El rey de Sinnoh
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/NextHolders] Tres nuevos entrenadores, todos ellos con objetivos distintos, pero con el factor común de convertirse en la nueva generación de Pokédex Holders. Los tres que viajaran por la región de Sinnoh y averiguaran el misterio que envuelve el "Corazon del mañana".
1. Entrada Uno

**Hola queridos lectores UvU, aquí traigo el primer capitulo de una historia bastante larga.  
Se trata de una continuación directa de la historia "Buscando una heredara".**

 **Espero les guste realmente, empezamos con fuerza el #NiquelsYear UvU.  
Espero les agrade.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes nativos de Pokémon son propiedad de sus creadores, la trama de la historia y los OC son creación mia.**

* * *

 **Entrada Uno: Comienza el experimento.**

Ciudad Iris, Johto

El suave y tranquilo viento de Johto le dio la bienvenida a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Iris, en especial a los turistas que visitaban con emoción el museo de la ciudad. Un museo que había sido abierto hace apenas ocho años, pero que albergaba dentro múltiples objetos que hacían recordar la historia de aquella tradicional región.

Aunque se podía caminar libremente por sus instalaciones, el museo brindaba el servicio de guías para que los turistas pudiesen disfrutar de las leyendas e historias de la región. Por lo que no era raro ver a un grupo de turistas aficionados siguiendo a un guía que los llevaba y explicaba cada uno de los objetos que había ahí.

—Aquí podrán observar una pintura de la Ciudad Iris del siglo XV —explicó un hombre vestido con un camisa blanca y pantalones negros—. Se desconoce el artista de dicha obra, aquel hombre quiso mantener su identidad en secreto.

Aquel hombre de elegantes ropas les explicaba a un grupo de turistas el origen de aquella pintura. Aquel cuadro, pintado con suma sutileza y mimo, mostraba una Ciudad Iris mucho más tradicional de lo que era ahora, con sus torres intactas y con cientos de pokémon andando por sus calles.

Los turistas se acercaron levemente para apreciar con mayor detalle aquella obra artística, solo hubo un turista que se mantenía ajeno a la situación. Un chico, de aparentes veinticuatro, vestido con un gran abrigo azul y un sombrero que imposibilitaba a las personas el ver su rostro. Aquel chico solo se quedó en silencio, mirando la pintura y percatándose que había algunos agentes de seguridad mirándole.

—Pero vaya que son paranoicos —murmuró el chico para sí mismo—. Bueno, que se le va hacer.

Luego de que los turistas terminaron de apreciar el cuadro, el guía los llevó al último objeto de exhibición. Todo el contingente se quedó parado frente a un pequeño pilar que sostenía una caja de cristal, caja donde reposaba un extraño orbe con los colores del arcoíris, y en el fondo se podía ver una inmensa loza de piedra con extrañas inscripciones.

—Con ustedes, el corazón del mañana —comentó el guía, con una sonrisa—. Este artefacto fue descubierto hace ocho años cuando comenzó la construcción del museo.

Como era de esperarse, todos los presentes se acercaron más para poder apreciar aquel extraño orbe, incluso el chico del abrigo se acercó de manera interesada, cosa que alertó a los guardias.

—¿Cuál es su historia? —preguntó un turista.

—La verdad es que no se sabe mucho de él —confesó el guía con un poco de vergüenza—. Pero según dice la inscripción donde fue encontrado, este objeto guarda una estrecha relación con el pokémon legendario Ho-oh, en la misma inscripción se dice que es capaz de devolver a la vida a los espíritus en una forma energética, pero la verdad es muy poco probable que tenga esa función.

La gente se quedó bastante sorprendida ante aquel relato. Un objeto capaz de devolver a la vida a las almas era algo muy difícil de creer, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la leyenda cuenta que fue el mismo Ho-oh el que devolvió a la vida a los pokémon que murieron en la torre quemada, tal vez aquello no era tan errado.

Luego de un tiempo, el guía agradeció a todos por haber contratado sus servicios, indicándoles donde se encontraba la salida y la tienda de suvenires en caso de que quisieran marcharse, o también podían seguir apreciando del museo. Aunque la mayor parte de turistas se dispersaron, aquel extraño chico se quedó apreciando el orbe, mirándolo fijamente y sin mover ni un solo musculo.

—¿Así que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó a la nada—. Bueno, solo esperó que no te equivoques.

El chico se acercó más al orbe, sobrepasando la línea del suelo donde indicaba el límite donde un turista podía acercarse a una obra. Como lo habían supuesto, los guardias se acercaron rápidamente al sujeto y lo detuvieron tomándolo del hombro.

—Señor, no puede acercarse tanto —indicó uno de los guardias, tomando el hombro del chico.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo—. Solo quería admirarlo más.

—Lo lamento, está fuera de lo reglamentado —el hombre trató de empujarlo para atrás, pero el chico no parecía querer alejarse—. Si sigue así, nos veremos en la necesidad de pedirle que salga del museo.

—Ustedes ya tenían ganas de hacerlo, ¿no es así? —preguntó con voz retadora—. Sé que me vigilan desde hace un rato, no son buenos siendo sigilosos —repentinamente, su ojo comenzó a brillar con un intenso color anaranjado—. Y tampoco son buenos lidiando conmigo.

Aunque los guardias estaban a punto de atacar al hombre con sus armas paralizantes, el chico hizo un simple movimiento con las manos y ambos sujetos se quedaron inmóviles, no podían mover un solo musculo. A su vez, ambos fueron cubiertos por un aura anaranjada.

El chico apuntó su mano hacia una dirección, aquel acto hizo que los guardias salieran despedidos y se incrustaran en las paredes del recinto, sin capacidad alguna de moverse. Mientras la alarma de seguridad sonaba sin parar, los turistas que estaban alrededor gritaron y comenzaron a correr al ver aquella extraña escena.

—Bueno, empecemos con esto que ya se hizo muy largo —el chico sacó de una pokébola a un Infernape.

Cuando el pokémon salió, inmediatamente golpeó el cristal que protegía al orbe y lo rompió por completo. La criatura tomó el objeto, que cabía perfectamente en su mano, y se la dio a su entrenador.

—Que comience el experimento —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tres guardias más llegaron a la escena, apuntando con sus armas eléctricas al chico. Sin embargo, antes de que el primer proyectil fuese lanzado contra él, aquel extraño y su pokémon se desvanecieron de repente, sin dejar rastro alguno más allá de un pequeño humo anaranjado.

[Tres años después]

 **Pueblo Arena, Sinnoh**

La inmensa mansión Berlitz siempre estaba demasiado tranquila. Más allá del ruido provocado por los empleados que mantenían el lugar limpio, la mansión siempre estaba en silencio.

Sin embargo, en aquel tranquilo día, unos extraños ruidos provenían de la cocina de la gran mansión. Dentro de aquella gran habitación blanca repleta de cientos de utensilios, una niña cocinaba un poco de estofado de zetas.

La niña, de ojos cian, cabello corto de color oscuro y dos pequeños mechones a cada lado de su peinado con punta invertida, cocinada tranquilamente junto a su pequeño Shuppet. Aquella niña era Níquel Berlitz, la hija adoptada de Platinum y Diamond.

—Creo que le falta un poco más de sal —probando un poco el estofado de zetas que cocinada.

La chica corrió rápidamente hasta la enorme alacena de madera, analizó los cientos de frascos que ahí había y tomó uno de plástico que contenía aquel ingrediente. Níquel estaba demasiado acostumbrada a cocinar su propia comida, no estaba del todo cómoda comiendo la comida del chef de la familia.

Luego de menear un poco aquel estofado, la niña corrió hasta otro anaquel y, con la ayuda de Shuppet, bajó una bolsa repleta de cruasanes que estaban en el compartimento más alto de aquel mueble. Luego de poner la bolsa en una mesa, Níquel fue a seguir viendo su estofado.

—Creo que ya está —la chica tomó otra cucharada y la comió—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

El pokémon se acercó a la cuchara y probó el estofado. El sabor de aquella comida era bastante rico a decir verdad, una combinación entre un toque ligeramente salado y una textura bastante buena. El pokémon solo sonrió a su entrenadora.

—Bien, creo que será hora de comer —con una sonrisa Níquel apagó el fuego y buscó unos platos.

Mientras ella buscaba los utensilios para poder servir sus alimentos, un mayordomo abrió la puerta de la enorme mansión. Del umbral de aquella puerta apareció una mujer de bello pelo negro y ojos color avellana.

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Platinum —saludó cordialmente el hombre.

—Gracias, David —agradeció la bienvenida la chica.

Luego de entrar, Platinum rápidamente dejó su bolsa en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la entrada y, rápidamente, se percató del delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

—La joven Níquel está preparando estofado —anunció el mayordomo—. Volvió a ganarle la cocina a Mathew.

—Esa niña nunca aprenderá —comentó con una risa—. Iré a verla.

Despidiéndose del mayordomo, Platinum fue rápidamente hasta la cocina, encontrándose con la pequeña sirviendo su estofado en un gran plato de porcelana. Al verla, no pudo evitar pensar las primeras veces que Diamond cocinaba en la mansión. Aquella niña tenía una habilidad innata para la cocina, casi como la del esposo de Platinum.

—Buenas tardes, Níquel —saludó desde el umbral.

—Oh, buenas tardes, Platinum —la niña se sorprendió ligeramente de ver a su madre adoptiva—. Llegas más temprano de lo habitual.

—Digamos que pude dejar la oficina antes —con una sonrisa, la mujer se acercó—. ¿Qué cocinas?

—Un estofado de zetas —respondió sin vacilar—. Tenía algo de hambre, no tanta para hacerme algo rápido pero si lo suficiente para hacerme algo así —luego de servir uno de los platos, la niña miró de reojo a Platinum—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—Por supuesto, me encantaría —confesó con una pequeña risita.

La verdad era que, aunque le costara admitirlo, Níquel le gustaba servirle de comer a Platinum y Diamond. Aun se sentía en deuda con ellos por haberla recibido en su hogar luego de aquel trágico accidente. Aunque al principio ella no se llevaba bien con Platinum, con el tiempo su relación se volvió un poco más cercana, aunque aún no llegaban al umbral de sentirse como madre e hija.

Níquel sirvió la comida en dos grandes platos y, con la ayuda de Platinum, los llevó al comedor principal para poder degustar de la comida. Sentándose en las bellas sillas de madera de abedul, Níquel, Platinum y Shuppet degustaron de la comida.

Sin perder sus modales, Platinum disfrutó plenamente del estofado, comiendo hasta la última gota que había en el plato. Níquel por su parte también lo comió con tranquilidad y Shuppet parecía ser el menos agraciado para comer.

—Te ha quedado delicioso, Níquel —dijo Platinum, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —Níquel parecía satisfecha—. Hace mucho que no preparaba algo tan complejo.

—¿Has estado tomando lecciones con Diamond?

—Sí, es divertido verlo cocinar en el restaurante —la niña cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la silla—. Aprendes de buena cocina.

—Siempre ha sido así, desde que salimos de aventura.

Aquella última palabra le hizo recordar algo a Níquel, algo que la tenía inquieta desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, la niña se llenó de valor para preguntarle algo a su madre.

—Platinum —el tono de su voz llamó la atención de la mujer—. Tú lograste conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió bastante a la mujer, no esperaba en lo absoluto ver a Níquel tan nerviosa o preocupada por ese tema.

—Sí, fue hace casi dieciocho años —comentó con un poco de nostalgia—. Fue una forma de volverme fuerte para conseguir mi objetivo de forjar el emblema de mi familia —con orgullo, Platinum sacó de su sacó aquel emblema.

—También venciste a los ases del frente de batalla, ¿no? —preguntó devuelta.

—En efecto, aunque eso fue un poco después —luego de mirar su emblema, Platinum lo guardó—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—C-curiosidad —confesó ligeramente nerviosa—. La verdad es que la otra vez entre a tu habitación y no pude evitar ver la vitrina donde tienes tus medallas.

La verdad era que Níquel quería corroborar lo que era evidente, Platinum era una muy buena entrenadora. Pero eso, lejos de transmitirle seguridad, le aterraba. Le aterraba saber que ni siquiera una entrenadora que había conseguido aquellos logros fuera capaz de derrotar al asesino de sus padres.

Había pasado tiempo desde que aquel hombre le dijo a Níquel que entrenara para volverse más fuerte y tener una batalla en la cima del Monte Corona. Sin embargo, había pasado prácticamente cuatro años después de aquello y ella no había entrenado en lo absoluto, se había quedado en casa de Platinum.

No era porque no quisiera vengar a sus padres, quería hacerlo, pero el miedo y la desconfianza le impedían tomar aquel gran pasó. Miedo del inmenso poder de aquel hombre y desconfianza al ver que, si Platinum y Diamond no pudieron hacerle frente, que le aseguraba que ella podría vencer.

Antes de que Platinum pudiese decir algo más, David interrumpió la escena.

—Disculpe, señora Platinum, el señor Cooper está en el teléfono —avisó el mayordomo.

—¿Cooper? —Platinum se sorprendió.

—Pensé que ese hipster se quedaría en Kanto y no joderia mas —Níquel parecía estar molesta.

—Yo igual —Platinum se levantó de su asiento—. Gracias David, ya iré a contestar.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala principal donde estaba el teléfono descolgado. Sentándose en el confortable sillón de la sala, ambas dieron un suspiró y Platinum contestó el teléfono con desgana.

—Bueno —habló la mujer.

—Prima Platinum, años de no hablar contigo —el tono sínico de Cooper molestaba de sobremanera a Platinum—. ¿Cómo ha estado la familia?

—Bien, Cooper, mejor que nunca desde mi aniversario con Diamond —confesó con una sonrisa de burla.

—Justo eso de lo que quería hablarte —una risa maliciosa salió de sus labios—. La querida "Níquel" —haciendo énfasis en ese nombre— ¿ya consiguió el emblema de nuestra familia?

—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia —respondió con pesadez.

—Lo es, querida, y más que nunca —el hombre parecía estar colmando la paciencia de la mujer—. Espero que ya lo haya hecho, porque aunque legalmente ya tengan un hijo, el contrato estipula que necesita tener obligatoriamente ese símbolo para no perder su dinero, y odiaría profundamente que tengan que quitarles todo lo que tienen y dármelo a mí.

Aquello no hizo más que enojar y sorprender a Platinum. Ella había pensado que Cooper ya había dejado de fastidiarlos con el tema de la herencia, pero parece que solo estaba esperando para volver a molestarlos e intentar robarles todo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa también fue debido a saber que, estaba vez, si podría cumplir sus amenazas, y ahora no habría nada que los pudiese salvar.

—No sigas molestando con eso, Cooper —se limitó a decir eso, aunque su expresión preocupó un poco a Níquel.

—Oh, detecto algo de preocupación —la risa sínica de Cooper solo empeoraba la situación—. En unas tres semanas iré a Sinnoh, los visitare para que los tres podamos apreciar nuestros queridos emblemas, hasta pronto, primita.

Y la llamada finalizó de golpe, dejando a Platinum con un rostro que reflejaba un poco de miedo y rabia. Aquello preocupó mucho a Níquel, sabía que una llamada de Cooper le produciría enojo a cualquiera, pero el miedo en el rostro de Platinum debía ser por algo importante.

—¿Qué dijo el hipster para que te pusieras así? —preguntó con preocupación.

—N-nada, solo molestaba de su vida en Kanto —mintiendo—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—¿Segura?, no creo que solo haya dicho eso —Níquel se acercó a su madre adoptiva—. ¿Necesitas que le patee el trasero?

—No —aunque una risa salió de sus labios, la preocupación aún se mantenía—. Solo ignóralo, ya en la tarde Diamond y yo lo solucionaremos.

—Bueno, si eso dicen —escondiendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Iré a limpiar los platos.

Aunque sin estar muy convencida de su respuesta, Níquel decidió dejar las cosas así e ir a limpiar los platos que habían ensuciado. Sentía que algo malo le había dicho Cooper, algo lo suficientemente malo para plasmar en la seria Platinum un sentimiento de preocupación, seguramente tenía que ver con la herencia por la cual ella incluso se había sentido usada, pero según ella aquello ya se había solucionado.

Poco sabía Níquel que aún quedaba esa cláusula, una que Cooper había guardado hasta el último momento para atacar una vez más. Platinum se sentía genuinamente preocupada, su primo se la había jugado bastante bien. Sin embargo, ella se reusaba a pedirle a Níquel que hiciera aquello por ellos, seguramente lo tomaría una vez más como que la están utilizando, y no quería arruinar su relación familiar que tanto les había costado sacar. No era perfecta, pero al menos daban grandes avances.

Pensando en cómo solucionar sus problemas, Platinum se fue a su habitación para buscar algo que le ayudase a pelear contra Cooper, se aproximaba una pelea legal bastante intensa y quería estar preparada para ello. Mientras ella buscaba la copia del testamento de sus padres, Níquel y Shuppet pasaban un rato en el gran jardín de la mansión, disfrutando del suave viento del verano.

—Parece que ese hipster volverá por mas —dijo la niña, preocupada y mirando al horizonte—. Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de él.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, un horizonte que le recordaba aquella extraña fiesta de aniversario donde, finalmente, había aceptado ser hija de Diamond y Platinum. A pesar de que ella pensaba que solo la utilizaban para mantener su dinero, el verlos arriesgar su propia vida para defenderla le hizo sentir que si les importaba, que la querían.

—Supongo que podremos arreglárnosla otra vez, ¿no es así, Shuppet? —preguntó a su pokémon fantasma.

El fantasma afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella de forma juguetona. A pesar de la felicidad de su pokémon, la niña de ojos cian seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de aquella batalla.

El color anaranjado que comenzaba a tomar el cielo conforme el ocaso se acercaba le hacía recordar aquel ojo brillante del asesino. Aunque había rabia dentro de ella, el sentimiento de preocupación y miedo se hizo presente en ella. Recordó las últimas palabras que aquel asesino le había dicho.

—Volveré al Monte Corona, para que tengamos nuestro enfrentamiento —cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, su pokémon se detuvo y la miró con preocupación—. Tengo miedo, miedo de que cumpla su palabra y me arrebate todo una vez más.

Tenía miedo, miedo a que volviera a perder todo aquello que le importaba. Ya había perdido a sus padres y a su abuela, no estaba dispuesta a perder a Diamond y Platinum. Si bien no los consideraba unos padres del todo, ella los quería y, aunque no lo demostraba, no quería perderlos a ellos también.

—Sé que debemos estar preparados, pero no sé si nuestro poder sea suficiente —dijo mientras se rascaba el hombro—. Platinum y Diamond son entrenadores excepcionales y fueron derrotados fácilmente, ¿acaso yo podría hacer la diferencia?

No estaba segura de nada. Quería entrenar y volverse mucho más fuerte, pero ni siquiera ella sabía si eso sería suficiente. Ella misma se ponía barreras que le impedían tomar la decisión de ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a su familia e, incluso, vengar a sus padres.

Todos aquellos sentimientos conflictivos la mantuvieron pensativa tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que el Sol ya se había ocultado, dejando pasó a la oscura noche.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una cálida mano tocó su hombro. Cuando volteó, la chica pudo ver a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules.

—¡Diamond! —la niña se sorprendió de verlo.

—Linda noche, no te parece —comentó el hombre con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, supongo —riendo de forma forzada.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—No, nada importante —Níquel rápidamente buscó una forma de evitar hablar de sus quejas—. Bueno, el hipster que tienes por cuñado habló a la casa, y dejó un poco preocupada a Platinum.

Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Diamond cambio de uno sonriente a uno un poco más serio, pero no demasiado. Mirando de reojo a la mansión, el hombre decidió ir a investigar.

—Entonces iré a hablar con ella, tal vez no sea algo tan importante —aquella sonrisa llena de vitalidad no parecía irse de él—. ¿Qué te parece cenar unos panqueques para pasar el mal rato?

Níquel rio levemente, era costumbre en Diamond hacer panqueques cuando Platinum o ella estaban de mal humor. Con una leve sonrisa, la niña aceptó el trato y entró junto a él a la mansión.

Mientras Níquel corrió junto a su pokémon para sacar todos los utensilios, Diamond subió rápidamente a hablar con Platinum acerca de la llamada de Cooper. La niña no tardó mucho en tener todos los utensilios e ingredientes listos para la cocinar los panqueques, por lo que rápidamente se acercó lo suficiente a la habitación de sus padres adoptivos para poder escuchar su conversación.

—¿Así que Cooper sigue con el mismo objetivo? —preguntó Diamond, con seriedad.

—Sí, y creo que esta vez puede ganar —la mujer de ojos color avellana estaba un poco más preocupada—. Leí el documento una vez más y Cooper tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar.

—Entiendo —el hombre se acercó a su esposa—. No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

—¿Cómo? —algunas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Con nuestros trabajos podemos seguir adelante, conseguiremos una casa para los tres cerca de Pueblo Hojaverde y seremos siendo la misma familia de siempre —las palabras del hombre estaban llenas de consuelo, pero el corazón de Platinum no parecía aliviarse con ello.

—Esta casa ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. Mis padres me hicieron prometerles que siempre la cuidaría, y siento que les he fallado, no pudre cumplir mi promesa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a manchar el abrigo de la mujer, momento en el cual Diamond la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Detrás de aquella fachada aparentemente venal se escondía un genuino sentimiento de culpa. No eran los millones invertidos en ella, era todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos que había pasado, todos y cada uno en compañía de sus padres y abuelos. No quería perderlos, no quería perder lo único que le recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos donde ellos aún estaban con vida.

—No digas eso —el hombre de ojos azules intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa—. Estoy seguro que ellos no quisieran que lloraras, encontraremos la manera de salir adelante.

—No hay forma de hacerlo —las lágrimas comenzaban a amainar—. Sé que podríamos sobrevivir bien por nuestra cuenta, pero el sentimiento de perder esta casa es lo que más me mata por dentro.

Aquellos llantos sorprendieron a la niña que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Níquel se apretó el pecho con fuerza, sentía en carne propia el dolor tan profundo que su madre adoptiva sentía. Sin poder soportarlo más, la chica entró de golpe.

Al ver a la niña, la pareja se sorprendió en seguida y se levantó de golpe, incluso Platinum se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, no quería que la niña la viera llorar de esa manera.

—Níquel, pensé que estabas en la cocina —Diamond estaba sorprendido.

—Subí para decirte que ya estaba listas las cosas, pero no puede evitar escuchar lo que decían —el dolor en el pecho de Níquel se desvaneció—. Así que el idiota hipster sigue queriéndote quitar tu dinero.

Sin poder negarlo, Platinum simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras su rostro trataba de recuperar su estado serio.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Níquel —la mujer se acercó a ella.

—Si me preocupa, mas tratándose de ese sujeto —el enojo de la niña era evidente—. ¿No se supone que en la fiesta ya se había solucionado eso?

La pareja se miró directamente y se cuestionaron si era necesario contarle la verdad. Ambos no querían hacerlo, no querían que se sintiera presionada o culpable por no haber cumplido con aquella tradición. Aunque Diamond intentó evitar el tema, la mirada retadora y enojada de Níquel terminó haciendo que Platinum confesara.

—Aunque seas nuestra hija legalmente, el testamento específica que debes ir al Monte Corona y forjar el emblema de la familia, de lo contrario no podremos heredar nada —la voz de Platinum era seria.

Níquel se quedó quieta y sin nada que decir al respecto, no se esperaba que aquel problema del dinero tuviese tantos problemas y trabas. Sin embargo, a diferencia del pasado, esta vez no sentía como si fuera un recurso para que ellos mantuvieran su fortuna. Ambos se habían ganado su cariño, ambos habían demostrado que la querían más allá de conseguir aquel dinero o no.

—Con todo respeto, tus padres fueron demasiado específicos con las condiciones —rió de manera nerviosa.

—No fueron ellos, así está estipulado desde tiempos bastante antiguos —la mujer parecía haberse calmado—. Pero no te preocupes por ello, Níquel, encontraremos la forma de salir a delante sin la herencia.

Aunque la voz de la mujer parecía sincera, Níquel detectó esa preocupación intrínseca que tenía su madre adoptiva, estaba mintiendo. Lo pensó un poco, caminando entre la habitación y deteniéndose justo en la vitrina donde Platinum tenía su bufanda con las ocho medallas de gimnasio.

Aquellas brillantes medallas pegadas en su bufanda le inspiraron un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento de poder. De alguna manera, el sentimiento de miedo y preocupación se habían esfumado de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía repleta de determinación, determinación para hacer lo que siempre debió de haber hecho. Suspiró y miró de manera determinada a la pareja.

—¿Dejaras ganar a Cooper así de fácil? No eres la Platinum que conozco —aquella sonrisa determinada sorprendió a la pareja—. Dile que devuelva su trasero a Kanto, porque yo, Níquel Berlitz, forjare el emblema que tanto ha estado en esta familia.

La determinación y convicción que demostró Níquel con aquellas palabras dejó impactados a la pareja. No esperaban en lo absoluto que ella se lanzara en esa misión sin que siquiera ellos se lo pidieran.

—Níquel, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres —Platinum se acercó a ella.

—Quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo —aquellos ojos cian seguían sorprendiendo a Platinum—. Desde el accidente con el asesino de mis padres no he parado de pensar en cuando vuelva, y quiero estar preparada cuando ese lunático vuelva.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —preguntó Diamond.

—Más de lo que nunca he estado —con una sonrisa retadora, su pokémon se acercó a ella sonrió de forma determinada—. Me hare más fuerte, conseguiré las ocho medallas de gimnasio, creare el emblema Berlitz y le pateare el trasero a Cooper, todo en ese orden o con distintas variantes.

Aunque lo último sacó una pequeña risita por parte de la pareja, ambos miraron con alegría y determinación a la pequeña y su pokémon. Luego de aceptarlo, todos fueron a la cocina para cenar y hacer los últimos preparativos.

Para mañana en la mañana, Níquel comenzaría su aventura tal como sus padres adoptivos lo habían hecho hace dieciocho años. El miedo se había ido y las dudas habían sido resueltas, Níquel estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una entrenadora aún más fuerte que lo que Platinum fue en su infancia.

[…]

Laboratorio de Pueblo Arena, Sinnoh

En medio de un sin número de papeles y maquinas, una chica de aparentes veintidós años analizaba unos datos en su computadora, acompañada por un pequeño Rotom metido en una pokédex.

—Parece que está listo, los dos antiguos pokédex holders de Johto vendrán en unos días —la chica de lindo pelo oscuro parecía haber enviado dos mensaje a través de la computadora—. Espero que me puedan ayudar con este problema.

Suspirando, la chica caminó hasta una mesa acompañada por su leal pokémon, el cual parecía seguirla de manera alegre. Al pararse frente a la mesa, ambos vieron los tres pequeños aparatos rectangulares que había sobre ella.

—Pearl y Maylene me dijeron que su hija estaría mañana en Jubileo, esperó que pueda encontrarla rápido —la chica suspiró, cansada—. Son las primeras pokédex que creo como profesora, actualizadas con todos los pokémon que se conocen hasta la fecha.

—Son más complejas que la mía zzt —dijo Rotom.

—Pero tú tienes más personalidad —riendo tiernamente—. Sera mejor que las prepare para mañana.

Metiendo las pokédex en un pequeño portafolio, la chica colocó el portafolio en su mesa principal y procedió a apagar las luces del laboratorio, aquel laboratorio que antaño había pertenecido al profesor Rowan, la máxima autoridad pokémon de Sinnoh hasta su trágico deceso.

—Si hay solo dos entrenadores, ¿Por qué entre creaste tres pokédex? —preguntó el Rotom con curiosidad.

—Platinum Berlitz tiene una niña adoptada que tiene tanto potencial como los otros dos, estoy segura que ella también dará el gran paso —sonriendo—. Y si no, al menos la tendré para cuando yo tenga un hijo —bromeó.

Apagando completamente en el laboratorio, la chica se limitó a apagar su ordenador y retirarse a dormir tranquilamente, mañana sería un día agitado donde les haría entrega de dos de las pokédex a dos entrenadores que la necesitarían para completar sus misiones.

Mientras se retiraba del laboratorio y ponía rumbo a su casa, la chica dobló su bata y la colocó justo en una pequeña silla. Sobre la bata se alcanzaba a leer el nombre bordado de la dueña.

"Profesora Moon".


	2. Entrada Dos

**_Hola queridos lectores, aquí Trainer Manuel trayendoles el segundo capitulo de este fanfic.  
_**

 ** _Espero les este gustando esta pequeña historia, y quisiera decirles que habrá mínimo dos episodios por mes, es algo garantizado uvu._**

 ** _Recuerden que cualquier comentario es excelentemente bien recibido C:_**

 ** _Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo._**

* * *

 _ **Entrada II: Pokédex**_

 **20 de Mayo, Ciudad Rocavelo**

El suave toque del sol llegó con fuerza a Ciudad Rocavelo. Mientras para la mayor parte de personas aquel era un día normal, para una pequeña chica de pelo rosado este día era el que más había ansiado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Levantándose desde temprano, la chica se vistió con una playera anaranjada con franjas azules horizontales, una falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una linda bufanda rosada y unas botas oscuras. Mientras la chica terminaba de alistar algunas cosas en su pequeña mochila negra, una pequeña Buneary se acercó a ella.

—Bunny, espero que estés preparada para este gran día —la chica de lindos ojos amarillos le sonrió a su pokémon.

El pequeño pokémon solo le sonrió a su entrenadora con determinación. La pequeña chica había estado planeando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y finalmente el gran día había llegado. Después de alistar las últimas cosas en su mochila, la chica se colocó su mochila, tomó la pokébola de su compañera y ambas salieron corriendo de la linda habitación de color rosa.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala principal, pudo ver a sus padres, los cuales estaban esperándola en el umbral de la puerta. La pequeña se paró en seco, sorprendida de verlos.

—Mamá, pensé que ya te habías ido al gimnasio —la chica estaba sorprendida de verla.

—¿Y perderme el día mas especial de mi pequeña? Ni loca —la mujer de pelo rosado y ropas de lucha se acercó a su pequeña hija—. ¿Estas lista para emprender este viaje?

—Más lista que papá antes de ir al Frente de Batalla —la alegría que desprendía cautivaba a sus progenitores.

—Esa es la actitud, Rose —el hombre de pelo amarillo acarició el pelo de su hija—. ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí —la chica revisó de reojo su mochila—. Comida, agua, dinero, cosas para acampar, medicinas, pokébolas y mi poké-reloj.

—Bueno, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos —la mujer se sintió aliviada, aunque internamente aun sentía algo de preocupación.

—Tranquila, Maylene —el rubio sonrió—. Yo salí de viaje junto a Diamond cuando apenas teníamos once, Rose tiene trece, estoy seguro que le ira bien.

—Pero tú ibas acompañado —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Pero seguro que hará grandes amigos en su viaje, ¿no es así, cariño?

—Así es, estoy ansiosa por saber que me deparara mi viaje —con determinación, la chica tomó a su Buneary entre sus brazos—. Los haremos sentir orgullosos.

—Rose, ya lo estamos —con una sonrisa, Maylene se agachó ligeramente hacia su hija—. Prométeme que iras con cuidado.

—Lo hare, madre —con una sonrisa, la chica abrazó fuertemente a su madre—. No tienen de que preocuparse.

—Sé que lo harás genial, Rose —el rubio también le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

Aunque estaban un poco tristes, ambos padres se sentían orgullosos de como su hija estaba a punto de comenzar su viaje a través de la región de Sinnoh. Hace apenas dieciocho años, Pearl y sus amigos habían comenzado el suyo propio, y ahora la hija de este estaba lista para emprender su propio viaje.

Por su parte, Rose estaban emocionada de finalmente salir de viaje. Estaba deseosa de saber qué clase de nuevos pokémon y personas se encontraría. Pero sobre todo, estaba ansiosa de demostrarles a sus padres su valía de entrenador, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

—Antes de que partas, Rose, ¿Qué ciudad piensas visitar primero? —preguntó Pearl, con curiosidad.

—Estaba pensando en ir a Ciudad Corazón, quiero conocer los concursos y a la líder de gimnasio —comentó con alegría.

—Fantina es una entrenadora muy fuerte, tal vez deberías entrenar bien antes de enfrentarla —el hombre sacó un mapa de su bolsillo—. ¿No te gustaría ir a Ciudad Jubileo primero? Es un buen sitió de entrenamiento.

Aquella propuesta sorprendió a las dos, Rose tenia pensando ir primero a Ciudad Corazon y después ir a Ciudad Vetusta, pero la sugerencia de su padre le parecía completamente rara a estas alturas.

—¿No está un poco lejos? —preguntó Rose, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso no es un problema —el hombre sacó un Chatot de su pokébola—. Puedes usar a Chatlord para que te deje ahí.

—Pero…

—Vamos Rose, estoy seguro que te gustara ir a esa gran ciudad —el hombre sonrió.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya a Ciudad Jubileo? —preguntó Maylene, sospechando algo.

—Nada en especial —riendo nerviosamente.

Si hay algo que el rubio tenia era su mala habilidad para mentir, luego de que la madre y su hija se miraran de entre ellas, identificando la mentira, ambas miraron con ojos amenazantes a Pearl.

—Iré solo si me dices la verdad, padre —la mirada sombría de Rose asustó un poco al hombre.

—Vamos, Pearl, ¿acaso tienes algo que ocultarnos? —Maylene también miró a su esposo de manera agresiva.

Incluso la pequeña Buneary miró a Pearl con agresividad. Lo habían pillado, y la mirada de malicia de ambas hizo que el hombre quedara ligeramente aterrado, siempre le aplicaban la misma treta.

—O-oigan tranquilas —Pearl retrocedió un poco—. Bueno, solo quiero que Rose conozca a una conocida en Jubileo, eso es todo.

Al escuchar aquello, la cara de ambas cambio de amenaza a desconcierto.

—¿Qué clase de conocida? —preguntó Maylene, con un tono de celos.

—Es alguien que podría ayudar a Rose en su viaje, créeme —la sonrisa llena de determinación hizo que ambas se calmaran—. ¿Qué dices, Rose?

—Bueno, supongo que está bien —Pearl se alegró de que aceptara—. Pero, ¿Cómo sabré quien es esa mujer?

—Cuando la veas lo sabrás.

Aunque no muy convencida del todo, Rose aceptó la idea de su padre y salió de la casa junto al Chatot de Pearl. Luego de una última despedida, la chica tomó los pies del pokémon y este la elevó a gran velocidad para llevarla hasta Ciudad Jubileo. Sería un viaje un poco largo, pero ella tendría el suficiente tiempo de observar la belleza de la región y de planear un nuevo plan de viaje.

Entre unas pequeñas lágrimas, ambos padres despidieron a su hija con alegría, deseándole suerte y que les llamara cuando llegara a Jubileo. Luego de que la figura de Rose se desvaneció del horizonte, Maylene decidió interrogar a su marido.

—Ahora si podrías decirme quien es esa conocida —interrogó la de pelo rosa.

—La profesora de Sinnoh, Moon —confesó con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué!? —Maylene dio un grito—. ¿La sucesora del profesor Rowan?

—Así es, hace unos días me llamó y me preguntó si Rose tenía planes de salir de viaje —el chico revisó rápidamente su bolsillo—. Parece que está buscando tres nuevos entrenadores que porten la pokédex.

—Eso quiere decir que Rose…

—Sí, será una nueva Pokédex Holder —sonriendo con alegría.

Aunque Pearl esperaba que Maylene se alegrara por la noticia, lo que recibió a cambio fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Maylene estaba enojada de que el rubio jamás le hubiese contado del plan de Moon, pero la verdad era que Pearl quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegase el gran día.

[…]

 **20 de Marzo, Pueblo Arena**

— _Veamos, algo adecuado para un día como hoy_ —dijo una chica vestida con un pijama rosado de aspecto muy fino—. _En mi mano derecha, lo último en fineza_ —dijo mientras se colocaba un anillo con una gran perla—. _Y en mi mano izquierda, lo último en dureza_ —poniéndose un anillo con un gran diamante.

Aquello fue solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo lejano de la hereda, Platinum Berlitz. La mujer estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su antigua habitación, mirando con nostalgia como su hija adoptiva se preparaba para emprender su viaje.

Equipada con una mochila roja, una bufanda roja, una camisa blanca con los bordes azules, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis azules, Níquel hacia sus últimos preparativos para salir de viaje, siendo acompañada por su Shuppet.

—Es un poco raro que me veas en silencio, Platinum —comentó Níquel, terminando de alistar sus cosas.

—Perdona, es solo que recordaba viejos tiempos —confesó con una pequeña risa.

—Cuando saliste de viaje, ¿no? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Así es —la mujer entró y se sentó en la enorme cama—. Aquel día me levante temprano, me coloque mis dos anillos y fui en búsqueda de mis guardaespaldas.

Platinum le comentó a Níquel el cómo había salido de viaje y las aventuras que vivió junto a Diamond y Pearl. A la chica le parecía bastante tonto el hecho de que Platinum haya confundido a dos niños con guardaespaldas profesionales, más aun le sorprendió saber que Pearl nunca se dio cuenta que Platinum no era una guía turística. Era obvio que Pearl no era muy avispado.

Su madre le había preguntado si deseaba tener guardaespaldas, pero Níquel se negó rotundamente. Aquello solo le causaría problemas en su entrenamiento, además de que no quería tener a dos sujetos que le impidieran hacer lo que deseara. A decir verdad, le parecía estúpido tener guardaespaldas, Sinnoh había estado en paz desde que ellos se enfrentaron al Team Galaxy, no había necesidad de más protección.

—¿Diamond ya se ha ido a trabajar? —preguntó Níquel.

—No, está en la sala esperándote —comentó Platinum con delicadeza.

—Bueno, me gustaría llevarme algunos panqueques para el camino a Ciudad Jubileo —con fuerza, la chica se puso la mochila a los hombros.

—Antes de que te vayas —la mujer sacó del bolsillo de su falda una pequeña tarjeta—. Toma esto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Una tarjeta para que puedas dormir en los hoteles de cada ciudad —Platinum sonrió.

Aunque Níquel se le quedo viendo un rato, decidió rechazarla.

—No la veo necesaria, puedo acampar fácilmente o dormir en los centros pokémon —Níquel parecía recia a aceptar el obsequio.

—De todas formas, quiero que la tomes —la mujer seguía extendiendo su mano.

—No, no lo hare —aquel clásico orgullo le impedía tomarla—. Puedo sobrevivir sin vivir en lujosos hoteles.

—Pensé que ya habías dejado tu ego a un lado —Platinum suspiró—. Solo quiero ayudarte un poco, eso es todo —la mujer pensó un poco—. Velo como un pequeño pago por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Níquel se quedó quieta por un segundo. Su rostro se nublo ligeramente, cosa que asustó un poco a Platinum. Cuando la chica se volteó, tomó la tarjeta con rapidez.

—Platinum, no me trates como una empleada —el tono de voz de la chica intimido a la mujer—. Hago esto porque quiero hacerme fuerte, darle una lección a Cooper y retribuirles un poco de lo que han dado, no quiero que me des regalos como si estuviera trabajando para ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante aquellas palabras, Platinum se quedó seria por un momento. La expresión en la cara de Níquel le aterraba, y las palabras que decía le hicieron darse cuenta de que Níquel no buscaba que le dieran un pago como si estuvieran contratando sus servicios. Aunque estaba ligeramente molesta por cómo le había hablado, en el fondo entendía el porqué.

—Solo quería que la tomaras —confesó Platinum con seriedad—. Pensé que la forma de verlo más como algo que te ganaste a algo regalado haría que lo tomaras.

Al escuchar aquello, el semblante del rostro de Níquel volvió a la normalidad, a la par que sacó una leve risita.

—Perdona por hablarte así, es solo que no me gusta que me tratan como si fuera una simple herramienta a la cual necesitan mantener —confesó, ligeramente apenada—. Tomare la tarjeta, pero con la condición de no más cosas regaladas.

Aunque el repentino cambio brusco de personalidad le sorprendió, Platinum solo pudo sonreír tiernamente al escuchar el pequeño trato. Aceptando, ambas fueron hasta la sala principal, donde Diamond las esperaba con un pequeño recipiente que tenía algunos panqueques.

—Guarde los panqueques que quedaban en este pequeño contenedor para que los lleves contigo —el hombre se acercó a la chica y se los entregó.

—Genial, gracias, Diamond —Níquel los tomó y los guardó en su mochila—. Creo que lo que más voy a extrañar será tu comida.

—Puedes pasar por mi restaurante cuando quieras —guiñando el ojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Níquel sonrió, decidida—. Bueno, creo que este es el momento de decir adiós, ¿no?

—Eso parece —Platinum se acercó tímidamente a Níquel—. ¿Cuál es tu plan de viaje?

—Iré a entrenar un poco a la ruta 202, pasare por Jubileo y seguiré recto hasta el bosque Vetusto, luego visitare la mansión abandonada y finalmente iré a Ciudad Vetusta, de ahí supongo que seguiré hacia Ciudad Pirita y luego a Ciudad Corazon, luego de ahí supongo que seguiré al viento.

—La mansión abandonada —Diamond recordó la última vez que fue a verla—. Hay un Rotom que vivía ahí, si lo vez salúdalo de mi parte.

—¡Un Rotom! —gritó al escuchar aquello—. Creo que ahora tengo más ganas de ir.

No era una sorpresa para la pareja que Níquel era fanática de los pokémon de tipo fantasma. Su Shuppet era claro ejemplo de eso. De hecho, el motivo para ir a esa mansión era el poder capturar algún pokémon de dicho tipo, pero al escuchar de la existencia de un Rotom, Níquel se quedó con más ganas de ir.

—No será fácil de capturar, si eso pretendes —confesó la mujer.

—Eso ya lo veremos —con determinación, Níquel se acercó a la puerta—. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Diamond se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa. Aunque le incomodaba levemente, el sentir el pequeño calor que le transmitía le hizo abrazarlo de vuelta, aunque tímidamente.

—No hagas esas cosas de manera tan repentina —dijo la ojos cian, con algo de vergüenza.

—Perdona, solo quiero que te vaya bien —confesó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Lo será —luego de eso, la chica miró de reojo a Platinum y, con un choque de miradas, ambas supieron que un abrazo no sería demasiado cómodo para ambas.

—Cuídate mucho, Níquel —ofreciéndole la mano—. Llámanos cuando puedas por el poké-reloj, ¿vale?

—Lo hare —despidiéndose de manera formal—. Cuídense los dos, estaremos en contacto.

Y sin más que decir, Níquel cruzó el umbral de la puerta y comenzó su viaje hasta ciudad Jubileo. Aunque el camino era corto, sería suficiente para que ella y Shuppet entrenaran un poco con los pokémon salvajes y algún que otro entrenador.

Mientras Níquel partía, Platinum sintió un ligero escalofrió en el hombro, como si algo no fuera a salir bien. Sin embargo, el escalofrió se fue cuando Diamond la tomó del hombro.

—No te preocupes, cariño, estoy seguro que ella estará bien —dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, es solo que sentí como si algo malo fuera a pasar —confesó decaída.

—Si pasara, estoy seguro que lograremos solucionarlo —sonriendo, Diamond le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposa—. ¿Por cierto, has recibido alguna llamada de Gold y Crystal?

—Sí, parece que llegaran a las cinco a Jubileo, tiempo perfecto para ir a recogerlos —Platinum comenzó a recordar la última llamada que tuvo de ellos—. Pediré que alisten su habitación.

—Pero pide que tengan dos camas separadas —pidió el hombre, con un tono serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que son esposos? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Es algo complicado —confesó con algo de tristeza—. Vamos adentro y te lo explico, aunque antes necesito llamar a alguien.

Y sin decir más, la pareja volvió a entrar a la mansión para organizar la habitación donde dormirían sus amigos Holders. Luego de llamar al extraño contacto que estaba en Ciudad Jubileo, Diamond se tomó el tiempo de explicarle a Platinum la extraña situación que parecía estar teniendo la pareja de Holders de Johto.

[…]

 **20 de Mayo, Ciudad Jubileo**

El brusco toque de la modernidad había golpeado con fuerza a Ciudad Jubileo. La mayor parte de aquella ciudad estaba infestada de enormes edificios que iban desde hoteles hasta oficinas.

En las calles había lámparas solares, enormes pantallas donde se podían ver una gran variedad de anuncios, baños que surgían del medio de la calles, hermosas plazas llenas de innumerable vegetación, relojes holograma e incluso basureros autónomos que ordenaban los residuos, Ciudad Jubileo se había convertido en la ciudad más avanzada de todo Sinnoh.

Mientras la gente avanzaba de un lado a otro, una chica de pelo rosado aterrizó en medio de una plaza pública. Cuando tocó tierra, Rose se despidió del pokémon de su padre y este emprendió el vuelo hasta Ciudad Rocavelo. Cuando vio que el pokémon se alejaba por el horizonte, llamó a su padre por su poké-reloj.

A pesar del gran avance tecnológico, Rose estaba muy acostumbrada a usar una de las viejas versiones del poké-reloj, más en concreto el modelo que usaba su padre. Luego de marcar el contacto y llamar, su padre le contestó de vuelta.

—Rose, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje con Chatlord? —preguntó Pearl, desde su casa en Ciudad Rocavelo.

—Fue divertido, aun no sé cómo Chatlord puede soportar el peso —confesó con una pequeña risa.

—Chatlord es bastante más fuerte de lo que crees —el hombre estaba feliz de hablar así de su pokémon.

—Lo sé, me cuidaba desde pequeña —recordando los viejos momentos con aquel pokémon—. ¿Dónde está la amiga que querías que viera?

—Bueno —el hombre se tocó la barbilla, recordando el lugar exacto donde estaría la mujer—, debe estar en la pequeña cafetería que está al lado del centro pokémon, la identificaras fácil por su bata de científica y su gorro.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que no me demore —comentó con pesadez—. Vi muchos pokémon en la ruta 203 que me gustaría conocer, además de que Bunny está lista para combatir —comentó con orgullo.

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo —finalizó—. Ten suerte en tu viaje, llámanos frecuentemente, y saluda a esa chica por mí.

—Así lo hare, adiós papá, te quiero —se despidió.

Finalizando aquella llamada, Rose se dirigió hasta la cafetería que su padre había comentado. El lugar se encontraba a dos cuadras, por lo que podría disfrutar un poco de la vista de la ciudad.

Aunque el sonido de los automóviles y el caminar de la gente era bastante potente, aquello no evitó que Rose admirara la belleza de la urbe. Los gigantescos edificios que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las limpias y bien pulidas banquetas, los cientos de tiendas y restaurantes a cada lado que miraras y los innumerables pokémon que paseaban junto a sus entrenadores.

Inclusive podía respirar un aire fresco, pues la mayoría de automóviles que había en la ciudad funcionaban con electricidad. Además, el sin número de árboles que había por todos lados habían que la ciudad pudiese respirar profundamente.

Luego de avanzar por este hermoso paisaje, Rose finalmente llegó a la pequeña cafetería que estaba al lado del enorme centro pokémon. El establecimiento era bastante modesto, contrastando con aquellos enormes edificios. Luego de examinar bien las mesas de cristal, Rose localizó a la chica que buscaba. Aquella chica estaba degustando de un delicioso batido de moras.

Sin embargo, cuando Rose se acercó más a la chica, ella pudo darse cuenta de algo que la tomó por sorpresa. De inmediato reconoció de quien se trataba.

—¿Profesora Moon? —preguntó con sorpresa a la chica.

—Oh —Moon se sorprendió igualmente, pero rápidamente reconoció a la chica—. Tú debes ser Rose, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mucho gusto en conocerla —el tono de voz de Rose expresaba mucha emoción.

Luego de un fuerte apretón de manos, Rose se sentó junto a Moon. De inmediato, la profesora le ofreció tomar un batido con ella, la chica inmediatamente aceptó y la mesera le trajo una malteada de fresa.

—Así que usted era la conocida que mi papá quería que viera —luego de tomar un poco de su malteada, la chica se quedó maravillada de estar sentada junto a la profesora más importante de la región.

—Así es, tu padre me habló bastante de ti —confesó con una sonrisa—. Estas empezando tu viaje, ¿o me equivocó?

—N-no, está en lo cierto —Rose estaba bastante apenada de que su padre hablar de ella—. Justo hoy empezaba.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para este viaje? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Aquella pregunta le hizo reflexionar un poco. Ella aún no estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que deseaba cumplir. Vencer a los líderes de gimnasio sería una buena manera de enorgullecer a su madre, pero el vencer a los ases del frente enorgullecería a su padre. Tantas cosas en que pensar le agobiaba.

—Quiero conocer muchos pokémon, y también quiero vencer a los líderes de gimnasio, o mejor a los ases del frente, o tal vez ambos —dijo con algo de nerviosismo—. La verdad aun no me he decidido exactamente.

Aquella confesión puso en Moon una cara de confusión. Le parecía gracioso como la chica parecía aspirar a nada y a tanto al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta de quién es hija, supuso que tal vez quería seguir el camino de alguno de sus dos padres.

—Quieres superar a algunos de tus padres, ¿no es así? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Algo así —respondió con nerviosismo—. Solo quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí, tengo que cumplir sus expectativas.

—Entiendo —profesora terminó con su batido, movió el vaso a un lado y puso un maletín en la mesa—. Dime, Rose, ¿no te gustaría tener una herramienta que te ayude en tu viaje?

Rose se quedó sorprendida ante aquella pregunta. La verdad no entendía mucho a que se refería, ni mucho menos porqué había sacado aquel extraño maletín.

—¿Herramienta? —preguntó, confusa.

—Sí, pero creo que mi asistente será mejor explicándote —con una sonrisa confiada, un pokémon salió de por debajo de la mesa.

Alzándose frente a una impactada Rose, la RotomDex de Moon hizó su aparición. Rose no se esperaba para nada el también conocer la famosa Pokédex que la profesora de Sinnoh tenía.

—Hola, Rose, mi nombre es Rotom y te explicare todo lo que necesites acerca de la nueva versión de la pokédex —el pokémon parecía estar bastante animado—. Con los últimos conocimientos en pokémon, la profesora Moon ha construido tres nuevas versiones de la pokédex original del difunto profesor Rowan, estas pokédex son capaces de identificar hasta más de ochocientos pokémon, además de tener adicciones extra que pueden resultar útiles en tu viaje, como lo son…

—¿¡Me están ofreciendo una pokédex!? —gritó Rose, interrumpiendo al pobre RotomDex.

Aquello asustó a ambos, incluso hizo que la gente del local se les quedara mirando de manera molesta. Moon se disculpó rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza.

—No grites, chica —dijo la RotomDex, ligeramente molesto.

—Jeje, una disculpa —tapándose rápidamente la boca y soltando una pequeña risa—. No pude contener la emoción.

—Supongo que es algo normal en ti —confesó Moon con sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió a Rotom—. He terminado estas tres pokédex y no hay nadie mejor que porte una que la hija de un pokédex holder.

Al decir aquello, la mente de Rose se quedó en shock. Ella sabía que su padre se había convertido en un Pokédex Holder cuando tenía su edad, además, el mismo le había contado historias como había varios pokédex holders en cada región, muchos de ellos tenían un gran poder. El tan solo pensar que ella formaría parte de aquel grupo de selectos entrenadores la elevó a los cielos, tanto así que Moon tuvo que devolverla a la realidad con algunos chasquidos.

—¿Me escuchas, Rose? —preguntó Moon, chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Aceptó! —dijo sin titubear.

Otro pequeño grito por el cual Moon tuvo que pedir disculpas, pero tampoco se enojó, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Rotom. No era común que la profesora no estuviera regañando a alguien como Rose por su actitud.

—Bueno, pero necesito que me prometas que harás buen uso de ella y recolectaras toda la información que puedas de los pokémon, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Por supuesto que si —contestó con alegría—. Le prometo que no se defraudara.

Con eso dicho, Moon colocó una clave en el maletín e, instantáneamente, este se abrió, dejando ver las pokédex.

Aquellos aparatos constaban de una gran pantalla que tenía a los lados dos pequeños módulos removibles con algunos botones y números raros. Al verlos, Rose quedó completamente anonada de ver aquellos brillantes objetos.

—Bueno, Rose —Moon tomó con delicadeza una y se la dio a Rose—. Cuida bien de esta pokédex, y recolecta toda la información que puedas.

—Wow —Rose aún no se podía creer que tenía aquella artefacto entre sus manos—. Es hermosa, enserio —la chica se acercó a examinar más la pokédex—. No la defraudare, profesora Moon.

—Sé que no lo harás —sonriendo—. Los módulos removibles tienen diferentes funciones, la más importante de es la transferencia de información entre pokédex, si pones el modulo rojo en otra pokédex, complementaras la información de esa pokédex con la tuya, y viceversa.

—Genial —Rose aún seguía emocionada de tener su primera pokédex, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención—. Disculpe, profesora Moon, ¿eso significa que le dará las otras dos a otros dos entrenadores?

—Ese es el plan —sonrió con nerviosismo—. De hecho, quería saber si tú no conocías a la otra entrenadora que estoy por dársela —con determinación, Moon miró a Rose directo a los ojos—. ¿Conoces a Níquel Berlitz?

Berlitz, ese apellido le sonaba de algo. Indagando entre sus memorias, Rose recordó que aquel era el apellido de una de las amigas de su padre, Platinum Berlitz. Aquella chica con la que antaño había salido de viaje. Sin embargo, ella no recordaba nada acerca de una tal Níquel Berlitz.

—Conozco el apellido Berlitz, era el apellido de la señora Platinum, amiga de mi padre, pero no sé nada acerca de una Níquel —cruzándose de brazos y tratando de pensar.

—Bueno, Níquel es la hija adoptiva de Platinum, la amiga de tu padre —la profesora volvió a cerrar el maletín—. Siendo ella parte de la familia de dos viejos pokédex holders, me gustaría que ella portara una pokédex, al igual que tú.

—¿Eso significaría que Níquel y yo podríamos ser compañeras de aventura? —preguntó, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—B-bueno, yo no dije eso —respondió nerviosa—. Por lo que me han contado, ella bastante especial para las relaciones y eso.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy segura que a ella le encantara hacer equipo con una de las hijas del mejor amigo de su madre adoptiva—sonrió, llena de confianza y colocándose una mano en el pecho—. Si quiere, puedo ir a buscarla.

La energía y vitalidad que demostraba Rose dejaba bastante sorprendida y nerviosa a Moon. Estaba segura de que ella heredaría un poco de aquella actitud de su padre, pero no esperaba que incluso fuese más hiperactiva que él.

Para fortuna de Moon, ella había recibido una llamada de Diamond hace algunas horas. En aquella conversación, además de afinar los detalles para encontrar a los holders de Johto en Ciudad Canal, Diamond le había comentado que Níquel había comenzado su viaje. La propuesta de Rose le venía como anillo al dedo para darle su pokédex a Níquel.

—Creo que puedo encargarte ese pequeño favor, ahora que eres una pokédex holder —guiñando el ojo—. Si mis cálculos no fallan, Níquel debería estar por la ruta 202. Si la encuentras, hazme el favor de hablarme por medio de la pokédex, yo acudiré de inmediato.

—Sin embargo —Rose parecía algo preocupada—. ¿Cómo la puedo contactar desde la pokédex?

En ese instante, Moon aprovechó para indicarle a Rose como era que funcionaba el sistema de comunicación de las pokédex. La profesora había hecho el sistema operativo de la pokédex lo más intuitivo posible, de forma que no fuera difícil el poder usarla.

Además de la función de recolección de información de pokémon y el intercambio de la misma, esta pokédex tenía funciones de comunicación con la otras pokédex y con la profesora, un sistema de rastreo para saber dónde se encontraban las otras pokédex e incluso tenía un mapa ultra preciso para saber tú localización exacta. También le mostró una foto de cómo era físicamente Níquel, haciendo hincapié en que su rasgo más distintivo era sus extraños mechones con doble punta invertida.

Luego de haberle explicado lo básico de la pokédex a Rose, la chica se despidió amablemente de la profesora, le agradeció por todo e inmediatamente salió corriendo hasta la ruta 202, en búsqueda de su futura nueva compañera.

Mientras Rose se desvanecía en el horizonte, Moon se quedó mirando el maletín con las otras pokédex que faltaban. Si Níquel se quedaría con una ¿quién sería el portador de la tercera? Mientras pensaba, un mensaje llegó a su pokéreloj.

Al ver la vista previa, en el mensaje se alcanzaba a leer "Disculpe, tendré que llegar a las nueve a su laboratorio, tuve problemas en el lago". Al leer aquello, Moon soltó un suspiró de malestar y le dio un último sorbo a su malteada. Cuando Rotom la vio, solo pudo expresar una pregunta.

—¿Estas segura que son los correctos? —preguntó.

—Lo son, solo necesitan tiempo —contestó, sin dudas.

[…]

 **20 de Mayo, Ruta 202**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, la hora justa para el almuerzo de la mayoría de personas. Sin embargo, Rose no estaba dispuesta a almorzar hasta que no encontrara a esa entrenadora.

La holder había estaba explorando la ruta 202 en búsqueda de aquella entrenadora que la profesora le había comentado, pero en toda su búsqueda solo se había encontrado con el tranquilo paisaje de aquella apacible ruta. El viento soplaba suavemente, moviendo débilmente su corto cabello rosado.

Su leal pokémon la seguía fielmente, al mismo paso que la entrenadora daba. Aunque no se hubiesen encontrado con Níquel, Rose aprovechó para ver varias especies de pokémon. Bidoof, Starly, Shinx y Growlithe eran los pokémon que había alcanzado a ver y documentado para su pokédex. Sin embargo, la pokédex le indicó que para poder registrar a los pokémon, ella debía capturarlos.

—Esto será muy tardado —dijo Rose, con pesadez—. Pero no importa, si completó la pokédex tendré otro logro para que mis padres se sientan orgullosos ¿no es así Bunny?

El pokémon respondió con un pequeño gritó de determinación. Su pequeña Buneary estaba lista para ayudar a su entrenadora en lo que sea que fuere, ambas habían estado esperando este viaje desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Rose decidió posponer la captura de pokémon hasta que encontrara a Níquel. La verdad era que le apasionaba la idea de tener una compañera de viaje. Más aún si esa compañera era familiar de los amigos de su padre.

—Solo imagínalo, Bunny, una nueva amiga con la cual poder viajar juntas —la expresión de felicidad de la chica fue secundada con la sonrisa de su pokémon—. Justo como papá en sus viajes, será una aventura estupenda.

La emoción era grande, y no era para menos. El pensar que tomaría el mismo camino que tomó su padre en el pasado le hacía sentirse genial, le parecía una excelente idea para aumentar las expectativas de sus padres. Se moría de ganas por conocer a aquella entrenadora.

Mientras avanzaba, unos ruidos captaron su atención, aquellos ruidos parecían provenir de un pequeño claro que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban. Luego de correr hasta el origen del ruido, Rose finalmente encontró a quien buscaba.

—La chica de piel clara, ojos cian y mechones con punta doble invertida —comentó Rose, con emoción.

Níquel acabada de tener un combate pokémon con un entrenador dueño de un Growlithe. Con un resultado victorioso, Níquel recibió el pagó del entrenador y le dio a su Shuppet una baya oran para que recuperara fuerzas. Sin embargo, ambos se asustaron cuando escucharon un gritó que venía por detrás de ellos.

—¡Níquel Berlitz! —gritó Rose, con emoción.

Aquel grito desconcertó a Níquel y a su pokémon, tanto así que este tiró la baya que procedía a comer. Luego de recoger la comida de su pokémon, Níquel miró con molestia a la chica que se acercaba.

—Entiendo que estemos en un bosque, pero no es manera de saludar una persona —dijo, con enojo.

—No pude evitarlo, eres la persona que he estado buscando —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Mi nombre es Rose, mucho gusto —extendiéndole la mano—. Nuestros padres se conocen.

Al decir aquello, Níquel se quedó en silencio por un momento. A pesar de usar el apellido de manera oficial, la chica no deseaba que reconocieran a Diamond y Platinum como sus verdaderos padres. Luego de notar la molestia en Níquel, Rose retiró la mano.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó, con nerviosismo.

—Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, chica —dijo con enojo—. Si te refieres a Diamond y Platinum, ellos solo me adoptaron.

Aquella voz agresiva hizo que Rose tuviera escalofríos, ahora entendía por qué Moon le había advertido sobre el temperamento de Níquel.

—L-lo lamento, solo que no me quedaba claro —rascándose la nuca—. Bueno, mi padre es Pearl y mi madre es Maylene, ambos son amigos de tus padres adoptivos.

—La líder de gimnasio y el as del frente —su tono de voz se volvió ligeramente más tranquilo—. Interesante, debes ser alguien fuerte.

—Bueno, la verdad es que apenas estoy comenzando mi viaje como entrenadora pokémon —dijo con orgullo—. De hecho, mi primera misión era encontrarte.

—¿Encontrarme? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Para qué?

—Una misión que me encargó la profesora, dame un minuto para contactarla.

Entonces Rose se sacó su pokédex y trató de hacer una llamada a la profesora, sin embargo, la emoción del momento le impedía recordar los pasos a seguir para concretar la llamada, haciéndose todo un lio. Níquel solo miró con cierta diversión como la chica se hacía un lio con aquel extraño artefacto. Sin embargo, finalmente logró llamar a la profesora.

—Buenas tardes, Rose, ¿has encontrado a Níquel? —preguntó Moon, desde la pantalla de la pokédex.

—Así es, mírela está aquí conmigo.

Rose se acercó demasiado a Níquel para ambas pudieran ser vistas por la profesora. Aquella acción la incomodó bastante, no estaba del todo segura si realmente le caía bien aquella entrenadora que acabada de conocer, pero el ver la cara de la profesora hizo que despertara en ella cierta curiosidad.

—Hola, Níquel, ¿qué tal ha resultado tu viaje? —preguntó Moon.

—Hola —saludó sin mucho ánimo—. Usted es la profesora de Sinnoh, ¿no es así?

—En efecto, parece que ya me conocías —respondió, con una sonrisa.

—Encontré algunas fotos tuyas en la sala de investigación del padre de Platinum —recordando levemente—. ¿Para qué me estabas buscando?

—Creo que será mejor que nos veamos en persona —sin perder tiempo, la profesora sacó a su Decidueye—. Las llegare en unos diez minutos, por favor espera ahí, no tardare.

—Pero…

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, la profesora acabó la llamada para ir con Níquel y Rose. Aunque sorprendida, Níquel simplemente suspiró derrotada y se tiró al césped, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que interfirieran con su entrenamiento.

Mientras pensaba en que quería la profesora, su pequeño Shuppet comenzó a jugar un poco con la pequeña Buneary de Rose. Aunque le dio miedo al inicio, rápidamente los dos pokémon comenzaron a juguetear entre ellos.

—Parase que nuestros pokémon se llevan bien entre ellos —Rose se había sentado junto a Níquel—. Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, al menos tu Buneary no le gritó tan fuerte a mi Shuppet —comentó, sin interés realmente en hacer amigos—. ¿Sabes para que me quiere la profesora?

—Te encantara, estoy segura de que si —sonrió, muy motivada—. Pero lo mantendré en secreto.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gustara? —arqueando la ceja— Ni siquiera sabes como soy.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que siendo… —Rose hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando cómo se puso cuando le mencionó que Diamond y Platinum eran sus padres— familiar de Diamond y Platinum, seguramente te encantara esa propuesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió del rostro de Níquel, le pareció gracioso como la chica se retractaba rápidamente. Cuando Rose alcanzó a mirar su sonrisa, Níquel inmediatamente la borró de su rostro.

—¿Acabas de sonreír? —preguntó.

—No, no lo hice —respondió de manera indiferente.

—¡Si lo hiciste! —gritó.

Aquel fuerte grito asustó a Shuppet, pero Buneary estaba tan acostumbrada que ni se inmutó. Níquel inmediatamente se levantó, enojada, aquel grito le hizo enojarse bastante.

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar? —preguntó, molesta.

—Solo si admites que sonreíste.

—No lo ha…

—¡Mentirosa!

Otro grito más, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Estaba vez Níquel se puso de pie y agitó el puño con furia, sentía que aquella chica le estaba retando demasiado. Sin embargo, Rose parecía divertirse con esa situación, las expresiones de la ojos cian le parecía divertido.

—¡Para ya! —gritó, enojada— Además, aun no me has dicho que es lo que quiere Moon de mí.

—Lo sabrás a su momento —comentó con una sonrisa malvada—. Por el momento, será mejor esperarla.

Aunque aquella chica comenzaba a desesperarla, Níquel simplemente tragó saliva y se volvió a tirar al pasto, esperando que la dichosa profesora llegara. No podía creer que la personalidad de Rose fuera tan desesperante, Diamond le había contado que Pearl era algo hiperactivo, pero jamás imaginó que su hija lo hubiese heredado. La verdad estaba mejor sin conocer a esa entrenadora.

Para su fortuna, la profesora Moon no tardó demasiado en llegar a donde se encontraban ambas. Aterrizando en la gran explanada, Moon sacó su portafolio y se acercó a las dos entrenadoras.

—Espero no hayas esperado demasiado, Níquel —dijo la profesora.

—Con la gritona de su asistente tuve suficiente —comentó con tono de queja, haciendo que Rose hiciera un puchero—. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Justamente tiene que ver con el papel de Rose —la chica abrió el maletín—. Rose no es mi asistente, ella es una pokédex holder.

Níquel creyó recordar el título que Moon le puso a Rose. Indagando en sus recuerdos, recordó la vez que leyó aquel título en la tarjeta de entrenador de Diamond y Platinum. No solo eso, también recordó que su abuela le había contado sobre eso.

—¿Pokedex holder? —mirando de reojo a Rose—. Mi abuela me contó sobre ellos, son una especie de entrenadores que consiguieron la pokédex ¿no?

—Exacto, Diamond y Platinum son pokédex holder también, al igual que el padre de Rose, Pearl.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Pues, siendo la hija adoptiva de Diamond y Platinum, creo que tú eres la indicada para portar una pokédex —mostrándole el contenido del maletín.

Níquel se acercó con curiosidad, observando detalladamente las dos pokédex que habían almacenadas. Aunque le parecían bonitas, rápidamente volteó a ver a Moon con indiferencia.

—¿Quieres darme una pokédex?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —la expresión de Moon reflejaba molestia, acabada de decirle que le daría una y aun así preguntaba.

Aunque Níquel acercó levemente su mano a una de ellas, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Moon y a Rose, las cuales le miraron confundidas.

—No, gracias —dijo con sinceridad.

—¿¡Te estas negando!? —gritó Rose, sorprendida.

—¡Deja de gritar! —gritó de devuelta Rose— No quiero convertirme en otro acarreado más de un profesor, o profesora en este caso —respondió con desinterés—. Además ya tienes a esta chica gritona, no me necesitan.

—¿M-me estás diciendo que los pokédex holders son acarreados? —preguntó con nerviosismo la pelirosa.

—Que son los pokédex holders además de un grupo de niños que reciben el favor de una pokédex para completar el trabajo de un profesor mediocre que es incapaz de completar su trabajo por sí mismo —comentó, con desinterés—. No me interesa ser otro trabajador, tengo una misión que cumplir…

—Hacerte más fuerte, ¿no es así? —preguntó, con una cara seria.

Níquel se detuvo un momento, su rostro se ensombreció y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

—Sí, pero ese no es asunto tuyo —volteó a verla con cierto enojo—. Diamond o Platinum te llamaron, ¿verdad?

—Ese no es el punto, Níquel —la profesora se acercó—. Puede que sea cierto lo que dices, después de todo una profesora primeriza como yo no podría recolectar toda la información de los pokémon de Sinnoh —riendo de manera seca—. Sin embargo, no todos los holders quisieron su pokédex para ayudar a un profesor, otros la usaron como medio para hacerse mucho más fuertes, una herramienta más para convertirse en los mejores entrenadores. Puedo decirte el nombre de muchos de ellos y de las grandes hazañas que han hecho.

Níquel volteó a ver directamente a la profesora. Aunque ambas tenían una mirada seria, Níquel la miraba de manera retadora, aquellos ojos cian parecían retar a Moon. Sin embargo, la profesora se mantuvo firme.

—Sé que no quieres ser una trabajadora más, o recibir algo de manera gratuita solo porque sí, pero si realmente buscas ser mucho más fuerte necesitaras esto, será una increíble herramienta para tu entrenamiento.

Níquel se quedó pensando un momento aquellas palabras. Aunque el discurso de la profesora le parecía bastante genérico, había algo que le hacía querer subirse a ese tren. Era claro su deseo de volverse más fuerte, y la idea que le ofrecía Moon parecía conversarle de a poco.

En el pasado, Níquel había escuchado que existían dos poderosos entrenadores en Kanto que habían logrado grandes hazañas; Red y Green. Su abuela le contaba como aquellos poderosos entrenadores habían tenido una batalla espectacular en la liga de aquella región, los describía con un poder mayor que incluso el de la misma Cynthia.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Níquel rio levemente, desconcertando a Rose y a la propia Moon, la cual parecía molesta. Luego de parar su risa, miró a la profesora con ojos sínicos.

—¿Enserio estas dispuesta a darle un pokédex a alguien como yo? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy —respondió, tragándose su enojo.

—¿Por qué yo? No soy hija de Diamond y Platinum, apenas estoy empezando mi viaje, hace apenas cinco años era una niña que vivía cerca de un cementerio —preguntó con descontentó.

—Llámalo intuición, si Diamond y Platinum creen en ti, no veo por qué yo no puedo hacerlo también —comentó, determinada.

Aún tenía dudas, sin embargo, dentro de ella sentía la determinación de la profesora, sentía como esa determinación se volvía suya, como esa esperanza de una profesora en una joven promesa se volviera suya.

Ya había pasado antes con Platinum, aquella sensación de empatía extrema le molestaba increíblemente. No sabía decir si aquello era normal o no, pero definitivamente quería dejar de sentirlo. Sintiéndose eso tan vivo en su pecho, la chica simplemente se acercó y, actuando por impulso, tomó una pokédex.

—De acuerdo, me volveré una pokédex holder —dijo, tomando la pokédex entre sus manos.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta, Ní…

—¡Yupi, una nueva compañera! —gritó Rose una vez más, haciendo que Níquel casi tirara la pokédex.

—¿Esta chica nunca deja de gritar cierto? —preguntó Níquel a la profesora, esta solo contestó con una mirada apenada.

Luego de entregarle la pokédex, Moon se tomó el tiempo de explicarle todas las funcionalidades de la misma a Níquel. Aunque Níquel había aceptado, ella misma le dijo que le entregaría la pokédex después de que terminara su viaje. Después de todo, aun no se sentía cómoda teniendo aquel aparato de gratis.

—Bueno, creo que retomare mi camino hasta Ciudad Jubileo —Níquel había guardado su pokédex en su mochila.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta ahí? —preguntó Rose, animada.

—Solo si no gritas en el camino —puso de condición—. Enserio, debes controlarte un poco.

—Lo intentare —aceptando con una risa.

—Bueno chicas, tengan un excelente viaje, estaré en contacto con ustedes para cualquier cosa que necesiten —despidiéndose de ambas—. Excelente tarde.

—Nos vemos, profesora —se despidió cortésmente Níquel.

—Nos veremos luego profesora —despidiéndose la chica de pelo rosa—. Vamos a Ciudad Jubileo, compañera de viaje.

—Nunca dije que sería tu compañera de viaje —dijo la ojos cian, molesta.

Mientras se iban, Moon sonrió por haber convencido a Níquel de conseguir la pokédex. Diamond le había advertido que no sería para nada fácil hacerla aceptar, pero afortunadamente había encontrado la forma de hacer que aceptara.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esos chicos deben estar por llegar a Ciudad Canal —mencionó la profesora, checando la hora en su pokéreloj—. La otra pokédex tendrá que esperar para más tarde.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica emprendió el vuelo con su Decidueye hacia Ciudad Canal, debía llegar temprano para recibir a los holders de Johto, aquellos que le ayudarían en la investigación que estaba por realizar. Una que podría finalmente arreglar el pequeño problema de aquella pareja de holders.


	3. Entrada Tres

_**Buenas queridos lectores UvU, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta interesante historia. Es un poco mas largo, pero creo que a la gente le gustan los capítulos largos, xD.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero les encante este capitulo y la historia en general. Cualquier comentario se agradece profundamente y ayuda a la continuación de este proyecto UwU.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a finales del mes con el capitulo 4. Hasta entonces.**_

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada III: Vs Buneary**

El suave y gélido viento del norte le dio la bienvenida al SS Aqua a Sinnoh. El enorme barco estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Ciudad Canal como para que esta se alcanzará a ver levemente desde la cubierta del barco. La embarcación se acercaba de manera lenta pero veloz, asegurando a sus pasajeros que tocaría tierra en unas tres horas.

Mientras la mayoría de personas se ocultaban en sus camarotes, en la cubierta había un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos tan brillantes como el oro. Aquel hombre estaba vestido con una sudadera oscura para protegerse levemente del frio, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura en su región de origen, Johto.

Tomándose del barandal del barco, el hombre respiró con alegría el aire fresco, exhaló y miró con felicidad a la ciudad que se alcanzaba a apreciar a lo lejos. Detrás de él había una mujer de pelo azul y ojos cristalinos, la mujer no parecía compartir el mismo ánimo. La mujer estaba sentada en una de las pequeñas sillas que estaban cerca de ahí, ocultando sus manos dentro de su gran abrigo gris.

—¿No es acaso Sinnoh hermoso? —preguntó el azabache a la mujer.

—Supongo —respondió, sin darle mucha atención al ambiente.

—El aire frio, la calma de sus enormes bosques, la nieve en tus dedos —el hombre parecía bastante feliz—. Serán unas semanas maravillosas.

—No estamos de vacaciones, Gold —respondió de manera seca.

—Ya lo sé, Crys —mirando a la mujer directamente—. Sin embargo, creo que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, viajar un poco.

—No —su respuesta fue contundente—. Haremos lo que Moon nos diga y volveremos a Johto para terminar el papeleo.

—No seas aburrida, cari…

El hombre intentó acercarse a la mujer y darle un abrazo, pero esta lo evitó rápidamente, levantándose y caminando lentamente hasta un camarote. Su mirada era penetrante y fría, daba miedo el solo verla. Cuando miró directamente a Gold, exclamó.

—Iré al camarote, no me molestes hasta que llegue —la frialdad de sus palabras asustaba, pero Gold solo movió su cabeza, serio.

La mujer entró dentro del barco, en búsqueda de su camarote para ir a dormir un poco. La verdad era que había pensado que un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, pero cuando llegó su marido todo se fue al demonio. Gold simplemente se sentó y miró con tristeza el mar que se alzaba ante él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás guardándotelo? —se preguntó así mismo en voz baja— ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos destruiremos?

Aquellas preguntas hacían reflexionar al chico, preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara, solo el ruido de las olas golpeando el barco. Gold parecía reflexionar bastante, siempre lo había hecho desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Lo único que lo sacó de su transe fue el movimiento de dos contenedores que estaban a un lado de él. Aquellos dos contenedores contenían dos huevos, uno por cada contenedor.

—No me he olvidado de ustedes —confesó con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que les encontrare un buen entrenador en esta región, se los prometo.

[…]

 **20 de Mayo, Ciudad Jubileo**

El enorme reloj digital del edificio más alto de Ciudad Jubileo marcaba las seis de la tarde, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a entrar en su ocaso. Níquel y Rose habían alcanzado a llegar a la ciudad y, sin perder tiempo, Níquel fue a curar a su pokémon al centro pokémon. Luego de esperar sentadas por algunos minutos, la enfermera llamó a la chica para entregarle a su pokémon.

—Aquí tienes, tu Shuppet está completamente recuperado —comentó la enfermera, entregándole a Níquel la pokébola.

—Gracias, enfermera —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay de que, vuelve siempre que tus pokémon se encuentren heridos.

Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, Níquel se despidió de la enfermera y se dirigió hacia Rose, la cual le miraba con una cara burlona. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Níquel se desvaneció.

—Acabas de volver a sonreír —comentó con una risita.

—No, no lo hice…

—¡Men…!

Antes de que completara el gritó, Níquel alcanzó a taparle la boca con su mano. Estando en un centro pokémon, definitivamente era de muy mal gusto que Rose gritara justo ahí. Aunque Níquel estaba furiosa, Rose simplemente rio divertida.

—Enserio, debes de dejar de gritar —comentó la ojos cian—. Es molesto para las demás personas.

—No gritó, es solo que soy una persona asertiva —confesó con orgullo, saliendo del centro pokémon—. Así como mi padre lo llama.

—Supongo que Pearl te miente bastante —riendo sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué dices que dijiste? —preguntó Rose con cierto enojo, haciendo un puchero.

—Olvídalo, mejor enséñame lo fuerte que es la hija de un as del frente y una líder de gimnasio —la chica parecía bastante decidida de tener un combate.

—Claro que si —Rose se emocionó bastante, sacando a Buneary de su pokébola—. Pero necesitaremos encontrar un lugar donde pelear.

Para mantenerse así de elegante y limpia, Ciudad Jubileo prohibía los combates pokémon fuera de las pequeñas áreas reservadas para ese fin. De esa manera se mantendría la limpieza y seguridad de los habitantes.

—Debe haber una plaza cerca de aquí —comentó Rose, inspeccionado los alrededores.

—La profesora Moon dijo que la pokédex tenía un mapa detallado, ¿no? —preguntó la ojos cian.

—Así es, déjame revisar —sacando su pokédex de su mochila.

Luego de sacarla, Rose estuvo intentando entrar a la herramienta de mapa, pero no pudo encontrarla fácilmente. Níquel intentó ayudarla, pero ambas chicas no pudieron dar con el paradero de aquella importante herramienta. Parecía que Moon no hizo la pokédex de forma tan intuitiva como ellas esperaban. Luego de indagar un poco más, finalmente encontraron la función de mapa.

En lo que no se había equivocado Moon era en la función de mapa. En la pantalla se mostró un mapa completamente detallado de la ciudad, mostrando todo tipo de sitios de interés, horarios de los mismos, descripciones de lugares famosos e incluso un generador de rutas automáticas. Con ese mapa era imposible que se desviaran.

—La siguiente cancha de combate está a unas cuadras de aquí —indicó Níquel, mirando la ruta que la pokédex les marcaba.

—Perfecto, entonces pongámonos en marcha —comentó con un sonrisa, guardando su pokédex en su mochila—. ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó Níquel al ver como la chica corría a máxima velocidad.

—¡No grites tanto, Níquel! —gritó de vuelta, de manera burlona.

Aunque una pequeña vena de enojo saltó en su rostro, Níquel se apresuró a tratar de alcanzar a Rose. Aquella chica le parecía tremendamente infantil e irresponsable, después de todo era muy peligroso jugar a una carrera en medio de una ciudad tan grande.

Para su sorpresa, las calles se encontraban relativamente vacías y el transito apenas era importante, dándole a Rose todo el campo abierto que necesitaba para moverse de la manera más ágil y veloz que podía. Sin embargo, Níquel apenas era capaz de seguirle el paso, debía aceptar que pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en la mansión Berlitz le comenzaba a cobrar factura.

Antes de alcanzar a llegar a la pequeña arena de combate, Rose se detuvo al ver un gran conglomerado de personas en lo que parecía un pequeño evento. Níquel llegó unos segundos después, jadeando y con bastante sudor en el cuerpo. La chica había perdido bastante condición física.

—¿D-de donde sacaste tanta energía? —preguntó Níquel, jadeando.

—Mi madre me sacaba a correr todos los días para entrenar —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué crees que haya tanta gente agrupada aquí?

Luego de sentir que el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones, Níquel apreció con más interés el lugar. Además del gran número de personas, en medio del grupo había un pequeño escenario con algunas bocinas y algunas extrañas banderas moradas con un logo conformado por un Starly sujetando unas cadenas rotas en sus patas. Luego de hacer memoria un poco, Níquel recordó que era aquello.

—Parece ser un discurso de campaña del PNM —mencionó, recordando haberlos visto por la tv.

—¿PNM? —preguntó Rose, sin entender bien que era aquello.

—Partido Nuevo Mañana —Níquel sabía un poco de la política de la región—. Las elecciones para elegir presidente serán dentro de dos meses, por lo que supongo que están en sus últimos discursos.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —Rose estaba tocándose la barbilla y mirando al cielo—. ¿Vamos a ver?

—No hay nada nuevo que ver, seguramente sacaran todo lo que tengan que decir en el debate de la siguiente semana —comentó Níquel, con indiferencia—. Además, la ideología de ese partido no me cae bien.

Níquel comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha, pero Rose se quedó pensativa y mirando profundamente al cielo, cuando Níquel se acercó a ella, esta dijo.

—¿Qué es "ideología"? —preguntó con inocencia.

Ante aquella pregunta tan tonta (al menos para Níquel), la chica simplemente se golpeó la cara con la palma, no creyendo que esa chica no comprendiera un concepto tan simple. Luego de dar un fuerte suspiró de incredulidad, Níquel decidió explicarle el significado de dicha palabra.

—Tú sabes, son las ideas y pensamientos con las que tú crees y vives —dando una explicación rápida.

—Oh, gracias, Níquel —sonriendo—. Bueno, entonces será mejor ir a combatir.

Ambas chicas comenzaron el caminó hacia la pequeña cancha que estaba justo al lado del mitin, pero al llegar, unos guardias de seguridad les impidieron el paso y el acceso a la cancha.

—Por cuestiones de seguridad, no se podrá usar estas canchas hasta que termine el discurso —comentó uno de los elementos.

Y así era, había bastantes guardias de seguridad alrededor de las canchas, impidiendo el paso a cualquier entrenador que buscase tener un pequeño combate. Ante aquella negativa, Níquel preguntó cuánto tardaría el candidato en terminar su discurso, diciendo que solo faltarían unos veinte minutos.

—"Creo que es mejor esperar a tener que correr otra vez junto a Rose" —pensó Níquel, deseando no tener que volver a correr con esa chica hasta que tuviera mas condición física.

Luego de convencer a Rose, ambas chicas decidieron esperar cerca de donde estaba la multitud, escuchando lo que decía el candidato, Yake. Níquel aprovecharía el tiempo para planear una estrategia para vencer al Buneary de Rose, mientras que la chica de pelo rosado se quedaba escuchando el discurso de Yake.

En el escenario, un hombre bastante alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro estaba dando su discurso de campaña presidencial frente a la enorme multitud que lo escuchaba en silencio, escuchando atentamente las propuestas del candidato vestido con traje de gala oscuro.

—Quisiera hacer un pequeño paréntesis para agradecer a la hermosa Ciudad Jubileo por prestarnos este espacio —dijo aquel candidato, recargándose en el podio donde se encontraba el micrófono—. De verdad esta es una de las ciudades más bellas de todo el planeta, Kanto tendrá su Ciudad Azafrán y Johto su Ciudad Trigal, pero Sinnoh tiene la maravillosa y moderna Ciudad Jubileo.

Mientras Níquel no prestaba atención alguna al candidato, Rose estaba completamente entretenida viendo hablar a aquel hombre de aquella forma tan fluida.

—Debo aceptar que la seguridad en esta ciudad es excelente, tanto así que podemos organizar estos discursos a estas horas y que nadie se sienta inseguro al momento de volver a su casa —el hombre tomó el micrófono y comenzó a caminar por el escenario—. Sin embargo, la triste realidad es que no toda la región goza de la mejor seguridad. Muchas y muchos aún tienen que llegar rápido a sus casas antes de que el sol se oculte, pues saben que es altamente probable que un malhechor los asalte, los asesine o cosas mucho peores —metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. Aquí les pregunto, ¿Qué han hecho los gobernantes de las demás ciudades de Sinnoh para mejorar esto? ¿Qué ha hecho el actual gobierno para evitar que la mayoría de personas los consuma el miedo de no poder salir por la noche?

La respuesta a aquellas palabras fue un silencio casi total. La gente comenzaba a mirarse a sí misma, buscando en la cara del otro una respuesta clara, pero no había una respuesta fija, solo silencio. Pareciese como si todos se sintieran un poco avergonzados, avergonzados por haber elegido al actual gobierno que se había elegido hace seis años.

—Es triste, es triste que solo los entrenadores pueden darse el lugar del salir a la calle en la noche sin temor, aun incluso ellos mismo no están seguros si no son lo suficientemente fuertes —confesó, energizando su voz—. Y este gobierno lo ha estado permitiendo desde los últimos treinta años, incluso fueron incapaces de detener al Team Galaxy hace veinte años, tuvimos que depender de los líderes de gimnasio, el alto mando, la campeona y los tres pokédex holders para que le nos mantuvieran a salvo. El gobierno de aquel entonces no pudo hacerse cargo, y eso sigue pasando en estos días —con una mirada enojada, habló a la audiencia con energía—. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han sufrido ataques por parte del Team Age y el Team Right?

Ante aquella pregunta, el público comenzó a enardecerse, levantando la mano con furia y gritando a viva voz lo que habían sufrido. Aquellos extraños grupos parecían haber estado un caos en la población, sin embargo, Níquel parecía no entender a que se refería.

—¿Team Age? —se preguntó a sí misma, buscando una respuesta en Rose.

—No sé mucho, pero creo que mi padre me contó sobre ellos —recordando las palabras de su padre—. Mi padre tuvo un percance con el Team Age cuando viajaba por la ruta 209 para comprar unas cosas a Ciudad Corazon, creo que visten una especie de ropas de cuero con cota de mallas.

—¿Cómo el antiguo Team Plasma? —preguntó de vuelta la ojos cian.

—Supongo que sí. En cuanto a Team Right, la verdad no los ubico.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con alguna especie de grupo conservador, al menos eso me dice el nombre —llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre? —preguntó, ingenuamente.

—Tú sabes, derecha e izquierda.

Níquel debía acostumbrarse a que Rose no entendía a la perfección de todo lo que le hablaba. Dándose una palmada en la cara, decidió explicarle un poco acerca del tema.

—La derecha es una ideología conservadora, enfocada a cosas tradicionales y eso —explicando—, mientras que la izquierda es lo opuesto, algo más liberal y esas cosas.

—Oh, ya entendí —la chica sonrió enérgicamente, para luego voltear a ver a la multitud—. Parece que les han causado muchos problemas.

—No deben tratarse de buenos tipos, aunque mientras no nos topemos con ellos no creo que haya problemas —la chica volvió a llevarse las manos a la nuca—. Espero que esto se termine.

Níquel volvió a ser indiferente al discurso de Yake, mientras que Rose seguía viendo de manera interesada a la multitud. No entendía mucho de aquellos temas políticos, pero le llamaba bastante la atención el cómo Yake expresaba sus ideas de manera tal que todo el mundo lo apoyara.

—Ellos fueron tan ineptos que ni siquiera pudieron darse cuenta de las bases de operaciones del Team Galaxy en Ciudad Vetusta y Ciudad Rocavelo, vaya que era incompetentes —llevándose la mano a la frente en señal de decepción—. Sin embargo, esto puede cambiar, tenemos el poder de hacer cambiar las cosas este próximo primero de Julio —la voz de Yake transmitía esperanza—. Por todos aquellos que sufrieron un asalto, un robo, un secuestro o cualquier otro tipo de delito, por todos ellos hagamos un cambio, un cambio que realmente importe. Les invitó a que apoyen este proyecto de nación, para que todos finalmente podamos vivir en tranquilidad y paz, para que dejemos de sobrevivir y comenzamos a vivir —con una sonrisa en el rostro, gritó enérgicamente—. ¡Por el bien de la región Sinnoh! Muchas gracias.

Aquello fue seguido por una ola de gritos y aplausos por parte de la multitud, los cuales comenzaron a gritar el nombre de aquel extraño candidato. Todos en júbilo, todos con ganas de gritar y apoyar a Yake en las elecciones. Aquel discurso parecía haber sido un completo éxito.

Mientras Yake bajaba del escenario, la multitud se comenzó a dispersar de manera pausada y lenta, había algunos guardias de seguridad que guiaban a la gente para salir del recinto con seguridad. Mientras lo hacían, Níquel y Rose esperaron a que finalmente se fueran los guardias de las zonas de combate. Solo debían esperar a que Yake se retirara del lugar.

Al estar en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado, no tuvieron que interactuar directamente con la eufórica multitud que apoyaba al candidato y gritaba su nombre al unísono. Solo esperaron cinco minutos y, finalmente, el candidato se había ido, dejando las canchas de combate libres.

—Ya era hora —Níquel se estiró para desentumecer los músculos—. Estos discursos duran demasiado, incluso ya se puede ver a la luna.

Cuando ambas miraron al cielo, la luna les saludo desde lo alto. Las luces de las calles se habían activado automáticamente, por lo que no tendrían problemas para poder caminar hasta ahí.

Mientras ambas caminaban, Níquel pudo notar como Rose se mantenía en silencio y pensaba en las palabras que Yake acababa de decir. Aquello comenzaba a darle vueltas a la cabeza, tanto así que Níquel se interesó lo suficiente para preguntarle el porqué de su silencio tan incómodo.

—¿No te pareció increíble cómo Yake hablaba de aquella forma tan fluida y convencida? —preguntó.

—Son candidatos, deben hacerlo para poder ganar votos —levantando los hombros.

—Fue tan extraño —mientras caminaba, Rose paró en seco—. Níquel, ¿tú crees que realmente es tan insegura la situación en Sinnoh?

Ante aquella pregunta, Níquel también se detuvo y comenzó a pensar.

Naciendo en una familia de clase baja, la chica entendía bastante bien lo que era la delincuencia en aquellos barrios bajos. Incluso sus padres habían sido asesinados por aquel extraño hombre. El vivir con su abuela también le enseñó cuan malos podían ser las personas, inclusos los propios niños de su propia edad. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a vivir con Diamond y Platinum, los peligros a los que se enfrentó disminuyeron notoriamente, así que no estaba del todo segura de su respuesta.

—No estoy segura —respondió, tocándose el codo—. Supongo que todo depende de cómo lo mires, siempre habrá gente mala y gente "muy" mala —haciendo énfasis en eso último—. De todas formas, si no quieres sufrir eso tendrás que hacerte muy fuerte, y eso solo lo podrás lograr con entrenamiento —alzando la pokébola de su Shuppet—. Así que vamos a luchar.

—De acuerdo —sonriendo.

Ambas comenzaron a correr un poco hasta finalmente llegar a la arena de combate (por suerte para Níquel, estaba vez Rose no corrió tan rápido).

La arena era un pequeño campo del tamaño de un campo de baloncesto, en suelo tenia las típicas marcas que delimitaban el terreno de combate y el área donde debían estar los entrenadores. Esta última estaba sobre una pequeña plataforma elevada, para que el entrenador pudiese ver mejor a su compañero en el combate.

Luego de posicionarse en sus lugares, Níquel lanzó la pokébola de su Shuppet, saliendo el pokémon fantasma con mucha energía. Rose hizo lo propio con su Buneary, la cual salió con una cara que mostraba bastante determinación, lista para librar el tan ansiado combate.

—¿Estas lista, Rose? —preguntó Níquel, arqueando la ceja.

—Cuando quieras, Níquel, Bunny y yo estamos listas para lo que tú y Shuppet tengan.

—De acuerdo, no me contendré en lo absoluto —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¡Shuppet, usa Chirrido!

—¡Bunny, contraataca con Ojitos Tiernos! —gritó la entrenadora.

El primero en moverse fue el pokémon de Rose, el cual le dirigió una mirada sumamente sutil y tierna mesclada con unos lindos ojos acaramelados que lograron hacer mecha en Shuppet, bajando su ataque. Sin embargo, el pokémon recordó la orden de su entrenadora y emitió un fuerte sonido metálico que hizo que Rose y Buneary trataran de taparse los oídos. Aquel ataque logró que la defensa de Buneary disminuyera notablemente.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Shuppet, usa Desarme! —ordenó su entrenadora.

Sin perder el tiempo, el pokémon golpeó con fuerza a Buneary usando su cabeza, haciendo que este tirara la Baya Oran que ocultaba en sus orejas. Al caer al suelo, la baya quedó destruida. Rose se quedó impresionada de que Shuppet haya logrado quitar la baya que tanto había escondido en su pokémon.

—La habilidad de Shuppet, Cacheo —comentó con seriedad.

—Así es, Shuppet puede detectar cualquier objeto que tenga un pokémon y deshabilitarlo por completo —sonrió Níquel confiada—. Además, parece que Buneary sufrió bastante daño.

Así era, a pesar de haber bajado el ataque de Shuppet, Buneary había recibido una gran cantidad de daño, pero el pokémon aún tenía energías para seguir luchando, levantándose del suelo con determinación.

—¡Bunny, es hora de la estrategia cinco! —ordenó Rose con coraje— ¡Usa Profecía!

Níquel se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no entendió en un primer momento a que se refería con "estrategia cinco", pero puedo adivinar a que se refería al ver el pequeño resplandor que emitió Buneary y como este cubrió a Shuppet.

—¡Usa Desarme una vez más! —gritó de manera enérgica la entrenadora de ojos cian.

—¡Contraataca con Puño Drenaje! —ordenó de igual forma la chica de pelo rosado.

Los dos pokémon se acercaron rápidamente al otro y ejecutaron sus ataques casi simultáneamente. Shuppet logró azotar a Buneary con la cabeza, mientras que Buneary logró acertar un puñetazo en el cuerpo, ahora corpóreo, del pokémon fantasma.

Aquella gran colisión generó que ambos pokémon salieran disparados hacia donde estaban sus entrenadoras. Shuppet logró levantarse, pero su cuerpo se notaba bastante cansado, mientras que al pokémon conejo le parecía ir mejor. Cuando se levantó, un aura verde le rodeó y, al desvanecerse dicha aura, el pokémon parecía haberse recuperado del golpe.

—¿Puño Drenaje, enserio? —preguntó Níquel, incrédula—. Buneary no puede aprenderlo normalmente.

—Un Buneary normal no, pero un Buneary entrenado por la mejor luchadora de Sinnoh, si —Rose sonrió enérgicamente—. Mi madre logró enseñarle ese movimiento a Bunny desde hace algún tiempo.

—Vaya, parece que eres fuerte después de todo —riendo levemente, Níquel se lamentó no haberle enseñado más movimientos a Shuppet—. Sin embargo, Shuppet y yo pensamos darlo todo hasta el final.

—Bien pensado —sonriendo—. ¡Bunny, estrategia cuatro! —gritó repentinamente—. ¡Usa Ojitos Tiernos una vez más!

—Shuppet, trata de…

Antes de que pudiera ordenar a su pokémon, Buneary le dirigió otra mirada dulce a Shuppet, haciendo que su ataque bajara una vez más. Debía admitirlo, Rose era bastante buena buscando cada pequeña oportunidad, la había agarrado por sorpresa con la guardia baja.

—¡Shuppet, usa Chirrido para compensar! —ordenó.

Shuppet volvió a producir aquel sonido ensordecedor que volvió un poco más vulnerable al rival y a su entrenadora. Aprovechando el despiste, Níquel le ordenó a Shuppet atacar con otro Desarme, pero Rose tenía otro plan entre manos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó la entrenadora, quitándose las manos de los oídos.

Antes de que Shuppet atacara, Buneary saltó encima de él y lo recibió con una potente ráfaga de estrellas energéticas que lo golpearon incansablemente. Para su fortuna, el ataque no le hizo tanto daño como esperaba.

Sin embargo, el plan maestro de Rose aún no se terminaba. Cuando la lluvia de estrellas cesó, el pokémon fantasma comenzó a buscar con la mirada la ubicación de su rival, pero no se encontró absolutamente nada. Lo que él no sabía, era que Buneary estaba justo detrás de él.

—¡Detrás de tuyo! —gritó Níquel.

Cuando el pokémon volteó, Buneary acertó otro poderoso Puño Drenaje directo en la cara del pokémon, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse en el piso del suelo contrario. Aquella jugada dejó bastante sorprendida a Níquel. Comenzaba a entender que Rose y Buneary tenían una especie de tácticas de combate especiales. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver como Shuppet apenas podía levantarse.

—¡Te encuentras bien! —le gritó Níquel a su pokémon.

El pokémon de tipo fantasma hacia todo lo posible por levantarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas le hacía difícil el ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el pokémon pudo volver a flotar una vez más, pero desafortunadamente fue recibido por una última ráfaga de estrellas que acabó con él.

—¡Usa Rapidez! —gritó Rose, no perdiendo el tiempo.

Aquel ataque fue la guinda en el pastel. Shuppet finalmente cayó al suelo, completamente debilitado por aquella extenuante batalla, Buneary por su parte estaba con mucha más energía que antes. Al ver a su pokémon en el piso, Níquel saltó sin dudar hacia la arena y corrió para ver a su pokémon. El cual solo la miró con ojos de arrepentimiento.

—Has peleado muy bien, Shuppet —confesó Níquel con una sonrisa.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Rose también se había acercado a ver a Shuppet.

—Sí, solo necesita un poco de descanso y…

—Dale de comer esto —la chica le hizo entrega de una baya Sidra—. Lo pondrá mejor.

Aunque Níquel parecía recia a aceptar aquel regalo, el ver el estado de su pokémon le hizo tragarse su orgullo, tomando la baya y ofreciéndosela a su pokémon. Al comerla, Shuppet recuperó gran parte de sus fuerzas y pudo elevarse sin ayuda. Agradeciendo a Rose por la baya.

—G-gracias, Rose —agradeció con vergüenza—. Ha sido un excelente combate.

—Ni que lo digas, tú y Shuppet son bastante hábiles —Rose sonrió y tomó a su Buneary entre sus brazos—. Hiciste un excelente combate, Bunny, es hora de descansar —la chica sacó la pokébola de su compañero y lo metió dentro.

—Cuando luchabas, le dijiste a Buneary que ejecutara ciertas estrategias —comentó Níquel con curiosidad—. ¿Ya habías entrenado antes con ella?

—Así es, mi madre y mi padre me ayudaron en eso de crear las primeras diez estrategias —confesó con una sonrisa—.

—¿Eso significa que tienes más?

—Al menos eso quiero —dijo con inocencia, rascándose la cabeza—. Cuando consiga nuevos compañeros, conseguiré nuevas estrategias.

Fue entonces que Níquel sonrió lentamente, ahora sentía como aquella extraña chica gritona era un gran entrenadora con la cual tenía que tener cuidado. Se notaba a leguas que ella era hija de un as del frente y una líder de gimnasio. Con ese combate, Níquel comenzó a sentir un poco de respeto por esa chica.

Luego de que Níquel metiera a Shuppet en su pokébola, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Níquel tenía mucho que pensar sobre la derrota que había tenido con Rose, inclusive ya estaba planeando su revancha.

—¿Dónde piensas dormir? —preguntó Rose, con interés.

—¿Dormir? —la chica pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta—. No estoy segura, pero creo que buscare un hotel para pasar la noche.

—En ese caso te acompañare —Rose le dio una palmada en la espalda a Níquel—. Mis padres me dieron una tarjeta de hospedaje financiada por la asociación pokémon, así que puedo dormir donde quiera. Además, eso reforzara nuestra amistad para emprender este viaje juntas.

Al escuchar aquello último, Níquel volvió a quedarse quieta y su rostro se ensombreció. A pesar del respeto que le tenía a Rose, parecía que ella no entendía muy bien los límites que tenían que tener entre ellas.

—Nunca dije que sería tu compañera —dijo de manera seria.

—P-pero, creí que…

—Creíste mal, Rose —el tono de Níquel asustó a la chica de pelo rosado—. Lo único que compartimos son las pokédex, pero eso no implica en ningún sentido que tengamos que viajar juntas —Níquel siguió avanzando, con paso firme—. Disfruto de mi soledad, si no te importa.

—Un viaje en conjunto siempre es mejor que un viaje en solitario, piensa en nuestros pa… en Diamond, Platinum y mi padre —la chica quería convencer a Níquel de que unirse era mejor idea.

—Ellos fueron ellos, nosotras somos nosotras —caminando tranquilamente—. Diamond, Platinum y Pearl hicieron su viaje a su manera, eso significa que nosotras elegimos la manera de tener nuestro viaje, y la mía es andar en solitario.

—D-de acuerdo —aceptó Rose, con tristeza.

Al terminar de decir eso, Níquel volvió a sentir otra vez esa maldita presión en el pecho, una presión que hacia nacer dentro de ella una especie de sentimiento de tristeza y decepción. Ya era la tercera vez que lo sentía y no sabía porque demonios le ocurría. Estaba comenzando a preocuparle más de la cuenta.

Mientras se tocaba el pecho, la chica giró y miró a una Rose bastante decaída y triste. Era como si Níquel fuese capaz de sentir las emociones de aquella chica de pelo rosado. Si así era, debía pararlo.

—R-rose —Níquel trató de buscar el aire que le faltaba—. N-no quise asustarte, es solo que me gusta hacer las cosas solas.

—E-está bien, no hay problema —respondió, con aquel tono desalentado.

—Hagamos un trató, mañana nos separaremos para seguir nuestro viaje, pero nos volveremos a ver en unos cincos días en la entrada al Monte Corona de la ruta 207, ahí seguiremos nuestro viaje juntas hasta Ciudad Corazon, ¿te parece? —al sentir aquel sentimiento tan punzante, Níquel decidió ceder un poco.

—¿Enserio? —la chica preguntó con alegría, haciendo que Níquel se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Solo si me prometes no gritar tanto —comentó con una pequeña risa forzada.

—¡Hecho! —la chica dio un gran gritó que asustó a Níquel—. Perdón, juro que es la última vez que lo hare, jeje —bajando la voz.

Aquel gritó había logrado que aquella extraña sensación desapareciera. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Níquel simplemente tragó saliva y suspiró, derrotada. Aunque en el fondo agradecía el gritó de Rose, aun sentía que viajar con ella tanto tiempo podría ser una mala idea.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo con eso, Níquel y Rose comenzaron a buscar un hotel donde quedarse. Ambas tenían la ventaja económica de poder quedarse en el hotel que desearan, pero Níquel buscó el más económico que encontrara, no se sentía cómoda gastando dinero que no le pertenecía. Por su parte, Rose la siguió de cerca, ella estaba dispuesta a dormir donde fuera que Níquel fuera.

Mientras avanzaban por aquellas calles, Níquel se seguía preguntando por qué había estado teniendo esos extraños eventos los últimos días. Aquella extraña fuerza de empatía le hacía sentir fuertemente las emociones de los otros de manera casi aleatoria, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Debía averiguar que le sucedía, aquello no era en lo absoluto normal y podría perjudicar su entrenamiento. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso.

[…]

 **20 de Mayo, Ciudad Canal**

Los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día alcanzaron a ser vistos por los tripulantes del SS Aqua cuando este desembarcó en Ciudad Canal. El enorme barco llegó sin mayores complicaciones al puerto de la hermosa ciudad.

A los alrededores, habían un sin número de personas que esperaban a que sus familiares y/o amigos salieran de la embarcación. A pesar del ligero frio que había, la gente estaba bastante entusiasmada por ver a sus seres queridos.

En las cercanías se encontraban reunidos tres antiguos entrenadores que habían sido conocidos en la región como los pokédex holders de Sinnoh; Diamond, Pearl y Platinum. Los tres amigos esperaban con alegría la llegada de sus compañeros de Johto.

Platinum llevaba puesto un lindo suéter rojo y una larga falda negra, Diamond llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones oscuros, y Pearl llevaba una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones vaqueros. Los tres holders esperaban justo en el límite donde se les permitía estar, vigilando en todo momento a que sus amigos llegaran. Sin embargo, había una persona que faltaba por llegar.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Moon? —preguntó Platinum, extrañada.

—Seguro que aún debe estar con Rose y Níquel —respondió Pearl con una sonrisa confiada—. No me esperaba que considerara también a Níquel.

—Honestamente yo tampoco —confesó Diamond, rascándose la nuca—. Solo recibí la llamada y conteste.

—Supongo que aún debe estar convenciéndola de que acepte la pokédex —la mujer suspiró—. Espero logre hacerla aceptar.

—Moon es una chica muy buena convenciendo, seguro lo lograra —comentó el rubio con una risa—. Solo espero que no llegue después de que Gold y Crystal nos encuentren.

Diamond y Platinum se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. Aunque la capacidad de persuasión de Moon podía ser considerable, Níquel era una chica impredecible y bastante orgullosa. En el fondo temían que su hija adoptiva diera demasiados problemas o se metiera en líos por aquella actitud tan característica de ella.

Mientras esperaban, Platinum sacó su teléfono para intentar distraerse un poco, se sentía un poco nerviosa al ver otra vez a Gold y Crystal después de tanto tiempo. Además, cuando Diamond le comentó del pequeño problema que ambos tenían, la mujer se preocupó por sus compañeros.

Diamond por su parte estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero estaba igual de intranquilo con la situación de Gold y Crystal. Cuando miró a su mejor amigo de reojo, notó como su expresión le confirmaba que, tal vez, esta sería la última oportunidad de ayudarlos antes de que terminaran destruyéndose entre ellos.

Gold había contactado con ellos anteriormente, contándoles el enorme problema que habían sufrido hace apenas dos años. El hombre, hecho un mar de lágrimas, les pidió su ayuda para evitar que él y Crystal terminaran mal, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarlos.

Mientras Diamond y Pearl buscaban una forma de ayudar, y Platinum se distraía con su teléfono. Una voz detrás suyo les hizo girar rápidamente. Finalmente había llegado Moon, la cual había logrado colarse sin ser vista usando unos lentes oscuros y quitándose su bata.

—Buenas noches, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum —Moon hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

—No tiene de que preocuparse —Diamond saludó de vuelta—. Gold y Crystal aun no bajan del barco.

—Aunque no deben tardar —Pearl miró de reojo el barco, notando como había menos gente bajando del mismo.

—Entonces creo que llegue justo a tiempo —la profesora suspiró, aliviada, y se acercó a la línea límite—. Por cierto, me acabo de ver con Rose y Níquel.

—¿Y qué tal te fue, Moon? —preguntó Platinum, con curiosidad.

—Bien —la profesora miró a Pearl directamente—. Rose es una niña energética y linda, digno de su padre. Aceptó la pokédex con gusto.

—Mi querida Rose, nunca se queda sin energía —confesó Pearl con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hay de Níquel? ¿Lograste convencerla? —preguntó Diamond con nerviosismo.

—B-bueno —Moon hizo una cara bastante divertida que demostraba cierto nerviosismo—, Níquel es bastante orgullosa y de carácter bastante fuerte, pero al final logra convencerla de tomar la pokédex —la profesora sonrió, confiada.

—¿Enserio lo lograste? —Platinum parecía incrédula.

—Fue extraño, pero creo que logre motivarla lo suficiente para que aceptara tenerla, por lo menos hasta que termine su viaje —rascándose la nuca—. Ambas son chicas bastante fuertes, estoy segura que usaran bien la pokédex.

Diamond y Platinum se vieron así mismos, aliviados de que Moon lograra convencer a Níquel de que aceptara la pokédex. En el fondo sentían que la chica jamás aceptaría ese aparato, pero suspiraron aliviados de que ella hubiese decidido aceptar la pokédex y ayudar a Moon con su investigación.

Mientras conversaban sobre la pokédex, Pearl alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a las personas por la cuales estaban ahí. Alzando la mano, el rubio logró llamar la atención del hombre de pelo azabache y la mujer de pelo azul. El hombre se acercó de manera animada al grupo, mientras que la mujer caminaba de manera calmada y tranquila.

—¡Chico glotón, chica rica, chico imperativo y chica de las miradas! —gritó Gold desde lo lejos, haciendo que el grupo sintiera cierta vergüenza.

—No deberías llamarlos así —comentó Crystal, con seriedad.

—Ellos lo entienden —luego de caminar un poco más, finalmente llegó con ellos—. ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

El grupo de Sinnoh los saludaron cordialmente, a pesar de la presentación de Gold, los cuatro estaban felices de verlos. Luego de un fuerte apretón de manos, los seis estaban listos para ir a la mansión de Platinum para cenar algo.

El grupo comenzó a moverse hacia la limosina de Platinum. Diamond y Pearl ayudaron con el equipaje de sus compañeros, cargando las cuatro maletas que ambos habían traído desde Johto. Platinum miraba con un poco de curiosidad a Crystal. No se esperaba ver a una Crystal tan apagada y tan seria, parecía como si se hubiese tomado a pecho lo de "chica súper seria" que le decía Gold a cada rato.

—¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? —preguntó Moon, con curiosidad.

—Excelente, la brisa marina era demasiado relajante —respondió el azabache con una sonrisa—. ¿No lo crees así, Crys?

—Fue relajante —respondió sin demasiado ánimo.

—El clima de Sinnoh es bastante agradable, seguro les gustara —antes de que se formara un ambiente incomodo, Diamond intervino.

—He escuchado de eso —Gold sonrió y se acercó a Diamond—. Tienes presentarme tu restaurante, Diamond, estoy seguro que sigues haciendo comida deliciosa.

—Por supuesto, tú y Crystal están invitados para cualquier día que gusten —el chico sonrió—. Todos son bienvenidos.

Aunque todos sonrieron por la invitación de Diamond, Crystal siguió de manera inmutable. La chica caminaba de una forma tan tranquila y calmada que daba miedo, más aun considerando como sus ojos parecían ver a un punto fijo en el cielo. Diamond y Pearl sabían de la condición de Crystal, pero no esperaban que fuera tan grave.

Luego de caminar un poco más, finalmente llegaron a la enorme limosina que los llevaría hasta la enorme residencia Berlitz. Aquel hermoso y fino auto cautivó bastante a Moon y Gold, ambos no estaban para nada acostumbrados a la fineza y extravagancia de Platinum, mientras que Diamond y Pearl estaban plenamente acostumbrados.

Luego de subir su equipaje, el grupo emprendió el viaje hasta Pueblo Arena. El trayecto duraría apenas una hora aproximadamente, el camino se había vuelto más corto desde que se había construido esa carreta que conecta por tierra a Ciudad Canal con Ciudad Jubileo. En el trayecto, el grupo tendría bastante cosas de las cuales conversar.

Aunque Gold era el que más conversaba con los holders de Sinnoh, Crystal seguía callada y seria, mirando la ventana de la limosina con desanimo, casi buscando algo en los lugares que veía. Platinum se mantenía atenta a Crystal, deseaba saber cómo ayudar a su compañera, pero no sabía exactamente como. La hereda buscó respuesta en Diamond, pero este solo le devolvía una mirada que le hacía entender que era algo demasiado complicado.

Moon estaba algo nerviosa, tener a todos esos entrenadores más grandes que ella le hacía sentirse insignificante, pequeña. Sin embargo, internamente sabía que ese pequeño malestar, fruto de su corta edad, no podía distraerle del objetivo principal por el cual trajo a estos holders a Sinnoh.

Sin embargo, la chica recordó que también había alguien más que era vital en su plan. Mirando su teléfono, la profesora confirmó que había recibido un mensaje del extraño contacto que esperaba en su laboratorio. Aquel chico parecía estar a punto de llegar, por lo que Moon tendría que despedirse del grupo ni bien llegaran a la mansión.

Luego de otros quince minutos de viaje, el grupo llegó a la enorme residencia Berlitz. Al bajar, Gold se quedó maravillado de lo hermosa y linda que era aquella mansión. La recordaba un poco menos espectacular.

—¿Hicieron remodelaciones? —preguntó Gold, luego de haber salido del auto.

—Solo unas pocas, desde que Níquel vive aquí —respondió Platinum, con una sonrisa.

—Oh cierto, la niña orgullosa —el chico rio un poco—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Salió de viaje en la mañana —respondió Diamond—. Comenzará su aventura junto a la hija de Pearl.

—Así es, la pequeña Rose también salió de viaje.

Aunque los tres hombres parecían felices, Platinum pudo notar como, por primera vez desde que la vio, la cara de Crystal comenzó a cambiar ligeramente. Aquel frio y seco rostro parecía reflejar un poco de tristeza y enojo, casi ira. Quiso acercarse, pero la voz de Moon la detuvo en seco.

—Bueno, creo que yo tendré que retirarme —confesó Moon, con un poco de pena.

—¿Enserio te tienes que ir, Moon? —preguntó Pearl, consternado.

—Sí, tengo un asunto que me salió de última hora y debo atenderlo —la chica sacó a su Decidueye de su pokébola.

—Bueno, supongo que te perderás de la comida de Día, quiero decir Diamond —el rubio solo suspiró.

—Lo lamento, volveré pronto con noticias y…

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —Crystal interrumpió, en seco.

—A-a mi laboratorio —Moon no esperaba en lo absoluto que Crystal la interrumpiera de aquella manera tan fuerte.

—¿Acaso no tendrá algo que ver con el portafolio que tienes en tus manos? —la voz de Crystal se volvía bastante agresiva.

—Sí, tiene que ver con su contenido, la pokédex —confesó Moon, con seriedad.

—Ya veo… supongo que se la piensas dar a un entrenador —el rostro de Crystal reflejaba cierta culpa—. ¿Estas segura de que quieres cargar con esa responsabilidad?

—Por supuesto, ese chico es bastante fuerte como para ser un pokédex holder —Moon sabía el punto al que quería llegar Crystal.

—No deberías confiarles esa responsabilidad tan a ligera, no sabes lo que les podrías causar, lo que les podría… —la voz de la capturadora se agrietó tanto que apenas y podía hablar, cuando su ojo comenzó a deslizar una lágrima, la mujer rápidamente se la secó—. Moon, tú nos trajiste aquí, así que espero que sea rápido para que podamos volver a Johto cuanto antes, ¿ok?

La actitud de Crystal sorprendió a todos los presentes, exceptuando a Gold, el cual miraba con preocupación y tristeza aquella escena. Aquello era por lo cual había pedido ayuda a Diamond y Pearl, su esposa no estaba bien, aunque no podía culparla.

—Sera lo más rápido que pueda, pero creo que necesitan descansar un poco —Moon miró de forma seria y determinada a Crystal—. Descanse, en cuatro días les daré la información que necesitan, por el momento relájense, en especial tú, Crystal —la profesora fue elevada con la ayuda de su pokémon—. Cuídense.

Moon se marchó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Crystal sumamente sumida en su propio maremoto de pensamientos. La mujer mirada como la profesora desaparecía en el oscuro horizonte, hasta que Gold le tocó el hombro. Al sentir aquel calor, la mujer simplemente se hizo a un lado y se acercó a Platinum, como buscando una forma de refugiarse del hombre.

Platinum se sintió bastante confundida por el acto. Tener a Crystal tan cerca y ser usada como método para que Gold se alejara de ella le hacía sentirse, rara. En medio de toda esa aura incomoda, la mujer de ojos avellana solo pudo decir:

—¿Entramos de una vez?

[…]

 **20 de Mayo, Pueblo Arena**

La noche se apodero de Pueblo Arena, logrando que la mayoría de sus habitantes se resguardaran en sus hogares. Sin embargo, en la puerta del gran laboratorio de la profesora Moon, un chico de pelo azul, piel blanca y ojos rojos esperaba sentado la vuelta de la profesora.

Junto aquel chico, un pequeño Weedle le hacía compañía, el pokémon parecía estar algo cansado, pero se mantenía despierto para resguardar a su entrenador. El chico miró una vez más su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya era relativamente tarde. Suspiró, como lamentando el no haber venido antes cuando la profesora lo citó en Ciudad Jubileo.

Sin embargo, mientras jugaba con las mangas de su extraña chaqueta azul, un sonido le hizo levantarse de golpe y mirar a su derecha. La profesora Moon había llegado.

—Buenas noches, profesora —el chico saludó cordialmente.

—Buenas noches, Titán, lamento haberte hecho esperar —la profesora se lamentaba el haber llegado tan tarde—. Tuve que recibir a unos amigos de Johto.

—No se preocupe, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco pude presentarme cuando usted me lo pidió —admitiendo con mucha pena, Titán esperó a que Moon abriera la puerta del laboratorio.

Una vez abierta, ambos entraron al enredoso y sofisticado laboratorio de Moon. La chica apenas había sido nombrada profesora desde hacía dos años, por lo que aún era inexperta en ordenar de manera adecuada todos los papeles que tenía. Además, sentía demasiado respetó como para tocar algunos de los papeles que Rowan dejo antes de morir.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el lago? —preguntó Moon, con curiosidad.

—Otra de esas extrañas invasiones de pokémon raros, aparecieron unos extraños pokémon parecidos a un Horsea, pero eran de color café con morado —el chico sacó una pokébola de su cinturón—. Solo puede capturar a tres de esos pokémon, los demás huyeron al fondo del lago.

La profesora tomó la pokébola del chico y examinó al pokémon que había en su interior. Luego de analizarlo por un corto tiempo, la RotomDex de Moon salió para analizar los datos del pokémon.

—Este espécimen es un Skrelp, el pokémon pseudoalga —Rotom miraba la pokébola con interés—. Este pokémon es originario de los mares de Kalos, Hoenn y Alola, no se tiene registro alguno de algún avistamiento de estos pokémon en Sinnoh, hasta ahora.

—Ya veo, es la especie numero treinta y cuatro no nativa que encuentras —Moon parecía fascinada por la aparición de dicho pokémon—. Esto se vuelve cada vez más raro.

—Los Skrelp son pokémon de agua salada, no deberían aparecer en agua dulce —Rotom estaba intrigado por la aparición de dicha especie.

—Le he enviado los dos Skrelp a su laboratorio, pero me gustaría preguntarle si puedo quedarme con este —Titán recogió la pokébola—. Fue bastante duro de vencer y me gustaría entrenarlo.

—Por supuesto, prefiero que tú los conserves a que estén por ahí dañando el ecosistema —Moon rápidamente recordó el porqué estaba ahí—. Además, lo necesitaras para tu siguiente misión.

Titán había estado trabajando para la profesora a jornada completa desde que esta llegó a ser profesora. Moon le había confiado varias misiones para su investigación, incluida la captura de especies extrañas en la región, evento que había estado ocurriendo hace dos años aproximadamente.

—¿Cuál será esa misión? —preguntó Titán, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, primero quiero que recibas esto —la profesora abrió su maletín y le mostró a Titán el contenido—. Esta es la nueva versión de la pokédex, quisiera que tú la tuvieras.

Titán se vio gratamente sorprendido al ver aquel hermoso artefacto. Las proporciones y el diseño le encantaba de sobre manera, era como una pieza de arte. El chico la tomó entre sus manos, se sentía bastante maravillado por la belleza tecnológica que tenía entre manos.

—Es hermosa —confesó con una sonrisa—. ¿Enserio quiere dármela?

—Tú eres el más indicado para portarla —Moon sonrió y se acercó al chico—. Has trabajado duro estos dos años, realmente te la has ganado por derecho propio.

—M-muchas gracias —el chico tartamudeó y una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, la cual limpió rápidamente—. Hare buen uso de ella.

—Estoy segura de que si —Moon sonrió, para recibir una notificación en su pokéreloj que le indicaba la hora actual—. Bueno, por el momento te explicare como usarla, ya que actualmente no tengo misiones por ahora —confesó con un poco de pena—. Tomate estos próximos dos días libres.

Titán aceptó con gusto el plan de la profesora, la cual procedió a explicarle todas las funciones de la pokédex y cómo usarla. Titán prestó suma atención a las explicaciones de Moon, estaba bastante maravillado en todo lo que aquella maquina podía hacer.

Luego de eso, Titán se despidió de la profesora y se fue del laboratorio ayudado por su Yanmega. Moon vio partir finalmente al último chico al cual le haría entregada de la pokédex. Con un suspiró, la chica esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión. Sin saberlo, el futuro de una región podría depender de aquella elección de entrenadores.

[…]

 **21 de Mayo, Afueras de Ciudad Jubileo.**

La noche con Rose fue (por palabras de la propia Níquel) bastante agotadora. Níquel seguía sin creer toda la energía que la chica tenia, apenas y pudo dormir tranquilamente con esa chica al lado.

Luego de despertarse y haber desayunado, ambas chicas decidieron despedirse en el centro de la ciudad. Ambas con sus metas bien en claro.

—¿Entonces enfrentaras a Roark primero? —preguntó Níquel.

—Así es, me dará tiempo suficiente para explorar la ruta 203 —Rose parecía basten optimista, con su pequeña Buneary apoyándola a un lado de ella.

—Entonces yo enfrentare a Gardenia —Níquel también estaba feliz, al igual que su Shuppet que la acompañaba—. Recuerda, en cinco días nos veremos en la entrada al Monte Corona, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —respondió—. ¡No te atrevas a irte sin mí! —gritó.

—Solo tienes que dejar de gritar —un pequeño suspiró salió de sus labios—. No lo hare, una promesa es una promesa —Níquel alzó la mano—. Vuélvete fuerte y vence a Roark, tendremos nuestra revancha.

—Tómalo por hecho, Níquel —Rose apretó la mano de Níquel con firmeza—. Tú también vuélvete fuerte.

Con una promesa a futuro, las dos entrenadoras partieron hacia rumbos distintos. Níquel se iría hacia el norte, por la ruta 204, mientras que Rose partiría rumbo a la ruta 203. Mientras marchaban, en sus corazones se asentaba un sentimiento de amistad y rivalidad bastante sana. Ambas deseaban saber que tan fuertes se volverían después de ese pequeño desvió. Ambas tenían la convicción de volver a pelear una vez más. Con esperanza y determinación, Níquel y Rose continuaron su viaje.


	4. Entrada Cuatro

_**Hola, queridos lectores.  
Espero que hayan tenido un excelente Pokemon Day, yo me la pase bastante bien.**_

 _ **Vieron la nueva generación, ufff la verdad promete mucho, mas para una idea de un futuro fanfic *guiño guiño***_

 _ **Bueno, espero disfruten este capitulo, los veremos a mediados de Marzo con un nuevo episodio :D  
Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 _ **Entrada cuatro: Caminos paralelos**_

 **22 de Mayo, Valle Eólico**

El suave viento del amanecer hacía mover con fuerza los enormes molinos de viento de la poderosa central eólica de la región.

Cerca de ahí, el antaño Pueblo Aromaflor se había convertido en una ciudad bastante importante. Sin embargo, aquella ciudad era más bien un sitio de descanso y retiro que una ciudad en sí misma. Los únicos tres grandes edificios que sobresalían estaban destinados a fungir de departamentos para todo aquel que tuviera el dinero de pagarlos. Aquel se había convertido en un excelente lugar para pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones, mirando la gigantesca pradera llena de flores que había al norte, un campo que se ha mantenido inalterable.

En medio del pequeño camino que conecta la pequeña ciudad y la central, se encontraba un pequeño tronco caído, fruto de algún accidente. Sobre este, la joven entrenadora Berlitz disfrutaba de un pequeño alimento, junto a su fiel Shuppet. La entrenadora comía tranquilamente un pequeño emparedado, mientras que su pokémon degustaba de una deliciosa baya Oran.

—¿Quién diría que nos tomaría un día entero atravesar la ruta 204? —preguntó Níquel, con un poco de cansancio.

Su pokémon solo emitió un gritó de alegría. La ruta había sido un problema bastante grande en su viaje. Además de los muchos entrenadores que había, ambos tuvieron que enfrentar la extraña caverna que daba hasta la "Pueblo" Aromaflor. Sin embargo, aquello no les detuvo en su viaje.

Luego de su derrota con Rose, Níquel se volvió mucho más determinada para lograr vencerla en una hipotética revancha. La chica salió victoriosa de cada enfrentamiento que tuvo en aquella ruta. Sin importar si fuera un entrenador o un pokémon salvaje, Níquel aceptó todo desafío, venciendo en cada uno de ellos.

Luego de acampar en aquel pequeño tronco caído, la entrenadora y su pokémon decidieron desayunar algo antes de emprender su viaje hacia el Bosque Vetusto, lugar donde Diamond le había contado se encontraba Rotom, un pokémon que sin duda debía formar parte del equipo de la entrenadora primeriza.

Luego de haber degustado de un delicioso emparedado y unas nutritivas bayas, Shuppet y Níquel emprendieron su viaje para llegar al Bosque Vetusto. La ruta 205 prometía ser una ruta bastante más relajada que la anterior, pero aun así había bastantes retos que ser superados.

Luego de caminar por la orilla del rio y llegar al puente que les permitiría cruzarlo, ambos pudieron apreciar la enorme central eólica, lugar donde nacía toda la energía de las ciudades cercanas. La pequeña industria que antaño había sido atacada por el Team Galactic ahora se había convertido en una central de energía.

Aunque Níquel no le prestó mayor importancia, hubo un pequeño objeto que llamó la atención. Una pequeña silueta, parecida a un balón, paseando entre los molinos. Con curiosidad, la chica le indicó a su Shuppet que la acompañara a buscar que era aquel extraño objeto que parecía moverse entre los molinos de vientos.

Con pokédex en mano, la chica se acercó lo más que pudo al objeto que revoloteaba entre los molinos. Luego de estar lo suficientemente cerca, la chica le apuntó a la extraña criatura de color morado con su pokédex, la cual reaccionó al instante.

"El pokémon que usted vio es Drifloon, un pokémon tipo fantasma y volador" mostró la pokédex en su pantalla, indicándole que su predicción había sido correcta.

—Esta cosa si será de utilidad entonces —murmuró Níquel, ocultando su pokédex—. A la cuenta de tres, le lanzas una Bola Sombra.

El pokémon afirmó con la cabeza, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Drifloon parecía volar de un lado a otro, por lo que tenían que encontrar el momento en que el pokémon se detuviera para poder atacarlo por sorpresa.

Aquel pequeño pokémon volador le parecía sumamente bonito, un excelente compañero para su viaje. Aquella extraña afición por los pokémon fantasma le hacía desear el poder capturar ese Drifloon. Sí lo hacía, el combate contra Gardenia sería mucho más sencillo.

Luego de unos minutos, el pokémon finalmente se quedó estático por un tiempo lo suficientemente prolongado para que Níquel pudiese atacar.

—¡Ahora! —gritó, revelando su posición.

Su pokémon inmediatamente usó su movimiento, creando una esfera negra que impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Drifloon, dejándolo bastante herido. Níquel se sorprendió de que apenas hubiese soportado un golpe, no debía ser demasiado fuerte.

—Bueno, creo que es mi turno —con una sonrisa, la chica sacó una Dusk Ball—. ¡Serás mío…!

Cuando la pokébola estaba en el aire, un sonido viscoso se hizo presente, a la par que la pokébola caía al suelo, inhabilitando el tiro. Mirando de reojo, la entrenadora se dio cuenta que su pokébola tenía una extraña mucosidad morada, como si de veneno se tratase.

Buscando respuestas a lo acontecido, la chica miró a su derecha, encontrándose con el autor del ataque; un pequeño Weedle que estaba en el hombro de un chico de pelo azulo y ojos rojizos, el cual miraba a Níquel con cierto odio.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Níquel, molesta.

—No puedes capturar a este pokémon —el chico se acercó al pequeño Drifloon.

—¿Y quién lo dice? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Este pequeño pertenece a este lugar desde antes que tú nacieras, por lo que debe ser libre de vivir en estos lares —el chico tomó una pequeña poción de su mochila—. No puedo permitir que lo captures, nadie debe hacerlo.

Níquel no entendía muy bien aquello, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el extraño apegó que el pokémon le tenía al chico. Luego de darle la poción, el pokémon se revitalizo y agradeció al entrenador, el cual respondió tomando los pequeños cordones que salían de su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, Níquel dio un paso al frente, acción que hizo que Drifloon se escondiera detrás del chico, el cual miró de manera feroz a la entrenadora.

—No piensas ceder ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico de ojos rojizos, mirando directamente a los ojos cian de Níquel.

—No entiendo el porqué impides que lo capture —Níquel seguía bastante confundida.

—Es una cuestión de principios, supongo —el chico rio levemente, para después tomar una de sus pokébolas—. Escucha, solo vete por donde viniste y no habrá problemas.

—¿Me estas retando? —Níquel arqueó la ceja.

—Es una advertencia, debo proteger a este pequeño para que sea libre en este valle —el chico lanzó su pokébola—. Ahora, retírate.

De la pokébola salió un poderoso Metang que atacó rápidamente a la entrenadora, la cual logró esquivar la poderosa Machacada del pokémon. Al caer al suelo, el rostro enfurecido de Metang le hizo retroceder un poco, con temor. Incluso su pequeño Shuppet se vio intimidado por aquello. Al ver la diferencia tan abismal de poder, la chica tuvo que rendirse.

—Eres un tipo con suerte —suspiró, derrotada—. De acuerdo, no capturare a Drifloon, solo dile a tu extraño pokémon hojalata que no ataque directamente a los entrenadores.

Aunque el pokémon se enfadó bastante por la descripción que Níquel le dio, el entrenador rápidamente introdujo a su pokémon dentro de su pokébola, sabiendo que había dejado claro el mensaje. Mientras lo hacía no se dio cuenta como Níquel comenzó a teclear algunas cosas dentro de su pokéreloj, para luego simplemente acercarte.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo es que tan si quiera te llamas? —preguntó, con cautela.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Quisiera saber quién parece ser el protector de este pequeño, además, pareces ser un entrenador a tener en cuenta —la chica se detuvo un momento.

El chico parecía dudar si realmente valía la pena decirle su nombre a aquella entrenadora, no sabía si debía confiar en ella. Al ver esto, Níquel simplemente tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que tendría que hacer un pequeño sacrificio si quería conseguir esa información. Hurgando entre su mochila, la de ojos cian sacó una baya zidra.

—Recibe esto como una pequeña oferta de paz, si es que no confías en mí —Níquel sonrió, entregándola la baya al chico.

El chico dudó un momento al tomarla, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo y se la dio al pokémon, el cual pareció disfrutarla bastante y ponerse bastante alegre. Aunque Níquel se sentía una tonta por haber gastado una baya para convencer al chico, al final este intercambio dio sus frutos.

—Parece que eres de confianza, o al menos eso creo —el chico sonrió, algo aliviado—. Mi nombre es Titan, me encargo de cuidar de algunas cosas, como lo es de este pequeño Drifloon.

—Oh, un gusto en conocerte, Titan —masculló, forzando una amabilidad no típica en ella—. Eres un entrenador bastante fuerte, espero que un día tengamos un buen combate.

—Si tengo tiempo libre, podría combatir contra ti —comentó, con una sonrisa determinada.

—Bueno, debo retirarme —la chica colocó sus brazos en su nuca y comenzó a retirarse—. Nos veremos luego, Titan.

Antes de que Níquel diera un paso más, Titan la detuvo.

—No serás tan grosera como para no decirme tu nombre, ¿no?

Aquello hizo que Níquel tragara saliva, no esperaba tener que revelar su nombre. Sin embargo, decidió simplemente voltear y decirle algo, para no levantar alguna sospecha o algo por el estilo.

—Me llamo Daipura —sonrió de manera confiada, despidiéndose.

[…]

 **22 de Mayo, Ruta 203**

La ruta 203 era bastante más calmada que la ruta 205. A pesar de estar mucho más cerca de la enorme Ciudad Jubileo, la ruta era bastante silenciosa y calmada, conservando aquel toque natural que había permanecido de manera inalterable los últimos veinte años o más.

El viento suave moviendo con delicadeza el césped y los pocos árboles que había en la ruta, algunas personas acampando tranquilamente y algunos pokémon acercándose al pequeño cuerpo de agua que iban a beber un poco. Todo aquello formaba una armonía cuasi perfecta para disfrutar en familia.

Es por ello que la hija de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo había decidido quedarse un poco más en la ruta disfrutando del paisaje, entrenando a su Buneary y completando un poco la pokédex que le habían dado. Había conseguido capturar seis pokémon, enviándolos todos al laboratorio de la profesora Moon.

—Abra, Bidoof, Kricketot, Starly y Shinx —dictó Rose mirando su pokédex—. Creo que no debería haber muchos más pokémon en esta ruta.

A su lado se encontraba su Buneary, comiendo tranquilamente una Baya Oran. Luego de algunas capturas mañaneras, el pokémon quería descansar un poco antes de enfrentar el próximo reto.

Aquello no solo le servía para completar la pokédex, si no también que era de gran ayuda para el entrenamiento de Buneary, el cual siempre ayudaba a su entrenadora para debilitar lo suficiente a los pokémon para capturarlos. Sin embargo, Buneary presentía que su entrenadora se estaba presionando demasiado para no fallarle a la profesora, aunque esta ni siquiera le había dado una misión en concreto.

Luego de analizar un poco más, Rose decidió probar un poco más su pokédex, en especial una función capaz de mostrarte un informe detallado de un pokémon. Buscando entrar las numerosas funciones, encontró un icono de una pokébola cuyo nombre era "Analizador de Equipo".

Al darle un click al icono, este inmediatamente encendió la cámara delantera de la pokédex, con la cual se podía enfocar a un pokémon para conseguir toda su información. Sin dudarlo, la chica de pelo rosado enfocó a su pokémon.

—Bunny, te has vuelto muy fuerte —dijo la chica, sonriendo—. Pareces tener un nivel de quince, bastante impresionante.

Al escucharlo, Buneary sonrió feliz y le mostró los músculos a su entrenadora, presumiendo su avance. Aunque Rose sonrió ante aquello, el pokémon dejó caer la pequeña baya que estaba comiendo, rodando cuesta abajo hasta unos pequeños arbustos.

—Déjame ir por ella —la chica sonrió y se acercó al arbusto.

Luego de procurar no caer por la empinada pendiente, la chica llegó al pequeño arbusto y se agachó para poder buscar la baya caída. Después de apartar las hojas para poder investigar donde se encontraba la baya, la chica finalmente pudo verla.

—Aquí estas —la chica intentó tomarla, pero algo por dentro de la maleza sacó su brazo y tomó la baya rápidamente—. ¡Oye, eso era nuestro!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Rose se lanzó hacia el arbusto, buscando al presunto ladrón de esa baya a medio comer. Buneary fue también con su entrenadora, alertada por el grito.

Luego de moverse con dificultad, ambas encontraron al ladrón de la baya. Sobre un árbol, un pequeño Ralts comía tranquilamente la baya que había robado con anterioridad. Ante aquello, Rose y Buneary le miraron con rostro de enojo, aunque el Ralts estaba más ocupado comiendo la baya que poniéndoles atención.

—¡Oye, eso no se hace! —gritó con fuerza—. Esa Baya Oran era de Bunny.

Ralts seguía manteniéndose inmutable ante los gritos de la entrenadora, concentrándose en comer aquella baya con bastante alegría. Aquello hizo enojar de sobremanera a la entrenadora y su pokémon.

—¡¿Podrías, al menos, prestarnos atención?! —gritó Rose, siendo otra vez ignorada.

Ante la negativa, Rose decidió que debía darle un buen escarmiento para que, al menos, les prestara atención. Aquello ya no se trataba de la baya, Rose solo quería enseñarle un poco de respeto a ese pokémon.

Buneary decidió golpear con fuerza el árbol el pokémon se encontraba, cayendo rápidamente este al suelo. Cuando el pokémon se reincorporó, pudo ver que su baya había sido destrozada por la caída, haciendo nacer en él una gran furia que estaba dispuesta a liberar en Buneary.

Iluminando sus ojos, Ralts golpeó a Buneary con un fuerte Confusión, la cual mando a volar a Buneary hasta un árbol. Sin embargo, el pokémon se levantó sin mayores problemas, como si el ataque no le hubiese hecho demasiado daño. Cuando Rose sacó su pokédex, pudo darse cuenta del porqué esto pasaba.

—Ese Ralts es de nivel 9 —le dijo a su pokémon—. A pesar de ser bastante fuerte para los de su especie, no será un problema para nosotros… ¡Buneary, usa Rapidez!

Las estrellas de energía rápidamente se materializaron y comenzaron a perseguir a Ralts, aunque este era bastante rápido, el golpe finalmente lo golpeó directamente, debilitándolo.

—No pareces tener buena defensa especial —con una sonrisa, Rose sacó una Sana Ball y la lanzó.

Impactando directamente en su cabeza, Ralts entró directamente a la pokébola, quedando rápidamente capturado luego de tres giros de la pokébola. Cuando Rose se acercó, pudo ver que el pokémon había recuperado sus fuerzas al ser capturado.

Aunque sacó su pokédex para enviarlo con la profesora, la chica se detuvo un momento, pensando si le enviaría el pokémon. Luego de pensarlo mejor, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguido de guardar una vez más su pokédex.

—Creo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda —liberando al pokémon—. Bienvenido al equipo, Ral.

El pokémon miró de manera confundida a su nueva entrenadora, no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería.

—Serás parte de nuestro equipo, junto a Buneary —la chica hizó que su pokémon se acerca—. Además, una de los beneficios de ser mi pokémon es el poder comer muchas y deliciosas bayas.

Al escuchar aquello, Ralts sonrió de manera alegre y abrazó la pierna de Rose, ignorando por completo a Buneary, que tenía la idea de saludarle cordialmente. Al ver aquello, Rose simplemente rio un poco, para posteriormente ponerse algo seria.

—Sin embargo, tendrás que ganarte esas bayas —la chica tomó a Ralts y lo alzó—. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerte más fuerte, Ral?

El pokémon simplemente maulló de alegría, aceptando el trató que Rose le había impuesto. Con eso dicho, la entrenadora y sus pokémon pusieron rumbo al siguiente desafío que tendrían que afrontar, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita.

—Antes de ir a Ciudad Pirita, debemos entrenarte un poco, Ral —la chica caminaba junto a sus dos pokémon—.Así que entrenaremos en la cueva Puerta Pirita.

Y con actitud y determinación, la entrenadora y sus pokémon fueron directos a la cueva, con un nuevo compañero para la chica de pelo rosado. Rose estaba confiada en terminar su reto.

[…]

 **22 de Mayo, Residencia Berlitz**

Luego del pequeño altercado de hace dos días, Crystal se había reusado a salir de la habitación que Platinum les había prestado para hospedarse. La mujer solo salía para comer o pasear un poco en los jardines, pero rápidamente volvía a su habitación cuando sentía que alguien la mirada, como si estuviese escapando de algo.

Por su parte, Gold se mantuvo mucho más participativo en la mansión, ayudando con todo lo que podía a Diamond y Platinum y disfrutando un poco de las comodidades que la mansión le ofrecía. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre se mantenía al tanto de su esposa, pues solo la podía ver cuando dormía, aunque ella dormía mucho antes que él.

Aunque Diamond no podía estar tanto tiempo en la mansión, Platinum había decidido tomarse un descanso de su trabajo y pasar un poco el tiempo con los holders de Johto, pero solo había podido convivir con Gold. Un Gold que parecía completamente diferente al Gold al que había conocido en la primera reunión de holders que ella recordaba.

Aquella tarde, Platinum se encontraba en la pequeña biblioteca de su mansión, revisando algunos documentos referentes a sus antepasados, mientras que Gold decidió exploraba la inmensa colección de libros, buscando uno en específico. Luego de indagar un poco, el holder de Johto finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

—Te tengo —exclamó con felicidad, tomando un libro de cubierta gris.

—¿Finalmente lo encontraste? —preguntó Platinum, con curiosidad.

—En efecto —el hombre bajó de las escaleras de mano de los estantes—. Enserio que tienes una colección amplia.

—Mi familia ha comprado libros desde que está en Sinnoh —una pequeña risa orgullosa nació en su rostro.

Gold sonrió de vuelta y se sentó junto a la Berlitz, poniendo su libro en la mesa donde estaban los otros documentos que la mujer estaba leyendo.

Aquel libro tenía el título de "Vórtice Espacial". La abrirlo, rápidamente el hombre de pelo azabache comenzó a leerlo con mucho ánimo y entusiasmo, mientras que Platinum se le quedó mirando, pensando en porqué aquel gusto tan repentino por ese tema.

Luego del pasar algún tiempo, por lo menos una hora, Platinum finalmente decidió tener el valor de preguntarle a Gold el porqué había querido leer ese libro. Al escuchar la pregunta, el azabache bajó el libro y suspiró.

—Supongo que, aun buscó algo a que aferrarme —aquel triste tono en sus palabras hizo que Platinum encogiera los hombros.

—¿Crees que ellos aun estén…?

—No lo sé, aunque algo dentro de mí desea que sí —el hombre interrumpió rápidamente a la mujer de ojos color avellana—. Sea como sea, solo espero que estén descansando.

Aquello hizo sentir a Platinum un hueco en el estómago. El escuchar a Gold de esa forma le hacía sentirse increíblemente mal, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una mano en el hombro del chico. Esta era una de las veces en las que envidiaba a Diamond, él era el mejor para consolar a los demás.

—Espero que también sea así —dijo de manera sincera, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Sabes, creo que a quien más daño le hizo fue a Crys —Gold sonrió débilmente—. Ella no supo lidiar con ese hecho, se bloqueó así misma.

—No pensaba que Crys fuera de ese tipo de persona —confesó.

—Yo tampoco, Platinum, yo tampoco —con lentitud, el chico se acomodó el cabello—. Se supone que la que tenía problemas con las emociones eras tú, chica fría.

Aunque aquello haría sacar una pequeña cara de enojo a la heredera, esta simplemente sonrió de manera divertida, en esos momentos deseaba más que Gold fuese el mismo de siempre a que fuera un hombro triste, como la misma Crystal.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo enfrentara la niña orgullosa su primer gimnasio? —preguntó el azabache, recordando uno de sus encargos.

—¿Níquel? La verdad no estoy segura —Platinum se puso a pensar—. La última vez que hablamos con ella fue esta mañana y estaba en la ruta 205, así que debería estar llegando a Ciudad Vetusta para mañana en la tarde, o eso creo yo.

—Esa niña avanza rápido —el chico se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo, creo que la hija de Pearl podría llegar más rápido a Ciudad Pirita, ¿no es así?

—Supongo, es algo más cerca.

Gold había tenido comunicación con Pearl, el cual le había explicado el plan de su hija para llegar a Ciudad Pirita. El azabache tenía planeado hacerles entrega a esas dos chicas de los huevos que había traído desde Johto, sin embargo, el hombre quería estar seguro de que Níquel y Rose tenían el poder suficiente para poder confiarles esos dos pokémon.

Luego de esa pequeña charla con la Berlitz, Gold decidió salir para hablar directamente con Pearl, el cual debía estar en el frente de batalla. El hombre quería saber el día y hora exacta en la que Rose se enfrentaría a Roark, con el fin de poder apreciar el combate.

Al irse, Platinum siguió investigando un poco más acerca de sus antepasados. Aunque se sentía un poco aliviada de que el plan de Cooper no funcionaría después de todo, la mujer quería tener un plan B en caso de que Níquel no lograse cumplir su objetivo.

Investigando más a fondo, la mujer se dio cuenta de algo bastante peculiar. Aunque pensaba que su familia había llegado a Sinnoh desde hacía doscientos años, los registros apuntaban a que los Berlitz habían estado en Sinnoh desde hacía más de mil años. Incluso había algunos reyes que habían dominado la región en tiempos lejanos.

Aquello hizo aumentar el ego de Platinum, sonriendo firmemente y apretando el medallón que siempre cargaba consigo en su pecho, aquel que había forjado hace tanto tiempo.

—Níquel, en tus hombros cae una gran tradición de una familia milenaria, confió en que lograras poner en alto nuestro apellido —dijo con voz orgullosa, mirando los registros.

[…]

 **22 de Mayo, Bosque Vetusto**

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado sobre el Bosque Vetusto. El débil viento del atardecer movía con extrema sutileza los enormes arboles del bosque, moviendo sus hojas de los mismos de tal manera que parecía que estos se despedían de una día que parecía nunca volver.

En medio de aquella tranquilidad casi tétrica, la chica de ojos cian seguía su búsqueda de la enigmática mansión abandonada donde podría encontrarse con aquel pokémon que tanto deseaba; Rotom.

Luego de derrotar a los entrenadores de la ruta 205, la chica finalmente se encontraba en aquel enigmático bosque. Su Shuppet la acompañaba, recuperado completamente de su arduo entrenamiento gracias a una súper poción.

Aunque estaba decidida a buscar a Rotom, en su mente aún seguía el recuerdo de extraño chico que había enfrentado en la mañana. Por alguna razón, el físico del chico le hacía recordar a alguien más, aunque no estaba segura del todo de quien se podría tratar.

—Titan —dijo en voz baja, caminando tranquilamente por el bosque—. Me recuerdas mucho a unas personas, pero no logró recordarlo.

Aquel cabello azulado y ojos rojizos le hacían recordar a dos personas que había visto en algún lado. Tal vez en algún libro, en alguna foto o incluso en las noticias de la televisión. Sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar donde había visto algo así.

—¿Alguna idea, Shuppet? —le preguntó a su pokémon, el cual movió su cabeza en señal de desconocimiento—. Desearía estar en la mansión en estos momentos.

La idea estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Además, el recordar a ese poderoso Metang también le tenía la cabeza comida. Jamás imaginó que un chico que tiene su edad podría tener acceso a un pokémon tan poderoso como era aquel.

—Tenemos que idear una forma de enfrentarnos a él, Shuppet —le comentó a su pokémon, el cual respondió una sonrisa determinada—. Aunque, tal vez debamos pensar en una estrategia para derrotar al Buneary de Rose, le dije que tendríamos nuestra revancha.

Gracias a Rose, Níquel había saboreado el amargo sabor de la derrota, la chica admitió que ella era superior al momento de planear una estrategia vencedora. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la intención de quedarse atrás. Con Rose y Titan, ella encontró una motivación para hacerse fuerte, debía ser capaz de derrotarlos a ambos. Después de todo, su propia vida dependía del poder que alcáncese a desarrollar.

—Afortunadamente le di mi segundo nombre a Titan, de esa forma no podrá encontrarme fácilmente —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Solo Diamond y Platinum lo conocen, por lo que tengo la oportunidad de planear una estrategia antes de que él pueda encontrarme.

Con una sonrisa de determinación, Níquel siguió su camino por el bosque. En su mente, la chica comenzó a planear las potenciales estrategias con las cuales podría derrotarlos, sin darse cuenta que su imaginación le daba tantas ideas que no era capaz de razonar ninguna de ellas.

Aquello la confundió, haciéndole perderse un poco en cientos de divagaciones, como si le fuera imposible concentrarse en algo en concreto. Su mente se distraía fácilmente y se perdía en un laberinto.

Sin embargo, el ver la gigantesca mansión abandonada le hizo recuperar la concentración. Sujetando su cabeza para controlar sus pensamientos, la chica pudo finalmente apreciar la belleza de la mansión, que a pesar de estar bastante deteriorada, seguía siendo bastante elegante.

—Debo admitir que se ve mejor de lo que imagine —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su pokémon se acercaba a ella—. Vamos a entrar.

Aunque dio algunos pasos en la dirección correcta, el abrir de la puerta de la mansión hizo que esta de detuviera en seco. Con la puerta abierta, una mujer de pelo castaño y ropas verdes salió de la mansión, cerrando la puerta de la misma con un candado. Cuando la mujer se volteó, Níquel identificó en seguida de quien se trataba.

—Gardenia —con rapidez, la chica corrió hasta donde estaba la líder de gimnasio.

Al verla, la líder de gimnasio se sintió ligeramente confundida por ver a alguien correr de una manera tan efusiva. Al plantarse frente a ella, Níquel saludó.

—Tú eres la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vetusto, ¿no? —preguntó Níquel.

—Sí, ¿Quién lo pregunta? —respondió.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Níquel —la chica le ofreció la mano—. Venia justo aquí para visitar la mansión.

—Oh, ya había escuchado de ti —la mujer apretó un poco la mano de la chica—. Eres la hija de Diamond y Platinum, ¿no?

—Hija adoptada, si no te importa —su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de seriedad.

Gardenia se asustó un poco por el extraño tono de voz que la niña adoptó al preguntarle si Diamond y Platinum eran sus padres biológicos. Sin embargo, la mujer intentó ser aún más seria que la chica.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—La mansión abandonada, quiero internarme dentro de ella —confesó.

—Lo siento, no puedes entrar —suspiró con decepción.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, no puede dejar entrar así a la ligera a un lugar como este —repitió con algo de molestia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Acaso pensabas que se le permite el paso a todo aquel que quiera?

Ante aquello, la chica comenzó a enojarse levemente.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, esta mansión es prácticamente propiedad del estado, por lo que eso la convierte en un lugar para todo público —la chica apretó su puño—. Así que hasta a un lado y déjame entrar.

Gardenia se enojó de sobre manera ante aquel tono tan grosero con el que Níquel le habló. Aunque la chica intentó empujarla, la líder logró esquivar el empujón y tomó el brazo de la chica con fuerza.

—No sé cómo te educaron tus padres, pero no te enseñaron modales —dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo—. Un no es un no, niña.

—Y a ti no te enseñaron a apartarte de mi camino —la chica se zafó del agarre—. Nada me impedirá que cruce esa puerta, na…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, unas poderosas enredaderas tomaron a Níquel por la camisa y la arrogaron hacia atrás. Cuando cayó al suelo, la chica pudo ver que su atacante era el Roserade de la líder, la cual había salido para hacer respetar la palabra de su entrenadora.

—No me importa que seas una Berlitz, no dejare que entres a esta mansión en lo absoluto, niña —la mujer se acercó a la chica—. Además, si realmente quieres ponerte agresiva conmigo, que sea mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en mi gimnasio.

Níquel se levantó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada retadora a la líder. Aunque su determinación y su coraje eran fuertes, una idea brotó fugazmente en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica trató de disimular un suspiró de derrota.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón —la chica rio de manera forzada—. Si he de patearte el trasero, lo hare de manera legal, ¿tienes alguna regla para poder vencer tu gimnasio?

La mujer arqueó la ceja, sabía que Níquel estaba planeando algo.

—Solo lleva dos pokémon, pero necesitas algo más que insultos si quieres derrotarme —la mujer rio, confiada—. Tienes todo el bosque para conseguir buenos pokémon, menos la mansión.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos, momento en el cual Roserade creó unas poderosas enredaderas que cubrieron las puertas a la mansión, dejándolas inhabilitadas. Ante aquella acción, Níquel bufó un poco, como si su plan no fuese a funcionar. Ante aquello, Gardenia sonrió.

—Bueno, no me queda más opción, vámonos Shuppet —la chica se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur—. Quiero que recuerdes estas palabras, Gardenia —la chica volteó y le dirigió una mirada fría—. Te derrotare.

Aunque molesta, Gardenia aceptó el desafió de la chica que se alejaba del lugar. Mirando a su Roserade, ambas se dirigieron una mirada que expresaba que no se dejarían derrotar por aquella chica.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Níquel.

[…]

—¡Ral, usa Confusión! —gritó Rose, ordenándole a su pokémon atacar.

En medio de una oscura cueva, el Ralts de la entrenadora atacó con todas sus fuerzas a un Geodude con el cual estaba combatiendo. Al recibir el golpe, el pokémon piedra fue arrojado hasta la gruesa pared de roca, incrustándose.

Aunque el pokémon pudo desincrustarse, Ralts continuó su ataque con una poderosa Voz Cautivadora. Aquel ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Geodude cayera al suelo, derrotado.

—Bien, ahora será mío —sacando una pokébola, Rose se la lanzó.

Dadas las correspondientes vueltas, el pokémon finalmente fue capturado, dando fin al entrenamiento de Ral y a la captura de los pokémon de aquella cueva. Cuando Rose envió el Geodude a la profesora, la entrenadora rápidamente sacó una baya y se la dio a su pokémon.

—Te has esforzado bastante, Ral —la chica sonrió y acarició a su pokémon, seguido de un gran bostezo—. Recuerdas cómo hacer las estrategias once y doce, ¿verdad?

Aunque estaba concentrado en comer, el pokémon emitió un pequeño sonido de felicidad, contestando la pregunta de su entrenadora. Esta se sintió bastante aliviada y metió a su pokémon dentro de su pokébola.

—Por Arceus, se nos pasó el día volando —la chica bostezó de manera fuerte una vez más.

Aunque había comido bastante bien, Rose sentía como sus piernas y pies le dolían de manera intensa, a la vez que sus ojos le pedían descansar un poco. Aunque hubiese deseado ir a la cama, quería terminar de capturar los pokémon de la cueva y entrenar a su Ral antes de que terminara el día.

Sintiendo fuertemente su cansancio, la chica finalmente salió de la cueva, encontrándose frente a frente con Ciudad Pirita.

Aunque la mayoría de ciudades de Sinnoh habían crecido con el tiempo, Ciudad Pirita parecía ser la única ciudad que no registraba un aumento de habitantes. Muy por el contrario, el cierre de la mina de carbón había logrado que los pobladores de la ciudad se fueran de la misma, buscando una nueva fuente de empleo.

Con cansancio, la chica recorrió las tranquilas y solitarias calles de la ciudad, en búsqueda de algún hotel en donde hospedarse para poder dormir. Luego de buscar una posada por algunos minutos, sin darse cuenta, la chica chocó contra una gran pared.

—¡Ay! —gritó con dolor—. ¡Quien puso este edificio en medio del camino!

La chica seguía con la misma intensa en sus gritos, a pesar de estar en estado somnoliento. Luego de acariciarse la cabeza por el golpe, la chica pudo apreciar mejor el recinto con el que había chocado.

Frente a ella se erigía el gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita. La edificación se había modernizado ligeramente en el exterior, dejando unas enormes pantallas en las paredes para que la gente pudiese ver los combates desde fuera.

Rose quedo maravillada por el recinto. Aunque su cuerpo le pedía dormir, la chica rodeó el edificio hasta encontrarse con un hombre que estaba cerrando las puertas del gimnasio. Cuando el hombre miró a la chica, este le reconoció al instante.

—¿Rose? —preguntó el hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos del mismo color.

—Señor Roark, buenas noches —Rose sonrió pesadamente, acercándose al líder.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Ya he cerrado el gimnasio —el hombre metió sus llaves, las cuales tenían un lindo llavero de un Cacnea, en su bolsillo.

—Bueno, me la pase entrenando todo el día en Puerta Pirita y justo ahora buscaba un hotel o algo, tengo bastante sueño y no encuentro ninguno —la chica rio un poco y se rascó la nuca—. De todas formas, quisiera retarlo mañana.

—Bueno, entonces eso tiene fácil remedio —el chico tomó una de sus pokébolas y la lanzó.

De la pokémon se materializó un Aerodactyl, el cual miró con una mirada alegre a su entrenador. Roark se acercó a su pokémon y le acarició la cabeza.

—Aerodactyl puede guiarte al hotel más cercano, será un viaje bastante sencillo —al escuchar sus palabras, el pokémon comenzó a volar cerca de Rose—. Espero que no tengas muchos problemas con este tipo de viaje.

—Muchas gracias, señor —una gran bostezó de Rose— Roark.

—No tiene que agradecer, salúdame a tú madre si tienes tiempo —el hombre le sonrió y se acercó a su pokémon—. Cuando la dejes en el hotel, vuelve a casa.

El pokémon rugió con alegría y comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Estando acostumbrada a volar con el Chatot de su padre, Rose no se sintió incomoda cuando el pokémon la tomó por los hombros.

—Mi gimnasio abre mañana a las doce, estaré esperándote con gusto —dijo mientras le daba una mirada determinada a Rose—. Descansa, te veré mañana.

—¡Estaré aquí a primera hora! —gritó con fuerzas la chica, asustando ligeramente a Aerodactyl—. ¡Buenas noches!

Y Rose se alejó por el horizonte. Sujetada por Aerodactyl, la chica no tardaría demasiado en llegar al hotel. Cuando llegara, la chica inmediatamente llamaría a sus padres y se echaría una buena siesta, que su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo.

Roark, por su parte, siguió caminando hasta su hogar, afortunadamente vivía relativamente cerca como para llegar caminando. Mientras lo hacía, el hombre sonrió con determinación y miró la luna. Él estaba enterado de que la hija de una de colegas, Maylene, había comenzado su viaje, y estaba esperando con ansias su combate.

A la par, mientras Rose estaba en pleno vuelo, una pregunta llegó a su mente.

—¿Cómo le estará yendo a Níquel? —sin querer, la chica había pensado en voz alta.

[…]

 **22 de Mayo, Bosque Vetusto**

Hay una cosa que Diamond y Platinum habían aprendido (a la mala) acerca de Níquel. No importa cuántas veces le prohibieras hacer algo, cualquier cosa, ella siempre buscaba la forma de hacer aquello que se le prohibiste, sin importar el costo. Esa era una cosa que Gardenia estaba a punto de saber.

A pesar de tener las puertas bloqueadas, las ventanas de la misma eran fácilmente accesibles, por lo que Níquel no dudó al momento de subirse a un gran árbol que estaba cerca de una ventana y, con ayuda de su Shuppet que abrió la ventana desde dentro, logró saltar hasta la mansión.

—Aun no pierdo el toque de saltar —comentó con una sonrisa luego de caer al suelo, para luego caer por un profundo dolor en la pierna—. Ah, parece que si me falta más condición.

Viviendo gran parte de su vida en los barrios bajos, la chica había aprendido a violar la mayor parte de medidas de seguridad que la gente le ponía a sus hogares, así había sido como conoció a Diamond, violando el sistema de seguridad de su restaurante, se podría decir que era una muy buena infiltradora. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo haciendo prácticamente nada en la mansión le había reducido su condición.

Con una pierna adolorida, la chica se levantó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, observando la tétrica sala en la que se encontraba. La habitación estaba notablemente deteriorada, con la pintura de las paredes prácticamente desaparecida, los muebles prácticamente en ruina y con miles de telarañas, y el papel los cuadros colgados en la pared empezando a corroerse.

Al dar el primer paso, Níquel sintió como la madera estaba muy deteriorada, incluso se sorprendió de no haber rotó el suelo al caer de su salto. Con cada paso, Níquel sentía que el suelo se le vendría abajo.

—Tienes mucha suerte de flotar, Shuppet —confesó con un suspiró—. Bueno, encontremos a Rotom y salgamos de aquí.

Con cuidado, Níquel comenzó a deambular entre la mansión. Abriendo la primera puerta, la cual era horripilantemente ruidosa debido a las bisagras oxidadas, la achica se encontró con el pasillo principal.

Aunque a cualquier persona le daría miedo, Níquel caminó de manera calmada y curiosa, aunque cojeando levemente, por la mansión, sin inmutarse por el estado de la misma. Luego de avanzar un poco por el corredor, un ruido se hizo presente del otro lado de la puerta que estaba a su derecha.

Con sigilo, la chica abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con un Gastly que trataba de tirar un jarrón al piso, para asustar a la entrenadora. Confiada, la chica abrió la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Shuppet, Bola Sombra! —gritó.

El pokémon rápidamente creó la esfera oscura y atacó al Gastly, debilitándolo al instante. Cuando cayó, Níquel se acercó al pokémon.

—Vivía en un cementerio, nada de lo que ustedes pueden traerme puede asustarme —confesó con una sonrisa de burla.

Sin darse cuenta, el haber atacado a ese pokémon había despertado la ira de innumerables Gastly que comenzaron a entrar a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Al verlos, Níquel se lamentó el haber atacado sin pensar.

Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Si aquellos pokémon querían una batalla campal, tendrían una batalla campal.

—Es hora de poner en practica tus nuevos movimientos, Shuppet —la chica se apartó un poco de la manada de Gastly—. ¡Usa Sombra Vil!

A pesar de ser un solo ataque, este era sumamente rápido y potente, haciendo que Shuppet comenzara a debilitar a varios Gastly, los cuales intentaban acertarles con algunos ataques, pero Shuppet era capaz de esquivarlos fácilmente.

—No están sincronizados —comentó, acercándose a su pokémon—. Debe faltarles un líder.

Y así era, los pokémon habían llegado al llamado de su compañero sin tener siquiera tener una buena estrategia, momento que Níquel aprovechó para que su pokémon comenzara el ataque.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando el foco de la habitación comenzó a iluminarse de manera bastante potente, haciendo que Níquel se cubriera los ojos por la intensidad. Seguido de eso, la chica sintió un leve toque eléctrico en sus brazos, como si algo hubiese hecho reaccionar la electricidad estática de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a su pokémon, su compañero estaba siendo atacado por todos los Gastly a la vez, los cuales ahora si atacaban de manera sincronizada.

—¡Shuppet! —gritó Níquel, al ver a su pokémon ligeramente herido—. El jefe debe estar aquí.

Y así era, un intensó rayo eléctrico, salido del foco, golpeó con fuerza a Shuppet, dañándolo gravemente. Al ver a su compañero, Níquel intentó acercarse, pero los Gastly comenzaron a rodearla y emitir un fuerte gas que le impedía respirar. Entre tosidos, la chica introdujo a su pokémon en su pokébola y, torpemente, comenzó a correr hasta el pasillo.

—N-no es nuestro estilo —tosiendo—, pero debemos emprender una retirada.

Aunque el pokémon estaba herido, este deseaba salir de su pokébola para ayudar a su entrenadora, la cual corría con dificultad debido a la pierna adolorida que tenía al correr. Sin embargo, Níquel le impedía salir de su pokébola, apretando la misma.

Mientras corría, la manada de Gastly comenzaron a seguirla de manera lenta pero firme, a la par que el extraño líder comenzaba a moverse entre las instalaciones eléctricas, encendiendo cada foco que se encontraba.

Luego de llegar a las escaleras, la chica intentó bajarlas, pero antes de llegar a los últimos escalones, un intensó ataque fantasma golpeó con fuerza a la entrenadora, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Debilitada, la chica intentó levantarse. Sus músculos estaban bastante adoloridos, por lo cual aquella acción le provocó un profundo dolor. Cuando miró hacia el frente, pudo ver varios electrodomésticos frente a ella; un refrigerador, un ventilador, un horno, una lavadora y una podadora.

—B-bueno —la chica se levantó con pesadez—, creo que y-ya encontramos a nuestros amigo.

Mirando hacia el inmenso candelabro que estaba sobre su cabeza, el pokémon motor finalmente hizo su triunfante aparición. Mostrándose finalmente para atacar a la entrenadora.

—N-no puedo culparte por estar enojado —dijo, sacando una poción de su mochila—. Entramos a tu territorio y atacamos a tus compañeros.

Rápidamente, Níquel sacó a su Shuppet y le suministró la poción, recuperándose este al instante. Afortunadamente, Rotom no impidió que este se recuperara.

—B-bueno, aquí estamos —Níquel, a pesar de la heridas, miró con determinación a Rotom—. He venido aquí a capturarte, y no me pienso ir con las manos vacías.

Al escuchar aquello, Rotom comenzó con la batalla. El pokémon rápidamente lanzó un Impactrueno a Shuppet, el cual pudo soportarlo. Seguido de eso, Níquel sonrió.

—¡Usa Maldición! —gritó con determinación.

Y así lo hizo, un inmenso clavo energético perforó a Shuppet, perdiendo este la mitad de sus puntos de salud. Sin embargo, un aura oscura rodeó a Rotom, haciéndole perder un poco de su salud.

Aquello era una apuesta arriesgada, pero Níquel estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Había planeado esa estrategia desde que Shuppet había aprendido ese movimiento, lo único que necesitaba era esperar cuatro turnos más.

Rotom respondió con un poderoso Impactrueno, el cual dejo bastante herido a Shuppet. Sin posibilidad de utilizar pociones, Shuppet debía esquivar perfectamente todos los ataques de su adversario si deseaba ganar.

—¡Usa Sombra Vil! —gritó la entrenadora.

El ataque fue rápido y eficaz, golpeando fuertemente a Rotom. El pokémon cayó al suelo, a par que el aura oscura que le rodeaba le arrebato vitalidad. Viendo la necesidad de más potencia, el pokémon se introdujo en el refrigerador que estaba en la sala.

A la par que el pokémon poseía el refrigerador, un frio intensó comenzó a hacerse presente. Cuando Níquel se dio cuenta, Rotom había tomado el control total de la nevera y comenzó a atacar a Shuppet.

Una intensa ventisca comenzó salió del interior de Rotom, directo hacia Shuppet. Inmediatamente, Shuppet comenzó a escapar de la ventisca, haciendo que esta comenzara a congelar todas las paredes de la mansión. Shuppet era bastante rápido, por lo que pudo esquivar el ataque con rapidez.

—Necesitaras algo más preciso para acabar con Shuppet, Rotom —le dijo la chica—. ¡Bola Sombra!

La bola de energía logró golpear en Rotom, creando una pequeña cortina de humo. Aunque no pudieron ver nada, el pequeño alarido de Rotom les hizo saber que el segundo golpe de la maldición había servido.

Sin embargo, la alegría no fue mucha cuando ambos miraron que Rotom había logrado poseer la podadora. Siendo ahora más rápido, Rotom intentó atacar a Shuppet con Impactrueno, pero este logró escapar de los ataque por muy poco.

Aquello puso de los nervios a Níquel, sabía que con cualquier mínimo error Rotom los vencería, y no tenía ganas de saber que podría pasar si ella perdiera dentro de aquella mansión. Sin embargo, esa chica no estaba dispuesta a perder, mucho menos Rotom, el cual se aferró a utilizar Lluevehojas, medida desesperada para no perder contra la entrenadora.

Con una gran euforia, la chica sacó su pokédex y monitoreó a Rotom, observando que, en efecto, al pokémon le quedaban pocos puntos de salud. Aquella herramienta, que al principio desprecio, parecía serle ahora de utilidad.

—T-te aferras a la victoria, Rotom —Níquel sonrió con determinación—. Yo también lo hago, así que veremos cual determinación es más fuerte —un sentimiento de euforia nació en el pecho de la chica—. ¡Sombra Vil!

Luego de haber esquivado tantos ataques, Shuppet lanzó su último ataque, el cual lo dejo al descubierto contra el potente Lluevehojas que le golpeó de llenó. Sin embargó, el ataque de Shuppet no logró debilitar a Rotom.

Con Shuppet caído, Rotom salió de la podadora, triunfante de aquel gran combate. Cuando vio a Níquel, este le dirigió una mirada burlona y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero este se paró en seco al ver como esta le dirigió una mirada burlona también.

—Aprende a esperar lo inesperado —finalizó, con una risita.

Aunque no entendió aquello, el pokémon sintió como una presencia estaba justo detrás de él. Al voltear, pudo ver como Shuppet le acertó una poderosa Bola Sombra en la cara. Aunque el pokémon estaba casi moribundo, tuvo la energía suficiente para ver como Rotom cayó al suelo e intentó atacarle de vuelta, para luego caer al suelo, completamente exhausto por el tercer y último golpe.

—Habías usado tantas veces tu Lluevehojas que olvidaste completamente este bajaba su potencia —la chica sacó una Dusk Ball—. La pokédex si tiene gran utilidad, después de todo.

La chica lanzó con fuerza la pokébola, la cual golpeó la cabeza del pokémon y lo introdujo en la misma. Luego de un par de vueltas, Rotom finalmente fue capturado por la entrenadora, la cual se acercó con lentitud a su pokémon, mientras los Gastly comenzaron a dispersarse por haber perdido a su líder.

—Has peleado bastante bien, esperó te agrade ser parte del equipo, Tom —la chica sonrió al ver al pequeño Rotom dentro de su pokébola—. Y tú hiciste un excelente trabajo, Shuppet, mereces descansar.

Con una sonrisa, Níquel acarició lentamente a Shuppet, el cual estaba bastante feliz, y cansado, de aquella batalla. Rápidamente, Níquel le introdujo en su pokébola.

Sin embargo, luego de este hecho, Níquel se dejó tirar al helado suelo de la mansión, completamente exhausta y adolorida. Aunque Shuppet intentó salir a ayudar a su entrenadora, esta lo impidió.

—M-maldita sea, los ataques de Rotom sí que duelen —confesó, levantándose torpemente—. No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco, es solo eso.

Y con múltiples dolores, Níquel comenzó a caminar de la mejor manera que pudo hasta la primera habitación con cama que encontró. Aunque la primera habitación que encontró no estaba limpia en lo más mínimo, el intenso dolor en los músculos le hizo simplemente tirarse en la cama, sin importar el polvo que había sobre ella. Sin poder aguantar más el agotamiento, Níquel comenzó a dormirse.

—D-definitivamente he perdido condición —dijo, antes de quedarse dormida.


	5. Entrada Cinco R

**Hola queridos lectores, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que espero estén disfrutando.**

 **Quisiera mencionar que el capitulo se compone de dos partes (R y N), ya que las dos partes juntas hacen un capitulo demasiado largo, por lo que decidí dividirlo xD.**

 **Así que habrá tres capítulos este mes!**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y espero disfruten la lectura uvu**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 5-R: Vs Anorith**

 **[?]**

 **" _El experimento es mas lento de lo precisado. Una fluctuación anómala en los acontecimientos le impide desarrollar todo su potencial. Sin embargo, se nota que los cambios en el sujeto comienzan a gestarse, la singularidad debería despertar muy pronto._**

 ** _Se necesitan mas análisis, el sujeto esta bajo estricta supervisión. En cuanto a los otros dos, su desarrollo no parece ayudar demasiado, aunque parecen tener características que podrían desarrollar la singularidad del sujeto uno. Se esperan conclusiones mas interesantes en los próximos días."_**

 ** _-W.C.S_**

 **[?]**

 **8 de Marzo, Ruta 225**

 _El suave y dulce olor del pie de calabaza llegó hasta la nariz de una pequeña niña de ojos cían que dormía en una pequeña cama azul. Al reconocer tan delicioso olor, la pequeña niña se levantó con entusiasmo, aunque estuvo a punto de caer de su cama._

 _Rápidamente corrió hasta la gran puerta de abedul que había en su cuarto. Dando unos pequeños saltitos, la niña logró abrir el cerrojo y correr hasta la cocina. Aunque el frio en la parte exterior era evidente, la niña parecía estar bastante bien con su pequeña pijama alargada, la cual tenía un logo de un pequeño Shellos forma oeste._

 _Al llegar a la pequeña cocina, la niña rápidamente tomó una silla de madera que estaba en la mesa y se sentó. Al hacerlo, pudo ver a un hombre de traje, bigote, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes comiendo lo que parecía ser una tostada con mantequilla y un café. Rápidamente, el hombre volteó a ver a la niña._

— _Buenos días, princesa —el hombre sonrió alegremente y acarició el cabello de la niña._

— _Buenos días, papi —contestó la niña, sonriendo alegremente—. ¿Mamá está preparando pie de calabaza?_

— _Eso parece —contestó con una tímida sonrisa._

— _Están en lo correcto —una mujer, de hermoso pelo castaño y ojos cafés apareció en la escena, trayendo consigo un enorme pie de calabaza—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!_

 _La mujer dejó la tarta en la mesa y se acercó a su hija para agarrarla y abrazarla fuertemente, dando vueltas alrededor. La niña dada pequeños gritos de alegría y se aferraba a su madre con cariño, sintiendo el amor que esta le profesaba. Seguidamente, el padre abrazó a ambas._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, mi angelito —el hombre acarició el cabello de la niña—. Has crecido bastante, ¿Cuántos años cumples?_

— _Cuatro —respondió con alegría—. Ya soy una niña grande._

— _Sin duda lo eres, Níquel —el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Bueno, desayunemos este rico pie que hizo tu madre._

— _¿No has comido mucho ya? —comentó la madre, arqueando la ceja._

— _Aún tengo espacio para un pedazo —confesó con una risita._

 _Entonces, la pequeña familia se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a comer de aquel delicioso pie casero que la madre de la pequeña había creado. Al probarla, el dulce sabor del mismo hizo que todos quedaran maravillados, siendo Níquel y su padre los que más comieron rápidamente._

 _Aquel momento era demasiado hermoso para la pequeña niña. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, amaba aquella pequeña reunión por su cumpleaños. Estar junto a sus padres, las personas que más quería, la hacía sentirse completamente feliz._

 _Sin embargo, luego de comer el último pedazo de pie, la niña comenzó a sentir un sentimiento extraño. Por alguna razón, sintió un extraño calorcito apoderándose de su cuerpo. Caliente, aún más caliente. Níquel sintió como si estuviera en un horno._

— _P-papá —tartamudeo la niña, sudando._

— _¿Qué pasa, Níquel? —preguntó su padre._

— _Te estas…_

 _Antes de poder decir algo más, toda la cocina en la que se encontraban fue envuelta en llamas. Todo comenzó a incendiarse, exceptuando Níquel, la cual miró de manera horrorizada como sus padres comenzaban a quemarse vivos, pero estos parecían mantenerse inmutables._

— _¡Se están quemando! —gritó, con miedo._

— _No es cierto, Níquel —dijo el padre, el cual se había convertido en un esqueleto completamente negro._

— _No seas mentirosa, cariño —la madre había pasado por el mismo proceso—. Solo come…_

 _Níquel sintió como caía al suelo luego de que su silla se hubiese convertido en cenizas. Cuan se pudo levantar, miró como todo estaba envuelto en una gran llama, y en medio de esa llama, los esqueletos calcinados de sus padres le acercaron el plato del pie, completamente calcinado._

— _¿Acaso no quieres comerte tu postre? Princesa —dijo uno de los esqueletos._

 _Fue entonces que Níquel gritó, gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus cuerdas vocales le daban. Aquel grito pareció ser tan potente como para que los dos esqueletos se desvanecieran, convertidos en polvo. Cuando Níquel dejo de gritar, pudo ver como la gran llama que la rodeaba se extinguía._

 _Entre lagrimas, la niña miró como todo se volvía oscuro, aun mas oscuro. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, ella estaba en un espacio oscuro, completamente sola, solo teniendo el polvo de sus padres. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver a un hombre con túnica._

 _Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó, intimidada por el aspecto de aquel hombre. A la par que uno de sus ojos comenzó a brillar en un intenso color anaranjado, un maldito olor a muerte inundó el ambiente. Al borde del llanto, la niña pudo ver como las manos del hombre parecían estar amarradas, como si fuera una marioneta._

 _De manera suave y lenta, una voz se hizo presente._

— _Esto resulta muy… interesante —aunque la voz parecía venir de aquel hombre, no parecía que su boca emitiera ningún sonido—. Dime, Níquel, ¿eres capaz de escuchar mi nombre entre las llamas?_

 _Y antes de hacer algo mas, Níquel vio como un potente fuego comenzaba a rodearla, haciéndole arder._

 **23 de Mayo, Bosque Vetusto**

Un repentino grito pudo escucharse en la vieja mansión del bosque. Un ruido que había sido capaz de despertar a varios pokémon fantasma que vivían en la misma. Aquel grito provenía de la infiltrada; Níquel.

La chica se despertó de golpe de su pequeño sueño de descanso. El corazón le latía de manera acelerada, su piel estaba completamente pálida y su respiración era bastante. Su estado era tal, que Shuppet salió rápidamente de su pokébola, preocupado por su entrenadora.

Luego de respirar un poco mas y sentir que recuperaba la calma, la chica finalmente pudo articular una palabra.

—Por Arceus, fue solo una pesadilla —tocándose la cara, esperando que eso la calmara—. Solo una estúpida pesadilla.

El pokémon se acercó a su entrenadora, buscando el aliviarla o calmarla un poco. Cuando la entrenadora miró a su preocupado pokémon, esta lo acarició alegremente.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy un poco mejor —dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo fue una pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla.

Tragando saliva, la chica siguió acariciando a su pokémon, aunque este rápidamente notó el temblor de sus manos. Al sentir aquello, el pokémon chilló, haciéndole entender que debería dormir un poco mas, apenas habían pasado seis horas desde que atrapo a Rotom.

—Dormir no es una opción —confesó, con seriedad—. El solo pensar en que puedo volver a soñarlo me da…—la chica apretó el puño, pero su expresión delataba miedo— Creó de sera mejor si entrenamos —la chica se levantó—, eso mantendrá mi cabeza ocupada.

La chica rápidamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, seguida de cerca por su pokémon, el cual la acompañaba con preocupación. El pokémon sabia que ella no estaba bien, necesitaba descansar.

Fue solo el sonido de sus tripas lo que la hizo para. A pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana, Níquel y Shuppet tenían bastante hambre, por lo que mejor seria comer un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Con eso en mente, la chica, olvidándose de que la entrada principal estaba cerrada, llegó hasta el pasillo principal, encontrándose con los artefactos que Rotom utilizaba.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí —la chica tomó la pokébola de su Rotom y la lanzó.

El pokémon salió rápidamente de la pokébola. A pesar de haber sido vencido, el pokémon parecía mantener cierta aura divertida, como si le hubiese gustado ser capturado por Níquel.

—Tom, puedes llevarte cualquiera de estos electrodomésticos en tu viaje —dijo, sentándose lentamente en las escaleras—. No tengo un almacén aun, por lo que no podemos llevarlos mas de uno.

Suspirando, la chica esperó a Rotom eligiera alguno de los aparatos que tenia para llevárselo. Mientras el pokémon escogía, la chica apreció un poco mas su pierna, notando que ya no sentía dolor alguno, cosa que agradeció infinitamente.

Rápidamente empezó a sentir un pequeño calorcito, cosa que le hizo saltar de repente y ponerse en posición defensiva. Al mirar mejor, puedo ver que solo se trataba de Rotom forma horno, cosa que le había asustado al inició.

—No me asustes así —dijo, poniéndose en posición normal—. Es una excelente idea llevarnos el horno, seguro funcionara —la chica rápidamente volvió a meter a Rotom a su pokébola—. Bueno, salgamos de este lugar.

Y así como entró es como salió. Níquel brincó desde la habitación donde había caído hacia un árbol, dañándose un poco el brazo en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, la expresión de Níquel no fue de dolor, fue de seriedad.

Luego de bajar del árbol, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, con su Shuppet a un lado, el cual seguía un poco preocupado por el estado de su entrenadora.

—Comeremos y entrenaremos hasta perfeccionar una técnica para vencer a Gardenia—la chica apretó su puño—. Necesitamos hacernos más fuertes, necesitamos evitar la amenaza —la chica se detuvo por un momento—… necesitamos vengar a mis padres.

[…]

 **23 de Mayo, Ciudad Pirita**

Las mañanas en Ciudad Pirita se habían vuelto muy silenciosa y tranquila, como si de un pequeño pueblo se tratara. Donde antaño la enorme infraestructura de la mina emitía la alarma a la ciudad de que el día había comenzado, ahora solo habían vigas y cintas oxidadas, algunas de ellas incluso estaban siendo comidas por algunos Aron y Lairon que vivían por la zona.

En medio de aquel silencioso paisaje, Rose caminaba alegremente junto a su Buneary. La entrenadora había dormido hasta las once de la mañana. Cuando se despertó, la chica comenzó a gritar de manera alocada, asustada por aquella hora tan tarde a la que había despertado. Luego de disculparse con los inquilinos y dueños del Hotel, la chica se fue del lugar, comió algo en una pequeña fonda local y se apresuró a ir al gimnasio.

—Espero que el señor Roark no se moleste —dijo mientras caminaba por la principal avenida del lugar—. Dije que llegaría temprano, pero me quede dormida por mucho tiempo.

Buneary trató de animar a su entrenadora. El entrenamiento de ayer había sido muy extenuante para ella y Ralts, por lo que necesitaban dormir unas horas extras para recuperar toda la energía perdida. Ademas, la energía que necesitaba Rose era mucha.

Ralts por su parte estaba bastante descansado, aunque ligeramente hambriento. Sin embargo, se mantenía determinado al saber que después de ese combate recibiría una deliciosa baya.

Luego de avanzar un poco mas entre la vacía ciudad, Rose finalmente se encontró con el gimnasio, el cual había comenzado a operar desde algunas horas. Sin perder el tiempo, la chica corrió todo lo que pudo, se colocó en frente de las puertas del gimnasio, las abrió de golpe y gritó.

—¡Estoy lista!

Donde se encontraba no era la arena del gimnasio, solo una pequeña sala de espera con múltiples asientos, tres puertas, una computadora y una gran pantalla donde se podía ver la arena en sí misma. Al estar la sala vacía, no hubo un solo entrenador que se molestara por la presentación de la chica.

Al ver que ya había un entrenador combatiendo, Rose inmediatamente se acercó a la computadora, sacó su tarjeta de entrenadora y la introdujo en pequeña ranura. Luego de teclear algunos datos mas, la chica había finalizado su registro.

Rose se sentó en una silla y observó el combate. En la pantalla, se podía apreciar a un joven entrenador y un Grotle peleando contra Roark y su Graveler.

El combate era bastante interesante. Aunque Rose sabia que Grotle tenia ventaja de tipo, el Graveler de Roark era mucho mas rápido y fuerte, resistiendo todos los golpes como un autentico campeón. Aquello intimidó ligeramente a la chica, aquel pokémon parecía ser casi invencible.

Luego de unos minutos, el combate finalizó en una victoria para el líder de gimnasio, el cual pudo defender su medalla. Cuando ambos se dieron la manos, el retador y el líder salieron a la sala de espera, encontrándose con Rose.

—Agradezco la oportunidad del combate —confesó el retador—. Esperare la revancha.

—Eres bienvenido cuando quieras —mencionó el pelirojo—. Nos vemos.

El retador se fue del lugar, momento en el cual Rose se presentó ante Roark, ligeramente apenada.

—Buenas tardes, señor Roark —la chica bajó levemente la cabeza—. Hubiese querido llegar antes, pero me quede un poco dormida.

—Rose, no tienes que disculparse —el hombre sonrió gentilmente—. Es una hora perfecta, ya estaba esperando enfrentarme a ti.

Rose levantó la mirada con emoción, mientras que Roark comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña computadora que estaba en la pared.

—Parece que eres la siguiente en la lista —el hombre se acercó a la joven promesa—. Puedes entrar, pero recuerda que debes enfrentar a otros dos entrenadores antes de combatir contra mí.

—Así lo haré, señor Roark —la chica sonrió tiernamente—. Comencemos de una vez.

Sin esperar otra indicación, Rose abrió con fuerza la puerta central de la habitación, encontrándose con la arena de combate.

La arena parecía ser inmutable al paso del tiempo, manteniendo fielmente su estructura original llena de rocas y tierra. A los costados estaban las gradas, lugar donde solo había un hombre de chaqueta rojiza y pelo azabache que esperaba el siguiente combate.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó enérgicamente.

Al escuchar el grito, el hombre sonrió de manera determinada, como si aquello le confirmara que esa chica era la entrenadora que buscaba.

Luego de dar su primer paso, un entrenador salió al asecho, sacando a un Geudude para pelear contra Rose. La chica sin titubear sacó a su pequeño Buneary al combate, lista para hacerle frente al pokémon tipo roca.

Mientras combatía, Roark caminó hasta una pequeña computadora que estaba al fondo del gimnasio. En la misma se mostraba los datos de Rose y su numero de medallas. Al no tener ninguna medalla, el sistema le indicó que solo podía utilizar determinados pokémon, y solo dos de ellos. El hombre simplemente accedió a su caja de pokémon y sacó una pokébola normal y una Repeat Ball.

Luego de elegir sus pokémon, el líder subió al pequeño escenario elevado donde el tenia sus combates con los aspirantes y se sentó en una silla, esperando la llegada de la joven promesa. Mientras lo hacia, pudo notar como el hombre azabache miraba con mucho interés a Rose, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Luego de diez minutos, Rose finalmente llegó al escenario principal, el lugar donde enfrentaría si primer gran reto. La chica había curado a sus pokémon y estaba lista para demostrarle a Roark todo su potencial. Por su parte, Roark estaba deseando enfrentarse a ella.

—Espero que estés lista para este reto —Roark acomodó ligeramente sus gafas—. No esperes que tenga compasión por que seas la hija de Maylene

—No la espero en lo absoluto —Rose sonrió, confiada—. Vamos, Señor Roark.

—En ese caso —el hombre tomó su pokébola—. ¡Ve, Geodude!

—¡Adelante, Bunny! —gritó Rose, lanzando su pokébola.

Al lanzar las pokébolas, ambos pokémon se materializaron en el pedregoso campo de batalla. Mirándose con determinación, esperaron las ordenes de sus entrenadores. Sin embargo, el Geodude de Roark era diferente a todos los Geodude que Rose había visto antes. Este era de color gris y tenia unos extraños picos saliendo de su cabeza, ademas de una cejas muy remarcadas.

—¡Bunny, usa Ojitos Tiernos! —gritó Rose, con energía.

—¡Geodude, usa Pulimento! —gritó de nuevo el líder.

El primer turno fue usado para propósitos de estadísticas. Buneary logró conectar una mirada acaramelada en el extraño Geodude, haciéndole disminuir su ataque. Sin embargo, Geodude respondió liberando un gran peso de su cuerpo, haciéndose mucho mas rápido.

—Debemos tener cuidado, a aumentado su velocidad —Rose apretó los puños—. ¡Usa la estrategia 3!

Una aura blanca cubrió a Buneary, a su vez que este comenzó a correr de manera veloz hacia Geodude. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Buneary acertó un gran golpe en Geodude, pero este pudo resistirlo sin problemas.

—¡Usa Carga! —gritó Roark.

Rose se impresionó al escuchar aquello, pero se impresionó mas al ver que Geodude comenzó a generar una pequeña aura eléctrica, ¿no se suponía que Geodude no era tipo eléctrico? Sea como fuese, Buneary siguió con su estrategia, golpeando dos veces mas al pokémon, como si buscara un punto débil. Luego del segundo golpe, Buneary detectó donde estaba ese punto débil.

Rápidamente, Buneary suspendió su ultimo ataque rápido y trató de atacar a Geodude, pero este pudo darse cuenta desde que punto su adversario intentaba darle un Puño Drenaje. Ante la mirada atónita de Rose, Geodude paró el golpe de Buneary en seco utilizando su mano.

—No creías que serian tan sencillo —Roark sonrió—. ¡Geodude, Chispa!

Envolviéndose de mas energía eléctrica, Geodude atacó directamente a Buneary en el pecho. El pokémon salió despedido, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo. A pesar de tener un ataque bajo, el movimiento Carga logró potenciar su ataque, ademas de erizar su cabello.

Buneary se levantó, con firmeza, no estaba decidida a perder. Sin embargo, Rose estaba completamente confundida, no entendía como es que ese Geodude podía saber esos movimientos.

—Ese no es un Geodude normal —expresó Rose.

—En lo absoluto, es mejor que el promedio —dijo de manera divertida—. ¡Geodude, usa Lanzarocas¡

Invocando algunas rocas, el pokémon las lanzó rápidamente contra Buneary. Las rocas fueron demasiado rápidas, mas de lo que Rose esperaba. Aunque esquivó algunas, la ultima de ellas logró dejarla herida y con el pecho adolorido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó Rose

Buneary respondió con un chillido expresando que aun podía seguir luchando, Rose suspiró y entonces recordó su pokédex. Aunque esta no podía decirle los datos exactos de Geodude, si le podría decir que clase de pokémon era. Luego de analizarlo, la pokédex arrojó un resultado.

—¿Geodude de Alola? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Así es, un regalo de una amiga —sonriendo—. Los Geodude de esa región desarrollaron el tipo eléctrico y perdieron el tipo tierra, una autentica piedra magnética.

—Lo entiendo —Rose cerró su pokédex—. Bueno, necesitaremos una nueva estrategia —mirando a su Buneary—. ¡Bunny, estrategia 3 una vez mas¡

Aunque Buneary no entendió el porqué volver a usar esa estrategia, el pokémon simplemente volvió a ser envuelto en un aura y golpeó de manera repetida a Geodude, buscando una vez mas otro punto débil.

—No funcionara —Roark suspiró—. ¡Geodude, usa Carga!

Geodude volvió a usar su movimiento, recargando al máximo sus movimientos de tipo eléctrico. Una vez recargado, el pokémon no tuvo problemas para cuando Buneary volvió a intentar golpearlo. Esta vez el pokémon simplemente se apartó del golpe de manera veloz.

—¡Chispa! —gritó el líder.

Y como era de esperarse, Buneary recibió otro duro golpe que la dejó bastante herida, sin embargo, estaba vez el golpe la dejó paralizada, siendo rodeada por algunos rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Buneary? —preguntó la chica.

El pokémon solo emitió un gruñido de cansancio, realmente estaba bastante herido. El estar paralizada le impedía moverse correctamente, ademas de que los puntos de salud que había perdido eran bastante considerables.

—Terminemos con esto —Roark parecía confiado—. ¡Usa Placaje!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Geodude se abalanzó contra Buneary, la cual parecía esconderse del ataque ocultado su rostro con su ojera. Sin embargó, cuando Geodude intentó atacarla, Buneary rápidamente se hizo a un lado y tomó el brazo de Geodude.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Roark con incredulidad.

—Una pequeña sorpresa, señor Roark —la chica sonrió tiernamente—. ¡Bunny, usa Puño Drenaje ahora!

Con una sonrisa ganadora, Buneary acertó un poderoso golpe en la cara de Geodude, absorbiendo toda la energía que le quedaba y derrotándolo. Ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre azabache de las gradas, Rose derrotó al primer pokémon del líder de gimnasio.

Roark inmediatamente metió a su compañero en su pokébola, a la vez que observaba como Buneary parecía haberse recuperado por completo de la parálisis. Fue entonces que recordó como esta estaba antes del ataque.

—¿Escondiste una baya Zreza en las orejas de Buneary? —preguntó el líder.

—En realidad fue una baya Ziuela —confesó Rose con una sonrisa traviesa—. Son las bayas favoritas de Buneary, y pensé que me servirían si intentabas usar a algún pokémon como Probopass o algún otro que pudiese poner cambios de estado. Solo tuve un poco de suerte.

—Ya veo —Roark lo analizó por un segundo, para luego reír un poco—. Eres muy afortunada, pero no creo que la fortuna te sonría dos veces. ¡Anorith, ve!

En el campo se apareció el pequeño pokémon fósil, el cual miró con un poco de descontento a Buneary, como si realmente deseara acabar con el pokémon. Aunque se intimidó un poco, Buneary volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque. El segundo encuentro estaba a punto de comenzar.

—De acuerdo, esta vez la suerte no te salvara —Roark sonrió, confiado—. ¡Anorith, usa Garra Metal!

—¡Bunny, responde con Ataque Rápido¡

El pokémon prehistórico hizo que sus garras brillaran como el acero, mientras que Buneary se acercaba a él con gran velocidad. El ataque de Buneary conectó en Anorith, pero este apenas recibió un daño significante. Sin embargo, la poderosa Garra Metal logró dejar a Buneary muy debilitado.

Buneary se levantó, no estaba dispuesta a perder ese combate, aunque estaba visiblemente cansada. Rose intentó pensar en una contra estrategia efectiva, pero Roark no parecía estar dispuesto a darle tiempo de reacción.

—¡Usa Excavar! —ordenó el líder.

Inmediatamente el pokémon prehistórico entró en la tierra, desplazándose por debajo de esta para poder atacar a Buneary por sorpresa.

—¡No te dejes intimidar, Bunny! —gritó—. ¡Cuando sientas algo cerca, huye con Ataque Rápido!

Buneary se quedó en silenció, esperando el momento justo en el cual recibiría el ataque. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente pudo sentir como la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies comenzaba a moverse. Fue entonces que utilizó su movimiento para escapar.

Sin embargo, cuando Buneary miró a su posición previa, vio como solo una pequeña roca había salido a la superficie. Anorith no había atacado.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Rose, al ver como algo salia por detrás de su pokémon.

Anorith salió de su escondite y acertó un fiero golpe en la barbilla de Buneary usando una de sus garras.

—¡Usa Garra Metal antes de que caiga al suelo! —ordenó el hombre.

Y así lo hizo, Anorith acertó un poderoso ataque que mandó a Buneary hacia una roca. Cuando el polvo del ataque disminuyó, Buneary había quedado fuera de combate.

—¡Bunny! —sin pensarlo, Rose corrió hacia su pokémon—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Buneary emitió un sonido débil y calmado. Había perdido bastante energía y realmente necesitaba un descanso. Sin dudar, la chica metió a su compañera en su pokébola. Luego de eso, la chica tomó su siguiente pokébola.

—Señor Roark, aun me queda un pokémon —Rose volvió al lugar donde estaba—. ¡Adelante, Ral!

El pokémon se materializo, esbozando un poco de energía y bastante vitalidad. Ante el gruñido alegre de su pokémon, Rose sonrió de manera confiada.

—Un tipo hada y psíquico, es una fortuna que mi Anorith sepa movimientos de tipo metal —sacando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Anorith, usa Picadura!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Anorith embistió a Ralts y logró quitarle su baya Oran, haciendo que este la comiera en lugar de él. Al hacer esto, Ralts se levantó de manera furiosa del piso.

—No correré mas riesgos con tus bayas —confesó el líder.

—Aunque lo cometiste con Ral, él se pone de mal humor cuando le quitas su comida —la chica dio un paso al frente—. ¡Ral, estrategia once, ahora!

Enojado, Ral focalizó ese enojo dentro de si y logró crear varias copias de si mismo, rodeando a Anorith. Viéndose rodeado, el pokémon intentó atacar a uno de los clones de Ralts con una Garra Metal, fallando en el proceso.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rose.

Aunque furioso, Ralts logró emitir una linda y delicada melodía. Un sonido que era tan hermoso como letal, pues logró acertar directamente en Anorith, haciéndole retroceder al centro de la arena. Una vez ahí, el ataque de Ralts continuó, desesperando al pokémon.

—¡Sal de ahí con Excavar! —gritó Roark.

A pesar del ruido, Anorith fue capaz de escuchar la orden y se ocultó bajo tierra. Aunque Rose se sentía confiada de que este seria incapaz de atacar a Ralts, su teoría fue destruida cuando Anorith salió del suelo y golpeó al Ralts verdadero, haciendo que las copias desaparecieran.

—¡Ral, ¿te encuentras bien?! —preguntó la entrenadora.

Ralts emitió un gruñido débil, aun tenia energía, pero estaba bastante débil. Rose necesitaba entender como es que el Excavar del enemigo había dado en el blanco. Afortunadamente, la chica no tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

—La presión en el suelo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Rose a Roark.

—Es un defecto del Doble Equipo —Roark sonrió—. Los clones creados no tienen apenas peso, por lo que Anorith pudo saber donde estaba el Ralts original —el hombre se quitó los anteojos—. Ralts tiene poca defensa física, un golpe mas y acabare con esta batalla.

—¡Jamas! —gritó Rose con fuerza— ¡Debo demostrar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a un líder de gimnasio! —Rose apretó sus puños con fuerza— ¡Ral, estrategia doce!

Ante aquello, Ralts se quedó confundido y miró a su entrenadora con una expresión que demostraba inseguridad. Sin embargo, este le dedicó un rostro lleno de determinación, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

—Acabemos con esta faena —Roark volvió a colocarse los lentes—. ¡Usa Garra Metal!

Anorith hizo brillar sus garras una vez mas y se abalanzó contra Ralts, pero justo antes de acertar el golpe, Ralts fue rodeado por una aura blanca y desapareció justo antes de recibir el golpe. Aquello sorprendió al líder, era la primera vez que venia a alguien usar el movimiento Teletransportación de esa manera. Aprovechando el haber esquivado el ataque, Ral intentó atacar, pero fue detenido por su entrenadora.

—¡Aun no! —gritó— ¡Solo espera!

—No funcionara —Roark se animó—. ¡Usa Excavar!

Inmediatamente el pokémon se introdujo bajo tierra. Ralts se puso bastante nervioso, sentía que no podía adivinar donde atacaría Anorith. Sin embargo, Rose sonrió de manera confiada y le habló a su pokémon.

—¡Usa tus ondas psíquicas para detectar a Anorith! —gritó Rose.

Aunque Roark no entendió aquello, el pokémon simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. De repente, una pequeña aura rosada comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, una aura que lanzaba pequeños pulsos invisibles que retumbaban por todo el suelo. Cuando uno de esos pulsos volvió a Ralts, este pudo adivinar donde se encontraba Anorith.

Cuando el enemigo atacó, Ralts pudo teletransportarse a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para evitar el golpe, pero lo suficientemente cerca para atacar. Estando en el aire, el aura rosada de Ralts atacó a Anorith fuertemente, rodeándolo y causándole un poderoso daño del cual no pudo recuperarse. Cuando el aura se desvaneció, Anorith cayó, debilitado.

—¡Lo hicimos! —el gritó de Rose pudo escucharse fuerte y claro por todo el gimnasio— ¡Bien hecho, Ral!

La chica no contuvo la emoción, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su pokémon y comenzó a lanzarlo hacia arriba, en señal de victoria. Ralts estaba bastante cansado, pero el ver a su entrenadora feliz hizo que este se alegrara.

—Creó que ambos se merecen un premio —la entrenadora sacó a su Buneary de su pokébola, para luego sacar dos bayas Oran—. Aquí tienen, se las han ganado, han hecho un excelente trabajo.

Los pokémon aceptaron las bayas con alegría, les complacía enormemente el ayudar a su entrenadora con aquel detalle. Sin perder el tiempo (en especial Ralts), ambos pokémon comieron tranquilamente sus bayas.

—Usaste el movimiento Confusión de Ralts para rastrear a Anorith, ¿no es así? —preguntó Roark, caminando hacia la chica.

—Exactamente —confesó con una sonrisa—. Había experimentado con Ralts esa forma de usar su movimiento, aunque aun no la tenia perfeccionada del todo —la chica se frotó la nuca—. Me alegra que haya funcionado.

—Vaya que si lo hizo —Roark sonrió, para después tomar una pequeña placa de su chaqueta—. Como prueba de haber derrotado este gimnasio, te hago entrega la Medalla Lignito.

Rose recibió en sus manos la pequeña medalla de metal, la primera medalla de gimnasio. Al ver aquel reluciente trofeo en su poder, la chica no pudo aguantar su euforia y dio un gran salto de alegría, seguido de un fuerte grito.

—¡Mi primera medalla de gimnasio! —gritó, asustando un poco a Roark— Gracias señor Roark.

—N-no tienes que agradecerme —Roark estaba un poco nervioso—. Te la has ganado por merito propio, pero aun te quedan varios gimnasios que derrotar si lo que buscas es ser la mejor entrenadora, ademas…

Antes de que el líder pudiese terminar su explicación, unos aplausos lo interrumpieron. Cuando ambos voltearon a ver el origen del ruido, pudieron ver al hombre azabache acercándose a ellos.

—Buen trabajo, chica gritona —el azabache se acercó con una sonrisa—. Fuiste bastante ingeniosa.

—Gracias señor, pero no soy una chica gritona —la chica hizo un pequeño puchero—. Por cierto, ¿quien es usted?

—Lamentó no presentarme con formalidad —el hombre colocó un pequeño contenedor de metal en el suelo, para luego rascarse la nariz—. Tienes ante ti al famoso holder de Johto, Gold.

Ante aquella revelación, Rose no emitió palabra alguna, solo se le quedó mirando con cara confundida. Cuando Gold intentó decirle algo mas, la chica finalmente recordó perfectamente quien era.

—¡Usted es Gold, un viejo pokédex holder! —sin darse cuenta, la chica había repetido lo que el mismo Gold le había dicho.

—Así es —Gold solo rió un poco—. Has tenido un combate excelente, se nota que eres hija de Pearl y Maylene.

—G-gracias —la chica se apenó un poco—. Mis padres me enseñaron varios trucos antes de salir de viaje.

—Te enseñaron bien, tienes una habilidad digna de un pokédex holder —Gold sonrió, tomó el recipiente de metal y se acercó a la chica—. Es por ello que me gustaría encargarte esto.

El hombre apretó el brillante botón verde que tenia el recipiente, el cual reveló que aquello era en realidad una incubadora en la cual había un huevo. Rose se quedó impresionada y fascinada al ver el huevo.

—¿Es un huevo de pokémon? —preguntó.

—En efecto, y me gustaría que tu lo cuidaras —el chico le ofreció el recipiente—. Tienes las habilidades suficientes para cuidarlo.

—¡Acepto! —la chica aceptó el reto sin pensarlo dos veces—. Como pokédex holder, estoy dispuesta a cuidarlo.

—Esa era la actitud que deseaba escuchar —el hombre le dio la incubadora a la chica—. Recuerda cuidar bien de él, y llama a tu padre cuando eclosione, quiero saber que pokémon hay dentro.

—No se preocupe, cuidare de él —la chica tomó el recipiente—. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Gold solo sonrió, algo en la mirada de Rose la hacia sentir que cuidaría bien del pokémon. Mientras la chica metía la incubadora en su mochila, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

—Por cierto, Rose, ¿sabes cuando Níquel enfrentara a la otra líder? —preguntó.

—Yo puedo responder eso —Roark respondió por Rose—. Gardenia la vio por la mansión ayer, y dice que posiblemente se enfrenten en la tarde.

—Oh vaya, parece que tendré tiempo de volver a la mansión de Platinum —el hombre se rascó la nuca.

—Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras aquí —el líder cambió a un estado serio—. La profesora Moon nos encargó a mi y a Gardenia el reunirte a ti y a Crystal, es algo que tiene que ver con la misión.

—De todas formas tendremos que ir a la mansión por Crystal —dijo Gold—. Ademas, necesitó ver a Níquel también.

—Disculpe, señor Gold —Rose interrumpió—. Níquel y yo nos veremos en dos días en la entrada del Monte Corona, por lo que ahí podría verla.

Gold no estaba convencido del todo, pero terminó aceptando el quedarse con el líder. Después de todo, él y Crystal estaban en ese lugar por Moon, debían estar al pendiente cuando ella los llamara. Ademas, ya tendría tiempo para charlar con Níquel.

Sin nada mas que hacer, Rose colocó su primera medalla en el medallero rojo con naranja que su padre le había regalado y lo guardó en su mochila. Después de eso, se despidió amablemente de Roark y Gold.

—Gracias por todo, espero verlos pronto —se despidió la chica de pelo rosado

—Cuídate, Rose, suerte en tu viaje —dijo Roark con una sonrisa.

—Te veré luego, y cuida de ese huevo.

Con una sonrisa, Rose finalmente salió del gimnasio. Cuando miró la luz del sol, la chica pensó que seria bueno tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir su siguiente objetivo; la ruta 207. En dos días se encontraría con Níquel, quería estar preparada para cuando ella llegara.


	6. Entrada Cinco N

_**Hola queridos lectores UvU, aqui les traigo el siguiente "mini capitulo" de esta historia xD.**  
 **Como les había comentado, el capitulo cinco lo dividí en dos para no tener un episodio tan largo. De todas formas no se preocupen, si habrá episodio seis antes de acabar el mes xD.**_

 _ **Los dejo con el capitulo, nos leeremos luego C:**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 5-N: Vs Lileep**

 **23 de Mayo, Mansión Berlitz**

El sonido del timbre hizo eco en toda la mansión Berlitz. Luego de sonar una sola vez, el mayordomo de la familia abrió la puerta, encontrándose simplemente con una cesta llena de bayas en la entrada. Era la quinta vez en este mes que recibían una.

Al principio pensaron que aquella comida podría ser peligrosa, pues la falta de un remitente hacia dudar a los empleados. Sin embargo, luego de probarlas, la familia se acostumbró a recibir esa cesta de frutas regularmente.

El mayordomo tomó la cesta y se la llevó a Platinum, la cual estaba descansando en la terraza de su hogar, mirando su hermoso jardín y tomando una taza de té. Cuando el empleado le dio la cesta, Platinum le agradeció y la puso sobre la mesa de cristal donde tomaba su merienda. Cuando el mayordomo se fue, la chica tomó con delicadeza la pequeña nota que había en ella.

—"Lo siento" —leyó Platinum en voz alta—. Siempre el mismo mensaje, la misma fruta y el mismo extraño mensajero —la chica suspiró—. ¿Quién serás, pequeño mensajero?

Se sentía un poco más frustrada que confusa. Le estresaba el no saber quién era aquel extraño o extraña que enviaba esas cestas. Ni siquiera podía usar las cámaras de seguridad, pues era un pokémon el que les entregaba las cestas, y siempre era uno diferente. Se notaba que el responsable no deseaba ser descubierto.

Suspirando, la mujer le dio otro pequeño sorbo al té, hundida en sus pensamientos para descifrar quien era el responsable de tan extraños regalos. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de manera súbita cuando sintió una presencia justo al lado suyo.

Al voltear, pudo a su amiga, Crystal. La mujer llevaba puesto una gran falda oscura y una blusa azul con algunos detalles. El ver a la holder sin esconderse hizo que Platinum se sorprendiera de sobremanera.

—¿Sabes dónde está Gold? —preguntó la mujer de ojos azules.

—S-salió hace unas horas —confesó Platinum, acomodándose en su asiento—. ¿Quieres tomar un té?

—No me caería mal —una ligera sonrisa tímida, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en su rostro—. Gracias.

Esto era un avance, definitivamente. Luego de estar huyendo de todos por toda la semana, Crystal finalmente se animaba a salir de su cuarto e interactuar un poco con la Berlitz. La mujer supuso a que se debía a la ausencia de Gold, así que debía aprovechar un poco para tratar de ayudar a su amiga, o al menos a que la pasase lo más confortable posible.

—¿Como te la has pasado? —preguntó la heredera, con un poco de timidez.

—Bien, tienes una mansión hermosa —Crystal sorbió un poco de su té—. Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.

—No hay de que, es un honor tenerlos aquí —Platinum sonrió y bebió un poco más de su té—. A decir verdad, me gustaría que estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles.

—Ya lo estamos, tus atenciones son de admirarse —a pesar de sus palabras, Crystal parecía ser indiferente—. Tienes un lindo jardín, por cierto.

—Gracias, Níquel y yo lo hemos estado acomodando desde hace un año, en gran parte se lo debo a ella —Platinum sonrió de manera orgullosa.

—Ya veo, son muy unidos a esa niña

—Aunque sea adoptada, Diamond y yo la sentimos como nuestra hija —Platinum dejó de lado su té.

—Y aun así, no eres capaz de llamarle hija —la voz fría de Crystal intimidó un poco a Platinum—. Además, la dejaste ser una pokédex holder, sabiendo el peligro que eso trae consigo.

Un nudo en la garganta se formó en Platinum. La mujer trató de huir de la mirada de Crystal, pero sentía que debía hacerle frente.

—Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo —confesó con seriedad—. Níquel es fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser una pokédex holder.

—¿Y si no lo es? —Crystal dejó su taza en la mesa—. ¿Y si algún día le ocurre algo por sobrestimar su fuerza?

—E-eso no pasara —Platinum comenzó a sentirse intimidada—. Todos nosotros superamos todas estas pruebas cuando viajamos, estoy segura de que Níquel estará preparada para todo lo venga.

—Nunca estés segura de eso —su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Platinum sintió una vez más el brusco cambio de tono en la voz de Crystal. Entendió esa tristeza, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar. Se sentía una inútil al no poder tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Crystal —Platinum intentó poner la voz más suave que pudo— ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—No…

Ese "No" expresó mucho más de lo que parecía. Rápidamente, Crystal se paró de golpe y comenzó a alejarse, pero Platinum rápidamente se levantó y la siguió hasta dentro de la mansión.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso, ¿por qué me preguntaste acerca de Níquel? —preguntó Platinum.

Hubo un pequeño silenció, seguido de una débil voz quebrada que provenía de la holder de Johto.

—Supongo que quiero prevenirlo, o sentir que no hice mal al confiar —confesó con tristeza—. Gold se llevó uno de los huevos con Rose, ¿no?

—Sí

Crystal lo pensó un momento, y antes de dejar que una pequeña lagrima se deslizara por su rostro, fue a su habitación y tomó el ultimo huevo que quedaba. Luego de tenerlo consigo, se acercó a Platinum.

—¿Níquel está en Ciudad Vetusta?

—Debe estar llegando ahora —Platinum estaba genuinamente sorprendida—. ¿Piensas ir?

Otro silenció se apoderó de las dos chicas. Sin sonido, lo único con lo que se comunicaban era el movimiento de sus ojos y caras. Ambas buscaban algo que decir.

—Quisiera comprobar por mí misma, si no te importa —la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Honestamente, no quisiera que a ti te ocurriera lo mismo que a mí, Platinum.

Ante aquello, Platinum solo bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir. Todos estos años con Diamond parecían no haber servido para nada, Platinum seguía sin saber que decir en momentos como estos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Crystal finalmente salió de la mansión, sacó a su Tupeon y emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad. Platinum se quedó viéndola desde el umbral de su puerta, sintiéndose completamente inútil al no poder lidiar con esa situación. Debía pedirle ayuda a Diamond, él era el que se encargaba de esas cosas. Aunque Platinum deseaba ayudar, se sentía completamente inútil al no encontrar las palabras correctas.

[…]

 **23 de Mayo, Ciudad Vetusta**

—¡Bola Sombra! —gritó Níquel, con furia.

La chica le ordenó a su Shuppet atacar al Bullbasaur enemigo. Cuando el poderoso ataque golpeó al objetivo, este calló al suelo, fulminado.

—Bien hecho —Níquel sonrió levemente.

Luego de un entrenamiento sin descanso desde la mañana, Níquel había llegado al gimnasio de Gardenia. El recinto seguía manteniendo su estructura de laberinto de árboles, junto a su gran reloj central por el cual la retadora podría enfrentar a la líder.

Luego de derrotar a las dos entrenadoras auxiliares de Gardenia, Níquel finalmente logró mover el gran reloj de pétalos en la posición justa para enfrentar a la líder de gimnasio.

Caminando sobre el reloj, la chica llegó al gran campo de batalla donde ya estaba la líder esperándola. Al verla, Gardenia le lanzó una pequeña risa de incredulidad, a la par que cruzaba los brazos.

—Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí —confesó, con superioridad.

—Tú laberinto no fue tan problemático —la chica parecía mofarse—, el reloj, bueno, he visto acertijos mejores.

Gardenia se molestó ligeramente, aquella chica seguía siendo tan engreída como la otra vez, no podía creer que Diamond y Platinum la hayan adoptado. Sin embargo, el saber que podría derrotarla le hacía sentir que valía la pena estar ahí.

—Aún recuerdo verte hacer ese pequeño escándalo en la fiesta de aniversario de Platinum y Diamond, aunque ahora comprendo porque reaccionaste así —Gardenia suspiró—. Como sea, veamos si tu ego está justificado con este combate.

—No me iré de aquí sin patearte el trasero, Gardenia —Níquel sonrió de manera burlona, tomando la pokébola de su Shuppet y la de Rotom—. Dos pokémon, como tú lo pediste, ellos harán que muerdas el polvo.

—No hables por hablar, niña —Gardenia sacó una de sus pokébolas—. Empecemos —la líder lanzó la pokébola—. ¡Adelante, Turwig!

—¿No piensas sacar a tu Roserade? —preguntó, confundida y ligeramente decepcionada.

—Aunque me encantaría derrotarte de un golpe, las reglas me impiden usar pokémon tan poderosos contra entrenadores que no tengan medallas —la mujer suspiró—. Si fuera un poco más fuerte te mostraría todo mi potencial.

—Deja la condescendencia —Níquel se enojó—. Te enfrentare con tus reglas, pero luego tendremos una pelea sin ellas —Níquel lanzó con fuerza su pokébola—. ¡Shuppet, ve!

El pokémon fantasma se materializó, mirando con determinación a Turwig, el cual parecía estar bastante más relajado. Con los dos pokémon en la arena, el combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¡Shuppet, usa Desarme! —ordenó la entrenadora.

—¡Contraataca con Hoja Afilada! —gritó la líder.

El primero en moverse fue Shuppet, el cual embistió rápidamente a Turwig y logró arrebatare su baya Oran, la cual fue destruida al tocar el suelo. Sin embargo, Turwig logró reincorporarse y lanzar una serie de hojas afiladas que dieron justo en el blanco, hiriendo un poco a Shuppet.

—Vaya, parece que la habilidad de tu Shuppet le alertó de…

—¡Usa Sombra Vil! —gritó la chica, interrumpiendo a Gardenia.

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, una sombra recorrió el campo y atacó de manera directa a Turwig, dejándolo bastante herido. Al ver esto, Gardenia dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo.

—¡Déjame terminar de hablar antes de atacar! —gritó Gardenia, enojada.

—Es un combate, no una charla —la voz de Níquel se volvió más agitada—. No pierdas el tiempo con palabrería obvia y ataca.

Gardenia se molestó aún más al oír aquel tono tan grosero de Níquel. Sin embargo, al fijarse bien en su aspecto físico, pudo ver como la chica estaba sudando mucho, a la par que parecía estar muy cansada, como si estuviera a punto de caer fulminada. Era demasiado notorio el cansancio en su cuerpo.

—Ya veo —la chica alzó el puño—. ¡Turwig, usa Mordisco!

—¡Repele con Bola Sombra, Shuppet! —ordenó de vuelta la chica.

Turwig corrió hacia Shuppet, pero este respondió usando repetidas bolas sombras para evitar el contacto con el objetivo. Sin embargo, el pokémon de la líder fue capaz de esquivar todos los ataques de Shuppet, los cuales solo dejaron una gran nube de polvo que le impedía a ambas ver que había ocurrido.

En medio del polvo, un gruñido pudo ser escuchado. Del lado de Níquel, Shuppet salió de la nube de polvo, golpeando el piso gracias al ataque de Turwig. Cuando Níquel intentó comunicarse con su pokémon, este se levantó rápidamente, pero con bastantes heridas.

—Si quieres un combate exprés, eso tendrás —Gardenia sonrió de manera confiada—. ¡Turwig, Energibola!

—¡Responde con Bola Sombra! —gritó Níquel.

Ambos pokémon generaron sus bolas de energía y las lanzaron al unisonó. Al chocar, los ataques formaron una pequeña explosión que generó otra gran nube de polvo. Sin capacidad de ver, Níquel decidió tomar ventaja.

—¡Shuppet, si vez a Turwig, usa Sombra Vil! —gritó Níquel

—¡Protección! —gritó Gardenia.

Shuppet pudo localizar la figura de Turwig e intentó atacar, pero el pokémon fue protegido gracias a un domo de energía que se generó alrededor de él, protegiéndole de todos los daños.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Níquel pudo ver lo fallido de su ataque.

—Esta fiesta aun continua —Gardenia alzó el brazo derecho—. ¡Usa Excavar!

El pokémon tortuga rápidamente se introdujo bajo tierra y comenzó a moverse para buscar el momento perfecto para atacar a Shuppet. El pokémon se quedó quieto por un momento, para después ver a su entrenadora, la cual acercaba su mano peligrosamente a su Dusk Ball.

Esperando hasta el último segundo, Níquel hizo un cambio. Cuando Turwig atacó, pudo ver que su objeto ahora no era Shuppet. Frente a él se encontraba un Rotom en forma Microondas, el cual era inmune a sus ataques.

Sin perder un solo minuto, Níquel le ordenó a su pokémon usar Sofoco. Llenando el escenario con llamas, Rotom atacó de manera brutal a Turwig, dejándolo fuera de combate de manera instantánea.

Gardenia se quedó impactada por la estrategia que acabada de ver, pero más sorprendida se quedó al ver el pokémon que Níquel había sacado. Si aquella chica tenia a Rotom, eso significaba que…

—¡¿Entraste a la mansión?! —gritó Gardenia, molesta.

—¿Acaso no lo esperabas? —Níquel sonrió de manera engreída.

—¡Eres una vándala! —gritó de vuelta.

—Tómalo como quieras, yo solo quería conseguir a Rotom, y eso conseguí —la chica miró con orgullo a su pokémon—. Hemos estado entrenando desde la madrugada con un único objetivo, derrotarte.

Gardenia estaba realmente enojada, se sentía ofendida al saber que aquella niña había menoscabado su autoridad como protectora de la mansión. Quería aplastarla para enseñarle una lección, pero el sacar un pokémon como su Roserade le podría generar una penalización con el consejo de la liga pokémon.

Sin embargo, cuando miró como Níquel parecía aún más cansada, con los ojos cerrándose y con varios bostezos, supo que este era el momento de fastidiarla un poco, debía explotar esa debilidad de cansancio que había en la chica.

Sin pensarlo, la mujer metió a su pokémon en su pokébola, para después sacar una Repeat Ball. Ya había escogido el pokémon perfecto para fastidiarla.

—Entiendo tu estilo acelerado, pero creo que tendrás que calmarte un poco —con una sonrisa, la líder lanzó la pokébola—. ¡Adelante, Lileep!

El pokémon fósil se materializó en el escenario, mirando con ojos curiosos a Rotom. Cuando miró al pokémon, Níquel no pudo identificarlo, era la primera vez que veía a esa especie.

—Cambio —la chica metió a Rotom a su pokébola y sacó a Shuppet—. No sé qué clase de pokémon sea, pero estoy segura de que podre vencerlo.

—Que no se te suba el orgullo por ganar un combate —Gardenia parecía bastante confiada—. ¡Lileep, usa Arraigo!

De inmediato, unas potentes enredaderas salieron de los pies de Lileep y se incrustaron en el suelo, para poder aprovechar todos los nutrientes que la tierra del gimnasio tenía. Níquel aún estaba insegura de qué tipo de pokémon se enfrentaba, pero estaba segura de que Gardenia usaría una estrategia defensiva.

—¡Shuppet, usa Desarme!

—¡No esta vez —Gardenia gritó más fuerte—, Lileep, contraataca con Poder Pasado!

Antes de que Shuppet pudiera acercarse, Lileep le lanzó una serie de rocas fosilizadas directamente en la cara. A la par de dejarlo bastante herido, Lileep vio un aumento en todas sus estadísticas.

—Lo lamento, Níquel, no puedo permitir que le quites la Raiz Grande a mi Lileep —Gardenia sonrió—. Este sera un combate más largo.

—Eres fastidiosa —gruñó con enfado—. No tengo tiempo para esto —Níquel miró a Shuppet directamente, como buscando su aprobación—. ¡Shuppet, usa Maldición!

—¡Lileep, usa…

La líder no pudo completar su orden, ya que Shuppet fue mucho más rápido y logró incrustarse un clavo a sí mismo, debilitándose. Sin embargo, aquel sacrificio no había sido en vano, puedo ahora Lileep estaba bajo los efectos del movimiento, haciendo que esta perdiera un cuarto de su vida.

—Gracias, Shuppet —dijo Níquel en voz baja, metiendo su pokémon en su pokébola—. ¡Tom, ve!

—No importa que hayas máldito a Lileep, la Raíz Grande hará que recupere toda la salud perdida —explicó Gardenia.

—Lo sé, la maldición era para que Arraigo no tuviera efecto —la chica cerró los ojos con determinación, para después abrirlos—. ¡Tom, usa Rayo Confuso!

—¡Lileep, responde con Gigadrenado! —ordenó.

Ambos pokémon atacaron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Lileep recibía las ondas confusas de Rotom, este último fue cubierto de un aura verde que drenó una pequeña parte de sus puntos de salud.

Sin embargo, Rotom salió mejor librado al tener el tipo fuego que debilitaba el movimiento Gigadrenado. Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Lileep comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre su propio eje, solo detenida por las poderosas enredaderas que le daban energía.

—Y-yo también puedo jugar tu juego —la chica comenzaba a agitarse a un más—. ¡T-tom, usa Rayo!

—¡Lileep, trata de usar Reserva! —gritó Gardenia.

Un poderoso rayo logró acertar con fuerza a Lileep, aunque este no recibió mucho daño. Sin embargo, cuando el pokémon fósil intentó usar su movimiento defensivo, este estuvo tan confundido que se hirió a si mismo usando uno de sus látigos.

Esto era malo para la líder. Aunque el pokémon estaba bajo el efecto de Arraigo, la suma del movimiento Rayo, la maldición y la confusión harían que su pokémon terminara cayendo de a poco. En aquellos momentos deseaba tener a su Roserade para hacer añicos a Níquel.

Sin embargo, ese deseo se convirtió en una brillante idea. Una idea que incluso había utilizado en el pasado. Con una sonrisa, Gardenia recordó como había enfrentado a Platinum en el pasado.

—Estas cansada Níquel, demasiado —Gardenia se llevó las manos a la cadera—. El sueño no te dejara pensar con claridad.

—No te hagas la simpática y preocupada conmigo —luego de un pequeño suspiró, Níquel se enojó—. No te dejare hacer tiempo, ¡Tom, usa Bola Sombra!

—¡Lileep, utiliza la vieja estrategia de enredaderas!

Rotom creó una esfera oscura y la lanzó contra Lileep. Al contacto, el ataque generó una pequeña explosión que Níquel interpretó como una jugada perfecta. Sin embargo, cuando Gardenia escuchó el sonido de las raíces moviéndose, esta sonrió.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Lileep había perdido el efecto del Rayo Confuso y observaba con curiosidad a Rotom. Aunque Rotom no entendía el porqué Lileep lo veía así, rápidamente sintió una fuerte presión a sus costados.

—¡Tom, cuidado! —gritó Níquel.

Cuando volteó, pudo notar como dos raíces habían brotado justo del suelo que estaba de abajo de él. Aquellas raíces lo sujetaron fuertemente y le impidieron moverse.

—Espero que tu madre te haya contado como lidió con las enredaderas —Gardenia sonrió de forma burlona—. ¡Lileep, usa Poder Pasado!

Antes de que Rotom pudiese zafarse, Lileep volvió a crear una serie de rocas fosilizadas y las envió hasta el inmovilizado Rotom, el cual quedo completamente indefenso ante el ataque. Quedando herido, Lileep simplemente lanzó a Rotom al suelo, aquel ataque directo había provocado grandes daños.

Cuando Rotom se levantó, miró como su entrenadora tenía una cara completamente sombría y algunas de sus venas se resaltaban.

—¡No soy su hija! —gritó con rabia—. ¡Entiéndelo bien, maldita sea! —su cara se puso roja, su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada—. ¡Usa Sofoco!

Rotom respondió de inmediato al ataque de ira de su entrenadora, lanzando el poderoso ataque de tipo fuego.

Cuando las llamas rodearon a Lileep, Níquel pudo aprecia por unos segundos algo muy particular, aunque su estado mental le impido ver con claridad lo que parecía ser un rostro entre las llamas. Momento justo en el que sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, como si alguien se lo apretara. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y sus músculos comenzaron a temblar. A causa de ello, Níquel cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de calmar su ira.

Para su mala suerte, su ira no impidió que Lileep sobreviviera al ataque y volviese a agarrar a Rotom. Sin embargo, aun cuando la tenía a su merced, Gardenia no ordenó ataque alguno. Simplemente se quedó viendo a Níquel con cara de preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la líder, visiblemente preocupada.

—¿Por qué ahora te preocupas por mí? —preguntó de vuelta Níquel, tratando de calmarse.

—Oye, no creo que te encuentres bien —Gardenia parecía estar dispuesta a terminar el combate—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

La líder de gimnasio estaba visiblemente asustada. Había conocido aspirantes más engreídos que la propia Níquel, pero nunca había visto que una entrenadora terminara en ese estado. Aquello parecía ser una crisis de ansiedad.

—S-solo termina con esta faena —exclamó Níquel, con rabia—. He perdido que más da.

—Incluso en este momento no puedes dejar tu comporta…

—Has lo que pide —exclamó una voz desde las gradas.

Ambas voltearon a ver el origen de la voz, encontrándose con una mujer de pelo azul y blusa del mismo color. Gardenia identificó perfectamente de quien se trataba, mientras que Níquel no identificó exactamente quien era.

—Si Platinum tiene razón, esa chica es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar tu lastima —la mujer no parecía expresar emoción alguna—. Solo dale lo que pide.

Gardenia se lo pensó un momento. Aunque aquel no era el momento indicado, en su interior si quería derrotarla y hacerle cambiar un poco. No deseaba terminar su combate así, pero entendió que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, Níquel no aceptaría terminar el combate así.

—Lileep, usa Poder Pasado —esta vez no hubo un gritó, simplemente una instrucción calmada.

Y así de calmado, Lileep creó sus pequeñas piedras fosilizadas y apuntó al inmovilizado Rotom, preparándose para darle la estocada final.

Sin embargo, Rotom no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. El pokémon miró a su entrenadora, la cual estaba aun de rodillas en el suelo, y trató de hacerle entender que no podía rendirse, ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Incluso su Shuppet quería darle a entender que no debía darse por vencida, debía superar esto, después de todo para eso habían entrenado.

Luchando con su mente, Níquel pudo sentir una leve sensación de comodidad dentro de ella, un sentimiento agradable que lograba nacer dentro de su cabeza, como si los pensamientos y sentimientos de sus pokémon llegaran a ella. Sin embargo, su mente aún era un completo caos.

Alzó la mirada, viendo justo como Rotom estaba punto de ser derrotado. De un momento a otro, sintió como el tiempo comenzaba a ralentizarse cada vez más y más, al punto que parecía que todo se había detenido. No sabría decir si realmente el tiempo se había detenido o solo era su percepción.

Sea como fuere, un ligero pensamiento de cordura llegó a su cabeza, como si un ligero brillo de esperanza llegando desde un lugar más grande que ella. Fue entonces que apretó su puño, no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Lentamente, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir de manera normal, poco a poco. Fue entonces que Níquel pudo enderezarse un poco y exclamar.

—¡Sal! —gritó como pudo.

Aquel gritó asustó a Gardenia y a la mujer, parecía como si Níquel hubiese recuperado toda su energía de golpe, sin embargo, ella seguía muy mal.

Las rocas finalmente golpearon a Rotom, generando una gran nube de polvo que anunciaba el fin del combate. Gardenia aún estaba consternada, pero más consternada se quedó al ver lo que Lileep sujetaba.

El pokémon sujetaba un simple microondas vació, nada más. El aparato había recibido todo el golpe y había quedado destruido. Mientras Gardenia buscaba una explicación, Níquel pudo ver a Rotom en su forma normal, el cual estaba justo detrás de Lileep.

Aferrándose a su determinación y usando cada molécula de aire que tenía en sus pulmones, la chica pudo pronunciar sus movimientos finales.

—¡Bola Sombra y Rayo! —gritó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Gardenia volteó rápidamente a ver a su pokémon, el cual fue rápidamente envestido por la Bola Sombra de Rotom. Aquel ataque causó mucho daño, y el Rayo terminó de rematar todo.

Cuando Níquel cayó completamente al suelo, pudo ver como las enredaderas de Lileep se desvanecieron y este mismo caía al suelo, debilitado. Níquel había ganado en el último momento.

Gardenia no podía creerlo, Níquel le había vencido. La mujer sentía que la chica le había mentido para que bajara la guardia, pero al ver a la entrenadora en el pisó le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un truco, genuinamente estaba mal.

Metiendo a su Lileep en su pokébola, la líder corrió hacia donde se encontraba Níquel para tratar de auxiliarla, a la vez que la otra mujer salia de las gradas para ir a ver la chica.

Al llegar, se encontraron a la chica con los mismos síntomas que tenía con anterioridad, aunque ahora emitía un calor intensó, como si tuviera mucha fiebre. Aunque consiente, la chica necesitó un poco de ayuda de Gardenia para poder sentarse en el suelo, sus músculos aun temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Gardenia.

No hubo respuesta, pues Níquel aún seguía recuperando el aliento. La mujer llegó al lugar y le intentó dar de beber a la chica, la cual aceptó sin problemas de la botella de agua.

Con cada tragó, Níquel sentía como su cuerpo se recuperaba más y más, y como volvía el aire a sus pulmones. Cuando terminó de beberse la botella completa, la chica respiró de manera profunda, sintiendo como el aire y el agua hacían bajar su temperatura, aunque un extraño dolor en su hombro izquierdo no parecía desaparecer.

Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, finalmente pudo hablar.

—G-gracias —confesó de manera sincera.

La líder sonrió ligeramente, pero la mujer siguió sin expresar emoción alguna. Sin embargo, aunque Gardenia estaba aliviada de que Níquel estuviera bien, la chica rápidamente le pidió aquello por lo que había venido.

—Creo que me debes una medalla —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tuviste una crisis de ansiedad y ¿lo único que te interesa es la medalla? —preguntó con molestia.

—Que haya tenido eso no significa que no buscara la medalla —confesó con orgullo.

Aunque Gardenia se molestó ligeramente, una pequeña risita salió de sus labios. Risa que la mujer no entendió del todo y que Níquel respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Sin más opción, la líder sacó la medalla.

—Por haber demostrado tu fuerza, te hago entrega de la medalla Bosque —la líder le hizo entrega de la medalla.

—Gracias —Níquel tomó la medalla y la colgó en su bufanda—. Tengo una, faltan siete —la chica, con la ayuda de Gardenia se puso de pie.

—¿Aun piensas que es buena idea ser una Pokédex Holder? —preguntó la mujer, desconcertando a la líder.

Níquel volteó a ver a la mujer, tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos si alguna vez había visto a aquella mujer. Sin encontrar nada en sus memorias, la chica contestó.

—Si eso implica volverme más fuerte, entonces lo haré —confesó de manera orgullosa—. Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Una pokédex holder, Crystal —confesó, acercándose a la niña—. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme? —preguntó, con burla.

Fue entonces que Crystal tragó saliva, recordando un poco de aquel pasado del cual nunca quiso hablar, de aquello que le atormentaba todos los días y que había llevado su vida a un espiral de dolor. Tragando saliva, la mujer finalmente emitió una sola palabra.

—Morir —contestó con frialdad.


	7. Entrada Seis

**Y como se los prometí, aqui esta el capitulo 6 xD.  
Espero realmente disguste de este capitulo que, en lo particular, yo disfrute mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 6: Encuentro**

 **23 de Mayo, Ciudad Vetusta**

El ambiente del gimnasio se volvió completamente incomodo después de que Crystal soltara aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras que expresaban más de lo que Níquel o Gardenia pudiesen entender.

La chica se quedó en silencio, pensando aquellas palabras que hacían eco en su mente. Sin embargo, una pequeña risa cínica se hizo presente en ella, señal de la poca importancia que daba al significado de esas palabras. Al reír, Gardenia se quedó mirando a Níquel de manera ligeramente asustada, mientras que Crystal se sorprendió bastante.

—No me conoces lo suficiente —Níquel dejo de reír y miró con una cara retadora a Crystal.

—¿Acaso no te asusta morir? —preguntó la holder, molesta.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrada —la chica se levantó como pudo, aunque aún le temblaban las piernas—. De todas formas, el ser holder o no, no reduce mis probabilidades de eso, así que da igual.

Crystal se molestó bastante, lo suficiente como para dar una ligera patada al suelo. La mujer realmente sentía que Níquel no se tomaba enserio absolutamente nada.

—¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que les podría pasar a Diamond o Platinum si tu murieras? —preguntó con rabia.

Níquel se quedó en silenció otra vez, reflexionando aquellas palabras que parecieron activar alguna función en su cerebro. Luego de pensar la idea, la chica simplemente expresó.

—Me importa lo suficiente para hacerlo —dijo en voz baja—. Además, no soy tan imbécil como para dejarme morir —la chica no estaba lista para lo que estaba por venir—. Ninguno de los pokédex holder que conozco han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ser ase…

Su discurso fue interrumpido en seco cuando una fuerte mano impacto en su mejilla. El golpe tenía la suficiente fuerza como para lograr que Níquel cayera una vez más al suelo, con la marca de la palma en su rostro. La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tocar su mejilla, la cual ardía.

Al subir la mirada, la chica pudo ver a la autora del golpe, Crystal. Cuando la vio, pudo ver como el rostro sin emociones de Crystal se había convertido en uno llenó de furia.

Mientras Gardenia se hincaba para ayudarla, la ojos cían sintió como, nuevamente, su pecho se llenaba de una sensación extraña. Esta vez, un profundo odio y rabia nació dentro de su pecho, un sentimiento que apretaba sus pulmones y le hacía sentirse dentro de un sauna.

Cuando se levantó, sintió como toda esa ira que le quemaba en el pecho le ordenaba regresar el golpe con mucha más fuerza. Apretó el puño con fuerza e intentó devolverle un puñetazo, pero su mano fue detenida por Gardenia, la cual no quería que ambas iniciaran una pelea.

—No lo hagas, Níquel —dijo Gardenia, mientras sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de la entrenadora.

Aun sintiendo todo ese dolor e ira en su pecho, Níquel vio como el rostro de Crystal cambiaba de ira a remordimiento, momento en el cual la presión que sentía en el pecho disminuyó y sus emociones parecían volver a la normalidad. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, la entrenadora bajó su brazo.

—L-lo siento —dijo Crystal, con una voz tímida.

Aunque se sentía mejor, Níquel puso un gesto de indiferencia y despreció. Aquella mujer la había golpeado y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar unas simples disculpas. Además, el extraño dolor en su hombro izquierdo y los ataques que había experimentado le hacía querer largarse de ahí.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —fue lo último que dijo Níquel, para después meter a Rotom en su pokébola.

Mientras Níquel se acercaba al microondas roto que estaba en el campo de batalla, Crystal se quedó reflexionando lo que había hecho. Por primera vez había hecho aquello por lo que tanto había peleado por evitar, había rotó sus propias reglas. Gardenia se acercó a Crystal y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de la holder.

—Gardenia —le llamó Níquel—. Te veré para otra revancha luego, aun no me has mostrado todo tu potencial.

—Si es lo que deseas —fue lo único que pudo expresar, la situación en la que estaba era en extremo incomoda.

Tomando el microondas, Níquel comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No había nada más que decir. Aunque la holder le había golpeado, la chica solo quería ir a un hotel y procesar todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Crystal tenía una última cosa que decir.

—Níquel —dijo la mujer.

La entrenadora se paró en seco, dio un fuerte suspiró y volteó.

—¿Qué?

—Mi esposo, Gold, trajo dos huevos desde la región de Johto —la mujer se acercó al recipiente de metal que estaba cerca de ella—. Él quería encontrar a un entrenador que pudiese cuidar de uno ello, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte —la mujer se acercó hasta Níquel—. Y creo que él estaría de acuerdo con que tú tuvieras uno.

Apretando el botón verde del recipiente metálico, este dejo ver la incubadora donde se encontraba el huevo. Níquel lo vio con curiosidad, haciendo que dentro de ella naciera un extraño sentimiento.

—¿Quieres que lo cuide? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, creo que tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, cuidare de él —la chica tomó la incubadora.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados (exceptuando Crystal), incluso su mismo Shuppet se sorprendió de que su entrenadora hubiese aceptado tan rápido el cuidar de un pokémon. Nadie entendió el porqué Níquel aceptó tan rápido. Sin embargo, en su cabeza había nacido un sentimiento sumamente nuevo e interesante.

—Gracias —agradeció Crystal—. Cuídalo mucho.

—Lo cuidare mejor que ustedes —la chica metió la incubadora en su mochila—. Adiós.

Y sin decir ninguna otra cosa, la chica salió del gimnasio a toda prisa, sin voltear atrás y sin hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el ir al hotel más cercano. Estaba a punto de oscurecer y quería comer algo antes de hacer todo un ritual de descanso en la noche.

Mientras se retiraba, Crystal se quedó pensando un poco, pensamientos que fueron interrumpido por la cálida mano de Gardenia.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Gardenia.

—Sí, supongo —respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Esa chica es interesante, ¿no lo crees?

—Si por interesante te refieres a malcriada, tal vez —Gardenia lanzó una pequeña risita—. Por cierto, la profesora Moon me pidió que nos reuniéramos en su laboratorio, mi esposó ya se llevó a Gold, solo faltamos usted y yo.

Ya veo —Crystal miró de reojo a Gardenia y suspiró—. Bueno, ella nos trajo aquí después de todo, así que vamos.

—Solo atenderé a dos entrenadores más e iremos —Gardenia sonrió, dándole una palmada a la mujer—. Puedes descansar en la sala de descanso al fondo a la izquierda, no debería tardar mucho.

—Gracias —respondió de manera seca, caminando hasta donde Gardenia le había dicho.

Ante los ojos de una preocupada Gardenia, Crystal avanzó sin muchos ánimos hasta la sala de espera. Mientras avanzaba, se preguntaba así misma el porqué había rotó aquella regla. Se sentía contrariada, como si aquella formula que había encontrado para superar su dolor no hubiese funcionado. Luego de entrar a la sala de descanso y sentarse en un cómodo sillón, la mujer exclamó con tristeza.

—Jade… Quartz…

[...]

 **23 de Mayo, Ruta 209**

La armoniosa y delicada ruta 209 había sido remodelada con una gran carretera que conectaba de manera directa Ciudad Corazón, Pueblo Sosiego y Ciudad Rocavelo. La enorme carretera se alzaba de manera triunfal sobre la ruta, dejando casi abandonados los antiguos caminos de tierra y los puentes por donde la mayoría de los entrenadores caminaban antaño.

La tranquilidad del camino fue interrumpida por el tormentoso aleteo de un Yanmega. El pokémon traiga consigo a su entrenador; Titán. Luego de aterrizar sobre el gran pasto crecido, el entrenador metió a su pokémon en su pokébola, para después sacar a su Weedle.

El chico había recibido la orden de inspeccionar en la zona, pues había reportes de otros pokémon extraños apareciendo por la zona. Armándose con su pokédex, el chico comenzó a inspeccionar los pequeños cúmulos de agua que había.

—Estamos buscando un pokémon parecido a un Poliwag —Titán estaba analizando su pokédex—. Según los informes, debería estar cerca de esta área.

Weedle observó con curiosidad la pokédex, viendo como Titán parecía buscar la localización de dicho pokémon. Al no encontrarla, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia los alrededores del gran estanque, sin éxito alguno.

El estanque era del tamaño de un campo de futbol, y era lo suficientemente profundo para no poder ver más allá de algún que otro Magikarp. Sin éxito alguno, el chico suspiró y comenzó a mirar a todos los lados.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Titán comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse un bañador y sacar un pequeño respirador para poder nadar. Con su equipo listo, el chico sacó a su nuevo integrante, Skrelp.

—Escucha, nadaremos ahí abajo y cuando apunte a un pokémon con mi mano, usaras Ácido, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó a su pokémon, el cual respondió con una mirada tímida—. Sé que no te gusta el agua dulce, pero si me ayudas con esto te llevare a jugar con Golduck, ¿aceptas el trato?

Ante aquella oferta, el tímido Skrelp aceptó sin dudarlo. Aunque era nuevo en el equipo del holder, el pokémon sabía que Titán era un chico de palabra que lo cumpliría su parte del trato.

—Weedle, cuida nuestras cosas mientras no estamos —el chico tomó a Skrelp entre sus brazos—. Te veré en unos minutos.

Y sin perder el tiempo, el chico se colocó su máscara de aire y se lanzó al cuerpo de agua, decidido a encontrar a aquel pokémon del cual tenía reportes.

El interior del cuerpo de agua era bastante más profundo de lo que Titán podía imaginar, además de que albergaba a otros pokémon que no se podían ver en la superficie.

Skrelp le tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse al agua dulce, pero cuando lo hizo nadó tranquilamente junto a su entrenador, buscando al pokémon extraño. Luego de ver algunos Finneon, Goldeen y Magikarp, el holder finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Pegados a una pequeña roca, había cuatro ejemplares de Tympole descansando tranquilamente. Los pokémon estaban demasiado tranquilos, por lo que les tomó de sorpresa cuando Skrelp golpeó a uno de ellos con ácido.

Rápidamente, los pokémon salieron al combate para defenderse. En ese momento, Titán aprovecho la oportunidad para salir del agua y llevar la pelea a tierra. Cuando salió a la superficie (aunque aún estaba en el agua), pudo ver como los Tympole empezaron a atacar a Skrelp con Chorro de Agua.

—¡Skrelp, usa Ácido! —gritó Titán, nadando para no hundirse.

Los ataques de los pokémon no fueron efectivos, pero el ataque de Skrelp fue bastante fuerte para dejar a algunos bastante heridos. Viendo eso, Titán decidió ir por los más heridos.

—¡Usa Cola Veneno contra los dos Tympole más heridos! —gritó, mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

El pokémon obedeció, acertando el poderoso movimiento a los dos pokémon y dejándolos inmediatamente fuere de combate. Confiado, Titán comenzó a acercase a la orilla para capturar a esos pokémon, pero una extraña turbulencia dentro del agua lo detuvo.

Por sorpresa, un gran chorro de agua lo golpeó directamente desde las profundidades, cosa que preocupó a Weedle y a Skrelp. Cuando Titán se recuperó, pudo ver que el responsable del ataque era un pokémon parecido a Tympole, pero mucho más grande, el cual parecía estar bastante enojado.

—Tenemos compañía —Titan trató de acercarse a la orilla, pero el pokémon se lo impedía—. ¡Skrelp, sigue atacando con Cola Veneno! —gritó el entrenador—. ¡Weedle, usa Picotazo Venenoso contra este sujeto! —ordenó.

El pokémon de agua obedeció y fue contra los Tympole, los cuales estaban bastante heridos. Cuando el líder intentó ayudar a sus compañeros, este fue atacado por el ataque del pokémon en tierra.

Sin embargo, el ataque apenas pareció afectarle, por lo que rápidamente el pokémon logró acertar un fuerte Bofetón Lodo a Skrelp, dejándolo bastante herido. Fue entonces que Titán intuyó los tipos de su adversario.

—Es tipo tierra —conjeturó—. ¡Skrelp, usa Hidropulso! ¡Weedle, sigue atacando con Picotazo Venenoso!

Ambos pokémon obedecieron. Cuando Skrelp acertó su ataque, el rival fue lanzado lo suficientemente hacia la orilla como para que Weedle pudiese acertar fácilmente sus ataques.

Aunque los ataques no parecían ser muy efectivos, el plan de Titán era muy diferente. De un momento a otro, el pokémon comenzó a sentirse mareado y su piel se comenzó a tornar morada. El rival había sido envenenado y confundido.

—Bien, ahora solo hay que…

Antes de poder decir algo, los dos Tympole que quedaba con energías comenzaron a emitir un sonido agudo muy potente que no dejaba de sonar y provocó algunos daños a Skrelp y a Weedle, a la vez que hicieron que Titán se tapara los oídos.

—¡Alboroto! —gritó Titán, tapándose los oídos— ¡Usa Hidropulso, Skrelp!

El pokémon intento atacar, pero los pokémon parecían absorber completamente el ataque en su totalidad, permitiéndoles seguir con su ataque. Fue entonces que el otro pokémon del grupo comenzó a atacar.

—Maldición —Titan decidió hundirse en el agua y tratar de acercarse a la orilla, pero el gritó de su Skrelp recibiendo daño le hizo volver a la superficie rápidamente.

El pokémon había recibido otro potente Bofetón Lodo, el cual lo dejo aún más herido y a punto de ser debilitado. Titán debía hacer algo si deseaba ganar esta pelea y que Skrelp no resultara aún más herido.

Cuando observó que estaba bastante cerca de la orilla, el chico alzó su brazo y lo puso de costado, mirando a su Weedle.

—¡Salta! —ordenó a su pokémon.

Con confianza, el Weedle agarró carrera y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Titán, cayendo en su brazo. Una vez ahí, Titán agarró impulso y lanzó a su pokémon hacia el líder.

—¡Usa Picadura! —gritó.

El golpe dio en el blanco, la cabeza. El daño que recibió el líder fue bastante considerable, pero la cereza sobre el pastel fue el siguiente movimiento del pobre Skrelp.

—¡Usa Hidropulso!

El pokémon obedeció y atacó a su oponente con una potente esfera de agua. El movimiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a volar al pokémon justo hasta un árbol. Momento en el cual los Tympole dejaron de atacar y se acercaron rápidamente hacia su líder, el cual estaba completamente fuera de combate.

Titán aprovechó el momento para tomar a sus pokémon y sacarlos de agua. Ya en tierra, el chico sacó dos Great Ball y tres Repeat Ball.

—¡Weedle, usa Picotazo Venenoso, Skrelp, usa Cola Veneno! —gritó el entrenador.

Los dos pokémon accedieron y acertaron sus poderosos ataques contra los dos Tympole, quedando fuera de combate de manera inmediata. Cuando los tenía a su merced, Titán los capturó con sus pokébolas, incluyendo a los que aún estaban en el agua.

Cuando finalmente los capturó, el chico se tiró al suelo y respiró de manera agitada, recuperando el aliento.

—Sí que fue complicado —el chico rio levemente—. Lo hicieron muy bien, necesitan unas medicinas y un buen descanso.

Luego de curar a sus pokémon, Titán sacó su pokédex y analizó a los pokémon que había capturado. Inmediatamente, la pokédex le arrojó la información en la pantalla acerca de Tympole y Palpitoad.

—Dos pokémon originarios de la región de Unova —dijo el chico, leyendo su información—. Bueno, le enviare los pokémon a la profesora y luego seguiré buscando más pokémon, afortunadamente mi ropa no sufrió daños.

Y así lo hizo. Utilizando un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un teléfono, el chico envió a los pokémon a la profesora, para que esta los investigara más tarde. Habiendo cumplido su misión, el chico comenzó a cambiarse.

Esa era toda la rutina del chico. Cuando no cuidaba los lagos de Sinnoh, se la pasaba capturando las numerosas especies extranjeras que aparecían de manera peligrosamente habitual. Su misión era capturarlas a todas antes de que estas causaran un desastre ecológico.

Luego de cambiarse, el chico agarró su mochila y continuó su camino hacia el sur, buscando algún otro indició de algún otro pokémon extranjero. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues mientras caminaba un pokémon salió en su camino.

Un pokémon con la forma de pequeño vampiro morado salió al encuentro de Titán. Sin embargo, el pokémon se venía visiblemente herido y con un rostro que demostraba que necesitaba ayuda.

Aunque Titán quiso combatir de inmediato, el ver el aspecto tan débil del pokémon le hizo pensar que tal vez trataba de decirle algo. El chico se acercó al pobre pokémon herido.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó el chico.

Fue entonces que él pokémon tomó su mano y le indicó que lo siguiera hacia dentro del bosque. Sin más remedió, el chico siguió al pequeño pokémon, el cual parecía desesperado.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino, el chico finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña. Sin embargo, fuera de esta había una pareja con visibles marcas de golpes en su cuerpo y algunas heridas. Alrededor de ellos, había dos sujetos vestidos con una especie de ropas de cuero que parecían hechas por alguna civilización antigua, los cuales tenían una "A" marcada en su ropa. Los hombres tenían a un Skorupi y un Stunki, mientras que la pareja solo tenía a un Goomy y un Fletching, los cuales estaban debilitados.

—Por favor, no nos hagan más daño —suplicó la mujer, llorando.

—Solo queremos al Tyrunt y Amaura que ocultan, no podemos seguir permitiendo que esa plaga se extienda por esta hermosa región —confesó el dueño de Stunky, agitando lo que parecía ser una lanza en su mano.

—Eso los incluye a ustedes, mierdecilla de Kalos —el otro hombre, el cual sujetaba una daga, se acercó a la pareja—. Debieron quedarse en su estúpida región y no andar invadiendo otros lugares.

—No somos ilegales —confesó el hombre, con miedo.

—¡No te di permiso de que hablaras! —el dueño del Skorupi le dio un ligero corte en la mejilla al hombre—. Nuestra región, nuestras reglas, no queremos más basura de otros lados aquí.

El chico de Kalos trató de limpiarse la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su mejilla, pero el otro atacante le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

—¡No lo lastimen! —gritó la mujer, auxiliando a su esposo.

—Esta gente de Kalos es más débil de lo que supuse —confesó el hombre que había hecho el ataque, riendo de manera sádica.

—Solo una pequeña cortada y ya estas llorando como niñitas…

Su burla no duró mucho, pues el hombre salió despedido gracias a un poderoso Cabezazo Zen del Metang de Titán. Cuando el otro captor intentó visualizar al enemigo, pudo ver al entrenador,

—¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, niño? —preguntó el hombre, agitando su daga.

—Dejen a estas personas en paz —el chico sacó de su pokébola a su Yanmega—. No importa quienes sean, no me quedare viendo como lastiman a estas personas.

—Te estas metiendo en asuntos que no entiendes, ¡Skorupi, usa Tajo Umbrío! —gritó el hombre.

El Skorupi obedeció a su entrenador y se dispuso a atacar a Metang, pero este no recibió un gran daño, cosa que sorprendió al hombre. Fue entonces que Metang se enojó bastante.

—¡Metang, usa Puño Bala!

Utilizando sus dos poderosos brazos, el pokémon de tipo acero comenzó a golpear de manera repetida a Skorupi, dejándolo bastante herido. Fue entonces que el Stunky decidió participar en la pelea con un Lanzallamas.

—¡Yanmega, repele el ataque con Tajo Aéreo! —ordenó.

Y así lo hizo, el pokémon insecto logró desaparecer el lanzallamas del enemigo y golpear fuertemente al enemigo, dejándolo completamente fuera de combate.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarlo fuera de combate con un solo golpe? —dijo el hombre de la daga con sangre, asustado.

—No pienso contenerme con gente como ustedes —Titan parecía estar muy furioso—. ¡Metang, usa Cabezazo Zen contra Skorupi!

El pokémon logró acertar un poderoso cabezazo que dejo fuera de combate a Skorupi, y de paso hizo lo mismo con su entrenador, dejándolo completamente desmayado por el tremendo golpe.

Sin embargo, Titán no podía cantar victoria. Justo atrás de él, un poderoso Tajo Umbrío estaba a punto de impactar en él, fue su Yanmega el que pudo sacarlo del rango del golpe. Cuando Titán se reincorporó, pudo ver a un Gliscor y un Toxicroak.

—No juegues al héroe, niño —dijo una voz proveniente de la cabaña—. Los héroes mueren.

De la casa salió un hombre bastante alto y de piel blanca. Llevaba la misma ropa que los otros dos hombres, pero él tenía puesto una piel de Ursaning sobre él, además de portar una espada en su cinturón.

El hombre era bastante alto e imponía un miedo bastante grande, tanto así que Titán retrocedió un poco y sintió un poco de miedo, miedo de aquel hombre.

—Deja a estas personas tranquilas —dijo Titán, ligeramente nervioso.

—No somos nosotros los que los debemos dejar tranquilos, son ellos —el hombre salió de la cabaña y sus pokémon se acercaron a él—. Ellos invaden nuestra tierra e infectan nuestra cultura. Ellos son la plaga, nosotros somos la cura.

Alzando la mano, sus dos pokémon salieron al ataque de Titán. El chico por su parte hizo lo mismo, aunque sentía algo de miedo, tenía la suficiente confianza en sus pokémon.

—¡Metang, usa Cabezazo Zen contra Toxicroak, Yanmega, usa Gigadrenado contra Gliscor! —ordenó el entrenador.

—¡Ambos usen Golpe Bajo! —ordenó el hombre.

Aunque ambos pokémon se disponían a atacar, los pokémon del hombre de pieles fueron más rápidos y acertaron fuertes golpes contra sus adversarios. Sin embargo, los golpes no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlos, por lo que pudieron acertar sus golpes respectivos sin problema alguno. Al ver que los pokémon de Titán no cayeron, el hombre pareció sorprendido.

—Esos pokémon estaban bastante bien entrenados, niño —el hombre comenzó a mirar más detalladamente al chico—. Muy raro para tu edad.

Titán ignoró al atacante y siguió ordenando a su pokémon, debía ganarle al que parecía ser el líder. Titán ordenó seguir sus ataques a sus pokémon, pero estos vieron impresionados como sus enemigos no parecían querer defender en lo absoluto.

—¡Gliscor, usa Roca Afilada! —dijo el hombre, aun analizando a su oponente—. ¡Toxicroak, Contador!

—¡Trata de esquivarlo, Yanmega!

Con dificultad, Yanmega logró esquivar todas las piedras que Gliscor le lanzó con éxito. Sin embargo, Metang no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó debilitado ante el potente Contador de Toxicroak.

Enfadado, Titán regresó a su Metang en su pokébola y ordenó a su Yanmega el utilizar Tajo Aéreo. Mientras eso ocurria, el hombre pudo fijarse en la extraña "G" que tenía el chico en su hebilla. Ignorando que su Toxicroak había sido vencido, el hombre finalmente supo de quien se trataba.

—Un antiguo remanente del Equipo Galaxia, que enternecedor —dijo con una voz cínica—. ¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirnos que es lo que está bien o mal?

El chico se quedó en silenció un momento, molesto por lo que él hombre le había dicho. Fue entonces que recordó todo aquello por lo que luchaba. Aquello que le hacía levantarse por las mañanas y enfrentar un día más.

—¡Soy alguien que rectificara los errores del pasado! —gritó con enojó— ¡No pienso dejar que más gente sufra por organizaciones criminales! —el chico alzó el brazo—. ¡Yanmega, Gigadrenado!

—¡Usa Avalancha, Gliscor! —ordenó de vuelta.

Aunque Gliscor quiso atacar antes, la velocidad previa que ganó Yanmega gracias a su habilidad le hizo acertar un poderoso Gigadrenado que debilitó por completo a Gliscor. Desconcertado, el hombre miró a Titán.

—Si eso es cierto, ese Yanmega no es tuyo —el hombre alzó una ceja—. Es interesante que esa mujer siga viviendo, lástima que su hijo no lo hará más —el hombre alzó su espada.

Sin previó avisó, el hombre se acercó a Titán y trató de partirlo a la mitad. Sin embargo, la rápida acción de Yanmega le salvó la vida, elevándolo al cielo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Titán, asustado.

—No dejamos ningún cabo suelto, menos una molestia como la tú, el Equipo Galaxia sufrió bastante por no encargarse de los estorbos como tú —el hombre volteó a ver a todos lados—. Sin embargo, creo que ya tenías planeado eso, ¿no?

Estaba en lo correcto. Rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse sirenas de policía. En cuestión de segundos, tres patrullas llegaron al lugar, rodeándolos. Los oficiales sacaron a sus pokémon y apuntador al hombre con sus rifles.

—¡Deje la espada en el suelo y levante las manos donde pueda verlas! —gritó uno de los oficiales.

Al verse acorralado, el hombre lanzó su espada y levantó las manos, momento en el cual dos oficiales se acercaron y le colocaron unas esposas. A la vez, Titán finalmente descendió para hablar con la policía de lo que había acontecido en el lugar.

Poco después, una ambulancia llegó para atender tanto al hombre como a la mujer que habían sido heridos gravemente. A Titán no le hicieron la gran cosa, pues solo había recibido un gran susto. El chico agradeció a Arceus que la policía había llegado en el momento indicado antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una tragedia.

Sin embargo, el chico vería su expedición interrumpida, pues la policía le pidió que los acompañara a declarar acerca de todo lo que había visto, cosa que él accedió sin problema alguno, después de todo el sol ya se estaba ocultando, por lo que igual no haría mucha expedición.

Mientras subía a una patrulla para ir a declarar, pudo ver como el hombre de pieles que entraba a una patrulla junto a sus secuaces. Al verlo, el hombre le gritó.

—¡Salúdame a tu madre, Titán! —gritó el hombre, con una sonrisa sádica.

Ante aquel grito, Titán solo pudo hacer un gesto de preocupación y miedo absoluto.

[…]

 **Laboratorio de Moon, 23 de Mayo**

El sol finalmente se había ocultado y la luna reclamaba su dominio en el cielo. Bajo ella, el laboratorio de la profesora Moon se mantenía completamente silencioso y tranquilo.

Dentro del laboratorio, Gold, Roark y Moon esperaban que Gardenia y Crystal llegaran. Roark era el que estaba un poco más cómodo, moviendo sus llaves entre sus manos y observando con anhelo su llavero. Junto a él se encontraba Gold, el cual leía tranquilamente un libro acerca del Ultraespacio. Moon se encontraba sentada en otro sillón blanco, observando con detalle la pokédex con la cual se enteraba de todo, esperando que Titán se reportara, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que habia enviado los pokémon.

El silencio de la habitación fue rotó cuando tocaron a la puerta. Moon rápidamente fue a abrirla, encontrándose con las dos mujeres que estaban esperando.

—Lamento la tardanza, profesora —dijo Gardenia, apenada—. Hubo más retadores de los que esperaba.

—No se preocupen, llegaron justo a tiempo —Moon sonrió y las invitó a pasar.

Ambas mujeres llegaron y se encontraron con sus esposos. Roark se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Gardenia, saludándole y preguntándole como había estado su día. Cuando Gold vio a Crystal, este rápidamente trató de ocultar el libro de la mirada de su esposa, fallando en el proceso. Cuando lo vio, Crystal hizo un gesto y giró su mirada a otro lado, evitando hacer contacto con Gold.

—Me sorprende que hayas salido, Crys —dijo Gold, tratando de ser amable.

—Solo quería probar un punto —mencionó Crystal, sin ánimo.

Roark y Gardenia notaron la gran tensión que había, cosa que los puso ligeramente nerviosos, sin embargo, parecía que Moon se estaba acostumbrando. Gardenia, Roark y Gold se sentaron en el mismo sillón, mientras que Crystal y Moon se sentaron en el otro. Con todos listos, la reunión podía comenzar.

—Bueno, iré directo al grano —la profesora abrió la computadora que estaba en el escritorio—. Últimamente han ocurrido una gran serie de avistamientos de pokémon exóticos en la región, pokémon que no deberían aparecer en esta área.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo han llegado aquí? —preguntó el azabache.

—En lo absoluto, aunque seguimos investigando con la ayuda de un entrenador…

—¿Otro pokédex holder aparte de Níquel y Rose? —preguntó Crystal, arqueando la ceja.

—Ese chico ya ha trabajado conmigo desde que estoy en el puesto, es un buen entrenador —la profesora sonrió, desbordando confianza—. Volviendo al tema, el avistamiento de pokémon exóticos empezó hace apenas un año, pero antes de esto han aparecidos pokémon bastante "peculiares".

—¿Más exóticos? —interrogó el azabache.

En lugar de responder la pregunta, Moon se levantó y tomó un pequeño carrito cubierto, similares a los que dan comida en los aviones, y lo puso en medio de todos, invitando a Crystal o a Gold a que quitaran la enorme sabana que tenía puesta. Fue Crystal la que se levantó primero y retiró la sabana, descubriendo algo que la sorprendió bastante.

En el carrito habían cerca de cincuenta Repeat Ball, las cuales contenían en su interior a todos los pokémon fósiles habidos y por haber. Desde Kabuto hasta Amaura, en cualquier pokébola podías encontrar cualquier pokémon fósil que desearas.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Gold, asombrado.

—No estamos seguros del todo, pero todos estos pokémon aparecieron de repente en la Ruta 209 —Moon miró directamente a los ojos a Crystal—. Creemos que hay algo que forzó su resucitación.

—¿Te refieres a —Crystal tragó saliva— El Corazón del Mañana?

—Es lo más probable —confesó la profesora.

Aquello dejo completamente perplejos y asombrados a Gold y Crystal. Aquel extraño artefacto que había desaparecido en su región y que tanto se habían arrepentido de conocer aparecía nuevamente en el juego. Aquello despertó varias emociones en Gold y Crystal, más de las que era prudente tener.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Gold.

—Es lo más seguro, tres semanas después del robo del corazón, los pokémon fósiles comenzaron a salir —respondió con sinceridad.

—De hecho, nuestros pokémon fósiles también pertenecen a ese grupo de pokémon resucitados —confesó Roark.

—Así es, Titán nos los dio para empezar la investigación —Gardenia sacó la pokébola de su Lileep—. No existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya revivido tantos pokémon, tampoco el que hayan sido criados y luego liberados.

—He resucitado a varios pokémon, por lo que puedo decirles que volvieron a la vida —reafirmó Roark.

Aquello dejo sin habla a ambos esposos. Lo que describían era exactamente lo que se suponía hacia el Corazón del Mañana, revitalizar a los muertos. Sin embargo, Gold se mantenía escéptico, no quería asegurar nada ni dar algo por sentado.

—Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabemos si los efectos del Corazón del Mañana son reales —dijo Gold, dudando de que se tratara de aquel objeto.

—Es por eso que necesitaba su ayuda —confesó Moon, con determinación—. Ustedes han estudiado mejor el Corazón que cualquiera en Sinnoh, ustedes podrían desvelar más y dar con el Corazón, incluso, de confirmarse, tal vez podríamos encontrar a sus…

—Dices que él niño que atrapó todos estos pokémon se llama Titán, ¿no? —interrumpió Crystal, de manera fuerte.

Moon se asustó del abrupto tono que tomó Crystal, un tono casi autoritario y que realmente asustaba a la joven profesora.

—S-si —respondió de manera tímida.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? Quiero hablar con él ahora mismo —Crystal parecía estar algo alterada.

—Y-yo no lo sé —respondió de manera asustada—. Fue a la ruta 209 y aun no se ha reportado.

—Debemos ir ahí de inmediato —sin dar tiempo de reacción, Crystal se dio la vuelta y trató de ir lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta, sin embargo, un brazo la detuvo.

—Crystal, es muy tarde para ir —dijo Gold, con mirada seria.

—No, no lo es —Crystal le devolvió una mirada retadora—. Si realmente no estamos seguros, es mejor investigar más. ¿Acaso es mejor quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada? —la mujer comenzó a desprender desesperación.

—Es mejor que ir sin un plan —Gold parecía ser aún más serio—. Estas siendo completamente irracional e impulsiva, no conseguiremos nada de esa manera, debemos tener un plan.

—¿Acaso hay uno mejor que simplemente ir a ver directamente?

Aquella escena logró hacer que los presentes se sorprendieran, en especial Moon. La chica había conocido a Gold y Crystal en la primera reunión de holders a la que asistió, y sabía que Gold era bastante más impulsivo y Crystal era un poco más precavida, pero parecía que ahora se habían invertido los papeles.

Sin embargo, la profesora estaba de acuerdo con Gold. Ir a ese lugar a esta hora era peligroso, en especial con una Crystal que actuaba de manera más irracional que de costumbre. Si querían empezar a investigar, debían esperar más tiempo, por lo menos un día.

—Podemos ir dentro de un día —dijo Moon, levantándose—. Mañana podemos investigar más a fondo sobre lo ocurrido en Sinnoh y organizar un plan de investigación, y pasado mañana podemos ir a investigar directamente con la ayuda de Titán.

—Parece un buen plan —dijo el azabache, sin quitarle la mirada a Crystal.

—Es mucho tiempo, ¿para qué esperar un día? —gruñó de manera molesta—. Si tanto tienes flojera de ponernos al día, yo lo haré personalmente.

Crystal caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaban todos los documentos de Moon, se sentó en él y comenzó a hojear de manera indiscriminada todos los documentos que había. Aunque Moon se molestó ligeramente, el miedo que le tenía a Crystal era suficiente como para que no hacer nada.

Siendo tan joven, no estaba segura de cómo actuar ante una mujer que prácticamente le doblaba la edad y era consideraba la sucesora del máximo investigador pokémon. Sin embargo, para su alivió, Gold salió en su defensa.

—No es muy educado que hagas eso —Gold se paró frente a Crystal—. A ti no te gustaría que hicieran eso en tu propio laboratorio.

—Moon quiere ponernos al día, ¿no es así? —mirando de reojo a una asustada y molesta Moon—. Déjame hacerlo por mi cuenta, tardare menos de lo que crees.

—Sigue sin ser la forma —el chico le arrebató los papeles a Crystal, procurando no romperlos.

—Devuélvemelos —Crystal se levantó, enojada.

—No lo haré, mañana los veremos junto a Moon —Gold parecía imponer una autoridad que nadie esperaba.

—T-tal vez deberíamos calmarnos un poco —dijo Roark, calmando la situación.

—No hay nada que calmar, solo quiero empezar ya —Crystal estaba aún más alterada—. Si tú no quieres hacer nada para ayudarlos, yo voy…

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —gritó, perdiendo el control—. ¡También son mis hijos, y quiero que tenerlos conmigo, pero actuando de manera desesperada no los encontraremos!

Aquel grito dejo en silenció a todo el mundo. Roark y Gardenia se miraron mutuamente, sin saber que hacer o decir ante aquella situación. Moon miraba con asombró a Gold, a la vez que, con un poco de miedo, miedo intenso.

Sin embargo, Moon pudo ver en Crystal un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento de tristeza. Aquel gritó logró que la mujer comenzara a lanzar algunas lágrimas, lagrimas que reflejaban una tristeza increíble. Cuando Moon intentó decir algo, Crystal simplemente se acercó a ella y, habiendo reflexionado las cosas, le dijo algo a Moon.

—Mañana temprano —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, la mujer se salió del laboratorio, directo a la residencia Berlitz. Estaba vez Gold no intentó detenerla. Al igual que ella, el hombre comenzó a reflexionar todo aquello, a sentir dentro de él algo completamente extraño, un sentimiento raro.

Moon intentó hablar con Gold, pero este rápidamente rechazó su propuesta. De inmediato, la profesora recibió un mensaje proveniente de Titán, el cual le avisaba que estaba en la comisaria de Ciudad Corazón. La chica simplemente suspiró.

—" _¿Esta noche puede ser más caótica?"_ —pensó para sus adentros.

[…]

 **23 de Mayo, Ciudad Vetusta**

La noche finalmente había llegado, después de tan agitado y extraño día. Para Níquel, el ver a la luna en el cielo le hacía sentir que finalmente podía descansar.

Habiéndose hospedado en el primer hotel que encontró, la chica inmediatamente dejo sus cosas y se dio una buena ducha, necesitaba relajarse después del extraño evento que había sufrido hace apenas unas horas.

Sus músculos aún temblaban y su el agotamiento físico que sentía le hacia querer tirarse en la gran cama roja de su habitación. Sin embargo, la chica deseaba de manera desesperada un buen baño de agua caliente.

Ya dentro del pequeño y ostentoso baño del hotel, la chica finalmente pudo quitarse su camisa y ver que era aquello que le dolía tanto en el hombro izquierdo. Al verlo, su rostro cambió de cansancio a miedo, pues en su brazo había una pequeña yaga, no mayor a dos centímetros de largo.

—¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? —se preguntó así misma.

Aunque pensó que la herida estaba expuesta, al tocarla no sintió dolor alguno. La textura de la herida era irregular, como si esta hubiese reventado desde dentro, pero no había rastro alguna de sangre, todo estaba la herida seca, como si solo se hubiese inflado la piel y esta hubiese reventado.

Podría ir a ver al doctor, pero pensó que eso sería una gran pérdida de tiempo, considerando que pasado mañana se vería con Rose. Ya si acaso lo haría en Ciudad Corazón, la prioridad ahora era llegar a tiempo a la entrada al Monte Corona.

Ignorando su herida, la chica terminó de quitarse la ropa y meterse a la regadera, la cual tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba con la cual se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno.

Sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo, Níquel sintió como su temperamento comenzaba a mejorar y su cuerpo se sentía muy relajado, se sentía muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando miró al cielo, no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

—¿Qué fue aquello exactamente? —se preguntó, mirando la luna— ¿Acaso el tiempo se detuvo, o fue simplemente mi percepción?

No lo tenía claro, pues era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba un evento de tal naturaleza. Dicen que cuando uno sale de viaje descubre más cosas de sí mismo, si es así, Níquel comenzaba a descubrir que tenía muchos más problemas de los que pensaba.

Sin embargo, ella seguía más preocupada por aquel sentimiento que le oprimía al pecho cada vez que la gente le expresaba algún tipo de emoción hacia ella. Aquello que empezó como una pequeña molestia ahora se volvía un verdadero problema.

Mientras todas las cosas que le pasaban tenían alguna especie de explicación, aquello simplemente parecía no tenerlo en lo absoluto. ¿Era acaso que Níquel podía sentir las emociones de las demás, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de procesarlas? No tenía sentido, ella era una simple chica más.

—Hay algunas personas que tienen habilidades especiales, pero con los pokémon —dijo, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. No creo ser alguien que realmente tenga la habilidad de sentir las emociones de las demás.

Aquello era un gran enredo y un misterio que resolver. Pues, a diferencia de su herida, aquello podría traerle grandes problemas a futuro. Todas las decisiones que había tomado bajo ese efecto fueron por impulso, impulso para dejar de sentir aquello.

De no ser por ese problema, simplemente ella no hubiese sido pokédex holder, ni hubiese aceptado el viajar con Rose más adelante. Aquello comenzaba a nublar su juicio.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Níquel continuó con su pacífico y relajante baño. Cuando terminó, la chica rápidamente se puso una toalla y se colocó unas prendas para dormir, pues el sueño comenzaba a golpearla de manera aún más dura.

Con su pequeño short gris y una camiseta negra con el estampado de un Relicanth, Níquel finalmente se tiró a la enorme cama roja, se estiró y miró al techo, pensando aun en su problema con su "Ultra-empatía" (como así lo llamó). Aquello que parecía afectarla de manera extraña al momento de tomar decisiones.

Sin embargo, sus ideas se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama. El sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba y acoplaba a la suavidad del colchón le hizo sentirse bastante descansada.

Aunque, antes de cerrar sus ojos, alcanzó a ver la mesa donde había colocado sus pokémon y el huevo que Crystal le había entregado. Níquel no sintió realmente como si eso fuera un regalo, más bien, quería proteger a ese huevo.

Sin saber absolutamente nada de él, ni su procedencia, Níquel aceptó el proteger y cuidar de ese huevo, pues dentro de ella sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. No sabría decir porqué, era simplemente algo que nacía de su interior y le hacía tener alguna especie de afición por cuidar de aquellos que no parecían estar en buenas manos, y Crystal no le parecía ser una buena cuidadora.

Mirando al huevo, la chica simplemente sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormida, sin decir una sola palabra más. Su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar. Ya mañana seria otro día.


	8. Entrada Siete

_**Hola queridos lectores, he aquí una nuevo capítulo uvu.**_

 _ **¿Saben que es bonito? !Las vacaciones¡ Finalmente tendré el tiempo suficiente para escribir como dios manda jaja.**_

 _ **He de admitir que tuve un pequeño bloqueo creativo, pero afortunadamente logre salir de él a tiempo. Sin embargo, quisiera preguntarles algo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.**_

 _ **¿Les gusta que los capítulos sean largos (alrededor de 8000 o 9000 palabras) o prefieren capítulos mas cortos (6000 a 7000)? Honestamente quisiera saber cual se su opinion al respecto, me ayudaría muchísimo. Tal vez seas de esos lectores que simplemente leen una historia y se van, pero si me gustaría que se tomaran un pequeño minuto de su tiempo para responder esta pregunta. Sin mas por el momento, gracias.**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que comentan, realmente me animan a seguir con esta historia UvU, !Son lo maximo¡**_

 _ **Sin más, vamos con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 7: Arlequín**

 **24 de mayo, Ciudad Vetusta**

Un pequeño rayo de luz golpeó con fuerza el rostro de una adormecida Níquel, molestándola lo suficiente como para poder levantarla. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, la chica bostezó, se estiró y miró a su alrededor.

Luego de mirar la cama, la chica pudo apreciar el pequeño reloj del techo que indicaba la hora. Al verlo, Níquel se levantó de golpe.

—¡Son las once de la mañana! —gritó con sorpresa—. Por Arceus, dormí demasiado.

Y era cierto, la chica había caído dormida a las once de la noche, durmiendo un total de doce horas seguidas. Sintiéndose cual Snorlax, la chica rápidamente comenzó a vestirse con ropa nueva y comenzó a limpiar la habitación. Aun no se podía creer que había dormido tanto.

Sin embargo, la chica notó que se sentía completamente revitalizada. Es normal que cuando una persona duerme de más, su cuerpo se canse, pero parecía que aquellas doce horas fueron las necesarias para recuperar toda su energía. Tal vez el hecho de haber dormido apenas cinco horas la noche anterior había sido un factor por el cual ella durmió tanto, pero en aquel momento Níquel solo se preocupaba por su salir de ese lugar.

Habiendo ordenado la cama de la habitación, cambiándose con una camiseta blanca con mangas azules, unos jeans y su bufanda, y habiendo empacado todo, Níquel salió rápidamente de la habitación hacia la recepción del hotel.

Luego de entregar las llaves a la recepcionista, la chica finalmente salió del hotel y quiso ir directamente hacia el sur, pero un ligero ruido en su estómago le hizo parar en seco.

—Supongo que la expedición a la Ruta 206 tendrá que esperar, por ahora —luego de poner su mano en su barriga, la chica tomó las pokébolas de Shuppet y Rotom—. ¿Ustedes también tienen hambre?

La respuesta fue afirmativa por parte de Shuppet, viendo a la entrenadora desde su pokébola, mientras que Rotom no parecía interesado realmente. Aunque Níquel quería reanudar cuanto antes su viaje, el ver a su pokémon hambrientos le hacía saber que debían comer algo primero.

Rápidamente, la chica creyó recordar un mercado donde vendían alguna comida típica de la ciudad, por lo que rápidamente puso manos a la obra para buscar aquel mercado, el cual parecía ser bastante moderno.

A pesar del hambre, la chica pudo apreciar un poco mejor la ciudad, puesto que antes solo fue directamente al gimnasio, sin tomarse un segundo para apreciar aquella urbe, la cual aún luchaba contra el paso del tiempo para mantener aquel estilo tan antiguo.

A pesar de las bondades de la modernidad, Ciudad Vetusto seguía arraigada a su pasado, manteniendo en poca medida aquel estilo de "rancho". Las casas, algunos edificios y las tiendas parecían mantenerse inalterables al paso del tiempo. Aquella jugada parecía ser efectiva, pues lo turistas amaban ese estilo tan único.

Níquel entendía aquello, pero no le prestaba la importancia debida, ella realmente solo quería encontrar aquel mercado donde podría comer algo. Su plan era comprar algo de comida para desayunar, comprar un poco más para el viaje y finalmente ir a la Ruta 206.

Luego de un rato, la chica finalmente encontró mercado que buscaba. Era una edificación hecha en su totalidad de piedra, la cual albergaba cientos de negocios de todo tipo. En el frente se encontraba tres entradas, la primera dirigía al sótano, donde solo se preparaba comida, la segunda entrada llevaba a la planta baja, donde vendían frutas, verduras, carnes y otras cosas del estilo, y la última entrada llevaba hacia el primer piso, donde se vendían medicinas tradicionales.

Níquel entró por la primera entrada y comenzó a recorrer los negocios en búsqueda de algo delicioso que comer. Sin embargo, la chica se paró en seco al mirar un local pequeño donde había una señora de edad un poco avanzada vendiendo jugos, licuados y pasteles.

Fuera de la fachada humilde, una memoria llegó a Níquel al ver a la señora vertiendo leche con chocolate en una copa de cristal y dándosela a una señora que comía tranquilamente un pie de queso. Fue entonces que, con una sonrisa sincera, tomó la pokébola de su Shuppet.

—¿Recuerdas que la abuela nos compraba eso en Jubileo? —le preguntó a su pokémon, el cual respondió afirmativamente.

Su abuela no era una persona que tuviera dinero, apenas podían sobrevivir. Sin embargo, cuando ella tenia un poco de dinero, le invitaba a su nieta un desayuno así, era de los desayunos que ella más amaba. El ver aquel puesto le hizo querer regresar a aquel punto una vez más.

—No nos llenara, sin embargo, podemos comerlo de postre —Níquel sonrió—. Buscaremos al normal para comer y después vendremos aquí, solo esperó que no cierren.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, Níquel buscó otro local donde vendieran otro tipo de comida que les llenara más el estómago. Shuppet y Rotom no necesitaban comer en realidad, pero Shuppet se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a Níquel como pare crear una forma artificial de hambre, pues de esta forma pasaba más tiempo con su entrenadora. Rotom no entendía muy bien aquello, pero supuso que debía acostumbrarse a las costumbres de su nueva entrenadora. Además, comer no algo que necesitara, pero si lo disfrutaba.

[…]

24 de mayo, Ciudad Pirita.

A diferencia de Níquel, Rose ya había terminado un delicioso desayuno en una pequeña fonda a las afueras de Ciudad Pirita. La holder había despertado algo temprano y, junto a sus pokémon, fueron a ese pequeño establecimiento para poder degustar un tranquilo desayuno.

La fonda era bastante modesta, con la mitad de sus mesas llenas, el personal hacia lo mejor posible para atender a las personas tanto del interior como del exterior, lugar donde Rose y sus pokémon estaban terminando de comer. En general no era tan buena idea que algunos pokémon comieran comida humana, pero había algunos como Buneary y Ralts que podían comer la comida humana sin problemas.

Además, la holder estaba de suerte al encontrar la promoción del buffet de panqueques. Todos los panqueques que pudiera comer por un módico costo, algo que Rose agradeció infinitamente. La chica había comido solo cinco y ya estaba llena, Buneary comió tres y Ralts, para sorpresa de todos, comió seis panqueques hasta quedar completamente llenó.

—No deberías comer tanto, Ral, te vas a empachar —advirtió la entrenadora a su pokémon, el cual solo se daba palmadas en su barriga llena—. Aunque creo que se los merecen por su excelente actuación —sonriendo.

Ralts le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz de haber desayunado tan bien. Buneary por su parte estaba deseando seguir su aventura, le interesaba saber que nuevas cosas descubriría en la Ruta 207. Rose también quería ir de una vez, pero su vaso de jugo indicaba que aún le faltaba un poco para estar lista, necesitaba que su estómago procesara un poco más su comida.

—Mañana veremos a Níquel, realmente estoy esperando verla otra vez —sonriendo y tomando su vaso—. Tendremos una aventura como nuestros padres la tuvieron, eso sí será genial.

Buneary soltó un aullido de alegría, pero Ralts miró con confusión a Rose, no sabía a qué se refería Rose con eso.

—Cierto, tu no conoces a Níquel —dijo la chica al ver el rostro confuso de Ralts—. Es una pokédex holder que me encontré en Ciudad Jubileo, aunque es un poco malhumorada es buena persona —sonriendo y acariciando su pokémon—. Nos veremos mañana y viajaremos juntas.

Al sentir los sentimientos de alegría que expresaba Rose, Ralts emitió otro aullido. La capacidad de aquel pokémon le hacía ser sensible a las emociones humanas.

Habiendo terminado su jugo, la chica colocó sus codos en la mesa y comenzó a pensar en Níquel. A pesar de ser una chica bastante malhumorada, sentía cierta simpatía. Aunque, hasta cierto punto, no sabría decir si realmente le agradaba del todo o no.

Le encantaba la idea de viajar con ella, pero no estaba segura si era porque realmente le agradaba, o por qué sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. Era una holder después de todo, ¿no?, eso significa que tienen que estar unidos a pesar de todo. Seguramente eso es lo que esperaban sus padres, que se llevara bien con la hija adoptiva de Diamond y Platinum, aunque fuera una malhumorada, ¿no es así?

Era curioso como aquella duda le llegó de repente, como si el hecho de contemplarse a ella misma con Níquel no le atrajera del todo. ¿Contradictorio? sin duda alguna. La mente de Rose estaba comenzando a volverse rara. Seguía sintiendo esa emoción por salir de viaje con una compañera, aunque fuera Níquel, pero esta vez se cuestionaba a sí misma el porqué de dicha emoción.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de las noticias llamó su atención, a la par que la voz de las personas se quedó en completo silenció. Cuando la chica observó directamente a la televisión, pudo ver a un presentador de noticias.

—Los reportes indican que hubo un ataque a un comando policial que, presuntamente, transportaba a tres miembros del Team Right —dijo el hombre del noticiero—. El ataque se dio justo cuando el comando de policías salia de Ciudad Corazón, hasta el momento se reportan dos oficiales muertos y cinco heridos, se desconoce quién es el autor del ataque, aunque se especula que todo fue planeado por el Team Right.

Aquella noticia dejó conmocionados a todos los presentes, incluida la propia Rose. El tan solo pensar en que un equipo criminal pueda ser capaz de atacar a la propia policía les generaba un miedo bastante grande, pensando en que algo malo que podría pasarle a ella o a su familia.

Rose tragó saliva, recordando que ella tendría que viajar hacia esa ruta. Su padre ya le había advertido que era muy probable que se encontrara con chicos malos en su viaje y que tratara de evitarlos, pero no esperaba que fueran de ese nivel. Un nudo se formó en su pecho, un miedo que nunca había experimentado realmente.

Sin embargo, Ralts pudo sentir ese sentimiento y, junto a Buneary, tomaron la mano de su entrenadora, demostrándole que no estaba sola. Al sentir el cariño de sus pokémon, Rose se llenó de tranquilidad.

—Gracias, Ral y Bunny —Rose sonrió y acarició a sus pokémon—. Si nos volvemos fuertes como papá y mamá, no tendremos que temerles a los chicos malos —la chica parecía bastante confiada—. Ellos colaboraron con la caída del Equipo Galaxia, nosotros también podemos hacerlo.

Ambos pokémon emitieron un grito de felicidad, mientras Rose les chocaba las manos, demostrando que estaban juntos en esto. El miedo en Rose desapareció de manera considerable, se sentía segura estando con ellos.

Después de esa pequeña motivación, Rose se levantó para seguir con su viaje. Le pagó al mesero por la comida y finalmente empezó su camino hasta la Ruta 207. El plan era capturar la mayor cantidad de pokémon de esa zona, además entrenar un poco más a Ralts y a Buneary, pues el gimnasio de Fantina se aproximaba y Rose quería estar lista para ese desafió.

Además, la chica de pelo rosado sentía que era probable que Níquel se volviera mucho más fuerte, y ella también tenía que volverse fuerte. No importaba como, no podía dejarse superar por Níquel.

[…]

24 de mayo, Ruta 206

Luego de un delicioso desayuno, Níquel se puso en marcha para llegar a la Ruta 206. A paso firme pero veloz, la chica salió de Ciudad Vetusta con bastante energía y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, realmente había disfrutado aquella leche con chocolate.

Su Shuppet lo seguía de cerca, el pequeño pokémon no le gustaba demasiado permanecer dentro de su pokébola, Rotom, por su lado, prefería estar dentro de su pokébola.

Cuando la chica salió de la ciudad, su primer gran obstáculo fue la falta de una bicicleta para poder pasar por el camino de bicis, además, aunque tuviera una bicicleta, ella no sabía manejarlas. Sin embargo, podía avanzar por debajo del camino de bicis.

Sin embargo, justo al empezar las escaleras que te llevaban al pequeño valle, había un gran cartel amarillo con letras negras que parecía querer advertir a los viajeros sobre usar esa ruta. El cartel tenía la siguiente leyenda:

" Atención a todos los entrenadores.

Se recomienda evitar viajar por esta ruta, ya que se han dado la desaparición de varios entrenadores que han caminado por el lugar, quedando su uso restringido en horario nocturno.

Preste atención a sus alrededores"

—Vaya forma de decir que matan personas —confesó Níquel con una risa sarcástica—. Bueno, el cementerio donde vivíamos era más peligroso, así que no importa cruzar.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, Níquel bajó con cuidado las escaleras de cuarzo y comenzó a caminar por la ruta, con su Shuppet montando guardia en todo momento.

Cuando Níquel vivió con su abuela, el lugar donde vivía no era demasiado seguro, por lo que ella sabía cuidarse bien, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Nunca faltaba el grupo de niños que la acorralaban para maltratarla y robarle.

Sin embargo, a Níquel no le importaba tanto el peligró, estaba más entretenida observando el pequeño valle, sorprendiéndose de las maravillas naturales que la gente se perdía al viajar por el enorme puente que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Fuera de las enormes piedras que estorbaban el paso, el ambiente era bastante fresco y tranquilo, con los pequeños arboles moviéndose lentamente, las flores saliendo de entre las piedras y los arbustos que trataban de ocultar que aquel valle era artificial. También pudo ver la entrada a la cueva que se encontraba justo debajo de Ciudad Vetusto, pero aquello no llamó mucho su atención.

—Este lugar es bastante tranquilo —confesó Níquel a su Shuppet—. Deberíamos hacer un picnic un día de estos.

Shuppet miró de manera intranquila a su entrenadora, pues sentía que estaba abusando mucho de su suerte. El lugar era tranquilo sin duda alguna, pero Shuppet se sentía bastante nervioso, había algo en el ambiente que solo un pokémon fantasma podría percibir. Incluso Rotom era consciente de aquello.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó

Shuppet afirmó y se quedó mirando a los alrededores, buscando aquello que apestaba en el ambiente, aquello que lo hacía sentirse intranquilo. Níquel se sintió confundida, pues ella no sentía nada raro en lo absoluto.

Siguió su camino, pensando en que sería aquello que su pokémon percibía como extraño. Shuppet siempre le advertía de cuando había peligró o no, pero estaba vez no entendía que sería aquello que tanto incomodaba a su amigo, solo estaba ella en aquel valle vacío.

Sin embargo, su interrogante fue respondida cuando Shuppet le indicó donde parecía encontrarse aquel problema. Justo debajo de dos pilares se encontraba una pequeña construcción de madera bastante vieja. El tamaño que tenía era prácticamente el de una habitación de hotel.

Aquello llamó la curiosidad de Níquel, aunque Shuppet trató de hacer que no se acercara a ese lugar.

—Tranquilo, solo es una pequeña constru…

Antes de poder acercarse más a la casa, la chica chocó contra lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza de color morado. Tocándolo, la chica pudo ver como el extraño campo morado parecía proteger la casa de cualquier intruso.

—¿Qué clase de barrera será esta? —se preguntó, apreciando el campo.

—Del tipo que ni la más grande allanadora podrá atravesar —dijo una extraña voz quebrada desde atrás.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Níquel dio un salto hacia un lado, chocando levemente con el campo de fuerza. Sin perder el tiempo, la chica se reincorporó y se colocó en posición de ataque, a la par que su Shuppet preparaba una Bola Sombra.

Sin embargo, el ataque del pokémon fue detenido en secó por un Gothitelle, que lo paralizo momentáneamente. Fue entonces que ambos pudieron ver quién era el que había hablado.

Junto al Gothitelle había un chico un poco más grande que Níquel. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros con pequeños corazones morados, a la vez que la parte de la bastilla estaban rotos, traía puesta una camisa de manga larga de color azul, cuyas mangas también estaban rotas y dejaban ver un extraño brazo metálico en su parte izquierda, en su rostro había un parche que parecía ocultar un ojo enfermo. El chico sonreía de manera bastante intranquilizadora, no era una sonrisa psicópata, era una que combinaba el miedo con la tranquilidad.

Al verlo, Níquel se asustó bastante, retrocediendo levemente e intentando tomar la pokébola de su Rotom, pero el chico rápidamente intervino.

—Lamento haberme presentado así —dijo con una voz suave—. Es solo que vi la oportunidad perfecta de bromear contigo, deberías ver tu cara en este momento.

Ante aquella palabra, Níquel detuvo su acción, aunque no bajó su guardia, debía mantenerse atenta para que aquel sujeto no intentara hacer nada extraño.

—Es el rostro que obtienes cuando te asuntan así, más en esta zona —dijo, con ligera molestia y nerviosismo.

—¿No te parece divertido entonces? Bueno, supongo que no tienes el humor de tu padre adoptivo, Diamond —dijo con voz más suave.

Aquello asustó aún más a Níquel. ¿Como ese desconocido podría saber quién era? ¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo? Dentro de ella sentía que nunca debió haber estado ahí.

—¿C-como es que sabes eso? —preguntó, con mucho nerviosismo.

—Supongo que fue casualidad, u otra broma para ver esa expresión tuya —una ligera risa salió de sus labios—. El bufón que se convirtió en príncipe, que linda y enternecedora historia —el chico se acercó a su Gothitelle—. Mi querida amiga me alertó de tu llegada, y quería comprobar si tantos años con Diamond habían hecho que se te pegara su humor, tristemente el comediante se ha esfumado.

—¿Q-quién eres? —preguntó, aun mas nerviosa.

—Aquel que ha de traicionar el oscuro amanecer —el chico se acercó y le ofreció la mano—. Llámame Troupy.

"Vaya nombre para alguien tan extraño" pensó Níquel al escucharlo. Sin embargo, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente aquel brazo metálico que se extendía ante ella. Aquello le recordaba a su difunta abuela, el mismo maldito brazo metálico.

—Malos recuerdos de tiempos enterados —el chico quitó la mano—. Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero debes saber que yo no soy el que se interpondrá en tu camino, ya hay varios que lo harán —el chico miró a Shuppet—. Dile a tú compañero que no ataque y podremos hablar de manera calmada.

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Níquel no estaba para nada segura de que podría ocurrir. A pesar del aspecto terrorífico, la calma que transmitía su voz le hacía sentir un vago sentimiento de confianza. No estaba segura de que debía hacer, pero al ver al pokémon tipo psíquico de Troupy le hizo saber que, la probabilidad de escapar de un ataque de aquel extraño era baja. Sin más opción, aceptó el trato.

—Shuppet, vuelve a tu pokébola —la chica tomó la pokébola de su compañero y lo metió dentro.

De inmediato, los ojos de Gothitelle se cerraron, a la par que el de Troupy, como si entablaran alguna especie de conexión. Luego de un segundo, Troupy procesó todo aquello que su pokémon le decía.

—Tienes más miedo de lo que es prudente mostrar, por lo que no te invitare a pasar a mi morada —el chico se sentó en el pasto—. Acompáñame, tengo mucho que contarte.

Con desconfianza, Níquel se sentó y miró en silencio a Troupy. Mirándolo más de cerca, Níquel sintió cierta familiaridad con las ropas desgastadas y sucias, pero el maldito brazo mecánico solo le traía malos recuerdos.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que tú quieres, o queras —el chico sonrió—. Níquel Daipura, la allanadora de los príncipes de Sinnoh.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar como si estuviéramos en un cuento? Es fastidioso —dijo con un ligero toque de molestia.

—Hay cosas que no puedo controlar de mí mismo, mi forma de expresarme es una de ellas —confesó, mientras su Gothitelle miraba con enfado a Níquel.

—Como sea, dime ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Gothitelle me permite tener ciertas visiones del futuro de la región, un futuro que está estrechamente relacionado a ti y a los otros dos chicos —el chico cruzó sus brazos—. Has de saber que el Rey ha vuelto, y hará que el sol deje de brillar.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si te lo dijera, todo esto no sería divertido —riendo levemente—. El arlequín que escapó de la felicidad solo está aquí para divertirse con estos tres, o ¿quizás serán cinco? No lo sé con exactitud, supongo que da igual.

El nerviosismo de Níquel se convirtió en confusión. No entendía en lo absoluto a que se refería este chico y su extraña afición por hablar de esa forma que consideraba tan molesta, sin embargo, la voz con la que hablaba le hacía querer seguir escuchándolo.

—¿Acaso es una predicción del futuro lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó.

—Podría ser, también podría ser parte de una gran obra de teatro, una historia épica que se perderá con el correr de los años —el chico cerró los ojos—. La chica de las dos almas, ella es la que podrá vencer aquel hombre de dos caras.

—Oye, entiendo que sea divertido para ti, pero ya me estoy empezando a enfadar que hables de esa forma —dijo con más molestia.

—No es divertido para mí, solo es mi forma de ver las cosas desde que me decidí apreciar como este mundo se volvía aún más loco —Troupy alzo la voz—. Daipura, hija del engaño, ¿será capaz de afrontar todos los retos que están por venir? ¿o simplemente dejaras que te sobrepasen?

—Por el amor de Arceus, podrías dejar de…

Níquel extendió las manos en señal de molestia, pero Gothitelle intervino y la paralizó con sus poderes psíquicos. Teniéndola a su merced, el pokémon la lanzó con fuerza hasta la pared de roca, haciéndole un gran daño que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso al chico.

Sin embargo, el chico le indicó a su pokémon que soltara a Níquel y que la curara, cosa a la que su pokémon accedió usando Pulso Cura. Aquello ya definitivamente no lo comprendió. ¿Qué demonios quería ese tipo?

—Me has agradado bastante, lástima que mi compañera no piense lo mismo —dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose—. Debes saber que el tiempo te golpeara de manera más brutal que esta, y deberás estar preparada para ello —Troupy se acercó a una arrodillada Níquel—. Cuando llegue el momento, blandirás aquello que hizo tanto daño y lo usaras para el bien, si estas preparada, lograras cambiar más de lo que un Taillow ve cuando vuela por el horizonte, hasta entonces, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y con un chasquido, Gothitelle puso a dormir a Níquel, la cual cayó de manera inconsciente al suelo.

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando Níquel finalmente se despertó de golpe y observó a todos lados de manera confundida. Trató de identificar si Troupy estaba en algún lugar, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Inmediatamente miró a sus pokémon, los cuales seguían dormidos.

Analizando más sus alrededores, la chica se dio cuenta que estaba a solo unos metros para llegar finalmente a la Ruta 207, Troupy la había llevado hasta ahí. Confundida, ella simplemente pronunció.

—¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

[…]

—¿Cómo que escaparon? —un fuerte golpe pudo ser escuchado en una mesa de la estación de policías.

Titan había recibido la noticia de que aquellos hombres habían logrado escapar gracias a un ataque que se dio en el camino hacia ahí. El holder estaba parado justo delante de un oficial que estaba analizando unos datos en su computadora. Detrás de ellos, la pareja que había sido atacada estaba asumiendo, con miedo, la noticia.

—Eso indica el reporte que nos enviaron —el policía, con preocupación, seguía viendo su computadora—. Un comando armado atacó a las patrullas y se llevaron a los tres involucrados.

Titan no lo podía creer, aquel grupo criminal parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para atacar a la misma policía con tal de rescatar a sus aliados, ni siquiera el Equipo Galaxia se hubiese atrevido a eso.

—¿Hay alguna pista de su paradero? —preguntó.

—No, por el momento lo más importante es ayudar a nuestros compañeros heridos —el hombre miró de manera seria al chico—. Lo siento, escaparon.

—Pero los buscaran, ¿verdad? Eso tipos no pueden estar ahí afuera.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero tomara tiempo —el hombre se levantó de su silla—. Acabó de enviar alertas a todas las estaciones de policías de la región.

Aunque impotente, Titan tragó saliva y decidió aceptar la realidad, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que esos sujetos estuvieran libres, pero visto los hechos no podía hacer gran cosa, simplemente resignarse. Sin embargo, el ver la cara de miedo y preocupación en la cara de la pareja le hizo sentirse aún peor.

—Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a Kalos —dijo el hombre, tratando de calmar a su mujer.

—Pero, dejamos Kalos por perderlo todo, no podemos simplemente volver y…

—Si seguimos aquí, perderemos nuestras vidas —interrumpió el marido—. Es la mejor opción, solo debemos volver a casa y empacar.

Titan sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, trató de acercarse y decirles algo, pero la voz del policía le hizo detenerse.

—Señores, su casa... —el hombre hizo una pequeña pausa, estaba pensando si decírselos o no— Su casa fue destruida por dos paquetes bombas, aparentemente el Team Right las dejaron y no pudimos encontrarlas antes que detonaran… lo siento.

Titan se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, mientras que la esposa de la pareja se quedó en silencio, para posteriormente llorar de manera súbita sobre el pecho de su esposo. El hombre abrazó a su mujer con fuerza y, finalmente, lloró a su lado. Oficialmente lo habían perdido todo.

El puño de Titan se cerró con furia, furia por pensar que aquellos malditos se habían salido con la suya. Él se había prometido a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por enmendar todos los errores que cometieron sus padres, odiaba el saber lo que ellos habían hecho en su pasado y quería enmendarlo, quería que nadie más sufriera por grupos criminales, pero parecía que aquella idea aún estaba lejos de su control.

El chico se acercó y quiso consolar a la pareja, pero ellos seguían llorando en su profunda agonía. Sin más que decir, el chico comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Con la mirada baja, el chico se dio cuenta que no había logrado proteger a aquellas personas, había fallado.

Un profundo sentimiento de impotencia e ira recorrió su cuerpo, ira hacia aquellos que habían destrozado la esperanza de aquella pareja inocente. Cuando salió de la comisaria, miró al cielo de manera reflexiva, buscando alguna respuesta a la duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

¿Había alguna relación del Equipo Galaxia y el Team Right? ¿Por qué aquel extraño sujeto sabía quién era su madre? Aquello le generaba inquietud, seguramente el estaría en la mira de aquel grupo. Debía estar al pendiente.

Un fugaz sonido le distrajo de su divagación. Mirando su pokéreloj pudo ver la novena llamada entrante de Moon, el chico había estado evitando las llamadas desde la noche por estar en la comisaria. Sin titubear, el chico contestó.

—Profesora Moon, lamentó no haberle contestado —dijo el muchacho al ver a la profesora del otro lado de la llamada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Titan? He estado preocupada desde que me entere de la fuga —Moon parecía estar muy preocupada.

—No se preocupe, me encuentro bien por ahora —confesó con seriedad.

—Entiendo que estés en un momento delicado, si quieres puedes tomarte unos días para descansar y relajarte —aquella voz casi maternal de Moon parecía extrañar a Titan.

—No se preocupe, puedo seguir con mi trabajo perfectamente —el chico dio una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Necesita que siga investigando esa zona?

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres descansar? —preguntó una vez más Moon.

—Prefiero distraerme con trabajo que no hacer nada. Solo dígame que hacer.

Moon estaba bastante preocupada por Titan. Había contratado a aquel chico desde que empezó a trabajar como investigadora y había desarrollado una conexión especial con él, por lo que no quería que el chico se estresara demasiado o tuviera problemas a mayores.

—Bueno, en ese caso me gustaría presentarte a una compañera de Johto —la profesora se paró de su asiento, cediéndole el asiento a Crystal—. Es la profesora Crystal.

El chico reconoció de inmediato a la mujer de pelo azul, pues había visto una foto suya en el despacho de Moon. Sin embargo, el ver aquella cara fría y sin emociones le hizo sentir que no se trataba de la misma mujer alegre que salia en aquella foto.

—Tú eres Titan, ¿no? —preguntó Crystal, sin rodeos.

—Así es, es un placer cono…

—Me gustaría tener tiempo para presentarnos, pero quisiera ir directo al grano —la mujer interrumpió, haciendo que Gold se llevara las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Qué información es la que has estado recolectando acerca de los fósiles?

—B-bueno —el chico se puso nervioso ante el tonó tan secó de la mujer—, desde hace unos años he encontrado estos distintos fósiles a los alrededores de la ruta 209 —el chico miró con sorpresa como Crystal parecía estar bastante interesada en aquel tema—. No son pokémon que hayan sido criados, fueron revividos de golpe.

—¿Has encontrado evidencia de que podría ser lo que los ha estado reviviendo? —preguntó.

—A-aun nada concluyente realmente —dijo con nerviosismo—. El museo de Ciudad Pirita no reporta haber recibido a alguien que haya evolucionado a pokémon en masa, por lo que esa posibilidad fue descartada en poco tiempo, lo único que nos queda es…

—El Corazón del Mañana —interrumpiendo una vez más—. ¿Tienes algún medidor de energía contigo?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó de vuelta, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Mandaste a un muchacho a investigar algo así sin un medidor de energía? —preguntó con tonó de enojo a Moon.

—B-bueno, y-yo —Moon se puso bastante nerviosa, realmente no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

—Crystal, no es necesario que sea condescendiente con Moon —Gold intervino al ver a Moon nerviosa.

—¿Condescendiente? Cualquier tonto que busque algo relacionado con un objeto mágico debe usar un medidor de energía.

—C-con todo respeto, no creo que deba fallarle al respetó a la profesora Moon —dijo Titan, levemente enojado—. Además, la hipótesis del Corazón del Mañana es simplemente eso, una hipótesis.

—Toda hipótesis debe ser descartada o comprobada, niño —Crystal parecía estar sumamente molesta—. ¿Dónde se registran más avistamientos de pokémon fósiles?

—En las cercanías de la Torre Espíritu —mencionó tímidamente.

—Tenemos lo que queremos —la mujer rápidamente se levantó de su asiento—. Le pediré a Emerald que me envié mi medidor de energía y partiremos a ese lugar de inmediato.

La mujer se quiso ir rápidamente del lugar, pero Gold rápidamente le cortó el paso. Estando frente a frente, Gold le dirigió una mirada retadora.

—Deberías disculparte con Moon —dijo, con seriedad.

—¿Por qué? Fue muy incompetente no darle al niño un medidor —dijo con molestia.

—¿Y por eso tenías que hablarle así? Ella está tratando de ayudar también —dijo.

—¿Ayudar? Si no fuera por la posibilidad de que el Corazón del Mañana estuviera en Sinnoh, ella jamás nos hubiera ayudado realmente.

—¿Y la vez que fue a Johto no cuenta acaso? —el hombre arqueó una ceja.

Aquello era cierto. Luego del accidente que marcó sus vidas, varios profesores y amigos de la los holders fueron a Johto a investigar y tratar de ayudar, pero todo aquello había sido en vano. Moon era primeriza e hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudo ayudarlos en mucho.

Crystal entonces lo reflexionó bien y se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando de manera muy grosera con Moon, quien solo trataba de ayudar. Dándose la vuelta, pudo ver a una temblorosa y seria Moon, la cual miraba al piso. En aquellos momentos, Crystal se sintió como Gold.

—Lamento haberte hablado así —se lamentó con seriedad—. Solo vayamos a la Torre Espíritu, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —Moon simplemente fingió una sonrisa.

Y con su rostro frio, Crystal comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en búsqueda de un Centro Pokémon para hacer la transferencia de objetos. Gold se acercó a Moon y le tocó el hombro, el hombre se sentía profundamente apenado.

—Lamento eso, es solo que Crystal aún no sabe bien como procesar eso —la voz de Gold parecía reconfortadora, pero a Moon le daba igual.

—Está bien, entiendo —Moon sonrió tímidamente—. Ve con ella, cuando tengan el medidor iremos a la Torre Espíritu.

Y con otra sonrisa, Gold simplemente salió del lugar con tranquilidad, buscando a su esposa para que esta no volviese a atacar a otra persona o intentara hacer algo sin pensar.

Cuando se fueron, Moon se sentó en su escritorio y miro el monitor, dándose cuenta de que Titan aún seguía en la llamada. Al mirar el rostro serio de Moon, Titan trató de ayudarla.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Estoy bien —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Ve a la Torre Espíritu y espera que lleguemos, hasta entonces.

—Pero profe…

Sus últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas en seco cuando Moon cortó la llamada. La profesora no quería quebrarse frente a Titan.

Lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, mientras que ella lentamente se recostaba sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a llorar de manera inquieta, dando pequeños golpecitos a la mesa.

Sintiéndose complemente inútil, la mujer golpeó con fuerza su mesa y levantó la mirada con rabia. En ese momento, Rotom apareció para tratar de ayudar a la profesora, la cual aún estaba en llanto.

—Tranquila profesora, ¿por qué llora? —Rotom se acercó a ella, reflejando preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? Porque yo no pedí esto —la mujer tiró al suelo todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, frutada—. No estaba prepara, y no lo estoy ahora.

Asustado, Rotom se acercó un poco a la profesora y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Rotom había estado con ella desde la primera vez que esta fue a Alola. La conexión que tenían era bastante fuerte, por lo que entendía que ella se sintiera incapaz de suplir al Profesor Rowan.

—Estas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, btzz —dijo con su voz robótica.

—Y no es suficiente —con un sollozó, Moon levantó la mirada y miró la foto de Rowan que estaba colgada en la pared—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué fue lo que vistes en mí para que pensaras que yo era la indicada? ¿Por qué?

[…]

24 de mayo, Torre Batalla de Sinnoh

Una elegante mujer de ropas oscuras caminaba por el ostentoso pasillo de la recepción a la Torre Batalla. Ocultando su rostro con unas gafas y un sombrero, y ocultando su exuberante cabello rubio, la mujer fue con la recepcionista, la cual la reconoció de inmediato y le dio acceso al elevador especial para ir hasta la parte más alta de la edificación.

Una vez en la cima, la mujer pudo finalmente desprenderse de aquellas prendas que ocultaban su imagen, liberando además su hermoso cabello rubio. Con aquella belleza que parecía inalterable a pesar de los años, la mujer tocó la última puerta de madera que estaba al final del pasillo de aquel piso.

—¡Pase! —dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta, la mujer se encontró con una pequeña y desordenada oficina. Sin embargo, aquella oficina no tenía tantos papeles legales como recordaba, la mayoría de los pocos papeles que había alrededor era acerca de estrategias de combate pokémon. Luego de caminar un poco por la desordenada habitación, la mujer se sentó en el pequeño sofá cafe que estaba reservado a para descansar.

—Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente con tus responsabilidades en Unova, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre rubio que estaba sentado en el escritorio—. Perfecto, estaremos bastante felices de volver a verte, cuídate mucho y saluda a mi padre si lo ves !adiós¡ —con una sonrisa, el hombre colgó el teléfono—. Disculpa, Cynthia, hablaba con Caitlin acerca de su regreso anual.

—¿Ya está de vuelta tan pronto? —preguntó la campeona, sorprendida.

—Parece que la liga de Unova decidió darles vacaciones antes de lo previsto —el hombre se levantó del asiento—. Por cierto, lamento el desorden, no he tenido mucho tiempo para recoger todo.

—No te preocupes por eso, me acostumbre al desorden de tu padre, tu eres un poco más ordenado —la mujer sonrió de manera alegre—. ¿Qué tal esta su investigación en Unova?

—No he hablado mucho con él, pero parece que está a punto de encontrar la ubicación acerca del segundo Regigigas —el hombre miró hacia la enorme ventana de su oficina.

Palmer no era un hombre que se apreciara en mantenerse quieto mucho tiempo en todos los sitios. Luego de algunos años estando al mando del Frente de Batalla, el hombre le cedió el lugar a su hijo, Pearl. Después de eso, el hombre se fue a Unova, el anuncio de la creación del Pokémon World Tournament le llamó la suficiente atención para pertenecer ahí por un largo tiempo. Además, se interesó bastante por la leyenda del segundo Regigigas, por lo que se puso a investigar más a fondo.

En todo ese tiempo, Pearl tuvo que hacerse responsable del frente. Aunque al principio no pareció ser bien recibido por el consejo, el chico supo ganarse su lugar con dedicación y trabajo duro.

—Ese hombre nunca se cansó de investigar para pelear —la mujer lanzó una pequeña risita—. ¿Y cómo va la tú investigación? Algún progreso.

—En lo absoluto, aun no descifro la clave de los Regis —el hombre colocó sus manos en su espalda—. Papá me dejo las coordenadas, pero aún no descifro como abrir las tumbas —el rubio se acercó a su escritorio y tomó unos papeles—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no viniste aquí por esto, ¿cierto?

—En parte si, en parte no —la mujer se levantó del sofá—. Yo tengo mi propia investigación, una investigación acerca de esos tipos raros de cota de malla.

—¿El Team Age? —preguntó Pearl, arqueando la ceja.

—Si, tengo mis sospechas de que traman algo muy turbio —la mujer se puso seria—. Desde lo que pasó con el Equipo Galaxia, no quiero pasar por alto ninguna señal, es especial con tipos tan misteriosos como ellos.

El acontecimiento del Equipo Galaxia fue algo que dejo marcada a Cynthia y le hizo darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que es la región donde ella vive. Aunque pudieron evitar que la catástrofe pasara a mayores, ella sabía que, si hubiese actuado desde el minuto uno, se hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas.

Y, aunque el Team Right parecía ser más peligroso, Cynthia sabía que sus ataques eran más desorganizados, como si no planearan nada realmente, mientras que el Team Age era mucho más sigiloso y estratégico.

—Bueno, la última vez que me enfrenté a ellos no pude sacarles mucha información —el as tocó su barbilla—. Solo recuerdoa uno mencionar algo acerca de un reinado antiguo que volverá a nacer, o algo así.

—¿Reinado antiguo? —Cynthia parecía extrañarle aquello—. ¿Crees que haya alguna relación con el Corazón del Mañana?

—Si es que esa cosa funciona, podría ser, pero no estoy seguro del todo —el hombre se acercó a una pequeña mesa y sacó una fotografía—. Si te interesa, logré conseguir esta cuando vencí a esos tipos.

Cynthia recibió la foto con delicadeza. En ella se podía ver a un hombre vistiendo una armadura de cota de malla, la cual cubría unas ropas bastante viejas hechas de cuero. En el centro del pecho estaba grabado la letra "A", la cual parecía representar el nombre del equipo.

—¿No te parece curioso que usen uniformes demasiado parecidos al del Team Right? —preguntó Cynthia, mirando la foto del hombre.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razon—Pearl también miró la fotografía—. ¿Sera para disuadir?

—Tal vez el Team Right y el Age estén más relacionados de lo que parece —Cynthia se quedó pensando un momento, ideando un plan—. ¿Dónde dices que encontraste a esos tipos?

—Por la Ruta 210, más o menos —respondió.

—Iré a investigar, además puede que me encuentre a Moon por el camino —la mujer le entregó la fotografía al rubio—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No agradezcas, siempre es un placer.

Con una sonrisa, Cynthia se despidió del rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero justo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta, la mujer giró hacia Pearl.

—Por cierto, ¿tú hija ya comenzó su viaje, cierto? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Si, de hecho, hace rato acaba de llamarme —respondió Pearl, con orgullo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En la Ruta 207, aunque parece que pronto ira al Monte Corona —Pearl arqueó la ceja—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad, quisiera ver a tu hija en acción —la mujer sonrió—. Nos vemos.

Pearl simplemente soltó una pequeña risita al ver a Cynthia alejarse de su habitación. En ese momento, el chico recordó la primera vez que conoció a Cynthia mientras viajaba con Diamond y Platinum. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al volver a aquellos tiempos pasados.

[…]

24 de mayo, Ruta 221.

La pacífica y tranquila Ruta 221, un lugar de relajación para todo aquel que deseara tener una vida tranquila y alejada de la región. Aquella ruta era visitada constantemente por personas que buscaba un retiro espiritual, tomarse un respiro de sus agitadas vidas. Aquel lugar tan calmado parecía ser el lugar idóneo para que, aquel que había hecho tanto por sí mismo, pasara sus años de ocaso.

En una pequeña casa, bastante escondida, un hombre de piel increíblemente blanca y pelo cano caminaba tranquilamente entre lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Mirar aquellas enormes máquinas y bancos de datos le hacía sentirse bastante tranquilo, recordando su apreció por aquellas maquinas frías.

Su caminata fue interrumpida cuando una mujer de exuberante pelo morado y ropas negras se acercó a él.

—Jefe, Mars ha terminado de preparar la comida —dijo la mujer con tono serio.

—Gracias por el aviso, subiré de inmediato —el hombre cerró los ojos y tocó una de las maquinas que parecía ser una gigantesca computadora—. No cabe duda de que recordar es volver a vivir, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que tiene razón, señor —la mujer se acercó a él—. ¿Recuerda el Mundo Distorsión?

—Cada día de mi vida —el hombre sonrió, mirando aquella maquina llena de telarañas—. Nunca supimos como abrir un portal hacia ese lugar, una verdadera lástima.

—Sin las células de Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit, era casi imposible sintetizar otra cadena —confesó la mujer, pensativa—. Lo mejor será que coma un poco, Mars hizo esas deliciosas croquetas que a usted le agradan.

—Subiré en un momento, no te preocu…

Antes de poder decir algo más, una pequeña explosión proveniente de la parte de arriba pudo ser escuchada. De inmediato, la mujer y el hombre tomaron sus pokébolas, previendo lo peor.

—Sera mejor subir a ver que fue —confesó la mujer, preocupada.

—Vamos, puede ser que la Policía Internacional finalmente encontró nuestro escondrijo —dijo el hombre, subiendo junto a la mujer las escaleras.

Luego de subir por las largas escaleras, ambos llegaron a la sala principal de la casa, la cual parecía estar perfectamente en orden, exceptuando la puerta abierta que daba al exterior.

Con sigiló, la mujer y el hombre se acercaron lentamente a la cocina, donde debían estar sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer se acercó a la entrada, esta fue golpeada fuertemente en el estómago por un Scizor, mandándola al suelo y sin oportunidad de sacar a su pokémon.

El hombre intentó sacar a su pokémon, pero rápidamente un Kabutops lo sujetó y puso su cuchilla en el cuello del hombre, imposibilitándole el realizar cualquier acción. Al estar inmovilizado, el pokémon lo llevó lentamente a la cocina, donde se encontró con sus dos compañeros de pelo rojo y azul tirados en el piso, sin fuerza.

Buscando responsable, pudo ver a cinco sujetos vestidos con ropas viejas de cuero y una armadura de cota de malla sobre ella.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó con enojo.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente le indicaron que debía sentarse a la mesa. La mesa de la cocina estaba servida, el hombre de pelo azul parecía haberla puesto para que su jefe pudiese disfrutar de la comida de su esposa.

Lentamente, el hombre se sentó en el lugar donde iría la mujer de pelo morado; Jupiter. Frente a él había un plato perfectamente servido de croquetas de carne, un vaso de agua y una copa de vino.

—Parece que tú administradora hace buena comida —dijo una voz por detrás de él.

Sin poder moverse bien, el hombre finalmente pudo ver al que parecía estar orquestando todo eso. Un hombre vistiendo un elegante traje de gala de color negro, portando unos guantes de seda y un lujoso sombrero negro que parecía cubrirle la cara.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó el hombre en la mesa.

—Fue realmente difícil hallarte, debo darte crédito por refugiarte en un lugar tan tranquilo como este —el hombre hizo un extraño ruido cuando intentó suspirar—. —Antiguamente este lugar era un lugar donde los reyes de Sinnoh firmaban acuerdos con otras naciones, se nota que tenían un buen gusto, ¿no es así?

El de pelo cano no entendía muy bien a que se refería aquel extraño sujeto, pero aquel ruido eléctrico que pareció emitir le llamó bastante la atención. Podría ser que estuviera enfrente de algún androide manipulado por alguien más.

—Fue difícil escoger el lugar, pero al final parece que tampoco fue un buen sitio para no ser visto —confesó—. ¿Ahora me dirás quién eres?

—Paciencia mi querido Cyrus, paciencia es lo que necesitas —dejando de mirar por la ventana, el hombre finalmente se volteó a ver al hombre, quitándose el sombrero y dejando ver que su cara era un cráneo con pedazos de musculo de color azul expuesto—. Después de todo, yo tuve que ser muy paciente para llegar este punto.


	9. Entrada Ocho

**Hola lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia UvU.  
** **Estoy como a 20 minutos de que acabe el mes, pero igual logre publicarla xD.**

 **Si preguntan porque tarde tanto, bueno es confidencial, pero pronto lo averiguaran (?)  
Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 8: Mejor uno que dos**

 **24 de mayo, Ruta 221**

Aquel desfigurado rostro hizo que Cyrus se sorprendiera al instante, incluso le hizo plantearse la idea de que, tal vez, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, aquello era completamente real, aquel extraño "hombre" no era producto de su imaginación. Expresando una sensación de incomodidad, Cyrus intentó desviar la mirada, aquella cara realmente le incomodaba.

—Disculpa que no te muestre mi mejor cara —el hombre se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino—, esta cara de unas de las consecuencias de estar vivo, es una sensación extraña, amigo.

—No somos amigos —dijo Cyrus, volteando a ver al hombre—. ¿Quién rayos eres y qué quieres?

—No eres un hombre muy paciente —con aquella extraña voz eléctrica, el hombre bebió un poco del vino—. Veras Cyrus, he estado buscándote desde hace unos años, tuvimos que interrogar a todos los antiguos miembros del Equipo Galaxia, sin embargo, esas ratas no estaban dispuestas a hablar, por lo que terminamos eliminándolos de uno en uno, hasta que finalmente encontramos a alguien dispuesto a cooperar por salvar su vida —el hombre se levantó de la mesa—. Admiró tu logro de crear la forma de controlar a Palkia y Dialga, es impresionante ver que lograste tal mérito.

Cyrus suspiró de manera desalentadora, aunque no lo pareciera, él se sentía mal al oír que tantos exmiembros de su organización habían muerto protegiéndole. Además, el escuchar de aquella ocasión le hizo suponer que es lo que quería aquel sujeto.

—¿Así que hiciste todo por eso? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—A mí me parece bastante poco —el hombre puso sus manos hacia atrás—. Fue ingenioso, pero a la vez estúpido tratar de invocar deidades y pensar que no habría otros dioses que se interpondrían —una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios.

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? —Cyrus parecía querer ganar tiempo.

—Es eso lo que estoy intentando llevar acabo —el hombre se acercó a Cyrus—. Mis científicos han intentado replicar la cadena roja, pero cada intentó solo no ha llevado a versiones poco útiles que solo sirven de portal para otras criaturas. Intentamos contactar con Pluto, pero el idiota murió en la cárcel, así que solo nos quedabas tú.

—Entonces buscas la investigación de cómo crear la cadena, ¿no?

—Si, y también la otra cadena roja que tienes guardada —acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Cyrus, para tenerlo de frente—. Vimos los registros en Ciudad Vetusto, un idealista como tú no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de volver a usar esa cadena, así que espero que la tengas aquí, si es que quieres salir con vida.

Aquello era verdad, de aquella investigación se había creado una cadena roja extra que Cyrus cuidaba celosamente, con el objetivo de usarla una vez más para poder ir al Mundo Distorsión. Sobre la información de la investigación, aquella había sido borrada de todos los servidores del gran edificio en Ciudad Rocavelo, pero aún estaba almacenada en el ordenador de aquella casa.

Sin embargo, el exlíder sabía que entregarles a estos tipos aquella información podría ser peligroso, no por nada la había tenido perfectamente resguardada para que nadie, ni siquiera el gobierno, pudiese usarla.

—Esa información fue destruida hace mucho tiempo —dijo Cyrus, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos saltones que tenía el hombre—. Sobre la cadena, bueno, honestamente le perdí el rastro.

El cráneo del hombre no podía expresar muchas emociones, pero el sonido que salió de su boca le hizo saber a Cyrus que estaba decepcionado. Irguiéndose, el hombre miró como dos de sus reclutas se dirigían a la zona de máquinas.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, Cyrus —dijo, dándole la espalda—. Estamos demasiado alejados de la civilización, podríamos matarlos a todos y nadie se daría cuenta en semanas, yo reconsideraría mis opciones, o al menos —chasqueando los dedos, tres de los hombres restantes en la cocina tomaron los cuerpos desmayados de los secuaces de Cyrus y pusieron sus dagas en los cuellos de estos— las opciones de ellos.

Aquello hizo que Cyrus se comenzara a preocupar. A pesar de ser aquel tipo solitario, el hombre había desarrollado un fuerte apegó por ellos, considerándolos la única familia que realmente ha tenido. Verlos al borde de la muerte le hizo reconsiderar fuertemente su decisión.

—Todos tenemos una debilidad, Cyrus —poniendo sus manos en este—. Incluido tú.

—Si te dijo dónde están, ¿los dejaras vivos? —preguntó, tragando saliva.

—Yo siempre honro un acuerdo —confesó con sinceridad—. Solo dime lo que necesito y ellos seguirán vivos.

Cyrus lo reconsideró bastante, no quería que ver morir a la única gente que realmente le importaba. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo, pudo ver con la mano derecha del hombre de pelo azul se movía en forma de circulo, dándole a entender que estaba consiente. Ante aquello, Cyrus sonrió de manera disimulada.

—De acuerdo, te daré lo que quieres —aceptando, el captor hizo que sus subordinados soltaran a los administradores, los cuales cayeron al suelo—. Vamos a la sala de máquinas.

Luego de eso, Cyrus se levantó y guio al hombre hacia la sala de máquinas, donde ya había dos miembros extrayendo información de la gran computadora central. Mientras se iba, pudo ver como el hombre de pelo azul le guiñaba el ojo, dándole a entender que entendía cuál era el plan.

Tenía que ganar tiempo, por lo que intentó llevar al hombre por el camino más largo que había hacia la ubicación de la cadena roja, debía esperar hasta que se escuchara un ruido, entonces sabría que podía atacar al enemigo.

Lo que él no sabía, era que su enemigo contemplaba todas las posibilidades que ocurrirían en dicho asalto, por lo que, al notar como Cyrus lo llevaba a través de un extenuante laberinto, este lo detuvo, tocándole el hombro.

—Cyrus, realmente no soy un tonto —el hombre sacó un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un teléfono, pero con dos botones—. Se que planeas algo, pero me siento lo suficientemente benevolente como para seguir con mi acuerdo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, con un tono de nerviosismo ligero.

—Tengo muchos más guardias de los que te puedes imaginar, si presionó el primer botón, estos entraran a la casa con bastante artillería y mataran a tus amigos, sin embargo, si tocó el segundo, ellos no harán absolutamente nada. Solo dame la cadena, y dejare a tus amigos escapar.

Estaba acorralado, era difícil de creer, pero aquel extraño sujeto había planificado todo de una manera increíble. Sin tener más opción, el hombre simplemente caminó de manera rápida hacia una pared que tenía un pequeño teclado. Tecleando la contraseña "20062021", la pared comenzó a bajar, dejando ver la vitrina donde se encontraba la cadena roja.

—Tomaste la elección correcta —dijo el hombre, presionando el botón dos de su dispositivo—. Déjame ver esta maravilla —acercándose, el hombre pudo abrir la vitrina y sacar la cadena roja que tan celosamente resguardaba Cyrus.

Al verla, el hombre quedo completamente sorprendido. Después de tantos intentos por recrearla, finalmente estaba enfrente de una que funcionaba, aquello lo hizo muy feliz.

—Es hermosa, más de lo que recordaba —el hombre se colocó la cadena en sus hombros.

En ese momento, pudo escuchar un ruido de golpes sobre él, momento en cual supo que el plan de Cyrus había comenzado, sin embargo, cuando miro a la vitrina, pudo ver como Cyrus tomaba una de sus pokébolas.

—Cyrus, me hubiese encantado dejarte con vida —confesó, decepcionado.

En ese momento, antes de que pudiese atacar, Cyrus fue embestido por el poderoso Aqua Jet de un Kabutops rival, estrellándose contra el grueso muro de piedra de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, su Honchkrow salió de su pokébola para intentar atacar al hombre de la cadena con un poderoso Pulso Umbrío, pero un poderoso Tyranitar salió de la pokébola del hombre para protegerlo.

—Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás, amigo —de otra pokébola suya salió un Tyrantrum, el cual estaba dispuesto a pelear.

—Que así sea —Cyrus se levantó y sacó a su Gyarados.

Empezó la pelea, Gyarados atacó a Tyranitar con un poderoso Hidrobomba, pero Tyrantrum utilizó un fuerte Pulso Dragón para repeler, mientras que Tyranitar se lanzaba contra Honchkrow usando Puño Trueno.

Mientras aquella pelea acontecía, Mars, Jupiter y Saturn habían logrado derrotar a los guardias de la casa y se dirigieron inmediatamente al sótano, para ayudar a su líder.

Al bajar, pudieron ver como su líder peleaba contra el extraño hombre en traje. Aunque intentaron ayudar, un Kabutops y un Scizor les cortaron el paso, impidiéndoles ayudar.

—Apártense de nuestro camino —dijo Saturn, enojado—. No dejaremos que dañen a nuestro jefe.

Aunque Saturn quería atacar, el grito de Cyrus le detuvo.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —gritó Cyrus

—¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Podemos pelear juntos! —exclamo Mars, preocupada.

—Esta pelea es mía, no suya —dijo de vuelta—. Necesito que permanezcan con vida.

—No te dejaremos solo, jefe —dijo Jupiter, enojada.

—No les estoy dando otra opción —el líder sacó a su Magnezone y su Probopass—. Ya saben qué hacer.

Preocupados, ambos pokémon se aceraron al trio y ejecutaron una poderosa Onda Truena que dejó completamente paralizados a los tres. Una vez desmayados, ambos pokémon subieron a sus cabezas a los tres y se los llevaron hacia afuera, a algún lugar donde estuvieran a salvo.

"Si no sobrevivo, necesito que ustedes detengan a este tipo" pensó Cyrus, viendo como sus camaradas se iban.

—Muy sentimental Cyrus, más de lo que deberías —el hombre de esmoquin comenzó a mofarse—. Sin embargo, acabas de eliminar tu única oportunidad de salir con vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, contrariado.

—¡Tyrantrum, usa Testarazo contra Honchkrow! —gritó— ¡Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada contra Gyarados!

El pokémon fósil arremetió con brutalidad contra Honchkrow, golpeándole contra la pared de manera tan brutal que hizo temblar todo el techo. A su vez, las poderosas rocas de Tyranitar lograron infligir grandes daños contra Gyarados, a la vez que debilitaron aún más la estructura en la que estaban. Fue entonces que Cyrus entendió cuál era el plan de su rival.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! —gritó Cyrus.

—Solo un poco, mi querido amigo.

Los dos guardias que habían recolectado la información se acercaron al líder, esperando instrucciones. Sin embargo, los dos hombres alcanzaron a ver como unas afiladas garras se lanzaban en contra de ellos.

Aquellas garras eran de Weavile, el cual estaba dispuesto a matar a esos dos hombres, sin embargo, aquella esperanza fue inútil cuando otro pokémon salió de las sombras y atacó primero a Weavile, dejándolo en el suelo. Con temor, Cyrus pudo ver como un Gallade había protegido a sus rivales y los escoltaba hasta donde se encontraba el verdadero enemigo.

—Tu astucia me sorprende de sobremanera, Cyrus —el hombre metió a Tyrantrum y a Tyranitar en sus pokébolas, mientras que sus secuaces resguardaban a su Kabutops y Scizor.

—Debía intentarlo —confesó, con sarcasmo—. Si derribas esto, morirás sepultado conmigo.

—En eso te equivocas —chasqueando los dedos, Gallade creo un campo de fuerza que los cubría—. El ultimo error que cometerás.

Fue entonces que sus aliados lanzaron seis dispositivos explosivos, los cuales inmediatamente estallaron en una increíble explosión. Seguido de eso, finalmente toda la casa se vino abajo (al menos las partes que no fueron destruidas con la explosión).

Cyrus trató de correr hacia un estante que estaba cerca de él, pero una roca logró golpearle directamente en la cara. Ni él ni sus Pokémon pudieron resguardarse con la repentina onda de choque que logró hacerlos sentir que su vida es escapaba.

Donde antes había una pacifica cabaña, ahora había una gigantesca bola de fuego y escombros que comenzaban a incendiar poco a poco el lugar. Aquello había sido completamente devastador.

De entre los escombros salió una esfera verde la cual mantenía a salvo al líder y a sus secuaces. La esfera se colocó en lejos de la explosión y se evaporó, momento en el cual los dos secuaces corrieron hacia donde estaba otro grupo de guardias. El hombre del traje, sin embargo, se quedó mirando la destrucción.

Contemplando las ruinas, el hombre suspiró de manera reflexiva y miró a la tímida luna que salía por el horizonte. Él no deseaba acabar con la vida de Cyrus, él podría ser un aliado valioso en su cruzada, pero su actitud dejaba ver que jamás colaboraría. Una verdadera lástima.

—Hay pecados que deben ser pagados, y creo que los tuyos ya fueron pagados —con una cara llena de calma, el hombre camino hasta donde estaban sus subordinados—. Eviten que el incendio se propague, no queremos llamar la atención —dijo el líder.

—¿Qué hacemos con los otros tres? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Búsquenlos y llévenlos a la base, pero con vida —haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo—. Siempre honro un acuerdo, además, estoy seguro de que nos pueden servir de algo.

[...]

24 de Mayo, Ruta 207

La luna sorprendió a Rose, la cual parecía haber perdido el sentido del tiempo entrenando a Ralts y capturando pokémon. La chica se la había pasado capturando todas las especies nuevas que encontraba y se las mandaba a Moon, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la profesora.

Siendo de noche, la peli rosa decidió descansar un momento antes de ir a la ciudad para ir a dormir. Aunque amaba salir a explorar, había algo en la penumbra de la noche que le impedía disfrutar de la calmada y pacifica ruta.

Sentada sobre una roca, y con la luz de la luna como única compañera (pues sus pokémon se encontraban descansando), la chica decidió mirar algunos videos de pokémon en su Pokedex para tratar de calmarse un poco, solo esperaba que sus pies dejaran de doler para salir lo más rápido posible hacia Ciudad Pirita.

—Tener un Quasire debe ser algo divertido —dijo con un tono ligeramente nervioso—, esa cara de tranquilidad es lo que necesito para olvidar en donde estoy.

Aunque Rose amaba estar en la noche por la Ciudad, estar en las rutas le transmitía más inseguridad. Además, el haber visto el reportaje del Team Right tampoco ayudaba mucho a su situación actual.

Fue entonces que recordó a Níquel, después de todo mañana se encontrarían finalmente. Aquello le tranquilizaba, pues era diferente estar en una ruta en la noche con un compañero. Poco sabia la chica lo que estaba por venir.

De un momento a otro, la pokédex comenzó a fallar lentamente, mostrando bastante estática en medio del simpático video del Quasire bailarín. Aquello asustó a Rose, la cual golpeó repetidamente su pokédex para ver si esta se componía, lo cual no pasó.

—Vamos, esto es lo único que me mantiene tranquila —dijo con un ligero tono de desesperación.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente la pokédex se apagó de manera abrupta, dejando a Rose iluminada simplemente con la luz de la luna. Aquello puso tan asustada a la entrenadora, que hizo que sus dos pokémon salieran de su recinto para que les hiciera compañía.

—P-perdón, no quiero estar sola —se disculpó.

Ambos pokémon entendieron el miedo de su entrenadora y decidieron ayudarla. Ralts se subió a su hombro para analizar cualquier peligro potencial, mientras que Buneary se acercó lo más que pudo para acompañarla.

Aunque sus pies aun dolieran un poco, Rose comenzó el camino hasta la ciudad, no quería estar ni un momento más en aquel lugar. Y aunque estaba con sus pokémon, el sonido del viento chocando con los pocos árboles que había y el sonido de algunos pokémon insecto nocturnos le hacían ponerse aún más asustada.

Ralts y Buneary no detectaron nada fuera de lo común, pero entendían que su entrenadora estuviera asustada. Buneary había estado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que eso no le sorprendía, mientras que Ralts podía sentir su miedo directamente. Rose no podía tener mejores pokémon.

Sin embargo, su miedo llegó a niveles extremos cuando escucho unos pasos que parecían acercarse a ella. La chica se quedó completamente paralizada, buscando fuerzas para poder voltear y ver quien se acercaba, pero fallando en el intento. Sin embargo, antes de que Ralts o Buneary pudiesen voltear, una voz se hizo presente.

—Oye, Rose —dijo una voz femenina.

—¡AHHH! —gritó la chica.

Sin darle tiempo a Ralts o Buneary para hacer algo, Rose gritó de manera despavorida y saltó hacia adelante, cayendo en el acto y tirando al pobre Ralts. Completamente asustada, la chica volteó para ver con quien se enfrentaba, encontrándose con una sorprendida Níquel.

—¡Níquel! —gritó, asustada.

—Oye, tranquila —Níquel parecía estar asustada por ese gritó—. Lamento haberte asustado.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó de vuelta, levantándose de golpe.

—Perdón, es solo que te vi mientras iba a caminó a Ciudad Pirita y decidí que nuestra reunión podría adelantarse.

—¡No, tú querías asustarme! —dijo, enojada.

—Oye, tranquilízate —Níquel trató de acercarse—. Honestamente no sabía que te asustada tanto la noche, pero yo no trate de asustarte.

—P-pero, la falla en la pokédex y los pasos —Rose comenzaba a respirar más tranquilamente—. ¿No pudiste hablarme desde lejos?

—A diferencia de ti, no me gusta gritar, menos en medio de la nada —confesó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Falló tu pokédex?

—Tuvo interferencia y se apagó de la nada.

—¿La tienes cargada?

—¿Estas cosas se cargan?

Ante aquella pregunta, Níquel no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la cara. Podía entender que Rose no entendiera conceptos básicos de ciertos temas, pero que desconociera que la pokédex se carga era algo que le parecía bastante absurdo.

Luego de explicarle conceptos básicos de aparatos inalámbricos, Rose se sintió bastante apenada por un error tan obvio, al parecer su cabeza le gastó una mala broma con todo aquello.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a Ciudad Pirita, ahí podremos dormir y podre cargar la pokédex —propuso Rose.

—¿No te gustaría mejor acampar en el Monte Corona? —preguntó Níquel, con curiosidad.

—¡¿Acampar en una cueva?! —gritó— ¡Acaso estas demente!

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de gritar —dijo con molestia—. Además, no es tan malo, estaremos más cerca de Ciudad Corazón y será una autentica experiencia de viaje.

—P-pero ¿dormir en una cueva no suena como algo peligroso? —Rose parecía recia a intentar aquello—. Además, necesito cargar la pokédex.

—No si sabes donde acampar —dijo, confiada—. Y por la pokédex, bueno, tengo alguien que puede ayudar.

De inmediato, Rotom salió de su pokébola, sorprendiendo increíblemente a Rose, la cual nunca había visto un Rotom en persona. Fue entonces que Rotom lanzó un pequeño rayo de baja potencia a la pokédex que descansaba en el bolsillo de la chica, cargándolo al 100%.

—¿Como conseguiste un Rotom? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—De la Mansión Abandonada del Bosque Vetusto —dijo Níquel, metiendo a Rotom a su pokébola—, es una historia larga que te puedo contar en la cueva.

—P-pero —Rose aun parecía oponer un poco de resistencia, sin embargo, un pequeño pensamiento acerca de sus padres le hizo aceptar finalmente—. De acuerdo.

—¿Enserio? —se preguntó Níquel, ligeramente sorprendida de que Rose no se hiciera aún más del rogar—. Bueno, vamos hacia allá.

Aquella conducta le pareció bastante extraña, realmente pensaba que Rose terminaría negándose y se iría a Ciudad Pirita, pero aparentemente su fuerza de voluntad para con sus propias decisiones no era muy fuerte. Cosa extraña viniendo de alguien con la cual había peleado y le había ganado.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para cuestionarse mucho aquello, pues estaban a punto de dar las doce y el sueño comenzaría rápidamente a hacerse presente en ambas entrenadoras. La entrada al Monte Corona estaba a menos de quinientos metros, por lo que ambas podrían hablar un poco.

Rose le platicó como había logrado vencer a Roark y de cómo capturó a Ralts. Níquel quedó bastante sorprendida del combate que tuvo su "compañera" contra el líder de tipo roca, después de todo esa experiencia le podría servir para cuando ella peleara contra el líder.

Níquel se limitó a hablar de lo más básico sobre su pelea contra Gardenia, no mencionando su pequeño incidente justo al final. También le platicó sobre como capturó a Rotom, lo cual dejo a Rose todavía más sorprendida. Era obvio que Rose no consideraba que Níquel fuera una chica tan ruda, o al menos que se metiera en tantos problemas.

Luego de comentar sus experiencias (siendo Níquel la que más omitió algunas), ambas finalmente llegaron al Monte Corona. La entrada al enigmático monte se lograba gracias a un gigantesco hueco por el cual cruzaba una carretera, aquella pequeña estaba bastante iluminada, por lo que Rose se sintió bastante más tranquila al estar en aquel ambiente, aunque la ausencia de automóviles le incomodaba un poco.

—¿Como piensas que dormiremos en medio de la carretera? —preguntó Rose, arqueando la ceja.

—No lo haremos, buscaremos un buen lugar por las grutas —respondió Níquel, caminando sobre el asfalto.

La carretera era lo suficientemente larga como para que ambas no pudieses ver el final de esta, aunque cuando había caminado por casi cinco minutos. Sin embargo, justo cuando Rose podía ver lo que parecía ser la salida de la carretera, Níquel le tocó el hombro y le indicó que fueran por una abertura bastante grande que había en la pared de la montaña.

Dentro de la abertura se encontraron con un pequeño camino, no demasiado angosto, que daba a una cámara bastante grande y humedad, la cual tenía un pequeño charco de agua bastante clara. Donde ahí donde ambas pudieron sentir un gran calor que les hizo quitarse las bufandas.

—Creo que dormiremos por aquí —comentó Níquel, dejando su mochila con sumo cuidado en el piso.

—¿Crees que sea un buen lugar? —preguntó Rose, un poco temerosa.

—Por supuesto —respondió, sacando de su mochila un pequeño aparato—. He dormido en peores lugares que este, créeme —la chica activó el pequeño dispositivo lanzándolo al suelo, al tocar el suelo, el dispositivo hizo aparecer una perfecta bolsa para dormir de color azul—. Si, esto es lo que yo llamó viajar con Níquel.

Aquella última frase hizo que Rose comenzara a analizar todo. La repentina invitación de Níquel, la insistencia en ir a dormir al Monte Corona y la sorpresa de Níquel cuando Rose aceptó era parte de un plan, un plan que parecía tener como objetivo el hacer que Rose decidiera no viajar más con Níquel.

No podía negar que lo estaba logrando, sin embargo, su deseó por seguir el mismo camino que sus padres era mucho más grande, por lo que simplemente sonrió de manera picara, alzando la voz.

—¡Me parece divertidísimo! —gritó a viva voz, asustando a Níquel—. Es muy genial viajar contigo.

—Te dije que no gritaras —dijo en forma de regaño.

—Oh cierto, lo lamento —dijo, fingiendo estar apenada—. Igual, quiero que sepas que estoy realmente encantada de estar viajando contigo, es muy divertido esto de acampar en una cueva.

Mientras Rose sacaba otro dispositivo para sacar su bolsa de dormir compacta, Níquel suspiró de manera molesta. La habían descubierto, su plan para quitarse a Rose de encima no tendría mucho futuro.

Sin embargo, Níquel se preguntó el porqué esa chica se empeñaba tanto en estar con ella. ¿Realmente necesitaba tanto hacerse amiga de la hija adoptada de los mejores amigos de su padre? ¿cuál era la razón?, esas preguntabas abordaban la mente de Níquel mientras veía como Rose se ocultaba tras una roca para ponerse su piyama.

Níquel hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, cuando se quitó la camiseta, pudo ver algo extraño justo en la pared que estaba frente a ella. En el suelo había un pequeño pañuelo rojo, el cual estaba bastante limpio a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba. Fue entonces que supo que no estaban solas en ese lugar.

—Rose… —dijo Níquel, un poco asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre compañera? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Debemos salir de…

Justo antes de poder ponerse de nuevo su camiseta, la chica miró con terror como un Salamance parecía husmear entre sus cosas. La chica rápidamente se ocultó tras la roca y se quedó ligeramente paralizada al ver al pokémon husmeando en su mochila. No tenía sus pokémon consigo, por lo que solo podía esperar que su compañera trajera algún pokémon consigo.

—Rose… tienes a Buneary o a Ralts contigo —dijo Níquel en voz baja, sin moverse de lugar.

—No, pero puedo mostrártelos en cuanto termine de ponerme mi pijama, es difícil vestirse sin ensuciarse —dijo Rose.

Ante la potente voz de Rose, Salamance se vio atraído y se acercó a la roca donde se ocultaba Rose. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Níquel se arrojó hacia su cinturón para poder tomar las pokébolas de sus pokémon.

—¡Rose, cuidado! —gritó Níquel, liberando a sus pokémon.

—Cuidado de… —luego de ponerse su camisa rosada, Rose volteó y pudo ver al Salamance—. ¡Ahh!

Rose gritó tan fuerte que asustó a Salamance, el cual parecía estar a punto de atacar. Sin embargo, una poderosa Bola Sombra y un Rayo lograron llamar la atención del pokémon. Dándole tiempo a Rose para poder correr hasta su cinturón.

Salamance se elevó un poco y atacó con un poderoso Pulso Dragón el cual dejó fuera de combate a Shuppet, pero Rotom logró esquivarlo. Fue entonces que Rose logró liberar a sus pokémon.

—¡Si es uno de tus planes, no es divertido! —gritó Rose, asustada.

—¡No lo es! —dijo Níquel, también asustada al ver a su compañero ser herido de un golpe—. ¡Tom, usa Rayo una vez más!

—Ral, usa Confusión, Bunny, usa Rapidez! —ordenó Rose.

Los tres pokémon ejecutaron sus ataques, los cuales dieron en el blanco debido a que Salamance tenía poco espacio para moverse. Sin embargo, aquellos ataques no parecían afectarle, por lo que rápidamente el pokémon atacó con un poderoso Pulso Dragón, pero este no hirió a ninguno.

Aprovechando la distracción, Níquel corrió hacia donde se encontraba Shuppet para poder ayudarlo, el pokémon estaba completamente fuera de combate, pero se encontraba bien.

—¡Níquel, cuidado! —gritó Rose.

Cuando volteó, pudo ver como Salamance estaba a punto de atacarla con un poderoso Garra Dragón. Para evitar más daño, la chica protegió a su pokémon y le dio la espalda a Salamance, intentado amortiguar el golpe. No fue necesario ese pequeño sacrificio, ya que Ralts se lanzó al ataque de Salamance con un poderoso Cabezazo Zen. Aunque no logró hacerle mucho daño, si logró cancelar el ataque. Cuando Níquel miró, pudo ver al pequeño Ralts en el suelo.

—G-gracias —dijo Níquel con sinceridad.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste ese movimiento? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

Ralts simplemente sonrió de manera picara, parecía ser algo que había aprendido a espaldas de Rose. Sin embargo, la alegría terminaría pronto cuando Salamance volvía al ataque contra el pequeño Ralts, usando una poderosa Garra Dragón.

Aunque nadie pudo reaccionar, Ralts pudo sujetar la garra de Salamance sin problema alguno, con sorpresa, Níquel y Rose vieron como Ralts ni parecía inmutarse contra el ataque. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando un aura blanca cubrió por completo a Ralts.

—¿Acaso esta...?

—Evolucionando —completó Rose la frase de Níquel.

Fue entonces que la figura de Ralts se iluminó tanto que obligó a Níquel y Rose a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, pudieron que el que sujetaba la garra de Salamance ahora era un Kirlia. Cosa que dejó impactada a Níquel y sorprendida a Rose.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kirlia se acercó un poco más a Salamance y le dio un beso en la pata, aquel beso logró lanzar al pokémon contra la pared, a la vez que una esfera de energía salía de su cuerpo y se unía a Kirlia.

—Beso Drenaje —comentó Rose—. Bien hecho, Ral… Kir.

Sin embargo, que Ralts tuviese ventaja de tipo y hubiese evolucionado no aseguraba para nada la victoria, pues Salamance aún tenía un poderoso movimiento que usar contra Kirlia.

Sin perder el tiempo, el pokémon comenzó a rodearse de energía y atacó con toda la potencia que pudo a Kirlia con un poderoso Giga Impacto. Sin embargo, devolviéndole el favor por salvar a su entrenadora, Rotom empujó a Kirlia y se dejó golpear directamente por Salamance, y al ser tipo fantasma, Salamance simplemente atravesó a Rotom e impacto fuertemente contra el techo.

Aquello generó un pequeño movimiento violento dentro de la cámara, un movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar caer una roca sobre una de las alas de Salamance, impidiéndole moverse a su libertad.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —gritó Níquel mientras iba hacia su mochila—. Tomemos nuestras cosas y vayámonos de aquí.

—Si —Rose aceptó y comenzó a tomar sus cosas, sin embargo, al ver a Salamance atorado le hizo detenerse—. Pero y ¿Salamance?

—¡Qué importa ahora! —gritó Níquel, terminando de tomar su cosa—. Es de algún entrenador que no nos quiere aquí, además es un pokémon bastante agresivo.

—Pero, creo que está lo suficientemente débil, y necesita ayuda —comentó Rose, acercándose al pokémon junto a su Buneary.

—¡Acaba de atacarnos hace apenas segundos! —dijo Níquel, enojada—. Que su entrenador lo ayude, nosotras…

Antes de poder terminar, Rose se acercó al ala de pokémon y, con ayuda de Buneary, ambos lograron quitarle a Salamance aquella roca. Con aquello, Rose pensó que hacia lo correcto y tal vez Salamance no estaría tan enojado. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario cuando un poderoso fuego azul se formó en la boca de Salamance.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Níquel, tratando de salvarla.

Salamance lanzó un poderoso Lanzallamas contra la chica, pero su Buneary logró tirarla al suelo para que ella evitara el ataque. Para la mala fortuna del pokémon, esta recibió todo el poder del golpe de manera directa, estrellándola contra la pared, completamente debilitada.

—¡Bunny! —gritó Rose, completamente asustada.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Níquel, molesta—. ¡Tom, usa Onda Trueno!

De inmediato, el pokémon fantasma lanzó unos rayos que lograron paralizar a Salamance, pero el pokémon aún tenía ganas de seguir peleando. Sin perder el tiempo, Níquel se puso su mochila y metió a Rotom y a su debilitado Shuppet a sus pokébolas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Rose tomaba de manera completamente horrorizada como su pokémon yacía en el suelo completamente desmayada y con algunas quemaduras. El llanto comenzó a salir de sus ojos, pero Níquel rápidamente le tomó de la mano.

—Debemos irnos ya —dijo, completamente agitada.

—Yo… —Rose aún seguía en shock.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Níquel.

De un jalón brusco, Rose entró en razón y metió a sus pokémon en sus pokébolas. Luego de eso, ambas chicas comenzaron a correr de la manera más rápida que podían. Níquel estaba completamente desesperada y asustada al oír los incesantes gritos de rabia del pokémon dragón, mientras que Rose aún seguía en shock por lo que había experimentado.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la cueva, ambas comenzaron a correr hacia la ruta 208, la adrenalina que había en sus cuerpos les impedía darse cuenta de que iban hacia la salida más larga.

Para empeorar las cosas, una gran explosión pudo escucharse detrás de ellas. Cuando Níquel volteó, pudo ver que Salamance había logrado salir de la cámara usando Pulso Dragón, y ahora se dirigía hacia ellas de manera ligeramente lenta debido a la parálisis.

El miedo se apoderó de sus cuerpos mientras que el poderoso Salamance trataba de atacarlas con su Lanzallamas. Ambas corrían sin parar, y aunque el cansancio se hizo presente más rápidamente en Níquel que en Rose, la adrenalina en su cuerpo le impedía para por un instante, su vida dependía de ello.

Luego de una extenuante persecución, finalmente ambas lograron salir del monte y corrieron hasta una gran piedra cercana para poder ocultarse del pokémon. El dragón salió de la cueva y comenzó a buscar a las chicas por todas partes, pero no las encontró. Frustrado, el pokémon emitió un poderoso rugido que asustó aún más a Níquel. Finalmente, el pokémon comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la cueva.

Al ver que el pokémon se había ido, Níquel se resbaló lentamente para sentarse en el suelo, estaba completamente agitada y exhausta, hacía mucho tiempo que no había corrido de esa manera. Luego de frotarse la cara lentamente para quitarse el sudor, la chica dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la roca con la cual se escondía.

—¡Arceus santo, eres una completa estúpida! —gritó, enojada— ¡En que maldita sea estabas pensado, pudimos haber muerto por tu estupidez!

Níquel estaba realmente furiosa, la chica que estaba a su lado estuvo a punto de matarlas a ambas por cometer una estúpida idea. El solo pensar en aquello le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Yo… —Rose parecía querer articular una palabra.

—¡Salamance es un pokémon demasiado peligroso y territorial, no lo convencerías de dejar de atacar con tu estúpido acto! —ella estaba dispuesta a sacar toda la rabia que le quemaba por dentro— ¡Son más peligrosos que los Garchomp, pero a ti te importó un bledo!

Por parte de Rose no hubo una sola palabra, la chica seguía en shock por lo ocurrido, en especial por su Buneary. Realmente pensaba que ayudar a Salamance sería la mejor forma de apaciguarlo, después de todo su padre alguna vez le había contado que había calmado a un grupo de Shinx ayudando a su líder.

—¡Es por eso que no quiero tener compañeros! —dijo, llena de odio— ¡No quiero lidiar con compañeros inútiles que tengo que salvar de su propia estupidez!

Aquellas palabras lograron penetrar el shockeado corazón de Rose, haciéndole derramar una pequeña lagrima. Las palabras de Níquel eran demasiado crueles para la chica, cosa que potencíalizo el dolor en Rose a niveles que le hicieron simplemente tirarse a llorar.

Ante aquello, aquella maldita sensación de empata se activó en Níquel, haciendo que esta se arrodillara por el profundo dolor que sintió en su pecho. Ademas, el sentimiento de ira comenzó a luchar contra el sentimiento de tristeza que la chica sentía al ver a Rose. Aquellas emociones parecían desgarrarla por dentro, privándole del oxígeno.

—¡Ahhh! —soltó un fuerte gritó, para después golpear con fuerza el suelo—. Estoy harta de esto —buscando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la chica se levantó y miró a una Rose completamente destrozada, llorando—. ¡Para de hacer eso!

Su grito no fue escuchado, Rose estaba demasiado en su mundo como para atender a las peticiones de Níquel. Por su lado, la chica de ojos cían aún sentía esa maldita sensación que le quemaba por dentro, sin embargo, pensó que si se alejaba, la sensación desaparecería.

—Ciudad Corazón está a dos horas de aquí, y no pienso quedarme aquí a mirar como una niña llorona se lamenta por creer que el mundo pokémon no tiene riesgos —comentó Níquel, tratando de soportar la presión en el pecho—. Ahí te quedas.

Níquel se puso su camiseta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la enorme carretera que llevaba a Ciudad Corazón, el caminó seria largo, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a descansar con Rose y hacer que su sensación empeorara.

Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos pasos, la chica sintió como la presión disminuyó de golpe, momento en el cual volteó y miró a Rose, la cual parecía haber dejado de llorar. La pelirosada la miraba con una cara sombría, para después pronunciar una palabra.

—Fue tu idea entrar ahí.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Níquel, unas palabras que le hicieron sentir culpa. Ella no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia Ciudad Corazón, dejando a Rose en el suelo.

En su cabeza, nació una idea que se negaba a reconocer. Tal vez aquel accidente había sido su culpa.

[…]

 **25 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Níquel tardó las justas dos horas que predijo. Inmediatamente al llegar a Ciudad Corazón, la chica fue hasta el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad para que curaran a su Shuppet. Para su fortuna, los Centro Pokémon operaban las veinticuatro horas, por lo que pudo ingresar a su Shuppet con éxito.

Shuppet había recibidos bastantes heridas por un simple ataque, pero se pondría bien después de estar un poco es observación, después de todo era la primera vez que recibía un ataque tan poderoso.

La enfermera le ofreció a Níquel una habitación para poder dormir en el Centro Pokémon, además de que en la mañana podrían atender sus propias heridas causadas por su pelea con Salamance. La chica aceptó sin problemas, la verdad deseaba descansar un poco después de un día tan agitado, al final había descubierto que los viajes pokémon no eran tan divertidos como muchos contaban.

Justo antes de ir a la habitación donde dormiría, pudo escuchar la voz de Rose entrando al centro. Aunque el sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a nacer en ella, decidió simplemente ignorarle.

[—]

A la mañana siguiente, Níquel despertó con un dolor en su hombro, justo donde tenía su herida cuya procedencia desconocía. Se asustó un poco al sentir aquel dolor punzante, por lo que inmediatamente se levantó, acomodo la pequeña habitación blanca donde durmió y fue hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera del Centro Pokémon, la cual la guio hasta el consultorio de una doctora.

Luego de entrar al consultorio de la doctora, Níquel inmediatamente se quitó la camisa y le mostró a la doctora su extraña cicatriz, la cual sorprendió bastante a la doctora.

Luego de eso, Níquel le contó acerca de los extraños ataques que había estado experimentado, todo esto mientras la doctora analizaba su curiosa herida y anotaba cosas en su libreta.

—Lo que me cuentas encaja perfectamente con ataques de ansiedad —dijo la doctora, terminando de ver la herida de Níquel.

—¿Ataques? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó la chica, extrañada.

—Hay muchos factores, el más común es el estrés —la doctora comenzó a escribir en su libreta—. A parte del ataque en el gimnasio, ¿has experimentado algún ataque en otro lado?

—No, esto y mi extraña condición de "ultra-empatía" las he padecido desde que comencé a viajar —confesó Níquel, recordando algún otro momento.

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre? Debo admitir que es bastante ingenioso —la doctora rio de manera calmada—. Bueno, creo que tus problemas están más relacionados con tu mente.

—¿Enfermedad mental? —preguntó, ligeramente asustada.

—O algún desorden, a decir verdad, no estoy segura del todo, pero creo que hay algo en tu mente que hace que tengas todos estos problemas —la doctora se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una receta.

—¿Y la herida en mi brazo? —Níquel comenzó a ponerse su camisa.

—Lo más seguro es que sea psicosomático —confesó la doctora, arrancando la receta—. Lo que sea que tengas en tu mente está afectando a tu cuerpo de manera directa, por lo que lo mejor será que vayas con un psiquiatra.

Con miedo, Níquel tomó la receta que la doctora le dio. Honestamente no esperaba en lo más mínimo que su condición fuera una enfermedad mental. Tenía miedo, miedo que aquello pudiese agravarse y ponerla peor en el futuro.

—Te daré un frasco de IRSN para cuando vuelvas a sentir otro ataque —la doctora vio que la chica estaba un poco asustada—. No te preocupes, no parece que sea demasiado grave, solo necesitas ver a un psiquiatra, te anotare el nombre de una amiga psiquiatra que vive en Ciudad Rocavelo y...

—¿El IRSN son drogas? —preguntó Níquel, mirando su receta e interrumpiendo a la doctora.

—Bueno, mas vez son inhibidores de serotonina y norepinefrina —confesó la doctora—. Te ayudaran a sentirte mejor, son una especie de…

—Antidepresivos —dijo Níquel, volteando a ver a la doctora con una cara completamente asustada—. Siendo honesta, nunca creí que llegaría a este punto tan lamentable.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan asustada, la doctora se acercó a Níquel y le tocó el hombro.

—No tienes que asustarte, dudo que sea algo tan grave —la voz de la doctora era calmada y algo esperanzadora—. Solo ve al psiquiatra cuanto antes, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Níquel comenzó a caminar de manera calmada hacia la salida del consultorio, dejando a la doctora un poco triste de como la chica parecía aceptar su extraña condición.

Antes de salir, Níquel miró a la doctora una vez más.

—Disculpe, los que tengo podría cambiar mi actitud —preguntó, buscando una especie de consuelo.

—Bueno, honestamente es poco probable que se produzcan cambios de humor, pero podría darse la remota posibilidad de que si —confesó, un poco extrañada.

—De acuerdo, gracias doctora —y sin decir una sola palabra más, Níquel se fue.

[—]

El camino de Rose fue muy parecido al de Níquel. Después de haber llorado por diez minutos, la chica corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a Ciudad Corazón para curar a su pokémon.

Una vez ahí, la chica le entregó su pokémon a la enfermera, la cual le dijo que cuidaría muy bien de su amiga. Luego de eso, la enfermera le ofreció también una habitación para poder dormir.

Cuando Rose se tiró en la cama, la chica comenzó a sollozar en silencio. En su mente no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido con Salamance y Buneary. Níquel había tenido razón, ayudar a ese pokémon había sido una mala idea.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones eran buenas, después de todo solo había actuado como sus padres le habían dicho, siempre tratando de buscar una solución pacífica ante los problemas. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que aquellos consejos y anécdotas no habían servido de mucho.

Y eso aplicaba para Níquel en sí. Si no le hubiese visto, si no le hubiese hecho caso de ir a dormir al Monte Corona, tal vez su Buneary no tendría que ser curada por un ataque tan poderoso. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no era tan fuerte, pues la chica solo lloraba por la condición de su compañera.

Fue en ese momento que recordó a sus padres, recordando que cuando ella era más pequeña, sus padres siempre estaban con ella cuando lloraba fuertemente. Sin embargo, ahora no había nadie, solo su Kirlia tratando de calmarla.

Quiso llamarles, pero la hora que era indicaba que seguramente estarían dormidos. No quería despertarlos, pero realmente los necesitaba a su lado. Por primera vez, Rose se dio cuenta que este viaje no sería todo miel sobre hojuelas.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose bajó a ver como se encontraba su Buneary, la enfermera le comentó que estaba bien, pero debía mantenerse en observación hasta el día de mañana. Aceptando aquello, la chica salió para buscar la cafetería más cercana y comer algo. Su Kirlia la acompañó, y aunque tenía mucha hambre, aún seguía preocupado por su entrenadora.

Una vez en una pequeña cafetería, Rose ordenó unos panqueques para Kirlia y para ella. Aunque Kirlia comió todo su plato, Rose solo alcanzó a comer uno, la tristeza que inundaba su corazón aún era muy fuerte. Fue entonces que decidió llamar a sus padres por videollamada.

—¡Rose, amor, que alegría verte! —contestó Maylene con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Pearl que estaba justo detrás. Sin embargo, su sonrisa de desvaneció al ver el tono tan decaído de su hija— ¿Que ocurre?

Rose les contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Níquel desde que la encontró en la ruta 207 y como ella le había gritado de aquella forma tan cruel. Al escuchar aquello, ambos se molestaron demasiado con la hija de sus mejores amigos. Y aunque Pearl sabía que Níquel era una chica especial, el ver a su propia hija llorando por ella le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿Dónde se encuentra esa mocosa? Iré inmediatamente a patearle el trasero personalmente —amenazó Maylene, completamente enojada.

—Yo, no se —respondió Rose, triste—, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigas, pensé que siendo holders podríamos ser compañeras.

—Níquel es una chica complicada, Diamond ya me lo había dicho —comentó Pearl, ocultando un poco su enojo.

—Eso no justifica que le dijera eso a Rose —Maylene no ocultaba su enojo—. Platinum cometió un error en adoptarla.

—¿R-realmente creen que soy una acompañante inútil? —preguntó Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al verla, sus padres eliminaron todos sus pensamientos de odio a unos de tristeza. Maylene se acercó a la cámara de su pokéreloj y le habló a su hija de la forma más maternal que pudo.

—Cariño, claro que no, eres la mejor compañera que cualquier entrenador podría tener —Maylene deseaba estar en ese momento con su hija y abrazarla—. Que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. Eres una entrenadora de gran corazón y muy fuerte, nunca lo olvides.

—P-pero, ese Salamance…

—Todos cometemos errores, Rose —Pearl le interrumpió—. Tu acción fue muy noble, y aunque no haya funcionado esta vez, estoy seguro de que ese Salamance recordara esa acción tarde o temprano —el rubio también tenía el deseó de estar con ella—. Níquel es muy temperamental, simplemente actuó sin pensar, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntaron Maylene y Rose al unisonó.

—Bueno, aunque sea adoptada, recuerden que Diamond la crio un poco —sin querer, el odio de Pearl se convirtió en esperanza—. Solo dale su espacio si realmente necesita estar sola, es lo mejor para las dos, ¿ok?

—D-de acuerdo —la chica se limpió las lágrimas—. Gracias a ambos, los amo.

—Nosotros también te amamos, cariño —dijo Maylene, entendiendo a su marido—. No te desanimes, sabes que estamos contigo para lo que necesites, eso incluye cuando chicas mentecatas te hagan llorar, nada más eso nos faltaba.

Ante aquello los tres comenzaron a reír tiernamente, para después despedirse con una sonrisa. Rose admitió que sus padres siempre le hacían sentirse bien desde que tenía memoria. Con una sonrisa, la chica siguió comiendo sus panqueques hasta que sintió que una mujer alta y de ropas negras le tocaba el hombro.

—Tienes muy buenos padres en realidad, Rose —dijo la mujer de exuberante pelo rubio.

[—]

Luego obtener los antidepresivos que la doctora le recetó, Níquel se sentó en uno de los sillones del Centro Pokémon. Moviendo el frasco blanco, Níquel comenzó a replantearse los últimos acontecimientos.

No podía negarlo, la idea de tener una enfermedad mental le aterraba de sobremanera, más aún por lo que había vivido hace mucho tiempo. El saber que en un futuro podría terminar autodestruyéndose y destruyendo a sus seres queridos le hacía temblar. Rechazaba la idea, tal vez la psiquiatra le diría que solo estaba pasando por algo más común, ¿no? Podría ser la pubertad ¿no?

En medio de todo ese pensamiento recordó a Rose y aquellas últimas palabras que ella le había dicho. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, ella se había pasado un poco. Sin embargo, la chica se justificaba a sí misma, después de todo había sido Rose la que empeoró el problema.

A pesar de eso, el peso de la culpa que ella se negaba a aceptar le golpeaba por dentro. No se sentía bien, y aunque tratara de usar la lógica, sus emociones parecían ir en la dirección incorrecta (al menos eso es lo que Níquel creía).

Fue esa sensación contradictoria la que le hizo llamar a casa, buscando el consejo del hombre en el que más confiaba en ese momento; Diamond. Luego de unos segundos, Diamond finalmente contestó.

—Níquel, buenos días —Diamond esbozó una sonrisa gratificante—. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

—Bien, Diamond, bien —respondió Níquel, sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Esta Platinum en casa?

—No, salió a trabajar —Diamond se percató de inmediato del ánimo de su niña—. ¿Por qué estas de caída?

—B-bueno, tuve algunos problemas.

Sin perder tiempo, Níquel le explicó lo que había ocurrido desde que se encontró con Rose hasta el momento en el que se sentó a llamarlo. Aquello asustó de sobremanera a Diamond, el cual estaba visiblemente preocupado por la salud de Níquel.

—¿Enfermedad mental? —preguntó Diamond al escuchar el diagnostico.

—Eso parece, pero no estaré segura hasta ir con la psiquiatra de Ciudad Rocavelo —dijo Níquel, con un suspiró.

—Por tu expresión diría que si iras, ¿no es así?

—En cuanto termine de vencer a Fantina —Níquel notó la cara de sorpresa de Diamond—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es solo que esperaba que dijeras que no —Diamond miró a Níquel de una forma en la que la chica se sintió en confianza—. ¿Quieres que este contigo cuando vayas allí? Se nota que te preocupa mucho.

—No, gracias Diamond —dijo Níquel, sonriendo levemente—. Solo quisiera que me ayudaras con la chica esa, Rose.

Diamond conocía bastante bien a Níquel, más de lo que a Níquel le gustaría. Es por ello que el hombre comprendió de inmediato que aquello parecía afectar demasiado a Níquel.

—Bueno, entonces hiciste llorar a la hija de Pearl por decirle "acompañante inútil".

—Si, pero es que, si no hubiese hecho eso de ayudar a Salamance, su Buneary no hubiese salido lastimada y ambas no hubiéramos tenido que correr un riesgo innecesario —dijo, tratando de escudarse.

—¿Pero eso realmente justificaba que le dijeras así? —preguntó Diamond, arqueando la ceja—. Y si realmente fuese así, entonces ¿por qué te sientes culpable?

—Bueno, tal vez porque tú me has metido muchas cosas sentimentales a la cabeza —fingiendo un tono sarcástico, tratando de evitar el confrontarse a sí misma.

—Yo solo te he ayudado cuando me lo has pedido —el hombre se acercó un poco más a su pokéreloj—. Níquel, si realmente te sientes mal es porque en el interior sabes que hiciste mal.

—Pero, no tiene lógica alguna, fue toda su culpa.

—Supongo que ella tuvo la idea de ir a dormir a ir en primer lugar, ¿no? —Diamond parecía bastante serio—. El que te sientas mal es cuestión de lógica humana, de que sabes que hiciste mal.

Debía aceptarlo, después de todo por eso había llamado a Diamond, el experto en las emociones y su consejero desde que él la adoptó. Aunque le costó, finalmente aceptó que había sobrepasado los límites de manera injustificable.

—Supongo que le debo una disculpa —dijo, derrotada.

—Sera lo mejor que puedes hacer, Rose es una chica muy linda y lo entenderá, mientras sea una disculpa sincera —Diamond sonrió de manera sincera—. Además, deberías abrirte a la posibilidad de viajar acompañada, una aventura es mucho más divertida si vas con amigos.

—No prometo nada, pero intentare ser un poco amable con Rose —Níquel sonrió de vuelta, Diamond podía leer sinceridad en esa sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Diamond.

—No tienes que agradecerme —Diamond estaba satisfecho de ayudar a su hija—. Supongo que no quieres que le diga a Platinum.

—Por favor, arruinaría mi récord —confesó con una risita—. Sobre el psiquiatra, me gustaría decirle por mí misma si es que encuentran algo mal.

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Níquel, te quiero.

—Yo también, salúdame a Platinum —dijo, finalizando la llamada.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Níquel no perdió el tiempo y comenzó la búsqueda de Rose. Sabía que la chica debía estar cerca del Centro Pokémon, por lo que le preguntó a la enfermera si había visto a una chica de pelo rosado que había traído una Buneary. La enfermera le indicó que había salido hace apenas unos minutos a comer, por lo que, raudo y veloz, Níquel salió del centro para buscar a su compañera Holder.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla comiendo junto a una extraña mujer de ropas negras y gafas negras. Rápidamente, Níquel entró al establecimiento para hablar directamente con Rose, pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, la mujer que estaba sentada se levantó y miró a Níquel con una expresión seria.

—Tú debes ser Níquel, ¿no? —preguntó la mujer.

—En efecto, pero solo quiero hablar con la chica que está sentada junto a usted, seño… —antes de poder decir una palabra más, la mujer se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas, revelando su verdadera identidad—. ¡Cynthia!

* * *

 **"¿Alguien aun quiere a Níquel? :c"**


	10. Entrada Nueve

_**Buenas queridas lectores UvU, he aquí un nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Espero realmente que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Y agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente C:**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 9: Un verdadero dúo**

 **25 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

El hermoso mediodía le dio un cálido saludo a todos los habitantes de la hermosa Ciudad Corazón. Los niños se preparaban para volver a sus casas y los adultos comenzaban a ir a comer dentro de sus empleos que recibían en el centro de la gran urbe. Aunque fuese un poco más pequeña que Jubileo, Corazón también tenía grandes edificios que eran recintos para todos los trabajadores.

El edificio que más destacaba era el enorme y moderno recinto donde se llevaban a cabo los Súper Concursos Pokémon, centro de vanidad donde los entrenadores y sus pokémon hacían gala de su belleza natural y excepcional.

En medio del moderno y brillante complejo, una mujer caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida. Aquella mujer, que aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que realmente tenia, vestía un hermoso vestido morado que desprendía cierto brillo que combinada con su elegante cabello morado con ciertos toques blancuzcos que, increíblemente, le sentaban bien.

Junto aquella mujer, había un chico de unos escasos dieciocho años, de pelo morado y ojos color negro. El chico parecía estar un poco aburrido, poniendo sus brazos en su nuca y caminando sin demasiado interés hacia la salida.

—No fue la gran cosa, honestamente —dijo el chico, expresando un cierto tono de flojera.

—¿Como puedes decir eso? Fue un excelente concurso —dijo la mujer, un poco sorprendida.

—La mayoría de los participantes ni siquiera estaban preparados, eso se reflejó en sus técnicas de baile y en sus vestimentas —un cierto tono arrogante se hizo presente.

—Eso no implica que no fuera un buen concurso, Harold —la mujer suspiró—. Además, nunca debes subestimar a los concursantes.

—Madre, estamos hablando del concurso de nivel uno, era obvio que eso sería muy aburrido, incluso más que cuando los novatos nos retan en el gimnasio.

La madre de aquel chico era Fantina, la súper coordinadora de la región y líder de gimnasio. La mujer había introducido una nueva forma de concurso: "Súper Concursos Dobles", y siempre que participaba en aquella categoría, participaba junto a su hijo, el cual había desarrollado una gran habilidad al momento de participar en los concursos.

Sin embargo, al ser tan bueno, la arrogancia del chico se incrementó más y más, cosa que no quería su madre, pues aquella conducta solo le traería problemas.

—Recuerda, cada concurso es una nueva oportunidad para conocer cosas nuevas y mejorar —dijo la mujer, saliendo del recinto—. Incluso alguien como tú podría aprender cosas nuevas.

—¿Acaso tú las aprendes? —preguntó el niño, arqueando la ceja.

—Siempre, incluso en esos niveles —la mujer sonrió, se detuvo y tocó el hombro de su hijo—. Pronto tú serás el nuevo líder de gimnasio, y necesito que me demuestres que estas listo para serlo.

—¿Acaso no lo he demostrado ya? —preguntó—. He derrotado siempre a cada rival que se nos ha puesto enfrente.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esa arrogancia tuya —la mujer miró hacia el cielo—. Ser líder involucra muchas más cosas que simplemente ganar, y quiero que comprendas eso antes de que hagas el examen de líder.

—No es arrogancia si está justificada —dijo, confiado—. Además, soy el único después de ti que ha logrado unificar técnicas de combate y de concursos, soy el mejor calificado.

—Si tan solo fueras un poco más humilde, hijo mío —dijo la mujer, dando un fuerte suspiro—. Aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer para poder darte el puesto.

—Mientras mantenga mi racha de treinta victorias, no habrá nada que me pare.

La mujer suspiró una vez más, aun no se sentía segura del todo que su hijo lograría encontrar el camino. Sin embargo, se mantenía optimista.

—Bueno, vayamos al gimnasio, algo me dice que recibiremos pronto un buen reto —dijo la mujer, caminando plácidamente.

—Espero que sea algo menos aburrido que lo de costumbre —confesó el chico, caminando junto a su madre.

Y así fue como ambos siguieron su camino hacia el gimnasio. Fantina se mantenía preguntándose si su hijo finalmente encontraría la humildad que realmente necesitaba. Había escuchado que algunas veces necesitas caer para levantarte de verdad. Y aunque lo no deseaba, sentía que tal vez una buena derrota haría que su hijo finalmente encontrara aquello que tanto necesitaba.

 **[…]**

—Así que, se pelearon después de ser atacadas por un Salamance en el Monte Corona, ¿cierto? —preguntó Cynthia, tomando una taza de café entre sus manos.

—Bueno, con sus más y menos, pero básicamente así ocurrieron las cosas —confesó Níquel, bajando la cabeza.

Cynthia había llegado de improvisto a la cafetería y se tomó la molestia de escuchar la conversación que tuvo la chica con sus padres. Luego de hablar un poco con Rose, Níquel llegó y le pidió que se sentara para que hablaran acerca de aquel acontecimiento.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste aquellas cosas a Rose? —preguntó Cynthia, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—No lo sé, supongo que estaba muy enojada —Níquel pareció querer excusarse—. O sea, Rose nos había puesto en riesgo cuando pudimos haber salido fácilmente de ahí.

—Pero fuiste tú la que propusiste quedarse ahí, ¿no?

—Si, ya lo sé —Níquel se pasó las manos por la cara—, ya sé que también fue culpa mía, y por eso vine hasta aquí, para —la chica titubeó por un momento— p-pedir disculpas.

Al escuchar aquello, Rose levantó ligeramente el rostro y miró a Níquel con sorpresa. Sus padres le habían dicho que tal vez ella se disculparía, pero no estaba preparada para que aquello fuera tan rápido.

—¿E-enserio? —preguntó Rose, sorprendida.

—Si, pero no hagas esto más difícil —Níquel la miró directamente a los ojos—. E-escucha, sé que tal vez mis comentarios te hirieron y ho-honestamente no debí ser tan ruda contigo, así que me disculpo contigo por eso —aunque Níquel tartamudeaba y su rostro se sonrojó, aquellas palabras eran realmente sinceras.

Rose se sorprendió bastante, no era la mejor disculpa del mundo, pero no esperaba que ocurriera realmente. Aunque aún estaba dolida, el ver el rostro de arrepentimiento y pena de Níquel le hizo pensar bastante en la chica.

—B-bueno, esto no esto no es muy fácil para mí, así que di algo por favor —dijo Níquel después de un pequeño silenció incómodo.

—Supongo que yo también fui un poco incrédula —confesó Rose, sonriendo—. Te perdono, comp… Níquel.

Habiendo aceptado sus disculpas, Níquel sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de sus hombros, incluso dio un suspiro de liberación. Sin embargo, Níquel se extrañó al notar que Rose se detuvo al decir la palabra compañera.

—¿Eso es real o es mentira? —preguntó Níquel, arqueando la ceja.

—Tú dijiste que no éramos compañeras después de todo, ¿no? —Rose contestó, extrañando aún más a Níquel.

Esto era un avance para Níquel, o al menos debería de serlo. Níquel esperaba quitársela de la espalda, pero parecía que escuchar esas palabras en ese momento hicieron que Níquel se sintiera… mal. Sentía que algo se había roto, que algo iba horriblemente mal. ¿Acaso la primera impresión que había dado Rose se había desvanecido?

—¿Saben algo curioso? —Cynthia interrumpió la plática— Cuando conocí a sus padres, los tres viajaban juntos y se llevaban particularmente bien, lentamente vi como su viaje los unió tanto que se volvieron inseparables —la campeona dejó su taza de café en la mesa—. Ustedes son completamente lo opuesto esa primera impresión que sus padres me dieron...

—Con la sutil diferencia que Diamond y Platinum no son mis padres —interrumpió Níquel de golpe, casi como un acto reflejo, sin embargo, rápidamente se tapó la boca e inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza, sorprendiendo a Rose—. Perdón.

—Supongo que no te acostumbras del todo, lamento eso —confesó Cynthia con tranquilidad—. A lo que quería llegar es que un viaje pokémon te enseña muchas cosas, una de ellas es el valor de los compañeros, y es algo que ustedes deberían experimentar, o al menos intentar para ver si realmente les interesa estar juntas o no.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentido en el eco de ambas holders. Sin embargo, Níquel seguía un poco recia.

—Perdone, señorita Cynthia, pero si lo piensa nuestros padres se vieron obligados a convivir por un error del Profesor Rowan —Níquel parecía seguir apenada—. Rose y yo solo nos conocimos por la Profesora Moon, no hay algún lazo que nos obligue a estar unidas.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero creo que eso ultimo les da la oportunidad de, por lo menos, intentarlo —dijo Cynthia, apuntando a la pokédex que tenía Rose en la mesa—. Su lazo es la pokédex, ustedes son las nuevas pokédex holders, por lo que no les caería mal intentar, por lo menos, el convivir juntas sin trucos. Si me lo permiten, yo podría ayudarlas, solo si están dispuestas.

Ambas se lo pensaron por un momento. Rose quería realmente tener un compañero de viaje, pero la actitud de Níquel le había demostrado que tal vez no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, tal vez si Níquel estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, ella también podría.

Níquel, por su lado, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para procesar. Fuera de su preocupación por su condición mental, las palabras que Diamond le había dicho parecían que hacer que sus propios sentimientos se contradijeran. Parecía que su mente se partía en dos, una parte le pedía seguir su viaje sola, otra parte le decía que era buena idea intentar aquello que la campeona le proponía.

No sabía que decisión tomar, su mente estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento. Sin embargo, después de ver el rostro de Cynthia, el cual demostraba cierta sabiduría en sus palabras, Níquel terminó tomando una decisión.

—Y-yo —dijo, tartamudeando—, y-yo podría intentarlo.

Cynthia expresó una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Rose se sorprendió bastante, realmente esperaba un no.

—Yo también —Rose también aceptó—. Si Níquel quiere, entonces yo también.

—Perfecto, esa es la actitud de un viaje, chicas —Cynthia sonrió y dio un pequeño aplauso de alegría, para luego abrir su pokéreloj—. Si les parece, las esperare a las afueras de Ciudad Corazón, por la Ruta 209.

—¿Y que se supone que haremos? —preguntó Níquel, aun nerviosa.

—Sera algo que les dará la oportunidad de saber si realmente quieren seguir juntas o no —confesó, levantándose de su silla y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa—. Debo irme, pero ustedes relájense un poco y si quieren coman algo, yo invitó.

—B-bueno, y-yo —Níquel quiso rechazar la oferta, pero algo le detuvo—. G-gracias.

—Gracias, señorita Cynthia —Rose sonrió y agradeció.

Sin más que decir, Cynthia simplemente sonrió y se fue del lugar, esperando encontrarse con esas niñas en unas cuantas horas, debía organizar todo para su plan.

Níquel se quedó bastante impactada, era la primera vez que no rechazaba algo gratis en prácticamente toda su vida. Pensó en que, tal vez, al tratarse de una persona que infundía tanto respeto y poder como Cynthia, ella simplemente no pudo negarse. Y aunque la mujer era alguien extremadamente amable, Níquel aun le veía como aquella entrenadora extremadamente poderosa que infundía respeto y miedo.

Luego de pensar por unos instantes más, finalmente Níquel decidió pedir algo para comer. Trató de no gastar tanto dinero, pues, aunque había aceptado el dinero, tampoco quería usar demasiado. Si quedaba, seguramente se lo devolvería.

Rose por su lado se quedó un poco en silenció. Después de todo ella también seguía confundida por el extraño cambio en Níquel. Aunque pensó que debía ser normal, después de todo no la había conocido lo suficiente realmente.

Cuando llegaron los panqueques que Níquel ordenó, Rose decidió hablar finalmente.

—Si pones entre cada panqueque los diferentes jarabes, saben mejor —recomendó la chica de pelo rosado.

—Déjame probar —Níquel agradeció que el silencio incomodo se acabara, por lo que decidió hacerlo.

Aunque en un principio la mezcla de leche condensada, jarabe de maple y mermelada de fresa no pareciera del todo buena, cuando Níquel lo probó fue realmente delicioso. Aquella mezcla combinada con el suave pan hizo ese primer bocado en una completa delicia.

—Gracias, Rose —dijo Níquel, esbozando una tímida sonrisa que lentamente desapareció.

—Volviste a sonreír —dijo Rose, con alegría.

—No, no lo hice —Níquel volteó rápidamente la cara.

Aunque esperaba un grito, Rose simplemente sonrió y miró a Níquel con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Níquel simplemente hizo un gestó y siguió comiendo. Aunque aún le molestaba un poco aquel juego con Rose, de alguna manera agradecía que Rose lo volviese hacer. Tal vez si había un poco de esperanza.

 **[…]**

 **25 de mayo, Ruta 209**

El silencio de la Ruta 209 fue interrumpido por el sonido de una flecha impactando sobre una baya Oran que posaba sobre una gran roca junto a otras cuatro bayas. La flecha había logrado atravesar la baya y prácticamente destrozarla.

El dueño de aquella flecha era Titan, quien parecía practicar su puntería desde la cima de un árbol, junto a su Weedle quien observaba el entrenamiento. El arco que poseía Titan parecía ser de metal sólido, con bastantes partes retráctiles.

—Siete de diez, nada mal para no haber practicado desde que mande repararlo —confesó el chico, sacando otra flecha de su carcaj.

Luego de lo acontecido hace unos días, Titan decidió llevarse consigo su arco, un arco especial que le había dado Moon (el cual era idéntico al de la profesora) y que había mandado arreglar después de romperlo por accidente. Luego de casi ser partido en dos, el holder consideró el traer consigo algo con que defenderse.

—Weedle, hazme el favor —el chico le acercó la punta de la flecha a la baya.

El pokémon lanzó un pequeño Picotazo Venenoso a la flecha para aplicarle un efecto parecido a Toxico. Una vez con su flecha especial, Titan apuntó a una de las bayas y le disparó, dando en el blanco.

—Ocho de once, nada mal —Titan sonrió, y al notar que no le quedaban más flechas, bajó del árbol.

Una vez en el suelo, Titan se acercó a las bayas para recoger sus flechas. La mayoría de las flechas infectadas que había disparado lograron cambiar el aspecto de las bayas a uno completamente morado, su estrategia seguía funcionando.

Aquel pequeño entrenamiento era su descansó. Luego de haber estado explorando la zona, el chico decidió practicar un poco sus artes con el arco. Moon le había estado enseñando bastante, por lo que era natural la destreza con la cual manejaba dicha arma.

Luego de guardar todas sus flechas, el chico recolectó todas las bayas en una bolsa de plástico, no quería que algún pokémon despistado se envenenara al tratar de comer una de esas bayas.

Guardando los restos, su pokéreloj comenzó a sonar, avisándole de que Moon le estaba llamando. Luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior, Titan estaba un poco preocupado por la profesora.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Moon —saludó Titan.

—Buenas tardes, Titan —saludó de vuelta Moon, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—En la ruta 209, como usted lo ordenó —Titan se alegró de no ver a la profesora triste.

—Necesitare que vayas al restaurante "Spacio", está cerca del centro pokémon de Ciudad Corazón, ahí nos reuniremos para hablar de tu investigación y de nuestras próximas tareas —al estar en una videollamada, Moon pudo ver el arco de Titan—. ¿Ya repararon tu arco?

—Si, justo ayer lo recibí, después de que colgara —confesó Titan, con una sonrisa de orgullo—. ¿Entonces en el restaurante?

—En efecto, nos veremos en tres horas, aunque ten cuidado, parece que hay una manifestación en el centro de la ciudad —la profesora sonrió—. Sin embargo, yo invitó esta vez.

—Como usted ordene —Titan sonrió de vuelta—. La veo allá, profesora.

Y sin más que decir, ambos colgaron la videollamada. Titan se quedó bastante contentó de ver a Moon como siempre, no le gustaba en lo absoluto ver a la profesora triste, menos por los comentarios de aquella mujer.

Finalmente, el muchacho guardó sus cosas y se preparó para irse a Ciudad Corazón, sin embargo, cuando quiso volver a tomar la bolsa de bayas envenenadas, notó como esta bolsa había sido rasgada y su interior robado.

—¿Cómo demonios? —el chico se sorprendió de que el ladrón no parecía haber hecho ruido alguno—. Esto es malo, ese pokémon podría envenenarse si se come esas bayas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el chico sacó cinco bayas Meloc y las colocó dentro de la bolsa rasgada, con la esperanza de que el ladrón de dichas bayas volviera para buscar el antídoto. Cosa que realmente dudaba que pasara, pero debía intentarlo al menos.

Finalmente, el chico comenzó su travesía, con su Weedle al hombro. Mientras se alejaba, un gran pokémon de pelo blanco se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la bolsa de bayas. Aunque en sus manos tenía las bayas envenenadas, cuando vio que aquellas bayas eran normales, el pokémon decidió ignorarlas y se volvió a ocultar en el bosque.

 **[…]**

 **25 de mayo, Ruta 209**

El sol comenzaba su lento descenso después de haber estado en medio del cielo. Justo en ese instante de tiempo, Níquel y Rose finalmente llegaron a la ruta 209, donde Cynthia les esperaba justo a la orilla de un gran cuerpo de agua.

Cynthia parecía admirar con tranquilidad el agua, mientras que Rose y Níquel lentamente se acercaban a la campeona, la cual se percató de manera inmediata de su presencia.

—¿No les parece precioso? —preguntó Cynthia, mirando con anhelo el agua—. Esta pequeña ruta tiene varios cúmulos de agua, agua que parece estar en completa armonía con el bosque.

—Si mal no recuerdo, estas lagunas están aquí por culpa de un glaciar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Níquel, acercándose a la campeona.

—Igual de inteligente que Platinum —Cynthia sonrió—. En efecto, en la última era glaciar algunos glaciares se quedaron aislados, convirtiéndose en preciosas lagunas, una muestra de que la devastación da paso a la belleza —la mujer finalmente volteó a ver a las chicas—. ¿Disfrutaron de su comida?

—Fue bastante deliciosa —Rose se acarició el estómago.

—Estuvo bastante bien —Níquel sacó el dinero sobrante—. Gracias, aquí está el sobrante.

—Se los di para que comieran lo suficiente, no esperaba que les sobrara —Cynthia se sorprendió levemente.

—Soy de estómago pequeño —una pequeña mentira—. Gracias.

Cynthia simplemente rio levemente y tomó el dinero, se dio cuenta de que Níquel no le gustaba tanto tener cosas regaladas, cosa que iba de perlas para el ejercicio que estaba a punto de aplicarles.

—Bueno, agradezco que estén aquí. ¿Podrían mostrarme sus pokémon?

Ambas chicas aceptaron y sacaron a sus compañeros. Rotom y Kirlia se posaron en la tierra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la campeona, la cual se acercó y los analizó detalladamente.

Kirlia, a pesar de haber evolucionado ayer, esbozaba bastante energía y poder, pero Rotom le llevaba ligeramente la delantera. Cynthia reconoció rápidamente que aquel Rotom era el de la Mansión de Bosque Vetusto, de ahí que aquel pokémon pareciera irradiar gran poder.

—Buneary y Shuppet aún están en el Centro Pokémon, ¿cierto? —preguntó, cuya respuesta fue un claro "si" por parte de amabas—. Bueno, en ese caso daremos inició a un pequeño entrenamiento que les enseñara a entender a la otra.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? —preguntó Rose, arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón solo acepta retos dobles, por lo que, si quieren realmente vencerla, deberán aprender a pelear en conjunto —la mujer sacó dos pequeños sacos de cuero y se los entregó a las chicas.

—¿Honor balls? —Níquel inmediatamente abrió su saco, encontrándose con las pequeñas pokébolas.

—Así es, deberán capturar dos pokémon que liberé en esta ruta, pero solo podrán usar las cinco Honor balls que les di —la mujer comenzó a alejarse—. Tenga cuidado, entrene un poco a esos pokémon, por lo que no será fácil hacerles frente de manera individual.

—¿Pero qué clase de pokémon son? —Rose parecía intrigada.

—Lo sabrán justo —la mujer chasqueó los dedos— ahora.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a sentir un pequeño terremoto que parecía provenir de la laguna. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, dos potentes chorros de agua dieron paso a la presencia de los pokémon que debían capturar; dos Frillish, uno hembra y otro macho.

—Genial, pokémon fantasmas —dijo Níquel, alegrándose.

—¿Como puedes saberlo? —preguntó Rose, mientras comenzaba a sacar su pokédex.

—Me encantan los pokémon fantasmas, es natural que… —antes de terminar, pudo ver como uno de los Frillish estaba a punto de atacar a Rose directamente.

Níquel empujo a Rose para que esta evitara el golpe directo del Frillish azul. Estos pokémon realmente venían enserio, cosa que asustó ligeramente a las chicas, aún estaba muy reciente lo ocurrido con Salamance.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será…

—Ver que ataques tienen —interrumpió Níquel a Rose—. ¡Tom, usa Rayo contra el Frillish rosa!

El pokémon atacó directamente, pero antes de que el poderoso ataque golpeara, ambos Frillish lanzaron dos Bolas Sombras que lograron bloquear el movimiento, dejando a Rotom vulnerable contra una tercera bola sombra que dio justo en el blanco.

—¡Tom! —Níquel se acercó lentamente a su pokémon, el cual aún estaba listo para pelear—. Bueno, mi idea no funcionó.

—Hay formas menos arriesgadas de saber los movimientos del rival —confesó Rose—. ¡Kir, Doble Equipo!

El pequeño Kirlia comenzó a crear copias de sí mismo que rodearon a los Frillish, esperando que estos intentaran atacar a alguno de los clones. Sin embargo, los dos Frillish respondieron utilizando un poderoso ataque de tipo agua.

—¡Es Salpicar! —gritó Níquel al ver las poderosas acumulaciones de agua que comenzaban a caer como si de meteoritos se trataran.

Como meteoros, los chorros de agua golpearon sin piedad a todo lo que encontraban, dándole directamente a Kirlia, dejándolo casi fuera de combate. Rose inmediatamente se acercó a su pokémon para darle una Súper Poción, esos pokémon enserio era poderosos.

—Parece que Cynthia los entrenó bien —Níquel volteó hacia donde se debía encontrar la campeona, pero solo pudo ver a un Rosarade observando de manera atenta—. ¿Se fue?

La campeona había recibido una llamada y tuvo que volver a Ciudad Corazón, pero dejo a su querida Roserade para que supervisara a las chicas y se asegurara de que cumplieran las reglas.

Aunque Níquel se cuestionaba el por que la campeona se había ido, su mente volvió a la batalla cuando los pokémon enemigos volvieron a atacarle directamente.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Rose, mientras le ordenaba a Kirlia esquivar los ataques.

—Bueno, podríamos intentar el divide y vencerás —contestó Níquel—. Tú encárgate del Frillish azul, yo del rosa.

—De acuerdo —aceptando.

Aceptando el plan, Níquel le ordenó a Rotom atacar al Frillish rosa utilizando Rayo, el cual fue repelido por el compañero del enemigo. Utilizando el contraataque, Níquel y Rotom trataron alejarse todo lo que pudieron para dejar a Frillish solo. Para su suerte, ambos Frillish se separaron.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡usa Rayo! —gritó Níquel.

El pokémon atacó y su ataque impactó antes de que Frillish se percatar que estaba sola. Aunque el ataque fue bastante poderoso, el pokémon no se vio demasiado dañado.

El otro Frillish se dio cuenta de la situación e intentó ayudar a su compañera, pero Rose pudo cortarle el paso con la "Hoja Mágica" de Kirlia. Finalmente, ambas entrenadoras tenían a los pokémon solos.

—¡Usa Chispazo! —gritó Níquel.

—¡Usa Confusión! —gritó Rose.

Sus pokémon atacaron al unisonó, causando un daño considerable a sus adversarios, realmente aquello había sido una buena idea. Níquel se dio cuenta que su enemigo estaba bastante débil, por lo que decidió actuar lanzándole una de las Honor Ball. La pokébola impactó en el pokémon y comenzó a dar vueltas, pero a la segunda vuelta se rompió, Frillish aún estaba dispuesto a pelear.

La Frillish rosa hizo algo que ambas no esperaban. El pokémon emitió un sonido bastante agudo que alertó a su compañero para realizar otra estrategia. Sin moverse de su sitio, ambos pokémon comenzaron a crear poderosas olas que impactaron directamente contra todo lo que estaba a su paso.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Rose cuando se vio atrapada por la poderosa corriente de agua.

A pesar de estar en una pequeña laguna, las olas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para golpear con fuerza los árboles del bosque. Cuando el agua se retiró, Níquel y Rose se volvieron a encontrar frente a frente, con sus pokémon bastante débiles. Lo peor fue ver que sus rivales parecían estar completamente curados.

—Deben tener Absorbe Agua de habilidad —comentó Rose, tratando se secarse la cara con sus manos.

—Así que por eso no tienen miedo de usar movimientos como Surf —agregó Níquel, dándole una Super Poción a Rotom—. Esto tardara más de lo que esperamos.

Su estrategia no había servido, y más les valía encontrar otra si realmente querían capturar esos pokémon. Mientras ella pensaba que hacer, Roserade se sentaba tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol, esperando a que las entrenadoras encontraran la estrategia que Cynthia deseaba que encontraran.

 **[…]**

 **25 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

El restaurante "Spacio" era bastante conocido por toda la región de Sinnoh, después de todo su fundador era el experimentado chef Diamond. La comida en aquel restaurante era amada por los clientes y alabada por los críticos. Por eso no era de extrañarse que la mayoría del tiempo uno necesitara reservación para poder comer ahí.

Es por eso que Moon reservó con anticipación una mesa para cinco, después de todo aquel restaurante era su favorito para tener pequeñas reuniones de trabajo, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

La profesora, vestida con su bata de laboratorio, estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa, con Crystal y Gold a su lado. La chica parecía querer comer su ensalada de bayas, pero la presión que había en el ambiente le impedía disfrutarla. Gold por su lado admiraba la hermosa decoración del lugar, mientras que Crystal no dejaba de analizar algunos papeles.

—¿Así que este es la línea de restaurantes del chico glotón? Vaya que tiene clase —confesó el azabache, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Platinum le ayudo bastante con la decoración de los restaurantes, pero el punto fuerte realmente es la comida —Moon sonrió de manera tímida.

—Debe serlo, desde nuestra última reunión no he comido nada preparado por él.

—¿Acaso no les cocinó cuando estuvieron en su casa? —preguntó Moon, arqueando la ceja.

—No realmente, honestamente no tenía mucho tiempo y…

—¿Falta mucho para que lleguen? —preguntó Crystal, interrumpiendo.

Y cuando apenas las cosas parecían ponerse de buen humor, Crystal interrumpió la charla. Moon dio un suspiró y miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de que la campeona y Titan estaban ligeramente retrasados.

—No deben tardar —contestó Moon.

—Además, te darán tiempo para que elijas algo bueno del menú —agregó Gold, tratando de volver a suavizar el ambiente.

—No tengo mucha hambre, solo quiero empezar con la tarea de campo —la mujer alzó una hoja—. Vaya suerte que Emerald estuviera conectado.

—¿Emerald está en Kanto? Pensé que seguía en Hoenn —Moon parecía sorprendida.

—Lo estaba, pero Crys le pidió que cuidara del laboratorio cuando venimos para acá, y él aceptó sin problemas —Gold bebió un poco de agua—. A decir verdad, parece que estaba un poco aburrido de cuidar a los hijos de la chica salvaje y el chico cursi.

Ante aquello Moon rio levemente, recordando la primera vez que vio a esa "curiosa" pareja de holders. Aunque en cierta forma envidia un poco a Ruby y Sapphire, aquellos fueron los únicos holders que tuvieron una relación estable sin problemas, los únicos que se les igualaban eran Red y Yellow, pero ella apenas y los conocía. De alguna manera, Ruby y Sapphire representaban todo lo que ella esperaba encontrar con su antiguo compañero.

La chica fue vuelta a la realidad cuando el camarero le entregó una botella de vino tinto, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes en la mesa.

—Disculpe, yo no ordene esto —Moon estaba bastante confundida.

—Es un regalo del caballero de la mesa que está en la ventana —dijo el hombre, indicando con la mirada la localización del hombre.

En una mesa, cerca del baño, se encontraba un extraño hombre que vestía un traje de gala y bebía tranquilamente una copa de vino. Moon pudo identificar perfectamente al extraño hombre de ojos verdes. Fue entonces que la chica agradeció al camarero, sin hacer antes una pequeña mueca de molestia.

—¿Acaso es un enamorado secreto? —preguntó Gold, curioso.

—¿Él? En lo absoluto —contestó Moon, algo molesta—. Es un agente del gobierno, me sigue a todos partes.

Al escuchar aquello, Gold y Crystal se quedaron completamente sorprendidos y miraron a Moon con incredulidad. Era la primera vez que escuchaban que un agente del gobierno siguiera a algún profesor pokémon.

—¿Acaso has hecho algo ilegal? —preguntó Crystal, sorprendida.

—No, tiene que ver más con el profesor Rowan —la chica comenzó a hablar—. Desde que el profesor murió, el gobierno ha querido tener toda la información relacionada con las investigaciones del profesor, en especial la que está relacionada con la energía de la evolución.

—Pero ¿con que fin? —preguntó Gold.

—Deben ser armas, no estoy del todo segura —confesó Moon, levantándose—. Espérenme aquí.

Sin decir más palabra, la chica se levantó y, con paso firme, llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el agente. Al mirar a la profesora, el hombre sonrió de manera cínica.

—Señorita Moon, espero le gusté el pequeño regalo que le hice, ese vino es el mejor de todo Sinnoh —dijo el hombre, con gran confianza.

—No soy mucho de tomar alcohol, agente Hemertly —dijo Moon, con seriedad—. Es una gran coincidencia que me encontrara.

—Supongo que el mundo es muy pequeño —dijo el hombre, tomando un poco de vino.

—Mas si lo haces pequeño —Moon lanzó una risa seca—. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Acaso no puedo simplemente relajarme y comer un poco de buena comida? —preguntó el hombre, arqueando la ceja.

—Es extraño en usted, debería estar intentando entrar de manera ilegal a mi laboratorio, como siempre lo hace —la mujer se cruzó de hombros—. Espero que no creas que no deje protegido el laboratorio de posibles intrusos.

—No esperaba menos de la nueva profesora y sucesora del buen Rowan —el hombre sonrió de manera sarcástica—. Aunque no deberías oponerte al progreso, Rowan lo hizo y, bueno, no terminó demasiado bien para él.

Aquellas palabras siempre le hacían sacar su lado enojado. La muerte de Rowan estaba rodeada de muchos misterios, y a Moon no le cabía dudas de que el gobierno había tenido algo que ver en ello. Y cada vez que Hemertly parecía hacer burla de ello, la chica deseaba golpear la cara del hombre.

—El progreso nunca se midió en armas —contestó—. Ya se lo dije, mientras no tenga una orden, no podrá acceder jamás a esa investigación.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que pronto se me ocurrirá alguna forma de conseguirla, señorita —el hombre bebió una vez más su copa de vino, terminándosela—. No podrás mantenerla a salvo, y lo sabes.

La chica apretó sus puños con coraje, había algo en aquel tono insoportable que le hacía hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de perder el control, aquello podría ayudar a Hemertly a conseguir la orden más rápido.

Para su fortuna, la chica pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro que le hizo disminuir la rabia. Al voltear, pudo ver a la campeona, la cual había llegado en su auxilio.

—Agente Hemertly, es un gusto verlo —dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa fingida—. ¿No estaba ocupado buscando a la líder del Team Right?

—No es algo que se sepa tan fácil, señora —contestó el hombre, algo molesto—. Solo estaba tomando un pequeño descansó.

—Oh, pensé que la justicia nunca descansaba —la mujer parecía tener las palabras correctas para molestar al agente—. Aunque no lo culpo, no tiene mucho con el puesto, seguramente Handsome ya hubiese descubierto su localización.

Aquello hizo saltar una vena de enojo del hombre. Ser comparado con aquel agente de la Interpol le hacía enojar bastante, lo suficiente como para casi romper el vaso de vidrio que sostenía. Sin embargo, el hombre quería mantener su bajo perfil.

—Trabajare en ello, señora —dijo el hombre, disimulando su enojo—. Si me disculpan, creo que ordenare algo más y me iré a buscar a esa loca fanática.

—Me parece perfecto, tenga usted un buen provecho —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambas mujeres se retiraron hacia su mesa, donde Titan, Crystal y Gold los esperaban. Moon se sintió realmente agradecida por la llegada de Cynthia, aquella mujer era una maestra en cuanto a quitarse a personas irritantes se decía.

—¿Le dijo algo el agente, profesora? —preguntó Titan.

—Nada nuevo realmente —respondió la chica, suspirando—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—No tienes que agradecer, ese hombre realmente es molesto —Cynthia simplemente sonrió—. Lamentó la demora, me quede atrapada con la manifestación junto a Titan, afortunadamente ya terminó.

—¿Manifestación? —preguntó Gold, arqueando la ceja.

—Así es, es la segunda en esta semana que hay en Ciudad Corazón —Cynthia suspiró, para después alzar la mano—. Creo que sería momento de presentarme adecuadamente. Un gusto en conocerlos, Gold y Crystal.

La mujer alzó la mano para saludar a Gold, el cual le estrecho la mano con firmeza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando se la dio a Crystal, el apretón de la mujer fue más desganado y sin energía.

—Supongo que sigues un poco bloqueada por lo que paso con ellos, ¿no? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ella…

—Podríamos ir al punto de esta reunión, ¿por favor? —Crystal interrumpió de manera brusca, sorprendiendo a Cynthia.

"Parece que si" pensó Cynthia al ver la cara ligeramente irritada de Crystal. Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la campeona entendiera las reglas del juego con los dos holders.

—Bueno, me encantara hacerlo, ¿pero les parecería si primero comemos algo? —preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa—. Después de todo estamos en un restaurante.

—Preferiría que…

—Profesora Crystal, no puede negarse a la comida de este lugar, le prometo que después de esto sabrá todo lo que necesita saber.

Vaya si Cynthia entendía las reglas del juego, pues con esas palabras logró hacer que Crystal aceptara sin más, suspirando de manera derrotada. Aquello incluso sorprendió a Gold, jamás había visto a alguien que lograra convencer a Crystal de esa manera.

Después de eso, finalmente todos decidieron pedir algo. Crystal se mantenía expectante mientras comía la sopa de hongos que había ordenado, deseando que todo eso terminara para poder hablar de lo que realmente importaba. Pero supo que eso tardaría al ver a Cynthia degustando de manera calmada su milanesa empanizada.

Luego de casi una hora de estar comiendo todo tipo de deliciosa comida, todos finalmente terminaron satisfechos y comprobaron que, efectivamente, los restaurantes de Diamond servían comida excelente.

—Si esta comida es deliciosa, créanme que la que el mismo Diamond hace en la sucursal de Jubileo está a otro nivel —dijo Moon, con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces creo que ese será nuestro próximo destino para comer —propuso Gold para motivar a Crystal, pero no encontró suerte.

—La comida es realmente buena, pero creo que nos estamos perdiendo del punto central de todo esto —comentó Crystal, ligeramente molesta.

—Bueno, después de toda esta comida podemos hablar un poco de la razón por la cual estamos aquí —con calma, Cynthia se limpió con una servilleta los labios—. Moon me ha platicado su plan de ir a la ruta 209 a investigar lo de los pokémon fósiles y como estos se relaciona con el Corazón del Mañana, es por ello que yo quise iniciar mi propia investigación acerca de ese objeto y su relación con el Team Age.

—¿Team Age? —preguntó Gold, arqueando la ceja.

—Es una organización oculta que se ha estado moviendo entre las sombras, actualmente nadie sabe que están tramando, pero su objetivo tiene que ver con algo de un rey.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso de Rey? —preguntó Crystal, confusa.

—No estoy segura, pero siempre mencionan algo de que un rey volverá y devolverá a Sinnoh a su antigua gloria —la campeona se puso bastante seria—. Lo interesante aquí es que ha habido muchos avistamientos de estos tipos en la Torre Perdida, incluso hay algunos custodiando la entrada a la torre.

Cynthia miró de reojo a Titan, el cual le dio la razón a la campeona moviendo su cabeza.

—En la misión que la profesora me encomendó, tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con esos tipos, realmente protegen muy bien la torre —confesó Titan.

—¿Quieres decir que el Corazón del Mañana puede estar en ese lugar? —preguntó Crystal, arqueando la ceja.

—Puede ser, o puede ser que intenten revivir a alguien —la mujer le dio un ligero escalofrió de solo pensarlo—. Si lo piensan todas las pistas encajan, solo necesito saber si el Corazón del Mañana es capaz de revivir a seres humanos.

Ambos holders se quedaron pensando ante la posibilidad de utilizar dicho objeto para revivir personas. Aunque estaban en un tema completamente especulativo, Gold y Crystal habían investigado el Corazón más que ningún otro profesor o científico en el mundo.

—El Corazón del Mañana está envuelto en misterios, Cynthia —Gold fue el primero en hablar—. Hace apenas tres años pensábamos que solo era una reliquia cargada de leyenda, pero nuestras investigaciones apuntan de que, si es capaz de revitalizar a prácticamente cualquier forma de vida, después de todo tiene el poder de Ho-oh.

—Entiendo —Cynthia suspiró, aquellas palabras parecían confirmar sus sospechas—. Entonces esos tipos quieren revivir a un "rey".

—Es solo una teoría, pero todo encaja a que si puede hacerlo —dijo Crystal, tocándose la barbilla—. Podría tener una capacidad similar a la armadura que utilizó Archie para volver a la vida.

—Oh, recuerdo haber leído de eso —Cynthia recordó aquellos tiempos lejanos donde su Garchomp apenas era un Gible—. Entonces, puede que el corazón este ahí…

—O puede que ya lo hayan usado —Titan interrumpió a Cynthia—. Lamento la interrupción, pero si el Corazón del Mañana siguiera ahí, posiblemente habría muchos reclutas a los que me he enfrentado. Es posible que estén ahí para proteger otra cosa menos importante.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían estar ocultando? —preguntó Crystal.

—Tal vez despertaron algo más que no debieron hacer —respondió Moon—. Aunque el Corazón no esté ahí, es posible que dentro haya una pista de a donde se lo llevaron.

—Bueno, es hora de ir detrás de otra organización criminal —Gold suspiró.

—Son los Pokédex Holder después de todo, ¿no? Son los Avengers del mundo pokémon —bromeó la campeona, seguida de una pequeña risa grupal.

Sin embargo, a Crystal fue a la única que no le dio una pizca de gracia. El pensar en que tendría que lidiar una vez más con otra organización criminal le hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Después de todo ya había tenido que sufrir el resurgimiento de Equipo Rocket en Johto hace apenas tres años.

—Si llegase a ser cierto que esos tipos intentan revivir a un rey, ¿qué rey seria? —preguntó Crystal.

—No estoy segura, en Sinnoh ha habido muy pocos reyes realmente —Cynthia se encogió un poco de hombros—. Sin embargo, pienso ir a investigar mañana acerca de los reyes, quiero saber a qué nos podríamos estar enfrentando.

—Bueno, supongo que nuestro destino seguirá siendo patearles el trasero a los malos —Gold lanzó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Entonces el plan será ir a investigar a la Torre Perdida?

—Exactamente, pero les recomiendo que tenga extremo cuidado —comentó la rubia—. No sabemos que pueda haber allá a dentro, aunque puedo confiar en que lo harán bien, Pokédex Holders.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya no importa mucho —el tono frio de Crystal asustó un poco a los presentes—. Después de todo eso se trata ser Holder, ¿no? Arriesgar tú vida por el bien común.

La mesa se quedó en silencio ante aquel tono de Crystal, un tono que reflejaba cierta ira por aquella responsabilidad no explicita que cargaba todo miembro que tenía una pokédex.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Rowan, que en paz descanse, me contó que Oak nunca planeó el crear una élite de entrenadores destinados a salvar al mundo, solo quería cumplir su sueño —Cynthia se animó a hablar—. Con el tiempo, el valor de esos niños y niñas los hicieron merecedores de portar con aquella responsabilidad, como tú, como Gold e incluso Moon.

—Una responsabilidad que me quitó a mis hijos —aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Gold—. Los Pokédex Holders fueron un error, darles una responsabilidad tan grande a unos simples niños fue lo peor que cualquiera persona pudiese hacer.

—¿Entonces la decisión de Oak fue un error? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

—Lo fue, por Arceus vaya que lo fue —unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su cara—. De no haber sido así, Jade y Quartz aun estarían conmigo.

—Y el universo enteró se hubiera hecho trisas —añadió Cynthia, seria.

—No me importaría en lo más mínimo —dijo con rabia, mordiendo con violencia sus dientes—. Pero si realmente eso es a lo que estamos destinados, a morir por salvar todo, que así sea —la mujer se levantó de golpe de la silla.

Completamente enojada, Crystal intentó salir del lugar, llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante. Aunque Gold se levantó y trató de detenerla, este fue recibido por una fuerte cachetada que le hizo caer al suelo. Ante ello, todos se levantaron para ayudar a Gold, momento que Crystal aprovecho para sermonear a Moon y Titan.

—Niño, esperó que estés dispuesto a morir por salvar a todos, realmente espero que entiendas el trágico destino que tendrás —aquellas palabras vaya que perturbaron a Titan—. Y Moon, esperó que estés dispuesta a cargar con la muerte de tus tres holders, que puedas dormir mientras sepas que mandaste a esos tres a una potencial muerte.

Y lanzando toda esa bilis, Crystal simplemente se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad, completamente enojada y fuera de sí. Antes de que alguien pudiese alcanzarla, la mujer sacó a su Xatu y salió volando hacia el norte, con un rumbo completamente aleatorio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de manera expectante ante el ataque de ira de Crystal. Moon se quedó un poco perturbada y Titan comenzó a experimentar un miedo interno bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Gold parecía ser el más sorprendido del lugar.

—Parece que no superara la perdida de sus hijos —comentó Cynthia, apenada.

—Ninguno de los dos lo hemos hecho, pero lo que me sorprende es que finalmente haya sacado todo lo que tenía reprimido —confesó con sinceridad.

—¿Nunca había dicho como se sentía? —preguntó.

—Nunca, nunca mencionó nada de nuestros hijos en estos tres años, jamás expresó ninguna emoción, pero parece que no puede soportar más esa carga emocional —Gold suspiró y miró al cielo—. Esto es un gran paso.

 **[…]**

 **25 de mayo, Ruta 209**

Las horas pasaron y los dos Frillish se negaban a ser derrotados. Sin pociones, con solo tres Honor Ball en total y con unos pokémon sumamente cansados, Rose y Níquel miraban, agotadas, como todas las técnicas que habían intentado no dieron resultado.

Frustradas, ambas chicas se sentaron en el pasto, mientras sus pokémon las acompañaban para tomar un respiro, los Frillish las observaban de manera retadora y Roserade estaba demasiado aburrida de ver a las chicas tratar de detener a dichos pokémon por más de tres horas.

Mientras Rose recuperaba el aliento, Níquel miraba de forma desesperada su pokédex, buscando alguna pista para poder vencerlos. Níquel era la que estaba más frutada.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Rose, mirándola.

—Nada que no sepamos ya, maldita sea —bufó, queriendo lanzar la pokédex al suelo—. La información disponible es muy limitada si no los tenemos capturados, por eso muchas veces odio estas cosas.

—Bueno, supongo que por eso está limitada, para que busquemos más —la chica acarició a su Kirlia, el cual estaba bastante cansado—. Has dado tu mejor esfuerzo, Kir.

El pokémon gruñó de manera débil, no tenía demasiada energía, pero quería seguir luchando. Por su parte, Rotom se acercó a su entrenadora con un poco más de vitalidad, después de todo era un pokémon hecho de pura electricidad.

—Ningún pokémon es invencible, debe haber alguna forma de derrotarlos —dijo Níquel, dando un golpe al suelo.

—Hacen un dúo extraordinario, no creo que sea fácil romper su sincronización.

—Lo sé, todos los intentos han sido en vano —la chica se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada—. Tú eres hija de Pearl, ¿no te ha enseñado ninguna técnica para vencer en peleas individuales?

Rose se puso a pensar en aquello por un momento. Su padre siempre le había enseñado movimientos y estrategias para usar con su Buneary, pero nunca le había enseñado algo para hacerle frente a una batalla doble.

—No, solo me enseñó cosas para combates individuales —dijo la chica, lanzando una pequeña roca al agua—. Y tu madre… dijo, la señora Platinum ¿no te ha enseñado algo? Después de todo ella consiguió las medallas.

—Platinum no me enseñó mucho, a decir verdad, ni ella ni Diamond pelean, todo lo que se de los combates lo aprendí con mi abuela y algunos libros.

—¿Tú abuela era una buena entrenadora? —preguntó Rose, interesada.

—Bastante, tenía un poderoso Gengar que podía hacer morder el polvo a cualquier pokémon —los ojos de Níquel se iluminaron, recordando su pasado—. Créeme, una vez la vi derrotar a un Garchomp usando el "Brillo Mágico" de Gengar.

—Increíble —Rose se vio gratamente sorprendida—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te entrene?

Al decir aquellas palabras, el ambiente se quedó tensó y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Níquel repentinamente inclinó la cabeza, tratando de ocultarla mientras sujetaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

Rose no sabía que había tocado un tema bastante sensible de Níquel, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello cuando miró la expresión corporal de Níquel, una expresión tan… triste.

—Ella… ella… —una pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, las cuales se limpió rápidamente—. ¿Por qué hablamos de mí?

—B-bueno —la chica se sintió realmente culpable de hacerle derramar unas lágrimas—. Mi padre dice que puedes sacar nuevas estrategias de conversaciones comunes, solo decidí intentarlo.

—Pues no lo inten… —antes de terminar su frase, la chica recordó el porque estaba ahí en un primer lugar. Tomando valor, Níquel tragó saliva y habló—. Mi abuela falleció, un auto la atropelló de una manera extraña.

Al escuchar aquello, Rose se quedó completamente sin palabras mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, honestamente no esperaba recibir aquella respuesta. Y aunque no supiera que hacer, la chica se levantó y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas a Níquel en los hombros.

—L-lo siento —confesó, apenada.

—No importa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —con una voz quebrada, la chica miró a sus rivales—. Sabes, mi abuela me dijo que sería la mejor entrenadora, y ahora ni siquiera puedo vencer a dos simples pokémon fantasmas.

—No son simples realmente, son bastante duros de vencer —Rose volvió a mirar a sus enemigos—. Sería un poco más fácil si tuviéramos más pokémon.

Aquella última frase hizo que la tristeza de Níquel se parara de golpe, dando paso a una mentalidad más racional. Sin perder el tiempo, la chica volvió a tomar su pokédex y comenzó a analizar a su Rotom.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Creo que tengo una idea —Níquel comenzó a ver los movimientos de su pokémon—. La habilidad de tu Kirlia es Telepatía, ¿no?

—Si, ¿por qué? —preguntó Rose.

—Bueno, nunca hemos intentado utilizar el movimiento de Descarga junto a Kirlia.

—Si lo intentamos, pero fracasamos.

—Bueno, pero nunca lo hemos intentado utilizando Doble Equipo —la chica se levantó de golpe.

Rose se sorprendió bastante, pero entendió por dónde iba la idea de Níquel. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que la energía necesaria para hacer ese ataque combinado seria demasiada.

Sin embargo, Níquel le explicó que tanto Rotom como Kirlia tenían la energía suficiente para hacer ese ataque por lo menos tres veces. Sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado arriesgado, pues Níquel sabía que, aunque causaran la mayor cantidad de daño, estos se recuperarían con su habilidad.

—Necesitamos aplicar el divide y vencerás, pero de una manera más inteligente —dijo Níquel, pensando.

—Ya hemos intentado de todo, distraerlos, atacarlos desde lejos, separarlos y nada funciona —Rose buscaba otra idea, pero entonces recordó otra cosa que los podría mantener separados—. ¡Las pokébolas!

Y aunque hubo un grito, Níquel esta vez no se quejó en lo absoluto, simplemente se acercó a su compañera.

—¿Te refieres al tiempo en el que el pokémon está dentro? —preguntó Níquel.

—Si, son pequeños segundos, pero nos daría el tiempo suficiente para realizar un ataque combinado a uno, y después nos encargaríamos del otro.

Aquello sonaba un poco descabellado, pero en la cabeza de Níquel hizo sentido el realizar aquello que la peli rosada decía. Además, no tenían demasiadas alternativas después de todo.

—De acuerdo, entonces el plan de utilizar Doble Equipo y atacar a los Frillish con Descarga y…

—Confusión, con eso lograremos que uno de ellos quiera curar al más débil —Rose terminó la frase—, cuando intente hacerlo, tú le lanzaras una de tus dos Honor Ball, y cuando el Frillish entre, atacaremos al restante con lo más fuerte que tengamos.

Ahora aquello no sonaba como un mal plan después de todo, incluso podría funcionar. Sin embargo, ambas estaban conscientes que solo podrían intentarlo una sola vez. Si fallaban, lo más probable es que tendría que ir al Centro Pokémon a curar a sus compañeros.

—Solo una oportunidad —dijo Níquel, sacando una Honor Ball.

—¡Espera! —gritó Rose, deteniendo el caminar de Níquel.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, ligeramente molesta.

—¿Y si no funciona? —preguntó Rose, pensativa.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que improvisar —comentó Níquel, mirando a Rotom de reojo—. ¿Entendido?

El pokémon simplemente sonrió, entendiendo a que se refería su entrenadora. Después de todo la improvisación era la especialidad de Níquel.

—Bien, en ese caso —Rose comenzó a correr—. ¡Hagámoslo! —gritó confiada.

Sin perder tiempo, ambas chicas se lanzaron al ataque de los dos pokémon que les observaban. De inmediato, ambos Frillish se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando el ataque de sus enemigos.

—¡Doble Equipo! —gritaron ambas.

De inmediato, Rotom y Kirlia comenzaron a crear varias copias de sí mismos, rodeando a los pokémon fantasma, quien se preparaban para atacar con su poderoso Salpicar.

—¡Tom, usa Descarga! —gritó Níquel.

—¡Kir, usa Confusión en el Frillish rosa! —gritó Rose.

De inmediato comenzó el poderoso bombardeo de ataques contra los dos pokémon. Gigantescas cúpulas de electricidad brotaron de las copias de Rotom, dañando de forma leve a los Frillish. Sin embargo, las numerosas Confusiones comenzaron a dañar de manera considerable a la Frillish, dejándole más herida y, válgame la redundancia, confusa.

Fue ahí cuando el Frillish azul intentó atacar con Surf para ayudar a su compañera. Sin embargo, Rose se percató de lo que estaba por hacer y le gritó a Níquel que aquel era el momento.

Con precisión la Honor Ball voló desde la mano de Níquel hasta la cabeza del Frillish rosado, dejándole atrapada por unos segundos dentro del dispositivo. La cuenta atrás comenzó, era ahora o nunca.

—¡Tom, usa Rayo! —gritó Níquel, decidida.

De inmediato, un poderoso rayo salió del cuerpo del Rotom original e impactó contra Frillish de una forma completamente arrolladora. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar bastante herido a Frillish. Sin embargo, esto aun no terminaba.

—¡Kir, Cabezazo Zen!

El Kirlia original saltó a toda potencia y golpeó a un desprevenido Frillish de manera directa en la cabeza. Aquel golpe fue realmente brutal, tanto así que lo mandó a volar hasta la orilla de la pequeña laguna, completamente herido.

Solo quedaba dar el golpe final, el cual sería de Níquel.

—¡Bola Sombra! —gritó Níquel.

Todas las copias de Rotom lanzaron sus pequeñas Bola Sombra. Aunque individualmente cada ataque era insignificante, si ambas chocaban en el mismo punto lograban un daño devastador.

Níquel y Rose saboreaban la victoria, pero se quedaron con la miel en los labios cuando vieron al Frillish rosado recibir el golpe por su compañero. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver como el pokémon caía al suelo, debilitada.

El Frillish restante se enojó mucho al ver a su compañera sacrificarse por él, y estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a Níquel y Rose por eso. Sin embargo, consciente de que aquella era su única oportunidad, Níquel sacó su última Honor Ball.

—¡Oye, Frillish! —gritó Níquel, preparándose para lanzare la pokébola a su compañera.

El pokémon se molestó aún más, por lo que trató de arremeter contra Níquel a máxima velocidad. Y aunque la chica estaba dispuesta a lanzar la pokébola, algo que estaba detrás del pokémon le hizo esperar un poco más.

—¡Cabezazo Zen y Rayo! —gritó Rose.

Antes de llegar, el pokémon y Níquel vieron con sorpresa como Rotom y Kirlia, comandados por Rose, atacaron a Frillish sin piedad alguna. Luego de la poderosa corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el Cabezazo Zen que Kirlia fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarle a volar una vez más, pero esta vez se estrelló contra un árbol.

Sin perder la oportunidad, Níquel lanzó su Honor Ball contra el Frillish rosado, mientras que Rose lo hizo con el azul. Luego de sus respectivas tres vueltas, ambos pokémon finalmente fueron capturados por las chicas. Habían pasado la prueba.

—¡Al fin lo logramos! —gritó Rose, emocionada.

Níquel solo dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. La chica no solo estaba incrédula por haber logrado capturar a esos pokémon, sino también le sorprendía el cómo Rose había logrado darle una orden a su pokémon. Aunque Níquel le indicó a Rotom que podía improvisar, no esperaba que el pokémon estuviera dispuesto a improvisar de esa forma.

Rotom se acercó a su entrenadora solo para caer al césped, realmente estaba completamente exhausto y necesitaba un bien merecido descanso. Níquel lo miró de reojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Excelente trabajo, Tom —dijo Níquel.

De inmediato, la chica metió al pokémon en su pokébola, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas. Cuando guardó la pokébola, Rose se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano donde tenía la pokébola del Frillish rosado.

—Sonreíste ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—No digas tonterías —dijo fingiendo molestia, para después sentarse y tomar la pokébola.

Luego de una risa de complicidad, ambas miraron el interior de sus pokébolas. Los dos Frillish estaban bastante cansados como para moverse, pero miraban a sus entrenadoras con una expresión que denotaba respeto. Después de todo, ambas se lo habían ganado.

—¿Piensas ponerle algún mote? —preguntó Rose.

—Llish —dijo la ojos color cian—. ¿Y tú lo piensas hacer?

—Por supuesto, se llamará Frill —Rose parecía bastante alegre—. Bienvenido al equipo.

Níquel rio un poco internamente al ver los motes que ambas habían puesto en sus nuevos pokémon, el elegir las primeras y últimas letras del nombre original le hacía pensar que ella y Rose no eran demasiado distintas después de todo.

Fue entonces que se llegó a la conclusión que Rose no era para nada lo que había pensado. Rose le había demostrado que era una excelente entrenadora, que era alguien en la que valía la pena confiar.

Por su parte, Rose comprendió un poco más aquella conducta tan huraña de Níquel. Y aunque no compartía la idea de ser así, en el fondo Rose pudo percatarse de que Níquel era una buena chica después de todo y que estaba dispuesta a trabajar en equipo cuando la situación lo requería.

—No esperaba que le ordenaras a Rotom atacar, me sorprendiste —dijo Níquel, levantándose.

—Honestamente yo tampoco, supongo que solo improvise —la chica comenzó a ver al Roserade de Cynthia—. ¿Dónde está el pokémon de Cynthia?

Ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor, pero no vieron absolutamente nada, solo un bosque vació.

—Supongo que fue a avisarle a Cynthia de nuestro éxito —comentó Níquel, guardando su pokébola.

—En ese caso, creo que somos libres de ir al Centro Pokémon —la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila—. Quiero saber cómo sigue Bunny

Aunque Rose tenía intenciones de irse, Níquel tuvo otra idea un poco más ambiciosa. Viendo que Rose era una gran entrenadora, tal vez ambas podrían idear una estrategia ganadora para el combate que se les avecinaba para mañana.

—Rose, te propongo un trato —Níquel parecía bastante emocionada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Esta batalla me ha enseñado bastantes cosas sobre tu forma de pelear, y como mañana tendremos la batalla contra Fantina, te propongo que, luego de curar a nuestros pokémon, entrenemos en este lugar todo lo que resta del día —la chica le ofreció la mano.

Rose se sorprendió ante aquella petición, no esperaba que su relación con Níquel creciera tan rápido, estaba realmente incrédula al ver aquellos ojos llenos de determinación de Níquel. Por lo que, sin titubear, apretó la mano de su compañera.

—Me parece una excelente idea —Rose estaba bastante feliz.

—Perfecto, entonces vayamos a curar a nuestros pokémon —ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar—. Haremos que Fantina muerda el polvo.

—Así será.

Y con todo ese ánimo y esa fe, Níquel y Rose comenzaron su viaje hacia el Centro Pokémon, dejando atrás un campo de batalla completamente mojado por su batalla, pero que parecía ser el lugar de nacimiento de un nuevo y poderoso dúo. Mientras ambas chicas avanzaban, una extraña criatura parecía haber seguido todo su combate y, al ver aquel acto final, sonrió.

* * *

 **¿Ya vieron la pelicula de Detective Pikachu?**

 **A mi me encantó c:**


	11. Entrada Diez

_**Hola, queridos y amados lectores UvU.**_

 _ **Lo se, me atrase un día con el capitulo (bueno, realmente dos). Lo lamento mucho :c, tuve algunos problemas técnicos, ademas de que se me cruzó la semana de finales de la universidad.**_

 _ **Pero afortunadamente ya salia de vacaciones, por lo que podre subir mas seguido¡... o tal vez no. Bueno, tengo la idea de meterme a trabajar (esa Switch con Espada y Escudo no se compraran solas), y no se como afecte eso al ritmo de esta historia, pero creo que no le afectara tanto del ritmo habitual UvU.**_

 _ **Les dejo de contar mi vida, cracks, y los dejo con este episodio que esperó disfruten.**_

 _ **Se les recuerda que sus comentarios dan vida a esta historia 3  
**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 10: El caído.**

 **[?]**

El sujeto uno no ha soportado las pequeñas dosis, por lo que sucumbió a una muerte rápida y grotesca. Es el décimo sujeto uno que perdemos en lo que lleva la investigación. Sin embargo, parece que encontramos el patrón que nos llevara a encontrar al sujeto uno definitivo.

La energía que el orbe emite es suficiente para tener pruebas ilimitadas. Si bien el probar sujetos infinitos conllevara un tiempo infinito, actualmente eso no es un problema en lo absoluto. El tiempo se ha vuelto solo un concepto intelectual.

Seguiré con las pruebas de este nuevo sujeto uno, parece que esta vez podrá avanzar mucho más después de la descarga de determinación que su cuerpo emite luego de un evento fuerte. No estoy segura cuando tiempo lleve, pero será el suficiente para, finalmente, salir de aquí.

 **[?]**

 **28 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Aunque Hoenn era la región inventora de los Concursos Pokémon y el lugar de los mejores recintos para llevar acabo dichos eventos, los Súper Concursos de Sinnoh no tenían nada que envidiarle.

El interior del enorme recinto donde se llevaba a cabo esta actividad se había modernizado bastante, siempre pensando en la comodidad para los participantes y espectadores de aquellos actos.

La elegante y colorida sala principal estaba repleta de entrenadores que estaban dispuestos a participar de aquellos concursos. Cerca de aquella sala, había otra sala repleta de pantallas y sillones donde se podrían ver los concursos por todos aquellos que lo deseasen.

Sin embargo, la mejor calificación se la llevaba el escenario principal de los eventos, el cual había sido completamente rediseñado para parecerse un poco más al de Hoenn, pero con un estilo propio. El escenario era una enorme rueda giratoria que se movía dependiendo el tipo de prueba que se realizara, teniendo la parte más grande de la rueda el lugar de exhibición. Frente al escenario, había cientos de asientos para que la gente disfrutara del espectáculo, además de las tres cabinas de los jueces del concurso.

Aquel lugar siempre se llenaba, incluso en esta vez que se celebraba un concurso nivel Alto de Ingenió en la categoría doble. El concurso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin con las últimas dos rondas de exhibición de movimientos. De entre los concursantes, se destacaban dos jóvenes promesas que había debutado de manera casi excelente en el nivel Normal; Níquel y Rose.

Ambas chicas, vestidas de el típico vestido rosado, miraban con cierto entusiasmo (más Rose que Níquel) como los otros concursantes terminaban sus exhibiciones.

—Creo que con el primer concurso era suficiente —dijo Níquel ligeramente molesta, acomodándose su vestido.

—No estaba de más, además es muy divertido —la chica sonrió alegremente—. Incluso parece que a Shuppet le gusta.

Níquel miró de reojo a su Pokémon, el cual realmente parecía disfrutar del concurso y de las exhibiciones de los demás pokémon. La chica simplemente suspiró al notar que, efectivamente, Rose tenía razón. Sin embargo, eso no le hizo quitarse de la cabeza que su Shuppet se veía bastante lindo con aquel sombrero elegante, un corbatín rojo y el monóculo que traía puesto.

—De acuerdo, pero será el último concurso —la chica lanzó un pequeño bufido.

Su entrenamiento previó se había demorado mucho más de lo esperado. Las chicas estaban buscando una estrategia realmente buena que combinara sus dos modos de combate, y parecía ser que finalmente la había encontrado. Sin embargo, Rose creyó que sería una buena idea poner en práctica lo aprendido en los concursos, después de todo le habían llamado tremendamente la atención.

—¡Y a continuación, llega el turno de Shuppet y Bunny! —dijo el presentador desde su moderna cabina.

—Bien, entonces hagamos lo que te dije —comentó Rose, acercándosele.

—De acuerdo —Níquel dio otro suspiró y alzó la mano—. ¡Shuppet, usa Sombra Vil!

—¡Bunny, usa Profecía!

Y el espectáculo comenzó… aunque fue muy corto. Buneary, la cual vestía con un lindo gorro de alumno verde y un lazo verde, simplemente rodeó su cuerpo con un aura blanca, mientras que Shuppet lanzó su ataque hacia la nada, dándoles a ambos ataques, los cuales iban dirigidos al juez principal, cinco puntos.

—¡Parece que Níquel Berlitz y Rose Jericó están reservado algo especial para el final, pues han logrado llamar la atención de los jueces y se posicionan como las primeras en el siguiente turno! —dijo el presentador, alegre.

El público comenzó a ovacionar un poco más a las chicas, haciendo que estas se sonrojaran un poco. Después de todo, sus apellidos hacían saber a la multitud la descendencia de la cual provenían.

—No debí haber dicho mi apellido —dijo Níquel, molesta.

—¿Te molesta que te relacionen con Platinum? —preguntó Rose, arqueando la ceja.

—No, me molesta que tenga predilección por ello —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. ¿A ti no te molesta?

—No del todo, supongo que ya me he acostumbrado —la chica simplemente rio.

Aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, aún había cosas que ambas no sabían de la otra. Mientras Rose no tenía problemas por ser relacionada con sus padres y su abuelo, Níquel sentía que le querían poner las cosas fáciles por ser hija de los Berlitz. Además, aun no estaba lista para sentirse completamente una Berlitz.

Finalmente, la ronda terminó, dando paso al tan esperado acto final de la pareja de holders. Con determinación, ambas chicas alzaron la mano de manera energética.

—¡Shuppet, lanza dos Bolas Sombras! —gritó Níquel, indicándole al pokémon el lanzar sus ataques hacia arriba.

De inmediato, Shuppet lanzó dos pequeñas esferas negras hacia arriba, las cuales se quedaron completamente quietas, esperando a que Rose terminara con ellas de manera espectacular.

—¡Bunny, destrúyelas con Puño Drenaje! —ordenó Rose.

De inmediato, Buneary se lanzó hacia las dos esferas y, con sus puños cargados, logró reventar las esferas de un solo golpe, creando una pequeña y linda estala negra que comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia al escenario mientras Buneary era rodeada por un aura verde que le intentaba recuperar salud.

Al terminar dicho espectáculo, los tres jueces presentes comenzaron a aplaudir de manera emocionada. Aunque el movimiento Puño Drenaje era de categoría dureza, la combinación de este con Bola Sombra, además del multiplicador de Profecía, hicieron que aquello fuera un acto excelente, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—¡Una excelente combinación de movimientos, y bastante arriesgada si me permiten agregar! —comentó el presentador— ¡Además, aunque Buneary usara un movimiento de dureza, la Bola Sombra de Shuppet es suficiente para darles los puntos de la atención máxima, aunque solo se les dará la mitad! —fue entonces que los contadores comenzaron a aumentar—. ¡Bunny y Shuppet se llevan unos increíbles quince puntos totales!

La gente comenzó a ovacionar a las chicas, las cuales habían logrado una excelente ejecución. Níquel cerró los ojos y suspiró, al final de día fue Rose la que había ideado esa estrategia, ella solo se dedicó a hacer lo que ella había dicho.

La ronda siguió, sin embargo, no hubo quienes pudieran hacerle frente a tan increíble estrategia. Finalmente, luego de terminaba la exhibición, todas las concursantes bajaron un momento del escenario en lo que se hacia la deliberación final y el conteo de puntos, proceso que apenas llevó unos segundos, pues los concursos ahora contaban con hardware y software especializado para agilizar las cosas.

Finalmente, el escenario rotó una vez más, mostrando el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación final. Todos los concursantes subieron, a la par que los jueces se acercaban con dos pequeñas cajas de cristal.

—¡Agradecemos a todos su participación en este Súper Concurso Doble de Ingenio en su categoría Alta, sin ustedes esto no sería posible! —dijo el juez principal desde el estrado— ¡Sin más rodeos, los ganadores del concurso con un total de ochenta y nueve puntos acumulados son… Níquel Berlitz y Rose Jericó!

El resultado era el esperado, todo el mundo en el escenario comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar a las ganadoras del concurso, mientras estas recibían la cinta por haber logrado llegar hasta ahí.

Ambas chicas recibieron con alegría las cintas, las cuales colocaron a sus pokémon para que estos pudieran ser fotografiados para la posteridad. Luego de la fotografía, Níquel fue la primera en irse rápidamente del lugar, la chica se estaba hartando de tener aquel vestido y estar escuchando tantas ovaciones.

Ya con su ropa común, Níquel guardó la Caja Corazón que había comprado y el vestido en su mochila, al igual que Rose aguardó sus cosas. Ya estando listas, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Fue extremadamente divertido —dijo Rose, sonriendo—. ¡Hay que hacer el nivel Experto!

—¡No grites! —dijo Níquel, algunas cosas no cambiaban—. Además, los concursos ya me están aburriendo.

—Pero apenas llevamos dos.

—Por eso mismo —la chica lanzó una pequeña risa, la cual hizo que Rose hiciera un puchero—. Además, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de enfrentar a Fantina.

—Me gusta escuchar eso.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la suso dicha líder de gimnasio.

—¡Señora Fantina! ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Rose, bastante sorprendida y emocionada.

—Hola Rose, me alegra verte de nuevo —la mujer sonrió y saludó a Rose moviendo su cabello—. Tú debes ser Níquel, ¿no?

—S-sí —la chica parecía estar un poco emocionada—. Mucho gusto.

El brazo de Níquel parecía temblar ligeramente, cosa que Fantina confirmó al tomarle la mano para saludarla. Ante esto, Rose solo pudo sacar una pequeña risa de complicidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, niña? —preguntó Fantina.

—B-bueno, es que yo…

—Señora Fantina, Níquel parece ser fan suya, la considera una de las mejores entrenadoras de tipo Fantasma del mundo —interrumpió Rose.

—¡Rose! —gritó Níquel, enojada.

—¿Que? Sabes que es cierto.

Aquello puso bastante sonrojada a Níquel, la cual inmediatamente trató de ocultar su rostro por la tremenda vergüenza que sentía. Aquel acto le pareció bastante tierno a la líder de gimnasio, la cual sonrió divertidamente.

—Me alaga que me consideres así, Níquel —la mujer se acercó a la chica—. Eres entrenadora de tipo fantasma también, ¿no es así?

—B-bueno si, la verdad es que son mis favoritos —Níquel trataba de mirar directamente a Fantina, pero la vergüenza que tenía le impedía verla a los ojos.

—Eso suena estupendo, los pokémon fantasma son buena compañía si sabes usar su poder —la mujer miró a Rose—. He visto sus presentaciones en los concursos, ambas parecen ser bastante buenas en ello.

—Gracias, nos hemos esforzado mucho —comentó Rose, tocando el hombro de Níquel.

Níquel se sentía bastante rara en aquel momento. Era cierto que Fantina se había convertido en su líder de gimnasio favorita, y el tenerla tan cerca le hizo acobardarse bastante, más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

—G-gracias —Níquel tomó valor para mirar a la líder a los ojos—. ¿E-este día aceptara combatientes?

—Por supuesto, podrán retarme en exactamente una hora —la mujer miró de reojo un reloj—. Estoy interesada en enfrentar a tan buena pareja como ustedes.

—Y nosotros queremos pelear contra usted, ¿verdad Níquel? —Rose apretó el puño y miró a su compañera.

—S-si —dijo, nerviosa.

—En ese caso, las esperare ahí —la mujer movió su cabeza y comenzó su camino hasta la salida—. Prepárense, porque no será un combate sencillo.

—¡Lo haremos! —gritó Rose, con energía.

La líder simplemente sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Mientras se marchaba, Níquel empezó a recuperar su color normal y a pensar con claridad. Rose no podía culparla, estar frente a uno de tus ídolos podía ser una experiencia bastaste bochornosa si no sabes cómo manejarlo, y en este caso, Níquel no sabía cómo hacerlo.

[…]

 **28 de mayo, Pueblo Sosiego**

La puerta de un pequeño establecimiento que vende comida se abre. De ella, emerge un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes, vestido completamente de negro. Al entrar, una señora, de vestimentas humildes, se acerca a él.

—Buenas tardes, señor, parece que Arceus nos ha bendecido —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No lo parece, más bien parece que él nos ha abandonado —contestó el hombre, de manera seca.

Al escucharlo, la mujer inmediatamente le invita a pasar por la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador. Luego de cruzar un enorme pasillo llenó de pinturas de pokémon, el hombre se detiene y coloca su mano sobre una pintura de Darkrai. Aquello acciona un mecanismo para leer su mano, comprobando su identidad.

Luego de unos segundos, la pared detrás suya se abre, dejándole pasar a otro pasillo donde, al final del mismo, se encontraba un elevador. Una vez en el extraño y elegante elevador, el hombre teclea los dígitos "493". El elevador reacciona y lo lleva a su destino, una enorme sala llena de personas analizando y monitoreando toda la región de Sinnoh. Todo aquel protocolo servía para llegar al cuartel CISRS, siglas para "Centro de Inteligencia y Seguridad de la Región Sinnoh".

Una vez ahí, el hombre comenzó a caminar hasta lo que parecía ser su oficina; una enorme habitación color plata con varios papeles, aparatos informáticos, una elegante mesa de cristal, una cómoda silla y una excelente vitrina donde se alcanzaban a ver algunas armas extrañas.

El hombre suspiró, se acercó a su mesa y se sirvió un poco de Whisky para empezar bien su mañana. Sin embargo, su acción no pasó desapercibida, pues una mujer de una edad ligeramente superior, de pelo castaño y ojos grises entró a la oficina.

—¿No le parece muy temprano para beber, agente Hemertly? —preguntó la mujer, arqueando la ceja.

—En lo absoluto, directora Juslin —dijo el hombre, con tono prepotente—. Después de todo lo he hecho por casi diez años.

—Recuerde que no puede sentirse tan especial, en cualquier momento le podemos reemplazar —la mujer, la cual cargaba un dispositivo plateado, se acercó a la mesa—. Recibimos otro ataque por parte de nuestra querida líder fanática.

La mujer colocó el pequeño dispositivo cuadrado sobre la mesa, luego presionó un botón y el aparato desplegó algunas imágenes holográficas donde se alcanzaba a ver cinco generadores eólicos en llamas.

Al ver la escena, el hombre dejó su vaso de Whisky a la mitad y se acercó a las imágenes, para verlas más de cerca.

—¿Esta segura que es ella? —preguntó el hombre.

—Desde luego, la psicópata dejó una nota exactamente igual a las otras —la mujer le entregó un papel arrugado al agente.

Al desdoblarlo, el agente pudo leer de que se decía la nota:

" _Con energía, el ser humano está destinado a la infelicidad absoluta._

 _Este problema se seguirá extendiendo y nadie parece querer pararlo, excepto nosotros._

 _Somos la cura, para un mundo enfermo_

 _Team Right"._

—No hay duda, fue esa loca —dijo el hombre, poniendo la nota en su escritorio—. ¿Tenemos alguna pista de cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

—Ese es más su trabajo que mi trabajo, agente —la mujer rio levemente, de manera sarcástica—. Por cierto, ¿aún no ha conseguido la orden para confiscar la investigación de Rowan?

—En lo absoluto, directora —el hombre se molestó ligeramente—. Sería más sencillo si fuéramos completamente parte del gobierno.

—Si lo fuéramos, no tendríamos tanta autonomía como para hacer lo que hemos hecho.

Aunque a Hemertly le costaba aceptarlo, la directora tenía razón. La agencia de seguridad no era completamente parte del estado, una gran parte de la misma era independiente del estado, lo cual le permitía operar con muchísima más libertad, aunque el uso de esa libertad era muy cuestionable.

Sin embargo, aquella libertad tenía ciertos límites claros, más en específico aquellos que involucraban casos más escandalosos. Por ello, ellos no podían simplemente tomar la investigación de Rowan.

—En ese caso, el proyecto PR se tendrá que retrasar un poco más —el hombre se sentó y se recargó en su silla—. Además, hasta donde sé, aún no se sabe dónde encuentra la mítica espada de Ciudad Canal.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo —la mujer entonces apagó su dispositivo—. Por el momento, necesito que investigue más a esa mujer, si la encontramos todo su grupo caerá.

—Cuente con ello, jefa, iré en cuanto termine la cuenta regresiva —el hombre apretó un botón rojo que estaba por debajo de la mesa, activando toda una interfaz. Luego, buscando entre sus archivos, logró proyectar otro holograma donde se alcazaba a ver en tiempo real la Torre Perdida.

Con interés, la mujer se acercó a ver el holograma. Los alrededores de la torre estaban completamente desiertos, no había ni una sola alma. Sin embargo, debajo de la proyección, podían verse dos contadores; "Tiempo de entrada: 2 días, Tiempo estimado de muerte: 4 días".

—Pensé que ya habían salido —dijo la mujer, impresionada.

—Yo también, pero parece que esa cosa es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos —dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa sádica—. Parece que nos tomara menos tiempo de lo planeado el conseguir esa investigación.

Al entender que la probabilidad de conseguir aquella investigación se incrementaba, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

[…]

 **28 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Ni bien Fantina llegó a su gimnasio, se encontró sentada en la silla de espera a Cynthia, la cual leía un libró bastante viejo y antiguo. Sorprendiéndose de verla, la mujer rápidamente fue a saludarle.

—Cynthia, no esperaba verte aquí —la mujer le saludó respetuosamente.

—Fantina, es un gusto volver a verte —la campeona rápidamente dejó su libro en su asiento y saludó a la líder—. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿Serán acaso las dos nuevas holders que estas entrenando? —preguntó Fantina, cruzando los brazos y lanzado una mirada picara.

—Realmente ella se entrenaron solas, yo solo les enseñe el camino —la campeona se sobó la cien—. Parece que hoy será el día que te enfrenten.

—Pues, justamente me las acabó de encontrar en los concursos, no han de tardar mucho —la líder comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada al gimnasio—. ¿Quieres esperarlas desde la sala de espectadores? Es mucho más cómoda.

La campeona le agradeció, tomó su libro y siguió a la líder de gimnasio hacia aquella sala de espectadores, la cual parecía contener compañía inesperada. Al llegar, ambas mujeres se encontraron al Harold hablando junto al extraño chico que días antes había hablado con Níquel. Al verlo, ambas mujeres sintieron bastante incomodidad.

—Harold, no sabía que habías traído a un amigo —dijo Fantina, un poco nerviosa.

—No es mi amigo, aunque me cae bastante bien —sonriendo de manera burlesca—. Estaba esperando a unas retadoras en la sala de espera, pero decidí traerlo aquí.

—Realmente agradezco tus atenciones, guerrero oscuro —el chico se levantó, dejando expuesto su brazo metálico—. Es un gusto conocerlas —el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Fantina, dama fantasma. Cynthia, protectora de Sinnoh. Mi nombre es Troupy.

Aunque el terrible aspecto del chico les causó bastante impresión, la forma de hablar de aquel chico les hizo pensar inmediatamente en el Team Right, cosa que las puso completamente alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, Troupy despejó la duda.

—No deben temer, el arlequín no forma parte de ningún bando en realidad —el chico sonrió de manera sincera—. Solo he venido a presenciar el combate del dúo.

—¿Conoces a Níquel y Rose? —preguntó Cynthia, bastante sorprendida.

—A la chica de ojos cian ya tuve el placer de conocerla, en cuanto a la hija del combate, aun desconozco su aspecto.

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Cynthia. Aunque lo que decía hacía pensar que era amigo de Níquel, esa inquietante forma de hablar le hacía dudar seriamente, demasiado. No quería confiar demasiado.

—¿Entonces eres su amigo? —preguntó Fantina.

—No diría eso realmente, es algo complicado —el chico volvió a su asiento—. Solo quiero ver un buen combate, espero que eso no le moleste.

—Bueno, todos son bienvenidos a ver un combate —dijo Fantina, que, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, no podía realmente correr a aquel chico, después de todo no parecía una amenaza.

—Le agradezco la confianza —el chico miró de reojo la pantalla—. Por cierto, parece que el dúo finalmente llegó.

Todos los presentes miraron la pantalla principal de la habitación. En ella, se poda ver a Níquel y Rose entrando al oscuro gimnasio, empezando así el reto.

—Supongo que será hora de irse —dijo Fantina, tocando el hombro de Cynthia y preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien.

—Ve a pelear, sin problemas —dijo Cynthia, con una sonrisa—. Les deseo suerte a ambos.

—Gracias, campeona, siempre la tenemos —Harold parecía bastante confiado—. Nos vemos luego, Troupy.

Troupy solo alzó la mano en señal de despedida, momento en el cual madre e hijo abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Cynthia sola con Troupy.

La campeona no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente incomoda con Troupy, el chico expedía una imagen en la cual la campeona no confiaba mucho. Sin embargo, después de sentarse cerca del chico, para tenerle vigilado, este habló.

—Campeona, no soy yo al cual debería temerle. Nuestros caminos pocas veces volverán a cruzarse.

—¿Como sabes que te temo? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? El hombre siempre le teme a aquello que desconoce —el chico se relajó un poco más—. Además, creo que puedo ayudarle con su búsqueda del rey perdido.

Aquello asustó aún más a Cynthia, la cual acercó lentamente su mano a la pokébola de su Garchomp. Muy pocas personas sabían de su investigación, y Troupy definitivamente no era una de ellas. Había algo que ese chico ocultaba, algo que Cynthia necesitaba averiguar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, ligeramente asustada.

—La región ha estado algo alterada, y gente como usted y yo sabemos que los verdaderos enemigos son aquellos que se ocultan bajo la sombra —frotándose la barbilla—. Les llaman Team Age, ¿no? Aquellos que pregonan la vuelta del rey.

—Mi investigación no llega tan lejos —confesó la mujer, bajando un poco la guardia—. Supongo que eres alguien en el que puedo confiar.

—Seremos aliados en más de una ocasión, por lo que sería bueno establecer un lazo por ahora —el chico se levantó y se ofreció su mano.

Cynthia miró con un poco de sorpresa aquella mano mecánica que se alzaba ante ella. Aquel pedazo de metal, bastante brillante, le parecía un poco aterrador para ser una simple prótesis. Sin embargo, al ver que en los ojos del chico no parecía haber maldad en lo absoluto, la campeona decidió confiar, tomando la fría mano.

Una vez haciendo ese pequeño pacto de confianza, Troupy sonrió y se sentó en su lugar sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que consterno un poco a la campeona. Sin embargo, al ver que en la pantalla Níquel y Rose comenzaban a abrirse paso por el gimnasio, la mujer entendió el porqué Troupy no había dicho nada.

Luego de que las holders vencieran el primer puzzle del gimnasio, Troupy decidió hablar.

—Lamento el silencio, quería disfrutar el espectáculo —dijo, riendo—. ¿De cuántos reyes ha investigado hasta ahora?

—No te preocupes por eso —la campeona se sintió un poco más relajada al escuchar al chico hablar—. Seis, hasta ahora.

—Supongo que deben ser aquellos reyes cuya historia no fue borrada; el gran Bertly, el poderoso Rich, el bondadoso Ethan, el invencible Leion, el sabio Ian y el humilde Teris —contándolos con los dedos de sus manos—. Los seis reyes del reino de Jubileo hasta que el reino cayó, ¿no es así?

—Eres un chico bastante listo, Troupy —la campeona estaba sorprendida—. Sin embargo, luego de ellos no existe registro alguno de otro rey, así que alguno de estos debe ser.

—O tal vez no —el chico miró a la pantalla—. Protectora, Sinnoh se vio negada de cierta historia, cierta historia que fue borrada a toda costa. Historia que aún reside en los hombros de los protectores del mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres con protector? —preguntó, aún más confundida.

—A aquellos que se aseguraron de mantener a salvo la región cuando el falso mesías intento destruirla —el chico se acomodó aún más en su silla—. El secreto del séptimo rey reside en ella, la dama del conocimiento.

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensativa a la entrenadora. La existencia de un rey oculto le parecía algo bastante inverosímil, aunque no era, ni de cerca, la cosa más rara que hubiese oído en su vida. Por ello, la mujer comenzó a pensar en quien podría ser aquella "dama del conocimiento".

Había bastantes candidatas, inclusive ella misma. Tenía que averiguar quién podría ser aquella mujer, quien podría ser la que cargaba el legado del rey perdido.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, la mujer pudo ver como Níquel y Rose estaban a un puzzle de llegar con Fantina. La felicidad que le daba era considerable, pero su mente aún procesaba la información del extraño chico.

—Si dices que seremos aliados, ¿Por qué no me dices quien es el rey directamente? —preguntó la mujer.

—Perdería la diversión —el chico rio de manera extraña—. Recuerdo lo que decía mi madre; "Disfrutas más de la caza del tesoro que del tesoro en sí mismo".

—¿Acaso esto te parece divertido?

—Si, y aunque le diga todo lo que se, el conflicto que viene es inevitable. Esta línea del tiempo es irreparable.

Aquellos acertijos más que molestarla, le perturbaban. No estaba segura si el chico bromeaba o no, pero si lo hacía, entonces se encontraba frente a alguien lo suficientemente sádico como disfrutar de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente decidí sentarme a observar cómo el mundo a mi alrededor se volvía loco —el chico rio de manera extrañada—. Sin embargo, si decide esperar a que el combate termine, le diré la información suficiente para evitar que la mayor cantidad de gente sufra.

Esta vez Cynthia si me molestó, realmente este chico tenía una actitud un tanto sádica. No entendía la falta de empatía de aquel chico, debía tener algún problema mental o parecido. Sin embargo, tratar de sacarle la verdad no serviría de mucho, se notaba a leguas que no hablaría a menos que entraras a su juego.

—De acuerdo, todo para que la región no sufra —suspiró derrotada—. Parece que Níquel y Rose finalmente llegaron al campo de combate.

—El nacimiento de dos nuevas protectoras —el chico se cruzó de hombros—. Disfrutemos del combate, campeona.

[…]

Fue un duro desafío el adentrarse por aquellas tres salas oscuras, pero Níquel y Rose pudieron abrirse paso entre aquellos puzzles. Luego de aquel reto, ambas chicas estaban en el gran campo de batalla.

La zona de combate no tenía mucha iluminación, unas cuantas velas moradas iluminaban tenuemente la arena, manteniendo visible solo la arena y a los competidores, pero todo lo demás se mantenía en tinieblas. Las cámaras para ver el gimnasio tenían que estar demasiado cerca de la arena para que los espectadores pudiesen apreciar el combate.

—¿N-no te da un poco de miedo este lugar? —preguntó Rose, un poco asustada.

—He estado en sitios peores, honestamente —confesó con una sonrisa divertida—. Además, este ambiente es perfecto para los pokémon fantasmas.

—No podrías estar más en lo cierto, Níquel —dijo una voz femenina.

Del otro lado de la arena se pudo ver una silueta aparecer de manera elegante. Aquella mujer era Fantina, la cual estaba completamente lista para la batalla. De un segundo a otro salió su hijo de entre las sombras, el cual tenía sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Níquel y Rose, bienvenidas al gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón! —gritó Fantina, con energía— ¡Espero que estén preparadas para el reto que les espera!

—¡Si! —gritaron ambas al unisonó, tomando sus Honor Ball.

—Ojalá como hablan combaten —confesó el chico, desanimado.

—¡En ese caso! —la maestra fantasma tomó una Pokébola—. ¡Adelante, Duskull!

—¡Misdreavus, yo te elijo! —gritó Harold, lanzado una Superball.

Cuando ambas pokébolas tocaron el suelo, estas se abrieron y liberaron a los pokémon que había en su interior. Duskull parecía estar bastante más relajado y tranquilo, mientras que Misdreavus estaba lista para combatir con pasión.

Al ver a sus rivales, Níquel y Rose lanzaron sus Honor Ball también.

—¡Adelante, Frill! —gritó Rose.

—¡Ve, Llish! —gritó Níquel también.

Ambos pokémon se materializaron, completamente listos para comenzar la batalla. Fantina se sorprendió bastante de ver aquellos pokémon fantasma de Unova, no esperaba que esos fueran los pokémon que Cynthia les dio.

—Debo confesar que ese Misdreavus es muy lindo, pero debemos tener cuidado con él —dijo Níquel, sacando su pokédex—. Puede ser más peligroso que Duskull.

—¡Así es, querida principiante del tipo fantasma! —gritó Harold, en tono de burla— ¡Mi querido Misdreavus es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlas el solo!

—¡¿A quién le llamaste principiante?! —gritó Níquel, enojada.

—¡Oh, parece que lastime tus sentimientos… principiante! —gritó con más burla.

Aquella burla hizo saltar una vena de enojo en la cara de Níquel. La chica parecía estar lista para ir personalmente a patearle el trasero a ese chico de manera literal. Sin embargo, Rose rápidamente la tranquilizó tocando su hombro y recordándole que necesitaban concentrarse. Por la parte de Harold, este solo obtuvo una mirada decepcionada de su madre.

—¡Te mostraremos quien es el principiante! —gritó Níquel.

—¡Dejemos el parloteo y comencemos este combate! —dijo Fantina, ligeramente molesta—. ¡Duskull, Fuego Fatuo contra Frillish hembra!

—¡Misdreavus, usa Viento Aciago!

El Duskull rival comenzó a crear pequeños orbes oscuros que se acercaron rápidamente hacia el Frillish hembra, mientras que Misdreavus comenzaba a invocar un poderoso viento morado.

—¡Frill, repele el ataque de Misdreavus con Surf! —gritó Rose.

—¡Llish, defiéndete con Hidropulso! —ordenó Níquel.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron con su respectiva defensa. El Frillish de Níquel creó una gran burbuja de agua que lanzó contra los orbes que se acercaban a ella, destruyéndolas al instante. Mientras tanto, el Frillish de Rose intentó detener el ataque de Misdreavus con Surf, pero el ataque llegó de todas formas e impacto contra ambos Frillish, al igual que el Surf golpeó con fuerza a Duskull y Misdreavus.

Cuando el agua recién invocada se disipó, Duskull y Misdreavus se vieron un poco heridos, el Frillish de Rose resultó bastante herido y el Frillish de Níquel pareció salir completamente ileso del ataque, cosa que desconcertó a Fantina y a Harold.

—¿Como es posible que ese Frillish no recibiera daño alguno? —preguntó Harold, sorprendido.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Ha, estos principiantes —dijo Níquel de manera sarcástica—. ¡Llish, usa Surf tú también!

Otra ola se volvió a generar de la aparente nada, lista para golpear a los pokémon rivales. Harold alcanzó a ordenarle a su Misdreavus usar Protección, pero el Duskull de Fantina no tuvo la misma suerte, recibiendo el impacto directo.

Una vez más, ambos pudieron ver como el Frillish, en este caso el de Rose, se había recuperado completamente la salud. Fue entonces que la líder entendió el porqué había pasado eso.

—¡Frill, usa Salmuera contra Duskull! —gritó Rose.

Aquello tomó de sorpresa a Harold, el cual vio como el potente ataque de agua golpeó con fuerza al pokémon de su madre. Sin embargo, aunque pensó que el pokémon caería, el chico vio de manera incrédula como su madre sonreía, a la vez que su pokémon se mantenía de pie.

—Eso debería haberlo debilitado —confesó Rose, sorprendida.

—Como líder de gimnasio, estoy llena de trucos —dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—Debió ser Aguante, Duskull puede aprender ese movimiento —dijo Níquel, observando con detenimiento.

—¿Buscaste en la pokédex? —preguntó Rose.

—No, tengo algo de experiencia con los pokémon fantasma.

—Me encanta escuchar eso, joven Níquel —aquellas palabras que parecían ovacionar a Níquel le hicieron sonrojarse levemente—. ¡Duskull, usa Divide Dolor contra Frillish hembra!

De inmediato, una esfera de energía cubrió a Duskull y a Llish, la cual comenzó a compensar la diferencia de puntos de salud entre ambos pokémon. Al sentir el dolor, Llish comenzó a aullar por el daño que estaba recibiendo, cosa que molesto mucho al Frillish de Rose.

—¡Trata de ayudar con…!

—¡No lo creo! —gritó Harold— ¡Misdreavus, Electrocañon!

Aquello asustó a Rose y Níquel. De inmediato, Misdreavus concentró mucha energía eléctrica frente a ella, energía que lanzó en una poderosa bola que estuvo a punto de dañar al Frillish de Rose. La holder se quedó boquiabierta al ver que su rival conocía un movimiento tan sumamente destructivo como lo era Electrocañon.

Sin darse cuenta, aquel ataque había servido como una distracción para evitar que ella interviniera con el ataque de Duskull, el cual había concluido exitosamente con un Duskull más recuperado y una Frillish muy débil.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando con eso! —gritó Níquel, abrumada.

—¡Ninguna broma, todo es tener las herramientas correctas! —Harold parecía bastante confiado.

—En ese caso —Rose alzó la voz—. ¡Frill, usa Su…

—¡Duskull, Anulación! —interrumpió Fantina.

Un pequeño destelló emanó del cuerpo de Duskull, destello que fue capaz de impedirle a Frillish utilizar Surf, movimiento con el cual pretendía curar a su compañera. Aquella estrategia estaba destinada a funcionar una sola vez.

—Esos trucos solo funcionan una vez —comentó Fantina, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—Fue ingenioso, pero necesitan ser el doble de ingeniosas si buscan derrotarnos, cosa que no lograran —dijo Harold, arrogantemente.

—¡Estamos preparadas para eso y más! —gritó Níquel, con orgullo.

—¿Enserio lo estamos? —preguntó Rose, haciendo que Níquel resbalara un poco por la broma.

—Rose… ¡claro que lo estamos! —Níquel parecía estar comunicando algo—. Solo necesitas ser derribado una vez para poder recuperar tu poder.

—¿Eso qué sentido tiene? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—El sentido de la lógica —Níquel miró con determinación a una desconcertada Fantina—. El sentido de la retribución, el sentido del… ¡Hidropulso contra Frill!

—¡Corresponde con Salmuera contra Misdreavus! —gritó Rose

De inmediato, Frill recibió la potente onda de agua de Llish, recuperando su salud al máximo. Fue entonces que Frill lanzó poderosas corrientes de agua contra Misdreavus, las cuales dieron completamente en el blanco, pero no causaron mucho daño.

—Eso no servirá de nada —Harold alzó el brazo—. ¡Misdreavus, Electrocañon contra el Frillish hembra!

—¡Llish, usa Bola Sombra contra Misdreavus también! —gritó Níquel.

—¡Duskull, usa Divide Dolor contra el Frillish macho! —ordenó Fantina, no quería quedarse fuera del combate.

Fue justo ese el punto que Níquel quería.

—¡Llish, guía su ataque! —Níquel alcanzó a cambiar la orden.

Llish estaba preparado, por lo que cuando Misdreavus lanzó su esfera de energía, este lo redirecciono contra su compañero, causándole un poderoso que, aunque no fue letal, bastó para dejarlo bastante mal herido.

Sin embargo, todo aquello formaba parte del plan para eliminar a Duskull. Cuando Frill se vio afectado por el Divide Dolor del pokémon, Frill recuperó vida, a la par que Duskull vio reducida su vida notoriamente, dejándole muy mal herido.

—Es nuestra oportunidad —Rose parecía decidida— ¡Salmuera contra Duskull!

—¡Misdreavus, detenlo con otro Electrocañon! —ordenó Harold.

—¡Duskull, defiéndete con Aguante! —dijo Fantina.

—¡Llish, usa Mismo Destino e intercepta el ataque de Misdreavus! —gritó Níquel, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡No!

Aunque Harold quiso evitar que su pokémon atacara, Misdreavus lanzó la poderosa bola energética contra el Frillish de Rose, la cual terminó impactando contra Llish, la cual había cargado su ataque suicida.

Cuando el ataque impacto, se generó una cúpula eléctrica de debilitó por completo a Llish de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, Misdreavus sufrió las consecuencias de su ataque, cayendo inconsciente al suelo después del ataque.

Finalmente, Frill logró impactar su golpe contra Duskull, el cual logró sobrevivir al ataque gracias a su movimiento, pero estaba demasiado débil. Al final, Níquel entendió que uno debería caer para poder vencer.

—¡Increíble! Una estrategia francamente hermosa —comentó Fantina con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Harold.

—Madre, acaban de derrotar a mi pokémon —dijo Harold, molesto.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero honestamente me gustó mucho la ejecución de esa estrategia —la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír levemente—. ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Níquel, la autora?

—B-bueno —la chica se puso bastante nerviosa—. Fue algo que pensamos en el momento, aunque tiene un sentido —devolviendo a su pokémon a su pokébola—. E-estuve investigando un poco acerca de usted y sus pokémon, así pude idear una contra estrategia efectiva.

—Ya veo, hicieron bien su tarea —la mujer sonrió, provocando más molestia en la cara de su hijo.

—¡No las alientes! —gritó Harold, enojado— Al enemigo no se le alienta, se le derrota.

—Vamos, hijo, tienes que admitir que fue brillante —la mujer parecía bastante contenta con el resultado.

—Vamos, junior, lanza a tu siguiente pokémon —aquella palabra pareció irritar un poco más a Harold—. ¡Adelante, Tom!

—No… vuelvas… a… llamarme… ¡Junior! —gritó Harold, enojado—. ¡Destrozarlas, Sableye!

Níquel sonrió de manera burlesca al encontrar lo que parecía ser el talón de Aquiles del muchacho. Mientras se preguntaba el porqué no le había dicho eso antes, su mirada se posó sobre el Sableye enemigo, el cual le llamaba bastante la atención.

—Siniestro fantasma, eso sí que me gusta —Níquel parecía entusiasmada—. Sin embargo, deberé esperar un poco para la acción, ¡Usa Doble Equipo!

El pokémon de Níquel comenzó a crear múltiples copias de sí mismo, rodeando a todos los pokémon de la arena de combate.

—¡Sableye, usa Garra Umbría para intentar encontrar al original! —gritó Harold.

—¡Duskull, usa Divide Dolor contra Frillish! —ordenó Fantina.

Las garras de Sableye se iluminaron de un aura oscura y comenzaron a atacar a las copias de Rotom, fallando en todos sus intentos. Sin embargo, Níquel parecía bastante concentrada ante el ataque de Duskull contra el mal herido y paralizado Frillish, como si esperara algo en concreto.

Cuando el ataque de Duskull terminó, Níquel finalmente pudo poner en marcha su plan, sin antes ver a Rose y guiñarle el ojo.

—¡Tom, Chispazo! —gritó Níquel.

Antes de que Fantina le pudiese ordenar a su pokémon usar Aguante, Rotom generó un poderoso domo llenó de energía eléctrica que causó todos los daños posibles. Cuando el ataque terminó, Duskull finalmente había caído, mientras que Sableye solo había recibido poco daño.

—¡¿Ese era tu mejor plan?! Que tontería —dijo el hijo, burlándose—. Condenaste a tu compañero por…

Antes de que pudiese terminar su burla, Harold vio como de entre el humo apareció Kirlia, el cual había sustituido a Frillish antes de que Rotom ejecutara su ataque. Kirlia no había recibido ningún daño aparente, pues su habilidad le protegía del fuego aliado.

—¿Decías algo, Junior? —Níquel remarcó la última palabra con burla.

—¡Maldita sea! —el chico parecía cada vez más frustrado— Las he subestimado por última vez, no habrá más juegos, ¿verdad madre?

Cuando el chico volteó a ver a su madre, esta emitió una pequeña sonrisa que exaltó más a su hijo. El joven entrenador no podía creer como es que su madre parecía disfrutar aquel combate.

—Ese Rotom es el de la Mansión Abandonada, ¿cierto? —preguntó Fantina.

—Así es, lo capture antes de vencer a Gardenia —respondió—. ¿También lo conoce?

—En efecto, parece ser que ese Rotom ha reconocido tu poder, un poder que también reconoció en Diamond hace muchos años —la mujer devolvió a su pokémon a su pokébola—. Quisiera mostrarte a otro pokémon que también reconoció el poder de tus padres adoptivos. ¡Adelante, Drifblim!

Cuando la pokébola de Fantina tocó el suelo, Drifblim logró materializarse. Al verlo, Níquel no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada ante tan hermoso pokémon, incluso se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo.

Aquello enterneció un poco a Fantina, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a una chica tan fanática de los pokémon fantasma. De alguna manera, le recordó un poco a ella cuando empezaba su aventura con su joven Drifloon. Inclusive, Níquel le recordaba un poco a su propio hijo en sus inicios.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Fantina, curiosa.

—B-bueno, debo admitir que es muy hermoso —dijo Níquel sorprendida, para luego volver a la realidad—. Demuéstreme el poder de su pokémon, líder Fantina.

—Sera un placer —Fantina apretó su puño—. ¡Drifblim, usa Viento Afín!

—¡Sableye, ocúltate en la tierra! —ordenó Harold.

De inmediato, Drifblim invocó poderosos vientos que lograron aumentar la velocidad para su equipo. A su vez, el Sableye enemigo se introdujo en la tierra, preparándose para un inminente Excavar.

—¡Kir, usa Doble Equipo! —gritó Rose.

—¡Tom, usa Doble Equipo otra vez! —ordenó Níquel.

Ambos pokémon realizaron el movimiento en cuestión, multiplicándose veces. Y aunque Rotom podía estar seguro desde su posición, Kirlia podía sentir como Sableye se movía a una velocidad descomunal a través del suelo.

—¿Puedes detectar donde esta? —preguntó Rose.

Todas las Kirlia miraron a Rose con un rostro de confusión, Sableye se movía tan rápido que eran incapaces de sentirlo. Sin embargo, Sableye parecía ser el menor de los problemas por ahora.

—¡Viento Aciago! —ordenó la líder a su pokémon.

Un poderoso viento oscuro atacó con fuerza a las copias de Kirlia y Rotom. Aunque este no logró darles a los originales, el ataque logró evaporar a la mayoría de las copias que había en el campo.

—¡Tom, usa Bola Sombra! —gritó Níquel.

De todas las copias de Rotom salieron disparados aquellos orbes de energía que lograron dar en el blanco. Sin embargo, el daño fue bastante pobre al estar dividido en todas las copias.

Mientras Rotom atacaba, Sableye finalmente salió de la tierra e intento atacar a Kirlia, pero terminó dándole a una copia. Luego del ataque fallido, Sableye volvió al subsuelo, desconcertando a Rose y Níquel.

—Puedo hacer esto todo el día—dijo Harold, confiado.

—¡Drifblim, usa Viento Aciago una vez más! —ordenó Fantina.

—¡Repelan con Doble Equipo! —gritaron las holders al unísono.

La estrategia Madre e Hijo continuaba. Mientras Fantina trataba de eliminar todas las copias de los enemigos, Sableye seguía intentando atacar a Kirlia, sin demasiado éxito realmente. Sin embargo, mientras los turnos seguían y seguían, Rose pudo notar un patrón entre los extraños ataques de Sableye y los de Drifblim.

—¡Níquel! —gritó Rose, alertando a su compañera—. Esto es una trampa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Níquel, confundida.

—Drifblim está intentando distraernos de la tarea de Sableye —la chica alzó la mano—. ¡Kir, usa Beso Drenaje contra Sableye!

Justo en el momento en que Sableye volvió a salir, Kirlia logró impactarle con su ataque, lanzándolo al otro lado de la agujereada arena de combate. En ese momento, Níquel comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Han tardado mucho en darse cuenta, novatas —dijo Harold, rascándose la nariz—. Madre, ¡ahora!

—¡Drifblim, usa Onda Voltio usando los agujeros! —gritó Fantina.

Inmediatamente, una esfera de electricidad se formó en frente de Drifblim, esfera que fue lanzada a través de los agujeros en la tierra y salió desde uno de los agujeros donde estaba la versión real de Kirlia, dañándole.

—¡Esa estrategia es similar a la de Gardenia! —replicó Níquel, sorprendida.

—Es una técnica mejorada —dijo arrogantemente el chico—. ¡Sableye, usa Onda Voltio tú también!

Sableye creó otra esfera de electricidad y la mandó por los túneles, encontrando su destino en el pecho de Kirlia, dañándola aún más. Kirlia parecía recibir bastante daño, por lo que Níquel tuvo que actuar.

—¡Rotom, defiende con Chispazo!

De inmediato Rotom creó un gigantesco domo para poder dañar al enemigo. Sin embargo, antes de tocar al enemigo, Sableye volvió a ocultarse en la tierra, esperando el lugar indicado para lograr acertar un poderoso ataque al Rotom original, parando el ataque en seco.

—¡Esa fue una excelente Finta! —Harold parecía bastante orgulloso—. Ambos sabemos la ubicación de los originales, no podrán pararnos a partir de ahora.

Harold tenía razón, Rotom y Kirlia estaban al descubierto ante aquellos pokémon, los cuales estaban listos para atacarlos sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo, aunque el chico sentía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, hubo algo que los desconcertó.

—Supongo que el electrón está atrapado —dijo Níquel, con la mirada tranquila.

—Si es así, necesitara algo para salir —Rose sonrió y alzó el brazo—. ¡Kir!

—¡Tom!

—¡Estrategia NR1! —gritaron ambas al unísono.

La maquinaria estaba lista, el fruto de su arduo entrenamiento estaba a punto de resplandecer. Rotom comenzó a cargarse de energía eléctrica usando una esfera con la cual comenzaba a recargarse. Mientras tanto, Kirlia se puso en posición defensiva cerca del pokémon, protegiéndolo

—¡Sableye, usa Finta! —gritó Harold.

—¡Drifblim, usa Onda Voltio! —ordenó Fantina.

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron al ataque. Lo primero en llegar fue la Onda Voltio que intentó dañar a Kirlia. Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque lograse su objetivo, los ojos del pokémon se iluminaron y, mediante ondas psíquicas, logró detener el ataque de Drifblim.

Aquello sorprendió a los rivales. Ambos no esperaban que aquel pokémon lograse la proeza de detener aquel movimiento infalible usando su poder psíquico. Sin embargo, aún quedaba el ataque de Sableye, ataque que fue frustrado al momento en que Kirlia redirigió el ataque hacia Sableye, dañándolo considerablemente.

—¡¿Como es eso posible?! —preguntó Harold, asustando.

—¡Hay cosas que deberías saber, Junior! —Níquel sonrió de manera confiada.

Rotom terminó de estar cargado. El pokémon desapareció su esfera eléctrica, mostrándose como un ente que emanaba grandes cantidades de energía de su cuerpo, electrificando el lugar e iluminándolo potentemente. Rotom miró a su compañero, el cual estaba listo.

De inmediato, un potente Trueno salió de su cuerpo hacia el objetivo; Drifblim. Naturalmente, Drifblim logró esquivar el ataque, pero la sorpresa vino cuando el ataque retomó su curso hacia él, de nuevo.

—¿Es inteligente? —preguntó Harold, sin comprender muy bien que pasaba.

—¡Solo mira por ti mismo! —gritó Rose.

Harold volteó a ver a Kirlia, el cual parecía mover con sus poderes psíquicos el poderoso ataque de energía de una forma elegante y mortal. Cientos de cosas pasaron por su cabeza al ver aquella danza de electricidad.

Por su parte, Fantina podía notar cierta belleza en aquellos movimientos y aquella combinación. No deseaba perder, pero el ver aquella danza eléctrica la hipnotizaba realmente.

Pero era momento de terminar con este baile. Cansándose de tanto escapar, Drifblim finalmente recibió el impacto directo del poderoso ataque que logró dividirse para afectar a Sableye también. El impacto fue duro y ambos pokémon gritaron de dolor al sentir la energía correr por su cuerpo.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Drifblim estaba desmayado en el piso, mientras que Sableye apenas se mantenía de pie. Al ver su inminente victoria, las dos holders sonrieron de manera confiada, mientras que Fantina aceptó el resultado con una cara de aceptación.

—Fue una excelente estrategia, digna de un gran equipo —admitió Fantina, con una sonrisa—. Jamás llegue a pensar que Kirlia pudiese usar su poder de esa forma.

—Tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final Kirlia logró canalizar todos los ataques que usa Rotom —confesó Rose, con una sonrisa—. Es parte del entrenamiento que tuvimos.

—Estoy impresionada, Cynthia fue una excelente mentora —dijo la líder, devolviendo a Drifblim a su pokébola.

—Bueno, ella solo nos observaba realmente —dijo Níquel, rascándose la nariz—. Nos dejó todo él trabajó de planear a nosotras.

Aunque había cierto ambiente alegre, Fantina pudo sentir el extraño y callado humor de su hijo. Al verlo, el chico simplemente miraba al suelo con un extraño sentimiento de odio.

—¿Realmente consideran que esto termino? —preguntó de manera seca—. Madre, actúas como un cobarde al aceptar la derrota de dos simples novatas que han tenido un poco de suerte —con coraje, el chico se arrancó su chaqueta—. ¡No perderé frente a ustedes dos!

Al escuchar aquello, Fantina se sintió bastante mal, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese rotó. Apretando su pecho, la líder dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando con decepción a su hijo.

—Deberías tener un poco más de respeto por tu madre, Junior —dijo Níquel, retadoramente.

—Níquel tiene razón, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre —apoyó Rose, con determinación.

—Ustedes no están aquí para darme lecciones morales, están aquí para ser derrotadas por mi —el chico dio una patada al suelo—. ¡El maestro del tipo fantasma!

Ver aquel ego desbordado le hizo sentir a Níquel que era hora de lanzarle del precipicio, de hacerlo caer de la nube a la que había salido. Realmente amaba ver caer a los arrogantes.

—De acuerdo, "maestro fantasma", danos tu mejor golpe —Níquel parecía disfrutar aquello—. Rose y yo estamos listas.

Al escuchar eso, Kirlia y Rotom se prepararon, a la par que Rose analizaba la situación.

—Ustedes lo pidieron —el chico alzó la mano—. ¡Sableye, usa Hiper Bola Sombra!

Níquel y Rose quedaron completamente sorprendidas por escuchar aquello, jamás en su vida habían escuchado hablar de ese movimiento. Se trataba pues de un movimiento creado por el propio hijo de Fantina.

De inmediato, Sableye creó dos Bola Sombra en ambas manos y las unió. Una vez creada esa fusión, el ataque comenzó a crecer en enorme medida, alcanzando el tamaño de un auto completo. Al ver aquello, Níquel y Rose pensaron que no había sido una buena idea provocarlo. Fue entonces que Sableye la lanzó sin piedad contra Kirlia y Rotom.

—¡Kir, detenla con Confusión! —gritó Rose.

—¡Tom, ayuda con Rayo! —ordenó también Níquel.

Antes de que la enorme bola de energía chocara contra ellos, ambos pokémon lograron detenerla por poco. Sin embargo, el enorme poder que contenía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos necesitaran muchísima más energía si querían redirigir el ataque.

—¡Yo nunca pierdo! —gritó Harold, con ira— Se arrepentirán de haberme dado la oportunidad.

—¡Hablas mucho! —gritó Níquel, preocupada.

Gracias a haberle gritado, Níquel pudo ver que Sableye había desaparecido del campo, confundiéndola bastante. Al buscar al pokémon, esta se dio cuenta que cerca de donde se encontraban Kirlia y Rotom había un agujero, fue ahí donde entendió cuál era el plan.

—Tom —dijo Níquel en voz baja, afortunadamente, Tom logró escuchar—, usa Doble Equipo.

Rotom miró a su entrenadora de manera confundida. Si él dejaba de ayudar a Kirlia, este no soportaría el ataque y se debilitaría. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de determinación de Níquel, este aceptó. Justo en ese momento, Sableye salió de improviso justo al lado de Kirlia.

—¡Garra Umbría! —gritó el entrenador.

Con sus garras iluminadas, el ataque de Sableye logró debilitar a Kirlia de un solo golpe, dejándolo fuera de combate. Pero su ataque no se detuvo ahí. Cuando miró a Rotom, este también le atacó. Y aunque Harold ya se sentía ganador, el ver como las garras de Sableye atravesaron una copia le hizo sentir el verdadero terror.

—¡Sal de ahí! —gritó.

—¡Tom, potencia la bola con Rayo! —gritó Níquel.

Rotom apareció justo en las narices de Harold y lanzó un poderoso Rayo hacia la enorme esfera de energía que ahora tenía como objetivo a Sableye. Sin embargo, Sableye logró detenerla la esfera e intento redirigirla contra Rotom.

—No lograras devolverme mi propio golpe, principiante —la arrogancia del chico parecía estar a punto de esfumarse.

—Eso está por verse —Rose lanzó una pokébola al campo—. ¡Frill, usa Salmuera!

De inmediato, el pokémon apareció y, aunque lastimado, logró ejecutar su ataque contra el ocupado Sableye.

La fútil esperanza de la victoria se desvaneció de la mente de Harold al ver como el ataque de agua logró debilitar lo suficiente a Sableye para que este fuese impactado por su propio ataque. La enorme explosión que le siguió solo dejo paso a la gran revelación que el chico de la sala de espera le había dicho.

Frente a él, Sableye yacía desmayado y con graves daños, su pokémon representaba su ego, un ego exacerbado que había sido destruido por dos simples chicas. Al contemplar su derrota, el chico se hincó en el suelo y golpeó con fuerza el piso.

—¡No! —gritó de manera desoladora.

Aunque el chico estaba así, Rose se acercó tranquilamente y le ofreció la mano al entrenador, buscando calmarle.

—Oye, fue un buen combate —Rose sonrió.

Sin embargo, la reacción del chico fue golpear la mano, a la par que se levantaba y miraba con rabia y lágrimas a su rival. Rose retrocedió un poco, a la par que Níquel se acercaba.

—Oye, Rose intenta ser amable, devuelve el gesto —Níquel parecía molesta—. Enserio eres un…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Níquel sintió otra repentina presión en el pecho, a la vez que una increíble e imparable rabia nació dentro de ella. Al sentirla, la chica se hincó y trató de respirar y controlar aquella extraña necesidad de expresar esa ira, ira que debería ser reflejo de la ira que sentía su rival.

—Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rose, preocupada.

—S-sí, solo debo respirar —enserió le costaba reprimir esa ira.

—¡Ustedes dos no se merecen esta victoria! —gritó Harold, con rabia— Son unas novatas, si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de usar a mis mejores pokémon, ustedes hubieran mordido el polvo como las auténticas perdedoras que son…

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Fantina, enojada.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a una seria y bastante enojada Fantina que se acercaba a ellos. De inmediato, Níquel y Harold dejaron de sentir aquella rabia y miraron de manera atenta a la entrenadora.

—Harold, te has acostumbrado a la victoria, tanto así que olvidaste el cómo aceptar la derrota —dijo la madre con un tono disciplinario—. Tu obsesión por la victoria nubló tu juicio, y eso me ha decepcionado.

—Y tu forma de aplaudir al enemigo también me decepciono, madre —replicó—. La victoria es el único capital que vale en este juego de máximas apuestas —lágrimas de enojo se formaron en sus ojos—. ¿Acaso no debemos proteger nuestro honor y nuestras medallas?

—Ese realmente nunca fue el objetivo de esto, Harold —la mujer se puso bastante firme—. Has perdido, y debes asimilar la derrota si realmente te quieres considerar un entrenador fuerte.

—Yo, yo… —su voz se le iba del pecho— no lo comprendo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando muy bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Y mientras no lo comprendas, no serás capaz de llevar la responsabilidad de este gimnasio —a pesar de mantenerse firme, la líder parecía querer llorar—. Entrégales las medallas a las ganadoras, esa será la última cosa que hagas en este gimnasio.

Al escuchar aquello, Harold se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Con una mirada perdida, el chico contemplaba como su propia madre lo vetaba de aquello por lo cual tanto había luchado.

Sin decir una palabra, el chico tomó las medallas de las manos de su madre y las observó por un instante. Ver aquellos artilugios que debía proteger y que nunca más estarían en su poder le hizo sentirse mal, realmente mal. Cuando miró a Níquel y Rose, ese sentimiento de tristeza se volvió en cólera, cólera que liberó lanzando las medallas al suelo, rayándolas levemente.

—Púdranse —pronunció con un todo amenazador.

—¡Harold! —gritó su madre, enojada y sorprendida.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el chico sacó una pokébola y la lanzó al suelo, de la pokébola salió un Shedinja, el cual al mirar a su entrenador creó un portal oscuro al cual ambos entraron rápidamente, cerrando el portal justo antes de que su madre lo alcanzara.

—¡Espera! —la madre corrió, pero no alcanzó a entrar en el portal.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—La dimensión fantasma —la líder, triste, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas de Fantina comenzaron a manchar la arena. Una profunda melancolía la inundó, pensado y cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto. Preguntándose en que había fallado con su hijo.

Harold había heredado aquella ansia de pelea de su padre, pero su visión se vio distorsionada al únicamente pensar arrogantemente en la victoria. Fantina realmente quería que su hijo aprendiera una lección, pero no estaba segura si aquello serviría o empeoraría la situación.

En medio de su llanto, la mujer sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Al voltear, la líder pudo ver a una de sus retadoras, Rose, la cual la miraba con un rostro de preocupación.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la chica.

—S-sí, gracias —la mujer fingió una sonrisa—. La-lamento el espectáculo.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada a estas peleas —dijo Níquel, tratando de suavizar el tono.

—Algo así me han contado Diamond y Platinum —aquello hizo sonrojar un poco a Níquel, la chica no esperaba que sus padres hablaran de ella con Fantina—. Níquel, Rose, han derrotado valientemente el gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón —la mujer tomó las medallas, las cuales estaban levemente ralladas—. Reciban la medalla Reliquia, prueba de su valor.

Aunque las dos chicas se alegraron al tener las medallas entre sus manos, el ver el estado en que se encontraba la líder les hizo no esbozar una sonrisa triunfal. Realmente se sentían profundamente mal por ella, en especial Rose, de alguna manera sentía en Harold una de las formas en las que podría terminar si se volviera igual de arrogante.

—Disculpe, Fantina —Rose parecía querer aliviar el dolor de la líder—. Solo quisiera decirle que, como dice mi padre, toda mejora con el tiempo, estoy segura de que su hijo retomare el buen camino.

—Además, si una persona como yo dejó de ser tan arrogante, él también puede hacerlo —dijo Níquel, queriendo entrar a la conversación.

—Pero, Níquel, tú aún eres algo arrogante —Rose parecía bastante inocente al decir eso.

Ante aquella declaración Níquel se puso bastante roja y trató de ocultar su cara, lo cual provocó una ligera risa en la líder de gimnasio.

—Pero lo soy menos —dijo, molesta.

—Arceus las oiga, chica —Fantina sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy segura de que estas chicas tienen razón —dijo Cynthia, llegando por detrás de la arena—. Excelente combate, fue realmente emocionante.

Cynthia apareció de entre la oscuridad del escenario. Al verla, Níquel y Rose se acercaron a ella, mientras que Fantina intentó ocultarse las lágrimas.

—Vaya que sirvió de mucho su entrenamiento, señorita Cynthia —reconoció Rose con una sonrisa.

—Rose tiene razón, muchas gracias —Níquel hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No tienen que agradecerme, ustedes realmente hicieron todo, yo solo fui una guía —la mujer sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

Rose y Níquel se miraron así mismas. Aunque el entrenamiento les había servido de mucho para conocerse mejor, Rose tenía otros planes.

—Bueno, pensamos dividirnos temporalmente —confesó Rose, un poco apenada.

—Pero ¿acaso ya no se llevan bien? —preguntó Cynthia, sorprendida.

—No es eso, es solo que… —la de pelo rosa parecía nerviosa.

—Rose no quiere enfrentar a su madre todavía —Níquel ayudó a su compañera—. Por lo que ella enfrentara primero a Crasher Waker y yo enfrentare a Maylene.

Al escuchar eso, Cynthia entendió rápidamente la intención de la chica. Enfrentar a tu madre debía ser algo realmente complicado y Rose parecía querer esperar a ser más fuerte para enfrentarla.

—Parece un excelente plan —la mujer sonrió y juntó sus manos—. Tengan suerte en su viaje entonces, recuerden seguir entrenando y disfrutando de su viaje.

—¡Así lo haremos! —dijeron ambas chicas con emoción.

—Aunque, antes de que se me olvide —la mujer miró directamente a Níquel—. Níquel, cuando pases por la Torre Perdida, ¿podrías decirle a la profesora Moon que me llame lo antes posible?

—Por supuesto —aceptando.

—Perfecto, te lo agradezco —la mujer finalmente se despidió de las chicas—. Tengan un excelente viaje.

—Así lo haremos —dijo Níquel.

—Nos vemos luego —Rose alzó la mano para despedirse.

Despidiéndose de los presentes, ambas entrenadoras comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, listas para seguir con su extraño viaje. Y aunque ambas tenían un mal sabor en la boca por lo ocurrido por Harold, las holders sabían que al final todo debería salir bien.

Luego de irse, Cynthia se acercó a la triste Fantina, intentando darle un poco de apoyo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Cynthia, preocupada.

—No estoy segura —suspiró con melancolía.

—Bueno, no tengo experiencia con niños, pero estoy segura de que recapacitara las cosas, solo debes darle un poco de tiempo —la mujer tocó el hombro de la líder—. No dejen de insistir, ambos deben guiarlo.

—Realmente lo espero —Fantina sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué paso con el chico ese de la habitación de descanso?

—¿Troupy? Bueno, no parece ser un mal chico, me ha ayudado un poco en mi investigación, más acerca de donde buscar el rey que renacerá.

—¿Renacerá? —preguntó Fantina, arqueando la ceja.

—Es una historia larga, pero en resumidas cuentas parece que el Team Age quiere devolver a la vida a un rey del cual no se tiene registros, un rey olvidado —tocándose la barbilla, la mujer recordó lo que le había dicho Troupy.

—Pero si es un rey sin registros, ¿dónde buscaras información? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Con la única persona con la cual parece estar conectado —la mujer miró con seriedad a la líder—. Platinum Berlitz.

* * *

 **¿Tienen un plan para conseguir Espada y Escudo?**

 **¿Qué sorpresas creen que traiga el Nintendo Direct? :0**

 **¿Ya vieron la portada nueva UvU?**


	12. Entrada Once

_**Y el hiatus a muerto (?)**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores, años de no pasarme por aqui, ya hechaba esto de menos xd.**_

 _ **Bueno, en resumidas cuentas no pude actualizar esta historia por que estuve todas las vacaciones trabajando como un exclavo, todo por la nintendo switch**_

 _ **Y afortunadamente consegui el dinero suficiente para comprarla, ademas de varios juegos :D**_

 _ **La verdad el trabajo te quita mucho tiempo (mas cuando trabajas de noche) y es por ello que no pude actualizar.**_

 _ **Pero finalmente he salido vuelto a la Universidad, por lo que ahora volvera esta historia a su horario habitual :D.**_

 _ **Realmente esperó que disfruten este capitulo, nos leemos en septiembre.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 11** **: Duda**

 **28 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Níquel y Rose salieron, aunque optimistas, un poco preocupadas por lo que había acontecido en el gimnasio con Harold. Ambas no esperaban un comportamiento así en un prospecto de líder de gimnasio.

—¿Crees que este bien? —preguntó Rose

—Bueno, se poco de la dimensión fantasma, pero si tiene su Shedinja probablemente no le ocurra nada —respondió, poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

—Pero estaba un poco enojado, no parece que estar en un lugar tan oscuro sea una buena idea —la chica se acomodó su mochila.

—La dimensión fantasma es bastante agradable para los pokémon fantasma, y si Harold es tan amante de esos fantasmas como yo, creo que le servirá estar un poco de tiempo ahí.

—¿Tú has estado ahí?

—No, pero me gustaría ir —colocando su medalla en su bufanda—. Harold recapacitara, o los fantasmas lo obligaran de una manera bastante violenta.

—Espero no llegue a eso —confesó Rose.

Níquel entendía hasta cierto punto aquella extraña reacción del chico, el tratar de aislarse cuando algo malo te ocurría era algo que ella hacia muy frecuentemente. Tratar de huir tus problemas, algo muy común en personas como ella o Harold.

Viendo sus relojes, ambas chicas decidieron comenzar su avance hacia el Centro Pokémon, pero antes de dar un paso, una voz las detuvo en seco. Al voltear, Níquel se encontró con alguien que no quería volver a ver.

—Fue un excelente combate —dijo Troupy, saliendo del gimnasio con su Gothitelle al lado.

Verlo, y más ver a su pokémon, le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrió a Níquel. Rose por su parte se asustó bastante, casi pegando un grito que fue rápidamente detenido por Níquel.

Troupy se mantuvo indiferente ante aquella acción y se acercó de manera lenta a Rose, la cual pareció asustarse mucho más.

—Es un honor verla en persona, hija del combate —el chico le ofreció su mano mecánica para estrecharla.

Rose parecía estar aterrada, no quería en lo absoluto darle la mano a aquel chico tan extraño que había aparecido frente a ella. Para su fortuna, Níquel corrió en su auxilio.

—Enserio, debes dejar de ser tan tétrico, amigo —dijo Níquel, desviando la atención de Troupy.

—No es algo que pueda ser controlado, aunque quisiera cambiarlo —confesó, retirando su mano—. He visto su combate, el nacer de las dos heroínas de Sinnoh.

—¿He-heroínas? —preguntó Rose, tartamudeando.

—Este chico tiende a hablar en clave —dijo Níquel, mirando a la seria Gothitelle—. Solo dije lo obvio, no es necesario que me lances contra la pared.

Gothitelle miró a otro lado con molestia, mientras que Níquel agradeció que esta no la volviese a atacar directamente.

—Ahora ¿a qué te refieres con heroínas? —preguntó Níquel, arqueando la ceja.

—Vuestro tiempo no ha llegado todavía, cuando lo llegue lo sabrán —comentó, acercándose—. Solo quisiera preguntarles algo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual pelean?

Una pregunta concreta que no parecía estar en clave, eso ya era un avance. Al escucharlo, Níquel se puso a pensar un momento en aquello, al igual que Rose.

—Si te lo decimos, ¿nos dejaras en paz? —dijo Níquel.

—Bueno, realmente la paz no es algo que tengan garantizado —comentó con una sonrisa que causaba temor—. Solo deseó saber qué clase de personas serán las encargadas de detener al cielo que oscurece.

Níquel suspiró, debía acostumbrarse a aquellas frases en clave. Sin embargo, la chica contestó para que así Troupy se fuera.

—Peleo para ser fuerte, para lograr mi objetivo —contestó enérgicamente.

—Un objetivo digno de una guerra, eso explica tu desempeño —asintió con la cabeza, para después mirar a Rose—. Sin embargo, veo que tu no sueñas con el poder, ¿verdad?

Níquel miró a una Rose que estaba entre nerviosa y seria, como si las palabras que expresó Troupy hubiesen activado un mecanismo en su cabeza.

—N-no —dijo con nerviosismo—. Quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser igual de fuerte que mis padres.

—¿Realmente lo deseas? O acaso eso es lo que quieres desear —preguntó Troupy, confundiendo a Rose—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, una duda que parece acrecentarse cuando consigues más y más poder. En el fondo, no deseas ese poder.

Aquello dejo en silenció a Rose, haciéndole reflexionar todo aquello que acababa de escuchar. De alguna manera, Troupy había leído la duda más secreta que Rose experimentaba en ese momento, cosa que le hizo reflexionar todo.

—Si ya tenías la respuesta, ¿para que lo preguntabas? —Níquel se acercó a Troupy, cosa que alertó a Gothitelle.

—Simplemente quería confirmarlo —sonriendo de manera extraña—. Antes de irme, quisiera advertirles de algo importante, la razón principal por la cual vine a buscarlas —dando un paso hacia atrás—. Pronto se les dará una llave, una llave la cual se tendrán que ganar y que les servirá para hacerle frente al conflicto que se acerca por el horizonte.

—¿Conflicto? ¿Llave? A que te refieres con eso —Níquel parecía bastante sorprendida.

—Es algo que pronto sabrán, solo debo advertirles que deben estar preparadas, pues esas llaves no las conseguirán de manera sencilla —el chico tomó la mano de su pokémon—. Hasta cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, héroes.

Antes de poder replicar, Troupy desapareció junto a su Gothitelle, dejando terriblemente confundida a Níquel. Por su parte, Rose se quedó bastante pensativa, procesando aquello que le habían dicho.

El poder es todo lo que un entrenador busca, ¿no? Volverse más fuerte, esa es la meta de todo aquel que empieza un viaje busca. Sin embargo, aunque Rose creía tenerlo claro, las palabras de aquel chico le hicieron dudar seriamente si realmente deseaba ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo, después de todo era la hija de una líder de gimnasio y un As del frente de batalla.

Para su fortuna, antes de caer en una pequeña crisis existencial, Níquel la tocó del hombro y la miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ese tipo es bastante raro, no te preocupes por él —comentó, buscando calmar a su compañera.

—No me preocupo por él, es solo que… —Rose se quedó pensando un instante— ¿Vamos al Centro Pokémon?

Níquel asintió y ambas comenzaron su recorrido hasta aquel lugar. Aunque Rose tenía la mayor carga mental por lo que Troupy le había dicho, Níquel por su lado se cuestionaba a que se refería con eso de "llave".

¿Sería posible que aquellas palabras en clave realmente tendrían un sentido? ¿Acaso Troupy la guiaba a algo más grande? Aquellas preguntas rondaron en su mente mientras caminaba. No había duda de que el enigmático Troupy las ponía a pensar.

 **[…]**

 **28 de mayo, Mansión Berlitz**

Si había algo que la familia Berlitz amaba hacer los sábados, eso era comer en el jardín de la lujosa mansión. Aquella acción se había vuelto una rutina obligada para Platinum, Diamond y Níquel. Y aunque Níquel se había ido de viaje, sus padres adoptivos mantenían su tradición.

Platinum, vistiendo un lindo vestido blanco, tomaba tranquilamente su te, mientras que Diamond disfrutaba de un buen café frio y una rebanada de pastel de cereza. Aunque aquella comida era bastante amena, ambos echaban bastante de menos a su hija adoptiva.

—¿Ha hablado contigo? —preguntó Platinum, bebiendo un poco de su té.

—No desde hace tres días, aunque supongo que ya debió enfrentar a Fantina —sonriendo y comiendo un poco de su pastel—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estará bien.

—Lo sé, es solo que me siento un poco extraña, es raro comer tan tranquilos y sin peleas —bajando su taza—. Es difícil desacostumbrarte a ella.

—Tampoco lo tendrás que hacer por mucho tiempo, cariño —dijo, bebiendo un poco de su café—. Seguramente Níquel termine antes de lo que tú y yo esperamos.

—Eso espero —Platinum tocó su barbilla—. ¿Crees que quiera superar mi récord de las ocho medallas en treinta días?

Aquello hizo pensar un poco a Diamond. Níquel y Platinum habían convertido sus diferencias en retos y desafíos que ambas superaban para demostrar superioridad. Por lo tanto, no sería demasiado descabellado que Níquel tratase de superar aquel récord que Platinum cuando comenzó su viaje.

—Es muy probable —dijo con tono de curiosidad—. Oh tal vez se tome su tiempo para hacer las cosas a su modo, de la manera "Níquel".

—Bueno, esa manera Níquel hizo llorar a Rose, así que no estoy segura si su método sea el correcto.

Recordando su llamada, Diamond simplemente sonrió de manera confiada y alegre.

—Lo cambiara, estoy seguro de eso —felizmente tomó un pedazo de pastel.

—Mas con un tutor como tú, Dia —sonriendo tímidamente.

—Oye, tú también has sido una excelente madre, nunca lo dudes —recalcó.

Níquel parecía tener los tutores ideales para desarrollar todo su potencial. Mientras que Platinum reflejaba esas ganas de pelear, de enfrentar retos y ponerse desafíos, Diamond le brindaba esa parte emocional y humana con la cual debía compensar ese instinto competitivo.

Luego de un cálido intercambió de sonrisas, una notificación llegó al pokéreloj de Platinum, el cual para su sorpresa era un video de parte de Maylene. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer se acercó a Platinum para que ambos pudiesen ver el video en conjunto.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Platinum.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —apretando el botón de "Play"

"Hola, Platinum, ¿Cómo estás?. El motivo de mi mensaje es invitarlos a ti, a Diamond y a… Níquel… a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pearl. La fiesta será el 6 de junio a las tres en mi gimnasio, espero que tengan la oportunidad de ir, a Pearl le haría mucha ilusión. Un abrazo a ambos" la grabación terminó con una Maylene bastante animada.

—Cierto, olvidaba el cumpleaños de Pearl —Platinum se dio un ligero golpe en la frente por no recordarlo.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo recordaste ahora —riendo un poco—. Hay que ir, puedo regalarle a Pearl un buen pastel.

—Eso es bastante fácil para ti, desde que nos conocemos nunca supe exactamente que regalarle —cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tal vez algo de ropa?

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo con alegría— Además, lo importante en si no es el regalo, si no la acción.

—Lo sé, me lo has dejado claro desde hace mucho tiempo —recordando todos los cumpleaños anteriores—. Por cierto, ¿deberíamos invitar a Níquel? Maylene no se ve demasiado contenta con la idea.

Diamond lo meditó ligeramente. Maylene podía llegar a ser algo temperamental (cosa que Pearl le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones), y el saber que Níquel hizo llorar a su hija no le cayó del todo bien.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que, tal vez, no sería una mala idea.

—La mayoría de las disputas se solucionan hablando —comentó—. Tal vez Maylene vea que Níquel no es una mala chica, estoy seguro de que cuando se entere que Níquel pidió perdón a su hija ella lo olvidara.

—Maylene no es del tipo de persona que olvide rápido —arqueando la ceja.

—Cierto, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien —sonriendo—. Además, de todas formas, hay que preguntarle a Níquel, puede que ella misma se niegue.

—Supongo que tienes…

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, un mayordomo se acercó a la pareja.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero hay alguien esperando en la puerta —comentó el mayordomo con un tono muy refinado.

—No te preocupes, ¿quién es el que espera? —Platinum parecía curiosa.

—La campeona Cynthia.

 **[…]**

 **28 de mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Luego de curar a sus pokémon, Níquel y Rose se quedaron a reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Troupy. La pequeña duda se había vuelto una gran incógnita en la cabeza de Rose, preguntándose qué es lo que realmente quería conseguir en realidad.

Por su lado, Níquel no paraba de darle vueltas al significado de la "llave". No entendía a que podría referirse realmente aquello, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que debía ser algo bastante importante.

Después de reflexionar sobre aquello en silencio, ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y fueron al centro de la ciudad, el punto de partida donde ambas se separarían una vez más.

A diferencia de la última vez que lo habían hecho, esta vez no había nada de emociones de esperanza, solo había confusión en sus mentes, en especial en la de la Rose.

—Supongo que aquí es donde cortamos caminos —dijo Níquel, mirando hacia el sur.

—Así parece —Rose no parecía prestar demasiada atención, estaba demasiado distraída—. Fue bueno tenerte como compañera.

—Lo mismo digo —comentó con un poco de vergüenza—. ¿Cuál será tu plan después de vencer a Súper Wake?

—Bueno, no estoy segura —poniéndose el dedo en la boca—. Supongo que improvisare, como tú lo haces.

Ante aquello hubo una pequeña risa de complicidad, risa que dio paso a otro pequeño silencio incómodo. Níquel podía notar la confusión y desanimo de su compañera, sin embargo, no estaba segura de que hacer en aquellos momentos. Por instinto, la chica tocó el hombro de su compañera.

—No conozco a Troupy, pero no creo que deberías tomarte aquello tan personal —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es eso, es solo que me hizo replantearme tantas cosas —dio un suspiro agotador—. No estoy segura cual sea mi objetivo.

—Supongo que tendrás tiempo para pensarlo —no sabía que decir realmente, no era buena dando consejos—. Por mientras, disfruta el viaje.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rose sonrió levemente y río un poco, para después darle un pequeño abrazo a Níquel. La chica, aunque aceptó al principio, lentamente quiso quitársela de encima.

—Oye, aún no tenemos tanta confianza —sonrojada.

—Oh, lo lamento —Rose se apartó rápidamente—. Gracias, Níquel.

—No te preocupes, solo no me abraces tan de repente —sonriendo—. Suerte contra Wake.

—Tú también ten suerte con mi madre, la necesitaras —la chica comenzó a correr hacia el sur, pero rápidamente se detuvo y gritó—. ¡Sonreíste!

No habiéndose acostumbrado a los gritos, Níquel simplemente ocultó su cabeza en su bufanda para que la demás gente no la viera. Sin embargo, la chica se alegró de que Rose se fuera un poco más feliz. Después de todo le agradaba bastante.

Níquel decidió hacer lo mismo que Rose y comenzó su camino hacia la Torre Perdida, lugar donde se encontraría con la profesora. Aunque no le gustaba realizar favores, después de todo lo que Cynthia había hecho por ella, el buscar a la profesora seria lo menos que podría hacer.

Era curioso, jamás pensó que tuviera que someterse a un entrenamiento para poder llevarse bien con alguien, menos con Rose. Desde niña había sido bastante independiente, más por las enseñanzas de su abuela, nunca se vio en la necesidad de entablar alguna amistad. Parecía ser que Rose podría ser su primera amiga.

—Pero que cosas pienso —negó con la cabeza mientras su Shuppet salía de su pokébola—. La amistad no se consigue así de fácil, ¿no lo crees?

Shuppet afirmó con la cabeza, ambos tenían un concepto de amistad un poco más profundo que la mayoría de las personas. Es por ello que ambos eran inseparables, pues se conocían desde que Níquel llegó con su abuela al cementerio.

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos, Níquel comenzó a notar como las calles comenzaban a abarrotarse de gente que se acercaba de manera agitada hacia un punto en específico.

Sin prestarle mayor importancia, la chica siguió caminando hasta que pudo encontrar el motivo por el cual la gente corría; un mitin de campaña electoral. A tan solo unos metros de la salida hacia la Ruta 209 toda la gente se encontraba reunida para escuchar el discurso que Yake se encontraba realizando.

Níquel continuó su camino sin demasiado interés en el candidato, la chica no podía votar y la política no era algo que fuese realmente de su interés. Su Shuppet por su parte se quedó impresionado por la cantidad de personas que estaban reunidas en un solo lugar.

—¡He tenido la oportunidad de visitar Pueblo Sosiego antes de venir a aquí, y debo admitir que el panorama que me he encontrado es bastante triste! —dijo Yake, moviendo su mano— ¡Mucho tiempo se ha hablado de sacar a las comunidades de la pobreza, pero ¿realmente cuantas veces se ha hecho esto? Pocas, todo por políticas públicas que pareciesen enfocarse en los más ricos y menos en los más pobre. Ya saben, es más valioso aliarse con gente de poder económico como los Berlitz, que ayudar a los que realmente necesitan esa ayuda!

Aquella última frase llamó la atención de Níquel, la cual rápidamente se frenó en seco y miró hacia una pantalla donde se podía ver hablar al candidato.

—¡Hay algo que necesitan saber, algo que tiene que ver con agencia de investigación de los Berlitz, un acto de corrupción que se ha estado ocultando por muchos años! —alzando la voz— ¡Investigadores reportan que la familia Berlitz ha sobornado a multitud de jueces y gobernantes para conseguir favores para sus investigaciones, un maldito entramado de corrupción que incluso involucra a la Profesora Moon!

La gente se quedó anonadada con aquella declaración, sus caras se llenaron de incredulidad al escuchar aquello que el candidato afirmaba con plena confianza. Sin embargo, Níquel sintió como una gran rabia la comenzaba a consumir, a la vez que una vena se le saltaba.

—¡No es ninguna especulación, es una realidad! —girando la mano, el hombre ordenó que se mostraran algunas fotografías en las pantallas— ¡Cuando la agencia Berlitz quiso investigar más acerca de Regigigas, la gobernadora de Ciudad Puntaneva les negó el acceso hasta que tuvieran una orden, orden la cual consiguieron después de unos tres días para que, tres días después de ejecutada esa orden, se le encontrara una transferencia millonaria al juez que firmó ese permiso! —en la pantalla se mostraban algunos documentos que parecían demostrar que aquello era verdad— ¡Sin embargo, el corrupto gobierno actual hizo caso omiso y nunca proceso el caso, como lo ha hecho con los veinte permisos que han registrado los últimos seis años! —gritando con más fuerza— ¡Debemos detener esto, debemos hacerles saber a este maldito gobierno corrupto, y a aquellos poderosos que no tiene el control!

La gente gritó con enojo y energía, reclamando y protestando por aquellos actos tan injustos. Yake tenía una increíble habilidad para hablar y agitar a las masas, las cuales gritaban al unisonó "Abajo los Berlitz".

Níquel por su parte apretó el puño con fuerza, su ira comenzó a calentar todo su cuerpo, teniendo ganas de golpear directamente a aquel hombre.

—Tú… Tú… realmente estas… —apenas podía articular palabras.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica sacó de su mochila un pequeño disco circular que puso en el suelo, el disco se expandió y, mediante una función en el pokéreloj de Níquel, de este apareció un ventilador, ventilador en el cual Rotom se introdujo rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo, y con Rotom y Shuppet bastante enojados, Níquel tomó a su Rotom y le ordenó acercarse hasta el escenario. No dejaría ni un minuto más que aquel candidato difamara a los suyos.

 **[…]**

 **28 de mayo, Residencia Berlitz**

Platinum y Diamond fueron a toda prisa para recibir a su inesperada invitada. Cynthia se encontraba sentada justo en la sala, esperando la llegada de la pareja. Cuando esta llegó, la mujer rápidamente se levantó.

—Buenas tardes, Cynthia, es un gusto verla de nuevo —dijo Platinum con aquel característico tono educado.

—Lo mismo digo, es increíble volver a verla —saludó Diamond de manera más casual.

—Gracias, para mí también es un gusto verlos de nuevo —la mujer rápidamente se acercó y los saludo con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Como se encuentran?

Luego de aquel saludo, los tres se sentaron en la sala para conversar más tranquilamente. Platinum le ofreció a Cynthia algo de tomar, a lo cual la campeona accedió rápidamente, un café era ideal para la conversación que estaba por tener.

—Por cierto, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, Níquel —comentó Cynthia, cruzando sus piernas.

Aquello, aunque alegró a Diamond, a Platinum la puso ligeramente nerviosa, pensando que tal vez la niña le hubiese dado una mala cara a la campeona.

—Eso es genial —dijo Diamond—. ¿Dónde la encontró?

—Ciudad Corazón, hace unos tres días —recordando lo sucedido—. No parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vi, ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que Diamond lanzara una pequeña risa algo seria, mientras que Platinum comenzó a sentirse bastante más nerviosa.

—Bu-bueno, es una niña bastante complicada, es algo natural en ella —Platinum tartamudeaba ligeramente.

—Sin embargo, le hemos enseñado bastante a dejar de ser tan agresiva y cerrada, o al menos un poco —complementó Diamond.

—Pues, parece que realmente está dando resultados —aquellas palabras aliviaron el nerviosismo de Platinum—. Es una chica bastante inteligente y fuerte, y parece que poco a poco está sacando ese lado amigable, han hecho un excelente trabajo como educadores —un empleado de la mansión le trajo su café, a lo cual esta le agradeció—. Resultaron ser mejores padres de lo que muchos esperaban.

Aquello hizo que la pareja riera de manera aliviada, realmente esperaban que Níquel se metiera en problemas con la campeona. Sin embargo, el escuchar aquellos buenos comentarios les hicieron retomar la fe en que estaban tomando las decisiones correctas con la niña.

—Le agradecemos mucho que nos diga eso, Cynthia —Platinum sonrió levemente.

—Níquel es algo testaruda, pero es una buena niña en realidad —comentó Diamond, el cual miró con sospecha a Cynthia—. Sin embargo, creo que no vino hasta aquí para hablarnos de ella, ¿no es así?

—Tan analítico como siempre, Diamond —la campeona sonrió y dejó el café en la mesa, mientras Platinum la miraba de manera confusa—. En efecto, vine aquí para hablarles de algo que estoy investigando.

Sin perder tiempo, Cynthia les explicó todo lo que llevaba investigando acerca del Team Age, así de como estos parecían estar avisando de la vuelta de un misterioso nuevo rey.

Aquello puso pensativos a la pareja. Jamás habían escuchado algo acerca de aquella extraña organización criminal, mucho menos tenían idea de a que se refería la campeona con aquello del rey.

—Entonces, ¿no están relacionados con el Team Right? —preguntó Platinum, tocando su barbilla.

—No lo creo, hasta donde se no hay nada que los ligue directamente de alguna manera —Cynthia se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque no les quitó el ojo de encima, pero el Team Age me preocupa mucho mas.

—Entiendo —Diamond parecía muy pensativo—. Supongo que tampoco están relacionados con el Equipo Galaxia.

—Lo más seguro es que no, no se ha sabido nada de ellos en años, probablemente hayan desaparecido —dijo Cynthia—. Escuchen, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo que ocurrió esa vez, el Team Right planea algo grande y quiero detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, por eso necesito su ayuda, en especial de ti, Platinum.

La mirada clavada de Cynthia hizo que Platinum se sintiera ligeramente incomoda y confundida, no esperaba que Cynthia le dijera aquello. Sin embargo, ella aceptó sin titubear.

—Por supuesto que sí, puedes contar con nuestra ayuda —dijo la mujer con determinación.

Aquello hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa a la campeona. Que Platinum cooperara sería algo muy útil para detener al Team Right lo antes posible. Diamond también se mostraba accesible, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para detener a esa organización.

—Bueno, en ese caso quisiera preguntarte algo acerca de tu…

Antes de que Cynthia pudiese continuar, uno de los mayordomos de la mansión apareció de manera presurosa y agitada, cosa que asustó a los que se encontraban ahí.

Rápidamente, Diamond fue con el mayordomo para ayudarle a recuperar el aliento.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Richard? —preguntó Diamond, preocupado.

—No se preocupe, señor Diamond —dijo el hombre, recuperando el aliento—. Hay algo en la televisión que deberían ver ahora mismo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Platinum, asustada.

—Es la joven Níquel.

 **[…]**

 **28 de Mayo, Ciudad Corazón**

Yake seguía con su discurso, sin perder el hilo en ningún momento acerca de aquel polémico caso que incluso la prensa no encontraba el valor de publicar. La gente parecía indignada al escuchar aquello.

—¡¿Acaso debemos seguir permitiendo que la justicia tenga precio?, ¿Debemos seguir permitiendo que la gente con poder económico siempre se salga con la suya?! —gritó, alentando la masa.

El gritó de la gente fue un "no" rotundo, indignados ante los hechos que Yake les relataba. La gente tenía hambre y sed de justicia, como si quisieran pedir la cabeza de los Berlitz. Yake los tenía comiendo de su mano.

—¡Quieres callarte! —un gran gritó llamó la atención de todos.

Toda la multitud miró rápidamente hacia donde provenía el grito; la parte superior del escenario. En ella, Níquel aterrizaba sobre el escenario junto a su Rotom y Shuppet.

Yake miró de manera confusa a la niña, pero rápidamente reconoció de quien se trataba, por lo que les pidió a los guardias el no intervenir cuando estos se acercaron. El hombre sonrió de manera confiada y tomó un segundo micrófono.

—¡Níquel Berlitz, ¿cierto?! —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Eso no interesa, lo que interesa es que dejes de hablar basura —el enojo de Níquel era palpable.

Aquello enojó a la gente, la cual comenzó a abuchear a la niña, exigiéndole que se bajara del escenario. Níquel les ignoró completamente, estaba más concentrada en Yake que en la turba enojada.

—¿Quieres un micrófono? —dijo Yake, lanzándole el micrófono.

Sin titubear, la chica tomó el micrófono con fuerza.

—No estoy seguro de que te refieres con "basura", lo que dijo es completamente verdad —dijo el candidato.

—Claro, seguramente no es una baja estrategia para ganar adeptos —dijo con coraje—. Atacas sin pruebas, con el único afán de ganar votos.

Aquello hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa divertida en el hombre, el cual simplemente le pidió a uno de sus asesores que le entregara una carpeta con algunos documentos.

—Tienes razón, es muy bajo hablar sin tener pruebas, por suerte tengo algunas —el hombre se acercó y le entregó la carpeta a la chica.

Con desconfianza, Níquel tomó la carpeta y comenzó a analizar los documentos en su interior. Dentro de ella se encontraban varios estados de cuenta de varios jueces que habían concedido permisos a la compañía de Platinum para hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Todas las transferencias eran realizadas por personas anónimas en localizaciones completamente diferentes entre ellas.

—Me gustaría que todo el mundo dirigiera sus miradas un momento al monitor —dijo Yake, mostrando en la gran pantalla las mismas transferencias—. Como se puede apreciar, todos y cada uno de los jueces que han trabajado en los casos de la empresa Berlitz han recibido jugosas cantidades de dinero en el mismo tiempo que se llevaban a cabo dichos casos, algo que es ciertamente curioso...

—No puedes relacionar lo uno con lo otro —interrumpió Níquel, lanzando los papeles al suelo—. Son solo medias pruebas de que Platinum haya comprado a esos jueces.

La convicción de Níquel era admirable, pues ella se mantenía firme a pesar tanto de los gritos de la turba, como de las difusas pruebas que se le presentaban. Sin embargo, el candidato estaba preparado para aquello y más.

—Estas en lo correcto, pequeña, es por ello que tenemos más pruebas —el hombre indicó a sus colaboradores que mostraran la evidencia—. Observen con atención, es la prueba irrefutable de la corrupción del estado.

Un video comenzó a ser reproducido, en él se podía apreciar a un hombre alto vestido de negro y sombrero llegando a una mesa de una cafetería. Seguidamente, una extraña mujer de vestido azul, sombrero blanco y lentes negros se acercó a la mesa del hombre y dejó caer un sobre. De inmediato, el hombre recoge dicho sobre y lo abre. En aquel momento el video se detiene y se hace zoom al sobre, mostrando que dentro del sobre había dinero.

—Este video fue grabado por uno de mis colaboradores en Ciudad Jubileo, como podemos apreciar una mujer le deja dinero al juez encargado de dictaminar si la agencia de inteligencia de Sinnoh debía tener o no acceso a la información recolectada por el fallecido profesor Rowan —moviendo su mano, Yake pidió que adelantaran el video—. Y justo aquí podemos apreciar que la mujer que le dio el dinero al juez es… la señora Platinum Berlitz.

En la pantalla apareció la parte del video donde el rostro de la extraña mujer se dejaba al descubierto, revelando que aquella mujer era, efectivamente, Platinum Berlitz. La gente comenzó a gritar de manera aún más enojada, gritando multitud de insultos a la mujer.

Sin embargo, Níquel se quedó paralizada al ver aquello. La chica sintió como su pecho se comprimía, como si le faltara el aire. Además, los gritos de aquella multitud parecían ahora afectarle, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—N-no, no puede ser verdad —Níquel se sentía completamente acorralada—. ¿Cu-cuál era el caso de mostrarlo ahora y no denunciarlo con la policía?

—Si mostraba las evidencias en el juzgado, seguramente el caso sería desechado por el maldito sistema corrupto que tenemos —el hombre se acercó a la multitud—. Si le muestro al pueblo las pruebas primero, ellos se darán cuenta si nuestro sistema penitenciario esta corrupto o no.

Níquel comenzó a sentirse pequeña, se encorvó ligeramente y trató de ignorar los constantes abucheos que había. Deseaba que se callasen de una maldita vez, que le dejaran pensar en un argumento mejor para defender a Platinum, pero los gritos seguían sin dar tregua alguna.

—¡Cállense! —gritó Níquel, pero aquel gritó apenas pudo ser escuchado.

La chica tomó su cabeza de manera desesperada, toda aquella situación parecía debilitara y matarla poco a poco. De repente, Rotom y Shuppet crearon un pequeño domo energético que logró hacer que los gritos cesaran.

Con la barrera creada, Shuppet rápidamente abrió la mochila de su entrenadora y tomó sus pastillas con su boca. Con manos temblorosas, Níquel tomó las pastillas y tomó dos de manera apresurada. El dolor de cabeza era bastante fuerte, además de que la presión en el pecho la estaba debilitando poco a poco.

Sin embargo, la cúpula desapareció repentinamente, dejándola expuesta una vez más a los gritos de la gente. En lo que la pastilla hacia efecto, Níquel volvió a caer presa de los gritos de la gente.

Sin embargo, hubo un gritó que hizo que toda la multitud se callara.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Yake—. Hermanos y hermanas, no dejemos que nuestra cólera caiga sobre una pobre niña que no es culpable de nada —el hombre se acercó a la chica—. Debemos de entender que ella es una víctima, no debemos dejarnos llevar por el odio y atacar a quien no se lo merece, nosotros somos mejores que ellos. Debemos ser mejores.

Dejando el micrófono a un lado, Yake se arrodilló y le ofreció la mano a Níquel para que esta se pudiera levantar. Cuando la chica la vio, pudo ver un rostro que parecía reflejar verdadera sinceridad, un rostro que parecía ofrecerle verdadera ayuda. Sin embargo.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Níquel tajantemente.

Sin poder ocultar su ira, Níquel simplemente le dio un potente golpe en el centro del pecho. Un golpe que pareció haber sido amortiguado por algo duro, pero que a su vez logró hacer retroceder y hacerle sentir un gran dolor al hombre.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la multitud se volvió loca y, en un frenesí de violencia, destruyeron la barricada que los separaba del escenario e intentaron atacar sin piedad a una Níquel completamente paralizada.

La ira se fue en un instante, dejando a la chica completamente paralizada y a la merced de una turba iracunda que estaba dispuesta a lincharla. Sin embargo, Rotom logró que ella lo tomase con la mano y empezaran a volar lo más rápido que podían de ahí.

Mientras Yake recuperaba el aliento, el hombre desesperadamente buscaba el micrófono. Cuando lo encontró, rápidamente habló.

—¡Se-señores! —gritó, tosiendo—. Deténgase por favor, es una niña.

Sin embargo, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y un hombre sacó a un Crobat y le encargó atacar a Níquel. Aquello hizo enfurecer a Yake, el cual rápidamente les pidió a sus guardias que atraparan al hombre, mientras que él sacaba a un Staraptor.

—Desploma a ese Crobat —le ordenó.

De inmediato, el pokémon pájaro emprendió el vuelo y siguió a toda velocidad al intrépido Crobat que seguía sin piedad a Níquel.

La chica aún seguía en estado de shock, no podía procesar apenas nada mientras era levantada a duras penas por su Rotom, aquel pokémon no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder llevarla demasiado lejos, además de que el Crobat que los perseguía les ponía las cosas aún más complicadas.

Aunque estaba en un estado en el que apenas podía sentir algo, la entradora sintió un profundo dolor penetrante golpear de manera agresiva su espalda. Crobat había acertado una potente Onda Toxica en ella, en Shuppet y en Rotom, aquel ataque pareció envenenar a su pokémon y a ella misma.

Sin poder soportar más el peso y el cansancio, los tres cayeron desplomados hacia un árbol. Sus cuerpos cayeron de manera fuerte contra el suelo, amortiguados solo por las múltiples ramas de los árboles del bosque que, seguramente, les había rotó algunos huesos.

Crobat intentó volver a atacar, pero fue interceptado por un poderoso Pájaro Asado de Staraptor, Crobat terminó fuera de combate, siendo tomado por las poderosas garras de su adversario.

Antes de desmayarse, Níquel pudo observar como el pokémon pájaro le dedicó una mirada fría antes de retirarse tranquilamente del lugar, dejándole completamente sola en medio del bosque y con una profunda herida en la espalda.

 **[…]**

—¡Tengo que ir para allá! —gritó Diamond al ver como en la pantalla del televisor se apreciaba al Crobat persiguiendo a Níquel.

Todos se habían quedado viendo la transmisión en vivo de como Níquel defendía a Platinum y era posteriormente atacada por una multitud enojada. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo todos se quedaron en silencio, fue el ver a Níquel siendo atacada lo que hizo que Diamond rompiera el silencio.

—Yo también iré contigo —comentó Platinum, la cual expresaba bastante preocupación.

—No creo que sea buena idea —interrumpió Cynthia—. La gente debe estar demasiado alborotada, si te ven podrían hacerte daño.

—Eso no importa ahora, nuestra prioridad es Níquel y…

—Cynthia tiene razón —digo Diamond de manera seria—. No quiero ponerte en riesgo tampoco a ti.

Aquello sorprendió a Platinum, la mujer no esperaba que Diamond se opusiera tan repentinamente.

—Eso no importa, se cuidarme sola —comentó Platinum de manera agresiva.

—Platinum, la gente ahí a fuera está demasiado enojada, no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar y…

—Por Arceus, Diamond, ella también es mi… —se detuvo en seco— La volviste parte de esta familia al traerla aquí, y también soy responsable de lo que le pase, más por lo que ha hecho.

Diamond se quedó pensando por un minuto la situación. Platinum tenía razón, al final de cuentas ella fungía como madre de Platinum y debía estar al pendiente de la situación de la niña y ayudarla cuando fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, el hombre estaba consciente de que Platinum se expondría demasiado si saliera a la calle con él. La gente debía estar demasiado enojada y una aparición pública podría ocasionar una tragedia.

—Lo sé —con firmeza, Diamond tomó el hombro de Platinum— pero sigue siendo un riesgo demasiado alto, no quiero que te hagan daño a ti también. No puedo permitir eso.

—Lo dices como si no pudiese defenderme sola —gruñó con enojo—. Voy a ir te guste o no.

Para fortuna del hombre, una llamada al poké-reloj de Platinum le salvó de tener que llevarla a ella hasta ahí.

La llamada procedía de la junta directiva de su empresa, los cuales le pedían explicaciones rápidas de que estaba ocurriendo y si la veracidad de los videos presentados era verdad.

—Claro que es falso —dijo Platinum con rabia—. Deben de ser un montaje.

—Necesitamos que venga aquí para aclarar todo este tema, en especial a los medios —dijo el ejecutivo del otro lado del teléfono.

—No tengo tiempo, necesito ir a ese lugar a ayudar a Níquel.

—¿Acaso esta demente? La gente está demasiado alborotada y podrían hacerse más daño a usted o a la propia Níquel.

Aquello enojó aún más a Platinum, pareciese que todo el mundo conspirara en su contra para privarle de su obligación como madre adoptiva. Al escuchar aquello, la mujer simplemente colgó la llamada y devolvió la mirada a Diamond y Cynthia.

Y aunque estaba a punto de recriminarles por qué no la dejaban preocuparse por su hija, Diamond rápidamente sostuvo sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Platinum, cariño, no es que no quiera que te preocupes por Níquel, estoy consciente de que la aprecias lo suficiente como para no querer perderla, pero en estos momentos lo mejor es que te quedes en casa —el tono de Diamond parecía disminuir el enojo de la mujer—. No quiero imaginarme lo que podría pasarte si la multitud se abalanza sobre ti, es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola, Diamond —dijo con seriedad—. Además, es probable que a ti también te quieran atacar, no sé cuál es la diferencia.

—Que te convertiste en objetivo, y estoy segura de que no se limitaran al momento de descargar toda su furia en ti —dijo Cynthia, acercándoseles—. Se que no es sencillo, pero tienes que dejar todo en manos de Diamond.

—Es fácil decirlo, tú no tienes hijos —exclamó con rabia, volviendo a su estado inicial—. No puedo hacer lo que me piden, y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso en esta tontería.

—Platinum… —Diamond se quedó en silencio un momento—. No, no iras.

La mirada de Diamond cambió completamente. Platinum pudo ver en la cara de su esposo una mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo. La calidez y alegría habían desaparecido de su rostro, dando paso a una expresión completamente seria que asustó demasiado a Platinum.

La mujer tragó saliva, procesando aquella aterradora mirada que pensó que jamas vería en su vida. Su enojo se disipó, convirtiéndose en pura frustración y miedo, miedo al ver a su marido de aquella forma.

—De acuerdo —dijo seriamente—. Ve por ella, rápido.

Una vez llegados a un acuerdo, Diamond y Cynthia salieron rápidamente de la habitación, tomando rumbo hacia Ciudad Corazón para buscar a Níquel. Usarían el Garchomp de la campeona para poder llegar lo más rápido posible.

Mientras ambos montaban al pokémon, Cynthia pudo ver que, aunque Diamond mantenía aquella mirada seria, poco a poco esa expresión se cambiaba a una de duda, como si el hombre realmente dudase si hacia lo correcto o no.

—Lo hago para protegerlas —pensó Diamond.

Mientras los dos partían, Platinum se quedó de piedra en el lugar, procesando la actitud tan seria que Diamond le presentó. Jamás en su vida pensó que él le dedicaría aquella mirada.

Luego de unos minutos pensando en aquello, la mujer se sentó lentamente en su gran sillón y observó con detenimiento las innumerables fotos que colgaban de la pared de su sala.

—Lo lamento —dijo en silenció, mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

 **[…]**

 **28 de mayo, Ruta 213.**

El suave y tranquilo aire del verano golpeaba de manera calmada a los árboles de la tranquila ruta 213. La luna coronaba el firmamento, anunciando la llegada de la media noche.

Una pequeña fogata cerca de un pequeño charco se encontraba medio de aquel armonioso silencio y esa fría calma. Junto a la fogata, una chica parecía pensativa junto a sus pokémon.

Aunque la noche parecía traer consigo los peores miedos de la chica, estos miedos parecían estar encerrados, pues lo ojos de Rose no demostraban temor, solo reflejaban contradicciones y búsqueda de respuestas.

Kirlia comía tranquilamente una baya, Buneary se mantenía alerta y cuidaba del huevo pokémon y Frillish parecía dormido en el pequeño estanque donde se encontraban. Aunque todos los pokémon de la chica se mantengan al tanto de su entrenadora.

Rose no podía sacarse esas palabras que Troupy le había dicho horas antes. Buscaba de manera desesperada una respuesta concreta del porque ella luchaba, pero no encontraba nada en realidad.

—¿Acaso es que lucho por mis padres? ¿Lucho por obtener su orgullo? —se preguntó así misma, en silencio—. ¿Acaso no tengo autonomía?

Preguntas a las que no podía encontrar respuesta alguna. Rose miraba fijamente el agua del estanque en el cual podría verse reflejada gracias a la luz de la luna. El solo hecho de ver su reflejo le generaba aún más dudas.

—No lo comprendo, no comprendo cómo es que espere tanto este viaje y ni siquiera tengo un objetivo —susurro en silencio—. Soy la hija de un As del frente y de una líder de gimnasio, una persona así debería tener su objetivo claro, ¿no?

No podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada por aquel amargo hecho. Aquello no solo definía si su viaje tenía un sentido o no, también definía que es lo que ella quería convertirse a futuro.

—Líder de gimnasio, as del frente, alto mando, campeona… —hizo una breve pausa— todos aquellos puestos que podría ocupar, pero soy incapaz de verlo… esto debe defraudar a mis padres.

Un sentimiento sobrecogedor le llegó al decir aquellas últimas palabras. La chica simplemente abrazó sus piernas, ocultó su cabeza en ellas y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

—¿Có-cómo puedo hacerlos sentir orgullosos si ni siquiera sé qué hacer? —se preguntó con ligeros sollozos—. ¿De qué sirve ganar medallas si ni siquiera sé porque las quiero?

En ese instante la chica sacó una pequeña caja donde se encontraban sus dos medallas que había conseguido ganar. Al tocarlas y mancharlas un poco con sus lágrimas, Rose simplemente cerró el estuche de golpe y se tiró sobre la sabana que había tendido para dormir ahí.

La chica estaba demasiado cansada de buscar respuestas a aquellas preguntas que parecían quemarle por dentro. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró fijamente a las estrellas, como si en ellas pudiese encontrar consuelo.

Un sonido de llamada cortó de golpe la atmósfera reflexiva en la que se encontraba sumergida la chica. La sorpresa de Rose fue mayúscula cuando decidió ver quién era el que la llamaba. Sin perder tiempo, contestó.

—Buenas noches, abuelo Palmer —saludó Rose sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Abuelo? Te he dicho que me digas abuelito —recriminó Palmer desde el otro lado del pokéreloj.

—Lo siento, abuelito —dijo Rose con un gesto—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Así está mejor —aunque Palmer parecía estar alegre, su sonrisa se eliminó rápidamente al ver a su nieta en aquel estado—. Parece que menos mal que tú, ¿qué te pasa, mi pequeña algodón de azúcar?

—N-no me digas así, abuelo —Rose parecía levemente avergonzada—. No es nada, solo pienso.

—Pensar es algo bueno, pero parece que lo tuyo es más bien reflexión —comentó el hombre—. Adelante, cuéntame la verdad de lo que te ocurre.

Fue entonces que Rose decidió hablarle de todo lo que le ocurría hasta ese momento, detallándole sus dudas acerca de que era lo que buscaba en realidad con este viaje.

Palmer se quedó pensativo un momento al escuchar las palabras de su nieta. De alguna manera aquellas dudas le hacían recordar a su propio pasado, un pasado que realmente pocos conocían.

—Mi querida nieta, vaya que estas en un enrollo —dijo con una ligera risa—. Sabes, el objetivo de viajar no solo es conseguir un objetivo en particular, a veces puedes viajar parar buscar ese objetivo.

—P-pero ¿qué sentido tendría emprender una aventura si no sabes que es lo quieres? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Parece que no me escuchas, cariño —Palmer se cruzó de brazos—. Este viaje puede servirte para conocerte mejor, para saber qué es lo que realmente ambicionas y deseas. Muchas veces es más divertido lanzarse a lo desconocido sin saber que te encontraras del otro lado.

—No estoy segura de ello —limpiándose una lagrima—. Papá y mamá tuvieron sus objetivos claros cuando empezaron sus viajes, pero yo soy incapaz de saber qué es lo que quiero. Siento que los decepcionaría si supieran que ni siquiera sé lo que quiero en realidad.

—No digas esas cosas, mi pequeña —Palmer alzó la voz—. Tú padre inició su viaje pensando que había ganado un concurso con su mejor amigo, ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes ser As de frente. Además, estoy seguro de que todo lo que hagas los pondrá orgullosos, si yo lo estoy seguramente ellos también.

Una risa tímida salió de la boca de Rose, de alguna manera las palabras de aliento de su abuelo le ayudaban bastante a sentirse un poco mejor, pero de todas formas aún seguía con dudas.

—¿Por qué te planteas como objetivo conseguir un objetivo a largo plazo? —preguntó Palmer.

Rose hizo una mueca de confusión ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Rose estaba legítimamente confundida.

—Me refiero a que podrías aprovechar este viaje para descubrir que es lo que quieres a futuro —el hombre sonrió—. En Sinnoh hay muchas cosas que hacer; concursos, batallas, caza de bichos. Puedes intentar realizar cualquiera de esas actividades y encontrar que es aquello que más te apasione. Incluso podrías encontrar tu objetivo en esa pokédex que tienes.

Aquella idea parecía bastante coherente. Aunque sonara redundante, tal vez su objetivo podría ser encontrar un objetivo en sí. Aquello le presentó un mar de oportunidades a la carta.

—Tienes razón, abuelito —sonriendo tiernamente—. Puedo utilizar este viaje para encontrar un motivo para luchar, y lo mejor es que puede ser lo que sea. Muchas gracias por lo consejos.

—No es nada, mi algodón de azúcar, siempre estoy aquí para cuando necesites ayuda —dijo con una sincera sonrisa—. Tengo fe en que lograras encontrar tu objetivo y lo lograras.

—Así lo haré —aunque estaba confiada, un rápido bostezó salió de sus labios.

—Bueno, creo que te dejare dormir por esta ocasión —riendo levemente—. Pero prométeme que mañana le contaras todas tus aventuras a tu abuelito, ¿de acuerdo?

—Así lo haré, suerte con tu investigación abuelito, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero Rose, buenas noches.

Y con esa linda despedida, Rose colgó el teléfono y se dispuso finalmente a dormir. Sentía como un mundo de oportunidades se abría ante sus ojos y le extendía las manos. Ciertamente Rose se sentía bastante más libre ahora.

Finalmente, la chica devolvió a todos sus pokémon a sus pokébolas y se cubrió con una manta para poder dormir. En la mañana el mundo recibiría a una nueva y prometedora Rose Jerico.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Pueblo Sosiego**

—¡Ah! —gritó Níquel desde una cama de hospital.

Luego de estar más de cinco horas desmayada, Níquel finalmente se despertó de golpe, viéndose dentro de una gran habitación de hospital. La chica se encontraba con brazo enyesado, suero conectado a su cuerpo y un profundo dolor en las costillas y en la cabeza.

El pequeño grito de Níquel alertó a Cynthia y a Diamond, los cuales rápidamente se acercaron a la chica en cama.

—Níquel, finalmente despertaste —dijo Cynthia con alegría.

—Gracias a Arceus —sin perder tiempo, Diamond abrazó con delicadeza a Níquel—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—N-no estoy segura —dijo Níquel, ligeramente avergonzada—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Sosiego, aparentemente un pokémon te atacó —informó Cynthia, la cual se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pokémon? —la chica intentó hacer memoria, aunque dicho proceso hizo que le doliera la cabeza—. No recuerdo mucho, creo que era un Crobat o algo así… ¿Ustedes me trajeron aquí?

—Bueno, más bien fue él —Diamond se apartó ligeramente, dejando ver a un pokémon acostado en una silla.

Al apreciarlo mas cerca, Níquel se dio cuenta que aquel pokémon que la había traído era un Zangoose. El pokémon parecía estar dormido, pero rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a Níquel.

—Así que un pokémon me trajo hasta aquí —la chica parecía bastante confundida—. Gracias, supongo.

El pokémon solo movió la cabeza y se volvió a retirar a su mesa para poder dormir más tiempo.

Níquel intentó sentarse en la cama, pero un dolor todavía peor que el de sus costillas se hizo presente en su espalda. Rápidamente la chica volvió a caer en la cama, adolorida.

—Maldito Crobat —masculló con ira, para luego volver a levantarse de golpe—. ¡¿Que le pasó al huevo?!

—Tranquila, el huevo se encuentra bien, solo Shuppet y Rotom recibieron algunos daños, pero ya se encuentran mejor —Cynthia se acercó a la chica y puso su mano en su hombro—. Creo que será mejor que guardes reposo, estas demasiado herida.

Con alivió, Níquel volvió a recostarse en su cama.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien —confesó Diamond con una sonrisa—. No creo que sea buena idea que sigas siendo tan impulsiva.

—Yo… —haciendo una pausa para pensarlo— No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tengo mucho en que pensar ahora —la chica miró a otro lado—. ¿Platinum piensa venir?

—Claro, vendrá en cuanto pueda…

—Que no lo haga, no quiero verla ahora —dijo con una mirada sombría.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron bastante a los presentes, más a Cynthia. Le parecía increíble como la chica había hecho tanto para defenderla para que al final no desease verla.

Diamond por su parte se sintió mal al escuchar aquella petición.

—Níquel, Platinum está muy preocupada por ti…

—No me importa, no quiero verla ahora —interrumpió de manera agresiva.

—Pero Níquel, ella es tu…

—Ella no es mi madre, Diamond —Níquel parecía estar muy enojada—. Solo quiero descansar y estar sola, por favor.

Aquella actitud le dolió bastante a Diamond, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que hablada de una forma tan fría y seria desde la primera vez que fue a vivir a su casa.

—Níquel, no creo que esa sea la forma correcta de hablarle a Diamond —comentó Cynthia—. Platinum ha estado cuidándote desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente está preocupada por ti.

—No me interesa —respondió—. Solo quiero estar sola, y eso también la incumbe a usted —el odio en sus palabras era palpable—. No quiero ser grosera con usted, solo quiero estar sola.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a Cynthia. A la campeona le parecía increíble que aquella chica que había conocido hace tiempo y que le hablaba con mucho respeto y admiración ahora le hablase de aquella forma. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le hacía entender por qué se comportaba así.

—De acuerdo, te dejaremos sola —dijo Diamond, acariciando el cabello de la chica—. Solo piénsalo un poco, Platinum también te quiere, ¿vale?

—No te prometo nada —Níquel hizo un puchero.

—Estaremos a fuera de todas formas, por si ocupas algo —Diamond se despidió y comenzó a irse.

Rápidamente los dos adultos salieron de la habitación, dejando a una enojada y frustrada Níquel que deseaba no saber nada de nadie, solo deseaba dormir y salir pronto de aquella maldita habitación.

—Ella está enojada —comentó Cynthia, levemente preocupada.

—Siempre lo está, pero esta vez está peor —dijo Diamond, aún más preocupado—. Seguramente el ver a Platinum en esos videos la hizo enojarse aún más.

—Pero todo es un montaje, ¿no?

—Honestamente no lo sé, no he hablado con Platinum respecto a eso —Diamond se pasó la mano por la cara—. Solo espero que se le pase pronto el enojo, no quiero que vuelvan a pelear entre ellas.

Diamond recordó con amargura la primera vez que Níquel y Platinum se conocieron. Él pensó que aquellas dolorosas peleas entre ambas habían muerto en el olvido, pero parecía que esas peleas solo habían tenido una tregua, tregua que estaba a punto de romperse.

También pensó en Platinum. Su esposa seguramente también estaría pasando por otro mal momento con aquellas acusaciones, más aún con la actitud que él había tomado para protegerla.

La realidad era que, en el momento, él no se planteó por un segundo si aquellos videos eran reales, solo estaba interesado en resguardar la seguridad de su esposa y de su hija adoptiva. Pero ahora que su mente estaba más fría, el hombre no estaba seguro si Platinum era capaz de hacer esas cosas.

Se maldijo, se maldijo asimismo por no poder creer de manera ciega en su esposa. Sabía que Platinum no era una mala persona ni mucho menos, pero era consciente de que ella hacia cosas extremas para lograr sus objetivos.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron un lio mental, lio que fue aliviado cuando Cynthia le propuso ir por un café, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y necesitaban relajarse un poco después de una tarde tan llena de emociones.

El café del hospital era, bueno, un café relativamente pasable, pero a Diamond le bastó para poder calmarse un poco y relajarse.

—No sabía que fueras una persona que le gustara el café —dijo Cynthia, curiosa.

—Solo cuando estoy demasiado tenso —respondió Diamond—. Realmente le agradezco que nos ayude con esto, ha sido de gran ayuda.

—No tienes que agradecer, Diamond, Platinum, Pearl y tú son como de mi familia —dijo Cynthia sonriendo.

—Bueno, supongo que es como la hermana mayor de nosotros tres —dijo en broma—. Pero ya es muy tarde, si quiere puede volver a casa a descansar, yo me quedare a cuidar a Níquel.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí y no me gustaría dejarlos abandonados —dijo, tomando un sorbo de café—. Además, aún tengo que hablar con Níquel acerca de…

—Señor Diamond —una enfermera corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ambos.

Al escuchar a la enfermera, Diamond y Cynthia se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó Diamond, asustado.

—Es su hija, Níquel —la mujer trató de recuperar el aliento—. Ha huido de su habitación.

* * *

 **La dinamica Diamond-Platinum-Níquel es complicada, ¿no?**

 **¿Ustedes trabajan o estudian?**

 **¿Me pasan sus codigos de amigo de la Switch?**


	13. Entrada Doce

**Hey, hola a todos UvU**

 **Bueno, como es costumbre he llegado tarde una vez mas :´c.**

 **Lamento el retraso, enserio tuve serias dificultades para escribir este capitulo en especifico, realmente este es un punto de quiebre y quería tratarlo de la mejor manera (y aún así dudo haberlo logrado)**

 **Este capitulo define muchas cosas, y espero que realmente les llame la atención.**

 **Bueno, no me enrollo mas, espero les guste.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 12: Vs Spiritomb**

 **29 de mayo, Pueblo Sosiego**

La puerta se cerró de repente, dejando a Níquel sola en aquella habitación de hospital. La chica realmente deseaba estar sola y procesar todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba significativamente dañado, su mente parecía estarlo aún más. El solo hecho de recordar a la turba enfurecida yendo a por ella le hizó taparse la cara con su mano útil y desplazarla lentamente hacia abajo, como si buscase pensar que todo ello había sido un sueño.

Gritos, gritos se podían escuchar dentro de su cabeza, aquellas voces enardecidas parecían destrozar lentamente la poca comodidad que a Níquel le quedaba. Aquellos alaridos parecían recordarle gritos de un pasado enterrado, un trauma del que creía haberse librado.

—Por Arceus, debo estar volviéndome loca —dijo Níquel en silenció, tratando de distraer su mente.

Aquel intento fue en vano, pues aquellos gritos de su cabeza le devolvieron a la mente una vieja secuela que había provocado una herida en su muslo. Lentamente, los recuerdos emanaron hasta convertirse en algo más perturbador.

En su mente, Níquel logró visualizarse de niña, jugando tranquilamente en la choza de su abuela. De pronto, cuatro niños mayores llegaron al pequeño sitio de juegos donde la niña estaba tranquila.

Con horror, la chica recordó como los niños se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia ella y la empezaron a golpear y gritar. Los gritos salvajes de los niños parecieran intensificarse más y más hasta el punto de fusionarse con los gritos de la turba.

A su vez, mientras la chica se tapaba uno de sus oídos, la chica parecía sentir los golpes de sus recuerdos. Aquellos pequeños puños parecían causar un inmenso dolor, tanto como el que causaron en aquel tiempo cuando aquellos niños la atacaron.

El punto más álgido fue cuando recordó el origen de su cortada. En su mente, Níquel recordó como uno de los niños, el más alto, sacó una navaja e intentó romper su ropa, causándole algunas heridas en sus brazos y una enorme rajada en su muslo derecho.

Aquello hizo que Níquel soltara un gritó seco y apenas audible, sintiendo el dolor que sintió en aquel entonces.

—Paren… paren —dijo entre lágrimas, tratando de eliminar esos recuerdos de su mente—. Por favor, paren…

Afortunadamente, su mente estaba dispuesta a terminar este pequeño martirio. Aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieron lentamente, a la vez que los gritos parecieron cesar y el dolor desapareció.

Un nuevo recuerdo se hizo presente, uno donde su abuela parecía curar sus heridas y, de manera despectiva, le recomendaba jamás confiar en nadie, jamás meter las manos en el fuego por nadie y jamás aceptar nada de nadie.

Aquellos consejos parecían tomar más fuerza ahora que analizaba la situación. Viendo su brazo rotó y sus múltiples heridas, Níquel comenzó a sentir un gran sentimiento de enojo contra Platinum, un sentimiento nacido de la rabia de haberla defendido cuando ella había hecho mal.

Los videos eran claros y la evidencia contundente, al menos para ella en ese momento. Aunque había una parte de ella que deseaba que no fuese verdad, la realidad era que ella parecía convencerse poco a poco de que aquella si era Platinum.

—Platinum Berlitz… —dijo en silenció, tratando de calmar su ira.

La rabia parecía consumirla lentamente, una llama aterradora que parecía hacerla entrar en calor. No pudiendo aguantar el calor, la chica simplemente se levantó de su cama y abrió de manera torpe la ventana, esperando el aire fresco de la noche.

Esta acción alertó a Zangoose, el cual se levantó y se acercó a la chica de manera cautelosa hasta poder tocar su mano, la cual parecía estar ardiendo. Níquel entonces se dio la vuelta y analizó al pokémon.

Distrayendo su mente, Níquel comenzó a preguntarse el interés que tenía el pokémon con ella. Después de todo, le parecía raro que un pokémon como lo era Zangoose se preocupara por una simple extraña que había caído en el bosque.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

No hubo respuesta más allá de la mirada seria y ligeramente enojada de Zangoose, el cual parecía estar buscando algo en ella, algo en particular que no hubiera visto en otro entrenador.

—Bueno, supongo que no eres alguien muy parlanchín —bufó de manera molesta—. Tengo en mucho que pensar, así que si lo deseas puedes irte.

Zangoose no parecía inmutarse ante las palabras de Níquel, la cual rápidamente se comenzó a desesperar por tener a un pokémon tan sumamente molesto. La chica decidió ignorar al pokémon y mirar hacia el oscuro bosque.

Mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y su temperatura parecía disminuir, la chica deseaba pasar el rato afuera. Había algo en aquel entorno que le parecía mucho más acogedor que la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, no quería llevarse a ninguno de sus pokémon con ella, quería estar en completa soledad para reflexionar sobre lo de Platinum. No es que sus pokémon no le importaran, era solo que ella pensaba mejor cuando estaba en completa soledad, sin nadie cerca y en un entorno completamente tranquilo y relajado.

Rápidamente, la chica tomó la pokébola de su Frillish que estaba en la mesa y le habló.

—Debo irme unas horas, necesito que cuides de los demás por mí, en especial al huevo —ordenó de manera seria—. No tardare en volver, solo necesito tiempo.

Frillish no entendió la situación, pero rápidamente aceptó con una mirada confiada. La chica entonces dejó al pokémon en la mesa y volvió a mirar hacia al bosque, decidida a adentrarse en él.

Estando en la planta baja, la chica no tendría demasiados problemas para escabullirse hacia el bosque. Después de todo, ella era buena en eso de entrar y salir de diversos sitios.

Aunque con mucha dificultad y algo de dolor, Níquel logró salir de la habitación con un ligero salto y se adentró lentamente hacia el bosque. Buscando un lugar donde pudiese pensar.

Por su lado, Zangoose también salió y comenzó a seguir de manera sigilosa a la chica, guardando en su pelaje un extraño artefacto que quería darle a la chica. El pokémon estaba decidido a entregarle aquella pieza a la entrenadora. Había encontrado a la elegida.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 212**

La madrugada en el bosque era bastante placentera para Rose y sus pokémon. Con el fuego apagado, ella y su equipo disfrutaban de un relajante y reparador sueño nocturno.

Aunque la calma que había alrededor era bastante inquietante, Rose parecía disfrutarla plácidamente mientras dormía. Tanto así que la chica no notó la presencia de un pequeño ser que se acercaba a su pequeño campamento.

La pequeña criatura color plata se acercó a la mochila de la entrenadora y comenzó a husmear entre las cosas que tenía en ella. Aunque el ruido que hacia la criatura era notable, el sueño profundo de Rose le impidió percatarse de su presencia.

No fue hasta que su pokédex comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido que Rose finalmente despertó de golpe.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Rose, despertando a sus pokémon.

Al escuchar el grito, la criatura dio un paso hacia atrás y salió de la mochila, mirando de forma intimidadora a la entrenadora. Rose estaba ligeramente atontada, por lo que le tomó tiempo poder enfocar a la criatura.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó, asustada.

El pokémon pareció molestarse y se acercó rápidamente a la entrenadora para intentar atacarla. La chica se hizo rápidamente para atrás, estampándose contra un árbol. El pokémon trató de atacarla dándole un cabezazo con su cabeza de tuerca, pero Rose pudo esquivarlo tirándose a un lado.

—¿Qué clase de pokémon eres tú? —preguntó con sorpresa, levantándose poco a poco.

El pokémon se recuperó rápidamente e intentó volver a embestir a la chica, pero Buneary salió en la ayuda de su entrenadora desviando el ataque con su Puño Drenaje.

—Distráelo Bunny —dijo Rose aun mareada.

Buneary aceptó y rápidamente se puso en posición para pelear contra la criatura mientras Rose se estabilizaba. Cuando la chica finalmente lo hizo, rápidamente fue hacia su mochila y tomó su pokédex, la cual parecía estar "mordida" por el pokémon.

—Así que por eso sonó —dijo la chica, prendiendo su pokédex—. Bueno, veamos que eres tú.

Para su fortuna, la pokédex seguía funcionando. El aparato encendió una luz flash para poder visualizar al pokémon que Rose quería ver. Luego de analizarlo, la pokédex dio un resultado.

"Meltan, el pokémon tuerca. Parece ser un pokémon singular y no nativo en la región de Sinnoh, se recomienda altamente su captura para su posterior análisis" emitió la pokédex.

—¿Un pokémon mítico? Eso significa que…

Rose no pudo terminar su frase, pues Meltan logró cargar un poderoso Foco Resplandor que iluminó toda la zona y dejó a Buneary fuera de combate.

—¡Bunny! —gritó Rose, acercándose a su pokémon.

Buneary estaba fuera de combate, pero no presentaba problemas mayores. Aquello había confirmado la teoría de Rose, Meltan debía ser alguien realmente fuerte.

—Deberé ir con todo —la chica metió a su Buneary a su pokébola y sacó a sus otros dos pokémon—. ¡Frill y Kir, necesitó su ayuda!

Ambos pokémon aparecieron, listos para pelear contra aquel pequeño pero poderoso adversario. Meltan parecía bastante enojado y listo para acabar con aquellos pokémon.

—¡Estrategia 16! —gritó Rose.

Al escuchar su instrucción, Kirlia se rodeó de un aura rosa, mientras que Frillish lanzó varias Bolas Sombras al objetivo. Meltan rápidamente esquivó todos los ataques e intentó atacar a Kirlia con un Foco Resplandor.

Sin embargo, Frillish contuvo el ataque haciendo uso de Escaldar, creando un choque de ataques que se anularon entre ellos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rose.

De inmediato, Kirlia alzó los brazos y los lanzó hacia abajo, dejando caer todas las bolas de energía que Meltan había esquivado y que Kirlia había mantenido en el aire. A su vez, Frillish usó Salpicar, golpeando de manera directa a Meltan.

Una gran bola de humo se formó alrededor del pokémon, el cual resultó levemente herido, sorprendiendo a Rose y a sus compañeros.

—Sí que eres fuerte —Rose parecía algo asustada—. Usen la estrategia…

Para su sorpresa, Meltan repentinamente comenzó a atacar de manera descontrolada hacia los alrededores, como si hubiese algo entre los árboles que considerara más peligroso que la propia Rose.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —se preguntó.

Rápidamente, la chica escuchó los pasos de muchas personas y pokémon acercándose. Lo que más la asustó fue el sonido de la cota de malla golpeándose entre sí.

La chica se quedó paralizada, pensando que aquellas personas tal vez serían los miembros del Team Age o el Team Right. Un miedo absoluto la invadió, miedo que de inmediato pudo sentir Kirlia, la cual rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la empujó hacia los arboles

Entrando en razón, Rose corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, mirando con terror como varios Magmar aparecían justo enfrente de Meltan y lo atacaron con varios Lanzallamas.

Para su horrible sorpresa, Meltan quedó rápidamente fuera de combate, momento en el cual aparecieron varios hombres vistiendo armaduras de cota de malla. No había duda, aquellos eran miembros de alguno de los equipos criminales de los que Rose había escuchado hablar.

De entre los miembros destacaba una mujer que parecía llevar una armadura de hierro. La mujer, de elegante pelo rojizo y piel morena clara, se acercó al derrotado Meltan, sacó un contenedor en forma de pila e introdujo al pokémon dentro de él.

—¡He aquí la condestable Mónica al habla, hemos realizado con éxito la captura del espécimen 10! —dijo la mujer a través de un comunicador.

—"Perfecto, tráiganlo rápido para empezar con el experimento" —se escuchó desde el otro lado del parlante.

La mujer asintió y colgó el comunicador. Luego de eso, uno de los hombres se acercó a ella.

—Condestable, hemos encontrado la mochila de quien peleaba contra el espécimen —dijo el hombre, dándole la mochila a la niña.

La mujer tomó la mochila y la analizó levemente. Buscó dentro de la misma y encontró la tarjeta de entrenador de la chica y su poké-reloj.

—"Rose Jericó" —leyó desde la tarjeta—.La hija de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo, es demasiado peligroso dejarla huir. Búsquenla y denle el dulce alivió de la muerte—ordenó, poniendo las cosas en la mochila—. Después incineren esto junto con ella —lanzándole la mochila al hombre que la encontró—. Yo me hare cargó de llevar el espécimen junto a mi brigada. En marcha.

Con un paso elegante, la mujer y algunos miembros la siguieron hasta su base. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros comenzaron a dispersarse para buscar a Rose.

Fue entonces que la chica comenzó a sentir pánico, inmovilizándose por completo. La chica estaba a tan solo unos metros de una pandilla de criminales que estaban dispuestos a matarla en cuanto la encontrasen.

Aunque sus pokémon querían sacarla de ahí, ellos sabían que si salían alertarían a los miembros, provocando que la encontraran más rápido. Lo único que podían hacer era rezar para que Rose se moviera.

Para su fortuna, no hubo necesidad de hacer ninguna de aquellas dos opciones. Rose sintió como algo extraño tapaba su boca, algo parecido a una mano que impidió que ella gritara. Sin embargo, no podía ver nada, inclusive cuando tomó lo que parecía tapar su boca.

—No digas nada —escuchó rose.

De manera misteriosa, un pequeño artefacto se alzó en el aire y se posó en su camisa, a la vez que algo parecía tomar su mano. Al momento de tocar su camisa, Rose vio con horror como su cuerpo parecía volverse invisible de manera paulatina hasta volverse completamente indetectable.

—Escucha con cuidado, a la cuenta de tres te dejare de taparte la boca y te sacare de aquí, lo único que debes hacer es no gritar, ¿entiendes? —la voz, aparentemente femenina, tenía un tono bastante serio—. A menos que quieras morir aquí, harás lo que digo. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

La boca de Rose fue liberada y su mano fue jalada con fuerza hacia a dentro del bosque. Aunque la chica no entendía la situación, rápidamente guardó silencio y siguió rápidamente a la persona que parecía estarla salvando. No sabía a donde iban con exactitud, pero estaba segura de que sería a un mejor lugar que donde estaban.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 209**

Un suspiro, con su suspiro Níquel comenzó su pequeña meditación acerca de lo ocurrido. La chica había encontrado un claro donde pudo sentarse y relajarse, deseando encontrar respuesta en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Sin absolutamente ninguna alma cerca, la chica se sentó en el pasto con bastante dificultad. Aunque su cuerpo le dolía bastante, la chica estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en su dolor.

"A pesar de haber vivido con ella por algo de tiempo, aún no estoy segura si ella sería capaz de hacer algo así" pensó Níquel en medio de un silenció tétrico. "Además, el video podría estar editado, ¿no? Es posible modificar caras, ¿no?".

Era un problema bastante difícil de resolver. Aunque parecía que estaba más dispuesta a defender la idea de que todo aquello era mentira, algo dentro de ella le decía que el video podría ser verdadero.

"Yake solo busca ganar votos, no parece tener ninguna mortificación por hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlos. Sin embargo, el tipo estaba demasiado confiado, nunca titubeo, era como si realmente supiera que aquello que decía era verdad".

"Sin embargo, Platinum no es el tipo de persona que haga trampa, aunque es cierto que el dinero corrompe" la chica cerró los ojos fuertemente. "Además, ¿por qué daría dinero para agilizar trámites que eventualmente le darían? No tiene sentido".

El viento seguía soplando, enfriando lentamente a la chica cuya cabeza parecía ir a mil por hora. Su cabeza procesaba tanta información que era incapaz de no sobrecalentarse.

"Lo único que tendría sentido es el caso de la profesora, pero Moon y Platinum no tienen ninguna parentesco más allá de las fotos".

Níquel recordó la foto colgada en la sala principal de la mansión. En aquella foto podía apreciarse a Platinum, Moon y Rowan juntos en el laboratorio de este último. A decir verdad, esa era la única foto que Níquel había visto sobre Moon.

"Tal vez debería preguntarle a Platinum… Tal vez deba confiar en su palabra en lugar que la de un mediocre candidato que solo busca votos, tal vez esa sea la mejor opción" Níquel parecía llegar a un punto lógico.

La chica se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, la mejor opción que podía tomar ahora era hablar con Platinum del tema directamente, después de todo ella era la principal involucrada en esto y sería incapaz de mentirle, más aún cuando ella la defendió en público. Esa era la respuesta.

Parecería que la chica llegó a esa conclusión de manera rápida, pero al abrir sus ojos y ver la hora, Níquel se dio cuenta que habían pasado tres horas desde que se había escapado del lugar.

Lo que más extraño le pareció fue no escuchar a ninguna persona cerca buscándola. A pesar de las numerosas llamadas perdidas, la chica no había sentido ningún indicio de alguien buscándola.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se levantó, un ruido detrás suyo se hizo presente. Al voltear con rapidez, la chica pudo ver a Zangoose, lo cual le hizo soltar un pequeño susto.

—¡¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?! —preguntó la chica, asustada.

Zangoose no respondió, simplemente se quedó con una mirada penetrante hacia ella. Níquel bufó, levemente molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No es divertido que me estés viendo con esa cara —la chica se molestó bastante.

Fue entonces que el pokémon sacó aquello que llevaba consigo entre su pelaje. La darle el extraño aparato metálico, Níquel se quedó completamente en shock al verlo.

El aparato en cuestión era el poké-reloj de Moon, el cual tenía muy poca batería y en la pantalla se mostraba el contacto de Níquel. Aquello asustó mucho a la entrenadora, la cual soltó el artefacto.

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste? —interrogó, con miedo.

Zangoose simplemente apuntó hacia la enorme torre que se erigía hacia el sur; La Torre Perdida. No había dudas, la profesora debía estar en problemas. Dentro de su mente apareció la duda del por qué Zangoose estaba avisándole de aquello, pero esa duda no tenía importancia ante la preocupación de Níquel.

—Debo ir rápido —la chica quiso partir, pero rápidamente recordó que se encontraba sin pokémon—. Por el amor de Arceus, olvide mis pokémon en el hospital, tal vez pueda ir i…

Antes de que Níquel diese la vuelta, Zangoose la detuvo y la miró con determinación, mostrándole que podía contar con su fuerza. Ante tal acto, Níquel simplemente suspiró.

—Bueno, será mejor que nada —aceptando la ayuda—. Vayamos.

Dicho eso, ambos comenzaron su viaje hasta la torre, torre que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Aunque Níquel deseaba correr, su condición actual le impedía el poder realizar dicha acción, limitándola a trotar torpemente y con algo de dolor.

Lo que ella no sabía era que, en el suelo donde había estado sentada, se encontraba manchado de rojo, un rojo bastante profundo y que se ocultaba con la penumbra de la noche.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 212**

El suave sonido del caudal del rio fue interrumpido por la intrépida llegada de dos seres invisibles. Luego de correr por bastante rato, uno de los seres logró desactivar el extraño campo de invisibilidad que los cubría.

Uno de esos seres era Rose, la cual seguía asustada y confusa sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Mientras la chica se tiraba al suelo, su salvadora dejaba al descubierto su persona.

Se trata de una chica de pelo negro y piel clara, la chica vestía una especie de ropa deportiva de color azul marino que se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, una extraña pulsera comunicadora y un cinturón donde parecía guardar pokémon y objetos.

Lo más intrigante era la extraña mascara que la chica llevaba encima. Una máscara con dos gigantescos círculos azules en el área de los ojos y unas ventilas en la boca. Al verla, Rose quedó bastaste asustada.

—Aquí la agente AquaCute, logre resguardar a la civil, pero los miembros del Team Age capturaron a Meltan y se dirigen a su base, cambio —dijo la chica.

—La recibo agente AquaCute, enviaremos de inmediato a más agentes para detener la amenaza, usted encargase de enviar a la civil a un lugar seguro e intente volver a su misión, cambio y fuera —dijo una voz rasposa desde el comunicador.

La chica simplemente aceptó y apagó su comunicador. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a una Rose completamente sorprendida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica.

—S-si —dijo tartamudeando—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Agente AquaCute, de la policía internacional —la chica le ofreció la mano—. Tuviste mucha suerte de que encontráramos.

—¿Policía Internacional? ¿Dónde trabaja el señor Handsome? —Rose se levantó gracias a la ayuda.

—Entre muchos otros —la chica miró con detenimiento a Rose—. ¿Qué hacías en el área?

—Bu-bueno, solo estaba durmiendo y apareció ese Meltan y luego esos sujetos —confesó.

—Ya entiendo, este no es un buen sitio para hacer un campamento —la chica comenzó a buscar algo en su intercomunicador—. Te llevare de vuelta a Ciudad Corazon con unos de mis compañeros, no deberían tardar mucho.

—Espere —Rose interrumpió de golpe—. Esos sujetos tienen mi mochila, en ella tenía a un huevo que debo cuidar.

Lo había olvidado, Rose siempre dejaba el huevo dentro de su mochila, y justo ahora ese huevo estaba bajo el poder de aquella organización criminal. El solo pensar en que harían con él le hacía temblar.

—Lo siento, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto —el tono de la agente era bastante serio—. Es demasiado peligroso arriesgarse.

—Pe-pero, es mi pokémon —replicó Rose—. ¿No existe alguna forma de recuperarle?

La agente se quedó pensando unos momentos. Aquella idea podría suponer el fallo de toda su misión, misión que ya había cambiado drásticamente al introducir a Rose en la ecuación. Además, seguramente sus superiores le regañarían.

Sin embargo, un pequeño resplandor en el bolsillo de Rose llamó la atención de la agente.

—¿Acaso lo que traes ahí es una pokédex? —preguntó, curiosa.

—S-si —la chica rápidamente sacó su pokédex—. Me la entregó la profesora Moon.

—Ya veo, entonces debes ser una pokédex holder —la chica tocó su barbilla, a la vez que se mordió el labio con disgusto—. De acuerdo, te ayudare a recuperar tu mochila, pero tendrás que acompañarme en mi misión.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Rose con sorpresa.

—No grites, nos podrían descubrir —la agente se enojó bastante—. Solo necesitó que hagas exactamente lo que ordene para que podamos salir con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Seguiremos al sujeto que tiene tu mochila, con algo de suerte nos llevara a su guarida.

La idea de ser parte de la misión de esta agente era algo que aterró a Rose. Ya había experimentado de primera mano el miedo que infundían los del Team Age, pero ir directamente a su base le causaba todavía más terror.

Sin embargo, el recordatorio de su huevo y de las cosas que podrían hacerle le hizo tomar un poco de valor. Y aunque temblando, Rose aceptó.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos —la chica revisó su pulsera—. La energía de los dispositivos de invisibilidad debería soportar unas cuatro horas, con ellos podremos seguirlos.

De inmediato, el extraño aparato gris que tenía Rose en su camisa se activó y la volvió invisible.

—De acuerdo, sígueme —la agente tomó la mano de la entrenadora y la guio—. Recuerda no hacer ningún ruido, el éxito de la misión depende de ello.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Torre Perdida**

La Torre Perdida se alzaba intimidantemente en el desolado valle de la Ruta 209. El silenció era capaz de erizar la piel de todo aquel que osara acercase lo suficiente. Sin embargo, Níquel y Zangoose no parecieron verse intimidados por aquella estética amenazante.

Caminando de manera apresurara y torpe, Níquel paso por el umbral de la entrada y avanzó entre las tumbas del primer piso. Aunque la estética era terriblemente escalofriante, la chica sentía una especie de nostalgia al estar rodeada de tantas tumbas.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Níquel.

Zangoose entonces apuntó hacia una gran tumba que estaba al fondo. Cuando Níquel se acercó, pudo apreciar que la tumba estaba ligeramente abierta. Con algo de cuidado, la chica movió con su pie la tapa de la tumba, revelando unas escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo.

Usando como guía las pocas antorchas que había, la chica lentamente descendió por las tétricas y deterioradas escaleras de piedra. Y aunque le parecía curioso este extraño camino secreto, su mente estaba más concentrada en rescatar a la profesora.

Rápidamente, la chica comenzó a sentir un cansancio tremendo. Le costaba respirar con normalidad y su piel sudaba de manera exagerada, a la vez que sus pies le comenzaban a doler. Sin embargo, aquellos síntomas no parecían detener su firme paso.

Luego de unos cuantos escalones, la chica se encontró con una extraña sustancia viscosa de color negro que estaba por todos lados. Aunque intentó tocarla, Zangoose la detuvo y le dijo con la mirada que no la tocara.

—De acuerdo, parece que te sabes mover por aquí —digo la entrenadora—. Sigamos.

El recorrido siguió, encontrándose con cada vez más sustancia negra y un calor que lentamente se volvía inaguantable. Se sentía como si estuvieran dentro de un horno.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la chica finalmente pudo ver el final de aquel camino. A su vez, escuchó fuertes ruidos procedentes del final de las escaleras. Sin perder tiempo, la chica apresuró su paso.

Llegando hasta el final de las escaleras, la chica se encontró con un gigantesco cuarto. Un tétrico y horripilante cuarto que le heló la sangre.

El cuarto estaba hecho completamente de roca sólida, cubierto en su mayoría por aquella extraña sustancia oscura. En aquella extraña masa había bastantes pokémon atrapados, algunos de aspecto más saludable y otros completamente secos, como si algo les hubiese drenado su energía vital.

Lo más sorprendente para Níquel fue ver a quienes estaba buscando. Moon, Gold, Crystal y Titan se encontraban pegados a la pared, con sus cuerpos notablemente deteriorados y delgados, pero vivos. Ver a aquellas personas de aquella manera le dio un gran escalofrió y miedo.

Al girar la mirada pudo ver a un entrenador que le resultó familiar. Aquel chico parecía estar usando un Sableye y peleaba contra el pokémon responsable de todo este lio. Sobre una gigantesca tumba, un poderoso Spiritomb se alzaba de manera intimidante, peleando contra el pobre entrenador.

—" _Vaya, parece que tenemos visitas_ " —una voz sonó en la cabeza de Níquel.

Rápidamente el entrenador volteó y miró a Níquel. Aquel se trataba de Harold, el hijo de Fantina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harold, ligeramente enojado.

—Lo mismo preguntó yo —dijo Níquel, caminando lentamente hasta los cuerpos de Moon.

Antes de poder acercarse más, un gigantesco muro de aquella extraña sustancia se alzó frente a ella.

—" _Es de muy mala educación tocar la comida ajena_ " —dijo la misma voz—. "Si los quieres, deberás derrotarme".

Volteando, Níquel se percató que aquella voz provenía de Spiritomb, el cual parecía comunicarse a través de la telepatía.

—Estoy aquí pare derrotar a este maldito monstruo —Harold parecía bastante enojado—. No te entrometas, yo solo puedo contra esta bestia.

—" _Sobrestimas tus posibilidades, niño_ " —dijo la voz una vez más.

—¡Sableye, usa Bola Sombra! —gritó.

El pokémon siniestro rápidamente se alzó e intentó atacar a su oponente, pero Spiritomb rápidamente logró esquivar el ataque, ocultándose en la extraña sustancia que rodeaba el lugar.

De inmediato, Spiritomb apareció justo enfrente de Sableye. Cuando este intentó volver a golpearlo, Spiritomb atacó primero con Golpe Bajo, causándole un gran daño.

—Uno ataque así no me detendrá —Harold parecía determinado—. Sableye, Excavar.

El pokémon rápidamente se introdujo en la tierra, buscando el momento idóneo para poder atacar. Sin embargo, Spiritomb sabía perfectamente como contrarrestar esa técnica.

— _"No hay nada que no pueda sentir"_ —la voz se hizo más agresiva.

Un fuerte movimiento movió el suelo. Cuando Harold intentó buscar a su pokémon, este salió disparado del suelo gracias a aquella viscosa sustancia. Estando a su merced, Spiritomb atacó al pokémon con un poderoso Pulso Umbrío. Sableye salió disparado hacia la pared, quedándose incrustado en esta y muy mal herido.

—"Es patético, nunca podrás derrotarme" —Spiritomb apareció justo detrás de Harold—. "Ustedes dos serán mi próxima comi…"

Antes de poder terminar sus palabras, Zangoose golpeó repentinamente al pokémon usando Tajo Umbrío. Aquello hizo retroceder a Spiritomb, el cual se ocultó en la extraña sustancia.

—No pedí tu ayuda —reclamó Harold, enojado.

—No me interesa tu opinión, junior —exclamó Níquel, seria—. Si queremos salir con vida y rescatar a los demás debemos pelear en equipo.

—¡No me digas así! —gritó, furioso—. Yo solo puedo contra esta bestia.

— _"No, niño, no puedes"_.

Sin darse cuenta, Harold fue embestido por un poderoso Pulso Umbrío justo en el estómago. Aquello le hizo golpear con fuerza la pared de aquel extraño recinto, a la vez que un profundo ardor nacía en su estómago.

— _"No solo debilitare a sus pokémon, también los acabare a ustedes y devorare su energía vital y sus almas"_ —exclamó Spiritomb con orgullo—. _"En especial a ti, niña"_

Spiritomb rápidamente se introdujo en la sustancia y apareció de repente frente a Níquel, golpeándola fuertemente en el estómago con Golpe Bajo. Níquel se arrodilló frente a Spiritomb sintiendo un profundo e intensó dolor que le hizo escupir sangre.

— _"Estas debilitada, fue estúpido venir aquí en estas condiciones"_ —Spiritomb la miraba de forma aterradora— _"A decir verdad, hay algo en ti que me parece inquietante… Esa alma tuya, detectó que tiene una energía particular, una energía deliciosa"_ —aquel tono tan perturbador asustó de sobremanera a Níquel.

Aunque un poco de la sustancia oscura comenzaba a engullir a Níquel, Zangoose rápidamente atacó a Spiritomb con un Tajo Umbrío, haciendo que este se alejase de Níquel.

— _"Ahh"_ —se quejó—. _"¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Acaso no aprendiste tu lección? Parece que tendré que matarte esta vez"_

—¡Sableye, Bola Sombra! —gritó Harold.

Cuando Spiritomb se dio la vuelta, una bola de energía lo golpeó directamente. Luego de que una pequeña nube de humo se generara, Spiritomb volvió a parecer sobre la gigantesca tumba que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

— _"No importa que sea dos contra uno, los matare pase lo que pase"_ —la voz se volvió mucho más fuerte.

De pronto, miles de bolas sombras surgieron del cuerpo de Spiritomb y comenzaron a ser lanzadas por todos lados. Harold y Sableye se pusieron a cubierto, mientras que Zangoose protegió a Níquel usando su cuerpo, el cual era inmune a dichos ataques.

—Gra-gracias —exclamó Níquel con debilidad, levantándose—. Su-pongo que podemos jugar con tu movimiento, ¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!

—¡Sableye, usa Garra Umbría! —gritó Harold.

Ambos pokémon saltaron al ataque, pero justo antes de acertar el golpe, Spiritomb se ocultó y provocó que Zangoose y Sableye se atacaran entre ellos. Zangoose no recibió daños, mientras que Sableye fue gravemente lastimado.

—¡No empeores la situación! —gritó Harold, furioso.

—¡No debiste atacar al mismo tiempo que yo! —dijo Níquel, tosiendo—. Debemos sincronizar nuestros movimientos.

—Lo que debes hacer es apartarte —Harold sacó una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo—. Sincronizándome con mi pokémon, ¡Sableye, mega-evoluciona! —el chico tocó su piedra.

La Piedra Activadora de Harold se ilumino y emitió unos rayos morados que se conectaron con la Sableynita de Sableye, generando una enorme cúpula de energía. Cuando la cúpula desapareció, Sableye había mega-evolucionado, mostrando su enorme gema.

— _"Que veo, el famoso evento de la mega evolución"_ —dijo sarcásticamente Spiritomb—. _"No te servirá de nada, yo soy superior a cualquier transformación"_.

Mientras Spiritomb retaba a Harold, Níquel se quedó sorprendida al ver por primera vez la mega-evolución ante sus ojos. Apenas había escuchado de ella, pero jamás en su vida la había visto.

Aunque ver a Mega Sableye le cautivó, la chica rápidamente fue devuelta a la realidad por Zangoose, el cual la arañó ligeramente.

—Auch —se quejó la entrenadora—. De acuerdo, debemos centrarnos.

—¡Sableye, usa Toxico! —ordenó Harold.

Con increíble velocidad, Sableye lanzó una gran bola toxica que estaba destinada a golpear a Spiritomb. Sin embargo, este logró evitar ocultándose en la sustancia.

—"Eso si fue rápido, pero no tanto como esto"

Spiritomb volvió a salir detrás de Sableye e intentó golpearlo, pero el pokémon se protegió utilizando su poderosa gema.

—Zangoose, ahora —indicó Níquel.

Zangoose se lanzó al ataque contra Spiritomb y logró dañarlo considerablemente. El pokémon rápidamente se volvió a ocultar y salió sorpresivamente atrás de Zangoose, intentando golpearlo con Golpe Bajó, pero esta vez su movimiento falló.

En lugar de atacarle, Zangoose utilizó Danza Espada, haciendo que el ataque de Spiritomb fallara completamente, momento el cual Harold aprovecho.

—¡Garra Umbría! —gritó.

Sableye se abalanzó contra Spiritomb y logró efectuar un poderoso ataque que dejó a Spiritomb bastante débil. De inmediato, el pokémon se ocultó en aquella sustancia negra y volvió a emerger sobre la gran tumba.

— _"Buen golpe, niño"_ —Spiritomb parecía realmente dañado—. _"Sin embargo, cualquier daño se les devolverá"_

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica emanó del pokémon y, usando como transporte la extraña sustancia negra, llegó hasta Moon y los demás. De inmediato, los cuatro comenzaron a gritar de dolor mientras su energía era drenada.

Ambos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquello, viendo con horror como Spiritomb utilizaba la energía vital de sus víctimas para recuperarse de sus heridas.

—Detente ahora mismo —gritó Níquel.

— _"¿O si no qué?"_ —Spiritomb se recuperó por completo—. _"No importa cuánto me dañen, sus amigos me servirán para recuperar mis fuerzas. Pueden intentar atacarme hasta debilitarme, pero seguramente la poca energía vital de sus compañeros se agotara"_ —el pokémon parecía disfrutar aquello—. _"Así que adelante, golpéenme"._

Harold se apretó la mano con fuerza. De poco serviría derrotar a Spiritomb sin con ello mataría a los que intentaba salvar. Sin capacidad de razonar con el enemigo o utilizar todo su poder, el chico debía encontrar una estrategia para derrotar a su adversario sin dañarlo.

Níquel por su parte trató de buscar alguna manera de sacar a Moon y los demás de la extraña sustancia, pero buscó otra estrategia al ver que la sustancia era demasiado viscosa.

Miró a Harold, deseando que este tuviese alguna idea. Harold le devolvió una mirada acorralada, como si no supiera que hacer en realidad. En estos momentos, Níquel deseaba que todo aquel aire de superioridad fuese verdad.

— _"Si no piensan atacar, yo continuare con esta pelea"_ —Spiritomb se lanzó al ataque.

Rápidamente, el enemigo lanzó un poderoso Pulso Umbrío que golpeó gravemente a Sableye, mandándolo lejos de su gema. Zangoose se precipitó rápidamente hacia él, pero este fue golpeado por un gran Golpe Bajo.

—Sableye, tenemos que cortar esa sustancia —dijo Harold—. Usa Garra Umbría.

Sableye atacó ferozmente la sustancia, cortándola de inmediato. Sin embargo, la sustancia rápidamente se volvió a regenerar, volviendo inútil aquel esfuerzo.

— _"Que patético"_ —Spiritomb apareció atrás de Sableye.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Harold.

Su gritó fue en vano, pues Spiritomb logró conectar una poderosa Bola Sombra que mandó a Sableye a volar contra la pared. Cuando Harold miró a su pokémon, se dio cuenta que este no le quedaban demasiadas energías.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Harold, frustrado— ¡No me puede pasar esto dos veces!

El chico se sentía demasiado enojado, no quería experimentar el amargo sabor de la derrota, menos en esta pelea en la que había tanto en juego. Aunque le importaba salvar a la profesora, en su interior lo que quería era redimirse. No deseaba perder, aquello sería una decepción aún más grande que antes.

Níquel entonces recordó la pelea que había tenido contra ese chico. Buscando entre sus recuerdos, el último movimiento que Sableye había usado le vino a la mente.

—Zangoose, usa Danza Espada —gritó Níquel, acercándose a Harold—. ¡Mantén a Spiritomb ocupado!

Zangoose obedeció, utilizó su ritual para aumentar su poder ofensivo y se puso frente a frente con Spiritomb.

— _"No sé qué planeas, pero no funcionara"_ —dijo Spiritomb, cargando un poderoso Pulso Umbrío—. _"Tu extraña alma será mía"_

Spiritomb rápidamente atacó a Zangoose, el cual pudo evadir el ataque con éxito e intentó devolverle el golpe sin golpearlo de manera directa.

—¿Qué demonios planeas? —preguntó Harold, viendo a Níquel cerca de él.

—Tu ataque definitivo, la "Mega Bola Sombra" o como lo hallas llamado —Níquel se veía determinada—. En aquella ocasión lo creaste con dos Bolas Sombras, pero ¿podrías crearla con más ataques?

Harold se sorprendió genuinamente al recordar aquel movimiento.

—Con la mega-evolución se podría, pero sería estúpido usarla si Spiritomb se curaría de todas formas.

—El plan no es dañarlo, es dejarlo completamente fuera de combate de un solo golpe —Níquel miró de reojo al pokémon—. Si es posible, acabarlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Acaso te refieres a matarlo? Eso ni siquiera es posible, tú debes saber cómo funcionan los pokémon fantasmas.

—Sé que no pueden morir, pero si pueden ser enviados al dimensión fantasma —apretando su puño—. Si lo que me dijo mi abuela es real, cuando un pokémon fantasma se queda sin energía, es enviado a esa dimensión.

Harold se mordió la lengua al recordar aquella información, se sentía estúpido al no haber pensado en ello primero. La idea de Níquel tenía sentido, pero el solo hecho de pensar que ganaría gracias a su ayuda le hacía sentirse mal, como si realmente no fuera su victoria.

—No, encontrare un plan yo solo —dijo con enojó—. Así que no te entrometas, yo me las arreglare.

Ante aquellas declaraciones, la rabia de Níquel creció enormemente.

—¡¿Crees acaso que este es el momento de ser engreído?! —gritó con rabia, provocando una ligera tos—. Si no hacemos algo ellos morirán.

—¡No te obedeceré! —Harold volvió a gritar—. ¡Yo solo…!

Antes de poder gritar más, Níquel le conectó una bofetada en la cara, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico.

—¡Deja de actuar con un niño inmaduro, hay vidas en riesgo! —Níquel estaba realmente furiosa— ¡No tenemos tiempo para tu orgullo!

Harold deslizó lentamente su mano por su mejilla, sintiendo el ardor que la palma de Níquel había provocado. Miró a la chica, miró aquella cara llena de enojo, un enojo que era reciproco, una llama que le quemaba por dentro y necesitaba salir.

Sin medir palabra, el frio puño de Harold golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Níquel. Sin importarle el estado físico de la entrenadora, el chico la golpeó sin pensar en consecuencia alguna.

Cuando la chica cayó al suelo, Harold la miró con cara de despreció, deseaba en su corazón el nunca haberse encontrado con ella. A pesar de lo ocurrido, el sentimiento de rabia comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, transformándose lentamente en arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento que se convirtió en miedo al ver su bata de hospital llena de sangre por la parte de atras.

Quedándose inmóvil, el chico vio con Níquel se levantó del suelo con demasiada dificultad. Cuando se levantó, la chica lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de confusión. Níquel tenía la parte del ojo izquierdo hinchada, pero su expresión reflejaba la ausencia de dolor.

—¿Te has desahogado? —Preguntó con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su rabia—. Ahora tenemos algo que hacer.

El intercambio de miradas parecía haber transmitido todo. Los ojos de cada uno expresaban una sensación familiar, una sensación de haber pasado por lo mismo en diferentes momentos del tiempo. Aunque les costara aceptarlo, había mucho del uno en el otro de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

—Sableye… —dijo Harold, tenuemente— acumula la mayor cantidad de Bola Sombra posible—el chico alzó la vista—. Necesitare tiempo…

—Yo te lo daré —vaya que la rabia dentro de Níquel era incontrolable, pero la chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerla—. ¡Zangoose, usa Danza Espada una vez más!

El plan se puso en marcha. Sableye creó dos Bolas Sombras y las unió en una sola esfera de energía. Con dificultad, el pokémon creó otra esfera con su mano y, lentamente, la fusionó.

Mientras este ataque se preparaba, Zangoose distraería a Spiritomb lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Sableye de crear aquella esfera de energía. Teniendo el ataque al máximo, Zangoose simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del adversario.

Níquel sabía que solo habría una oportunidad de eliminar a Spiritomb. Sableye estaba bastante débil e intentar que ataque dos veces sería un suicidio. Si quería tener éxito, debía garantizar que el ataque de Sableye fuera exitoso.

Níquel pensó en lo bueno que hubiese sido tener sus otros pokémon para ayudar a Zangoose, el pokémon se veía bastante debilitado y una pequeña ayuda no le vendría mal. Aunque pensó en los pokémon de Harold, el ver que sus pokébolas estaban cubiertas por aquella extraña sustancia le hizo darse cuenta que Sableye solo contaba con Zangoose.

Luego de que Zangoose evitara un Pulso Umbrío, Spiritomb fue capaz de ver lo que Sableye estaba creando. Llevando apenas cinco Bolas Sombras acumuladas, el enorme ataque alcanzaba la friolera de dos metros de diámetro, una poderosa esfera que, aunque potente, no era suficiente para vencer a Spiritomb de un solo golpe.

— _"Por Giratina, acaso ustedes pensaban"_ —Spiritomb se sorprendió de sobremanera—. _"¡No lo permitiré!"_

Spiritomb cargó una gran Bola Sombra contra Sableye, este ataque fue recibido por Zangoose, el cual no le causó daño alguno.

—¡Zangoose, protege a Sableye! —ordenó Níquel.

Zangoose movió la cabeza, aceptando la responsabilidad de proteger al pokémon. Aunque Spiritomb trató de acercarse a Sableye lo más que pudo, Zangoose logró darle casa y evitar que el pokémon recibiera algún daño. No importaba ni siquiera que Spiritomb usara la extraña sustancia, Zangoose era capaz de alcanzarlo.

—Solo un poco más —murmuró Harold.

— _"Maldita sea"_ —Spiritomb estaba ligeramente asustado—. _"No permitiré que me ataquen con eso"._

Otro poderoso Pulso Umbrío fue lanzando, pero Zangoose logró destruir el ataque con su poderoso Tajo Umbrío. Zangoose estaba completamente concentrado en acabar con Spiritomb.

Spiritomb comenzó a idear un plan para distraer a Zangoose. Fue ahí que recordó el principal motivo por el cual su adversario lo había enfrentado en primer lugar.

— _"Ya entiendo, le pediste ayuda a esta niña para poder salvar a tus amigos, ¿no es así?"_ —preguntó Spiritomb, con tono maliciosos—. _"Ese Amaura y Tyrunt que rescataste, los recuerdo perfectamente"_ —el pokémon se puso frente a Zangoose—. _"Es una verdadera lástima, aunque me derrotes la vida de tus amigos no volverá"._

Escuchar esas palabras sorprendió a Níquel y le hizo entender por qué Zangoose la había traído ahí. Además, el ver como sus garras acumulaban energía se dio cuenta de lo que Spiritomb trataba de hacer.

—¡Zangoose, no lo escuches! —gritó Níquel, viendo la mirada asesina de Zangoose.

— _"Oh si, puedo recordar lo delicioso que eran sus almas al ser devoradas por mi"_ —regocijándose—. _"Sus suplicas fueron lo más deliciosos que he probado en mi vida"._

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin poder soportar la rabia, Zangoose rugió fuertemente y atacó a Spiritomb con el Tajo Umbrío más poderoso que pudo cargar, mandándolo directamente a la pared. Cuando Spiritomb vio como Zangoose se acerca ferozmente hacia él, emitió una risa maligna.

Rápidamente, la profesora y los demás comenzaron a ser drenados de su energía vital. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, gritos que se hacían más débiles de manera lenta mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaban a adelgazar.

—¡Zangoose, detente! —gritó Níquel.

Pero el pokémon no se detuvo. Estaba demasiado empeñado en su venganza que poco le importaba la vida de los compañeros de Níquel. Luego de embestir a Spiritomb, el pokémon sacó de su pelaje una extraña Baya Oran un poco rota y con veneno alrededor de ella. Sin pensar, el pokémon la comió rápidamente y una inmensa aura morada lo rodeo.

—¡Se envenenó así mismo! —Níquel estaba desesperada.

—E incrementó su poder, debe tener la habilidad "Ímpetu Toxico"—Harold miró a Níquel—. Eso no será suficiente para acabar con él, devuélvelo a su pokébola.

—Yo… no puedo —respondió desalentadoramente—. Ni siquiera es mi pokémon, solo me trajo hasta aquí.

—Debemos detenerlo, si no lo hacemos Spiritomb…

Los gritos de los demás se hicieron más agudos, Spiritomb comenzaba a recibir toneladas de daño, daño que era recuperado rápidamente gracias a la energía vital de sus prisioneros.

Níquel intentaba razonar con Zangoose, pero el pokémon estaba demasiado concentrado en atacar a Spiritomb como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y no importaba cuando daño hiciera Zangoose, los ataques no era lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarle.

—Si Zangoose sigue atacando de esa manera, los demás morirán, ni siquiera el efecto del veneno lo acabara antes de la muerte de los demás.

Níquel se vio en una encrucijada. Ver a Moon y los demás sufriendo era algo que no quería ver por ningún motivo, y tampoco podía dejarlos morir. Sin pensar las cosas, Níquel se acercó lo mejor que pudo y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para sujetar con fuerza a Zangoose con su brazo sano.

Aunque su cuerpo le dolía, la chica usó todas sus fuerzas para intentar detener a Zangoose, el cual la jalaba con fuerza y rasguñaba de manera feroz, deseando acabar con Spiritomb. Fue entonces que este último aprovecho el momento.

— _"Los tengo donde los quería"_ —Spiritomb comenzó a cargar un ataque.

Mientras Níquel forcejeaba de manera muy débil contra Zangoose, Spiritomb logró golpearlos fuertemente con un poderoso Pulso Umbrío. Zangoose fue lanzado lejos, mientras que Níquel fue golpeada fuertemente contra la pared.

Spiritomb estaba confiado, pero al voltear pudo ver que había tardado demasiado. Frente a él, Sableye había logrado concentrar el poder de quince Bolas Sombras en una solo esfera de energía que estaba a punto de chocar con el techo.

— _"Co-como Giratinas eso es…"_ —Spiritomb estaba realmente asustado.

Spiritomb miró a todos lados, buscando alguna forma de escapar de aquel ataque. Desafortunadamente, el pokémon encontró refugió en el lugar menos esperado para Harold.

Introduciéndose en la sustancia negra, Spiritomb apareció frente a Níquel, la cual apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe. Rápidamente, la sustancia negra tomó a Níquel por brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola y haciéndola gritar del dolor al ser estirado su brazo roto.

— _"Este es el plan, niño"_ —dijo sínicamente Spiritomb—. _"Lanza tu ataque cuando quieras, pero si lo haces no solo acabaras conmigo, también mataras a tu compañera"_

Harold se mordió el labio, el chico no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para lanzar su ataque y ahora se encontraba con aquel dilema moral. Níquel estaba completamente atrapada, no podía escapar de ninguna manera.

— _"La vida de uno por la de los demás"_ —Spiritomb parecía disfrutar la escena—. _"No te preocupes por decidir, yo te ayudare un poco"._

—¿Qué?

Rápidamente, Spiritomb cargó un poderoso Golpe Bajo contra el estomagó de Níquel, haciendo que esta diera un grito ahogado de dolor. Harold se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Spiritomb comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Níquel con Bola Sombra y Golpes Bajo.

El chico cerró levemente los ojos, no deseaba ver aquella escena. Le parecía indigesto ver como Níquel comenzó a escupir sangre luego del tercer golpe de Spiritomb. Debía tomar una decisión, pero cualquier decisión que tomara causaría la muerte de Níquel.

Níquel, por su parte, luego del quinto golpe, dejó de sentir el dolor provocado por cada ataque. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no pudiendo soportar aquel violento asalto del pokémon.

Mientras sentía que, lentamente, la vida se le escapaba, una ligera voz pudo escucharse en su interior. Una voz que solo había escuchado en sueños, una enigmática y perversa voz que le hablaba de la manera más sádica posible. Cuando la voz se hizó más fuerte, chica finalmente pudo entender que era lo que la voz decía.

"Una vez más".

— _"Adelante, mátame ahora y acaba con el sufrimiento de tu compañera"_ —dijo Spiritomb, sádicamente.

Harold no deseaba tomar esta decisión, pero no le quedo más opción al ver a Níquel casi muerta. Debía hacerlo.

—Lo lamento —dijo, con rabia—. ¡Sableye usa…!

Harold no pudo terminar, pues se quedó estático y en silencio. Spiritomb se quedó confuso al ver que Harold no había terminado de dar su orden, pero rápidamente supo el porqué. Cuando volteó hacia Níquel, pudo ver como la mano sana de la chica comenzaba a derretir la sustancia que la mantenía cautiva.

Lentamente, Níquel alzó el rostro y miró fijamente a Spiritomb, provocando un profundo terror en él. Seguido de eso, la chica se libró de la sustancia, revelando que sostenía en su mano una especie de daga hecha de energía rojiza.

Níquel utilizó esa daga para golpear a Spiritomb fuertemente, mandarlo a volar directamente hasta la tumba central. Luego la chica se liberó complemente de sus ataduras utilizando su daga y miró directamente a Harold.

El chico no pudo sentirse más aterrado. Los ojos de Níquel eran completamente rojos, su boca hacia una sonrisa completamente aterradora y sus heridas comenzaron rápidamente a dejar de sangrar. En aquello ojos rojos se podía ver algo más allá de la muerte. Harold podía apreciar la muerte en aquellos tétricos ojos rojos.

La posición de Níquel parecía indicar que estaba a punto de atacarle a él también, a la par que una extraña especie de aura roja parecía salir. Sin embargo, la chica escupió una gran cantidad de sangre; su aura desapareció, su daga y aquella expresión asesina de su rostro tambien. Cuando esto ocurrió, Níquel volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Harold se quedó completamente en shock al ver eso, en ese justo momento se cuestionó si lo que estaba pasando era un sueño o una especie de alucinación. Spiritomb estaba igual se sorprendido.

— _"Esa niña, no, ese demonio"_ —expresó Spiritomb, sorprendido—. _"¿Acaso ella es…?_

Spiritomb no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues Zangoose, que aún le quedaba un poco de energía, logró golpearlo con su último Tajo Umbrío. Spiritomb entonces fue gravemente herido. Aquello le hizo recordar a Harold su ataque.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Harold.

Sin más dilación, Sableye lanzó su poderoso ataque contra Spiritomb, el cual pudo ver como la enorme bola de energía se abalanzaba contra él. Intentó escapar usando su extraña sustancia, pero Zangoose lo evitó utilizando sus últimas energías en un Corte Furia.

Aunque el ataque no lo daño, le dio el tiempo a la enorme esfera para poder golpear de manera directa a Spiritomb. El golpe fue directo y alcanzó a ambos pokémon.

Spiritomb intentó desviarla, pero el poder del ataque era tal que dio directamente en su objetivo. El pokémon gritó al sentir aquella enorme cantidad de poder golpeándole.

Cuando la esfera explotó, toda la sala comenzó a moverse de manera violenta. Harold, Níquel y Sableye salieron despedidos, mientras que Spiritomb y Zangoose fueron engullidos por la explosión.

Cuando la energía se disipo, un gigantesco cráter se creó, eliminando todo registro de las tumbas que había ahí. Toda la extraña sustancia negra se desvaneció, dejando libres a todos los cautivos, en especial a Moon y compañía que apenas y se encontraban con vida.

Sin embargo, otro enorme movimiento comenzó a sentirse, el techo de aquel cuarto comenzaba a caerse abajo, posiblemente toda la torre se caería. Inmediatamente, el Metang de Titan, el Typhlosion de Gold, el Meganium de Crystal y el Decidueye de Moon salieron para intentar detener el colapso de la torre.

Moviendo unas cuantas rocas, Harold logró salir junto a su Sableye. Con la adrenalina a mil, el chico miró su cinturón y, al notar que no había más sustancia, sacó a su poderoso Golurk, el cual sujetó el techo para evitar la catástrofe.

—¡Tenemos que salir! —dijo Harold, metiendo a Sableye a su pokébola.

Rápidamente, el chico sacó un Dusclops y le ordenó que buscase a Níquel y a Zangoose, mientras que les pidió a los pokémon de los demás entrenadores tratar de ayudar a los demás pokémon cautivos.

Los demás pokémon accedieron, mientras que Dusclops pudo encontrar sin problemas a Zangoose y a Níquel. El primero parecía tener bastantes heridas, pero seguía con vida, la chica por su lado solo tenía algunas heridas.

El techo seguía cayéndose a pedazos, con Golurk soportando el mayor peso. Cuando todos los pokémon y personas estaban al resguardo de un pokémon, Harold les pidió que subieran lo más rápido por la escaleras para salir de ahí.

Todos obedecieron sin objeción alguna, siendo Metang y Meganium los últimos al salir. Golurk se notaba bastante cansado por cargar todo ese peso, por lo que Harold se acercó lo más que pudo a las escaleras y, desde ahí, volvió a meter a su pokémon.

El techo de inmediato se vino abajo, dándole poquísimo tiempo de reacción a Harold para poder correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo todo derrumbarse tras de él, el chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta finalmente llegar al exterior.

Cayendo al suelo, pudo ver como la entrada de la torre colapsó por completo, levantando una gran columna de polvo. El chico se horrorizo al ver como una gran parte de la torre colapso, dejando tras de sí escombros y huesos.

Cuando terminó, el chico inhaló profundamente, buscando el oxígeno que necesitaba después de tan enorme esfuerzo. Luego de ver que a su alrededor todos parecían estar a salvo, el chico simplemente sonrió y se tiró al suelo, deseando descansar un poco.

De inmediato, su Golurk apareció y lo cargó entre sus manos, reconociendo el cansancio de su entrenador.

—Guíalos a todos al hospital de Pueblo Sosiego —dijo Harold tenuemente.

Cayendo exhausto, el chico dejó que su pokémon guiara a la caravana de heridos hasta el hospital. Para su fortuna, todo parecía haber salido bien. Con eso en mente, el chico sonrió levemente.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 212**

Luego de caminar por unas horas, Rose y la agente finalmente llegaron a su destino. Las chicas tuvieron que perseguir al miembro que tenía la mochila de Rose, el cual las llevó rápidamente a la pequeña base del Team Age.

La base constaba de varias camionetas en medio del bosque. Todas aquellas camionetas estaban interconectadas mediante unos grandes cables, cables que conectaban hasta una enorme plataforma central, parecida a un escenario. En este había tres enormes engranajes. Frente a aquel escenario había mesas con varias computadoras y tres misteriosos portafolios. A su vez, las chicas notaron que había varios picos alrededor del campamento, picos que parecían estar interconectados entre sí.

Rose estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto así que estaba sudando en exceso. AquaCute, por su parte, se mantenía alerta y vigilando en todo momento a todos los miembros del Team Age.

Rápidamente, ambas se escabulleron hasta donde estaba el sujeto que estaban siguiendo, el cual hizó una pequeña reverencia a la mujer que anteriormente le había ordenado liquidar a Rose.

—Condestable, no hemos logrado encontrar a Rose por ningún lado —el hombre parecía estar ligeramente asustado.

—Me lo suponía, esa niña debió haber huido rápidamente —la mujer tomó la mochila—. No paren su búsqueda, debemos encontrarla antes que…

—No hay necesidad de eso —un anciano vestido con una bata de científico se acercó a la escena—. La niña no tiene medio de comunicación alguno, y ya he informado de la situación de los espías de las ciudades aledañas. Si intenta revelar algo de nosotros, ellos se encargaran.

Rose se asustó aún más, el solo hecho de pensar que había gente del Team Age en todos lados y que estaban dispuesta a acabar con ella le hizo temblar de manera alocada.

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que podemos continuar con su experimento —expresó Mónica de manera educada, dejando la mochila de Rose en una mesa.

—En efecto —el anciano alzó la voz—. ¡Levantad el domo!

Rápidamente, los varios miembros del Team Age comenzaron a teclear en sus ordenadores una serie de instrucciones que iban dirigidas hacia los picos que estaban alrededor.

Rose pudo ver como los cables se comenzaron a iluminar por la enorme cantidad de energía que empezó a fluir por ellos. Viendo más detalladamente, la chica se dio cuenta que la fuente de energía que utilizaban eran capsulas llenas de Meltan encerrados en ellas.

Antes de poder decir algo, la agente pudo ver algo más aterrador. Los picos que estaban alrededor comenzaron a iluminar y, rápidamente, generaron un poderoso campo de energía que cubrió la zona por completo, aislándolos del exterior.

—Perfecto, ahora empecemos con el plato fuerte —el anciano se acercó a los tres grandes portafolios que estaban sobre una mesa—. Es hora de comprobar mi hermosa teoría.

La agente y Rose se acercaron para ver más de cerca los portafolios. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que contenían. Dentro de aquellos portafolios había tres cadenas rojas.

* * *

 _ **RIP Níquel, again, enserio que se mete en problemas.**_

 _ **Bueno, si fueron un poco perspicaces pudieron notar a que me refería con lo de "punto de quiebre".**_

 _ **Solo quería decirles que sera algo super gradual, pero quería implementar desde ahora para que no haya un golpe tan directo.**_

 _ **Espero que no les arruine la experiencia.**_

 _ **Los leeremos en la próxima :D**_

 _ **¿Vieron al nuevo Sir Farfecht?**_


	14. Entrada Trece

**¿Y si hago capitulos mensaules? (?)  
Nah**

 **Hola lectores y lectoras, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **La verdad me costó mucho hacer este episodio (mas de lo que esperaba), necesito mejorar mas al momento de escribir escenas de tranquilidad xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este episodio.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 13: Culpa**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 212**

El extraño anciano tomó las enigmáticas cadenas rojas con sus manos, alzándola y admirándolas detenidamente como si aquello fuese una victoria, una gran e increíble victoria.

AquaCute y Rose se quedaron impactadas al verlas, más la agente de la interpol, la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el Team Age tuviese en su posesión tres de aquellos artefactos sagrados.

"¿Cómo demonios las consiguieron?" se preguntó a sí misma en su mente, tratando imaginar de qué lugar la habían conseguido.

Rose por su parte estaba bastante confusa y asustada. Aunque no sabía del todo que era la cadena roja, si estaba segura de la capacidad destructiva que tenía dicho artefacto, después de todo su padre se lo había comentado.

—Generadores eléctricos al noventa por ciento de su capacidad, Sir Impex —dijo uno de los miembros que monitoreaba en su ordenador el estado de los generadores.

—Perfecto, podremos empezar con las pruebas de inmediato —el hombre sonrió y le entregó las cadenas a dos miembros—. Condestable Mónica, ¿tendrá mi grabadora de casualidad?

La mujer asintió y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña grabadora un poco maltratada.

—Aun no entiendo por qué usas ese viejo aparato —dijo la mujer, ligeramente molesta.

—Resulta indispensable dejar registros de todos nuestros experimentos —dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa, encendiendo la grabadora—. Veintinueve de mayo, cuatro horas y treinta minutos de la mañana, empezamos el experimento "TDPL" con el uso de tres cadenas rojas, los generadores Meltan están a un noventa por ciento de su capacidad máxima y no encontramos ningún inconveniente extra más allá de la aparición de la hija de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo.

Mientras el hombre grabada los acontecimientos, los miembros del Team Age colocaron las tres cadenas rojas en los grandes engranajes que estaban en el escenario. Al colocarlos, unos focos rojos comenzaron a brillar, alertando sobre lo peligroso que sería estar en aquel escenario.

La agente tocó un botón de su máscara, un botón que comenzó a grabar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo para después llevarlo al departamento de sus superiores. Mientras tanto, Rose seguía algo aterrada y confusa al ver tan extraño espectáculo.

—Las simulaciones por computadora han arrojado resultados muy positivos cuando se somete a las cadenas una corriente eléctrica de cuarenta megavatios y se les hace girar a mil cuatrocientos cincuenta revoluciones por minuto, por lo que esta prueba debería obtener los mismos resultados —el hombre finalmente paró la grabación—. De acuerdo, enciéndanlo.

Los miembros encargados de mover los engranajes pusieron manos a la obra para empezar con aquel experimento.

Lo primero fue cargar las cadenas rojas con la energía necesaria, energía que fue tomada de los cuerpos de los numerosos Meltan encerrados en sus cúpulas. Al sentir la enorme demanda de energía, los pokémon comenzaron a emitir un fuerte chillido muy agudo que reflejaba que estaban sufriendo.

Esto preocupó a Rose, la cual deseaba hacer algo para que estos no sufrieran y dejaran de gritar. Sin embargo, la chica se vio sin la capacidad de moverse cuando la agente le apretó más fuerte la mano.

—Energía suministrada —dijo uno de los miembros—. Comenzando fase de aceleración.

Al recibir tal poder energético, las cadenas rojas comenzaron a brillar de manera tenue, como si de pequeños soles rojos se tratasen. Aunque la luz no era intensa, aunque si era lo suficientemente molesta como para que varios voltearán a otro lado, tratando de no dañarse los ojos. La agente pudo soportar el golpe gracias a su máscara, pero Rose si tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Los engranes comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, de manera lenta pero segura y girando a una velocidad mayor cada vez. Lentamente, los engranajes comenzaron a girar de manera muy agresiva, moviendo consigo las cadenas que tenían colgadas.

—¿Qué se supone que sigue? —preguntó Mónica, colocándose unos lentes negros para ver las cadenas.

—Necesitaremos esperar, la paciencia es una gran virtud —el hombre se acercó a su mesa y tomó un pequeño recipiente metálico—. Cuando las cadenas lleguen a la velocidad correcta, el resto será pan comido.

Gracias al gran ruido que había, Rose aprovechó y trató de hablar con la agente.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Tratan de invocar a Dialga y Palkia? —susurró.

—No, el ritual de invocación para esas deidades es muy diferente al que uso Cyrus —susurró de vuelta—. Hay algo más, deben estar intentando traer otra cosa.

—Velocidad alcanzada —dijo el hombre en la computadora—. Energía mínima, no hay rastro de apertura dimensional.

—Solo debemos esperar —el anciano parecía bastante atentó a las cadenas—. No deberían tardar demasiado.

Las cadenas seguían girando endemoniadamente y brillando con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, aquello desanimó bastante a Mónica, mientras que Impex se mantenía atento.

—Humm, parece que será otro fracaso para usted, igual que sus resultados de la clonación —la mujer parecía divertida al momento de burlarse.

—Condestable Mónica, le pediría amablemente que guarde sus comentarios para el final del experimento —el anciano se molestó—. Esto no tarda en…

—Concentración de energía en aumento, revoluciones constantes —interrumpieron—. Parecer ser qué…

Al escuchar aquello, Impex se quedó más atentó que nunca a las cadenas que giraban sin cesar y detenían poco a poco su inquietante y abrumador brillo.

—Apaguen los generadores, las cadenas son auto-sustentables —comentó el anciano, metiendo su mano dentro del extraño recipiente metálico—. Es hora de darles la bienvenida.

Dicho y hecho, el recluta apagó los generadores de electricidad, pero las cadenas se mantuvieron girando y con una concentración de energía cada vez mayor y mayor. Ante esto, Impex sacó su mano y reveló un extraño brazalete blanco que tenía una pantalla y una pequeña piedra roja en el centro.

—Energía crítica teórica alcanzada —informó—. Brecha espacio-temporal abriéndose.

Todo el mundo presente se quedó de boca abierta al escuchar aquello. De inmediato, las cadenas volvieron a su estado natural, girando de una manera tan rápida que parecían estar completamente estáticas en el aire.

Al concentrarse tanta energía, el espacio dentro de ellas se expandió rápidamente y, como si se tratase de vidrio, se rasgó. Aquellas rasgaduras aumentaron hasta que el espacio dentro de la cadena colapsó sobre sí mismo, generando tres inmensos portales.

—¡Eureka! —gritó el anciano, tomando rápidamente su grabadora—. El experimento funcionó, se han abierto las tres singularidades que habíamos predicho.

Rose y AquaCute se sorprendieron enormemente, tanto así que casi se estrellan contra una mesa que estaba justo detrás de ellas. Ante sus ojos había tres portales artificiales creados a partir de las cadenas rojas, tres portales creados por el Team Age.

—Que sorpresa, parece que lo has logrado —Mónica estaba muy sorprendida—. Pero le pido que me diga qué clase de pokémon traerá.

—He decidido que para este primer experimento traigamos tres antiguos e interesantes pokémon —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

De pronto, de los portales comenzaron a salir lentamente tres grandes sombras que dejaron en shock a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Rose y AquaCute. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse y disminuir a unos niveles absurdos, mientras que algunos rayos eléctricos comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados.

—Antaño fueron usadas por el Team Rocket sin ningún tipo de inteligencia, pero ahora servirán a un fin mayor —el hombre miró como la parte roja de su brazalete comenzó a brillar y entonces se giró—. ¡Contemplar la maravilla de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres!

Ante todos los presentes, las tres poderosas aves aparecieron y gritaron al unísono, mostrando su magnificencia en toda su gloria y resplandor.

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Ruta 209**

—¡Níquel! —un grito desesperado rompió el escalofriante silencio del bosque.

Diamond salió rápidamente del hospital y comenzó su misión de encontrar a su pequeña hija adoptiva. Junto a su leal Torterra, el hombre se habría paso entre los árboles, buscándola de manera angustiada. Ya llevaba bastantes horas buscándola, y aunque el cansancio era evidente, Diamond no se rendía en lo absoluto.

El hombre sabía perfectamente que Níquel no estaba en la condición física para estar sola en el bosque, menos sin ninguno de sus pokémon. A su vez, el hombre se culpaba así mismo por no haber previsto que ella escapara.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía fuertemente, a la vez que una fuerte desesperación lo invadía. Sin embargo, el temor de verla atacada por algún pokémon salvaje le mantenía firme en su búsqueda. Para su fortuna, Cynthia había decidido ayudarlo, pero la mujer tampoco había tenido éxito en encontrar a la niña.

—¡Níquel! —gritó una vez más.

No hubo respuesta, solo el mismo silencio del bosque. El hombre miró su pokéreloj para ver si Níquel le había llamado, pero no había recibido ninguna llamada desde la última vez que habló con Cynthia.

Torterra bostezó ligeramente, cansado de estar despierto hasta aquellas horas de la madrugada. Diamond pudo sentir el cansancio de su pokémon, por lo que de inmediato sacó su pokébola.

—Me has ayudado bastante, puedes dormir un minuto si quieres, yo seguiré con mi búsqueda —dijo, ocultando levemente su preocupación.

Torterra desistió la idea, el ver a su entrenador tan preocupado le hizo seguir acompañándolo sin importar lo que pasase. Diamond simplemente sonrió y volvió a guardar su pokébola, conmovido por la determinación de su pokémon.

—Por Arceus, espero que se encuentre cerca de aquí —el hombre suspiró—. ¡Níquel, por favor, dime dónde estás!

Su ardua caminata continuó, sin resultado alguno. Aunque pareciera que hubiese explorado el bosque en su totalidad, Diamond no encontraba rastro alguno de su hija. Lo único que veía eran árboles, pasto y troncos caídos.

Antes de poder seguir, el hombre pudo ver algo extraño en el pasto. Centrando un poco su mirada, Diamond se percató que el pasto estaba manchado por sangre, sangre que formaba un camión que iba a un lugar.

—No… —dijo con voz atormentada.

Diamond comenzó a sudar frio, a la par que sentía que su corazón se detenía. Los brazos comenzaron a temblarle, a la par que sus piernas. Siguiendo el rastro con la mirada, se dio cuenta que llevaba hasta la Torre Espíritu.

—¡Níquel! —gritó.

Sin perder tiempo, Diamond comenzó a correr de manera desesperada, seguido rápidamente por su Torterra. Sin embargo, antes de seguir corriendo, una gran explosión pudo escucharse justo donde la torre se encontraba, a la par que la misma torre parecía inclinarse.

Con máxima desesperación, Diamond corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la Torre Perdida, esperando no encontrarse lo peor. Su pokémon intentó seguirle el paso, pero su entrenador era demasiado rápido, la desesperación le hacía correr a máxima velocidad.

Luego de cinco minutos de correr, Diamond encontró más de lo que buscaba.

A los pies de una torre destruida, varios pokémon cargaban los cuerpos de varias personas y pokémon. Typhlosion cargaba a Gold, Meganium a Crystal, Decidueye a Moon, Metang a Titan y Golurk a Harold.

Aquello lo dejó sorprendido, mas sorprendido aun cuando vio a Níquel y el Zangoose que la había rescatado, en manos de Dusknoir. Sin perder tiempo, el hombre se acercó al pokémon, el cual no se mostró hostil y le dejó tomar a la chica.

—¡¿Qué te han hecho, Níquel?! —preguntó entre lágrimas, sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica.

Tocando su cuello, el hombre suspiró aliviado al percatarse que estaba viva, pero el ver su bata de hospital manchada por algo de sangre le hizo preocuparse aún más.

—¡Por Arceus! —un gritó femenino se hizo presente.

Al voltear, Diamond se encontró con Cynthia, la cual había llegado rápidamente gracias a su Garchomp. La campeona se encontraba horrorizada al ver el aspecto tan deplorable en el que Moon y los demás se encontraban.

Rápidamente, la mujer se acercó y examinó todos los cuerpos, dándose cuenta que apenas y tenían pulso y respiraban.

—¿Cómo terminaron así? —preguntó, asustada.

—No lo sé —dijo Diamond, cargando entre sus brazos a Níquel—. Solo sé que debemos llevarlos al hospital, ahora —el hombre comenzó a caminar—. No tenemos tiempos que perder.

Antes de decir más, Golurk comenzó a moverse de manera lenta hacia el norte, guiando a todos los demás pokémon hacia el hospital más cercano. Entendiendo que Golurk debía ser el líder, Cynthia y Diamond comenzaron a seguirle, montándose ambos en Garchomp para poder llegar mucho más rápido.

Todos los demás pokémon comenzaron a correr rápidamente hasta el hospital, buscando salvar a sus entrenadores y a los otros pokémon heridos. Una inmensa caravana se abría paso entre el bosque, una caravana de salvación.

Mientras todos se movían rápidamente, Diamond miró a su hija. El verla en aquel estado hacia que se le encogiera el corazón, a la vez que una gran culpa parecía carcomerlo por dentro. Acariciando su cabello, el hombre dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

 **[…]**

 **29 de mayo, Pueblo Sosiego**

Un fuerte rayo de sol logró golpear en la cara a Harold, despertándolo de su letargo. El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, ligeramente irritado por haber sido despertado.

Su cabeza le dolía y sus hombros estaban ligeramente adoloridos, además de experimentar un ligero mareo. Le tomó más de unos minutos dilucidar en qué lugar se encontraba.

Con algunas vendas, Harold estaba en el hospital. A su derecha se encontraba una pequeña mesita con una flor y un vaso de agua. Con lentitud, el chico tomó el vaso y bebió un poco, buscando eliminar la sed que tenía.

Cuando terminó de beber, el chico pudo ver a una mujer sentada al fondo de la habitación, ligeramente dormida. La mujer se encontraba junto a un gran hombre de aspecto fornido y con una máscara en su rostro, el cual parecía estar igual de dormido que la mujer.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —dijo débilmente, mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

Aquellas palabras, aunque débiles, lograron despertar rápidamente a la pareja, los cuales se alegraron bastante de ver al chico despierto. De inmediato, ambos se acercaron para abrazarle.

—Gracias a Arceus que estas bien —dijo Fantina con una sonrisa y abrazando de manera fuerte a su hijo.

—Mamá, yo… —el chico ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su madre—. ¿Cómo están los demás?

El hombre se mordió el labio, intentando no relevar mayor información, mientras que su madre simplemente se apartó ligeramente y lo vio a los ojos.

—Lo importante es que estas a salvo, y los pusiste a salvo a ellos —dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente incomoda.

—Ciertamente, demostraste una gran valía allí abajo —dijo el hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harold hizo una mueca, recordando su batalla contra Spiritomb. No se sentía realmente digno de haber ganado aquello, no era la victoria que estaba esperando.

—No, no lo hice —dijo en voz baja—. Solo díganme si los demás están bien.

Fantina y Wake intercambiaron miradas, confabulando si el decirle la verdad al chico era una buena o una mala idea. Finalmente, Wake decidió contar la verdad.

—La profesora y los demás se encuentran un poco delicados, perdieron demasiadas energías y podrían tardar unos días en tan siquiera despertar, incluso semanas —el hombre tocó su barbilla—. En cuanto a la niña, parece que estará en terapia intensiva unos días, tiene algunas extrañas lecciones dentro del cuerpo.

Harold se quedó callado y miró hacia abajo, pensativo. En aquellos momentos el chico recordó la extraña escena que vivió junto a esa extraña faceta de Níquel. Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos rojos eran algo difícil de olvidar, o tan si quiera de digerir.

Antes de seguir pensando en ello, su madre tocó delicadamente su hombro, buscando aliviarlo un momento. Aquello le hizo alzar su mirada levemente hacia su progenitora.

—Lo bueno es que lograste traerlos con vida al hospital —Fantina parecía estar bastante orgullosa—. Fue una excelente decisión.

Harold solo suspiró. A pesar de haber cumplido el objetivo de salvarlos a todos, en el fondo sentía aquella victoria como algo vació, no había logrado llenar ese hueco que con tanto esmero buscaba llenar.

—Fue una simple casualidad —dijo, frustrado—. Pude ver la presencia de ese Spiritomb desde la dimensión fantasma, pensé que el derrotarlo me podría dar alguna satisfacción, pero... —apretando con fuerzas sus manos— Níquel volvió a aparecer, ella fue la que me dijo que hacer… esa victoria no era mía.

Fantina se quedó en silenció por un momento, mientras que Wake cerró los ojos y suspiró con lentitud, ligeramente decepcionado. Con rostro calmado, el hombre se acercó a su hijo.

—La victoria individual es igual que la victoria en equipo, hijo —el hombre se recargó en la pared—. Además, algunas veces la victoria no se encuentra únicamente en derrotar a tu oponente, el haber rescatado con vida a los demás es una gran victoria, más que cualquiera que hayas tenido en tus combates de gimnasio.

Harold se quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar lo que su padre le decía. Aunque tenía sentido y entendía que salvar a los demás era la prioridad en aquel momento, el chico no era capaz de sentir satisfacción real en ello, menos aun considerando que no estaban tan bien como cabría esperar. Había algo que le faltaba, un hueco que aun necesitaba llenar.

—No importa cuanto lo intentes, papá, mi hermano es demasiado necio —dijo una chica desde el umbral de la puerta.

La que interrumpió la escena fue la hermana de Harold, Gredia. La chica de enigmáticos ojos morados y pelo oscuro, entró de manera lenta a la habitación, mirando con una cara divertida a su hermano.

—Oh no, ya llegó la rechazada —dijo Harold con burla, mirando a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, junior —respondió con voz retadora.

Aquello sorprendió rápidamente a Harold. De inmediato, el chico miró a su madre, la cual simplemente se avergonzó ligeramente, mientras que su padre trató de aguantarse la risa.

—¡Le dijiste lo que paso en la batalla! —preguntó, enojado.

—¡Greda, no le digas así a tu hermano! —exclamó, tratando de evadir el tema.

—Él empezó —respondió—. Además, no tengo la culpa de que sea demasiado sensible.

—Dejare de ser sensible cuando tengas una…

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Fantina, deteniendo la pequeña discusión.

Aquel gritó fue lo suficientemente alto como para poder ser escuchado más allá de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Y aunque evitó que ambos hermanos siguieran peleando, la mujer recibió una llamada de atención por parte de una de las enfermeras del lugar.

Apenada, Fantina se disculpó y rápidamente cerró la puerta de la habitación. Harold y Gredia se quedaron ligeramente incomodos, mientras que Wake simplemente se acercó a su esposa para intentar calmarle.

—Perdón, mamá —Gredia fue la primera en hablar—. No volveré a gritarle a mi hermano, al menos en este lugar.

—Eso espero —dijo Harold, ligeramente asustado.

Gredia miró a su hermano con una mirada enojada, cosa que el chico correspondió con una mirada igual. Al final Fantina simplemente se pegó en la frente, sus hijos no parecían tener más remedio.

—Bueno, creo que ya fue mucha discusión por el día de hoy —Wake se acercó a su hija—. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano el motivo de estar aquí?

Gredia suspiró, derrotada. Con lentitud, la chica se acercó a su hermano.

—Me alegra que estés bien, y más me alegra ver hiciste algo bueno por otros y no por ti mismo —la chica sonrió de manera sincera—. Oye, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de salvar a una profesora y a tres Pokédex Holders.

—Supongo que eso comprueba tu teoría, ¿no? —Harold rio levemente—. Como sea, lo único que quiero ahora es salir de aquí.

—El doctor nos comentó que pueden darte de alta mañana en la tarde, así que pronto estarás fuera de aquí, fanfarroneando como siempre —Gredia le dio la espalda, usando un tono burlesco.

Harold se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en que decir exactamente. En su cabeza se formó una idea, una idea a la cual le parecía factible.

—No lo creo —susurró—. Ya que no soy un aspirante a líder de gimnasio, creo que me vendrá bien emprender un viaje.

Aquello sorprendió a todos en la habitación. Aquella era una revelación que absolutamente nadie se esperaba, menos de una persona como Harold. Aunque su hermana lo miró con cara de incredulidad, en la cara de Fantina y Wake se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **[…]**

Un pequeño auto de color negro entró de la manera más tranquila al estacionamiento del hospital. Cuando el auto se estacionó, una mujer vestida con gafas negras y sobrero del mismo color salió rápidamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital, vigilando que no hubiese nadie que la viera llegar.

Abrieron de par en par las puertas de la entrada, la mujer se abalanzó rápidamente hasta la recepcionista del lugar, la cual arqueó la ceja al ver el aspecto de tan extraña mujer.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿dónde se encuentra la habitación de Níquel Daipura Berlitz? —la mujer rápidamente se quitó los lentes de manera disimulada—. Soy su madre, Platinum Berlitz.

La recepcionista no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca con desagrado. Sin embargo, siguiendo la labor de su oficio, la mujer rápidamente buscó la habitación de la chica.

—Habitación 23, en la sala de terapia intensiva —informó de manera seca y desinteresada.

Platinum no le importó el tono tan seco de la recepcionista y de inmediato salió en búsqueda de su hija, colocándose una vez más las gafas. Sin perder tiempo, la mujer fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el elevador y lo tomó para llegar a aquella habitación.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, la mujer se encontró con un gran pasillo que parecía extenderse hasta donde se alzaba la vista. Había bastantes sillas de espera que estaban siendo ocupadas por varias personas. Platinum pudo identificar rápidamente a las personas que buscaba.

Al sentir su presencia, Diamond y Cynthia se levantaron rápidamente. Como un acto reflejo, Platinum rápidamente tomó las manos de Diamond y lo miró de manera directa a los ojos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, asustada.

El hombre suspiró y la llevó hasta la habitación donde Níquel se encontraba. Caminando de la manera más rápida que podía, la mujer abrió con rapidez la puerta que marcaba el numero veintitrés. Al abrirla, Platinum se quedó de piedra.

Níquel yacía inconsciente en una cama, su estómago y mano derecha contaban con varias vendas, sus brazos eran alimentados con varios sueros y a la derecha de su cama había un monitor cardiaco.

Platinum no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca al ver a Níquel en tan deplorable estado. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella. Diamond la seguía de cerca, sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿Co-como puede ser posible? —preguntó, aún sin poder creer aquello.

—Ella fue atacada en la Torre Perdida —respondió Diamond.

La mujer se acercó más y tocó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Níquel. Platinum seguía sin poder creerse que aquella niña estuviera tan mal, simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Pe-pero, ¿cómo es que la dejaron irse sin más? —preguntó, entre lágrimas.

—Nos pidió un momento a solas después de… —Diamond se detuvo un momento— Lo importante es que ahora está bien, solo debe recuperarse.

Platinum sollozó un poco más, tomando con fuerza la mano de Níquel.

—Esto, esto es mi culpa —dijo entre sollozos—. Yo no debí… yo…

—Platinum, esto no es culpa tuya —Diamond se acercó y la tomó de los hombros—. En dado caso sería culpa mía por no estar más atento.

—No, tú no lo entiendes, Diamond —Platinum le miró de reojo—. Yo… si ella no me hubiese defendido, si tan si quiera yo…

Había algo, algo que deseaba salir de los labios de Platinum, pero aquello se reusaba a salir aún. Lo único que pudo evitar que Platinum siguiera intentado decir algo fue un fuerte abrazo de Diamond.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien —dijo el hombre, besando su frente—. Lo mejor por ahora es dejarla descansar, necesita reposo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Platinum aceptó y ambos salieron lentamente de la habitación, dejando a solas a Níquel. Cynthia los esperaba por fuera, esperando que el ver que su hija se encontraba bien haría que Platinum se calmara. Para su mala fortuna, aquello había aumentado la tristeza de la entrenadora.

—El doctor nos dijo que Níquel no debería tardar mucho en poder despertar —Cynthia trató de sonreír—. No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

—Es-esto no se supone que debería haber pasado —la mujer se abrazó a si misma—. Ella no debía…

Diamond tomó a Platinum fuertemente de la mano, pidiéndole con la mirada que no llorara más, que todo estaría bien. Cynthia suspiró y tocó el hombro de la mujer, jamás en su vida había visto a Platinum en aquel estado.

Mientras ambos trataban de calmarla, un doctor de pelo blanco y piel arrugada se acercó a los tres. De inmediato, Platinum se levantó para escucharle.

—Afortunadamente logramos detener en su totalidad las hemorragias internas, su signos vitales parecen estar normalizándose y ya empezamos el tratamiento de sus fracturas en las costilla —aquellas palabras parecieron calmar un poco la tristeza de Platinum—. Sin embargo, necesitaremos más sangre para algunas transfusiones más, su corazón sigue segregando esa extraña sangre enrarecida.

—¿Enrarecida? —preguntó Platinum, asustada.

—Parece que su corazón comenzó a segregar una especie de sangre que es mucho más densa, aún no entendemos a que se deba con exactitud, pero si le podemos decir que necesitara pronto más sangre en lo que encontramos una explicación.

—No hay problema con ello —confesó Platinum—. Yo soy compatible con su sangre, puedo donarla en este mismo momento.

—Bueno, primero le haremos algunos exámenes y luego podrá proceder a donar —el doctor le indicó el camino—. Pase por aquí, por favor.

Platinum rápidamente aceptó, dejo sus cosas con Diamond y, luego de despedirse de él, partió junto al doctor para poder realizar la donación.

Aquello dejo bastante inquieto al nombre, el cual no estaba seguro si era una buena idea que Platinum donara sangre, pensando que tal vez él debería donar más. Sin embargo, Cynthia lo convención de que aquello era una mala idea, después de todo ambos ya habían donado bastante sangre.

—Platinum se ve demasiado preocupada por Níquel —comentó Cynthia—. No esperaba que esa fuera su reacción.

—Yo tampoco, pero es algo lógico —lentamente el hombre deslizo sus manos sobre su cara—. Estuvo en casa desde ayer sin poder verla… En estos momentos me preguntó si fue la mejor elección decirle que no viniera.

—Diamond —la campeona suspiró—, algunas veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles para proteger a los que queremos…

—¿Pero hasta qué punto es viable? —interrumpió, ligeramente molesto— Ya ni siquiera sé que es lo mejor para ellas —el hombre miró a la puerta—. Si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan duro con Platinum y la hubiese traído aquí, si no hubiese sido tan flexible con Níquel, ya no sé cuál de las dos formas de ser es correcta.

Diamond tenía un punto. Por contradictorio que fuese, el hombre había resultado ser más duro con Platinum para protegerla, pero siguió siendo flexible con Níquel y ambas cosas llevaron a cosas malas. En su mente, Diamond no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser la actitud que debía tomar.

Cynthia simplemente se quedó pensando un momento para saber que decir. La campeona se había metido en un lio bastante intenso, y eso que ni siquiera había investigado nada acerca del Team Age.

Tratando de armar un consejo valido, la mujer simplemente tocó lentamente el hombro de Diamond.

—A pesar de todo, el hecho de que Níquel hubiese salido del hospital produjo que Harold pudiese rescatarlos a todos —la mujer finalmente encontró un punto—. Tal vez no fue tu forma de actuar la que salió mal, tal vez necesitas enseñarle a controlar sus emociones.

Diamond se quedó en silencio por un momento y miró a Cynthia con cara de confusión.

—Por lo poco que he conocido a Níquel, puedo decirte que ella es muy impulsiva en cuanto a sus emociones —confesó la campeona—. Fue ese impulso lo que hizo que decidiera ir a combatir sola sin pedir ayuda. Fue ese impulso la que la lleva a hacer y decir cosas por las cuales se termina arrepintiendo.

Diamond analizó con cuidado las palabras de Cynthia. El hombre se dio cuenta de una realidad que era demasiado evidente, pero a la que parecía no prestarle la atención adecuada.

Aceptar de golpe el viaje, entrar a la Mansión Abandonada, interrumpir un discurso de campaña e ir sola a una misión suicida. Todas esas acciones fueron tomadas sin previa meditación, por puro impulso.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió el holder—. Desde que la conocí, Níquel fue demasiado impulsiva, y ahora eso le está cobrando factura —Diamond miró una vez más la puerta de la habitación de Níquel—. Tienes razón, debo enseñarle a Níquel a controlar esas emociones.

Cynthia sonrió levemente al ver el entusiasmo de Diamond. La mujer estaba segura que un experto en las emociones como el mismo Diamond sería más que suficiente para poder ayudar a Níquel con aquel problema.

Antes de que la alegría comenzara a florecer, el sonido de una llamada entrante apareció justo en la bolsa que Platinum había dejado. Diamond rápidamente tomó el celular de su esposa y miró de quien se trataba.

Cynthia rápidamente entendió que Diamond debía atender la llamada y, con un gesto, le avisó que iría a ver cómo era que Crystal y los demás se encontraban. Diamond simplemente sonrió y se despidió.

Tragando saliva, el hombre no estaba seguro si aquel era el mejor momento para contestar aquella llamada. No sabía si realmente debía hacerlo o no. Sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano esto terminaría ocurriendo.

Caminando hacia un lugar más solitario, el hombre tragó saliva y contestó el teléfono.

—Hola, Cooper —saludó de manera seria.

 **[…]**

Debido a las limitaciones del hospital, Gold, Crystal, Moon y Titan tuvieron que compartir una sola gran habitación. Cada uno dividido por el suficiente espacio para que las mismas maquinas que los atendían tuvieran suficiente espacio.

Todos ellos contaban con un medidor cardiaco y muchas bolsas de sueros conectados a su cuerpo. El ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo a decir verdad, el único sonido que sobresalía del ruido de fondo era el pequeño ventilador de la pared y el rítmico tic de los monitores.

En medio de todo ese silencio, Cynthia entró a la habitación de manera cuidadosa, observando como una doctora de pelo rubio y piel clara analizaba los signos vitales de Titan. Con lentitud, Cynthia se acercó ligeramente, cosa que alertó a la doctora.

—Oh, señorita Cynthia —la doctora se vio sorprendida de ver a la campeona ahí—. ¿Es familiar de los pacientes?

—No, solo soy conocida de la profesora Moon —respondió de manera apenada—. Lamento entrar así de repente.

—No se preocupe, ellos siguen recuperándose —dijo la mujer—. Sin embargo, parece que él chico tiene unos signos vitales curiosos. ¿De casualidad usted no conoce a los padres del niño?

Cynthia se quedó pensando por un momento. Titan era un chico que apenas conocía en realidad, incluso su cara le parecía poco conocida. Aunque buscó en sus recuerdos alguna referencia de sus padres, nada se le vino a la mente.

—Lamentablemente no, lo más parecido a un tutor legal es la profesora —mirando a Moon.

—Oh, eso puede que resulte problemático —confesó, mirando sus resultados—. No existen registros médicos de este chico, ni siquiera un acta de nacimiento.

—Siendo honesta, esto también me sorprende —comentó, arqueando la ceja—. Supongo que solo quedara esperar a que Moon despierte.

—Te temo que sí, aunque eso puede tardar demasiado —mirando la cama de la mujer, para después mirar a todos los lados—. Escuche, debido a que Titan carece de cualquier tutor legal, parece que tendré que platicarle a usted que es lo que le ocurre al chico.

La mujer se puso seria al ver que la doctora estaba a punto de revelarle el estado del chico.

—El joven Titan parece haber perdido menos energía que los demás, tiene signos más estables, es como si algo o alguien hubiese impedido que le robaran tanta energía, él no debería tardar más de dos días en despertar —la mujer le mostró rápidamente sus hojas—. Los demás tardaran un poco más en despertar, lastimosamente la carga fue mucho mayor en sus cuerpos, no estamos seguros de cuanto tardaran.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la situación actual. Aunque los cuatro habían sobrevivido a la experiencia en la Torre Perdida, su estado de salud estaba demasiado delicado como para poder cantar victoria.

Luego de hablar con la doctora, Cynthia notó como un gran Yanmega descansaba en el suelo, a un lado de la cama de Titan. Esto sacó un pequeño susto a la campeona, pero la doctora rápidamente intervino.

—No se preocupe, parece que es un pokémon del chico, ha estado aquí desde la noche —la mujer se acercó al pokémon—. Solo ha estado aquí, esperando.

—Cuidándolo —complemento la campeona—. Parece como si tuviera la misión de cuidar de él.

—Eso parece —la doctora rápidamente se alejó del pokémon—. Le recuerdo que todos ellos están conscientes y pueden escucharla, le recomiendo que no haga mucho ruido para no molestarlos.

—No se preocupe, solo quería pasar para ver cómo se encontraban —la campeona se le quedó mirando a Yanmega—. Puedo quedarme un poco más.

—Desde luego —la doctora sonrió levemente—. Solo siga las recomendaciones, me retiro.

—Gracias.

Cynthia sonrió y vio a la doctora salir lentamente por la puerta. Cuando se fue, la campeona se quedó analizando un poco más a Yanmega. Había algo en aquella criatura que le parecía familiar. No estaba segura, pero el ver aquellas alas le producía un extraño escalofrió.

Sin embargo, Yanmega parecía ignorar por completo la mirada de Cynthia. El pokémon estaba más concentrado en velar por su entrenador.

Rindiéndose al no encontrar nada que la ayudara a recordar, la campeona decidió ir a la cama del rincón, donde se encontraba Moon, y sentarse un momento para analizar la situación en una pequeña silla, bastante escondida.

La mujer se pasó las manos por la cabeza, el cansancio comenzaba a ser evidente. La pobre mujer apenas y había podido dormir, su estómago le pedía comida y su boca bebida. Sin embargo, esos problemas parecían pequeños bajo ese contexto.

—Vaya que te admiro, Diamond —dijo Cynthia, mirando a la ventana—. Has soportado lo mismo que yo y más, todo por tu hija —sonriendo—. Los niños hacen cosas extrañas con nosotros.

Pensando en un sueño idílico, un pequeño pensamiento que había rondado su mente y parecía traerle bastantes malos ratos, la mujer sintió como el cansancio comenzó a acabar con ella. Cerrando los ojos, la mujer se quedó dormida.

La campeona se quedó dormida por un tiempo considerable. Sin embargo, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el rápido entrar de un extraño camillero. El hombre no notó la presencia de la campeona, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Titan.

Aunque Cynthia, que aún estaba mareada, estaba a punto de hablar, había algo en aquel extraño camillero que llamó su atención. No estaba segura si era el extraño pelo desalineado, las múltiples heridas en su rostro o su extraña y torpe forma de sacar una pequeña botella y una jeringa.

Aprovechando que no había sido vista gracias a lo escondida que estaba la cama de Moon, la mujer se levantó lentamente, a la par que las alas de Yanmega comenzaron a agitarse cuando el hombre vació la extraña sustancia de la botella en su jeringa.

—Tranquilo, amiguito, solo vengo a darle sus medicinas a tu entrenador —dijo el nombre con un marcado tono sarcástico.

—¿Viene por parte de la doctora? —preguntó Cynthia, revelando finalmente su posición.

Un lento escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. Con rapidez, el camillero volteó a ver a la campeona, la cual parecía haberse recuperado ligeramente después de dormir por algunos minutos.

—Sí, es hora de que tomen sus medicinas —dijo titubeante—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Este no es un sitio para dormir.

Cynthia se acercó levemente al camillero, tratando de ver que era aquella botella que él ocultaba. Sin embargo, el hombre parecía ocultarlo celosamente, buscando cualquier ángulo para pasar desapercibido.

—Fue un error mío, sin embargo —dijo, cautelosamente—. Aunque estoy confundida, la doctora les dio sus medicamente hace apenas unas dos hora —mirando de reojo el reloj—. No creo que necesiten tantas medicinas.

—Oh, vaya que las necesitan, señora —el hombre apretó con fuerza su jeringa—. Le pido que se retire.

—Lo hare si me dice que hay en la jeringa —exigió.

El hombre suspiró, aquella pequeña caza no parecía llegar a ningún punto. Por eso, el hombre rápidamente se abalanzó contra Cynthia para intentar inyectarle a ella la extraña jeringa.

Para su infortunio, la mujer logró parar a duras penas su ataque. Aunque aún estaba algo mareada, la mujer puso todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos para evitar que la jeringa hiciera contacto en ella.

La fuerza del hombre era increíble, doblegando fácilmente a la pobre Cynthia. La mujer sentía como sus brazos cedían y la aguja de la jeringa comenzaba a rosar su cuello. Aunque ponía toda la fuerza que podía, aquella batalla parecía perdida.

Sin embargo, Yanmega rápidamente atacó al hombre subiéndose a su espada y atacándolo con Picadura. El hombre rápidamente soltó la jeringa y trató de quitarse al pokémon al sentir el dolor del ataque.

Cynthia cayó al suelo, sus brazos estaban bastante adoloridos, pero la situación en la que estaba no ameritaba un descanso. Rápidamente, la mujer trató de someter al hombre con la ayuda de Yanmega, pero el extraño hombre comenzó a moverse de manera agitada, golpeando todo a su paso. Esa habitación no era apta para pelear.

—¡Lánzalo por la ventana! —gritó Cynthia de manera desesperada.

A pesar de no ser su entrenadora, el pokémon accedió y, usando todas sus fuerzas, lanzó al hombre por la ventana de la habitación. Para fortuna del hombre, la habitación se encontraba en el primer piso.

Cynthia salió rápidamente y sacó a Garchomp y a Roserade de sus pokébolas. No quería que aquel hombre escapara.

—¡Atrápenlo! —gritó Cynthia.

Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron contra él, pero el extraño hombre lanzó tres artefactos al suelo que, al chocar con el suelo, provocaron una gran cortina de humo.

Imposibilitados para ver, el hombre rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque, dejando a Cynthia y a los pokémon complemente indefensos por aquellos artefactos. Cuando el humo se disipo, el hombre se había retirado.

Cynthia se maldijo así misma por no haber sido más rápida. Sin embargo, la mujer pudo acercarse para ver los restos de los pequeños dispositivos que el hombre había dejado.

Tomándolo del suelo con cuidado, la mujer apreció completamente de que aquello se trataba de un arma producida en la misma región, y estaba segura de quien eran los encargados de producir dicha granada.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, al voltear de nuevo hacia el hospital, pudo ver a varios periodistas y medios de noticias grabándola.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —se preguntó cuándo los reporteros se lanzaron a entrevistarla.

 **[…]**

 **Ciudad Rocavelo, Una hora antes.**

—¡Lucario, Rayo Resplandor! —gritó Maylene.

El gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo recibía a su segundo retador en la jordana. Un joven aspirante junto a su Haunter deseaban quitarle la medalla a la líder. Sin embargo, la balanza parecía muy inclinada hacia la líder.

—¡Usa Bola Sombra! —gritó el retador.

El pokémon fantasma rápidamente atacó a su adversario, interceptando su ataque con el suyo propio. El choque se mantuvo parejo por un momento. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Lucario resultó ser mayor, logrando que su ataque destruyera el ataque rival e impactara contra Haunter.

Sin fuerzas, el pokémon cayó al suelo, debilitado. Su entrenador rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo. Para su desdicha, aquel era su último pokémon.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Lucario —Maylene sonrió, acariciando a su pokémon.

Luego de acariciar a su pokémon, Maylene se acercó al chico, el cual parecía estar bastante decepcionado.

—Fue un gran combate, chico, solo necesitas mejorar un poco más —dijo Maylene con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que mi fuerza y la de mis pokémon había incrementado —el chico metió a su pokémon en su pokébola—. Gracias por el combate, líder Maylene.

Ambos contrincantes se hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Luego de eso, el chico se acarició el brazo, estaba bastante adolorido.

—La próxima vez intenta entrenar más tus brazos —rio levemente Maylene—. Te estaré esperando.

—Eso hare —sobando su brazo—. Nos vemos.

Con eso dicho, el muchacho se marchó lentamente del gimnasio, ligeramente adolorido. Maylene suspiró y caminó hasta una banca para poder relajarse y limpiarse el sudor de su cuerpo con una toalla.

Mientras la mujer se refrescaba, su esposo rápidamente se hizo presente, llevándole una botella de agua.

—Seguiré diciéndote que tus reglas son demasiado agresivas —dijo Pearl, entregándole el agua—. Ningún líder se había atrevido a tanto.

—Mi gimnasio, mis reglas —dijo Maylene, molesta—. Yo no te digo como manejar tu Torre de Batalla.

—La diferencia es que la Torre de Batalla no está sujeta a las reglas de la Asociación Pokémon —dijo el hombre, sentándose a un lado—. ¿Cuántas veces te han citado por eso?

—Cinco, y contando —confesó—. Igual Volkner tenía más quejas cuando era líder y nunca le hicieron nada —la mujer le tiró la toalla en la cara a su esposo—. Fue idea de todos implementar desafíos, ahora que no se quejen.

El hombre sintió la caliente y olorosa toalla caer sobre su cara, impregnándolo de aquel curioso olor. Rápidamente, el hombre lanzó con fuerza la toalla al suelo, ligeramente molesto.

—Diría que es lo más apestoso que he olido, pero he olido cosas peores —recordando un incidente con cierta entrenadora de Hoenn—. Como sea, tal vez deberíamos…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una abrupta llamada al Poké-reloj de Pearl. De inmediato, el hombre miró la llamada y vio que se trataba de su hija.

—Es Rose —dijo con alegría.

—Oh, ponla en video llamada —dijo Maylene rápidamente—. Quiero ver a mi pequeña.

Sin titubear, Pearl presionó el botón de video llamada y colocó el Poké-reloj en forma de que él y Maylene aparecieran en la pantalla. Pearl contestó, esperando encontrarse con la cálida imagen de su hija. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró le hizo sudar frio.

Rose tenía bastantes heridas en los brazos y en la cara, su blusa estaba algo quemada, al igual que su cabello. Su mirada no reflejaba aquella alegría tan característica, reflejaba miedo y preocupación, una verdadera preocupación. Aquello hizo que Maylene y Pearl se asustaran de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó Maylene, asustada.

—Mamá, papá, necesito verlos rápido —dijo con voz quebrada y asustada—. Los necesito…

—¡¿Dónde te encuentras?! —gritó Pearl de manera preocupada.

—Vayan al hospital de Pueblo Sosiego, por favor —una pequeña lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos—. Vengan rápido…

La llamada se cortó de repente, dejando a Pearl y Maylene completamente en shock. Ambos se quedaron congelados por unos pequeños instantes, procesando lo que acababan de ver.

Luego de recuperar su movimiento, los dos saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Sin importar ni siquiera que el gimnasio se quedara solo y abierto.

Sacando a su Hawlucha y Chatot, ambos emprendieron su viaje hasta Pueblo Sosiego. En sus mentes no había nada más que aquella desagradable vista de su hija herida.

 **[…]**

 **Pueblo Sosiego**

—Heme aquí, disfrutando de la hermosa vista —dijo un hombre vestido con túnica café, mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Níquel—. Es un hermoso día allá afuera, ¿no te parece?

No hubo respuesta, Níquel aún seguía inconsciente y recuperándose de sus heridas. El sujeto lanzó una risa seca, volteó hacia la chica y se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Sabes, he estado deseando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo —el hombre se acercó a la chica, mirándola detenidamente—. Este momento es perfecto para finalmente acabar contigo.

Detrás del hombre apareció un Infernape, un Infernape comenzó a cargar una poderosa bola de energía.

—Que fácil seria, solo necesitaría dar una orden y tu vida acabaría en un suspiro, tal como la de tus padres —riendo de manera sarcástica, alzando la mano—. ¡Infernape usa…!

El pokémon se quedó esperando la instrucción de ataque, pero antes de que él hombre bajara su mano, este se quedó completamente paralizado. Sin decir una sola palabra. Lentamente, el hombre cerró su puño, indicándole a su pokémon detener su ataque.

—Pero no, no podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad? —acercándose lentamente a su oído—. La historia terminaría aquí, y a ellos no les gustaría que esto termine de esta manera, ¿cierto?

Riendo de manera seca, el hombre se alejó de la chica.

—No sabes cuánto deseo acabar con esta faena —el hombre comenzó a enojarse—. Hacer que pagues por todos tus pecados, que todas las almas sean finalmente vengadas —el hombre metió a su pokémon en su pokébola—. Sin embargo, su plan parece mucho más interesante, más justo. Ya tendremos tiempo para arreglar cuentas.

Mirando de reojo la puerta, el hombre vio como estaba a punto de ser abierta. Sonriendo, el hombre dijo unas últimas palabras.

—La historia debe continuar.

La puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver que los responsables eran Platinum y Diamond. Cuando ambos entraron, el extraño hombre había desaparecido. Lo único que había dejado tras de sí era el suave movimiento de las cortinas.

Platinum y Diamond entraron de manera calmada a la habitación, a penas e hicieron ruido cuando ambos se acercaron a Níquel. Platinum tocó la mano de la chica una vez más, soltando una pequeña lagrima.

A su vez, Diamond acarició el cabello de la chica con cariño. En el ambiente se podía sentir un tono extraño. Lentamente, Platinum dejó la mano de Níquel y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba en la habitación. Diamond decidió también sentarse junto a ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, en silencio. Diamond miraba con cierta preocupación a Platinum, una Platinum que solo podía mirar con horror como estaba Níquel en aquellos momentos.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. El ambiente era increíblemente tenso. Lo único que podía escucharse era el lento movimiento del ventilador y del aire entrando a la habitación.

—Fue mi culpa —pronunció Platinum en voz baja—. Yo provoque que todo esto pasara.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Diamond tomó a Platinum por los hombros, buscando consolarla.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo reconfortantemente.

—Sí, si lo es —Platinum comenzó a llorar más fuertemente—. Fui yo y mis ganas de protegerlos a todos, de protegerla a ella.

Diamond se quedó pensando por un momento cual sería el mejor camino para poder ayudar a su esposa. Deseaba que ella estuviera en paz consigo misma, y tal vez el confesar haría que ella estuviera mejor.

—Platinum, ¿acaso te refieres a…?

—Si —confesó con voz baja—. Al menos algunas partes…

Diamond se quedó en silenció, escuchando atentamente.

—Soy una horrible persona —la chica se cubrió la cara—. Yo solo intentaba protegerla, proteger a la que siempre considere mi hermana, y ahora Níquel pagó por ello —comenzando a llorar más fuerte—. Lo lamento…

Platinum siguió llorando. Diamond se quedó quieto por unos momentos, analizando la situación. Lentamente, el hombre acarició el pelo de su esposa de manera calmada.

Cuando Platinum lo volteó a ver, en su rostro no había odio o molestia, lo que había era un rostro completamente calmado y tranquilizador. Rápidamente, el hombre abrazó rápidamente a su esposa.

—Está bien —le dijo, acariciando su espalda—. Todo estará bien.

Platinum no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, escuchándole.

—No podemos deshacer el pasado, pero si podemos trabajar en nuestro presente —Diamond parecía sonreír—. Eres una excelente mujer, estoy seguro que todo lo que hiciste no fue por algo malo —la separó levemente de él para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Lo importante ahora es arreglarlo todo, no será algo sencillo, pero lo superaremos juntos.

Aunque la sonrisa de Diamond era genuina, Platinum no podía sentirse bien todavía. Sus ojos aun deseaban derramar más lágrimas debido a su error. Diamond era una persona que siempre podría reconfortar a cualquier, pero parecía que ahora Platinum era inmune a eso.

—Si —sonriendo falsamente.

Diamond notó al instante que lo que había dicho no era suficiente. Que Platinum estaba demasiado más dolida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. El sentimiento de preocupación fue más doloroso aun cuando la mujer volvió a llorar. Si quería consolarla, debía intentar otro método.

Antes de decir una palabra más, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos esposos se extrañaron al escuchar a alguien queriendo entrar. Sin embargo, pensando que se podría tratar de Cynthia, Diamond simplemente le dijo que pasara.

Para su mala fortuna, la persona que entró a la habitación no era Cynthia. Incrédulos, Diamond y Platinum pudieron ver como entró un hombre de traje con unas flores. Al verlo, ambos se levantaron, con enojo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Diamond, serio.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, solo quería ver como se encontraba la niña —mencionó Yake, acercándose poco a poco.

Platinum se quedó en silenció, tratando de buscar las fuerzas para decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle. Diamond notó de inmediato la actitud de su esposa y trató de evitar que todo aquello se complicara.

—Señor, le pido por favor se retire —Diamond se mantuvo con una actitud seria pero enojada.

—No es mi intención incomodarlos, es solo que —el hombre se acercó lentamente a la niña—. Me siento muy apenado por todo lo que paso y…

—No es necesario que haga esto, solo retírese de aquí, por favor.

El ambiente se tornó demasiado tenso, más de lo que los tres se imaginaban que se pondría. Diamond miró directamente a los ojos a Yake y pudo notar algo extraño. De alguna manera, él era incapaz de detectar alguna señal hostil por parte del hombre. Era como aquel hombre estuviera realmente preocupado.

—Si realmente te preocupara… —Platinum finalmente se atrevió a decir algo, acercándose al hombre— Si realmente te preocupara, no hubieses dicho todas esas mentiras.

—El pueblo necesitaba saber la verdad —dijo, seriamente—. No sabía que esto se saldría de control, enserio lo lamento.

—Si realmente lo lamenta, por favor váyase —dijo Diamond, acercándose a su esposa—. Es lo mejor para todos.

Yake se quedó quieto un momento y accedió a la petición. La realidad era que él no esperaba encontrarse a sus padres justo ahí. Sus palabras reflejaban genuino arrepentimiento.

Al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer, el hombre simplemente dejó las flores en la cama de la chica y procedió a despedirse.

—Yo espero que se recupere pronto —confesó, con la mirada baja—. Lamentó que esto terminara de esta forma, solo quería que se le mostrara la verdad a la gente…

—¿La verdad? —preguntó Platinum de manera sarcástica— Lo único que te interesa es una falsa verdad, y por esa falsa verdad mi hija esta…

—Yo no quería que…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, un fuerte sonido de un golpe se escuchó en la habitación. Yake sintió un profundo dolor cuando la palma de Platinum chocó contra su mejilla.

Diamond se sorprendió, la verdad era que no vio venir la arremetida de Platinum. Rápidamente, el chico tomó por los hombros a Platinum, la cual estaba envuelta en furia, deseando golpear una vez más a Yake.

—Por favor, largase —dijo Diamond con enojó.

Yake se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Tocando su mejilla, el hombre simplemente se despidió.

—Lamento haberlos importunado —confesó, ligeramente sorprendido.

Lentamente, el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Para su desagradable sorpresa, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban varios reporteros con cámaras y micrófonos que parecían grabar todo lo acontecido.

Diamond se molestó aún más de ver a toda esa gente. Por lo que rápidamente empujó a Yake fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Yake por su parte estaba molestó de ver a todos los reporteros.

Aunque la seguridad del hospital intentaron frenarlos, los pobres hombres no se dieron abastó con la enorme cantidad de agentes de prensa que entraron por fuerza bruta al recinto.

—¡Señores, por favor dejen a esta familia en paz! —exigió Yake, enojado.

—¡Señor Yake, ¿piensa seguir con la demanda después de lo acontecido?! —preguntó una reportera.

—¡Candidato, ¿cómo se está el estado de salud de la niña?! —preguntó un reportero.

—¡¿Piensa interponer una demanda por la cachetada que le dio la señora Platinum?! —un reportero más preguntó.

Por detrás del candidato, la misma directora del hospital apareció. Su rostro irascible asustó un poco a Yake.

—¡Señores, les pido de la manera más atenta que se retiren de este lugar si no quieren que las autoridades intervengan! —gritó la directora, enojada—. ¡Señor Yake, el hospital esta apuntó de demandarlo por traer a toda esta gente aquí!

—Pero yo no los traje aquí —confesó con sinceridad.

Para su fortuna, un fuerte sonido de explosión llamó la atención de los medios. Como si se trataran de una estampida, todos los reporteros comenzaron a correr hacia el origen del ruido de explosión que se había generado. A su vez, Yake y la directora corrieron también para averiguar de qué se trataba.

El sonido los llevó a las afuera del hospital, justo detrás de la habitación de la profesora Moon. Abriéndose paso entre los reporteros, ambos pudieron ver a Cynthia siendo increpada por los reporteros.

Cuando la mujer miró al candidato entendió porque había tanta gente así.

—Por eso no me gusta la política —dijo en voz baja—. No hay que ver, señores, vuelvan a sus casas o entrevisten a su candidato.

—¡Pero, señorita Cynthia! —dijo un reportero.

—¡Señores! —gritó la directora— ¡Esto es un hospital y no pienso permitir más escandalo! —la directora estaba realmente enfadada—. ¡La policía viene en camino, así que más les vale irse ahora!

Aunque la directora estaba realmente enojada, a los medios les tomó bastante tiempo el decidir irse del lugar. Aprovechando el hecho, Cynthia se escabulló rápidamente hacia el hospital, a la par que Yake era increpado por la directora del hospital.

Yake insistía que no había sido él el que había traído a los reporteros. Sin embargo, la directora siguió insistiendo que mentía y estaba dispuesta a interponer una demanda por poner en riesgo al hospital.

Sin más que decir, Yake simplemente decidió retirarse. No sin antes ver como dos personas llegaban de manera agitada al hospital y entraban a toda prisa a este. El ver aquello le llamó bastante la atención. Demasiado.

Cynthia aprovechó el tiempo para entrar una vez más a la habitación de Moon. La mujer estaba consciente de que ellos estaban en peligro y no podía darse el lujo de perderlos de vista ni un segundo.

Al llegar, la mujer se dio cuenta de un sonido pelicular proveniente de la pequeña mesa de noche de Titan. Acercándose a ella, la mujer pudo notar que lo que emitía aquel sonido era la pokédex del chico. Al tomarla, la mujer leyó la siguiente leyenda en la pantalla.

"Las tres pokédex están juntas".

* * *

 _ **Solo queria decirte que, si te sigue gustando esta historia a pesar del capitulo anterior, entonces estas dentro de mi corazon 3**_

 _ **¿Qué habrá pasado con Rose?**_

 _ **¿Acaso Platinum se volvió inmune a Diamond?**_

 _ **¿Yake sera lo que aparenta?**_

 _ **¿Creen que hay mucho Kanto en pokémon?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :D**_


	15. Entrada Catorce

_**Y ahora si, el Hiatus ahora si se fue... por ahora.**_

 _ **Bueno, buenas gente xD.  
Lamento no haber actualizado, el problema fueron los malditos proyectos finales (Si alguien les dice que Data Mining es divertido, denle un golpe en la cara). **_

_**Fue frustrante, ni siquiera pude jugar Pokémon Sword agusto.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta para volver con el ritmo regular de esta historia.**_

 _ **Recuerden que este mes habra otros dos episodios y algunas sorpresillas mas *guiño guiño***_

 _ **Sin mas, espero me sepan disculpar por la ausencia y que disfruten el capitulo :D**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Entrada 14: Plan**

 **29 de mayo, Pueblo Sosiego**

Pearl y Maylene abrieron las puertas del hospital de golpe, asustando a todos los presentes. La pareja rápidamente acudió a la recepción, pero la mujer que atendía no se encontraba ahí.

Pearl golpeó ligeramente la mesa, esperando que alguien atendiera a su llamado, pero nadie llegó. A su vez, Maylene comenzó a gritar de manera ruidosa, buscando llamar la atención de alguien.

—¡Vengan rápido! —gritó Maylene, furiosa.

Ese último gritó logró llamar la atención de la recepcionista, la cual se encontraba espiando el alboroto de afuera del hospital desde una ventana. La mujer corrió rápidamente, molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

—Les pido que se comporten, están en un hospital —regañó, enojada.

—Eso pasa cuando no está haciendo su… —Maylene estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Pearl la detuvo rápidamente.

—Por favor, díganos donde se encuentra Rose Jericó, es nuestra hija —dijo Pearl, aún exaltado.

El hombre sabía que no podían darse el lujo de insultar a la recepcionista, pues esto podría provocar que ella no les dijera donde se encontraba su hija. Con fastidió, la recepcionista volvió a su computadora y realizó la búsqueda.

—No hay ninguna Rose Jericó, señores —dijo la mujer, fastidiada.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó Maylene, furiosa.

—Señora, deje de gritarme —reclamó la mujer—. Si sigue con esa actitud la sacaremos de aquí.

—Escuche, ella no se pondría así si hiciera bien su trabajo —atacó Pearl—. Busque una vez más.

La mujer se molestó bastante por ese comentario, por lo que inmediatamente se alejó del ordenador y miró con cara retadora a los esposos.

—No hare nada de lo que dicen si no me piden una disculpa —dijo la mujer, cruzándose de hombros.

Aquello hizo que a Maylene le saltara una vena de la frente. La líder de gimnasio no estaba dispuesta a permitir una sola palabra más de aquella mujer. Con rabia, la mujer saltó al mostrador.

—¡Dime dónde está mi hija o te daré estas disculpas! —alzando el puño.

—¡Seguridad! —gritó la recepcionista, retrocediendo con miedo.

Pearl rápidamente trató de detener a su esposa, pero la mujer era más fuerte que él y logró deshacer su agarre. Sin embargo, aquello logró que Pearl pudiese ver la computadora de la recepcionista.

—¡Rose si está aquí! —gritó Pearl, deteniendo en seco a Maylene— Habitación 24, segundo piso.

La recepcionista se mordió los labios, enfadada de que su plan para ahuyentar a aquella pareja había fallado. Maylene entonces miró a la mujer con una mirada asesina.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Maylene volvió a saltar el mostrador y comenzó a correr junto con Pearl, dejando a la mujer tirada en el piso. La recepcionista se levantó, furiosa y dispuesta a llamar a seguridad para que corrieran a esa pareja. Sin embargo, antes de poder teclear algo en el teléfono, la mujer sintió la mirada fría de la directora.

—A mi oficina, ahora —dijo la directora, enojada.

[…]

Pearl abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, encontrándose con un simple cuarto de hospital bastante común y corriente. Sin embargo, además de la normalidad de la habitación y un extraño sonido que se escuchaba al fondo, él pudo ver una silueta familiar que se escondía detrás de las cortinas.

Con rapidez, el hombre se acercó y levantó las cortinas, encontrándose con una chica con varias vendas en sus brazos. Esa chica era Rose, la cual estaba completamente en silenció, mirando el cielo.

—¡Rose! —gritó Pearl, abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

—¡Hija! —gritó Maylene también, abrazándola también.

—¿Mamá, papá? —la chica tardó un poco en entrar en razón.

Lentamente, los ojos de la holder se llenaron de lágrimas. El calor que sus dos padres le generaron al abrazarla fue suficiente para volver a reanimarla. Con felicidad, la chica los abrazó de vuelta, con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó Pearl, angustiado.

—Yo… —Rose parecía articular palabra, pero había algo que la detenía— Fui atacada.

—¿Por quién? —interrogó Maylene.

—El Team Age —dijo en voz baja, para luego intentar sentarse—. Ellos… ellos…

Viendo el estado de estrés que estaba comenzando a sentir, ambos padres decidieron llevarla a su cama para que se recostara un poco. Maylene pudo sentir como la mano de su hija temblaba ligeramente, aquello la preocupó más.

—Ellos…

—No es necesario que lo digas, mi niña —dijo Maylene, acariciando su rostro—. Sera mejor que descanses.

—No, debes saberlo —con dificultad, la chica trató de recargar su espalda en la almohada, quedando prácticamente sentada—. Ellos…

La sala se quedó en silenció por unos instantes en lo que Rose articulaba alguna palabra. Pearl y Maylene no querían que su hija se esforzara demasiado, pero el rostro de la chica reflejaba una verdadera urgencia por revelarles lo que había pasado.

—Ellos —volvió a decir, tomando fuerzas—, ellos trajeron a las aves legendarias.

[-.-]

 _ **29 de mayo**_

 _No estoy segura de todo lo que pasó con exactitud, solo recuerdo ver a esas extrañas criaturas que solo había visto en libros de historia. Un extraño anciano logró abrir una especie de portal para traerlas a ese lugar, y parecía que podía controlarlas de alguna manera._

 _Cuando giraba su mano, las aves movían lentamente su cabeza en esa dirección. La chica de la interpol que estaba junto a mí también se asustó, ambas nos quedamos viendo de manera inmóvil como ese extraño hombre parecía controlar a las aves._

— _Todos estos años de investigación han dado su fruto_ _—dijo, alzando las manos._

 _Las aves respondieron alzando sus alas. Recuerdo que ver aquellas criaturas siendo dominadas por aquel hombre tan malo me hizo quedarme congelada. De repente sentí como la policía se acercó a mí y me susurró._

— _Dispara a los generadores._

 _No estaba segura si hacerlo o no, el miedo me impidió tomar mi pokébola para poder atacar. Ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué ella me pidió aquello. Sin embargo, cuando vi que la extraña mujer que estuvo a punto de secuestrarme estaba a punto de acercarse, Kir salió de su pokébola y lanzó una Bola Sombra a un generador._

 _Un fuerte ruido de alarma sonó, un ruido que me hizo lanzarme al piso y ocultar mi cabeza. Luego de eso escuche otra explosión, no sé si la causó la policía o Kir, pero de inmediato empecé a escuchar más gritos._

— _¡Tenemos infiltrados! —gritó la mujer, furiosamente._

 _Cuando alcé la mirada vi como un Darmanitan rápidamente comenzó a atacar a mi Kir. Quise levantarme, pero mis brazos no respondían y a mis pulmones les faltaba el aire. No deseaba que ese pokémon le hiciera algo al mío, pero estaba aterrada._

— _¡Dale órdenes a tu pokémon, no es divertido si solo te escondes entre las sombras! —escuche gritar a la mujer, mientras su pokémon seguía su ataque—. ¿Acaso dejaras que tú aliado muera? Qué poco honor posees._

 _Yo quería hacerlo, quería atacar, pero de mi boca no salían palabras, solo ruidos que se apagaban rápidamente. Para mi desgracia, el aparato de invisibilidad se apagó, cosa que note al instante cuando vi a un hombre… un hombre apuntó de acuchillarme con su espada._

 _La agente acudió en mi ayuda, empujando al sujeto a otro lado. A ella también se le había acabado la invisibilidad._

— _¿Qué no piensas luchar? —gritó, enojada._

 _De inmediato, pude escuchar la risa del anciano, aquel viejo parecía bastante alegre._

— _Oh, la gente de la interpol ha llegado a nuestros aposentos —dijo con un tono arrogante—. No veo mejor oportunidad para probar el poder de estas aves._

— _Ni lo pienses —la policía se levantó y lanzó dos pokébolas—. Swampert, Walrein, ataquen._

 _La agente mandó a pelear a sus dos pokémon contra las aves. No pude ver el choque inicial, pero sentí como el poder me lanzaba varios metros. Cuando termine de rodar, pude ver como las aves comenzaban a pelear contra los pokémon de la policía._

 _Quería ayudar, quería pelear, pero mis piernas y brazos no respondían en lo absoluto. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras desea no haber estado nunca en ese lugar. Lo único que escuchaba era explosión tras explosión._

— _¡Cuidado! —gritó la policía._

 _Cuando alcé la mirada, una gran bola de fuego estaba a punto de impactar contra mí. Yo solo me hice bolita en el suelo y resé, pero Frill salió de su pokébola y repelió el ataque._

— _Parece que cargas con peso muerto —dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico—. Ese error le costara caro._

 _Entonces pude ver la mirada penetrante de Zapdos, una mirada que hizo que se me encogieran los pulmones. Cuando menos lo pensé, una gran bola eléctrica se acercó a mí peligrosamente. El Swampert de la agente me protegió, pero esta misma me miró con rabia._

— _¡Has algo! —gritó enojada._

 _Me quede paralizada en ese momento. No se cómo ni porque, pero finalmente pude darle una orden a mis pokémon. Pareciera que las palabras salieron de manera instintiva._

— _¡Estrategia 15! —grite._

 _La estrategia de las veinte bolas sombras de Frill fue activada. Al no tener un objetivo fijo, Kir atacó a todo lo que se encontró en su camino, incluyendo los últimos dos generadores que mantenían el domo eléctrico._

 _La lluvia de Bola Sombra se volvió un caos, yo seguí acostada en el suelo rogando porque aquello terminara. De pronto, ese extraño pokémon, Meltan, apareció repentinamente. Estaba segura que era el que me había atacado porque él me reconoció._

 _Aunque estaba enfadado, el pokémon simplemente se subió a mi cabeza y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Había mucho ruido por todos lados. Hasta que de pronto Zapdos rugió con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Como Meltan estaba sobre mí no pude ver nada hasta que una onda eléctrica nos lanzó a todos por los aires. Choque contra un árbol y entonces pude ver lo que había pasado._

 _Las cadenas de Zapdos se habían rotó y las de Articuno y Moltres comenzaron a desvanecerse. Cuando eso pasó, las tres aves rugieron de manera fuerte, tanto así que fui incapaz de escuchar los gritos del anciano y la mujer morena._

 _Las tres aves se alzaron y atacaron el terreno. Los criminales se vieron rodeados por un aura gélida, la agente por una tormenta eléctrica y yo junto a Frill y Meltan sufrimos la lluvia de fuego de Moltres. Por instinto, yo trate de proteger a ambos haciéndome bolita._

 _Cerré los ojos y no pensé en nada mas, comencé a llorar fuertemente mientras sentía el calor de la llamas. Pero después de unos segundos el fuego se apagó y todo se puso en silencio._

— _Es una verdadera lástima, aunque los resultados fueron grandiosos —escuché decir al anciano._

— _Fue un gran espectáculo, aunque esto no será del agrado del jefe —la mujer morena parecía estar junto al anciano—. Pero será hora de…_

 _Ella dejó de hablar cuando las sirenas de policía y helicópteros se hicieron presentes. Pude escuchar cientos de pasos acercándose al lugar de donde venía la voz del anciano. Lentamente voltee a ver que estaba pasando._

 _Todos los criminales estaban en fila y rodeados de varios Gallade. Algunos de ellos parecían tener aparatos sujetados de sus manos._

— _Nos volveremos a ver las caras, señoritas —dijo el anciano—. Pero la siguiente vez no seremos tan amables._

 _Aunque la agente trató de detenerlos, todos ellos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando simplemente a la agente hincada en el piso y golpeando el suelo de manera frustrada._

 _Lo peor fue cuando se levantó y se acercó a mí con una horrible cara de despreció._

— _Eres una completa inútil —su tono expresaba puro coraje—. ¿Cómo es posible que a alguien como tú le hayan dado su pokédex?_

 _Eso me dolió mucho, intente responder, pero ella rápidamente me interrumpió._

— _Te traje aquí para que me ayudaras, se supone que como holder deberías ser fuerte, pero fuiste completamente inútil —estaba demasiada enojada—. Tu estúpida estrategia no solo puso en peligro toda la operación —dándose la vuelta— también lograste que muchos de esos Meltan…_

 _Cuando mire los contenedores entendí a lo que se refería. El inmenso poder de las aves hizo que ellos… la mayoría estaban… por Arceus, que hice._

 _ **[-.-]**_

—Yo… yo no sabía que… yo… —sin poder aguantar un segundo más de su narración, Rose simplemente cayó en llanto. El dolor y los recuerdos de aquella escena hicieron que ella se rompiera.

Pearl y Maylene abrazaron sin dudar a su pequeña, tratando de aliviar su pena lo mejor que podían.

—No es tu culpa, cariño —dijo Pearl suavemente, besando la cabeza de la chica.

—Si lo fue… si tan solo yo hubiera…

—No te culpes por eso —dijo Maylene, acariciando su espalda—, no tiene caso atormentarse con lo que hubiese pasado, mi amor.

El llanto de la chica prosiguió, parecía que no había fuerza en el universo que detuviera el llanto de la chica.

Pearl entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de su hija, después de todo él había pasado por algo similar cuando no pudo salvar a Azelf del Equipo Galaxia. Quería que su hija se sintiera bien, pero él sabía que, por el momento, no habrá alguna solución posible.

—Es normal que el miedo nos domine, hija —dijo Pearl de manera cálida—, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero estas cosas suelen ocurrir cuando menos nos las esperamos…

—¡Pero yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar! —gritó de manera sorpresiva, haciendo que ambos padres se alejaran— ¡No quiero tener miedo, quiero ser valiente con tú y como mamá! —las lágrimas lentamente volvieron a salir— No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa.

Aquello encogió el corazón de la pareja. A pesar de que había determinación en sus palabras, el ver a su hija en ese estado de tristeza les llegaba al corazón. No estaban seguros de que hacer o cómo actuar, solo querían que su hija estuviera bien.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, creo que se quién puede ayudarte —dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Los tres rápidamente se giraron para ver de quien se trataba. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Cynthia, la cual cargaba en sus manos una pokédex, la pokédex de Titan.

—¡Señorita Cynthia! —dijeron Pearl y Maylene al unísono.

—Lamento interrumpir pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijo Rose—dijo la mujer, entrando—. Debió ser muy doloroso lo que experimentaste, Rose.

La chica simplemente asintió de manera deprimida, tratando de mirar a otro lado. Cynthia se acercó a la chica y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos que expresaban genuina tristeza.

—Sin embargo, aún puedo ver determinación en tu rostro, tal vez haya alguien que pueda ayudarte tal como ayudó a tu padre —mirando de reojo a Pearl.

—¿Alguien que me ayudó? —Pearl no tardó mucho en saber de quien se refería—¡Claro, mi maestro Wake!

Y vaya que lo había ayudado a entrenar, Pearl recordó claramente el entrenamiento que tuvo con el líder de gimnasio después del primer ataque del Equipo Galaxia. Pensándolo bien, Pearl se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que no había entrenado con su maestro.

—¿El líder Wake fue tu maestro? —preguntó Rose, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, fue hace mucho cuando estaba de viaje con Dia y Platinum, estoy seguro que él podrá entrenarte.

—Pero, no estamos seguros si él quiera hacerlo o no —Maylene no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con el plan.

—¡Me encantaría la idea! —gritó otro hombre desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, encontrándose con Wake y Fantina, los cuales también se habían presentado. Pearl y Maylene se sintieron realmente confundidos al ver tantas caras conocidas en un lugar así.

—¿Pero es que acaso todo el mundo se enfermó hoy? —preguntó Maylene, ligeramente molesta.

—Algo así —dijo Fantina, entrando junto a su marido.

—La verdad hemos estado aquí desde la mañana —confesó Wake, acercándose a Maylene y Pearl y tomándolos con sus brazos—. Hace tiempo que no los veía, mis queridos discípulos, espero que no hayan dejado sus entrenamientos.

—Maestro, es un gusto verlo una vez más —dijo Pearl con una sonrisa, aunque también buscaba fuerzas para no ser aplastado por aquellos poderosos brazos.

—Yo lo vi la semana pasada, maestro —dijo Maylene, tratando de zafarse.

—Mamá, ¿tú también fuiste entrenada por el líder Wake? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Bueno…

—Por supuesto, de no haber sido por eso tus padres no se hubieran casado —dijo el hombre, riendo levemente y soltándolos—. He escuchado un poco de lo que han hablado y no tengo problema alguno con entrenar a Rose, pero lo primero es saber si es que tú quieres entrenar.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada antes Rose. Lejos de intimidarle tantos ojos sobre ella, la chica simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. Mirando en su interior, mirando en su corazón entendió que no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quería ser una espectadora más.

—No quiero volver a ser una carga, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa —las palabras de Rose estaban llenas de determinación—. Si quiero entrenar, quiero ser más valiente.

Todos en la sala sonrieron de manera optimista, más Pearl. Podía ver en los ojos de su hoja aquella chispa y determinación tan característica de ella. Aceptando el trató, Wake se acercó y acarició la cabeza de la chica.

—Esa es la voz que quería escuchar —dijo Wake—. Cuando estés lista comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

El ambiente pasó de tristeza a alegría. Pearl y Maylene se sentían felices de que la sonrisa de Rose volviera una vez más, Cynthia se sentía optimista al ver a la joven promesa buscando perder sus miedos y Wake estaba feliz de poder ayudar a sus pupilos una vez más.

Aunque todo el mundo parecía feliz, Pearl no pudo evitar el preguntar qué es lo que había pasado, porque todos ellos estaban aquí. Al hacerlo, la expresión de Cynthia cambió ligeramente.

—Pude saber que estaban aquí gracias a esto —dijo la mujer, alzando la pokédex.

—¿Hay otro pokédex holder en el hospital? —preguntó Pearl, recordando que las características de la pokédex.

—Sí, los otros dos portadores están aquí —confesó, seria.

—¿Hay alguien más con la pokédex además de Níquel y yo? —preguntó Rose de manera preocupada, para después alarmarse una vez más—. ¡¿Níquel está bien?!

—No te preocupes, Níquel estará bien —dijo Cynthia, tratando de no asustar a la chica—. Si no les molesta, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en otro lugar, Rose debería descansar un poco y esto podría agobiarla.

Todos aceptaron la invitación, aunque Rose no estaba de acuerdo con ser excluida. Sin embargo, Maylene la convenció de que le contaría todo luego de la reunión, cosa que la hizo calmarse un poco y que se quedara ligeramente dormida, la niña enserió necesitaba un buen descanso.

La intensión de Cynthia no era dejar a Rose excluida, la verdad era que aquel hospital se había vuelto demasiado peligroso para hablar del tema que estaban a punto de discutir, por lo que la campeona optó por llevarlos a un lugar más apartado del hospital, un lugar seguro hacia las afueras.

 **[…]**

 **Alguna lugar, 29 de mayo**

Las puertas de una colosal y gigantesca habitación se abrieron de par en par. De ellas salieron algunos integrantes del Team Age, los que habían participado en el experimento de la madrugada. El científico y la condestable encabezaban el gran cumulo de personas que se abrían paso entre la gigantesca habitación de arquitectura antigua.

Pilares gigantes que sostenían un gran techo repleto de pinturas, paredes rotas con ventanales que estaban cubiertas por un manto de roca, cientos de antorchas que iluminaban la enorme habitación junto a varios objetos de oro, una gran fila de caballeros en armadura y una gigantesca alfombra roja arrugada era todo lo que los miembros podrían ver mientras caminaban hasta el gran trono.

Un gigantesco trono hecho de oro puro, un trono que contaba con dos lugares para que un rey y una reina gobernaran con puño de hierro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el asiento de la reina se encontraba vació, el único sentado era aquel enigmático hombre que había visitado a Cyrus hacia bastante tiempo.

Vestido con una gran capa roja arrugada, unas finas ropas de seda y una majestuosa corona de oro con diamantes en su esquelética cabeza, el hombre se levantó al ver a sus hombres, bebió un poco de su copa de vino y se acercó a ellos.

Al verlo, todos los miembros se arrodillaron ante su presencia, todavía ninguno de ellos se acostumbraba a estar en presencia de aquel hombre.

—Mi señor, tenemos grandes noticias —dijo el anciano, tratando de ocultar un poco su emoción.

—Si con grandes noticias te refieres a tu fracaso —dijo el hombre con aquel extraño tono eléctrico—. Levántense de una vez.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de golpe, aunque algunos miembros aún no se acostumbraban a dirigirle la mirada al rey, tratando de desviarla.

—Mi señor, aunque la captura de las aves legendarias fue defectuosa, el experimento de las puertas interdimensionales fue todo un éxito —dijo el científico, con cierta emoción.

—Si me permite hablar, mi señor, aunque las investigación fue un éxito, lastimosamente su científico no fue capaz de encargarse de una simple agente del gobierno y de una pokédex holder —dijo Mónica, cruzándose se brazos.

—Una pokédex holder no es un problema grave…

—Es ahí donde usted se equivoca —dijo el rey, interrumpiendo al científico—. El mayor error de todos esos falsos reyes fue subestimar a esos "Holders", eso fue su perdición —el hombre se acercó a Impex—. La condestable Mónica tiene razón, fue muy imprudente haberlos dejado irse.

El anciano no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente nervioso al tener al rey tan cerca, no le asustaba ver esos ojos saltones en medio de esa cara sin piel, le asustaba pensar lo que el rey le haría.

—Por eso yo quería matarla, pero él quiso jugar con las aves —dijo Mónica, arrogantemente.

—Eso hubiese sido más imprudente aún —el hombre se acercó a la mujer—. Te elegí como condestable por tu increíble habilidad estratégica, esperaría más que una idea tan tonta como matarla.

Mónica se puso igual de nerviosa que Impex, incluso más. La mujer no entendía por qué el acabar con la holder sería una mala idea.

—Matarla significaría ponernos en el mapa, desatar la ira de varias otras personas —dijo el hombre, acercándose a su trono—. Dejarla ir solo les dará tiempo de ingeniar un plan para venir por nosotros, sigue siendo una mala idea, pero no tan desastrosa como matarla.

Impex suspiró aliviado, al final resultaba que su error era menos grave que el que Mónica estaba por cometer. Aunque aún se sentía en peligro, el ver al rey alegarse le hacía entender que no se deshicieran de él, por ahora.

—Lamento haberle fallado, mi señor —dijo Impex, arrodillándose.

—Mis disculpas más solemnes por mi comportamiento, mi rey —dijo Mónica, arrodillándose.

—Sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero deberán tener más cuidado en la siguiente etapa.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos al escuchar aquello, fue Impex el primero en preguntar a qué se refería con lo de "siguiente etapa".

—Bueno, en estos momentos la policía internacional y los Pokédex Holders estarán ideando un plan sobre nuestro siguiente movimiento, así que les daremos ese tiempo para prepararse —el hombre tomó un poco de su vino—. Por el momento, necesito preguntarle, señor Impex, ¿Cómo está la investigación de los clones?

—Bueno, actualmente está…

—Si bueno, la verdad es que no me interesa —dijo de manera sarcástica—. Necesito que detenga esa investigación por el momento y se enfoque en la otra investigación, después de todo le conseguí los juguetes que necesitaba.

El hombre se molestó un poco cuando escuchó a su líder ordenándole parar con sus investigaciones acerca de la clonación. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contradecir al rey. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre volteó, su expresión cambió completamente.

A su lado derecho se encontraba una jaula de metal sobre un pequeño carro a ruedas tirado por dos Rapidash. En la jaula se encontraban dos personas las cuales Impex pudo identificar al acercarse. Se trataba de Saturn y Mars, los cuales se encontraban desmayados.

—Por Arceus, logró dar con ellos —dijo Impex, emocionado.

—Fue una labor complicada, pero al final ambos aparecieron a la más mínima provocación —el rey parecía estar contentó con su descubrimiento—. Solo recuerde no matarlos, su vida es más valiosa que la de usted, no lo olvide.

Tragando saliva, Impex simplemente asintió con la cabeza, momento en el cual el rey le indicó que se fuera a su laboratorio. Impex aceptó y rápidamente se movió junto a la jaula mientras los Rapidash lo guiaban hasta el laboratorio.

—Su majestad —dijo Mónica—. ¿Qué haremos con las tres aves?

—No te preocupes por ello, incluso en estado salvaje nos servirán —meneando su copa—. Cuando un nuevo rey llega, tratara de desterrar al original, siempre ha sido así.

[…]

Pueblo Sosiego, 29 de mayo

El lugar que Cynthia escogió fue una pequeña cabaña que estaba ligeramente escondida entre el bosque. La mujer sabía que aquel lugar era el más seguro, debido a que poca gente sabia la ubicación de aquella edificación que compró hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque algo sucia, los acompañantes de Cynthia no encontraron problema con limpiar un poco las sillas donde estaban por sentarse. Wake, Fantina, Pearl, Maylene y Diamond se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala de la cabaña.

Diamond se les unió rápidamente cuando Cynthia le preguntó si podía acompañarlo, después de todo Platinum se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Níquel y no quería molestarla.

Mientras todos esperaban a que Cynthia entrara, Diamond les comentó lo que había ocurrido con Níquel y Harold, de cómo los habían encontrado. Pearl se preocupó bastante por Níquel, mientras que Maylene no se sentía tan mal debido a que le guardaba cierta enemistad a la chica. No la odiaba, simplemente odiaba el hecho de lo que le hizo a su niña.

La campeona finalmente entró a la habitación con dos grandes televisores y dos cámaras que rápidamente conectó, nadie de los que se encontraban en el lugar entendían a porque Cynthia había hecho eso, pero cuando las pantallas se encendieron, ellos entendieron.

Todos los demás líderes de la región y los altos mandos aparecieron en las pantallas gracias a una video llamada. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de verse los unos a los otros, no esperaban una reunión así.

—Lamento haberlos llamado de manera tan apresurada, pero la situación lo amerita —comentó Cynthia, colocándose en medio de todos.

—¿Acaso ocurrió algo muy malo? —preguntó Candice, preocupada.

—Bastantes cosas, pero primero necesitare ponerlos en contexto —mujer movió la cámara para que apuntara a donde se encontraba Maylene y Pearl—. Chicos, expliquen lo que le pasó a su hija.

Tragando saliva, Pearl y Maylene explicaron, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que Rose les había relatado sobre lo acontecido con las aves legendarias. A su vez, Diamond y Fantina explicaron lo que había pasado con Níquel y Harold.

Los demás por del otro lado de la pantalla se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar aquel relato. A los líderes les costó bastante asimilar toda la información que se les estaba dando, mientras que los del alto mando comenzaron a preocuparse de que otra crisis estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

—Pero, Gold, Crystal y la profesora Moon se recuperaran, ¿no? —preguntó Roark, preocupado.

—Sí, pero tardaran bastante en tan siquiera despertar —confesó Cynthia, cruzada de brazos.

—No pensaba que un Spiritomb fuese capaz de robar tanta energía vital, mucho menos de hablar —confesó Burgh, pensativo—. ¿El tuyo ha tenido ese comportamiento, Cynthia?

—No, pero no es algo tan descabellado —dijo la campeona, sentándose en una mesa.

—Eso no importa en estos momentos, lo que importa es la conexión de ese Spiritomb con los extraños métodos de resurrección de Team Age —Volkner colocó su mano en su barbilla—. Tal vez ellos ya resucitaron lo que tenían que resucitar y por eso empezaron a abrir portales, Spiritomb debe ser solo un residuo de lo que quedó, el debería saber qué es lo que trajeron a la vida.

—¿Sugieres que debemos cazar a Spiritomb? —preguntó Maylene.

—Eso será demasiado complicado, él debería estar en la dimensión fantasma, tardara semanas en volver a este mundo —agregó Fantina—. Además, por el momento tenemos el problemas de las aves, no tardará mucho en que haya reportes de esas criaturas destruyéndolo todo.

—Otra misión para conseguir legendarios —dijo Marley, suspirando.

—Así me parece —Cynthia suspiró—. ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda para encontrar y capturar a esos pokémon?

Todos en la sala asintieron, dispuestos a ayudar a la región una vez más. Marley, Buck, Volkner y Flint no pudieron sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordar que volvían a tener la misión de encontrar legendarios.

—Sin embargo, aún quedan varios temas que resolver sobre el Team Age —dijo Buck—. ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

—No estamos seguros del todo, pero estoy casi seguro de que intentaran ir por más cadenas rojas —dijo Diamond, cruzándose de hombros—. Deben estar imitando los planes del Equipo Galaxia.

—Lo primero sería preguntarse como las consiguieron en primer lugar —interrumpió Volkner—. Tal vez el Equipo Galaxia los esté ayudando.

—No lo creo, el Equipo Galaxia se desvaneció, y puedo jurar que Cyrus no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en restaurarlo —dijo Diamond.

—En ese caso, debieron haber robado los planos de cómo crearlas —agregó Maylene—. Si ese es el caso, debieron robarlos del edificio de Ciudad Rocavelo, si saben cómo crearlas, entonces su siguiente movimiento serán los lagos —Maylene agitó el puño—. Debemos proteger los lagos.

—Tienen razón, deberemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño en los lagos —Cynthia parecía ser la que estaba organizando todas las ideas.

—Si lo hacen, seguramente atacaran los tres al mismo tiempo como lo hicieron antes —agregó Pearl, recordando el acontecimiento anterior—. Deberíamos separarnos.

—Fantina, Maylene y yo podemos encargarnos del Lago Valor —propuso Wake.

—Gardenia y yo podemos encargarnos del Lago Veraz —Roark rápidamente también propuso su guardia.

—Puedo unirme a ustedes también —dijo Riley, con una sonrisa.

—Buck podría ayudarme con el Lago Agudeza —dijo Marley.

Fue entonces que todos llegaron a un acuerdo para proteger los lagos de Sinnoh. No estaban seguros cuando, pero era obvio que el Team Age atacaría tarde o temprano esos lagos. Pero esta vez no sería como en el pasado, esta vez, todos estarían listos.

Sin embargo, aquella reunión estaba lejos de terminar, aún quedaban demasiado puntos que tratar antes de poder poner manos a la obra con su plan. El primero era la intervención de la policía internacional y la agencia de seguridad de Sinnoh.

—¿Estas segura de que el gobierno quiso matar a Titan? —preguntó Flint, rascándose el brazo.

—Es eso o le han estado vendiendo su tecnología a varios terroristas —dijo, sacando el fragmento de bomba que había guardado—. No solo van contra Titan, creo que irán contra todos, en especial contra Moon.

—El hospital de Sosiego no es seguro para ellos, deberán moverlos a otro lado —sugirió Candice.

—Yo y Platinum nos encargaremos de llevarlos a Jubileo, y montaremos guardia hasta que despierten —Diamond estaba bastante seguro de su decisión.

—Sin embargo, ambos no podrán cuidarlos siempre, necesitaran más ayuda —Riley parecía preocupado.

—Yo también montare guardia —Pearl se postuló de manera rápida.

—Y yo me encargare de sacarme de encima a esos sujetos —agregó Cynthia, confiada—. No será una solución definitiva, pero nos dará tiempo.

Vaya que la campeona sabia organizar todo de una manera increíble. La mujer parecía ser la líder que organizaba a todo el mundo para cumplir un solo objetivo. No era para menos, todos en la sala reconocían su poder y su espíritu, todo el mundo sabía que era la más sabia y la que mejor podría guiarlos para evitar una tragedia de esa magnitud.

Luego de unas horas más de discusión, finalmente todos llegaron al plan definitivo.

El alto mando se encargaría de dar caza a las aves legendarias; Buck, y Marley protegerían el Lago Agudeza; Gardenia, Riley y Roark vigilarían el Lago Veraz; Wake, Fantina y Maylene velarían por Lago Valor; Diamond, Pearl y Platinum cuidarían de Gold, Crystal, Titan y Níquel; y finalmente Cynthia se encargaría de quitarse de encima al gobierno e investigar mucho más a fondo sobre lo que el Team Age pudo haber revivido.

Con todo su plan terminado, todos los líderes y el alto mando se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación. Los demás en la cabaña finalmente volvieron al hospital para terminar con los trámites para mover a los enfermos a un lugar mucho más seguro, mientras que Cynthia iría a un lugar especial para buscar más información acerca de lo que Troupy le había dicho hace algunos días, después de todo Diamond le había dado autorización para que fuese a buscar lo que quisiera.

Todo se había puesto en marcha, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que los enfermos se curaran de una vez por todas. Todo el mundo estaba bajo una misma bandera, el prevenir una catástrofe.

 **[…]**

 **3 de junio, Ciudad Jubileo.**

—Determinación —resonó una voz en la absoluta nada.

Aquella voz era todo lo que Níquel podía escuchar. La chica no podía ver su cuerpo, solo veía una completa y aterradora oscuridad. No solo eso, la palabra "determinación" sonaba de manera latente, sin parar.

No podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que contemplar el vacío y escuchar aquella voz femenina. Una voz que lentamente se fue tornando sombría, cada vez más y más sombría.

—Determinación, el poder imparable —finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la voz dijo algo más.

Níquel seguía sin poder ver ni hacer nada, pero de alguna manera sentía que la voz estaba cerca de ella, observándola y acosándola. No estaba segura de donde, pero podía sentirla.

—Tu transformación, forma patética de evitarme —el tono de la voz producía verdadero temor—. Yo seguiré aquí, siempre estaré aquí.

La chica no entendía a qué se refería, solo deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla y, finalmente, poder ayudar en la batalla contra Spiritomb. Además, esa voz realmente le aterraba.

—Me necesitaras, te guste o no, estas maldita —la voz parecía multiplicarse—. Siempre seremos una, no importa lo que hagamos, siempre seremos unos monstruos, nadie podrá detenernos.

De pronto, Níquel pudo sentir como algo comenzaba a brillar fuertemente, una esfera roja proveniente de su interior brillaba con un rojo opaco. Ante esto, la voz pareció reír levemente.

—Ya es hora, hora de acabar con este mundo también —de alguna manera, Níquel sintió como si la voz proviniera de dentro de ella—. No tiene sentido pararlo, cuando lo veas, sabrás que lo único que nos define es la muerte.

Sintiendo como la voz se desvanecía en su interior, Níquel finalmente pudo despertarse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver que ella ya no se encontraba en la Torre Perdida.

Confundida, Níquel finalmente se percató de que estaba en la sala de un hospital. Sin embargo, este hospital era muy diferente al de Pueblo Sosiego. Los aparatos, los muebles, las paredes, todos los elementos de la habitación se veían mucho más sofisticados y costosos en comparación.

La chica se levantó levemente, solo para sentir los varios cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo, además de un profundo dolor en sus piernas y tórax. Sentía las piernas débiles, como si no se hubiese movido en varios días. Esto le extraño bastante, Níquel sentía que no había pasado más de tres horas.

—¿Ha-hay alguien? —dijo en voz baja, mientras sus cuerdas bocales trataban de reconfigurarse.

No hubo respuesta, su voz apenas podía ser escuchada por ella misma. Sin más opción, la chica trató de recargarse para poder levantarse, pero sus brazos fueron incapaces de sostener su cuerpo en lo más mínimo. Tirándose en la cama, la chica comenzó a sentir una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, enserio estaba cansada.

Mirando una vez más la habitación, pudo ver de reojo una cosa blanca y peluda sobre un sillón. La chica no tardó mucho tiempo en deducir que se trataba de Zangoose, el mismo pokémon que la había ayudado. Aquello le hizo lanzar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Estando completamente sola y debilitada, la chica cruzó débilmente sus brazos, miró al techo y trató de procesar todo. Aunque Zangoose era una buena señal, en su cabeza había demasiadas dudas acerca del origen de Spiritomb, el estado de salud de los demás y aquella extraña voz que estuvo acosándola. Aunque una de sus dudas más fuertes era el saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese hospital.

Sus dudas se despejaron de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Girando lentamente su cabeza, la holder pudo ver a Platinum y a Diamond. Al verlos abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla con fuerza, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima.

En aquel momento, Níquel sintió un extraño calor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y eso la hizo sonreír fuertemente.

 **[…]**

 **3 de Junio, Ruta 212**

La noche se posó sobre la pantanosa Ruta 212. La ruta parecía desierta y solitaria, todos los entrenadores recurrentes se habían marchado, dejando paso libre a la gran multitud de pokémon nocturnos que campaban a sus anchas.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no tenía la posibilidad de dormir aquella noche. Como parte de su entrenamiento, una asustadiza Rose caminaba de manera cautelosa por la ruta, con un pequeño Shroomish parado en su hombro.

La chica, dudosa, tenía la tarea de entrenar a su recién capturado pokémon aquella enigmática noche. Tarea dada por su maestro, Wake. Luego de tardar bastantes días encontrando a ese pokémon en el Gran Pantano, Wake le ordenó a Rose entrenar a ese pokémon en la noche, y solo podía llevarle a él a su entrenamiento.

Luego de caminar un poco, un pequeño Wooper salvaje le cortó el paso a Rose. Aunque se asustó ligeramente, la chica no tardó nada en lanzar al combate a su pokémon.

—¡Shroo, usa Bomba Germen! —ordenó.

De inmediato, el pokémon saltó del hombro de su entrenadora y se abalanzó hacia Wooper, lanzándose feroces semillas que lograron noquearlo de un solo golpe. A pesar de ser un contrincante sencillo, la holder se asustó bastante de ser tomada por sorpresa.

—Debo estar más atenta —dijo, suspirando levemente.

La chica trató de concentrarse un poco, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente al escuchar a otro pokémon acercándose a ella. Asustada, la chica atacó sin pensar.

—¡Bomba Germen!

El pokémon atacó al pokémon que se encontraba atrás de la entrenadora, el cual era un simple Kricketune que pasaba tranquilamente. Al sentir el ataque, el pokémon rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y respondió con Cuchillada. Fue ahí donde empezó el combate.

Mientras Rose combatía, a la lejanía se encontraba Wake, el cual se escondía entre unas rocas para poder ver el entrenamiento de su alumna y verificando que cumpliera con las reglas que le había establecido. Junto a él, su Floatzel cuidaba de los demás pokémon de la entrenadora.

Luego de mirar como Rose lograba derrotar a su oponente, Wake pudo ver como su hija llegaba repentinamente al lugar.

—Hija, no esperaba verte tan tarde por aquí —dijo Wake, sorprendido.

—Yo ya pase por esto, padre, solo tenía curiosidad de cómo lo estaba haciendo —la chica se ajustó un poco su chamarra morada.

—Bueno, está haciéndolo bastante bien para ser su primera vez —confesó, con una sonrisa—. Ya lleva cuatro combates, debería poder completar otros cuatro.

—¿Solo le pediste ocho combates? Vaya, a Harold y a mí nos dejabas pelear contra quince como mínimo —recriminó de manera burlona, cruzándose de brazos—. Te estas volviendo blando.

—No es eso, yo sabía que ustedes podían con el reto, y no me equivoque —el hombre miró a su hija con una sonrisa—. Y mírense ahora, ambos tienen un poder equiparable al de un líder de gimnasio.

—Yo más que mi hermano —riendo de manera orgullosa—. Por cierto, aún no ha hablado con nadie, ¿cierto?

—Desde que salió del hospital, quiere hacer su viaje en solitario, y creo que es una excelente idea —cruzándose de brazos—. Esperemos que tú madre no se preocupe demasiado.

—Lo hará, no tienes que dudarlo —asintiendo.

Hazel miró un extraño brillo en los ojos de su padre, un brillo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. No estaba seguro si aquello se debía a Rose o a Harold, pero sin duda le ponía feliz volver a ver ese brillo una vez más.

Rose continuó con su entrenamiento, la chica estaba completamente decidida a perder su miedo. Y aunque estaba asustada de la noche, su determinación era lo suficientemente grande como para continuar la prueba de Wake.

No importaba el costo, Rose estaba decidida a ser valiente.

 **[…]**

 **4 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo.**

A pesar que la lluvia incitaba a cualquier persona a dormir, Cynthia se mantenía despierta en una sala anexa a la habitación donde se encontraban Moon y compañía. Aquella habitación contaba con una pequeña sección donde la campeona podía sentarse, ver la televisión y tomar un café para mantenerse despierta. Toda esta sección se mantenía aislada de la otra habitación mediante un muro de cristal que impedía que el ruido de la habitación irrumpiera en la sala.

Esa madrugada le tocaba montar guardia luego de que Pearl lo hiciera el día anterior. La mujer no podía negar que aquello le estaba cansando, cosa que se reflejaba en sus ojeras. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquello era necesario si quería mantener a los demás a salvo.

Además, aprovechaba el tiempo para seguir con su investigación, la cual parecía traer bastantes buenos resultados. En la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella se encontraban bastantes libros que narraban viejas historias de los antiguos reyes de Sinnoh. Sin embargo, también había algunos otros libros, casi diarios, que narraban la historia de los Berlitz en Sinnoh.

Platinum le había dado permiso a la campeona para investigar lo que deseara y se llevara los libros que deseara. Después de todo, aquella extraña situación lo ameritaba.

Cynthia descubrió cosas muy interesantes sobre la familia de Platinum. La familia de la heredera parecía provenir de una región lejana donde formaron una increíble fortuna y después migraron a Sinnoh, convirtiéndose rápidamente en las familias más importantes de la región.

Curiosamente, todos los antepasados de Platinum se dedicaron expresamente a la investigación, cosa que Cynthia encontró irónico considerando el trabajo actual de la heredera. La mujer recordaba vagamente que Rowan le había contado que, seguramente, Platinum lo remplazaría. Sin embargo, fue Moon la que terminó obteniendo el puesto.

Con el enorme televisor de la habitación encendido, pero con el volumen bajo, la mujer tomó un poco de su café y siguió leyendo el diario más viejo que encontró, buscando minuciosamente algo que relacionase la historia de los Berlitz con la de los reyes de Sinnoh. Sin embargo, la muerte del último rey y la fecha en la que fue creado ese diario estaban treinta años alejados. No parecía haber ninguna correlación.

Sin embargo, la mujer no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Debía encontrar aquella pieza que unía el pasado de los Berlitz con el de los reyes de Sinnoh. Lo único que deseaba era que Troupy no le hubiese mentido, pero eso no debía tener sentido.

Dando vuelta de manera delicada a la hoja, Cynthia siguió inmersa en su lectura, no percatándose de la débil voz que le llamaba. No fue hasta que Yanmega movió agitadamente sus alas que la campeona movió rápidamente la cabeza.

—¡Titan! —un pequeño gritó salió de sus labios al ver al chico con los ojos abiertos, acariciando a su pokémon.

La mujer rápidamente se levantó, dejó el libro en la mesa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico, el cual se veía profundamente mareado y débil.

—¿Qué… ocurrió? —preguntó de manera débil.

Apretando rápidamente el botón para llamar a la enfermera, Cynthia rápidamente ayudó al chico para que pudiese recargarse en su almohada. La campeona pudo sentir como las extremidades del chico apenas y se mantenían firmes.

—Por Arceus, que alivió que hayas despertado —dijo Cynthia, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ma-mareado, y débil… —dijo Titan, dificultándose el hablar.

Rápidamente una enfermera y un doctor entraron al lugar, directos a examinar a Titan. Ello obligó a Cynthia a irse del lugar, directo a otra sala de espera para esperar lo que los doctores le dijeran algo acerca de la condición del chico.

La campeona no podía ocultar su sonrisa, finalmente uno de ellos había alcanzado a despertar. La mujer suspiró, aliviada. Níquel y Titan ya habían despertado, todo parecía estar saliendo genial.

Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, demasiado bien. Antes de que pudiese ir con Diamond y Platinum para contarles lo sucedido, una fuerte explosión pudo ser escuchada por fuera del hospital, asustando a todo el mundo.

Lo que le siguió fue un repentino apagón, apagón que encendió casi de inmediato los generadores de emergencia del hospital. Cuando volvió la luz, Cynthia corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana más cercana, encontrándose una gran cantidad de humo saliendo de la planta de energía cercana al hospital.

Su primer pensamiento fue que la agencia estaba usando una estrategia desesperada para matar a Moon y compañía, pero algo le decía que aquello debía ser demasiado arriesgado para ellos. Fue en ese momento que comprendió quienes debían ser los que estaban detrás de esto.

—¡Señorita Cynthia! —gritó Diamond, corriendo hacia la campeona.

Al voltear, Cynthia se encontró con Diamond y Platinum, los cuales habían corrido lo más rápido posible para reunirse con la campeona.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Platinum.

—Alguien hizo explotar la planta de energía —respondió Cynthia.

—¿Usted cree que se trate de…?

—No lo creo, se debe tratar del Team Right —aseguró, tomando la pokébola de su Garchomp—. Necesito que alguno de ustedes se quede a cuidar a los demás.

—Yo puedo quedarme —propuso Platinum, angustiada—. Ustedes vayan a ver qué sucede.

Aceptando, Diamond y Cynthia rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida, mientras que Platinum se acercó a la habitación de los heridos, encontrándose a Titan siendo atendido por los doctores.

Una vez abajo, Diamond y Cynthia intentaron salir rápidamente del hospital, pero se detuvieron al ver a un empleado de la planta de energía, completamente manchado de sangre, pidiendo ayuda para ir a por sus compañeros.

Desde luego, muchos enfermeros comenzaron a ir por su equipamiento para ir a ayudar a los heridos. Pero, antes de que la mayoría pudiese salir del hospital, el sonido de un objeto metálico entrando a la sala hizo que todo el mundo se detuviera en seco.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó una persona.

Luego de unos segundos después del grito, una pequeña granada detonó, justo en la entrada del hospital. La explosión logró pulverizar la puerta de cristal, lanzando cientos de vidrios que dañaron a todos los presentes, incluidos Cynthia y Diamond.

Mientras el humo comenzaba a esparcirse, Diamond alcanzó a escuchar el retumbar de varias personas entrando al lugar. El inconfundible sonido de la cota de malla chocando entre ella fue reconocido por todos, incluso por la misma Cynthia.

Al disiparse el humo, todos pudieron ver como ocho reclutas vestidos con ropas medievales y armaduras entraron al hospital, cada hombre portaba una daga de hierro y explosivos, además de estar acompañados de varios pokémon tipo roca.

De inmediato, los guardias del hospital sacaron a sus pokémon, pero estos fueron rápidamente vencidos por una horripilante brisa helada que entraba desde afuera. Brisa que comenzaba a congelar el lugar.

Fue entonces que apareció la responsable de todo. Todos pudieron ver a una mujer vestida con una extraña túnica azul oscuro y una corona en su cabeza. Su cara estaba cubierta por una extraña mascara oscura la cual solo contaba con dos aberturas para los ojos. La mujer entró junto a su poderoso Mamoswine, el autor de todo aquel frio.

Mirando a todo el mundo, la mujer emitió una risa seca y entonces exclamó.

—¡Los liberare de la carga de la modernidad!

* * *

 _ **¿Ya jugaron Pokémon Sword o Shield?**_

 _ **¿Que opinan de los juegos?**_

 _ **¿Habra referencias a Galar en esta historia?**_

 _ **Por cierto...**_

 _ **Padoru Padoru!**_


	16. Entrada Quince

_**Tarde, como siempre (?)**_

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectores anonimos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Realmente espero que les guste.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 15: La Reina**

 **[?]**

 **Parece que finalmente hemos encontrado los parámetros adecuados para que el "sujeto 1" soporte las dosis de determinación adecuadas. Hemos probado casi quinientas combinaciones diferentes, pero esta nueva combinación parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **Por otro lado, mi subordinado ha empezado a comportarse de manera mucho más errática. Sus deseos de venganza con el "sujeto 1" pueden llevar a un fallo total del experimento.**

 **Sin embargo, he podido controlarlo bastante bien, nuestra metamorfosis me da la opción de manipular su débil mente a mi voluntad. Sin embargo, algunas veces quisiera haber reclutado a su hermano antes de su muerte.**

 **No estoy segura si la explosión de determinación dentro del "sujeto 1" cause su muerte. Si no lo hace, abre dado con la línea de tiempo perfecta.**

 **[?]**

 **4 de Junio, Aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubileo**

Como era costumbre, y a pesar de ser de madrugada, el aeropuerto de Jubileo estaba inundado de gente entrando y saliendo. Siendo el aeropuerto más importante de la región, no era de extrañarse que siempre estuviera así.

Todos los asientos de espera estaban ocupados, las filas para registrarse eran bastante largas y las salidas de los tripulantes estaban repletas de personas esperando ver con ansias a sus familiares y amigos.

Los vuelos no paraban de llegar y salir, reflejando la movilidad que la ciudad podía tener en aquel momento. Los servicios de transporte privado no podían descansar ni un momento, pues siempre había personas que deseaban llegar lo más pronto posible a los hoteles más cercanos de la zona.

Un pequeño grupo de gente, proveniente de la región de Kanto, salió tranquilamente desde la salida de abordaje, encontrando rápidamente a sus familias y/o amigos que los esperaban de manera ansiosa.

En entre las personas destacaba un curioso hombre de piel oscura y pelo morado. El hombre, vistiendo unos elegantes pantalones blancos, una chaqueta roja, unas gafas oscuras y una gorra negra, parecía disfrutar cálidamente del aeropuerto que lo recibía.

Sin ninguna persona que lo esperara, el hombre rápidamente salió con su equipaje hasta las afueras del aeropuerto. Al salir tomó un extraño teléfono, que parecía tener un Rotom dentro de él, y comenzó a buscar el mapa de la ciudad, de manera desesperada.

—Ah, vaya viaje, estoy muerto —dijo el hombre, bostezando—. Parece que Jubileo es más grande que cualquier ciudad de Kanto, con mi suerte me perderé peor que en Ciudad Azafrán, debí avisarle a alguien para que me guiara.

Quejándose y tronándose el cuello, el hombre finalmente pudo encontrar el mapa de la región y el hotel más cercano respecto al aeropuerto. Sonriendo, el hombre solo tenía que esperar a pedir un taxi que lo llevara hasta ese lugar.

—Como extraño los taxis de Galar —se lamentó, alzando la vista para ver si un taxi se aproximaba.

Al ver uno de esos taxis que parecían libres, el hombre alzó la mano rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que con esa acción golpeó de manera accidental a otro hombre, que estaba a su lado, en la cara.

Apenado, el hombre rápidamente se giró para ayudar al pobre señor al que había golpeado sin querer.

—Oh, discúlpeme señor —dijo, bastante apenado.

—¡¿Qué acaso no se fija, bruto?! —gritó el hombre de pelo oscuro.

El hombre de pelo morado solo pudo rascarse la cabeza y disculparse una vez más con el extraño hombre cuyo copete asemejaba a una "c". El ofendido, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo, asaltó de nueva cuenta con gran enojo.

—Enserio lo siento, no me fije —dijo el hombre del teléfono Rotom, tratando de calmar las cosas.

—Vaya, parece que me la gente de esta región se vuelve cada vez más tonta —bufando con enojó, para después mirar más de cerca al hombre—. Espere un momento, ¿acaso no será usted el ex-campeón de Galar?

El hombre solo sonrió de manera nerviosa, quitándose los lentes oscuros para ver de mejor manera al extraño señor de traje amarillo.

—Y Maestro de la Torre de Batalla de Galar, Lionel, es un gus…

—Ya decía yo, la gente de Galar parece ser muy despistada —continuó con un tono prepotente.

—Oiga, tampoco se pase —Lionel pareció enojarse levemente—. Además, fue más bien culpa mía, yo suelo ser bastante despistado.

—Eso es irrelevante ahora —el hombre vio como un auto lujoso se detuvo junto a él—. Con permiso.

Siguiendo con esa pedantería, el hombre simplemente tomó su maleta y el chofer del auto la tomó y la metió al porta-equipaje. Cuando el auto finalmente se fue, Lionel solo se quedó confundido, viendo al extraño auto que tenía el logo de una "B" en el porta-equipaje.

—Qué carácter —confesó, cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque, juraría que he visto ese logo en alguna otra parte.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando su taxi finalmente llegó. Metiéndose a él con todo y equipaje, Lionel le pidió al taxista que lo llevase al hotel marcado en su teléfono.

El viaje comenzó y Lionel simplemente se acomodó y disfrutó del paisaje que Ciudad Jubileo le ofrecía. Vaya que la ciudad era hermosa de noche. El enorme espectáculo de todas las luces de los edificios encendidas eran un deleite para el excampeón.

—Me preguntó si los entrenadores de Sinnoh serán más fuertes que los de Kanto —dijo en voz baja, tomando la pokébola de su Charizard—. Estoy esperando con ansias enfrentarlos.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de viaje, finalmente Lionel llegó a su destino. El hombre bajó su equipaje y le pagó al taxista. Estando afuera, Lionel miró al hotel con mucha emoción y gusto. Sus ojos cansados le rogaban por finalmente dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, antes de poder si quiera poner un pie en el recinto, el hombre pudo escuchar el sonido de una gran explosión. Seguido de eso, el hotel se quedó en completa oscuridad, asustando a toda la gente que se encontraba.

Rápidamente, Lionel dejó su equipaje en la zona de la recepción y salió para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Encontrándose una ciudad completamente a oscuras, el excampeón pudo ver una gran nube de polvo expandiéndose al norte, mientras que el sonido de otras detonaciones se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Sin pensárselo mucho, el hombre sacó a su Seismitoad para que cuidara sus cosas y también sacó a su Charizard para que lo llevase al lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión.

No importaba que no se encontrara en su natal Galar, Lionel no perdería la oportunidad de ayudar.

[…]

La gente se quedó completamente en silencio al escuchar el grito de la extraña mujer. Los presentes estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para mover un solo musculo, solo se quedaron mirando a la mujer.

—Han pasado muchos años, muchos años de indignidades y sufrimiento psicológico, pero eso está a punto de acabar —dijo la mujer, alzando las manos—. La sociedad industrial se desmoronara ante nuestros pies.

Al alzar las manos, los demás reclutas comenzaron a movilizarse hacia adentro del hospital. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, un rápido Lucario, un Garchomp y un Bastiodon los detuvieron en seco, impidiéndoles pasar.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó Cynthia, quien se levantó rápidamente junto a Diamond.

La mujer se quedó un momento en silencio al ver a la campeona y al holder, como si buscase en sus recuerdos de quienes se trataban.

—Campeona de Sinnoh, Pokédex Holder —dijo con tono seco—. No deberían estar aquí.

La mujer le ordenó a su Mamoswine que los atacara con Ventisca, pero Garchomp fue mucho más rápido y repelió el ataque con una poderosa Llamarada. Al anularse los ataques, la mujer simplemente ocultó sus manos dentro de su túnica.

—Sin embargo, su presencia puede que sea más favorable de lo que parece —dijo la mujer.

—¿Por qué atacan este lugar? No ven acaso que hay demasiada gente inocente —preguntó Diamond, enojado.

—Es justamente por eso —respondió, con una risa—. Esta gente "inocente" no debería seguir viviendo, el simple hecho de que la gente menos apta viva es una atrocidad natural.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó devuelta, Diamond.

—No digo nada que la naturaleza no haga por si misma —dijo, sacando las manos de su túnica—. Nosotros nos encargaremos que las leyes naturales sean cumplidas, no importa lo que cueste.

Como si aquellas palabras fueran una secuencia de activación, todos los reclutas que estaban frente a los pokémon de Diamond y Cynthia lanzaron tres granadas por detrás de los pokémon y corrieron hacia la mujer.

Al escuchar el golpe de las bombas, Cynthia y Diamond voltearon rápido y les ordenaron a sus pokémon retroceder lo más rápido que pudieran. Garchomp y Lucario pudieron ponerse a salvo, pero Bastiodon no pudo alejarse lo suficiente y sufrió algunos daños cuando los dispositivos explotaron.

Tras la explosión, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada hacia la salida, mientras que los reclutas corrieron rápidamente hacia el hospital, ocultos bajo la nube de polvo y la oscuridad.

Al ver aquello, Cynthia le ordenó a Diamond ir tras ellos, ayudados por su Lucario y su Roserade.

—Yo debó pelear con la líder —exclamó Cynthia.

Diamond aceptó y rápidamente dividió a sus pokémon para que buscasen a los reclutas. Mientras tanto, Cynthia se puso frente a frente con la líder del Team Right.

—¿Acaso están locos? Van a matar a cientos de personas —Cynthia estaba furiosa.

—Cientos de personas que no deberían estar vivas —exclamó la mujer, junto a su Mamoswine—. Usted es incapaz de ver el problema que se alza sobre usted.

—Por el amor de Arceus, es un hospital —exclamó.

—Ese es el problema, usted lo ve como una cura, cuando en realidad es un cáncer —la mujer ocultó sus manos en su túnica—. Tendrá que entenderlo, de alguna manera u otra.

—En ese caso —preparándose—, prefiero no hacerlo. ¡Garchomp, saca a esta mujer de aquí!

El pokémon dragón se lanzó al ataque contra la mujer. Cynthia estaba consciente de que una pelea dentro del hospital dañaría aún más la estructura del edificio, por lo que debía sacar a la mujer para poder pelear sin exponer la integridad del hospital.

Sin embargo, cuando Garchomp se lanzó al ataque, la mujer golpeó ligeramente el piso con su pie izquierdo. De inmediato, un poderoso Steelix salió de por debajo de la tierra, golpeando fuertemente al dragón y lanzándolo contra una pared. El poderoso pokémon se alzó, rompiendo el techo que estaba sobre él.

—¡Garchomp! —gritó la campeona al ver a su pokémon incrustado en la pared.

—No le dejare estar en su terreno, si quiere detener mis planes, deberá hacerlo aquí.

Cynthia se mordió el labio, frustrada por no haber podido poner en marcha su plan. La líder del Team Right parecía estar lo suficientemente decidida para derribar el edificio, no importaba que pasara.

Por otro lado, Diamond no tardó mucho tiempo para dar caza con uno de los hombres del Team Right, el cual se había escondido en el cuarto donde se almacenaban las medicinas. Al verlo, el Holder sacó a su Torterra para inmovilizar al recluta usando las poderosas lianas del pokémon. Al acercarse pudo darse cuenta de que el hombre había colocado un extraño dispositivo en la pared. Una carga de C4.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que accedan a esto?! —preguntó de manera enojada —¡Podrían matar a miles!

—Ese es la idea —exclamó el recluta, riendo de manera psicótica.

Diamond no podía entender la falta de empatía del recluta, sintió algo muy extraño en su estómago al tratar de procesar la actitud del recluta. Sentía como si ese nombre no fuera un ser humano.

Dejando al hombre completamente inmovilizado, Diamond dejó a su Torterra cuidando del prisionero y comenzó a buscar a los demás reclutar. Sin embargo, el seguir escuchando la risa psicótica del hombre mientras él se alejaba le hizo sentirse completamente desesperado. Debía darse prisa, pues seguramente los demás reclutas estarían colocando as bombas.

Al pasar por la salida, Diamond notó como varias personas evacuaban el hospital. Aquello le hizo pensar en Níquel y Platinum, quienes se habían quedado solas. Quería ir con ellas, pero sabía que detener a los reclutas era prioridad. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió sacar a su Lickilicky para que fuera hasta la habitación de Níquel a cuidar de ella.

—¿Qué clase de plan diabólico involucra la destrucción de un hospital? —preguntó Cynthia, mientras su Togekiss salía de su pokébola para unirse al combate.

—No es la destrucción del hospital, señora, es lo que representa —la mujer se acercó lentamente—. Es una señal de atención, necesitamos esparcir nuestro mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó, queriendo ganar tiempo.

—Uno que ustedes se niegan a reconocer, la solución a la depresión del mundo —volviendo a alzar las manos—. Lo tendrán que entender a las buenas, o a las malas.

Cuando la mujer chasqueó los dedos, Steelix comenzó a crear finas rocas que flotaban en torno a él. Rápidamente, Mamoswine lanzó una ligera ventisca a las rocas para crear una gruesa capa de hielo en cada una de ellas. Con aquel ataque listo, Steelix lanzó el ataque a los pokémon de Cynthia y a ella misma.

Aunque Garchomp trató de detener el ataque con Llamarada, aquel ataque ígneo solo descongeló algunas piedras, por lo que él y Togekiss recibieron los múltiples impactos de piedras y piedras congeladas.

Aquello los dejo bastante heridos, por lo que Cynthia inmediatamente contraatacó con los mejores movimientos que considero suficientes para no dañar la estructura.

—¡Garchomp, Garra Dragón contra Mamoswine, Togekiss, Esfera Aural contra Steelix! —ordenó Cynthia.

De inmediato ambos pokémon atacaron a sus respectivos rivales. En cuanto a velocidad, Garchomp destacó bastante, atacando a Mamoswine antes de que este se diese cuenta de la cercanía del pokémon. Por su lado, Steelix logró esquivar la primera vez la Esfera Aural, pero el enorme pokémon no se esperaba que el ataque volvería a atacarlo desde atrás.

Aunque los ataques fueron directos, ambos contrincantes no se vieron afectados por aquellos movimientos. Sonriendo, la líder simplemente chifló y sus pokémon atacaron con Rayo Hielo y Roca Afilada. Ataques que dejaron gravemente heridos a los pokémon de Cynthia.

La campeona se quedó sorprendida de la extraña forma en la que aquella mujer manejaba a sus pokémon, solo necesitaba hacer simples gestos y los pokémon sabían exactamente qué hacer. Por un momento recordó la forma de pelea de Rose, pero perfeccionada.

—Campeona, ¿seguirá negándole a este mundo el cambio que merece? —mencionó la mujer— Acaso no es capaz de entender la podredumbre que protege.

—Solo entiendo que desea acabar con cientos de vidas, y no pienso permitirlo —dijo, apretando con fuerzas su puño—. No solo como campeona, como ser humano, pienso proteger este lugar.

—Es más débil de lo que me imagine —dijo, riendo levemente—. Esa convicción es tan frágil, tan frágil que puede ser destruida con el más mínimo golpe.

Tronando los dedos, Mamoswine y Steelix comenzaron a hacer retumbar todo el piso. Cynthia pudo percatarse de inmediato que el movimiento que ambos pokémon estaban utilizando era Terremoto.

El ver una de las paredes desquebrajarse le hizo saber que debía actuar rápido si no quería que toda la estructura se venía encima. No estaba segura de como resultaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero debía intentarlo.

—¡Togekiss usa Onda Ígnea, Garchomp usa Avalancha! —gritó Cynthia, desesperada.

Ambos pokémon atacaron al unísono, Togekiss creando un poderoso viento de fuego y Garchomp lanzando multitud de rocas al enemigo. Para salir ilesa, la líder se refugió por dentro de su túnica, la cual pareció soportar sin problemas ambos ataques.

Esta vez los ataques fueron efectivos, lo suficiente para que ambos pokémon rivales se detuvieran en seco. Sin embargo, ambos pokémon aun parecían no verse cansados en lo absoluto.

—No es una persona que le guste salirse de lo que las personas le dicen que haga, ¿cierto? —dijo la líder, dejando de ocultarse—. No importa lo que la biología le pida que haga, usted siempre hará caso a lo que los demás le dicen, seguirá sus reglas.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! —gritó.

—A algo muy simple, a que usted fue domada —la mujer sacó sus dos manos de su túnica—. Yo no sigo reglas sociales, yo tengo la ventaja.

La mujer entonces aplaudió un total de cuatro veces. Luego de eso, el ambiente se quedó completamente quieto hasta que dos pokémon extras hicieron acto de presencia: Sygilyph y Cofragrigus. Ambos pokémon se pusieron en posición, listos para atacar.

Una pelea dispareja, un dos contra cuatro. Cynthia entonces entendió a lo que se refería la líder. Esa mujer estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas, todo con el afán de llevar a cabo su desquiciado plan.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso sus preciadas reglas le han fallado? —preguntó la líder con ironía.

—Eso es jugar muy sucio —expresó, enojada y tomando la pokébola de su Milotic.

—La naturaleza no se trata de pelear limpio —la mujer movió su mano en círculos—. Se trata de ser el más apto.

Los cuatro pokémon se lanzaron contra la campeona, la cual pudo lanzar rápidamente Milotic y le ordenó lanzar Rayo Hielo. Garchomp se unió usando Llamarada y Togekiss con Onda Ígnea.

El poder de los tres movimientos fue suficiente para repeler el ataque de los pokémon, los cuales se vieron obligados a retroceder lentamente. Sin embargo, Cynthia pudo notar como Cofragrigus había desaparecido. Cuando lo intentó buscar con la mirada, la campeona miró de forma aterrada como Garchomp cayó al piso, debilitado por el Golpe Fantasma que Cofragrigus había ejecutado en él.

—¡¿Cómo rayos?! —exclamó Cynthia, sorprendida.

—La magia del dejar a tus pokémon tener libertad propia —confesó la mujer, alzando el brazo izquierdo y luego bajarlo rápidamente—. Algo que ni siquiera una campeona puedo dominar si necesita de artefactos tecnológicos.

Aquel extraño movimiento fue una orden, una orden que Sygilyph y Steelix entendieron a la perfección. Steelix comenzó a cargar un poderoso Foco Resplandor. Sin embargo, el pokémon apuntó a una de las paredes del recinto.

Cuando el ataque fue ejecutado, este se vio rodeado por una extraña onda psíquica que incremento su potencia y lo hizo moverse al lugar que Sygilyph quisiera, golpeando todas las paredes del hospital que encontró y golpeando a Diamond en el brazo, raspándolo bastante y haciendo que este cayera al suelo cuando había detenido al penúltimo recluta que se había encontrado.

—¡Ahh! —Diamond gritó, arrodillándose en el suelo y sujetando su brazo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Su Bastiodon se alarmó bastante y fue a ver a su entrenador, mientras que el recluta permanecía en el suelo, noqueado por una roca. Afortunadamente, el golpe no parecía ser demasiado grave.

—Cynthia debe estar necesitando nuestra ayuda, pero aún nos falta un recluta más —dijo el hombre, levantándose y viendo el pasillo—. Debemos encontrarlo rápido.

Diamond corrió lo más rápido que pudo, buscando como loco al último recluta que faltaba.

Mientras tanto, el rayo finalmente encontró su fin en el pecho de Togekiss. El golpe fue directo y devastador, dejando al pokémon completamente fuera de combate. Cynthia se quedó de piedra al ver a sus dos pokémon completamente noqueados. Los pokémon de la líder eran realmente fuertes.

—Ser una campeona con reglas no significa nada —alzó ambos brazos al viento—. Esas reglas no le servirán para sobrevivir.

Cynthia solo se quedó en silencio, tratando de buscar otra estrategia para vencer. Sin embargo, con la mitad de su equipo ocupados y con solo un pokémon en el combate, la campeona no estaba segura que aquello tuviera un desarrollo favorable para ella.

—Podre sobrevivir, ya lo he hecho antes —confesó con determinación—. No permitiré que derrumbes este lugar, cueste lo que cueste…

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Cynthia se quedó en silenció, mirando fijamente hacia al Mamoswine enemigo. Cuando la líder volteó, vio cómo su pokémon cayó debilitado al suelo, casi de la misma forma que el Garchomp de la campeona.

Girándose para ver el origen del golpe, la mujer se percató que había sido un Empoleon el responsable de que este pokémon se hubiese debilitado. El Empoleon pertenecía a Platinum, la cual había llegado ahí gracias a la ayuda de su Froslass.

—¡Platinum! —gritó Cynthia, sorprendida.

—No puedo permitir que esta mujer derrumbe el edificio —gritó la chica, preparando a su pokémon para combatir—. No importa lo que pase, yo también defenderé este lugar.

Platinum sabía que su posición era ventajosa, tenían a la líder rodeada y cualquier intentó de huir sería inútil. Y aunque Cynthia no estaba segura si dejar desprotegido a los demás era buena idea, desde luego que era algo muy bueno tener a Platinum justo ahí.

—Ya veo, la encarnación misma de las actividades sustitutorias ha llegado —la mujer se giró nuevamente hacia Cynthia—. Veamos cómo termina todo esto.

Esta vez, sin mover sus manos, sus tres pokémon comenzaron a atacar a los demás. Platinum logró defenderse bien contra Steelix y Cofragrigus, mientras que Cynthia no tuvo mucho problema en enfrentarse a Sygilyph en un uno contra uno.

Sin embargo, ambas entrenadores aún estaban sorprendidas de que los pokémon de su rival pudiese ser tan sincronizados y poderosos sin recibir ninguna orden directa.

Mientras sus pokémon combatían, la mujer tomó un dispositivo que estaba dentro de su túnica y apretó un botón.

Diamond finalmente había logrado al último de los reclutas gracias a su Bastiodon y los pokémon restantes de Cynthia que le ayudaban. El hombre finalmente pudo suspirar y tomar un poco de aire. Preparándose para ayudar a Cynthia.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, la pequeña pantalla pegada a las cargas C4 proyectó la palabra "READY". Aquello puso en alerta máxima al Holder.

—Oh no, oh no, oh no —dijo repetidamente, acercándose a la carga.

Debía pensar rápido si no quería que las cargas explotaran y derrumbaran todo el edificio de una sola explosión. Destruirla con algún ataque era una tonta idea, pues estas podrían explotar de manera directa. Tampoco podía desarmarlas, e ir por el Rotom de Níquel le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, una idea finalmente llegó a su mente. Con cuidado, el chico tomó la carga y se dirigió rápido hacia las otras cargas.

—¡Recolecten todas las cargas y llévenlas a la salida trasera del hospital! —gritó Diamond.

Todos los pokémon presentes asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra para llevar las cargas al lugar que Diamond les indicó. Debían ser rápidos, no sabían cuando las cargas podían explotar.

Volviendo a la líder, su Steelix y su Sygilyph había caído derrotados, quedando simplemente Cofragrigus, el cual era rodeado por Empoleon, Froslass y Milotic. Al verse acorralada, la mujer no pudo evitar reír.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes? —preguntó Platinum, exaltada.

—¿Es que acaso son incapaces de verlo? Aunque hayan ganado, su victoria sigue probando mi punto —exclamó, viendo directamente a Cynthia—. Hicieron caso a sus instintos biológicos, rompieron las reglas y lograron vencerme.

—Eso no importa en estos momentos —confesó Cynthia, sin importarle lo que la mujer dijo.

—Tienes razón, eso no importara —la mujer alzó el dispositivo—. Después de todo, esto lo hago por el bien de todos.

—¡No! —gritó Cynthia, corriendo hacia la mujer.

Aunque Platinum no entendió para que era aquel dispositivo, Cynthia de inmediato entendió que significaba y se lanzó para detener que aquella mujer iniciara una explosión. Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero fue incapaz de impedir que la líder presionara el botón rojo cuando Cofragrigus la detuvo en seco.

Cuando el botón fue accionado, lo único que pudieron escuchar fue un sonido de explosión apenas audible, demasiado débil, como si algo lo hubiese detenido. Las tres mujeres se quedaron muy confundidas hasta que sintieron como la tierra por debajo de sus pies empezó a temblar.

Una sombra cubrió la luz del exterior que iluminaba a la líder, la cual volteó rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba. Justo detrás de ella se encontraba Regigigas, el poderoso pokémon legendario.

Aquel coloso había detenido la explosión encerrando los dispositivos en sus manos, soportando sin problemas la explosión y liberando solo el polvo que dejaron los explosivos.

—¡Diamond! —gritó Platinum, aliviada.

El hombre se encontraba con todos sus pokémon y los de Cynthia, dispuestos a pelear contra la líder. La mujer no pudo dejar de ver al enorme pokémon.

—Oh, poderoso Regigigas, tú también has sucumbido a esta locura —la mujer no parecía frustrada, su voz era bastante serena—. Una fuerza de la naturaleza controlado por la tecnología de un simple humano, no hay nada más blasfemo.

La mujer no paraba de ver al coloso, aquel pokémon no le transmitía temor, le transmitía el más puro respeto. El respeto era tal que, ante la mirada confundida de todos, la mujer se retiró su corona y se arrodillo ante el pokémon.

Ninguno de los presentes entendió el porqué de tan extraña reacción. Era algo que completamente raro a lo cual no sabía cómo responder.

Sin embargo, mientras el sonido de las sirenas de policía se hacía presente, un pequeño portal oscuro se formó en el piso por detrás de la mujer y de él salió un extraño pokémon dragón, con cabeza en forma de avión, que tomó con fuerza a la mujer, atrapándola de inmediato. La mujer no pareció oponer resistencia alguna.

Ante la mirada todavía más confundida de todos, el excampeón de Galar hizo su aparición junto a su leal Charizard. El hombre parecía haber encargado a su Dragapult el atrapar a la mujer.

—Así que tú eres la líder de esos tipos, había demasiados malos en la planta de energía —confesó el hombre, acercándose a la campeona.

—¡¿Lionel?! —gritó Cynthia, sorprendida.

—El mismo que canta y baila —confesó, sin perder seriedad.

Fue una genuina sorpresa para todos, más para Diamond y Platinum. Cynthia también estaba muy sorprendida, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer, no quería que escapara por ningún medio.

—¿Estás seguro que tu Dragapult podrá mantenerla así? —preguntó la campeona.

—Por supuesto, mi compañero podría mantener entre sus brazos hasta a un Rypherior —confesó, seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la líder.

Sin entender eso, la líder del Team Right sacó de entre sus manos una gran navaja y se la enterró directamente en el hombro, perforándoselo y dañando gravemente a Dragapult. Ante el dolor, el pokémon de inmediato soltó a la mujer, la cual rápidamente se quitó su arma.

—¡Dragapult! —gritó Lionel, asustado— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Pura supervivencia —confesó la mujer, mientras se reincorporaba y llamaba a su Cofragrigus.

—No te dejare escapar —gritó Diamond—. ¡Ghee, usa Desarme!

El pokémon legendario no se contuvo ni un momento y atacó sin piedad a la mujer. Sin embargo, antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con el suelo, la líder y Cofragrigus había huido mediante un portal hacia la dimensión fantasma. Sin embargo, tras de sí dejaron un extraño libro y una carta antes de desaparecer completamente.

Lionel corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su pokémon, el cual afortunadamente no tenía una herida demasiado profunda. Diamond devolvió a Regigigas a su pokébola y Platinum se acercó a él para ver cómo se encontraba, mientras que Cynthia tomó con delicadeza ambos artículos, usando sus mangas para no dejar huellas en dichos objetos.

El libro tenía una portada completamente hecha de cuero y en título ponía "El problema de la sociedad industrializada". Mientras que la carta estaba sellada por el nombre de la que parecía ser la autora de la carta.

—"Gaudimia" —leyó Cynthia, mientras las patrullas de policía finalmente llegaban al lugar.

De inmediato, las patrullas de policía se hicieron presentes, junto a un equipo de la seguridad nacional. Al verlos, Cynthia rápidamente guardó el libro entre sus ropas, haciéndoles un guiño a Diamond y los demás.

—¿Dónde está la terrorista? —preguntó uno de los oficiales.

—¿Dónde más? Escapó hacia la dimensión fantasma —dijo Lionel, ayudando a su pokémon—. Vaya que son lentos en llegar.

—El problema es que el sistema telefónico de toda la región es un caos —confesó el hombre.

—Pero si solo atacaron Ciudad Jubileo —dijo Diamond, algo molesto.

—Señor —el policía hizo una pequeña pausa antes de decir la verdad—. Tenemos registro de otros tres ataques más.

 **[…]**

 **4 de Junio, Ruta 212**

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Wake supo que era hora de terminar el entrenamiento. El hombre se había quedado despierto en todo momento, incluso cuando su hija se había marchado, viendo con suma atención como era que Rose peleaba contra los pokémon salvajes de la ruta.

El líder de gimnasio admitió que la chica era muy buena entrenadora, más de lo que cabría esperar de la hija de sus pupilos más queridos. Sin embargo, el factor del miedo estropeaba toda aquella cualidad como entrenadora.

Aunque esta sesión había sido la primera de su entrenamiento con Shroomish, Wake la había puesto a buscar y capturar dicho pokémon en la noche, pues debía exponerla lo suficiente al miedo para que pudieses vencerlo de una vez por todas.

Y parecía que Rose era ligeramente menos temerosa cuando Wake llegó de sorpresa y la chica no se asustó, pero el líder se dio cuenta rápidamente que la falta de miedo era por el sueño. Esto debía ser un avance, o tal vez no.

—Lo has hecho fantástico, continuaremos mañana —dijo el hombre, con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, señor… —dijo Rose, bostezando.

El sueño era palpable tanto en ella como en su pokémon, el cual lucia bastante cansado. Sin perder el tiempo, el líder y su alumna caminaron tranquilamente por la ruta para llegar a la casa del mismo.

Luego de caminar por unas horas, finalmente ambos llegaron al acogedor hogar del líder de gimnasio. Una gran sala blanca les dio la bienvenida a ambos, sala que lucía bastante limpia y confortable.

Aunque en un principio Wake pensó que sería buena idea dejar a Rose dormir afuera para que siguiera exponiéndose a su miedo, el hombre descartó esa idea al pensar en los peligros que correría allá afuera si es que alguien del Team Age la encontrara. Por ello, él y Fantina la dejaron hospedarse en la pequeña recamara de huéspedes de su hogar.

Despidiéndose del líder y tomando sus pokémon, la chica fue lentamente a su alcoba, mientras que Wake empezaría a apagar todas las luces de su casa y, finalmente, irse a dormir junto a su esposa.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre subió a su alcoba, no encontró a su esposa por ningún lado, tampoco a sus pokémon. Esto lo extrañó bastante, por lo que rápidamente intentó llamarle, sin respuesta. También intentó llamar a su hija, pero esta tampoco respondió.

Asustado, el hombre reviso su poké-reloj, el cual había apagado en la sesión de entrenamiento. De haberlo encendido, el hombre se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de su esposa y cinco de su hija.

Asustado, el hombre llamó de vuelta a su esposa, la cual contestó rápidamente, con un tono entrecortado.

—¡Fantina, ¿Dónde estás?! —preguntó, asustado.

—En Ciudad Corazon, ven lo más pronto posible —la voz de Fantina era bastante agitada y desesperada—. Los del Team Right atacaron el recinto de los concursos.

—Voy en camino —replicó.

Sin perder tiempo, Wake tomó la pokébola de su Pelipper y puso marcha hacia Ciudad Corazon. Antes de salir, el hombre pensó por un minuto en llevar a Rose, pero ella aún no se encontraba lista para hacerle frente a ese evento, y probablemente la expondría demasiado.

Sin más, el hombre salió junto su pokémon para ir lo más rápido posible a la ciudad. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible para poder ayudar a su esposa.

Luego de unos largos veinte minutos de vuelo, el hombre finalmente pudo ver la ciudad y una gigantesca nube de humo elevándose por encima de esta. Ello provocó que la preocupación del hombre aumentó de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, para su fortuna, el cataclismo parecía haber sido apaciguado. Había numerosos bomberos, policías y paramédicos en la zona; unos apagaban el incendio, otros se llevaban a los secuaces del Team Right y los últimos atendían a los heridos.

El líder no tardó mucho en encontrarse a Fantina y a su hija, las cuales eran atendidas por un paramédico. Al llegar, Fantina rápidamente se levantó y abrazó cálidamente a su esposo, el cual correspondió rápidamente.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —dijo Fantina, sonriendo y derramando una pequeña lagrima.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo el hombre, abrazando a su mujer y dándole un beso.

Sin embargo, cuando ese pequeño beso se terminó, el hombre pudo notar como Fantina tenía un corte en la mejilla, un corte que parecía superficial, pero bastante notorio.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Wake, asustado.

—Yo…

—Fue ese maldito sujeto —interrumpió Greda, apuntando a un hombre alto que era levado por dos oficiales.

Wake pudo ver al agresor, un hombre bastante alto y vestido con ropas viejas y armadura de cota de malla. El hombre sintió rápidamente la mirada del líder de gimnasio, a lo cual respondió con una sonrisa burlona que hizo hervir la sangre del líder. No faltaba mucho para que Wake se lanzara contra aquel sujeto y lo moliera a golpes.

—Mamá y yo peleamos contra ese tipo, y aunque logramos ganarle, el sujeto se volvió loco, sacó una espada y empezó a atacarnos —relató Greda, mientras mantenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza—. Fue una suerte que Drifblim lo noqueara antes de que hiciera algo más.

Wake se sintió fatal, sintió una gran impotencia al no poder estar ahí para poder ayudar. Sin embargo, las cálidas manos de su mujer tocando su mejilla le hicieron sentirse un poco mejor.

—No tienes que preocuparte, cariño, estamos bien —dijo Fantina, tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, pero debí haber estado ahí —dijo Wake, apenado.

—Lo importante es que estas ahora aquí —Fantina trató de sonreír, sin embargo, el ver el hermoso recinto de los concursos en llamas le hizo difícil la tarea de mantener esa sonrisa.

Wake entonces notó la enorme tristeza que abordó a Fantina al ver su recinto incendiarse. Los concursos eran una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida, y el verlos casi destruidos había roto una parte dentro de ella.

Aguantando sus ganas de llorar, Fantina le explicó lo que había ocurrido.

—Ellos volaron la planta de energía que abastecía la ciudad, luego de esos colocaron bombas en las instalaciones y comenzaron a volar todo, de no haber llegado rápido ellos hubieran derrumbado el edificio entero —la voz de Fantina parecía quebrase con cada palabra.

Afortunadamente habían logrado detener el ataque del Team Right, pero este no parecía haber sido del todo fallido con un treinta por ciento de la estructura dañada.

Wake no entendía por qué el Team Right quería destruir ese lugar. Aquel recinto no era ni siquiera un lugar estratégico o algo parecido, era un simple lugar de entretenimiento, nada más que eso.

El hombre simplemente abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, tratando de consolarle por lo que había ocurrido. Aquello parecía ser lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Fantina y Greda siguieron siendo atendidas un poco tiempo más hasta que los paramédicos les dijeron que estaban bien. Aunque Fantina tuvo que quedarse un poco más de tiempo para que le suturaran la herida.

Mientras esperaba a que terminaran de atender a su esposa, el hombre seguía preguntándose; ¿Cuál era el motivo del ataque?

[…]

 **4 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo.**

Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse rápidamente después de que la lideresa del Team Right se desvaneciera. La policía rápidamente acordonó el lugar y se llevó a todos los reclutas que quedaron atrapados gracias a la ayuda de Diamond.

Curiosamente, los pokémon de la mujer abandonaron el área de manera apresurada cuando retomaron el conocimiento, ignorando a todos los presentes.

Para fortuna de todos, la estructura del edificio no se vio afectada y el riesgo de derrumbe era mínimo, pero de todas formas se tendría que hacer una evacuación de algunos pacientes a otros hospitales de la ciudad en lo que en el hospital se realizaban las reparaciones en la primera y segunda planta.

Rápidamente los heridos recibieron pronta atención médica, entre ellos Diamond y Cynthia. El Dragapult de Lionel también recibiría pronta atención médica por su herida de cuchillo, la cual no había resultado grave, afortunadamente.

Diamond, Platinum, Cynthia y Lionel tuvieron que ir a la comisaria de policía para declarar lo que habían visto. Cynthia se reusó a dejar a Moon y compañía solos, pero una rápida llamada a Roark y Gardenia arregló rápidamente la situación.

Al llegar a la oficina de policía, los cuatro fueron separados para que se tomara su declaración, siendo Cynthia la primera en ser interrogada.

La campeona entró a una habitación realmente cliche de interrogatorios, con dos simples sillas de metal, una mesa del mismo material, una lámpara que iluminaba levemente la habitación y una ventana que solo podía ser vista desde afuera.

La campeona esperó de manera algo desesperada la llegada del detective que tomaría su caso. Honestamente la mujer solo deseaba estar en el hospital y leer el extraño libro que la líder dejó.

Su espera fue recompensada cuando finalmente el detective entró. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, aquel hombre vestido con camisa beis y pantalones oscuros no era un desconocido para ella.

—Señor Hemertly —dijo Cynthia con desagrado.

—Señora Cynthia, es realmente un placer verla por aquí —dijo el hombre de manera sarcástica.

El agente rápidamente se sentó en su silla correspondiente y comenzó a hojear unos papeles que tenía dentro de un folder. Después de eso, el hombre sacó de la bolsa de su camisa un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

—¿Gusta? —preguntó, ofreciéndole uno.

—No fumo, y le agradecería que no fumara en este lugar —dijo la mujer, algo fastidiada.

El hombre solo pudo lanzar una risa seca mientras empezaba a prender su cigarro sin problema alguno.

—Déjeme decirle algo, "campeona" —poniendo tono burlón—, usted podrá imponer las reglas que se le antojen halla afuera, pero en este lugar, yo soy el que pone las reglas.

—Bueno, si usted pone las reglas, ¿por qué ahí dice que está prohibido fumar? —dijo, apuntando hacia la pared.

Al girar, el hombre pudo apreciar cómo había perfectamente colocado un cartel que les avisaba de dicha prohibición. Una vena en la cabeza del detective se saltó mientras tuvo que apagar su cigarrillo sobre la mesa de metal.

—¿Podemos dejar el cliche del detective malo e ir al grano? —preguntó Cynthia de manera sarcástica.

—Si tanto quiere retirarse, entonces cuénteme lo que sucedió, con lujo de detalles —tratando de ocultar su enojo, Hemertly sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora y comenzó a grabar.

De inmediato, Cynthia comenzó a hablar sobre cómo habían ocurrido los acontecimientos de la última hora. Desde que la electricidad del hospital se fue, hasta cuando la policía llegó al lugar, evadiendo el tema del libro.

Hemertly puso bastante atención a la plática de Cynthia, anotando en su bitácora algunos datos importantes sobre el lenguaje corporal de la campeona. Cuando la campeona terminó su relato, el detective puso una cara burlona.

—Así que todo eso fue lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto? —preguntó el detective, arqueando la ceja.

—Es correcto —contestó Cynthia, con firmeza—. Al final su trabajo de encontrar a esa mujer fue tan inútil que ella misma apareció por su propia cuenta.

—Ignorando su comentario, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle —el hombre, claramente enojado, evadió la burla—. Algunos compañeros me informan que le vieron ocultando algo en sus ropas, una especie de libro o algo así.

—¿Hmm? Pues no estoy segura de lo que me habla, la mujer simplemente desapareció —confesó de manera seria.

—Oh, entonces tal vez debe tratarse de un error —dijo el hombre, cerrando su folder—. Porque, claro, una campeona sabría perfectamente que ocultar evidencia a la policía es ilegal.

—De la misma forma que intentar asesinar a tres personas, ¿cierto? —respondió, arqueando la ceja.

Al escuchar aquello, Hemertly no pudo evitar lanzar una risa seca, entendió al instante como era el juego de Cynthia. La cuestión no estaba en saber si él decidiría entrar al juego o no.

—En efecto, pero nadie en este lugar está intentando eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

—Bueno, desde hace un día, no —Cynthia miró a Hemertly de forma retadora—. Es curioso, el hombre que intentó asesinar a Titan en Pueblo Sosiego usaba artefactos explosivos de su agencia, no sabía que el estado le vendía armas a los asesinos, en especial cosas como granadas.

—La agencia se tiene que financiar de alguna forma, venderle armas a otras regiones resulta lucrativo —aquello no era algo que no se supiera—. No me extrañaría que algún extranjero buscara asesinar al chico, considerado quienes son sus padres…

—O lo que vio en cierto lugar —Cynthia se apoyó en la mesa—. Señor Hemertly, estamos a punto de llegar al punto de no retorno, ¿se da cuenta de ello?

—Recuerde que usted está en mi terreno, señora —dijo con voz retadora—. Si oculta evidencia la podrían encerrar por más de diez años.

—Y ¿cuál es la condena para mandar a asesinar a alguien? Creo que supera los veinticinco años, ¿no? —la campeona estaba lejos de dejarse intimidar—. Es más, una simple llamada con la Interpol bastaría para que se les condenara internacionalmente.

El ambiente se puso increíblemente tenso. Ambos sabían que cualquier paso en falso marcaria la diferencia entre ir a prisión o no. Hemertly tenía experiencia en interrogatorios, pero Cynthia parecía ser mucho más hábil, lo suficiente para hacer sudar al detective.

—Bueno, puede intentarlo si quiere, puede apretar el botón rojo y volar el castillo de naipes —tomando sus muñecas—. Sin embargo, no creo que valga la pena, tal vez las palabras correctas ayuden a su situación.

—Palabras correctas, no pudo escoger mejor combinación —la mujer sonrió de manera sarcástica—. Supongo que eso podría ayudarnos, ¿no le parece?

—Creo que finalmente entiende, así que reformulare la pregunta —el hombre miró firmemente a la mujer, levantándose de su silla—. ¿Usted vio algún objeto ser dejado por la líder?

Cynthia se lo pensó un momento, aquella guerra psicológica había llegado finalmente a su punto de quiebre. En su mente se debatía si debía decirle que sí o no al detective. No estaba segura de que la agencia cumpliera su parte del trato. Sin embargo, en esas circunstancias, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Una carta, la mujer dejó una carta —la campeona comenzó a sacar el sobre que la líder había dejado, usando desde luego sus mangas como protector.

Hemertly sonrió de manera burlona, se colocó guantes de látex y alzó la mano como quien recibe un premio por haber ganado un juego. El hombre estaba genuinamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Usando un cuchillo, el hombre comenzó a abrir el sobre, encontrándose con una carta escrita por la líder del Team Right, Gaudimia. La carta rezaba lo siguiente:

" _Publicación._

 _Los atentados hoy vistos en Ciudad Jubileo, Ciudad Corazon y Ciudad Canal son solo una advertencia, una advertencia de nuestro poderío._

 _Nuestro más ferviente deseo es la dignificación humana, es por ello que hemos escrito nuestro manifiesto, un manifiesto que debe ser publicado en todos los medios de comunicación existentes._

 _Si dichas demandas no son atendidas, estamos dispuestos a destruir aún más ciudades._

 _No descansaremos hasta eliminar este mal._

 _Gaudimia, Líder del Team Right_ "

Al leerlo, Hemertly sintió un poco de pánico. Aquellos ataques solo era una advertencia, una advertencia de lo que ese grupo de lunáticos podían lograr si no se cumplían sus demandas.

—¿Hay algo más que haya dejado? —preguntó, ligeramente nervioso.

—Parece que lo que leyó no le gustó —dijo Cynthia, desalentada y tomando el libro.

Rápidamente le entregó el libro, un libro que de inmediato el hombre hojeó para después cerrarlo y mirar a otro lado, algo alarmado.

—Señora Cynthia, ¿sabe algo más acerca de esto? —preguntó, de manera seria.

El cambio de tono del hombre alertó un poco a la campeona. Parecía como si lo que estuviera escrito en ese libro fuera mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

—No, apenas tuve tiempo de leerlo —confesó, asustada—. ¿Gaudimia tiene algo más planeado?

Hemertly se quedó en silenció por unos momentos, analizando la situación. Ese silencio incomodó bastante a la campeona, la cual buscaba respuestas a sus incógnitas, incógnitas que no fueron contestadas.

—Agradezco su cooperación, puede retirarse —dijo el hombre, guardando las cosas.

—¿No piensa decirme algo? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

No hubo respuesta, el hombre se quedó en silencio, apuntado a la puerta de salida. Enojada, Cynthia simplemente se levantó y se retiró de la habitación, completamente frustrada.

La mente de Hemertly se quedó clavada por unos instantes más, hasta que finalmente tuvo una revelación. Su tono pasó de preocupación a alegría, alegría sínica.

Ante su brillante idea, el hombre sonrió de manera perversa.

[…]

 **A la mañana siguiente, Ciudad Jubileo**

Para fortuna de Cynthia, Roark y Gardenia respondieron a su llamado y fueron de inmediato al hospital de Jubileo. Ambos líderes de gimnasio llegaron algo asustados y somnolientos al hospital y cuidaron de Moon y compañía.

Gardenia se dedicó a resguardar a Moon, Gold, Crystal y Titan (el cual volvió a caer dormido por el cansancio, pero ya estaba fuera del coma), mientras que Roark resguardó la habitación Níquel.

Fue una gran proeza para ambos líderes no quedarse dormidos, pues apenas tenían consigo cuatro horas de sueño cuando fueron interrumpidos por la campeona.

Gardenia fue la que más difícil lo pasó, pues solo se quedó en la pequeña sala donde estaba Cynthia, mirando en silencio la habitación. Mientras que Roark tuvo algo que hacer por una o dos horas; hablar con Níquel.

Cuando el sol salió por la ventana de la habitación de Níquel, también lo hizo Diamond y Platinum, los cuales habían terminado el interrogatorio de la policía y estaban listos para otra ronda de cuidar a Níquel. El verlos pasar fue un gran alivio para Roark, el cual moría por finalmente dormir.

El hombre se despidió de la pareja y fue con su esposa para finalmente ir a su casa y dormir un poco, seguramente no abrirían sus gimnasios ese día. Platinum también se fue, pues Diamond le dijo que él cuidaría de su hija, que Platinum debía descansar.

Platinum aceptó, le dio un beso de despedida y finalmente puso rumbo al hotel donde se estaba hospedando cerca de la ciudad, todo con el fin de estar más cerca de Níquel.

Platinum salió del hospital y puso marcha al hotel. La holder no podía negar que se sentía demasiado agotada. La adrenalina había desaparecido, haciendo que los efectos de permanecer casi veintiocho horas seguidas despierta empezaras a fatigarla.

Cuando llegó al hotel, el mismo donde se hospedaba Lionel, la mujer alcanzó a notar una presencia completamente desagradable esperándola en la recepción. Su cerebro solo pudo pensar "tú no, no ahora", mientras el hombre de traje amarillo se acercaba a ella.

—Prima, enserio te vez acabada, el cuidar a una niña que ni siquiera es tuya está haciendo estragos tu salud —dijo el hombre con tono burlón.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Cooper —dijo Platinum con un tono somnoliento y cansado.

El tono de poca importancia de Platinum hizo saltar la vena de Cooper, el cual solo hizo una mueca simulando una risa forzada, acto que Platinum simplemente ignoró y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

—¿Piensas dejar a tu primo aquí, hablando solo? —preguntó Cooper, con prepotencia.

—Primo, estoy demasiado cansada, podemos hablar luego —dijo la holder seguido de un gran bostezo.

—Bueno, supongo que será lo mejor que te acostumbres a dormir en hoteles —dijo de manera sarcástica y burlona.

Esas últimas palabras si fueron captadas por el cansado cerebro de la hereda. Aquello le hizo darse la vuelta para ver a Cooper directamente a los ojos.

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó, confundida.

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo que le dije al mamarracho de tu marido? Quedan 30 días para que acabe el contrato —el hombre lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa—. O tu intentó de hija adoptiva consigue ese medallón, o los tres se largan de mi nueva mansión.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? xD**_

 _ **Bueno, solo quería avisar que habrá un pequeño parón con esta historia. Esta vez auto impuesto.**_

 _ **Quisiera tomarme un tiempo de esta historia para respirar un poco, escribir otras cosas, despejar mi mente y volver a tope con ella.**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA SI SE CONTINUARA.**_

 _ **No pienso, bajo ninguna concepto, abandonarla, solo necesito darme un tiempo, pero por supuesto que volvera.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro si alcance a escribir un capitulo 16 antes de que acabe el año (tengo algunos asuntos), tratare de hacerlo, pero de todas formas no me esperen sentados (?) xD**_

 _ **Sobre Lionel, la verdad me gustó bastante su desarrollo final y quise introducirlo en esta historia. Y no se preocupen, no habrá spoilers de la historia del juego (Implicando que lo de Sword and Shield se le pueda llamar historia), solo queria usar al personaje para algunas cosas futuras xD.**_

 _ **Sin mas, gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **PD: Por si pasa algo, Felices Fiestas :D**_


	17. Entrada Dieciséis

**Hola, queridos lectores UvU.**

 **Luego de un pequeño (largo) hiatus, finalmente les traigo aquí un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Una disculpa por haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo, necesitaba descansar y relajar mi mente, pero he vuelto con todo.**

 **Debo avisar que el horario se vera modificado a lo largo del siguiente mes, pero pueden esperar dos capitulos para el siguiente mes.**

 **Bueno, los dejó con el capitulo.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 16: Controlar el miedo**

 **5 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

Platinum se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su primo. Con rapidez se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Cooper. El hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa sínica que dejaba ver algunos de sus dientes, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban de manera directa a Platinum.

La piel de la mujer se puso ligeramente pálida, a la par que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

—¿E-el contrato? —tartamudeo, ligeramente asustada.

—Así es, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —con aquella sonrisa sínica, el hombre se acercó a Platinum—. Supongo que tu experimento ya estará en la labor de conseguir el medallón, ¿verdad?

La respiración de Platinum se volvió más profunda conforme tenía a su primo aún más cerca. Aunque su temblor disminuyó, su tono de piel se mantuvo por unos instantes. Relajando sus hombros, la mujer se cruzó de hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu necesidad de hacer esto, Cooper? —preguntó, ligeramente molesta.

—Cumplir con el honor de nuestra familia, Platinum —el hombre se puso al lado de Platinum y colocó su mano sobre su hombro—. Tú mancillaste nuestro honor al casarte con aquel sujeto, y lo terminaste de ensuciar al aceptar a esa "niña" —haciendo un énfasis de asco al decir esa palabra— en nuestra familia.

Platinum frunció el ceño, y miró con rabia al hombre que parecía estar gozando aquella situación. La mujer apretó su puño, con rabia, acto que fue percibido por Cooper al instante. El hombre simplemente lanzó una risa seca.

—Oh, ¿enserio quieres crear una escena aquí? ¿No te bastó con habernos expuesto? —quitando su mano del hombro de su prima— Ese caso mediático, por Arceus, eres bastante estúpida como para dejar que te descubrieran y para dejar que esa mocosa hiciera esa escena.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió, con enojo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ensuciaste nuestro apellido aún más —el hombre miró directamente a la mujer—. Eres una maldita desgracia para esta familia, Platinum.

El ceño fruncido desapareció, lo que dejó fue una expresión completamente en blanco. Platinum se quedó mirando la puerta del hotel, completamente perdida. Sus músculos se paralizaron, y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

La mujer sintió algo extraño gestándose dentro de ella, algo que le hizo derramar una pequeña lagrima por su ojo derecho. Al verlo, el hombre simplemente se puso la mano en la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres patética, no mereces el apellido que portas —el hombre comenzó a alejarse de la mujer—. Has algo bien en tu patética vida y limpia el terrible desorden que se formó fuera de mi mansión, sirve para algo, al menos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre simplemente se retiró del hotel, dejando a Platinum ahí, en silenció. La mujer se quedó contemplado un punto fijo en la pared del hotel, sin mover un solo musculo.

No fue hasta que la mano de la recepcionista la movió ligeramente hasta que la mujer volvió en sí. Sin decir una sola palabra, la mujer caminó tranquilamente hasta el ascensor y lo tomó.

Al llegar a su habitación, Platinum alcanzó a caminar un poco hasta terminar cayendo en su cama. Unos sollozos ahogados fueron detenidos por una almohada que comenzó a humedecerse poco a poco, sollozos que lentamente se apagaron mientras las lágrimas finalmente cesaron.

[…]

La cantidad de cafeína en el cuerpo de Cynthia era bastante elevada, sin embargo, la mujer aún se mantenía despierta. La mujer se lavaba la cara constantemente en el baño del hospital, intentando mantenerse despierta hasta que pudiese hablar con Titan.

Mientras hacía esto, Lionel decidió quedarse junto a la campeona en la pequeña sala donde anteriormente Cynthia investigaba. Luego de la quinta vez de que la mujer se lavara la cara, la campeona volvió a sentarse en el sillón y tomó una taza de café.

—Señorita Cynthia —dijo Lionel, cruzándose de hombros—, ya es la octava taza que ha tomado desde que llegamos.

—¿Enserio? Ni siquiera las he contado —la campeona fingió sorpresa mientras volvía a beber.

—Debería reconsiderar irse a dormir, he visto los estragos de mantenerse tanto tiempo despierto y no es para nada placentero —confesó el hombre, desviando su mirada hacia el pequeño anillo que portaba en su mano derecha.

—No te preocupes por mí, he estado despierta por mucho más tiempo que este —bostezando—. Necesito saber lo que le paso a este niño, además de esperar a que mi contacto me hable.

—¿Se refiere al tipo de la policía internacional? —preguntó Lionel, volviendo a ver a la campeona.

—Sí, no debería tardar demasiado en llamarme —la mujer miró su pokéreloj, encontrándolo sin notificaciones.

Luego de llegar a la pequeña sala de espera especializada, Cynthia decidió enviarle un mensaje a un agente de la policía internacional, mensaje el cual aún estaba esperando que fuera respondido.

Lionel entonces se recargó en el sillón, se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, fijando su vista en la pequeña lámpara que los iluminaba. Lanzando un suspiro, el hombre finalmente devolvió la mirada hacia el chico que descansaba en la cama.

—Así que, ese chico de ahí es un pokédex holder, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lionel, arqueando la ceja.

—¿Eh? Si —Cynthia decidió dejar su pokéreloj tranquilo—. Se llama Titan.

—Titan, interesante nombre —frotándose la barbilla—. Aún sigo sin comprender porque los eligen a tan corta edad.

Cynthia levantó la ceja, sorprendida por el comentario. De inmediato le dirigió una mirada curiosa al hombre.

—La profesora Sonia hace lo mismo también, ¿no? —preguntó la campeona.

—Sí, pero aun así no lo alcanzo a comprender —el hombre le levantó—. Son demasiado pequeños para tener una responsabilidad tan grande, más en momentos de crisis.

—No creo que sea buena idea subestimar a los entrenadores jóvenes.

—No es que lo haga, pero velo como se encuentra ahora —el hombre apuntó hacia Titan—. Ciertamente el dejarlos a cargo de tareas tan peligrosas se me hace algo irresponsable, después de todo ya sabemos lo que pasó con los de Johto.

Cynthia se sorprendió un poco de la palabras de Lionel, aquel extraño tono de seriedad y preocupación realmente no era propio en él. Por un momento la mujer volteó a ver la cama donde descansaba Crystal y Gold, aquello le provocó un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

—Todos sabemos lo horrible que fue su desaparición —confesó Cynthia, poniéndose la mano en el pecho—. Sin embargo, su ayuda ha sido crucial en algunos puntos.

—A un costo muy alto —respondió sin dilación—. Los entrenadores primerizos deberían enfocarse en entrenar a sus pokémon, en disfrutar al máximo su viaje, no deberían verse involucrados en estos dolorosos acontecimientos.

—Supongo que algunas veces no elegimos nuestro camino —confesó, levantándose y acercándose a Lionel—. ¿Acaso tú te imaginarias que llegarías hasta ese punto?

Lionel se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Puede que no, pero al menos recibí el entrenamiento adecuado para hacerle frente —el hombre sonrió—. Tal vez eso necesiten, un entrenamiento, ¿no le parece?

Cynthia se puso la mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar un poco en aquella idea. Analizándolo un poco no le parecía descabellada la idea de una escuela especial para aquellos aspirantes a Pokédex Holders.

—Supongo, tal vez debería proponérselo a la profesora Moon, cuando despierte —Cynthia suspiró, volviendo a su sillón para poder descansar—. Por cierto, aún no me has comentado a que debemos tu oportuna visita a Sinnoh.

Mientras Cynthia se sentaba, Lionel lanzó una gran sonrisa llena de determinación. Cruzó los brazos con fuerza y miró a la campeona con mucha alegría.

—He estado viajando de región en región, probando los diferentes centros de batallas —la voz del hombre era bastante energética—. Como líder de la Torre de Batalla, buscó experimentar los diferentes tipos de combates para llevar ideas nuevas a Galar.

Cynthia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la gran sonrisa y determinación que Lionel expresaba, ese hombre siempre se mantenía optimista al hablar de combates pokémon.

—Oh, entonces piensas visitar el Frente de Batalla, ¿cierto? —preguntó, intrigada.

—En efecto, luego de probar el de Hoenn, me interesa saber cómo es el de Sinnoh —sonriendo alegremente—. Afortunadamente faltan algunos días para que abran las instalaciones.

Cynthia simplemente asintió y volvió a tomar un poco de su café. No podía negar que el ver a Lionel tan entusiasmado le levantó el ánimo bastante, el hombre desprendía un aura que le hacía recordar sus viejos tiempos como joven entrenadora que buscaba pelear mucho.

Mientras miraba fijamente su café después de revolverlo, un pequeño sonido los alertó. Mirando a la sala, pudieron ver como Titan estaba sentado en su cama, llamándole.

Al verlo, Cynthia inmediatamente entró a ver Titan, mientras que Lionel decidió volver a sentarse. La campeona se encontró con un Titan bastante mejor de lo que lo había encontrado cuando se despertó.

El chico estaba recargándose en su almohada, acariciando la cabeza de su Yanmega el cual se había subido a la cama. Al ver a la campeona acercándose, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Titan? —preguntó Cynthia, acercándose al chico.

—B-bien gracias, solo un poco mareado y con algo de dolor de cabeza —dijo, sujetándose la cabeza, para luego ver la cama de Moon—. ¡¿Cómo sigue la profesora?!

—Tranquilo, están estables, deberían despertar pronto —respondió calmadamente.

Titan se quedó en silenció por un momento, apretando la sabana con fuerza mientras veía el monitor cardiaco de la profesora. El chico frunció el ceño, y volteó a ver a su Yanmega, el cual parecía estar tranquilamente dormido.

—Fue mi culpa… —dijo en voz baja— Si yo hubiese sacado a mi Yanmega tal vez…

Antes de decir nada, Cynthia puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, intentarlo calmarlo. Aquello hizo desvanecer el ceño fruncido de Titan.

—No creo que debas culparte por lo que pasó —confesó la mujer, sentándose a un lado del chico—. A decir verdad, sería bueno que nos contaras que fue lo que ocurrió.

Titan miró directamente a los ojos enrojecidos y con bolsas de la mujer, los cuales le miraban cansadamente. Suspirando, el chico intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido.

—Bueno, no lo recuerdo del todo bien, pero…

 **[,,,]**

 _Vencimos a unos reclutas del Team Age y nos introdujimos a la Torre Perdida. Investigamos lo mejor que pudimos el primer piso hasta que un Zangoose nos enseñó un pasadizo secreto por una cripta._

 _Cuando bajamos, lo único que encontramos fue un gran mausoleo con tres grandes tumbas y un montón de una extraña sustancia oscura a los alrededores, bastante viscosa._

 _No recuerdo bien, pero Gold y Crystal comenzaron a discutir cuando alguien les lanzó esa extraña sustancia directamente a su cincho y después los envolvió en esa misma sustancia._

 _Cuando me gire para quien había hecho eso, vi un Spiritomb frente a nosotros lanzándonos esa sustancia a mis pokébolas y a las de la profesora. De inmediato intente hacer algo, pero la profesora me abrazó y entonces ambos fuimos capturados en aquella sustancia oscura._

 _Recuerdo que Zangoose recogió algo del suelo y lo ocultó mientras el extraño pokémon empezó a hablar. Dijo algo como "Aún necesito más poder, necesito acabar con él, tráeme más si quieres a tus amigos con vida"._

 _Fue entonces que sentí múltiples piquetes en mi cuerpo, pero la profesora me abrazó con más fuerza y ahí fue donde perdí el conocimiento"._

 **[,,,]**

—Luego de eso desperté justo aquí, sin entender absolutamente nada —el chico miró directamente a la profesora—. Solo sé que la profesora Moon…

Un gran sentimiento de enojó se hizo presente mientras Titan volvía a apretar con fuerza las sabanas mientras veía a Moon. Las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a brotar.

—Ella intentó proteger, fue su primer instinto —confesó Cynthia, en silencio.

—Lo sé, y ahora ella está así —las lágrimas de Titan comenzaron a mojar las sabana—. Si hubiese sacado a Yanmega antes, si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido, yo.

—No podías hacer nada, Titan, ni siquiera yo hubiese podido reaccionar tan rápido —confesó Cynthia—. Además, ambos están bien, y Moon se recuperara.

Las lágrimas lentamente dejaron de salir mientras el rostro de Titan se recomponía. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de culpa seguía dentro de él.

—Lo importante ahora es que se mejoren ambos —confesó, bostezando—. Además, el problema de Spiritomb fue detenido.

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Titan, el cual se giró rápidamente a ver a la mujer.

—¿Usted lo derrotó? —preguntó.

—No, fueron dos entrenadores, Níquel Berlitz y Harold Kamen, el hijo de la líder Fantina —Cynthia sonrió, tomando el hombro del chico.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? —preguntó, asombrado.

Cynthia estaba dispuesta a contarle la historia, pero un ligero golpeteó de la habitación de espera le hizo voltear, encontrándose a Lionel sosteniendo su pokéreloj.

—Es una historia un tanto larga que te contare en otra ocasión, por el momento necesitare que descanses un poco más —la mujer se paró—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Aunque sorprendido, Titan aceptó la invitación de Cynthia, después de todo aún se sentía bastante cansado y tenía ganas de dormir un poco más.

—Usted debería hacer lo mismo, se ve demasiado cansada —dijo Titan mientras veía a Cynthia alejarse hacia la sala de espera.

—Eso hare, no te preocupes —sonriendo, la mujer finalmente entró a la habitación.

Al estar del otro lado, Lionel inmediatamente le dio su pokéreloj. Al ver el número donde le llamaban, la campeona sonrió triunfalmente. Con calma la mujer aceptó la llamada y acercó el aparato a su boca.

—Buenos días, Agente Handsome, un gusto volver a hablar con usted.

 **[…]**

 **5 de Junio, Ciudad Pradera**

Luego de despertarse, Rose se encontró en una casa completamente vacía. No encontró a ninguna persona en ningún rincón de la habitación; ni Greda, ni Fantina ni Wake, absolutamente nadie alrededor.

Mientras buscaba en la cocina, la chica escuchó un ruido proveniente de sus tripas, a la par que un extraño sentimiento de vació en el estómago. Sujetándose la barriga, Rose miró con esmeró las frutas que había ahí. Sin embargo, la chica era incapaz de tomarlas.

Tomando sus cosas, la chica salió de la casa lista para salir a comprar algo, pero inmediatamente al salir se encontró con la familia de Wake, bajando de un Drifblim. A los tres se les veían los ojos bastante cansados y el cabello despeinado.

—¡Maestro Wake! —dijo Rose, mirando al líder de gimnasio—. ¿Dónde estaban? Parece que no han dormido nada.

—Eso es porque, efectivamente, no hemos dormido —dijo Greda, malhumorada.

—Ocurrió algo en Ciudad Corazón —confesó Wake.

—¡¿Algo malo?! —gritó, asustada.

—Sera mejor que lo hablemos adentro —dijo mientras bajaba del pokémon.

Rose tembló ligeramente y aceptó con la cabeza, entrando a la casa. Mientras entraba, Fantina corrió directamente a su habitación, mientras que Greda decidió servirse un cereal, ofreciéndole un poco a Rose. Wake por su parte se preparó un café.

Cuando el enervante olor del café recién hecho inundó la habitación, Wake finalmente se sentó junto a Rose, y decidió explicarle lo sucedido.

Al recibir aquella información, Rose no pudo evitar taparse la boca y ponerse pálida. Las pupilas de la chica se contrajeron mientras escucha el relato de las bombas en Ciudad Corazon, Canal y Jubileo.

—Parece que fue un ataque estratégico —dijo Greda, tomando su cereal—. El sujeto que nos atacó a mamá y a mi hablaba sobre colapsarla civilización y cosas así.

—¡¿Ustedes pelearon contra uno de los comandantes?! —gritó Rose, sorprendida.

Aquel gritó provocó un gesto de molestia en Greda, la cual tiró su cuchara en su plato de cereal y alzó los hombros, mientras que Wake no pareció inmutarse por el repentino grito.

—Algunas veces no sé cómo te soportan —murmuró en voz baja—. Así es, pareciera como si su objetivo fuera atacar a mi madre…

—Atacar a la figura del recinto —interrumpió Wake, bebiendo una vez más su café—. Temo que esto volverá a repetirse una vez más.

—¿De verdad lo crees, padre? —preguntó su hija.

—El equipo galaxia hizo muchas cosas más, no podemos confiarnos esta vez.

Mientras vaciaba un poco de su café en su boca, el hombre no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el techo, recordando los eventos del pasado. El hombre estaba completamente seguro de que el Team Right atacaría una vez más, sentía que debía estar preparado.

Bajando la mirada, el hombre vio el rostro fruncido de su hija y la forma tan fuerte con la que tomaba la cuchara para comer cereal. El hombre podía oler las ganas que tenía su hija de atacar al Team Right, una característica que le hizo recordar inevitablemente a su hijo.

Por otro lado, vio a una Rose encogida de hombros, con la mirada completamente perdida en una de sus pokébolas. La chica aún temblaba un poco y su pierna derecha no paraba de moverse. Aunque Rose había hecho bastantes avances, Wake estaba seguro de que su nueva pupila aún no estaba lista para enfrentar este problema.

—Yo… —la tímida voz de Rose llamó la atención de los presentes— yo quiero ayudar, quiero pelear.

—Es muy noble de tu parte, pero aún tenemos que seguir con tu entrenamiento —aseguró Wake, bajando su taza de café—. Necesitaras aprender a controlar tus miedos.

—Ciertamente, una Pokédex Holder no puede dejarse llevar su por emociones —dijo Greda, con cierto desagrado.

—Tal vez tú puedas ayudar esta vez, Greda —dijo Wake, alzando una ceja.

Greda no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras tenía un poco de cereal dentro de la boca. Luego de terminar de ingerir su porción, la chica habló.

—¿Yo? —preguntó.

—Claro, después de todo tu ya tienes experiencia en el tema —el hombre terminó su café—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer —la chica comenzó a revisar su pokéreloj—. Seguramente me llamen de mi trabajó.

—Oh, vamos, estoy seguro que te gustara —el hombre jaló con un poco de fuerza el cuello de su hija—. Además, si me ayudas, te prometo que te dejare pelear la siguiente batalla de gimnasio.

—Esa recompensa solo sirve con "junior", además siempre peleamos en pareja —Greda puso sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos de su padre e intentó liberarse.

—Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, ustedes dos son tan parecidos —Wake rio un poco y liberó finalmente a su hija—. Bueno, si nos ayudas esta vez, tendrás un permiso libre de reglas.

Luego de liberarse, Greda recuperó el aliento y descansó un poco. Finalmente la chica aceptó, después de todo, aquella recompensa era demasiado jugosa para dejarla ir.

Wake entonces sonrió, se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia la estufa y pensó en la actividad que les pondría.

—Bueno, la misión que tendrán será… —el hombre se giró rápidamente para verlas— Deberán ir a la ruta 212, en la noche y capturar un Lotad.

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar aquello, quedando ambas de piedra. Mientras Rose comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Greda sintió un ligero escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.

—¿La ruta 212? —preguntó Greda, con un tono sorprendido.

—¿L-la misma ruta donde yo…? —Rose comenzó a tartamudear.

—Es correcto, será su misión capturar un Lotad —el hombre comenzó a preparar otro cereal—. Las reglas son las mismas que en los anteriores entrenamientos, salvo que pueden usar dos pokémon esta vez.

—Pe-pero —Greda se levantó de su asiento—. No sabemos si la gente del Team Right pueda seguir por ahí, es peligroso.

—La policía está en la zona, dudo que eso pase —el hombre terminó de servir su cereal—. Además, pensé que querías acabar con ellos, ¿no?

—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ella —Greda apuntó a Rose.

—Es-está bien —respondió Rose.

Greda miró sorprendida como Rose aceptaba con la cabeza, sujetando con fuerza la pokébola de su Buneary. Ante aquello, Wake sonrió alegremente.

—Bueno, asuntó arreglado —Wake tomó su cereal—. Por el momento, Greda, deberías ir a dormir, mientras que tú, Rose, puedes ir a entrenar a tus pokémon para esta noche, tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

—De acuerdo, gracias, maestro Wake —dijo Rose, levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

Mientras Rose se retiraba, Greda se quedó mirando a su padre con una mirada inquisidora, mientras este la ignoraba y lentamente subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—Planeas algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Greda, desde debajo de las escaleras.

—Planeó darle esto a tu madre e irme a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo —dijo el hombre.

Wake finalmente se retiró, dejando a Greda algo molesta, suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina.

—Un permiso sin reglas es un permiso sin reglas.

 **[…]**

 **Ciudad Jubileo, 4 de Junio**

Una suave y cálida brisa entró por la ventana de la habitación de Níquel. La chica se encontraba acostada en la cama, sujetando, con su brazo sano, la pequeña incubadora donde se encontraba en huevo que le había dado.

Cuando se despertó, de inmediato la chica pidió ver a sus pokémon y al huevo. Aunque su equipó aún estaba en el centro pokémon y por seguridad no pudo recuperar a sus pokémon, el huevo pudo mantenerlo debido a las restricciones de transferencia.

Mientras Níquel apreciaba con delicadeza el huevo, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear de inmediato, encontrándose con Diamond, el cual sujetaba una bandeja con tres pokébolas.

—Volví, aquí están tus pokémon —sonrió Diamond, entrando a la sala.

Níquel no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver a sus pokémon. Con delicadeza, la entrenadora se sentó en su cama y tomó a sus pokémon.

—Gracias, Diamond —dijo Níquel, tomando las pokébolas.

De inmediato Níquel sacó a sus pokémon. Al salir, Shuppet fue el primero que se abalanzó contra ella, provocando que la chica casi cayera ante la embestida del pokémon. Níquel no dijo nada, simplemente acarició la cabeza de su pokémon, el cual parecía estar llorando.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, Shuppet —Níquel mantuvo su sonrisa.

Rotom y Frillish le siguieron, el primero se acercó lentamente y se posó al lado derecho, erizando un poco los pelos de la chica, mientras que Frillish mantuvo una distancia más alejada, poniendo solamente su tentáculo en el brazo de Níquel.

—A ustedes también los extrañe —Níquel volteó a ver a Rotom, el cual se mantenía con una gran sonrisa—. Gracias por cuidarlos, Diamond.

—No te preocupes, en el Centro Pokémon los cuidan muy bien —Diamond sonrió y procedió a sentarse.

Sentándose en la pequeña silla cercana a la cama de su hija adoptiva, Diamond observó cómo Níquel acariciaba a sus pokémon, los cuales parecían corresponderle el cariño. El hombre desvió la mirada y observó como Zangoose aún seguía en la habitación, mirando fijamente a Níquel.

—Oye, ese Zangoose parece haberte agarrado cariño —dijo Diamond, mirando al pokémon.

Níquel volteó junto a todos sus pokémon, acción que provocó un ligero sonrojo por parte de Zangoose, haciendo que este volteara a otro lado, avergonzado.

—Oye, al final logramos vencer a esa cosa —confesó Níquel, tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué no vuelves al bosque?

Zangoose no dijo nada, simplemente se bajó se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia Níquel. Poniéndose en cuatro patas, el pokémon comenzó a restregarse en la pierna derecha de Níquel, sorprendiéndola.

—Esto… este pokémon tiene complejo de Persian —dijo Níquel, sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

—Parece ser su forma de demostrarte cariño —admitió Diamond—. ¿Por qué no lo capturas?

Níquel volteó a ver a su padre y rápidamente devolvió la mirada al pokémon, el cual le miraba directamente a los ojos. Zangoose tenía una mirada seria, pero determinada. La holder se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó.

—Bueno, demostraste ser bastante fuerte, así que puedo hacerlo —Níquel acarició la cabeza del pokémon—. Sin embargo, no tengo pokébolas, ¿tú tienes, Diamond?

—No, pero puedo ir a comprar una —el hombre se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No tardó nada.

Diamond salió rápidamente de la habitación, con un nuevo encargó para su hija adoptiva, para su fortuna el hombre había alcanzado a dormir un poco, cinco horas, pero era algo.

Níquel se quedó acariciando a Zangoose, el cual parecía estar disfrutando el cariño de su futura nueva entrenadora. Mientras lo hacía, la chica volteó de ver de reojo a sus pokémon, los cuales parecían bastante felices de tener un nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, parece que serás mi primer pokémon que no es tipo fantasma —admitió—. Al menos no eres tipo… veneno.

Una pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, a la par que la chica se tomó de su codo enyesado, en señal de desagradó. Una extraña sensación apareció en los brazos de la chica al mencionar dicho tipo, provocando que la chica intentara quitarse una sustancia invisible de sus brazos.

Mientras lo hacía, la puerta se abrió una vez más. Níquel arqueó la ceja, incrédula de que Diamond hubiese llegado tan rápido. Sin embargo, no era Diamond el que entraba por aquella puerta, era una mujer.

—¿Platinum? —Níquel se sorprendió ligeramente.

—Níquel —la mujer se acercó a la chica—. ¿Cómo has seguido?

—Un poco mejor, gracias —Níquel asintió levemente—. Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

—He dormido lo suficiente —la mujer se acercó y le entregó una bolsa de plástico que cargaba—. Toma, te traje esto.

Níquel se sorprendió bastante al recibir la pequeña bolsa blanca de plástico. Con calma, la chica dejó la bolsa sobre la cama e investigó el contenido de la bolsa, encontrando un pequeño postre; una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.

—Wow, se ve delicioso —la chica metió la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tomarlo—. Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez.

Sin perder tiempo, Níquel continuó el proceso de extracción, sacando la pequeña rebanada y el cubierto que venía con él. Era un pequeño pastel con betún de vainilla y una gran fresa arriba.

La chica se acercó a la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía, puso el pastel sobre ella y tomó un poco. El sabor de la vainilla fresca le encantó.

—Este pastel esta delicioso —Níquel sonrió genuinamente—. Muchas gracias, Platinum.

—No hay de que, sabía que te gustaría —Platinum sonrió, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Níquel.

El pastel mantuvo a Níquel concentrada en él, apreciando cada mordida de él. Sin embargo, cuando Platinum puso su mano sobre su hombro, la chica se detuvo en secó.

Aquella acción provocó un recuerdo en Níquel, el recuerdo que la había llevado al hospital el primer lugar. Bajando la mirada, la chica dejó el cubierto de plástico sobre la mesa.

—Platinum, necesito preguntarte algo —Níquel volteó a ver a Platinum.

—¿Qué ocurre? —al ver el rostro serio de su hija adoptiva, la mujer suspiró, derrotada.

—Lo que ocurrió con ese candidato, las acusaciones… —tragando saliva—. ¿Es verdad?

Platinum se quedó en silenció, su rostro se volvió sombrío mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo. Al verla, Níquel sintió un terrible escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, alzando la mirada, la chica sabía que algo iba a salir mal, y aquello le aterraba.

Platinum tomó algo de aire y miró a Níquel a los ojos, con completa seriedad.

—Es una verdad a medias —confesó—. Yo solo —la mujer volteó la mirada, con vergüenza—, yo solo quería ayudar a Moon.

Níquel se quedó completamente en silencio, sus músculos se paralizaron y sus cuerdas vocales se atrofiaron, impidiéndole decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, un pequeño ardor comenzó a nacer en su pecho.

Peleando, la chica alcanzó a decir algo débilmente.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Moon y yo… somos como hermanas —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. Solo quería protegerla… protegerla de…

Antes de poder decir algo más, Níquel comenzó a sentir una gran presión en su pecho que le hizo sentir que le faltaba el aire. Recuperando el control de su brazo, Níquel se aferró al hombro de Platinum para intentar volver a respirar. A su vez, un profundo sentimiento de culpa comenzó a nacer dentro de ella.

—¡¿Qué tienes?! —gritó Platinum, asustada.

—Es-estoy bien —dijo, mientras intentaba respirar profundamente y su corazón comenzaba a agitarse.

Al instante su medidor cardiaco comenzó a latir más fuerte, cosa que alertó a sus pokémon, acercándose a ella. A su vez, el extraño sentimiento de culpa que había dentro de ella cambio a uno de gran preocupación. De inmediato, Platinum se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Alto! —gritó Níquel, deteniendo a Platinum en el acto de abrir la puerta.

Platinum se paró en seco, bastante sorprendida al escuchar el grito de su hija adoptiva. Sin embargo, al detenerse, Níquel sintió como su corazón comenzaba a desacelerar, la presión en su pecho disminuía y aquel sentimiento desaparecía.

—Solo, déjame sola, estaré bien —dijo Níquel, recuperándose.

—Pero…

—¡Déjame sola! —gritó con enojo.

Aquello solo dejó a Platinum de piedra, sosteniendo con fuerza la chapa de la puerta y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Al ver la expresión de Platinum, Níquel intentó calmarse.

—Por favor, déjame sola —dijo, en voz baja—. Hablaremos luego.

—De acuerdo —respondió Platinum, tragando saliva.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Platinum salió lentamente de la habitación, dejando a Níquel sola. Al salir, Níquel sintió como su cuerpo volvía a normalizarse; la respiración se controló y la presión en el pecho se desvaneció.

Cayendo al suelo, Níquel comenzó a respirar profundamente. Cuando la preocupación se fue, un sentimiento de rabia y de coraje se apoderó de ella. Una gran ira nació dentro de ella pasaba su mano violentamente por su pelo.

Shuppet intentó acercarse para ayudarla, pero Níquel lo ignoró por completó, ocultando su mirada entre sus piernas. Las lágrimas de enojo comenzaron a caer de su cara hacia su bata, empapándola.

—Mi abuela tenía razón —dijo Níquel, con enojo—. No puedes meter las manos en el fuego por nadie…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de manera lenta, lagrimas llenas de rabia. Traición, la chica se sentía traicionada, sentía que su confianza había sido defraudada por aquella mujer que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

En una silla de espera, completamente sola, Platinum comenzó a sollozar levemente, tapando su rostro con sus dos manos. Fue entonces que Diamond la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas.

De inmediato el hombre se apresuró a verla.

—Platinum, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Diamond, preocupado.

—Yo… yo soy la peor persona del mundo, Diamond —dijo, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Oh no, por Arceus, no digas eso —el hombre de inmediato abrazó a su esposa, tratando de calmarle.

Platinum comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su esposo con una gran pena. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Platinum y Níquel no había peleado, pero esta vez agarró por sorpresa a la mujer.

—Níquel… yo no debí…

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, amor —confesó Diamond, acariciando la espalda de su esposa—. No eres una mala persona, solo debes darle tiempo…

—No, Diamond, no lo entiendes —la mujer se apartó un poco—. Ella confiaba en mí, finalmente había logrado entablar una buena relación con ella y ahora.

Aquella mirada tan frágil sirvió para demostrarle a Diamond lo desesperada que estaba Platinum. Diamond no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le encogiera al verla en aquel estado.

—Solo debes darle tiempo, Platinum —confesó, con calma—. Níquel es muy necia, pero seguramente ella podrá entender la situación.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó, con los ojos cristalinos—. ¿Y si todos este tiempo en él trabaje para ser la mejor madre se desperdició?

—Un mal episodio no quita el trabajo que has hecho —Diamond miró con serenidad a su esposa—. Confía en mí, Platinum, Níquel no te dejara de querer por esto, te lo asegura.

Platinum soló se quedó quieta, mirando a los ojos de su esposo directamente. De pronto, la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, momento en el cual él la abrazó fuertemente. Lentamente, el hombre sintió como su esposa se iba calmando poco a poco.

—Déjame ir con hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Platinum asintió y Diamond se levantó lentamente y se aproximó a la puerta de la niña. Tocando la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, pero de todas formas entró para ver a su hija adoptiva en el suelo, triste.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Diamond.

—Se supone que no debías entrar… —dijo Níquel, en silenció.

—Perdón, pero tenía que hablar contigo —confesó Diamond, acercándose—. ¿Puedo?

Níquel volteó a verlo, sus ojos reflejaban un gran odio en ellos, un odio repleto de lágrimas de tristeza. La chica hizo un gestó con la cabeza, aceptando a Diamond. De inmediato, el hombre se sentó en el piso, a su lado.

—No vas a convencerme de que la perdone —dijo Níquel, seriamente.

—No he venido a eso, Níquel —confesó Diamond, mirando al techo—. Esa será elección tuya.

La chica se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquello. Arqueando una ceja, la chica miró a su padre adoptivo.

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Las personas somos raras, cometemos muchos errores, cuando intentamos ayudar a otros, algunas veces terminamos dañando a quienes menos nos esperamos —confesó, mirando la pokébola que le iba a dar—. Supongo que es tu elección si realmente puedes perdonar ese error…

—Mi abuela me dijo que nunca metiera las manos en el fuego por nadie —interrumpió Níquel, enojada—. Rompí esa regla solo para nada, confié en Platinum y al final me traicionó, no solo a mí, también a ti, ¿Cómo es que no estas molesto? Aparte de ser extremadamente bueno, hasta para lo malo.

—Supongo que ese es mi defecto —confesó, rascándose la cien—. Platinum cometió un error, así como yo lo he llegado hacer, incluso tú —Diamond miró directamente a Níquel—. Sin embargo, la amo lo suficiente como para saber perdonarle ese error.

Níquel solo observó el rostro llenó de calma de Diamond, después se giró y volvió a ocultar su cabeza en sus piernas. Al ver esto, Diamond suspiró.

—Sin embargo, tú no eres yo, y estará en ti si el cariño que le tengas es lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarla —el hombre le dio la pokébola a la niña—. Pero, me gustaría ayudarte a calmar aquellas emociones que te hacen actuar tan repentinamente.

Níquel miró confundida a su padre adoptivo, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó.

—Últimamente has dejado que tus emociones te dominen, las buenas y las malas —el hombre puso una voz calmada, pero determinada—. Quiero ayudarte a que controles esos impulsos, si me dejas.

La chica miró al suelo, pensando en aquella oferta. La rabia de su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a amainar mientras analizaba la ayuda de Diamond. Sin duda, un hombre como él podría ayudarle, inclusive con sus extraños ataques.

Con timidez, la chica aceptó, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de arriba abajo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Diamond le entregó la pokébola a Níquel, sonriéndole.

—Supongo que este puede ser el ritual de iniciación —dijo, sonriente.

Aquello sacó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la chica. Zangoose entonces se acercó a su futura entrenadora, arrimando su cuerpo a las piernas de su entrenadora como si de un gato se tratase.

Níquel puso la pokébola frente al pokémon y esta lo metió dentro. Luego de unos cuantos giros, la pokébola se selló, capturando a Zangoose. Níquel miró al pokémon y una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—Bueno, bienvenido al equipo, Goose —dijo Níquel, levantándose—. Bueno, ¿Cómo empezamos?

 **[…]**

 **Ruta 212, 4 de Junio**

Luego de pasar toda una tarde entrenando, Rose llegó al punto de reunión; el gran letrero luminoso que separaba la ruta 212 y la ruta 213. Junto a su Shroomish y su Kirlia, la holder se recargó en uno de los soportes del espectacular y esperó a su compañera.

Mientras esperaba, la chica pudo apreciar como las estrellas del cielo reclamaban su lugar en el firmamento, mientras que la mayoría de pokémon comenzaba a huir a sus madrigueras.

Aquello le provocó un ligero escalofrió, a la par que un ligero temblor que le hizo agarrar sus hombros. Antes de que su piel empezara a enchinarse, su Kirlia le tocó la pierna.

Al verla, el pokémon simplemente sonrió, tratando de animar a su entrenadora. Aquello logró que su respiración se calmara un poco.

—Gracias, Kir —Rose sonrió ligeramente y se agachó—. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kir soltó un pequeño gritó de alegría, al igual que Shroomish, ambos pokémon estaban listos para empezar la misión. Al verlos tan animados, Rose se sintió un poco más confiada.

—Bueno, solo es un entrenamiento más —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Más de lo que imaginas —dijo una voz femenina.

Al escuchar aquella voz, la piel de Rose se puso pálida y dio un salto al frente. Al girar, pudo ver a Greda vistiendo una chaqueta negra y con un Starmie a su lado. Al ver a Rose, Greda no pudo evitar suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Enserio te asustaste por eso? —preguntó, con un tono de decepción.

—L-lo siento, no esperaba que llegaras por ese lado —confesó Rose, poniéndose firme—. ¿Empezamos?

Greda asintió con la mirada y ambas chicas comenzaron a adentrarse en la ruta, buscando aquel pokémon que el líder les había pedido. Mientras Rose se centraba en ver a los alrededores de las charcas, Greda miraba la hierba alta.

—Los Lotad son raros de encontrar a estas horas —dijo Greda, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta.

—Supongo que el maestro Wake solo quiere que duremos mucho aquí —dijo Rose, nerviosamente.

—El estilo de papá, aunque bastante más calmado —riendo levemente.

Rose arqueó una ceja, sorprendida al escuchar la declaración de su compañera.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Yo y Harold tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un Gyarados cuando apenas teníamos nuestros primeros pokémon —la chica no pudo evitar reír un poco—. Fue difícil, pero vaya que nos ayudó bastante para hacernos más fuertes.

Rose quedó bastante impactada escuchando aquella historia. Aquello le hizo recordar sus entrenamientos con su padre y su madre.

—Mis padres también me entrenaron desde pequeña —confesó Rose, recordando—. Sin embargo, no fue tan drástico.

—¿Hmm? Por eso sabes hacer eso de las estrategias con números, ¿no? —preguntó, interesada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Rose se sorprendió de aquello.

—Papá y mamá me lo dijeron —la chica alzó los hombros—. No los culpes, seguramente nos enfrentemos y necesitaba conocer un poco de tus habilidades, no quiero terminar haciendo un berrinche como mi hermano.

—Oh cierto, Harold —la chica se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. La última vez que supe de él fue en el incidente de la Torre Perdida.

—Sí, él fue a entrenar en solitario a algún lugar, enserio se quedó picado con la paliza que le dieron —riendo burlonamente—. Procurare que eso no pase conmigo… ¡Starmie, Psíquico!

Aquel gritó asustó a Rose, haciéndole saltar hacia atrás. Cuando giró la mirada hacia el pokémon, pudo ver como este atacaba a un Croagunk que había aparecido en su camino.

Sin embargo, el pokémon salvaje quedó fuera de combate al recibir el impacto del Psíquico. Cuando terminó, Rose y sus pokémon estaban igual de impactados.

—Lo más importante es siempre estar alerta a tus alrededores —dijo la chica, mirando a Rose—. Nunca bajes la guardia, ¿entendido?

—S-si —dijo Rose, tímidamente.

La forma tan seria en la que hablaba y la dureza de su rostro intimidó a Rose, la cual no se espera ese cambio tan repentino de su compañera. Recuperando la compostura, ambas continuaron su camino.

Viendo la tremenda destreza y habilidad de su compañera, Rose decidió no quedarse atrás. Poniendo atención a su alrededor, la chica se concentró lo suficiente para esperar al próximo enemigo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues un Kricketune apareció para dar batalla. Rose de inmediato envió a su Kirlia para combatir, ganando su combate luego de aplicar una de sus estrategias.

Al verla pelear, Greda se sorprendió bastante de ver la gran coordinación de sus pokémon, cosa que le hizo reír un poco.

— Wow, eso fue impresionante —admitió.

—Gr-gracias —agradeció Rose, ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Tu padre te enseñó a mantener esa coordinación? —preguntó, intrigada.

—Un poco, con ayuda de mi madre —la chica sonrió alegremente, mientras Shroomish subía a sus brazos—. Es solo cuestión de repetición y ordenes claras.

—Ya veo —la chica se rascó la barbilla—. Supongo que fue por eso que te eligieron como Pokédex Holder.

—Bueno, a decir verdad no estoy segura —Rose rió levemente.

Aquello desconcertó a Greda, la cual paró su caminar de inmediato.

—Espera, ¿por qué la profesora Moon te eligió? —preguntó, curiosa.

Rose se quedó pensando un momento, mirando a la luna directamente. Sujetando su codo, la chica se dio cuenta de algo que aquello nunca lo había reflexionado en desde que tiene su pokédex.

—No lo sé, simplemente mi padre me envió cuando empecé mi viaje con la profesora y ella me la dio, aún no sé por qué me eligió.

Aquello dejó de piedra a Greda, la chica miró con incredulidad a Rose mientras una vena se saltaba en su frente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la profesora te dio la pokédex simplemente por qué si? —preguntó, enojada.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que…

—Una simple niña miedosa consiguió el título de pokédex holder sin siquiera recibir una prueba —la chica hizo su mano un puño, con fuerza.

Al ver la reacción de la chica, Rose se alejó un poco de la enojada Greda. La chica comenzó a temblar mientras que Greda empuñaba sus puños, con furia.

—Yo tuve que hacer muchas cosas, tuve que… —ante la impotencia, la chica se mordió la lengua— y tú simplemente te la dieron y listo.

—Yo…

—¡Cállate! —gritó, con furia.

Rose se asustó bastante al escuchar aquel grito, un grito que inevitablemente le recordó un acontecimiento anterior. Mientras intentaba recomponerse, Greda simplemente se sostuvo la cabeza y comenzó a reír de manera extraña.

Rose mantuvo su distancia mientras Greda reía de una forma que le daba bastante miedo. Luego de un rato, Greda pasó sus manos por su rostro y comenzó a caminar.

—Si es así como lo desea la profesora, que un grupo de pusilánimes resguarde la región, que así sea —la chica siguió caminando.

Cuando Greda adelantó a Rose, esta intentó decir algo, pero la chica rápidamente volteó y la miró de manera amenazante.

—No pienso ayudarte en lo más mínimo —la chica se acercó a su Starmie—. Demostrare ser más apta que una estúpida holder miedosa e inútil.

Agarrándose a su pokémon, la chica salió impulsada gracias a una poderosa Hidrobomba, dejando sola a Rose. La chica intentó gritarle para que no se fuera, pero la chica fue más rápida.

Aquellas palabras parecieron bajarle bastante el ánimo, con la mirada cabizbaja, la niña se arrodilló en el suelo, y las lágrimas sutilmente comenzaron a caer a la tierra.

Sus pokémon se acercaron a ella, intentando consolarla. Sin embargo, cuando Kirlia esperaba que la niña volviera a caer en lágrimas, el pokémon sintió una sensación diferente.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron, su palma se convirtió en un puño y lentamente la chica se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No, no esta vez —admitió Rose, determinada—. No soy una holder inútil, lo demostrare.

La determinación en sus ojos hizo que Kirlia sonriera bastante, confiando en su entrenadora. A la par, Shroomish saltaba al hombro de su entrenadora, listo para el combate.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos un pokémon que capturar.

Con esa determinación, la chica comenzó a correr hacia la hierba alta, lista para encontrar al pokémon que su maestro le había pedido. Rose estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Greda que se equivocaba.

Enfrentándose con todos los pokémon que se encontraba en el camino, Rose se abrió paso rápidamente entre la ruta, escuchando a lo lejos como Greda también combatía. Aunque se sentía ligeramente intimidada, la chica no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña charca en medio del frondoso bosque. Sin quererlo, la chica había llegado algo lejos. El ambiente solitario del bosque, y el sonido de algo saliendo del agua le hizo dar un pequeño saltó. Sin embargo, el miedo se fue al ver que había salido.

—Te tengo —dijo Rose, alegre—. ¡Shroo, Bomba Germen! —ordenó.

De inmediato su pokémon saltó y lanzó su ataque contra el Lotad que había salido a respirar. De inmediato, el pokémon se sumergió en el pequeño cuerpo de agua. Cuando el ataque terminó, Lotad salió huyendo rápidamente.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —gritó Rose.

Para su sorpresa, el pokémon resultó ser bastante rápido, provocando que Rose comenzara a perseguirlo, metiéndose más al profundo bosque. Evitando la mayoría de combates, la chica siguió sin descanso a su presa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la chica había salido del bosque, encontrándose en un pequeño valle solitario. Lotad siguió siendo perseguido, pero antes de poder ser alcanzado por Rose, un potente rayo plateado le hizo frenar en seco.

La chica se asustó bastante, cayendo al suelo y volteando hacia la dirección donde había impactado el rayo. Rose pudo ver que el causante del rayo era un antiguo conocido.

—¿Meltan? —se preguntó al ver al pokémon sobre una mesa metálica—. Eso significa…

Lentamente, Rose comenzó a ver a sus alrededores; el largo claro con el pasto bastante quemado, algunos palos de hierro con extrañas cintas amarillas pegados a ellos, un rastro circular en el piso y algunas vallas a los alrededores.

Al verlo, la chica no pudo evitar temblar bastante y ponerse bastante pálida. Aquella zona logró paralizar por un momento a Rose, recordándole lo que había acontecido hacia algunos días.

Sin embargo, otro Foco Resplandor llegó directamente hacia ella, pero Kirlia logró reaccionar rápido, redirigiendo el ataque de Meltan hacia otro lado. Rose volteó a ver a su pokémon, el cual le mostro un rostro determinado. Tragando saliva, la niña dio un fuerte pisotón.

—Mel-meltan, espera, no somos enemigos —dijo Rose, aun temblando.

El pokémon simplemente respondió con un Rayo, un ataque que afortunadamente Rose pudo evitar al lanzarse al suelo, fuera de su trayectoria. En el suelo, la chica miró directamente a su Kirlia.

Aquella expresión de determinación en el rostro de Kirlia le hizo sentirse diferente. Aunque el miedo seguía consumiéndola, sentía una pequeña llama en su interior. Algo que le hacía querer levantarse. Fue entonces que la chica, lentamente, se levantó.

"No está mal tener miedo, lo importante es no dejarte dominar por él"

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, palabras dichas por su mentor. Cuando se levantó, la chica finalmente pudo devolverle la mirada determinada a su pokémon.

—Kir, usa la estrategia 18 —gritó.

Kirlia se lanzó hacia al pokémon y comenzó a rodear creando múltiples copias de sí mismo usando Doble Equipo. Meltan generó una gran cúpula de energía eléctrica, Descarga, pero los múltiples clones lograron alegarse lo suficiente.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Rose.

Kirlia entonces usó Hipnosis. Todas las copias del pokémon comenzaron a crear ondas hipnóticas hacia el pokémon, provocando que este cayera dormido al suelo.

Al caer, Kirlia usó Psicorrayo, golpeando el cuerpo de Meltan y lanzándolo hasta un árbol. Aprovechando, Kirlia volvió a usar el ataque, dañando una vez más al pokémon.

Sin embargo, Meltan logró despertar al segundo ataque y disparó un poderoso Foco Resplandor hacia todas direcciones, eliminando a todas las copias y dejando a Kirlia fuera de combate de un solo golpe.

—¡Kir! —gritó Rose, acercándose a su pokémon.

Meltan intentó atacarle antes de acercarse, pero Shroomish logró detener su avance usando Bomba Germen. Al llegar, Rose metió a su pokémon dentro de su pokébola.

—Peleas muy bien, Kir —Rose sonrió, mirando la pokébola de su pokémon—. Gracias.

De inmediato. Shroomish se colocó en posición de combate. Rose se sintió bastante relajada al ver a su compañero listo para pelear, sentía su cuerpo bastante ligero y su corazón tranquilo.

—Shroo, será hora de poner a prueba nuestro entrenamiento —dijo, confiada—. ¡Estrategia 41!

Shroomish se lanzó hacia su oponente con un fuerte cabezazo que apenas logró dañar a Meltan. Sin embargo, antes de poder atacar, el pokémon planta soltó sus Drenadoras en el enemigo.

Meltan respondió con Rayo, pero Shroomish soportó bastante bien el golpe del pokémon, por lo que este utilizó Bomba Germen. Las grandes semillas golpearon a Meltan, dejándolo más herido, además, las Drenadoras comenzaron a hacer su efecto.

—¡Continua con Golpe Cabeza! —gritó Rose.

El pokémon siguió la orden, golpeando a Meltan una vez más y haciéndole retroceder. Finalmente, Rose pudo percatarse de que a Meltan le quedaba poco para finalmente caer derrotado.

Fue entonces que recordó la indicación que le había dado la pokédex, capturarlo. La chica revisó su mochila y se encontró con una sola Poké Ball disponible. Rose tomó el objetó y lo miró por unos momentos, indecisa.

Apretándola con fuerza, la chica simplemente suspiró, derrotada y apenada. Cuando Shroomish dio el último golpe, dejando a Meltan muy débil, le ordenó alejarse.

—Lo siento —dijo.

La chica lanzó la pokébola, golpeando la cabeza del pokémon y obligándole a entrar. La pokébola cayó y comenzó lentamente a girar bajó la atenta mirada de Rose y Shroomish. Dando tres vueltas, la pokébola finalmente se cerró.

Rose entonces tomó la pokébola y la miró; Meltan se veía bastante malhumorado. La holder suspiró, su mirada se notaba triste mientras sacaba a Kirlia de su pokébola y la curaba.

—El maestro Wake estará decepcionado —dijo, dándole una Superpoción a su Kirlia—. Pero no tenía elección, además…

—¡Sabia que no lo lograrías! —dijo una voz femenina.

Cuando Rose volteó, pudo ver a Greda caminando junto a su Starmie. La chica caminó con una sonrisa burlona hacia la chica. Alzando la mano, la chica le mostró el Lotad capturado.

—Lo siento, tenía que capturar a este Meltan —confesó, rascándose el codo.

—Ya, papá se enojara cuando sepa que no pudiste… ¡Capturaste un Meltan! —gritó, sorprendida.

Aquello volvió a asustar un poco a Rose. La chica simplemente se limitó a afirmarlo con la cabeza.

—Eso significa que —la chica miró alrededor del área—. Puede que los del Team Age estén cerca —cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, al menos yo puedo hacerles frente, no una miedosa pokédex holder…

—No estés tan segura de eso.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía aquella voz masculina, encontrándose Wake. Vistiendo una chamarra azul, el hombre se acercó a las sorprendidas entrenadoras.

—Je, debí suponer que estarías viendo —confesó Greda, molesta.

—Estuve observándolas, pero cuando hiciste ese berrinche me concentre en vigilar a Rose —el hombre se paró frente a ellas—. Greda, ya hemos hablado de ese tema.

—Y nunca llegamos a nada, papá —la chica se molestó—. Yo debí haber sido seleccionada, yo debí conseguir esa pokédex, no está mocosa miedosa.

—Esa obsesión por la pokédex es la que te impide ver más allá —Wake se acercó a su hija—. ¿Acaso no te has vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte sin ella?

—No me importa la fuerza —respondió—. Solo quiero usarla para poder ayudar a mi región.

—No sabía que solo los Pokédex Holders pueden defender su región —Wake miró de manera seria a su hija.

Greda miró a su padre, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas parecían querer brotar lentamente. Sin embargo, Wake se mantenía inmutable ante aquella escena.

—Tú y tu hermano tienen el mismo ego —negando con la cabeza—. Mientras no puedas darte cuenta de ello, jamás podrás saber por qué te rechazaron.

Greda se quedó mirando a Wake con rabia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza mientras la chica pisoteaba el piso con fuerza y volvía puños sus manos. Volteando a ver a Rose, la chica volvió a intimidarla.

—¡Esa pokédex debió ser mía! —gritó.

Antes de cualquier replica, Greda tomó a su Starmie y salió del lugar con su Hidrobomba. Wake le gritó para que volviera, pero la chica simplemente siguió su camino, alejándose por el horizonte.

Rose se sentía bastante mal, bajando los hombros y mirando al suelo, apenada.

—Lo siento, maestro Wake —dijo Rose, con vergüenza—. Yo no quise…

—No tienes que disculparte, Rose —admitió el hombre—. Greda y Harold tienen un temperamento especial, por eso ambos actúan así —el hombre sacó a su Pelipper—. Debó ir a buscarla, lo mejor será que vuelvas a mi casa.

—Pero, maestro —la chica se acercó al líder—. La misión…

—Oh, eso —el hombre sonrió levemente—. Bueno, supongo que un Meltan cuenta mejor que un Lotad —dijo mientras su Pelipper tomaba a Rose por los hombros—. Ve a descansar, mañana tendremos el cumpleaños de tu padre.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa de su maestro, ella sonrió también. Metiendo a sus pokémon en sus pokébolas, la holder partió junto a su al pokémon hacia el hogar de Wake.

Wake por su parte simplemente suspiró, mirando la mesa de metal donde estaba Meltan. Sacando a su Gyarados, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

—Al menos su Starmie dejó el rastro —dijo el hombre, siguiendo el pequeño rastro de agua—. A veces me preguntó si lo que hice fue lo mejor.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ha estado movido el año, ¿no?**_

 _ **Bueno, las cosas parecen ponerse feas en el mundo, así que solo les recomiendo quedarse en casita UvU, pueden aprovechar el tiempo escribiendo, dibujando, leyendo historias de un sujeto random *guiñoguiño* o jugando videojuegos (¿Han jugado MK11? es un juegazo). Lo importante es quedarse en casa, no lo olviden uvu.**_

 _ **¿Rose se quedara con Meltan?**_

 _ **¿Níquel aprenderá a controlar sus emociones?**_

 _ **¿Greda y Harold son mas parecidos de lo que creen?**_

 _ **¿Alguien quiere unas retas de MK11 en Switch? (Spawn Main FTW)**_

 _ **¿Ya le dieron like a mi pagina de Facebook :0? (Qué se llama igual que mi usuario de aquí)**_

 _ **Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, y cuidense mucho uvu.**_


	18. Entrada Diecisiete

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Qué tal los trata la cuarentena? xD  
Espero que se la esten pasando lo mejor que puedan en estos dias. De mi parte, bueno, lo aprovecho a full para ponerme al corriente con muchos proyectos, como este xD.**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 17: Meta Impuesta**

 **5 de Junio, Ruta 212**

Suaves sollozos pudieron ser escuchados en medio del tranquilo bosque. La luna iluminaba tenuemente a una joven entrenadora, llorando en posición fetal en la cima de un árbol.

Sin nadie más que ella, la chica lloraba, hundiendo su cara en sus piernas. El suave viento del este y el sonido de los Kricketune no parecían afectar en nada el profundo estado de tristeza de Greda.

De pronto, la chica pudo escuchar el sonido de un Gyarados abriéndose camino entre el bosque. Identificando el sonido, la chica se levantó rápidamente y tomó la pokébola de su Starmie. Sin embargo, un gritó la detuvo.

—¡Greda, detente un segundo! —gritó su padre.

La chica se detuvo y miró a su padre por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.

—¡No me sigas, papá, quiero estar sola! —gritó de vuelta, con rabia.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar que dos de mis hijos estén solos por ahí —Wake se subió a su Gyarados para alcanzar a ver a su hija.

La niña se encontraba con el peló despeinado y con una mirada completamente frustrada, lagrimas manchando su cara y su chaqueta. Al verla, Wake no pudo evitar sentir como se le comprimía el corazón.

—Estaremos bien, nos entrenaste bien —dijo, sacando a su Starmie.

El pokémon se puso frente a Wake. Sin embargo, al ver a Wake, Starmie inclinó un poco la punta de su cabeza. El líder se cruzó se brazos.

—Lo sé, son lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarse por sí mismos —admitió el hombre—. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Otro sermón de cómo puedo ayudar a la gente sin tener una pokédex? Esas palabras no significan nada…

—Así lo creo, así lo creo —Wake suspiró y miró a su hija directamente a los ojos—. Greda, ser un pokédex holder no te da aquella gloria que anhelas.

A escuchar aquellas palabras, la chica se quedó en silenció y miró al suelo, completamente en silenció y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Luego de unos instantes, miró a su padre con coraje.

—¡No es gloria lo que anhelo! —gritó.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja—. Admiras a los pokédex holders porque reciben mucho reconocimiento, más que otras personas que también ayudan a la región —el hombre puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter—. Tú lo que quieres es ese reconocimiento.

Greda se quedó en silenció una vez más, apretando su puño y sintiendo como la tristeza volvía a golpearla.

—¡Yo lo merecía! —gritó, enojada— ¡Yo pase la prueba de la profesora, yo debí haber portado ese manto…!

—¿Para que la gente elogiara tus logros? ¿Para recibir la atención de los medios y de los demás? —preguntó—. Realmente ayudar a la gente estaba en un segundo plano, lo que querías es ver tu cara en la televisión y ser elogiada en todos lados, ¿no es así? Como cuando los veías cuando eras pequeña.

Las lágrimas se frenaron en secó, enviando la mente de Greda a los recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos de una pequeña niña viendo la televisión y mirando en internet. Aquello provocó que Greda se tomara de los hombros y mirara a otro lado.

—Yo quiero…

—Lo importante, algunas veces, es ser reconocidos por las personas correctas, Greda —dijo Wake, bajando la mirada—. Puedes quedarte aquí y lamentarte por no recibir todo el reconocimiento que crees mereces, o puedes ir a casa y recordar al niño de la ruta 214, la decisión es tuya.

—¿Cómo es que…? —preguntó, completamente sorprendida.

La chica se quedó perpleja al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre, abriendo ligeramente la boca en señal de asombro. Wake simplemente bajó de su Gyarados y comenzó a caminar, ignorando las preguntas de su hija.

Mientras silbaba una canción, el líder de gimnasio comenzó a cuestionarse si aquello era lo mejor. Suspirando ligeramente, el hombre cerró los ojos y esperó haber tomado la mejor elección. No fue hasta que el sonido de un poderoso Hidrobomba golpeó sus tímpanos cuando sonrió, confiado.

[…]

 **6 de Junio, Pueblo Sosiego.**

—La noticia sacudió a la región entera, no dejó indiferente a ninguno de nosotros —la voz de Yake sonaba por el televisor—. Ciudad Canal, Jubileo y Corazon fueron atacadas vilmente por el Team Right, ataques que nadie pudo prever.

En los televisores de toda la región de Sinnoh se pudo ver el mensaje del candidato, el primero de los demás mensajes que se les permitió decir en televisión abierta.

—De nueva cuenta, parece ser que una nueva crisis se avecina a nuestra región —dijo el hombre, con seriedad—. Y si queremos salir de esta crisis, debemos unirnos más que nunca, pelear bajó una única bandera —admitió, acomodándose la corbata—. Es por ello que nosotros dimos el primer paso, los compañeros candidatos hemos decidido, de manera inmediata, entregar el sesenta por ciento del financiamiento de nuestros partidos para la reconstrucción de todas aquellas zonas afectadas por este deleznable ataque.

—Por ello les pido, a todos los habitantes de la región, a unirnos más que nunca, y al gobierno, que por primera vez haga algo al respecto y no se quede de brazos cruzados, como cuando atacó el Equipo Galaxia —el hombre comenzó a exaltarse—. Sinnoh debe permanecer junta, ninguna fuerza podrá detenernos. Compatriotas, les pido su ayuda, Sinnoh nos necesita. Sin partido, sin ideología, debemos estar juntos.

—Me despido de la cámaras con un último mensaje —Yake se puso firme—. La región sobrevivirá, cueste lo que cueste, siempre seremos un pueblo unido. Un abrazo a todos.

El discurso finalmente terminó, dejando pasó a unos aplausos de los miembros de la conferencia por donde Yake transmitía en vivo. Mientras en la televisión de una elegante oficina se mostraba como otro candidato comenzaba a dar otro discurso, el agente Hemertly leía con detenimiento el libro que la líder del team Right había dejado.

—Basura electoral —dijo el hombre, distrayéndose un poco—. Ni siquiera les dejaran renunciar a ese dinero.

Mientras hojeaba el libro, una mujer entró en su oficina. Al verla, el hombre rápidamente dejó el libro en la mesa.

—Directora, que bueno que llega —dijo el hombre levantándose.

—No sabía que se pudiera leer y ver la televisión al mismo tiempo —confesó la mujer, con molestia.

—Algunas personas se concentran de diferentes formas —dijo, mientras se acercaba a su estante con licores—. ¿Gusta un whisky?

—No, y si quiere mantener su trabajo, usted tampoco —la mujer regañó al hombre—. Ahora dígame que es lo que pudo averiguar.

Bufando, el hombre dejo su bebida en el estante y volvió a su silla.

—Un simple manifiesto anarquista, nada más —confesó, sentándose—. El trabajo de vivir sin tecnología como un hippie, cosas sin sentido.

—¿Algo relevante que nos pueda llevar a ella?

—En lo absoluto, solo habla de cómo "cambiar el mundo" —haciendo énfasis en las comillas—. No hay nada que nos indique como llegar a ella.

—Bueno, esperó que hayas hecho una copia, porque tendremos que entregar el libro —confesó, cerrando los ojos.

Aquello provocó que Hemertly casi se cayera se su asiento. Recuperando el control de su silla, el hombre se levantó de golpe, manteniendo sus manos en su escritorio en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Qué está diciendo? Si se lo entrega a la prensa perderemos nuestra última oportunidad de conseguir la información de Serbal —dijo, preocupado.

—Lamentó decirle que ese plan ya no estará en marcha —la mujer le entregó una carta—. Nos quitaron el caso, el libro se va en unas horas.

Extrañado, el hombre tomó la carta de su jefa y lentamente la abrió, leyendo en la parte de arriba de la carta el titular "Policía Internacional".

Conforme el hombre leía la carta, su seño se frunció enormemente, sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza la carta mientras una vena saltaba en su frente y sus brazos comenzaban a temblar.

—Ese maldito hijo de… —el hombre se detuvo—. ¿No se supone que tenemos apoyó del gobierno? ¿Cómo permitió que esto sucediera?

—Están demasiado presionados, no querían tener ahora a la interpol detrás de ellos —la mujer suspiró, alejándose de la habitación—. Quiero una copia en mi oficina, investigue todo lo que pueda antes de que Handsome venga por él.

La mujer se retiró del lugar, dejando a Hemertly completamente enojado. Lanzándose con rabia la carta al suelo, él se sentó y pasó sus manos por su cabello, mirando al techo.

—Debí suponer que haría eso —dijo, mirando al techo—. Al diablo, necesito un trago.

El hombre se levantó, fue hasta su estantería y se sirvió una copa de whisky para poder bajar su estrés. Mientras el amargó liquido quemaba su garganta, un sonido proveniente de su mesa lo alertó.

Un mensaje se abrió al presionar el icono de mensaje de su mesa electrónica. El mensaje es cuestión venía desde Ciudad Canal, de uno de los investigadores de la agencia.

Aunque el hombre estaba a punto de cerrar el mensaje, una imagen al fondo de este le llamó la atención. Bajando, se encontró la imagen de una extraña pared antigua, con una curiosa espada incrustada en ella.

Al verla, el hombre escupió el whisky que tenía en la boca. Su rabia pasó a felicidad en un momento. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre comenzó a tomar sus cosas para salir de su oficina.

—Algo bueno entre todo lo malo —dijo mientras se retiraba, con extraño entusiasmo.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

La cálida luz de la mañana iluminó la pokédex de Titan. El chico se encontraba en su cama, mirando los datos de los pokémon registrados. A su lado estaba su Yanmega, durmiendo plácidamente.

Mientras revisaba cada una de las especies que había capturado, el chico se detuvo un momento al ver la entrada de Spiritomb. El ver aquella silueta le hizo sentir un gran escalofrió en los brazos.

De pronto miró hacia la profesora, la cual seguía en cama, dormida. Bajó los hombros y un pequeño sentimiento de culpa comenzó a nacer en su pecho, haciéndole derramar una lagrima. Limpiándose los ojos, el chico volvió a ver a su pokédex.

—Debe haber algo que nos lleve a ti —dijo en silencio, suspirando—. Deberé hablar con esa tal Níquel, y con Harold, necesitó saber más detalles de ese pokémon.

Mientras continuaba mirando su pokédex, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo distrajo. Mirando hacia la puerta se encontró con una enfermera con una charola.

—Buenos días, joven Titan —la mujer se acercó y dejó la charola en forma de mesa sobre la cama de Titan—. Necesita comer un poco.

—Muchas gracias, enfermera —Titan agradeció y dejó su pokédex aún lado—. Disculpe, tengo una pregunta, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo más durara la profesora en ese estado?

La mujer bajó los hombros ligeramente y dejó caer su cara. Con algo de tristeza, la mujer habló.

—Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros —admitió, apenada—. La doctora pronostica que en al menos una semana podría despertar.

—Oh, entiendo… —aquella respuesta no pareció alegrarle tanto—. Y ¿en cuánto tiempo yo podría estar de alta?

—No deberá esperar mucho, en un par de días podría salir, aunque con algunas restricciones —admitió, sujetándose las manos—. No se preocupe por eso, entre más descanse, más pronto podrá salir de aquí.

—Entiendo —el chico suspiró, derrotado—. Una última cosa, ¿sabe dónde está el control del televisor?

La mujer miró hacia los lados, buscando el aparato que Titan buscaba. Fijando su mirada en una pequeña mesa, la mujer se acercó y abrió un cajón de aquella mesa blanca, encontrando un control y unos audífonos.

—Tome, use los audífonos para escuchar la televisión, no podemos molestar a los demás —dijo la mujer, entregándole los aparatos—. Me retiró, joven, por favor no escuche muy alto la televisión.

—No lo hare, muchas gracias —el chico agradeció con una sonrisa.

La enfermera simplemente devolvió la sonrisa y se fue del lugar, dejando a Titan solo.

Moviéndose un poco, el chico pudo apreciar mejor la comida que le habían traído; arroz blanco, caldo de Torchic, un trozo de pan, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una gelatina de limón. Al ver la comida, el chico no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras tomaba la cuchara del arroz.

—Bueno, es lo que hay —admitió, derrotado.

Mientras comenzaba a comer un arroz insípido, el chico se colocó los auriculares y encendió la televisión. Al principio el fuerte sonido de este le hizo engarrotar los hombros, pero conforme bajó el sonido pudo adecuarse a él. Con calma, el chico sintonizó el canal de noticias.

La primera noticia que salió del programa fue la que él esperaba escuchar, los ataques de Team Right. Aunque ya le habían dicho sobre ellos, quería saber más información.

Yanmega sintió el olor de la comida y se acercó ligeramente, buscando no tirar la charola de su entrenador. Al ver a su pokémon, el chico no pudo evitar darle una pierna de su caldo.

—No has comido mucho, amigo —dijo, dándole la comida al pokémon.

Aunque la primera mordida no pareció gustarle al pokémon, este lentamente comenzó a comer toda la pierna hasta no dejar nada. Titan no pudo evitar reír un poco, risa que se fue desvaneciendo conforme el noticiero desarrollaba más sobre el ataque.

—Una vez más, la historia quiere volver a repetirse —dijo Titan, mirando el televisor—. Si tan solo el Equipo Galaxia fuera…

El chico se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Yanmega se quedó confuso al ver a su entrenador completamente quieto. El pokémon giró hacia donde Titan veía, encontrándose el televisor con una conductora mostrando imágenes de tres extraños pokémon.

—No sabes si existe alguna relación entre el ataque de este grupo criminal y la misteriosa aparición de las tres aves legendarias —dijo la presentadora—. Lo único que se sabe es que los poderosos pokémon aparecieron en el bosque de la ruta 212, policías informan que pudieron haber sido traídas gracias a alguna especie de portal, pero se niegan a dar más detalles al respecto —la mujer se tomó se las manos y las puso en su escritorio—. Estos pokémon parecen empezar a causar destrozos, y nadie está haciendo algo al respecto.

Titan se quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos pelones al escuchar aquella información. De inmediato, el chico miró a su Yanmega, el cual no entendía la situación

—Las aves legendarias, portales —Titan se quedó con la mirada fija en su pokémon—. Los pokémon que hemos encontrado hasta la fecha han sido especies endémicas de otras regiones, nunca pokémon legendarios.

El chico seguía pensando, mientras Yanmega simplemente giraba la cabeza y fingía entender.

—Si vieron por un portal, la única forma de abrir una tan especifico seria… —haciendo una pequeña pausa— Él me comentó que aquello era posible, pero no sería capaz de volver a idear otro plan así, ¿verdad? —dejando su pokédex de lado—. Papá y mamá se lo impedirían, ¿verdad?

Yanmega entendió de inmediato a quién se refería. Sin embargo, conociendo a su antigua entrenadora, el pokémon negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la cara se Titan se volviera de genuina decepción.

—No, ellos aceptarían cualquier orden —admitió, mirando a otro lado—. No puedo dejar que suceda, debo impedirlo —el chico movió la bandeja a un lado—. Debo hablar con ellos.

Yanmega se alarmó al ver a su entrenador intentando pararse. Quitándose el suero del brazo, el chico se levantó rápidamente.

De pronto la cabeza del chico comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, sus piernas temblaron y su visión se volvió borrosa. Mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, el chico comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, balanceándose y sujetándose de la cama para no caerse. Sentía como si alguien le apretara el cerebro, se lo exprimiera.

Yanmega hizo un ruido de preocupación, alzando la cola y acercándose a su entrenador. Sin embargo, el chico alzó su palma para que su pokémon se calmara. Lentamente, el dolor comenzó a disminuir y su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo, sujetándose a su cama—. Si puedo, si puedo.

Lentamente, Titan se soltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar. Sus músculos ligeramente entumidos comenzaron a normalizarse mientras la sangre volvía a esas partes. Luego de unos minutos acostumbrándose, el chico se sintió ligeramente bien, aunque aún se sentía algo sensible.

—Solo iremos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Titan a su pokémon—. Necesito que me hagas ese favor, volveremos en cuanto podamos.

Yanmega se veía indeciso, no deseaba ver a su entrenador en ese estado y pensaba que salir era una mala idea. Sin embargo, el chico se acercó a su pokémon, arrodillándose lentamente frente a él.

—Confía en mí, estaré bien —dijo—. Solo quiero hablar con ellos, saber si mis sospechas son reales, volveremos.

El pokémon movió su cabeza, no estando muy convencido, sin embargo, el pokémon terminó aceptando con la cabeza.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Titan se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y la abrió por completo. Entonces su pokémon lo tomó por los hombros y lo elevó, volando hacia el sur con su entrenador en ropa de hospital.

Aunque la luz solar y el viento golpeando su cara le molestaron bastante, el chico se quedó concentrado en su objetivo, debía hablar con aquel hombre que idolatraban sus padres; Cyrus.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

—Y entonces, ¿no pediremos pizza? —preguntó Níquel, arqueando la ceja.

—Lamentablemente no, las enfermeras me dijeron que no es posible —confesó Diamond, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Diamond había llegado a su cita diaria con su hija adoptiva. Níquel se encontraba sentada en su cama, recargando su espalda contra la almohada. Níquel se disgustó bastante al escuchar aquello, guardando rápidamente su dinero en su mochila.

—La comida del hospital sabe horrible —dijo Níquel, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

—Oh, créeme que lo se —Diamond se sentó en la cama—. Luego de que lo que pasó con el Equipo Galaxia, me internaron por el ataque de Giratina, tuve que sobrevivir a horribles caldos de Torchic y arroz crudo por bastante tiempo.

—Cierto, Giratina —la niña se tocó la barbilla y miró al techo—. Pocas veces mencionas esa experiencia.

—Bueno, no es algo que salga al tema muy a menudo —Diamond se rascó la cabeza—. Sin embargo, supongo que puede servir para seguir ayudándote con tu problema.

Al escuchar eso, Níquel simplemente suspiró y miró a Diamond, determinada.

—Níquel, para ejemplificar lo que quiero enseñar, piensa en un helado.

—Otra analogía con comida —Níquel rio un poco.

—No hay mejor forma de hacerlo —confesó—. Si estuvieras en medio de un día soleado y muy cálido, y tuvieras un helado, ¿Cuál sería tu primera reacción?

—Pues, comerlo rápido para que no se derrita —respondió con sinceridad.

—Bueno, podrías comerlo rápido, pero seguramente podrías terminar con el cerebro congelado —Diamond movió las manos y subió los hombros—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa podrías hacer? Podrías simplemente buscar un lugar con una buena sombra o más fresco.

Al escuchar aquello. Níquel entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, mirando con incredulidad a su padre adoptivo.

—No cuenta si no me explicas el contexto —admitió, ligeramente molesta—. Además, que haces si estas en un lugar donde no hay un sitio fresco.

—Siempre hay un lugar más fresco —Diamond sonrió, confiado.

—¿Y si estas en medio del desierto? —preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

Aquella pregunta dejó a Diamond algo incrédulo, rascándose la cien.

—¿Por qué tendrías un helado en medio del desierto? —Diamond suspiró— El punto no es que te lo tomes literal, es una metáfora.

—Bueno, ya —la chica no pudo evitar bufar, ligeramente molesta—. Continua.

—Al punto que quiero llegar es que las emociones y los instintos están relacionados —haciendo una pequeña pausa, el chico miró al techo—. Si no sabes controlar bien una emoción, entonces tus instintos toman el control

Níquel se quedó pensativa un momento, tratando de procesar esa idea. Mirando al suelo, la chica intentó encontrar sentido a lo que decía su padre adoptivo.

—¿Podrías darme un ejemplo? —preguntó la holder.

—¿Recuerdas la vez del aniversario de Platinum y yo? Cuando Cooper apareció y te explicó lo de la tradición —Diamond miró con curiosidad a la chica.

Níquel de inmediato afirmó con la cabeza, recordando aquella anécdota en su mente.

—Tu primera emoción fue decepción, por creer que nosotros te estábamos usando —Diamond se cruzó de brazos—. La emoción fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dar pasó a tu instinto, huir.

—Pero, ¿qué otra reacción esperabas? —increpó Níquel, confundida.

—Ninguna, a decir verdad, sin embargo —Diamond puso una cara seria—. Si pudieses controlar esa emoción, posiblemente no hubieses tenido necesidad de simplemente huir.

Níquel se quedó en silenció, fijando su mirada en el piso. La chica comenzó a recordar aquel extraño sentimiento que sintió cuando ocurrió lo de Cooper, la profunda tristeza y enojo que le obligó a huir del lugar, una sensación bastante similar a lo que había ocurrido con Platinum.

—Entonces, ¿lo que tú dices es que debo suprimir la emoción? —preguntó,

—No, es imposible hacerlo, lo que tienes que hacer es controlarla —Diamond acercó su mano a su hija—. Si controlas la emoción, y no ella a ti, los instintos nunca llegaran.

Níquel movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender muy bien.

—¿Y cómo logras eso? —preguntó— Dame un ejemplo de cuando lo aplicaste.

—Bueno, hay algunas ocasiones —Diamond rio levemente—. Cuando Platinum, Pearl y yo nos encontramos al jefe del Equipo Galaxia en Pueblo Caelestis, cuando salió de las ruinas, los tres experimentamos gran temor al tener un enemigo tan poderoso frente a nosotros, sin embargo —el hombre alzó la vista hacia el techo—. Yo no deje que esa emoción me controlara para salir huyendo, la controle y eso me permitió darme cuenta de que no podíamos dejarle, me permitió analizar mejor la situación y darme cuenta de cómo debía intervenir.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Níquel, poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

—Por ejemplo, si tu hubieras controlado la preocupación cuando Zangoose te dio el poké-reloj de Moon, pudieras darte cuenta que la mejor opción era ir por ayuda antes.

—Pero, no tenía tiempo, llegue en el momento justo cuando ese Spiritomb peleaba con el hijo de Fantina —replicó Níquel, molesta.

—¿Acaso el poké-reloj no tenía batería suficiente? —preguntó de vuelta.

Aquello dejo en silenció a Níquel, recordando que aquel artefacto tenía la suficiente energía para realizar una llamada.

—Pero no te preocupes, realmente te dejaste llevar por tu instinto de ayudar —Diamond sonrió levemente—. Simplemente, si controlas tus emociones fuertes, puedes llegar a tomar decisiones que llegan a ser más lógicas.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo.

—Lo sé, suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —el hombre se levantó—. Es un proceso largo y complejo, ni siquiera estoy seguro que puedas lograrlo.

Aquello alzó una ceja en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Eso es un reto? —preguntó, desafiante.

—No, no lo tomes así —el hombre alzó las palmas y las movió—. Realmente es algo que será muy difícil que domines.

—Eso sigue sonando como un reto —Níquel pareció animarse un poco—. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo le haces tú para lograr controlar tus emociones?

Diamond rio levemente, para después simplemente suspirar, cerrar los ojos y sentarse una vez más junto a su hija. Lentamente, el hombre comenzó a respirar profundamente. Al ver esto, Níquel volvió a mover la cabeza, confusa.

—¿Diamond? —preguntó.

—Y básicamente así es —el chico súbitamente abrió los ojos y miró calmadamente a su hija.

Níquel hizo la cabeza para atrás y una gota de sudor recorrió lentamente su rostro. Haciendo una mueca, la chica habló.

—¿Simplemente respirar? —Níquel no parecía estar del todo convencida.

—Básicamente, debes tomar unos segundos para respirar tranquilamente, vaciar tu mente —Diamond parecía estar bastante calmado—. No estoy seguro de que mecanismo ocurre en tu estómago, pero te relaja bastante.

—Pero, es algo tardado, además, en una situación que amerita una respuesta rápida, eso es inútil —alzando su mano.

—Es un comienzo, como te dije este proceso es muy largo —el hombre tomó su codo—. Si logras controlar ese primer impulso, podrás pensar mejor, y eso te entrenara para cuando tengas que tomar decisiones rápidas.

La holder simplemente asintió, pero lentamente desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, con una mirada que mostraba poco convencimiento. Diamond entonces suspiró y volvió a pensar.

—El punto es liberar la tensión, realmente funciona —el hombre volteó a ver a su hija—. Solo inténtalo la próxima ocasión que sientas esa explosión de emociones, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica miró el rostro calmado y lleno de esperanza de su padre adoptivo. No estaba segura si aquello lograría funcionar, pero la expresión de Diamond le hizo sentir que tal vez aquello ayudaría.

—De acuerdo, lo intentare —aceptó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sin embargo, sigo sin entender la metáfora del helado.

Aunque aquello dejo en silenció a Diamond por un segundo, la risa de su hija le hizo reír a él también. El hombre se sentía realmente feliz de ayudar a Níquel.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ruta 221**

Los músculos de Titan comenzaron a resentirse ligeramente mientras el chico volaba hacia la ruta 221. Aunque no caminaba, un pequeño dolor se hizo presente en la parte inferior izquierda de su espalda, un dolor que parecía incrementarse si el chico movía un poco su cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

Aunque le dolía, el holder se mantuvo pensando en sus padres, deseando que sus sospechas fueran falsas. Sabía que ellos serían capaces de volver a destruir la región si Cyrus se los pidiera, pero estaba seguro de que Cyrus no volvería a cometer aquellos actos del pasado.

Cuando Titan alcanzó a divisar su objetivo, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras un sudor frio recorría su cara. De inmediato, el chico aterrizó en un gigantesco cráter.

Aunque el dolor de su costado le impidió enderezarse al tocar el suelo, el chico lentamente se recuperó de la dolorosa parálisis. Mirando todos los escombros, Titan comenzó a caminar lentamente por sobre ellos, apreciando cada minúsculo detalle.

—No puede ser —dijo en voz baja, mientras alcanzaba a divisar toda la destrucción—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

El chico simplemente caminó sin rumbo por entre los escombros, procesando que había pasado ahí. El débil viento de sur movía su bata, haciendo que este casi cayera debido al movimiento de su ropa. Cayendo arrodillado, el chico sintió una vez más aquel profundó dolor punzante que le impedía moverse, a la vez que ahogaba un gritó. Yanmega se acercó, ayudando a su entrenador.

—Es-esto significa que… —recuperándose una vez más, el chico se sujetó de su pokémon— o destruyeron la guarida para no dejar rastro, o alguien más los atacó.

—Parece ser que la segunda —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Aquello alertó a Titan. El chico se giró lentamente, encontrándose a una Gothitelle junto a un extraño chico de ropas azules rasgadas, un brazo metálico y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Titan, erguido y soltando lentamente a su pokémon.

—Tranquilo, hijo de la obsesión, yo no soy tu enemigo —Troupy comenzó a acercarse—. Yo solo soy el arlequín de esta gran historia, Troupy.

Titan arqueó la ceja al escuchar aquel nombre, no podía dejar de sentir desconfianza sobre aquel extraño entrenador. Sin embargo, al escuchar el adjetivo de "arlequín", Titan inmediatamente lo relacionó.

—¿Acaso tienes que ver con el Team Age? —preguntó, concentrado—. ¿Tú destruiste este lugar?

—No, estoy más relacionado con la reina que con el rey —el chico se detuvo a unos metros de Titan—. Y no soy yo el que destruyó el santuario, fue el rey el que lo hizo.

—¿El rey? Acaso el ya…

—¿Ha vuelto? Desde luego —Troupy rió levemente—. Sin embargo, es un rey sin reino, al menos hasta que la luz lo decida.

Titan se sintió bastante confundido y aterrado. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender como es que aquel extraño chico sabía aquello, si acaso es que no mentía.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto es un santuario? —preguntó, indagando.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que estoy condenado a conocer —el chico miró a su pokémon—. Sin embargo, eso no impide que me pueda divertir con ello —riendo de una forma muy extraña.

Titan no se encontraba demasiado convencido de aquello. El holder se mantenía listo para atacar en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, no negaba que la idea de que alguien más destruyera la base le agradaba más.

Al ver la desconfianza del chico, Troupy metió su mano metálica en su bolsillo. Titan se puso más tensó, a la par que Gothitelle miraba de manera amenazante al holder. Luego de unos segundos, Troupy sacó una caja.

—Esto te pertenece —dijo Troupy, lanzando la caja.

Titan se sorprendió bastante, y aunque intentó agarrar la caja, el dolor le impidió ponerse en la posición adecuada para tomarla. Sin embargo, la caja fue rodeada por un campo psíquico y después elevada a las manos de Titan.

—Una mala elección salir sin sanar las heridas —Troupy le pidió a su pokémon que desapareciera sus poderes.

Titan entonces pudo ver la caja, una extraña caja gris, ligeramente oxidada, la cual tenía el logo de una gran "R". Abriéndola lentamente, el chico se encontró en su interior una nota, una pequeña piedra redonda amarilla y una piedra más grande con todos los colores del arcoíris.

—¿Una piedra activadora? —se preguntó, mirando a Troupy—. ¿Cómo es que tú tienes esta…?

—La nota responde a tus preguntas —interrumpió.

Aún sorprendido, el chico tomó la pequeña nota y comenzó a leerla lentamente. Mientras la leía, el chico se sorprendió bastante, quedándose lentamente en silenció hasta leer la última parte de la nota.

—¿Has entendido que es lo que debes hacer? —preguntó Troupy.

Titan se quedó de piedra, sujetando la nota. Lentamente, el chico volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Troupy.

—¿Acaso tu trabajas con él? —preguntó—. ¿Cyrus sigue vivo?

—Su muerte o su vida es irrelevante, a este punto —Troupy se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo, si deseas saber más, deberás ir al último bastión del falso profeta.

—Ciudad Rocavelo… —dijo Titan, en voz baja—. ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en esto?

—Puedes no hacerlo, puedes dejar a la suerte la luz de esta región —admitió, tomando el hombro de su pokémon—. Sin embargo, si quieres detener a la oscuridad, deberás hacer eso —el chico le hizo un gestó a su pokémon—. La decisión es tuya.

Troupy entonces desapareció, dejando a Titan completamente solo y sosteniendo en silencio su nota. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía en que debía creer. Aquello era tan confuso.

Sin embargo, mirando una vez más la nota, el chico se dio cuenta que aquello podría ser muy real, que aquello podría ser un verdadero plan. Además, no tenía nada que perder.

Con la ayuda de su Yanmega, Titan comenzó su viaje a Ciudad Rocavelo, directo a buscar a la persona que decía la carta que encontrara; Júpiter.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Rocavelo**

El suave viento del sur movía ligeramente el corto cabello de Rose. La chica se encontraba sobre el poderoso Drifblim de Fantina, el cual también llevaba a Wake y a la misma Fantina.

Los tres se dirigían a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de Maylene. Vistiendo de manera formal, el grupo se dirigía a celebrar el cumpleaños de Pearl. El pokémon rápidamente encontró su destino; aterrizando sobre el gran patio del hogar donde los esperaba Maylene.

Cuando Rose bajó, pudo oler a la distancia el estofado y el arroz recién hechos, además de sentir el cálido viento que golpeaba su espalda, recordándole que estaba en casa. Bajando del pokémon, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su madre, la cual vestía unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de botones rosada.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Rose de alegría.

—¡Hija! —Maylene también gritó de alegría.

Rose de inmediato abrazó fuertemente a su madre, esta respondió al abrazo levantándola y girando, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de eso, la mujer finalmente dejó a su hija en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento? —preguntó, alegre.

—Genial, el maestro Wake me ha enseñado muchas cosas —Rose sonrió alegremente también.

—Y las que faltan, Rose —dijo Wake, acercándose a Maylene—. ¿Cómo estas, Maylene?

—Un gusto, Maylene —dijo Fantina, un poco más de caída.

—Bien, maestro —la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Fantina, el placer es mío —Maylene sonrió ligeramente—. Escuche lo que pasó, lamento lo ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, afortunadamente no hubo ninguna baja —Fantina trató de sonreír.

—¿Cómo será la reconstrucción? —preguntó Maylene, curiosa.

—El gobierno se encargara, con algunos donativos privados —la mujer se rascó el codo—. No habrá concursos por un largo rato de todas formas.

—Mejor a que no vuelva a ver —dijo Wake, tratando de subir el ánimo de su esposa—. El nuevo recinto será mucho mejor que el anterior.

—Sí, esa es la idea —Fantina pareció sentirse un poco mejor—. ¿Y dónde está Pearl?

—Debe salir en cualquier momento —la mujer les indicó hacia atrás de ella—. ¿Por qué no toman asiento?

Detrás de Maylene había varias mesas con algunos invitados sentados en ellas, entre ellos varios líderes de gimnasio y la misma Cynthia, la cual miraba con atención su pokéreloj. De inmediato, los líderes de gimnasio se sentaron junto a sus compañeros; Roark y Gardenia.

Antes de que Rose se sentara, Maylene le indicó que fuera a la mesa de la campeona. La chica no entendió el porqué su madre quería que fuera, pero al ver la mesa entendió.

Junto a la campeona se encontraba Caitlin, y junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo rubio, la cual al verla saltó de alegría.

—¡Rose! —gritó la niña, saltando del regazó de su madre.

—¡Catherine! —gritó de vuelta Rose, caminando hacia ella.

Catherine corrió y abrazó con fuerza a Rose, la cual correspondió al abrazo, agachándose un poco.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Rose, alegremente.

—Bien, te extrañe mucho —dijo la niña, con alegría—. Mamá me dijo que ya empezaste tu viaje pokémon.

—Si —aceptó Rose, mirando a Caitlin—. Señora Caitlin, señor Darach, señorita Cynthia, un gusto —saludó Rose, sonriendo.

—Hola, Rose, ¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Caitlin, sonriendo.

—Bien, gracias —sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Bastante bien, aunque con algunas complicaciones —riendo levemente mientras se acomodaba su gran cabello.

—¿Cómo está resultando tu viaje? —preguntó Darach, interesado.

—Bueno, ahorita me la pasó entrenando con el maestro Wake —Rose se rascó un poco la cabeza—. Pero por lo demás no va mal.

—Me alegro por eso —admitió Darach, con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa que tienes pokémon como papá y mamá? —preguntó Catherine, alegre.

—Sip, tengo algunos —confesó Rose.

—¿Puedo ver los pokémon de Rose, mamá? —preguntó la niña a su madre.

—Sí, pero tengan cuidado —aceptó Caitlin, mirando a Rose.

—Si —la holder comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado—. Sígueme.

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacia el límite del patio de Maylene para que Rose pudiese mostrarle sus pokémon a la niña. Mientras ambas corrían, Caitlin no pudo evitar sonreír bastante mientras Maylene se sentaba en su mesa.

—Catherine extrañaba bastante a Rose en Unova —admitió Caitlin, tomando un vaso de plástico de la mesa y bebiendo su contenido.

—Al final ambas si se hicieron amigas —Cynthia sonrió levemente—. ¿Y dónde está Pearl a todo esto, Maylene?

—Se termina de arreglar en su cuarto —admitió Maylene, suspirando—. Ese hombre le robó parte de la flojera a Diamond.

—Diamond y Platinum eran muy unidos a él, ¿no vendrán? —preguntó Caitlin, arqueando una ceja.

—No pudieron, Diamond cuida de esa niña y Platinum está teniendo problemas en su casa —Maylene se cruzó de brazos.

Al escuchar aquello, Cynthia no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a Maylene, dudosa.

—Parece que aún no perdonas a Níquel, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cynthia, arqueando la ceja.

—No, no hay justificación de como la trató —dijo Maylene enojada.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre ellas? —preguntó Darach, sorprendido.

—Una pequeña discusión —respondió Cynthia—. Al final Níquel se disculpó y se lleva mucho mejor con ella, incluso ganaron juntas a Fantina y a Harold.

—Eso no significa nada —Maylene estaba bastante enojada—. Solo espera a que venga a retarme y…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un ruido proveniente de la casa de Maylene llamó la atención de todos. Era Pearl, el cual había terminado de cambiarse y estaba listo para saludar a todo el mundo.

La primera en saludarlo fue Rose, la cual rápidamente saltó y abrazó con fuerza a su padre, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente y abrazar de vuelta a su hija.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —dijo Rose, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, amor —dijo Pearl, acariciando el pelo de su hija—. Gracias por venir.

Luego de soltar a su hija, lo que le siguió fue un fuerte agarre de Wake, el cual le agarró desprevenido, había perdido la costumbre de los fuertes abrazos de su maestro. Luego de eso, Pearl fue con los demás invitados para saludarles y recibir sus correspondientes felicitaciones.

Después de saludar a todos, el hombre se sentó junto a su esposa, esperando a que la comida terminara de estar lista para que todos pudieran comer finalmente.

—¿No vendrán los chicos del alto mando? —preguntó Pearl a la campeona.

—Desafortunadamente no, están investigando algunas pistas que los podrían llevar a las aves —confesó Cynthia.

—¿Finalmente las encontraron? —Maylene se sorprendió bastante.

—Eso parece, pero no está confirmado —Cynthia miró de reojo a Darach—. ¿Y qué pasó con Argenta, Dahlia y Thorton?

—Bueno, ellos —Darach se puso bastante nerviosos—. Dijeron no podrían asistir, estaban algo ocupados.

—¿Ocupados cuando el frente de batalla está cerrado? Claro —bufó Maylene, molesta—. Ni siquiera sé por qué los invitaste, Pearl.

—Tal vez si se les cruzó algo —dijo Pearl, nerviosamente—. Pero bueno, al menos me alegró que ustedes pudieran venir.

Aunque Darach y Caitlin sonriendo, un pequeño silenció se hizo presente en el ambiente, al igual que una gran tensión. Cynthia solo se limitó a observar como Darach parecía estar algo apenado y Maylene bastante enojada. Era obvio que debía haber problemas con los ases del frente y Pearl.

Mientras el grupo esperaba que la comida terminara, un extraño ruido se hizo presente. Del cielo aterrizó un hombre vestido en traje rojo montado en el lomo de un Charizard. Aquel hombre, de pelo morado, no pudo evitar atraer todas las miradas.

—¿Señor Lionel? —preguntó Pearl, incrédulo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Pearl —el hombre se acercó al rubio y le extendió la mano—. Lamento la tardanza, me perdí bastante por estos lugares —admitió con una pequeña risa—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Extrañado por la inusual visita, Pearl saludó con fuerza al excampeón de Galar con bastante sorpresa. Mirando de reojo, su esposó simplemente sonrió de manera picara y alzó los hombros en complicidad.

Ahora sí, con todos los invitados, Maylene, con la ayuda de Rose, procedió a servirles a todos la comida que Maylene había preparado para tan preciado día; estofado de Miltank con arroz y bayas al vapor, la comida favorita del rubio.

Todo el mundo comenzó a comer de tan deliciosa comida, la cual estaba bastante deliciosa para el paladar del rubio. El arroz se encontraba bastante suave, el estofado estaba perfectamente preparado y las bayas se deshacían en tu boca liberando todo su sabor.

Luego de terminar de comer, Maylene desapareció por un minuto para aparecer con un gigantesco pastel de dos pisos hecho de chocolate y moka. Aquello dejó bastante impresionados a todos, inclusive al mismo Pearl.

Todo el mundo se reunió para finalmente cantarle "Cumpleaños Feliz" a Pearl y que este soplara las velas. Luego de una tradicional mordida al pastel (la cual Maylene aprovechó para empujar la cabeza de Pearl), todo el mundo comenzó a recibir su rebanada.

El pastel era bastante dulce, pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso, algo bastante disfrutable. Mientras los demás disfrutaban en sus mesas, Rose y Catherine comían su pastel junto a los pokémon de la holder.

—Tu Kirlia come mucho —dijo Catherine, riendo.

—Sí, es bastante comelón —admitió Rose con una sonrisa.

Kirlia simplemente hizo un gestó y continuo comiendo su porción de pastel, causando una pequeña risa entre los pokémon de la holder. De pronto, ambas vieron como la hierba empezaba a moverse de forma extraña.

Rápidamente, los pokémon de Rose se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando ver que saldría. Su sorpresa fue ver que salieron cinco extrañas criaturas esféricas amarillas, una detrás de otra en fila.

Aquello sorprendió bastante a Rose, la cual no dudó en sacar su pokédex y analizar al pokémon que estaba frente a ella.

"Falinks, El Pokémon Formación.

Este pokémon no es nativo de la región Sinnoh, se recomienda su captura".

Rose se sorprendió bastante al ver la descripción de tan extraño pokémon, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que solo se trataban de cinco individuos, cuando debían ser seis.

Aunque alertas, los pokémon de Rose parecieron bajar la guardia cuando los Falinks simplemente se quedaron mirando a Rose, sin moverse en ningún momento.

Sintiéndose intimidada, la holder intentó ir con su padre, pero un repentino sonido en su mochila llamó su atención. La chica revisó su mochila sacó la incubadora que conservaba dentro al huevo que Gold le había dado, encontrándose con el huevo llenó de grietas. Asustada, la chica se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba la mesa de su padre.

—¡Papá! —gritó Rose.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Pearl.

El hombre se asustó ligeramente al ver la cara de su hija, pero su expresión cambio ligeramente al ver el huevo. Cuando Rose puso el huevo en la mesa, Pearl no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, eso significa que le huevo está a punto de eclosionar —admitió, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces no lo rompí? —preguntó, asustada.

—En lo absoluto, eso significa que ya está por nacer el nuevo pokémon —Pearl se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Gold no te dijo que clase de pokémon podría contener?

—¡Catherine! —gritó Caitlin, asustada.

Aquel gritó asustó a todos, volteando al instante a donde se encontraba la niña. Sin embargo, lejos de estar en peligro, la pequeña niña se divertía con la extraña caminata que el Falinks hacia a su alrededor.

—¿Un Falinks? —preguntó Maylene, sorprendida, mientras Caitlin y Darach iban con su hija y la alzaban en brazos.

—No del todo, solo son cinco —indicó Lionel—. Falta el líder.

—Bueno, parece que el líder está a punto de nacer.

De pronto, el huevo dentro de la incubadora comenzó a brillar fuertemente, cegando a la mayoría de personas que estaba ahí con aquella luz. Luego de unos segundos, el sonido de una compuerta abriéndose se hizo presente mientras el brillo disminuía.

Cuando Rose pudo ver una vez más, se encontró con otro de esas pequeñas criaturas saliendo de la incubadora. El pokémon de inmediato vio a la holder y saltó hacia sus brazos, siendo atrapada por esta.

—Así que si era un Falinks —dijo Maylene, sorprendida—. Debieron sentir que uno de los suyos estaba por nacer.

—El líder, aparentemente —dijo Lionel, mirando como los otros cinco se formaban y se dirigían hacia Rose.

Los pokémon se alinearon junto a Rose, mirándola fijamente. Aunque Rose se sintió un poco intimidada, de inmediato la chica sintió como su pokémon recién nacido saltó de sus brazos y se acopló a sus compañeros.

Aunque temeroso, el pokémon se formó al frente de los pokémon, completando la formación y moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro de forma sincronizada.

—Se ven chistosos —dijo Catherine, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rose rió un poco, para después sentir la mano de su padre tocando su hombro. Volteándolo a ver, el hombre le mostró una Nivel Ball.

—Bueno, es hora de que formalices tu captura —dijo Pearl, quien había sacado la pokébola de un compartimento de la incubadora.

Rose simplemente asintió, determinada. Tomando la Nivel Ball, la holder se agachó y se puso frente a Falinks, provocando que todos entraran. Luego de tres giros, la captura se completó.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Fali —dijo Rose, viendo la Nivel Ball.

De inmediato sus demás pokémon se acercaron para conocer al nuevo integrante. Al sacarlo de nuevo, Buneary y Kirlia parecieron los más contentos de ver al nuevo integrante, mientras que Shroomish y Frillish se mantenían más alejados.

—Lo que es raro es que haya Falinks en Sinnoh —dijo Lionel, tocándose la barbilla.

—Bueno, últimamente han estado apareciendo varios pokémon extranjeros en Sinnoh —confesó Cynthia—. El encargado de atraparlos es…

Cynthia no pudo terminar de hablar. El poderoso ruido de una explosión se hizo presente, asustando a todos. Todos se taparon los oídos al instante, para después alzar la vista cuando el sonido terminó.

Catherine no pudo evitar llorar de miedo, provocando que su cabello comenzara a levitar, junto a algunos platos que estaban cerca de ella. De inmediato, Caitlin y Darach intentaron calmarla.

Mientras eso pasaba, todos giraron su vista hacia el noreste, encontrándose una gran nube de polvo empezando a elevarse.

—¡No otra vez! —gritó Fantina, asustada.

—¿Dónde podrá haber sido? —preguntó Wake, consternado.

—¿Podría ser el antiguo edificio del Equipo Galaxia? —preguntó Maylene, mirando a Cynthia.

—Tal vez, o tal vez sea otro ataque del Team Age —Cynthia pareció asustarse al barajar esa posibilidad—. Debemos ir a investigar —la campeona se dirigió a los demás líderes—. Sera mejor que vuelvan lo más pronto posible a sus ciudades, puede que haya otros ataques

Los demás líderes asintieron y se prepararon para volver a sus ciudades correspondientes. Mientras tanto, Cynthia junto a Pearl, Maylene, Lionel y Rose decidieron ir a ver qué había ocurrido. Solo Darach y Caitlin se quedarían en la casa del rubio, calmando a su pequeña.

Con ayuda de los pokémon de Cynthia y Lionel, aquel pequeño grupo empezó el viaje hacia el origen de la explosión, deseando que aquello no se tratase de otro ataque por parte de aquel grupo una vez más.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Rocavelo**

Yanmega no tardó mucho en llevar a su entrenador a lo que alguna vez fue el cuartel de operaciones principal del Equipo Galaxia. El edificio yacía abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ignorando la gran muralla que impedía el pasó a cualquier persona al edificio, Titan y Yanmega aterrizaron en la parte trasera del desgastado edificio. Antes de entrar, el holder no pudo evitar apreciar como la pintura comenzaba a caerse de las paredes, los focos estaban reventados y la mayoría de ventanas abiertas, incluso los enormes picos de metal de la estructura estaban oxidados.

Abriendo con fuerza la oxidada puerta trasera, Titan se encontró con un gigantesco pasillo completamente oscuro, repleto de telarañas y con algunos pokémon insecto huyendo de la repentina presencia de luz. Con su Yanmega vigilando a los pokémon, el chico lentamente comenzó a caminar, cuidando sus pasos para no sentir el intenso dolor en sus músculos.

Mientras andaba, varios Spinarak y algunos Ariados intentaron atacarle, pero Yanmega los debilitó con facilidad con Tajo Aéreo. Aquellos pokémon lentamente fueron dejándole pasó al chico luego de ser superados por su pokémon.

Luego de caminar sobre aquel sucio y oscuro pasillo, Titan alcanzó a distinguir una luz al final de otro pasillo, aquello le hizo hacerse para atrás un momento, tensándose.

" _No debería haber energía"_ pensó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la débil luz emitida por un pequeño foco que parecía estar a punto de fundirse. Cuando llegó, el chico pudo apreciar las enormes escaleras que llevaban a un gigantesco escenario.

Con la ayuda de su Yanmega, el chico pudo subir a la pequeña área destinada para el orador. En la enorme habitación resaltaban algunas banderas rotas del Equipo Galaxia, las cuales servían de habitad para varios Ariados y otros pokémon insecto. El suelo estaba inundado, siendo habitad para algunos Shellos y Wooper.

—Este lugar ha estado solo por año —dijo Titan, sujetándose de un desgastado atril.

Mientras se mantenía observando el pequeño habitad, su Yanmega gruñó fuertemente y alzó a Titan rápidamente, haciendo que este esquivara un gran cumulo de rocas que se dirigían a atacarlo.

Enfocándose, Titan pudo ver a una extraña mujer vestida con una gran túnica negra, y a su lado un poderoso Tangrowth listo para pelear. Aunque no pudo distinguirla bien, un rápido flash de un foco reveló el rostro del atacante.

—¡Júpiter! —gritó Titan.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó la mujer.

De inmediato, Tangrowth volvió a atacar con otro Poder Pasado, pero Yanmega logró esquivar el ataque una vez más.

—¡Soy yo, Titan! —gritó—. Yanmega, a la luz.

Yanmega entonces se movió hacia la luz de uno de los pocos focos que había, revelando la identidad del holder. De inmediato, Júpiter paró su ataque y se acercó a Titan.

—Ya veo, eres tú —dijo, molesta—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No deberías estar debajo de las faldas de Moon.

Aquello provocó una molestia en Titan, el cual frunció levemente el ceño. Bajando lentamente, el chico no pudo evitar sentir una vez más ese profundo dolor en el musculo, cosa que pareció alertar a Júpiter.

—¿Por qué estas vestido con ropa de hospital? —preguntó.

—Tuve un accidente, igual que ustedes —dijo, recuperándose lentamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el refugio?

—Vaya, desde cuando te importa lo que nos pase —dijo en tono despectivo.

—Nunca deje de hacerlo, Júpiter, tu sabes porque salí de ahí —dijo, enojado—. Solo quiero respuestas —haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos, Yanmega le dio a su entrenador la caja que tanto estaba guardando—. Un chico extraño me dio esto, será mejor que la leas.

Con enojo, Júpiter se acercó al chico y tomó la carta con coraje. Leyéndola, su rostro cambio repentinamente, expresando gran sorpresa. Titan no pudo evitar sentirse confundido al ver a Júpiter tan impactada.

—¿Quién dices que te lo dio? —preguntó

—Un tal Troupy, dijo que era la última voluntad de Cyrus —exclamó, confuso—. ¿Entiendes a qué se refiere con lo último?

—"El retorno" —dijo Júpiter en voz baja, mirando la nada—. Eso significa que Cyrus está… Oh por Arceus.

Aquello hizo que Júpiter comenzara a llorar fuertemente, hincándose y con su Tangrowth intentando ayudarle. Titan no pudo evitar sentirse mal, apartando un poco la mirada. Parecía que al final su sospecha era cierta. Luego de algunos segundos, los llantos pararon.

—Realmente esperó que estés listo… —dijo Júpiter, con tono frio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Titan se sorprendió bastante del repentino cambio de actitud.

Júpiter no dijo nada más, simplemente se levantó y le hizo una señal a Titan para que la siguiera. Con lentitud y cuidado, el holder y su pokémon siguieron a la excomandante por un enorme pasillo oscuro.

El ambiente se ponía tensó a cada rato, el silencio abrumador hacía temblar a Titan a cada pasó, provocando ligeros dolores en su musculo entumido. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al final de aquel oscuro pasillo, Júpiter volvió a hablar.

—Algo nos atacó por sorpresa —dijo Júpiter, bajando unas escaleras—. Un montón de soldados en armadura lograron someter a tus padres, y después a nosotros.

—¿El Team Age? O ¿El Team Right? —preguntó Titan.

—El Team Age, seguramente —la mujer caminaba con cuidado por las oxidadas escaleras—. Cyrus se las vio cara a cara con el líder —poniendo una cara de desagrado—. Una extraña criatura en traje cuyo rostro era una calavera con partes de musculo azul, esa cosa quería la cadena roja, y toda la investigación sobre esta.

Aquello hizo que Titan recordara toda la investigación que había hecho previamente.

—¿Un androide? —preguntó.

—No lo creo, parecía más un ser de vuelto a la vida —expresó Júpiter

—Un rey —Titan chasqueó los dedos—. Eso fue lo que revivieron en la Torre Perdida.

Júpiter no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Titan, confundida. Al ver el rostro de la administradora, el holder le explicó lo que llevaba su investigación, aquello impresionó bastante a la excomandante.

—Parece ser que estar detrás de Moon tuvo sus ventajas —expresó Júpiter, con una pequeña risa—. Cyrus terminó dándole la cadena roja, permitiéndonos escapar, luego de eso escuchamos la gran explosión… Supongo que él…

Aquellas palabras parecían romperla poco a poco, deteniéndose un momento al final de las escaleras. Luego de tragar saliva, la mujer alcanzó a ver una gran puerta, completamente iluminada, al fondo de la enorme habitación en la que estaban.

—¿Qué les pasó a mis padres? —preguntó Titan, preocupado.

—Huyeron a la ruta 226, buscando un artefacto de Pluto —dijo, mientras seguía caminando—. Yo me refugie aquí para proteger la última información relevante de la cadena roja, he derrotado a varios miembros del Team Age, pero me temó que pronto llegue una gran invasión masiva —admitió la mujer, con pesar—. Sin embargo, creo que ya valió la pena.

—¿Por qué?

Júpiter no dijo nada, dejando a Titan completamente intrigado. Cuando finalmente ambos llegaron a la gigantesca puerta blanca, repleta de led verdes, Júpiter ordenó a su Tangrowth abrir las puertas con sus enredaderas.

—Tienes una gran misión, niño —admitió Júpiter, con una sonrisa—. Siempre quisiste que el Equipo Galaxia fuera bueno, ¿no?

Titan simplemente asintió, confundido. De pronto, Tangrowth finalmente rompió la puerta, revelando un cuarto bastante iluminado.

Entrando lentamente, Titan se encontró con una habitación blanca con una gran computadora en el fondo. En medio de la habitación se encontraban tres pilares que tenían en su cima una cúpula de cristal protegiendo un extraño portafolio, una cadena roja y un extraño aparato rectangular con una gran pantalla.

Titan no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquellos artefactos, en especial aquella cadena roja, acercándose lentamente, el chico pudo observar a detalle tan extraño objeto.

—¿No se supone que Cyrus tenía solo una cadena? —preguntó, confundido.

—Con la investigación salieron varias, cuatro para ser específicos —admitió, retirando las cúpulas de los pilares—. Ahora todo esto te pertenece —Júpiter tomó el maletín y el extraño aparato.

—¿Qué? —Titan se sorprendió.

—Gran líder Titan —Júpiter se arrodilló, ofreciéndole los artefactos a Titan.

Titan se quedó inmóvil ante aquel nombramiento. Con la boca abierta, el chico sintió cómo Júpiter dejada aquel artefacto y aquel portafolio en sus manos. Lentamente, el chico recuperó el habla.

—¿Qué demonios dices? —preguntó, aún en shock.

—Aunque tú lo no creas, Cyrus te apreciaba bastante, apreciando tu ideal, es por ello que decidió heredarte el mando el Equipo Galaxia —Júpiter se acercó a la computadora—. No debías recibir este don tan pronto, pero su repentina muerte adelantó todo.

Titan seguía sin procesar exactamente qué estaba pasando, simplemente miraba con confusión el extraño aparato y el portafolio. Rápidamente, el chico agitó su cabeza y elaboró.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con esto? ¿Enfrentar al Team Age? —preguntó, confuso.

—Has lo que tú desees, refúndalo y has lo que quieras con ese poder que se te ha sido heredado —dijo Júpiter, tecleando algo en la enorme computadora—. En el portafolio encontraras lo que necesitas saber, solo todo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo demonios piensas que yo puedo hacer eso? —Titan comenzó a desesperarse.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, ni Cyrus lo sabría, debías recibir esto en al menos siete años —Júpiter terminó de teclear—. Lidia con ello, hónralo, crea un nuevo Equipo Galaxia como tú lo desees, está en tus manos.

Sin poder decir nada más, la pantalla del ordenador se volvió roja, dejando ver una cuenta atrás de cinco minutos antes de una auto-destrucción. Antes de que Titan pudiese decir algo, Júpiter desapareció gracias a la ayuda de su Sableye, viajando a la dimensión fantasma.

Con aquella cuenta regresiva, Titan sujetó los tres artefactos que había y le pidió a su Yanmega que lo sacara de ahí lo más pronto posible. Su pokémon lo hizo, sin embargo, el peso que llevaba el muchacho y lo estrecho del camino hicieron que Yanmega se volviera muy lento.

Con el gran golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo, Titan y Yanmega lograron divisar una pequeña ventana por la cual podrían pasar. Pasando por ella, ambos lograron alejarse lo suficiente hasta que finalmente la explosión ocurrió.

Aunque se desestabilizó, Yanmega pudo mantener a su entrenador en el aire, mientras una gran nube en forma de hongo comenzaba a elevarse sobre lo que alguna vez el cuartel general del Equipo Galaxia.

Con el último bastión fuera, el viejo Equipo Galaxia ahora era historia, dejando sobre los hombros de Titan la responsabilidad de fundar uno nuevo. Con terror, Titan miró de reojo el maletín que sostenía, aceptando con un suspiró lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente, el chico y su pokémon se adentraron en la ruta 215.

* * *

 ** _¿Por qué Diamond usa la comida para todo?_**

 ** _¿Qué fue lo que llamó la atención de Hemertly?_**

 ** _¿Hay escena mas rara de cumpleaños escrita?_**

 ** _¿Ya siguen la pagina de facebook? Se suben dibujitos de estos personajes UvU (La pagina se llama "Trainer Manuel Baez")_**

 ** _Respuestas que se solucionaran el siguiente capitulo xD_**


	19. Entrada Dieciocho

**¿Capítulos** **Mensuales? (?)  
Nah, disculpen la demora, tuve algunos problemas con la "bendita" escuela online xd.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 18: Vs Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Rocavelo**

El grupo de Cynthia tardó algunos minutos en llegar hasta el origen de la explosión. Sin embargo, desde antes de llegar, todos se dieron cuenta donde había ocurrido la explosión.

La gran nube de polvo que siguió a la explosión se había disipado, cubriendo a una buena parte de los alrededores de la antigua guarida del Equipo Galaxia con una fina capa de polvo.

Los escombros parecían incendiarse poco a poco mientras algunos pokémon comenzaban a salir lentamente de entre los escombros. Los gritos de varios de los pokémon atrapados se hicieron presentes de inmediato.

Los pobladores llegaron al instante, al igual que los bomberos y la policía del lugar. Acordonando el área, los bomberos comenzaron con la labor de apagar el poco fuego que había y a intentar rescatar a algunos de los pokémon que ahí había.

De inmediato, Cynthia llegó al área acordonada, hablando con el primer oficial que se encontró.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó la campeona, asustada.

—Un derrumbe, aparentemente —confesó el oficial, guardando su intercomunicador—. Estamos intentando rescatar a los pokémon que puedan estar entre los escombros.

—¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó Pearl.

—Sí, pero de manera coordinada —el hombre comenzó a caminar—. Síganme.

Todos fueron con el oficial a cargo, el cual los guio hasta una zona donde parecía haber mayor acumulación de escombros. Cuando les dijeron que podían ayudar, de inmediato todos sacaron a sus pokémon para ayudarles a retirar los escombros.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Rose, mientras sacaba a su Kirlia—. Kir, ¿puedes encontrar a los pokémon con tus ondas psíquicas?

El pokémon asintió y comenzó a lanzar ondas psíquicas por debajo de la tierra, las cuales inevitablemente rebotaban con los otros seres vivos que había por debajo de los escombros. Localizándolos, Kirlia empezó a levantar rocas por donde estaban los pokémon atrapados, mostrándoles el camino a los demás.

Los demás pokémon hicieron lo suyo, quitando escombros y sacando a todos los pokémon que podían encontrar gracias a la ayuda de Kirlia. Sin embargo, el pokémon rápidamente se cansó y dejó de señalar los lugares, pero entonces el Medicham de Maylene lo sustituyó.

Uno a uno, los pokémon fueron saliendo de entre los escombros, agradecidos por todos los que ahí se encontraban ayudando a su rescate. No solo rescatistas, muchos otros ciudadanos y sus pokémon se unieron a la lucha para salvar la vida de los pokémon.

Luego de que el Garchomp de Cynthia sacara a dos pequeños Shellos de entre los escombros, el pokémon miró a su entrenadora, confundido. Luego de dejar una roca, Cynthia se confundió al ver a su pokémon, volteando por instinto hacia atrás de ella.

—Cynthia, supuse que estaría aquí —dijo un hombre vestido con un sacó café.

La campeona pudo reconocer de inmediato aquel hombre, a la que no pudo identificar fue a la extraña chica de traje azul y mascara que estaba al lado de Handsome.

—Inspector Handsome —Cynthia se acercó, limpiándose las manos—. No sabía que estuviera por aquí.

—La justicia siempre está preparada —admitió Handsome, volteando a ver a su acompañante—. Agente AquaCute, ¿podría ayudar a los rescatistas?

La chica asintió y dio un gran salto que dejó sorprendida a Cynthia. Cayendo sobre una gran pila de escombros, la agente comenzó a sacar grandes rocas en búsqueda de pokémon atrapados.

—No sabía que ya había súper agentes —admitió Cynthia, sorprendida.

—Es solo una versión mejorada de un viejo traje, hasta el momento solo la agente AquaCute es la única capacitada para portarlo.

—Ya veo, es un traje muy interesante —Cynthia se giró para ver como la agente escarbaba entre los escombros mucho más rápido que su Garchomp—. Supongo que ustedes tampoco saben que fue lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente no, estábamos en Pueblo Sosiego y en cuanto nos informaron de la situación venimos a ayudar —Handsome miró hacia todos lados—. ¿Podría acompañarme?

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza y siguió al agente hasta un lugar un poco más solitario. Entonces Handsome sacó de su saco una pequeña libreta que la campeona reconoció al instante.

—Debo decirle que me alegra que me haya llamado, justamente hoy conseguimos el manifiesto de la líder del Team Right —Handsome miró el libro.

Cynthia no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. La mujer tenía mucha más confianza en la policía internacional que en la agencia de seguridad donde trabajaba Hemertly. Luego de ver el libro en las manos de Handsome, la mujer sintió como se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Agradezco que usted tenga esta información —sonriendo—. ¿Ha tenido la oportunidad de leerlo?

—Aún no, pero alcance a leer la carta —el hombre suspiró—. Gaudimia, la líder, amenaza que si no publicamos este manifiesto llevara acabó otros actos terroristas.

Cynthia sintió como se le helaba la sangre y se le ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar aquella declaración.

—Por Arceus, ¿acaso lo que ocurrió fue un…?

—No estamos seguros, pero de todas formas estamos contra reloj —admitió Handsome, volviendo a meter el libro en su saco—. Me gustaría reunirme con usted en un lugar más privado luego de esto, necesitamos deliberar que hacer con esto.

Cynthia asintió, decidida a participar en lo que Handsome le pedía. Con eso dicho, ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia el derrumbe hasta que una repentina llamada se hizo presente en el poké-reloj de Cynthia.

Mirando la pantalla del aparato, la mujer se encontró con una llamada grupal de sus compañeros de la Elite Four; Candice, Volkner y Flint. De inmediato, Cynthia contestó la llamada.

—Chicos, ¿ocurrió algo? —preguntó Cynthia, preocupada.

—Bastantes cosas —dijo Volkner con voz calmada.

—Señorita Cynthia, encontramos a las aves —dijo Candice, animada, mientras el sonido de una ventisca empezaba a sonar con fuerza.

—Al parecer cada uno encontró a una de ellas —agregó Flint.

Al escuchar aquello, Cynthia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, moviendo su espalda hacia atrás.

—¿En dónde se encuentran? —la campeona estaba asombrada.

—Yo estoy en el Monte Corona, por la salida a la Ruta 216 —dijo Candice.

—Y yo en la Ruta 228, cerca de la entrada a la ruta 226 —respondió Flint.

—Isla Hierro —contestó Volkner, tranquiló—. ¿Cómo debemos proseguir?

Cynthia se quedó pensando por unos instantes que debían hacer. Enfrentarse a un pokémon legendario era demasiado arriesgado, aunque no dudaba de la fuerza de sus compañeros, no quería correr riesgos.

—Esos pokémon han causado varios problemas —dijo Cynthia, suspirando—. Intenten debilitarlos, les enviare un poco de ayuda para que puedan capturarlos, debemos llevarlos con la Profesora Moon.

—Cuando despierte —agregó Volkner, fríamente—. Esperaremos su ayuda entonces, Volkner fuera.

El entrenador de tipo eléctrico fue el primero en irse, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Flint y un sonido decepcionado por parte de la entrenadora de hielo.

—Volkner nunca cambiara —dijo Candice, decepcionada.

—Ni siquiera el matrimonio lo cambiara, Candice —bromeó Flint—. Estaremos esperando, Cynthia.

—Tengan cuidado, no se arriesguen —finalizó Cynthia.

Ambos se despidieron de la campeona y terminaron la llamada. Cynthia suspiró y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás, quienes habían tomado un pequeño descanso.

Formando un pequeño círculo, Cynthia llegó y de inmediato todos se levantaron al ver su rostro con preocupación.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Lionel.

—Volkner, Candice y Flint encontraron a las aves legendarias —dijo Cynthia, provocando que todos se alarmaran.

—¿Dónde las encontraron? —preguntó Wake.

—Isla Hierro, la ruta 228 y el Monte Corona —dijo.

Al escuchar aquello, Pearl abrió más los ojos y separó los brazos, sorprendido.

—Cynthia, ¿La ruta 228 cerca de la ruta 226 y la salida del Monte Corona hacia la ruta 216? —preguntó Pearl, sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

De inmediato, el hombre buscó entre sus ropas, tomó su pokéreloj y comenzó a buscar entre los archivos de su aparato hasta encontrar una imagen de un mapa.

—Las coordenadas de mi estudio son demasiado cerca de los lugares que dijiste —aseguró Pearl, mostrándole el pokéreloj.

La campeona vio la imagen en el aparato y comprobó que lo que decía Pearl era verdad.

—Entonces las aves no están ahí por casualidad —dijo Cynthia, sujetando su barbilla—. Necesito que alguien vaya a ayudarles, no sabemos qué cosas puedan encontrarse ahí.

Al buscar candidatos, Rose quiso proponerse como voluntaria, pero Wake rápidamente se lo impidió mirándola directamente con una mirada seria que hizo que la chica rápidamente declinara.

—Yo puedo ir con al Monte Corona, queda bastante cerca y Chatot podrá llevarme sin pro…

Pearl fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de AquaCute, asustando un poco al holder.

—Yo deseó participar —agregó la agente—. Estuve ahí cuando fueron liberadas y debó completar mi misión —la agente se acercó a Handsome e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Por favor, déjeme ayudar, inspector.

—Una situación así de extrema requiere ayuda extraordinaria —Handsome sujetaba su barbilla—. Adelante, su misión será ayudar en Isla Hierro, después de eso iremos al centro de operaciones.

La agente agradeció su nueva misión con otra reverencia.

—Bueno, yo iré a ayudar a Flint en la ruta 226 —la mujer rápidamente sacó a su Togekiss—. Tengan mucho cuidado, esos pokémon son muy peligrosos, en cuanto los capturemos les informaremos de lo sucedido.

Aceptando el plan, todos empezaron su viaje. Pearl se despidió de su familia y rápidamente salió volando junto a su Chatot, mientras que Cynthia hizo lo propio y salió junto a su Togekiss a gran velocidad.

Mientras ambos se marchaban y AquaCute preparaba algunas cosas junto a Handsome, Rose no pudo evitar hablar con su maestro.

—Maestro Wake, ¿por qué no me dejó ayudarlos? —preguntó Rose, algo decaída.

—Tú entrenamiento aún no termina del todo, Rose —dijo Wake—. Aun no estas lista para enfrentar estos riegos.

Rose bajó la cabeza y comenzó a preguntar si aquello que su maestro decía era verdad. Ella se sentía lista para ayudar, pero si su maestro le decía que no, debía tener razón. Después de todo, no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir lo que pasó aquella noche.

—Sera mejor que acates las ordenes de tu maestro, niña —dijo la agente, configurando su comunicador—. La última vez empeoraste la operación.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rose no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al pecho al recordar aquella anécdota. De inmediato, Maylene se acercó enojada a hablar con la agente, pero Wake se interpuso.

—Disculpe, agente, pero no estaba enterado que la policía internacional llevara de forma irresponsable a civiles a misiones peligrosas —dijo Wake, mirando seriamente a los dos pequeños círculos rojos de la máscara de la agente.

—La niña me pidió ayuda con su mochila —la voz de AquaCute se notaba ligeramente enojada—. Además, es una pokédex holder, no se supone que ellos sean cobardes.

—¡Oye, cuida tu lenguaje con mi hija tu…! —Maylene gritó y se acercó, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Fantina.

—No dejan de ser niños, agente —dijo Lionel, acercándose—. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte.

—Deberían elegir mejor a sus protectores —AquaCute dirigió la mirada hacia Rose.

—No había mejor elección —dijo Wake, con frialdad.

AquaCute se quedó en silenció, mirando fijamente a Rose. Lentamente, Rose bajó la mirada y pudo ver como los brazos de la agente temblaban ligeramente y sus puños apretaban con fuerza.

—Agente, será mejor que empiece con su misión —interrumpió Handsome, dándole una pokébola.

AquaCute se giró, tomó la pokébola y la lanzó, liberando a un poderoso Staraptor. Rápidamente, la agente se despidió de Handsome y saltó al ave para volar hacia la Isla Hierro.

—Me disculpó por lo que dijo, la agente AquaCute tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte —dijo Handsome, suspirando.

—Pues debería disciplinarla más —admitió Maylene, molesta.

—No creo que sea la disciplina, tal vez su agente necesite descansar —dijo Wake, mirando a Handsome directamente a los ojos.

—Es una opción que no descartó del todo —Handsome miró retadoramente a Wake y sonrió levemente—. Con su permiso.

Retirándose, Wake finalmente deshizo su cara y se acercó a Rose, la cual aún mantenía sus manos en su pecho.

—Recuerda Rose, no debes dejar que estos comentarios te abrumen —dijo Wake, acercándose a la chica—. Deberemos seguir con tu entrenamiento.

Aunque la chica quiso llorar, rápidamente se limpió una pequeña lágrima que sobresalía y asintió con la cabeza, determinada. Al ver aquello, Maylene no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Lionel no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y girarse para volver a ayudar a sus pokémon, para que después de un rato todos volvieran a ayudar.

 **[…]**

 **Ruta 215, 6 de Junio**

Luego de volar un poco por el bosque, Titan decidió bajar hasta un gran árbol. Con mucha dificultad, el chico logró sentarse bajó el frondoso árbol. Su corazón latía agitadamente y su dolor de espalda comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco mientras acomodaba su espalda en el tronco.

Con el sonido de algunos pokémon voladores y las hojas cayendo en su rostro, Titan cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar con claridad. Aquellas últimas palabras de Júpiter no parecían conectar dentro de su mente.

"¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó tan rápido? ¿Yo, el nuevo líder del Equipo Galaxia?" se preguntaba así mismo mientras miraba el cielo.

Mientras su Yanmega se recostaba a su lado, el chico tomó el maletín que le había dado Júpiter y lo puso en sus piernas. Aunque el maletín emitía un profundo olor a humedad, este estaba impecable, provocando extrañeza en el joven holder. Con las manos temblando, Titan lo abrió.

Lo que se encontró en la parte posterior fue una gran pantalla junto a un pequeño teclado numérico, un botón negro de encendido, una pequeña bocina y un lector de huellas digitales. En la parte inferior estaba oculta tras una extraña tabla negra. De inmediato, Titan tocó el botón de encendido.

Rápidamente la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando el logó del Equipo Galaxia. A su vez, una voz femenina pudo escucharse.

—Bienvenido a la Iniciativa Beyond, por favor, utilice el lector de huellas digitales para comprobar tu identidad —dijo la voz de una mujer que Titan inmediatamente reconoció.

—Mamá —dijo Titan en silenció, mientras acercaba el pulgar.

Al poner el pulgar, la pantalla se puso en rojo por unos segundos hasta volver al logo anterior luego de reproducir un pequeño sonido de alarma. De pronto, la tabla que cubría el resto del maletín se abrió, dejando ver su contenido. Dentro se hallaba un extraño traje con el logo del Equipo Galaxia, un aparato circular en forma de antena, tres extraños viales llenos con de un líquido amarillo, rosa y azul, y una Masterball.

La cabeza de Titan se hizo hacia atrás al ver tan extravagantes objetos, en especial aquella extraña Masterball, la cual nunca había visto en su vida. Mientras acercaba su mano para tocar la pokébola, un video empezó a reproducirte.

—Hola, Titan —el hombre del video era Cyrus—. Si estas escuchando esta transmisión entonces significa que estoy muerto y que alguno de tus padres o Júpiter te han dado este maletín junto algunas otras cosas.

Titan se sorprendió de ver a Cyrus en aquel video.

—Cuando yo cree el Equipo Galaxia, lo hice con la intensión de que sirviera a mis fines de crear un universo completamente nuevo, sin embargo, mi misión fue detenida y mis motivaciones cambiaron, deshaciendo a la organización —Cyrus cerró los ojos un momento—. Sin embargo, desde que me hiciste consiente de tu objetivo de cambiar el Equipo Galaxia, me hiciste darme cuenta de que tú debías ser mi digno sucesor, en este maletín encontraras las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo la Iniciativa Beyond.

Titan arqueó la ceja, mirando una vez más el contenido del maletín. Tomando la Masterball que había, el video continúo.

—Lo primero que encontraras es una Masterball, una pokébola especial que jamás falla, sin importar la especie, con ella podrás capturar al pokémon que desees capturar con la Cadena Roja que te he dejado —tosiendo—. Algunas investigaciones sugieren que puedes invocar a otros pokémon legendarios con las cadenas, pero aún no descubrimos cómo. Puedes investigarlo, y si llegas a tener problemas, los viales tenemos muestras de Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit, con esas muestras podrás crear nuevas cadenas.

—Así que mis sospechas eran reales —dijo Titan en voz baja—. Seguías investigando sobre la cadena roja.

Al ver las viales, Titan no pudo evitar sentir repulsión. Estaba consciente de lo que tuvo que pasar para que Cyrus las consiguiera, de los crímenes cometidos contra aquellos pokémon legendarios.

—También hay una pequeña antena, la cual se usa como complementó con el aparato que debieron haberte dado —de inmediato, Titan giró la mirada para ver el aparato que sujetaba su Yanmega—. El aparato es un localizador a tiempo real de todos los miembros del Equipo Galaxia, cuando ellos trabajaban para mi les implantamos unos chips de control mental, actualmente esos chips están apagados, pero si usas la antena, estos podrán obedecerte sin oponerse.

Aquello dejó en silenció a Titan, haciendo que la piel se le enchinara y se volviera completamente blanca, sus pupilas se contrajeron ligeramente mientras su boca se abría.

—Tú… tú te atreviste —dijo, con voz completa de incomprensión.

—Por último, un traje que puede ayudarte a reafirmar tu autoridad como líder, hicimos un cálculo para saber tu talla cuando seas mayor, además de que contiene algunos accesorios para que coloques la Piedra Activadora que algún colaborador mío debió haberte dado —el hombre hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento—. Titan, eres el futuro del Equipo Galaxia, es una herencia a la que no podrás escapar, en tus manos esta guiar a la organización como tú lo deseas, solo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar el reto —la cámara volvió a su posición—. Usa al Equipo Galaxia para que sirva a tus fines.

De pronto, el video finalizó, dejando a Titan completamente helado. El chico tenía la mirada perdida en aquella extraña pantalla que solo reflejaba el logo del Equipo Galaxia. Su Yanmega se acercó, preocupado, tratando de ver que le pasaba al chico.

—Yo quería hacerlo, yo quería reformar al equipo, pero… —Titan tomó el dispositivo y lo miró— No sé si deba revivir, ¿Por qué demonios implantaste control cerebral en tantas personas?

Estaba enojado, apretando con fuerza aquel extraño rastreador que Júpiter le había dado. Aquello le parecía simplemente atroz, el solo imaginarlo le hizo soltar el rastreador.

Su respiración se agitaba mientras en su mente se cuestionaba que debía hacer, como debía reaccionar al respectó. Tomando el enorme traje para verlo, Titan no pudo evitar sentir repudió al verlo.

—No puedo creer que este sea… —su voz parecía quebrarse— La herencia maldita, un maldito sociópata que fue capaz de hacer atrocidades para su propio benefició —dijo, recordando un poco su infancia—. ¿Acaso fue por ello que mamá y papá te idolatraban? Fuiste tú el que los volvió fanáticos.

Su ceño se frunció, cerrando el maletín de golpe y levantándose torpemente. Aunque el dolor incapacitante persistía, el chico logró levantarse. Miró a su pokémon, el cual lo miraba ligeramente preocupado.

De pronto miró hacia el este, contemplando al Monte Corona a lo lejos. Aunque los arboles lo tapaban ligeramente, Titan era capaz de ver la cima de la enorme montaña. Por su mente pasaron ciertas memorias, memorias que hicieron que moviera ligeramente la mirada hacia su costado.

—Yo… ¿yo debo hacerlo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, apretando el puño.

Volvió a ver el Monte Corona, recordando aquellas pláticas con sus padres, como lograron hacer tanto daño en aquel entonces. Su mirada se giró al maletín, recordando aquellos viales que contenía las muestras de los pokémon legendarios.

Bajó los hombros, apretó los puños y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, frustrado. Dio una fuerte patada al suelo, provocando que el dolor volviera. Quedándose quieto en aquella posición para no caer, Titan suspiró.

—Spiritomb nos venció fácilmente aquella vez, si quiero lograr esto, debó volverme más fuerte —se reincorporó cuando el dolor se fue—. Si hay un buen lugar para volvernos fuertes es el Monte Corona, la profesora Moon dijo que ahí hay pokémon muy fuertes y…

Titan se quedó en silenció al recordar a la profesora Moon, había olvidado por completó su labor con su mentora. Giró una vez más para ver el portafolio, perdiendo su vista en el traje.

—Haremos una parada en el hospital, recogeré las cosas de mi habitación y le dejare una nota a la profesora —suspiró, triste—. Luego de eso iremos por los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Yanmega no pareció convencido, el pokémon estaba preocupado por la situación de su entrenador, no quería dejarle ir. Sin embargo, Titan sonrió levemente y se acercó.

—Estaré bien, este dolor se ira cuando haga más actividad física, créeme —Titan acarició la cabeza de su pokémon—. ¿Cuento contigo?

Sin estar del todo seguro, Yanmega asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, no perdamos tiempo —Yanmega entonces tomó el maletín y se lo dio—. Nos llevaremos todo, estas cosas serán peligrosas bajó las manos equivocadas.

Con ayuda de Yanmega, Titan guardó todos los aparatos en el maletín y entonces emprendieron el viaje hasta el hospital de Ciudad Jubileo. Ese día empezaba una nueva misión para el joven holder.

[…]

Ruta 228, 6 de Julio

Cynthia pudo sentir el gran calor de la Ruta 228 al entrar en ella. De inmediato pensó en quitarse su abrigó, pero antes de poder hacer algo apareció un gran destelló que la cegó a ella y a su pokémon.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, cubriéndose los ojos.

Togekiss también se vio cegado y bajó de emergencia hacia al suelo. Al tocar el suelo, ambos pudieron sentir como la enorme tormenta de arena se desvanecía y el calor aumentaba de manera considerable.

Cuando Cynthia descubrió sus ojos, se encontró con una gran parte de la arena del lugar convertida en vidrio. Todo el camino parecía estar formado por enormes cristales reflejantes.

Con su cuerpo empapado en sudor, Cynthia no tuvo más opción que quitarse su largo abrigo, tirándolo al suelo. De inmediato metió a su Togekiss y sacó a su Garchomp.

—Creo que eres el único capaz de soportar este calor —dijo Cynthia con la cara roja.

Garchomp rugió, preocupado, pero su entrenadora le soltó una mirada determinada. Subiéndose a él, ambos volaron un poco hasta encontrarse lo que estaban buscando.

Moltres, el poderoso pokémon tipo fuego, se encontraba volando por sobre unos gigantescos cristales que sobresalían de un pequeño valle. El pokémon no paraba de utilizar su Lanzallamas contra aquel lugar.

Girándose un poco pudo encontrar a Flint, el cual se acercó a ella junto a su Magmortar. Al verlos, Cynthia bajó de su pokémon.

—Cynthia, espero que pueda soportar este calor —dijo Fausto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tanto como tú, pero me las arreglare —sonrió, para después ver al pokémon—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?

—Desde que lo encontré, todo el rato —Flint metió sus manos a su bolsillo—. ¿Entonces pelearemos contra él?

—Correcto —Cynthia metió en su pokébola a Garchomp y sacó a Milotic—. No te molestara un poco de lluvia, ¿verdad?

—Magmortar y yo hemos aprendido a soportar el agua, no se preocupe por nosotros —Flint sonrió y miró a su pokémon, el cual lo miró determinado.

—En ese caso, ¡Milotic, usa Danza Lluvia! —ordenó la campeona.

El pokémon aceptó y comenzó a hacer una pequeña danza sobre sí misma, generando nubes de tormenta que comenzaron a disipar el enorme calor. Al ver su clima alterado, Moltres de inmediato volteó a ver a los responsables mientras la lluvia cubría sus alas.

—¡Nuestro turno, Magmortar, usa Rayo! —gritó Flint.

El pokémon fuego aceptó y cargó de su cañón el ataque eléctrico que logró dar en el blanco, hiriendo un poco al pokémon legendario. Moltres contraatacó provocando un enorme remolino de viento contra Magmortar.

Los poderosos vientos atraparon a Magmortar, lanzando hacia un pequeño montículo de lodo.

—Vendaval —Cynthia miró a Flint—. Moltres debe haber combatido bajó lluvia antes.

—Ni que lo digas, esto será una buena pelea —Flint sonrió, mientras su Magmortar se liberaba del lodo—. ¡Magmortar, usa Psíquico!

—¡Milotic, Hidrobomba! —ordenó Cynthia.

Magmortar liberó ondas psíquicas que golpearon la cabeza de Moltres, haciéndolo desvariar en el cielo y volviéndolo blanco fácil para el Hidrobomba de Milotic, lanzándole contra el enorme cristal que había creado y rompiéndolo.

Los afilados y pequeños vidrios cortaron sus alas, provocando que las llamas del pokémon se avivaran más a pesar de la lluvia. Luego de volver a alzarse, Moltres cargó otro Vendaval, esta vez contra Milotic.

Los enormes vientos huracanados envolvieron a Milotic, alzando del piso y lanzándolo hacia una pequeña charca llena de lodo. Cuando el ataque acabó, Cynthia vio como la cabeza de su pokémon comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—La confundió —dijo Cynthia, mientras tomaba buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos—. Flint, puedes…

Antes de poder decir algo más, un inmenso calor volvió a hacerse presente. Al voltear, vieron como Moltres cargaba una gigantesca bola de fuego desde su pico.

Moltres lanzó aquella poderosa bola de fuego hacia Milotic, provocando un daño directo. Aquella esfera ígnea era tan caliente que evaporó por completo la charca donde se encontraba Milotic, además de hacer serios daños al pokémon.

—¡Milotic! —gritó Cynthia.

La campeona fue a ver a su pokémon, la cual estaba bastante herida, pero aún estaba dispuesta a pelear. Cynthia sonrió y le dio a su pokémon una Baya Caquic para curarle la confusión. Cuando Cynthia volteó, pudo ver que Moltres había perdido todas sus llamas.

—Llama Final, un movimiento que no se ve todos los días —admitió Flint, preparándose—. Moltres perdió el tipo fuego, ya no es vulnerable al tipo agua.

—Así que esa era su estrategia —Cynthia se acercó a su compañero—. Sin embargo, sigue siendo vulnerable al tipo eléctrico, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Debemos darnos prisa, la lluvia no tardara en desaparecer —admitió Flint al ver como la lluvia se convertía en llovizna.

—Si Moltres perdió su tipo fuego, es vulnerable al tipo Hielo —la mujer puso su dedo en su barbilla—. Si atacamos con Rayo Hielo y Rayo, podríamos vencerlo de un golpe.

—Si encontramos la oportunidad —Flint vio como Moltres parecía estar a punto de cargar otro ataque—. ¡Magmortar, Rayo!

—¡Milotic, Rayo Hielo! —ordenó Cynthia.

Ambos ataques salieron disparados, obligando a Moltres a moverse de un lado a otro para intentar esquivar dichos ataques. Mientras el pokémon esquivaba, Cynthia pudo observar como las pequeñas gotas de lluvias se convertían en cristales de hielo, lo cual le dio una idea.

—¡Milotic, apunta tu ataque a las nubes! —gritó.

Su pokémon la obedeció y atacó a las nubes de lluvia. De pronto, las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en puntiagudas agujas de hielo que comenzaron a herir a Moltres, desestabilizándolo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Cynthia.

Finalmente ambos ataques pudieron sincronizarse, golpeando con ferocidad a Moltres. El ataque fue crítico, lanzando una vez más a Moltres al enorme cristal que había creado, rompiéndolo por completo.

Cuando el ataque cesó, el ave se encontraba en el fondo de una gran zanja, no podía mover sus alas las cuales estaban llenas de cortadas provocados por los vidrios que rompió por su cuerpo.

De inmediato, Flint corrió y lanzó una UltraBall. El pokémon entró dentro del dispositivo y, con tres vueltas, finalmente el pokémon fue capturado.

Mientras las nubes de lluvia se retiraban y daban paso una vez más al incansable sol, Flint y Cynthia bajaron con cuidado a la zanja donde se encontraba la pokébola de Moltres.

—¿Crees que este bien? —preguntó Flint, tomando la UltraBall.

—Es un pokémon legendario, no me preocuparía por ello —admitió Cynthia.

Flint miró a su UltraBall y pudo ver como las llamas de Moltres volvían a encenderse, aunque aún se veía al pokémon bastante débil.

—Bueno, esto me convierte en el segundo entrenador que capturó a una ave legendaria —Flint sonrió y guardó al pokémon en su cinturón—. Bueno, será mejor ir con los demás.

Cynthia ignoró por completó a su compañero. Su atención se centró en la pared de aquella zanja. Flint la miró con extrañeza, para después voltear a ver a donde Cynthia miraba y encontrarse con lo que dejó a la campeona tan sorprendida.

En la pared había lo que parecía ser un gran umbral de una puerta. Sin embargo, donde debía haber una puerta se encontraba un gran muro hecho de roca, muro el cual tenía un patrón de siete círculos en forma de "H".

—Al final Pearl tenía razón —admitió Cynthia, mirando el mural—. Esperaremos a que los demás terminen su misión, creo que ya sabemos para qué querían liberar a las aves en Sinnoh.

 **[…]**

 **Isla Hierro, 6 de Julio**

La agente AquaCute no tardó en encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Zapdos. Desde el océano pudo ver una gigantesca nube de tormenta sobre la isla. Al acercarse pudo ver como algunos rayos parecían salir de una de las entradas.

AquaCute entró y encontró lo que buscaba. Zapdos, el pokémon legendario, volaba al interior de inmensa caverna, lanzando contantes rayos a una gran acumulación de rocas en el fondo de la cueva.

La chica sacó a su Swampert para empezar a combatir, pero fue interrumpida por dos hombres que aparecieron justo detrás de ella.

—¿Tú eres la ayuda que mandó Cynthia? —preguntó Volkner, el cual estaba junto a su Electrivire.

—Agente AquaCute, fui enviada por Handsome —dijo la agente, con algo de enojo—. Este asunto también es mío.

—Oh, tú debes ser la que estuvo junto a la hija de Maylene aquella vez —dijo un hombre de gran barba y cabello cano—. Bueno, pareces lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarnos.

—Aquella vez cargaba con peso muerto —dijo, de manera prepotente—. Espero que ustedes hagan honor a sus títulos de Alto Mando y Líder de Gimnasio.

—Ex-líder, por favor —Byron rió ligeramente, sacando a su Steelix.

—Bueno, empecemos con esto —la voz de Volkner era bastante calmada—. Electrivire, Puño Trueno.

—¡Swampert, Avalancha! —gritó AquaCute.

—¡Steelix, Roca Afilada! —ordenó Byron.

Los pokémon obedecieron y atacaron rápidamente al ave. Electrivire logró acertar con éxito su ataque, llamando la atención de Zapdos. El ataque de Steelix fue fácilmente esquivado, pero este no pudo escapar al ataque de Swampert, dejándole levemente herido.

—Los tres tenemos pokémon tipo tierra, no será demasiado complicado —dijo Byron, sentándose en una roca—. ¡Steelix, usa Maldición!

—No es sabio confiarse —dijo Volkner, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Electrivire, Meditación!

—No lo hago —Byron sonrió—. Niña, ¿podrías cubrirnos?

—No me des órdenes —respondió AquaCute, enojada—. ¡Swampert, Puño Hielo!

Ambos pokémon accedieron a sus órdenes. Una gran aura oscura rodeó a Steelix, potenciando su poder ofensivo y defensivo, pero disminuyendo su velocidad, a la par que Electrivire cerraba sus ojos y un aura azul le rodeaba, aumentando su ataque.

Zapdos intentó atacar, abalanzándose contra los pokémon usando Pico Taladro, pero Swampert logró interceptarlo en el aire y estampándolo contra la pared de la caverna con su Puño Hielo.

—Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado, agente —dijo Volkner, sentándose igualmente—. Ese Zapdos seguramente tiene la habilidad "Electricidad Estática", mantén alejado a tu pokémon de su plumaje.

—Eso ya lo sé, idiota —respondió AquaCute, aún más enojada—. No soy una novata en esto.

—En ese caso, supongo que tendrás un buen plan para lidiar con esta amenaza, ¿no es así? —Byron miró intrigado a la chica.

AquaCute no dijo nada, se quedó callada mirando al exlíder de gimnasio. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo, Zapdos emitió un fuerte ruido y sus alas comenzaron a emanar un gran calor.

—Esperaba eso —admitió Byron—. ¡Steelix, usa Excavar!

—¡Electrivire, Protección! —gritó Volkner.

—Swampert, Avalancha —ordenó AquaCute.

Lentamente, Steelix cavó un agujero en la tierra para protegerse, mientras que Electrivire creaba una esfera de energía con la cual protegerse. Swampert intentó atacar, pero las piedras que lanzó fueron esquivadas por Zapdos.

Cuando AquaCute sintió el aumento de la temperatura, Zapdos emitió una poderosa Onda Ígnea en toda la cueva. De inmediato, AquaCute saltó enfrente de Volkner y Byron y creó una pequeña cúpula de energía para protegerse del ataque.

—Gracias, chica —agradeció Byron, con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que no se cubrieron? —preguntó AquaCute, asustada—. De no haber sido por mí…

—Byron y yo tenemos experiencia lidiando con el fuego, de alguna manera u otra —dijo Volkner, levantándose y llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Tenemos lo suficiente acorralado como para que intente escapar, debemos atacar ya.

—Un ataque combinado podría servir —admitió Byron, levantándose igualmente—. Chica, ¿podrías hacerle un daño suficientemente fuerte para que Volkner y yo logremos derribarle?

—Tengo mucha más que eso —respondió, enseñándole su muñeca.

De su muñeca se abrió un pequeño compartimento que dejaba ver una piedra activadora, aquello sorprendió bastante a los dos hombres que estaban ahí.

—Que nuestros corazones se sincronicen, Swampert —dos rayos salieron de la piedra activadora de AquaCute y se conectaron con la piedra que llevaba Swampert en el cuello—. ¡Mega-evolución!

Una gigantesca aura del color del arcoíris rodeó a Swampert, al desaparecer, Swampert adoptó su forma mega evolucionada, con mucha más musculatura.

—Bueno, eso sí es inesperado —Volkner sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos—. Si atacamos ambos con Puño Hielo, podríamos dejarlo vulnerable para un Roca Afilada de Steelix.

AquaCute se quedó mirando a Volkner un momento, pensando en aquella idea. Algo dentro de ella le molestaba, el no ser ella la que diera el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, el escuchar el gritó de Zapdos le hizo tomar una decisión.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mirando a su pokémon—. ¿Listo?

—Si —Volkner levantó un brazo al frente—. ¡Electrivire, Puño Hielo!

—¡Swampert, Puño Hielo! —ordenó AquaCute.

Ambos pokémon saltaron al escuchar a sus entrenadores, con sus puños envueltos en hielo. Zapdos logró esquivar el ataque de Electrivire, pero la enorme potencia del ataque de Swampert cayó en su ala izquierda.

Aquel golpe desestabilizado a Zapdos, haciéndole bajar bastante al suelo y con su ala congelada. Estando más bajo, Electrivire pudo reanudar su ataque, golpeando el ala izquierda del pokémon. Ambos ataques lograron que Zapdos finalmente cayera al suelo, bastante herido.

—¡Steelix, usa Roca Afilada, ahora! —gritó Byron.

De inmediato, Steelix finalmente salió de la tierra y se rodeó se puntiagudas piedras las cuales lanzó inmediatamente contra el pokémon legendario.

—Necesitaremos más fuerza —Volkner miró AquaCute—. Lanza lo mejor que tengas.

—¡Swampert, usa Avalancha! —gritó AquaCute

El segundo ataque se ejecutó, sepultando a Zapdos entre grandes rocas. Cuando los ataques pararon, Electrivire miró a su entrenador, el cual también le miró y asintió lentamente.

Electrivire se acercó a donde se encontraba Zapdos, el cual parecía estar completamente debilitado. Al llegar, el pokémon pudo ver como algunos rayos comenzaban a salir del cuerpo de pokémon. Al instante, Electrivire utilizó Puño Hielo contra él, debilitándole finalmente.

—Bueno, lo hemos logrado —Volkner sacó una UltraBall.

—¿Piensas capturarlo? —preguntó Byron, confuso.

—Cynthia no los pidió —respondió, lanzando la pokébola.

La pokébola fue lanzada hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Zapdos. Dio tres vueltas y listo, el pokémon legendario fue capturado. Volkner caminó de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su pokémon y su nueva captura.

—Bueno, no estuvo del todo mal —Volkner suspiró luego de meter a Electrivire en su pokébola—. Fue ligeramente más divertido que una batalla de la liga.

—Al menos ahora podre seguir con la minería un poco más —admitió Byron, metiendo a su Steelix—. ¿Tú que harás chica…?

Ambos voltearon a donde debía estar la chica, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido por completo. Aquello hizo suspirar a Byron.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo —Volkner intentó darse la vuelta, pero la mano de Byron lo detuvo.

—Tal vez deberías de ver esto —Byron apuntó a la pared de la caverna.

Volkner volteó a ver dónde Byron le apuntaba y se desconcertó. En el fondo de la caverna había lo que parecía ser una gran puerta sellada por una gigantesca roca. En el centro de aquella roca había siete puntos rojos en forma de hexágono.

 **[…]**

 **Monte Corona, 6 de Julio**

El frio intensó comenzó a sentirse fuertemente conforme Pearl sobrevolaba la cordillera de la montaña. Acercándose a su destino, el hombre pudo ver la enorme ventisca que se asomaba por las cercanías de la Ruta 216, por lo que decidió bajar por un pequeño camino y meter a su Chatot en su pokébola.

—Bueno, necesitare de tu ayuda, Chimlord —Pearl lanzó la pokébola de su compañero.

De inmediato salió su Infernape, el cual logró que el frio disminuyera un poco, a la vez que Pearl convertía su camisa a rayas en una sudadera. Bien abrigado, el hombre empezó a correr hacia el centro de aquella enorme nube de nieve.

Usando un poderoso Lanzallamas, Pearl se abrió pasó entre la enorme acumulación de nieve hasta encontrarse con un gigantesco pedazo de hielo cubriendo la entrada al Monte Corona.

Sobre ese gran pedazo de hielo se encontraba Articuno. El pokémon legendario no para de usar Rayo Hielo sobre aquel enorme cristal, volviéndolo aún más grande.

—Te encontré —dijo Pearl, para después girar a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está el compañero de…?

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó Candice.

Pearl se asustó bastante, soltando un pequeño gritó y saltando hacia adelante. Candice entonces comenzó a reír ligeramente, tapándose la boca con su mano.

—¡Candice! —Pearl se enojó ligeramente por el gritó—. ¿Tú eres la que encontró a Articuno?

—Así es, fue algo difícil encontrarlo, pero al final terminó aquí —dijo, para después dirigirle una mirada picara—. Así que tú serás mi compañero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso parece —Pearl suspiró, sonrojándose levemente—. Si Maylene se entera de esto me mata.

—Oh vamos, Maylene no puede ser tan celosa después de tanto tiempo —Candice rio levemente.

Aunque Pearl se sentía ligeramente incomodo, el rugido de Articuno le hizo volver a centrarse en el combate.

—Bueno, lo mejor será empezar la batalla —Pearl mandó a su Infernape—. ¿Lista?

—Candice siempre esta lista —la mujer sonrió, determinada—. ¡Abomasnow, usa Ventisca!

—¡Chimlord, Lanzallamas! —ordenó Pearl.

Ambos pokémon saltaron y ejecutaron sus poderosos ataques que lograron acertar en el blanco, lanzado a Articuno hasta impactarse en el enorme bloque de hielo. El ave se levantó y se abalanzó hacia los pokémon, lista para atacar.

La poderosa criatura invocó una gran tormenta de nieve que golpeó con fuerza a ambos pokémon. Pearl tuvo que protegerse la cara de la nieve, pero Candice se mantuvo inmutable ante el ataque de Articuno.

Luego de eso, el cuerpo de Articuno pareció desvanecerse lentamente, aún era visible, pero había que forzar la vista para poder verlo volar.

—¿Manto Níveo? —preguntó Pearl a su compañera.

—Aprovecha la nevada para desvanecerse, buena jugada —Candice sonrió, determinada—. Sera difícil acertar, espero que tengas un movimiento con buena precisión.

—Tenemos algo de eso —dijo Pearl, acomodándose la bufanda—. ¡Chimlord, Golpe Aéreo!

—¡Abomasnow, continua con Ventisca después de Infernape! —gritó Candice.

Chimlord logró avisar a su adversario en el cielo. El pokémon dio un gran salto hasta donde se encontraba Articuno y acertó un fuerte golpe en aquella criatura legendaria.

Articuno intentó atacar con sus alas al pokémon tipo fuego, pero entonces una gran tormenta de hielo lo golpeó y lo lanzó hacia la montaña, impactando contra la roca.

Aunque comenzaba a cansarse, Articuno se levantó sin problemas. De inmediato el pokémon hizo aparecer a su lado algunas rocas envueltas en un aura morada y las lanzó contra Abomasnow.

—¡Cúbrete! —gritó Candice.

El pokémon se cubrió del golpe con sus brazos, resultando ligeramente herido. Pearl entonces pudo apreciar como una especie de aura apareció y desapareció en Articuno.

—Ha aumentado sus estadísticas —Pearl se hizo aún lado— ¡Cuidado!

Articuno descendió y atacó con una Ventica aún más fuerte hacia los pokémon. Chimlord comenzaba a cansarse un poco, mientras que Abomasnow parecía caer un poco al suelo, más agotado.

—¡Abomasnow, te encuentras bien! —preguntó la entrenadora.

El pokémon volteó a ver a su entrenadora y la miró de manera determinada, levantándose. Candice sonrió de vuelta y miró a Pearl, el cual tenía la mano en su barbilla.

—Uy, Pearl pensador —dijo, graciosa.

—No es momento para esto, Candice —Pearl se enojó levemente—. ¿Tu Abomasnow sabe Hierba Lazo?

—Es uno de sus movimientos, ¿por qué? —preguntó, curiosa.

Antes de poder responder, Articuno volvió a atacar contra el pokémon con un Rayo Hielo. Antes de que el ataque impacta, Pearl le ordenó a su Infernape recibir el ataque de Articuno, debilitándolo un poco.

Candice pareció preocupada y confusa, miró a Pearl intentando encontrar una explicación. Al voltear vio al hombre con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, los puños apretados y una mirada fija y determinada en el combate. Aquello le hizo sonreír y de volver la mirada a su pokémon.

—¿Mar Llamas? —preguntó, confiada.

—Oh, eso significa que vez mis combates —Pearl se alejó un poco más.

—No me los perdería para nada —Candice se alejó igual—. ¡Adelante!.

—¡Chimlord, Envite Ígneo! —ordenó Pearl.

El pokémon se rodeó de poderosas llamas y se lanzó de manera rápida y agresiva contra Articuno. Sin embargo, este movimiento no logró dar en el blanco, volviendo a Infernape un blanco fácil para un Tajo Aéreo.

La ráfaga de aire dejó a Chimlord bastante mal herido, pero la llama de su cabeza comenzó a arder con mayor intensidad.

—¡Abomasnow usa Ventisca! —gritó Candice.

Otra poderosa ventisca atacó a Articuno, lanzándola una vez más contra la roca y dándole tiempo a Chimlord para volver con su entrenador.

—Bien hecho, solo necesitas un impulso más —Pearl le sonrió a su pokémon—. Carga tus llamas y espera mi señal.

Infernape accedió y se rodeó una vez de llamas, un aura que lentamente comenzaba a crecer. Mientras Infernape cargaba su ataque, Candice vio como Articuno volvía a reincorporarse.

—¡Abomasnow, necesito que prepares un buen Hierba Lazo! —ordenó la entrenadora.

Unas poderosas enredaderas salieron de su espalda y se incrustaron en el suelo, esperando el preciso momento en que Articuno se acercara lo suficiente. Para su fortuna, Articuno volvió a acercarse para atacar con Rayo Hielo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Candice.

Dos poderosas enredaderas salieron del suelo e intentaron tomar al pokémon, pero Articuno logró escapar del agarre y atacar con su Rayo Hielo a Abomasnow.

El pokémon no pudo evitar agacharse, frunciendo el ceño y devolviendo las lianas a su cuerpo. Aquello preocupó bastante a Candice.

—¡Abomasnow, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó.

Aún herido, el pokémon lentamente volvió a levantarse, lanzando una vez más sus enredaderas al suelo. Candice sonrió determinaba y volvió a fijar su vista e Articuno, el cual volvía a acercarse.

—Espera —Candice miró atentamente a Articuno—. Espera… ¡Ahora!

Justo cuando Articuno volvió a lanzar su Rayo de Hielo, Abomasnow atacó al pokémon, envolviendo al pokémon con sus enredaderas y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Chimlord, Envite Ígneo! —gritó Pearl.

El ataque de Articuno había dado en el blanco, pero antes de ser liberado de las enredaderas, Infernape lo interceptó envuelto en una gigantesca bola de fuego.

Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente, tan fuerte que la nieve de alrededor se convirtió en agua en un instante. Cuando el humo se disipó, Abomasnow e Infernape habían caído.

Articuno aún estaba en pie, sujetándose por sus alas mientras miraba con enojo a los entrenadores que le había atacado. Intentó alzarse, pero algunas llamas se alzaron en su cuerpo, debilitando.

Candice sacó del suéter que colgaba de su cintura una UltraBall y la lanzó hacia el pokémon legendario. Al estar dentro, la pokébola comenzó lentamente a girar de un lado a otro. Luego de tres vueltas, la UltraBall se cerró, capturando al pokémon.

—¡SI! —gritó Candice.

La entrenadora se acercó, encontrándose con la pokébola de su nueva captura. Articuno, el pokémon legendario, había sido capturado. De pronto, la ventisca comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver una vez más la luz del sol.

—Buen trabajo, Candice —dijo Pearl, mientras curaba a su pokémon.

—¿De qué hablas? Fue nuestro trabajo —Candice sonrió, acercándose a su compañero—. No cabe duda de que hacemos un excelente dúo, ¿no es así?—guiñándole el ojo.

Pearl respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo, terminando de curar a su pokémon. Luego de eso, el hombre volteó a ver el enorme bloque de hielo que Articuno había dejado.

Acercándose un poco junto a su pokémon, el hombre puso su mano cerca del enorme bloque de hielo, intentando ver a través del gigantesco bloque. Mientras sentía como su mano se irritaba por el toque con el hielo, Pearl alcanzó a ver hasta el fondo unos extraños símbolos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó Candice, acercándose.

—Hay algo al fondo del bloque —el hombre se alejó—. Chimlord, ¿podrías derretir el hielo hasta el fondo?

Infernape aceptó la orden y utilizó Lanzallamas para intentar derretir el hielo. Lentamente, un pequeño hueco se empezó a formar desde donde las llamas golpeaban.

Luego de unos minutos, Infernape paró su ataque en secó, cayendo al suelo bastante cansado. Pearl de inmediato se acercó a su compañero y le dio unas bayas.

—Ha sido suficiente, gracias —el hombre sonrió, dándole las vayas—. Ahora veamos.

El ataque no logró derretir todo el bloque de hierro, pero creo un buen boquete por el cual era más fácil ver lo que había al fondo. Metiendo su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo por el borde, Pearl finalmente vio lo que había en el fondo.

Un gran muro de piedra con un extraño marco y siete puntos amarillos en forma de cruz. Al verlo, los ojos de Pearl se abrieron de par en par.

—Entonces era cierto —dijo, saliendo del hueco—. Maldición, papá tenía razón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Candice se encontraba bastante confundida.

—Desde que mi padre fue a Unova, me puse a investigar acerca del mito de Regigigas —explicó mientras miraba algo en su pokéreloj—. El predijo que la gente de Sinnoh no solo había dejado a Regigigas, sino que también habían dejado a… —su explicación fue interrumpida por una llamada, que rápidamente contestó—. ¿Cynthia?

—Pearl, ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó Cynthia, preocupada.

—Bien, Candice pudo encargarse de Articuno —dijo, mientras Candice le daba una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Y ustedes?

—También, Flint pudo capturar a Moltres —admitió Cynthia, para luego ponerse seria—. Encontré algo que confirma tu investigación.

—Yo igual —Pearl se puso igual de serio—. Solo faltaría la confirmación de Volkner.

—En cuanto me responda te volveré a llamar, creo que tenemos una pista sobre el Team Age.

Pearl aceptó y la llamada finalizó. Suspirando, el hombre volvió ver la mirada de confusión de Candice.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu investigación? —preguntó una vez más.

—Regirock, Regice y Registeel, la llamada de Cynthia confirma sus ubicaciones —Pearl se llevó la mano a la barbilla, preocupado—. Algo me dice que ellos están en búsqueda de los regis.

 **[…]**

 **6 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

El sonido de una ventana siendo abierta irrumpió en la habitación donde Moon, Gold y Crystal se recuperaban. De esta entró Titan, quien ya parecía irse acostumbrando al dolor en su espalda.

Con cautela, el chico miró en ambas direcciones, no encontrándose a nadie cerca. Suspiró aliviado y se acercó a la mesa de su cama, donde se encontraba una pequeña mochila azul donde llevaba sus cosas. Agradeció que le hubieran dado luego de despertar del coma.

Poniendo la mochila en la cama, Titan empezó a buscar algo con lo cual poder escribir. Entre las numerosas bayas y el único cambio de ropa limpia que tenía, el chico finalmente encontró una pequeña libreta y un lápiz.

Rápidamente, el chico se sentó en la cama y escribió una pequeña carta, explicándole lo mejor posible a su mentora el motivo de su repentina desaparición.

Luego de unos minutos, Titan arrancó la hoja, guardó la libreta en su mochila y se acercó a la cama de Moon.

Sin embargo, antes de dejarla la nota, no pudo evitar verla detenidamente. Vio como Moon yacía acostada, con un tubo suministrándole suero mientras una pantalla registraba su pulso cardiaco.

Verla ahí, acostada y con los ojos completamente cerrados le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía mientras lentamente se limpiada unas tímidas lagrimas que se asomaban a través de su ojo derecho.

Apretando su puño, el chico finalmente dejó la nota en la pequeña mesa de Moon, poniéndola abajó del pequeño florero.

—Yo, lo siento —dijo, en voz baja.

Luego de esas palabras, Titan se dio media vuelta y le pidió a su Yanmega que lo sacara de ahí. El pokémon lo obedeció tomando por los hombros y empezando a volar hacia el único lugar donde podría tener un buen entrenamiento.

Mientras terminaba de limpiarse sus últimas lágrimas, el Monte Corona le esperaba a lo lejos.

* * *

 _ **No son las mejores peleas, pero se intenta U.U**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya empezare a publicar los 15 de cada mes sin falta, o al menos eso intentare xD.**_

 _ **¿Sera que el Team Age va tras los Regis?**_

 _ **¿Como sera el entrenamiento de Titan?**_

 _ **¿Ya siguen la pagina de Facebook? (cuyo hombre es igual al de la cuenta y donde subimos dibujitos y memes uwu)**_

 _ **Y mas importante...**_

 _ **¿Donde esta Níquel?**_


	20. Entrada Diecinueve

_**Hola, queridos lectores uwu.  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Afortunadamente logre terminarlo en esta fecha (al menos en horario de Mexico xD).**_

 _ **Sin mas, espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Entrada 19: Retomar el viaje**

 **12 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

La luz de la mañana iluminó la habitación del hospital donde se hospedaba Níquel. Sin embargo, la luz solar iluminaba una cama vacía y acomodada. Los aparatos de la habitación estaban completamente apagados y los sueros habían sido retirados.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un espejo, un espejo desde el cual se reflejaba Níquel. La chica se miraba directamente, observando cómo había cambiado desde la última vez que se había visto.

Sus pantalones azules ligeramente arrugados, su camisa blanca un poco rota por las mangas, su brazo izquierdo enyesado, su brazo derecho con algunas pequeñas cicatrices de las innumerables perforación que le hicieron y su pelo un poco más largo de lo que gustaría admitir.

Suspiró con calma, bajó los hombros y se giró, encontrándose que arriba de la mesita de noche había una caja de regalo algo grande. Con lentitud se acercó y tomó la pequeña carta que había sobre ella.

" _Para mi querida nieta._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto y sigas con tu maravilloso viaje._

 _Supe que tu ropa se estropeó y decidí comparte un camiseta nueva y un abrigo para el frio._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto._

 _Con amor, Johanna._ "

Aquello hizo que Níquel sonriera ligeramente, dejando la caja una vez más en su sitio. Odiaba recibir regalos, pero no podía hacerle el feo a la madre de Diamond. No era su abuela, pero no tenía problema con que se refiriera a ella como nieta.

—Debí haberla visto antes de cambiarme —dijo, con una pequeña risa sarcástica—. Bueno, empecemos de nuevo.

Mientras Níquel comenzaba la titánica tares de cambiar de ropa, Diamond la esperaba en la recepción del hospital. El hombre se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón amarillo, mirando con poco interés su pokéreloj.

El aparato solo mostraba noticas que no parecían alentarlo mucho; protestas y más protestas. No solo en las diferentes ciudades de la región, sino que también en su propia casa, la mansión Berlitz.

—Algún día ira la policía, algún día —dijo Diamond con desgana, mirando con la mirada baja como seguían las manifestaciones.

No queriendo ver más de aquello, Diamond alzó la mirada para ver la televisión del hospital. El aparato, para su mala fortuna, mostraba las noticias del día a día con la misma reportera pelirroja.

—Y en otras noticias, los diferentes noticieros y medios de comunicación han publicado el extraño "Manifiesto" del Team Right —dijo la presentadora—. Se le pide a toda la población que por favor lea el documento y si tiene alguna información que dé con el paradero de la líder, favor de comunicarse con los servicios de emergencia.

—Así que Cynthia decidió publicarlo —dijo Diamond para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos—. Espero que ahora si puedan atraparla.

De inmediato, Diamond recordó lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo hospital hace varios días. Lentamente el hombre acercó su mano a su cinturón y encontró la pokébola donde descansaba su Regigigas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una chica se paró frente a él. Al voltear pudo ver a su hija adoptiva con una cara ligeramente sonrojada. Níquel llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con un estampado de un Pikachu sorprendido y una chaqueta café oscura. Al verla, Diamond no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Sí, es solo qué —Níquel no pudo evitar volver a ver el estampado de su camiseta—. ¿Tu madre es fanática de los estampados?

—Pues, algo así —respondió, riendo—. Se te ve bien.

—Si tú lo dices —la chica no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Salgamos de aquí.

Diamond aceptó con la mirada y ambos caminaron hacia las afueras del hospital.

Al salir, Níquel pudo sentir después de tanto tiempo el aire de la calle y el ruido de la misma. No le agradaba, pero en aquellas circunstancias el volver a sentirlos le hizo sentirse bastante bien.

—No vuelvo a pasar tanto tiempo encerrada —admitió, mirando a los alrededores.

Diamond respondió con una pequeña risa y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la ruta 203. Mientras avanzaban, Níquel no pudo evitar observar las enormes grúas que se miraban a lo lejos, cerca de la planta eléctrica de la ciudad. A su vez, se percató como el tráfico dificultaba un poco la movilidad.

Varios autos se mantenían atorados en las calles que iban al norte. Cuando cruzó una calle, la chica pudo ver al fondo de una calle como había un gran número de personas con carteles. Al verlos, la chica no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Diamond, viendo a la chica tan nerviosa.

—P-pienso retar a Roark, al final esto de estar en el hospital cambio todos los planes —admitió Níquel, con nerviosismo.

—Siempre pensé que después de derrotar a Gardenia irías con Roark —dijo Diamond.

—Esa era la idea, pero entonces me encontré con Rose —Níquel se detuvo un momento—. ¿Sabes qué pasó con ella?

—Bueno, Pearl me dijo que se había ido con Wake a entrenar, supongo que aún ha de seguir su entrenamiento —Diamond miró al cielo y se puso el dedo en la barbilla.

Níquel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar aquello. Cuando empezó a hacer cuentas de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, un extraño sentimiento nació en ella.

—Por Arceus, Rose debió volverse mucho más fuerte —admitió, cruzándose de hombros—. Me hace sentirme inútil en estos momentos.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que tu estuviste en el hospital —Diamond intentó calmarle—. Además, tienes tiempo para ponerte al corriente.

—Esa es la meta, Diamond —admitió Níquel, determinada—. Deberé entrenar más, no puedo quedarme atrás.

Diamond sonrió al ver la determinación de su hija adoptiva, el verla tan determinada le hacía bastante feliz, mas después de días viéndola tan desanimada y triste.

Luego de unas horas caminando entre la congestionada ciudad, Diamond y Níquel llegaron hasta las pequeñas escaleras que separaban la ruta 203 de la ciudad.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegó yo —admitió Diamond, suspirando—. ¿Tienes todo preparado en tu mochila?

—Medicinas, comida, las instrucciones de cómo manejar mi yeso, todo —respondió Níquel, moviendo su mochila.

—No olvides lo que dijo el doctor, nada de esfuerzo físico excesivo —le recordó—. No hay que arriesgarse.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo en cuenta —Níquel puso su mano en donde estaba su corazón—. Para tener once años, parece que tengo el corazón de alguien de sesenta.

—Al menos por ahora —Diamond suspiró, para después tomar el hombro de su hija—. Cuídate mucho, recuerda lo que te dije, no dejes que las emociones te dominen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso intentare —Níquel le sonrió de vuelta.

Diamond entonces respondió con un pequeño abrazo, un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Níquel. Aunque frunció levemente el ceño, Níquel respondió el abrazo con unas pequeñas palmadas.

—Bueno, no hagas esto tan sentimental —respondió.

—Lo lamento, la costumbre —Diamond rio levemente—. Cuídate.

—Eso hare —Níquel comenzó a bajar levemente las escaleras, al estar hasta abajo, volteó—. Adiós pa… digo, adiós Diamond.

Aquello hizo que Diamond sonriera bastante, despidiéndose igualmente de su hija adoptiva. Níquel entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta, dispuesta a una pequeña jornada de entrenamiento, debía recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

 **[…]**

 **10 de Junio, Monte Corona**

Las cuevas que atravesaban el Monte Corona eran bien conocidas. Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de cuevas estaban bien iluminadas, había bastantes más que permanecían de forma natural.

Lejos de los pisos firmes y planos, de las innumerables luces que iluminaban el camino y de las paredes de madera y cuarzo estaban aquellas cavernas naturales con piso irregular, con mucha oscuridad y repletas de obstáculos.

En una de ella, un bastante grande y que era iluminada tenuemente por una antorcha y un pequeño hueco que daba a las afueras de la montaña se encontraba una bolsa de dormir perfectamente acomodada, junto a algunas cazuelas con algo de comida.

De pronto, en ese pequeño campamento improvisado se pudo escuchar el ruido de una roca partiéndose. Cerca de ahí, un Machoke se encontraba peleando contra lo que parecía ser un Kakuna.

—¡Kakuna, Picotazo Venenoso otra vez! —gritó Titan, desde la cima de una roca.

El pokémon insecto de inmediato saltó, con el pequeño pico de la parte inferior de su cuerpo envuelta en luz morada, y lanzó un fuerte ataque contra el pokémon rival. Machoke se cubrió del ataque con sus brazos, y aunque resistió bien, la herida generada por Kakuna se volvió morada y empezó a drenarle energía.

—¡Ahora usa Fortaleza! —ordenó el entrenador.

Un aura blanca rodeo a Kakuna, aumentando su defensa. Rápidamente Machoke se lanzó contra el pokémon usando Tajo Cruzado. Cuando el ataque fue ejecutado, Kakuna no pareció verse afectado.

—¡Vuelve a usar Fortaleza! —gritó Titan.

Su pokémon volvió a ejecutar su movimiento, volviéndose todavía más defensivo. El Machoke enemigo comenzó a golpear a Kakuna de forma más agresiva, pero cada golpe que asestaba no parecía tener efecto alguno.

—¡Otra vez, Picotazo Venenoso! —gritó Titan.

En medio de la serie de golpes de Machoke, Kakuna logró atacar a su adversario, justo en la barbilla. Aquel golpe logró derribar a Machoke al suelo, dejándolo bastante herido. El pokémon intentó levantarse, pero un profundo dolor en el brazo logró debilitarlo por completo.

—Bien hecho —dijo Titan.

El holder se acercó a su pokémon, el cual a pesar de tener la misma mirada penetrante de siempre, podía sentir como su pokémon parecía feliz por el entrenamiento. Metiendo a su pokémon en su pokébola, pudo ver como Machoke lentamente volvía a levantarse y se retiraba.

—Le daría una baya, pero ya se me acabaron —confesó Titan, apenado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico tomó dos de sus pokébolas y las miró, encontrándose a su Kakuna y a su recién evolucionado Dragalge.

—Hemos entrenado muy duro, chicos, se han vuelto muy fuertes —sonriendo—. Sin embargo, aún nos falta mucho para tan siquiera alcanzar el nivel de mis padres.

Suspirando el chico miró al techo de la caverna y pensó en ellos. No sabía dónde estaban, aunque tuviera problemas más importantes, algo dentro de él le hacía querer saber dónde estaba.

Metiendo a sus pokémon en su cinturón, Titan caminó hasta su pequeño campamento. Aunque su dolor había mejorado bastante, aún debía ser cuidadoso para poder agacharse, sujetándose la parte baja de la espalda en ese proceso.

Con cuidado sacó el pequeño aparato rastreador que le había dado Júpiter. Con el aparato en sus manos comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño hueco que daba a las afueras de la montaña.

Presionando el botón rojo del lado derecho, la pantalla del aparato se encendió, mostrando un mapa de la región de Sinnoh. Luego de unos segundos, cientos de puntos rojos comenzaron aparecer en toda la pantalla, llenando por completo el mapa.

—Tantas personas, el Equipo Galaxia tenia demasiados miembros —dijo Titan, para después corregir—, bueno, más que miembros eran esclavos.

Tenía mucho trabajó que hacer luego de que terminara su entrenamiento. Tenía que reunir a todas esas personas para convencerlas de volver al equipo.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Titan comenzó a temblar al contemplar que tendría que convencerlas de algún modo. En el fondo sabía que era poco probable que la gente volviera a aceptar de manera pacífica unirse al equipo. Verse a él mismo frente a aquellas personas que tanto lastimó Cyrus le hizo sentir mucha incomodidad.

Luego de ese pequeño momento, sus ojos miraron la segunda opción que había en su control. El gran botón morado que estaba en el centro, el cual ejecutaba la orden de volver a activar los chips de control mental. El contemplar la posibilidad de activarlo le hizo querer arrogar el control.

—No, no lo hare —admitió, apagando el control una vez más—. No pienso cometer esos errores, no pienso herir más a la gente.

Negando con la cabeza, el chico se dio media vuelta para volver a su pequeño campamento improvisado. Sin embargo, antes de llegar se paró en seco.

Miró con detenimiento el gran cumulo de rocas que se encontraban al fondo de la cueva, viendo con atención la posición de estas y las pequeñas sombras que se formaban debido a la luz de la antorcha.

Su piel se erizó mientras seguía examinando aquellas rocas que le parecían extrañas. Había algo en cómo estaban acomodadas que le hizo querer lanzar a uno de sus pokémon de inmediato.

Guardando un poco la calma y ventilándose el cuerpo por el calor de la cueva, el chico sintió como la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y comenzó a darle vueltas. Sujetándose del muro, Titan llevó su mano libre a sus ojos y los limpió, esperando que aquello aliviara su mareo.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico tomó una de sus pokébolas y sacó a su Metang, el cual lo miró con ligera preocupación.

—Sera mejor que salgamos por un poco de aire —con lentitud, el chico se reincorporó—. ¿Podrías tomar mis cosas?

Metang aceptó, se acercó a las cosas de su entrenador y comenzó a guardarlas para llevárselas. Titan por su parte sentía como si su cerebro hubiera sido exprimido y estuviera golpeando con su cráneo.

Cuando los mareos se fueron, el chico y su pokémon salieron lentamente de la cueva, con Titan sujetando su cabeza para intentar controlar el dolor de cabeza. Mientras se alejaban, ambos no notaron como las sombras de las rocas que tanto observaban habían vuelto a cambiar de posición, una vez más.

 **[…]**

 **10 de Junio, Ciudad Pirita**

—¡Goose, Tajo Umbrío! —ordenó Níquel.

En medio de un pequeño campo, Zangoose se abalanzó contra un Luxio. Las garras iluminadas del pokémon de la holder golpearon la cabeza de Luxio, mandándolo a volar y lanzándole contra el suelo.

El pokémon rival intentó levantarse, pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este se debilitara por completo, dándole la victoria a Níquel sobre el entrenador de pantalones cortos.

Mientras su rival se acercaba a su pokémon, Níquel pudo sentir como Zangoose volvía con ella en cuatro patas y se le restregaba en los pies como si de un Persian se tratara. Níquel no pudo evitar expresar una vez más cierta confusión al ver a su pokémon.

—¿Te criaron unos Persian o algo? —preguntó la entrenadora, mirando su pokémon.

De inmediato su rival se acercó a ella, dándole su mano en señal de respeto. Níquel de inmediato correspondió el acto.

—Buen combate, eres muy fuerte —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo, con cierta molestia—. ¿Sabes dónde está el centro pokémon?

El chico asintió y le explicó donde se encontraba el lugar. Níquel agradeció y se apresuró a ir al lugar, despidiéndose de su rival y metiendo a su Zangoose a su pokébola.

Mientras caminaba, pudo notar lo vacía que se encontraba la ciudad. No había ninguna persona en la calles, ni siquiera automóviles en movimiento, la ciudad parecía estar algo muerta.

Mientras Níquel se preguntaba a que era debido esto, finalmente llegó al Centro Pokémon. Como era de esperarse, el establecimiento se encontraba completamente vació, con solo la enfermera en el centro del recinto.

Luego de entregarle a su equipo para que la enfermera los curara, la chica sintió como su estómago comenzaba a emitir ciertos ruiditos de hambre. Tomó su mochila e intentó buscar algún alimento, pero el ver la máquina expendedora al fondo le hizo cambiar de idea.

—Bueno, no he comido nada delicioso desde que estuve en el hospital —dijo, acercándose a la máquina.

Sacando dinero de su mochila, la chica se acercó a la enorme máquina y comenzó a revisar las opciones que tenían. Galletas, papas, pan, nachos con queso, chetos, sodas e incluso yogurt bebible, todo aquello hizo que la boca de Níquel empezara a babear de solo pensar en comerlos. Sin embargo, la chica se detuvo al recordar su limitado dinero.

—Si gasto de más tendría que usar la tarjeta de… —se detuvo antes de decir aquel nombre— Solo comprare una galletas y algo para después.

Apretando los botones de la máquina, Níquel compró un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate, una bolsa de chetos, una soda de lima limón y un yogurt de fresa, no pudo soportar la tentación. Sin embargo, la chica guardo los chetos y la soda en su mochila, para poder disfrutarlos después.

Caminando lentamente hacia una de las pequeñas sillas con mesa que había en el recinto, Níquel destapó sus productos y procedió a comer. Una sensación de frescura recorrió su cuerpo cuando el yogurt de fresa recorrió su garganta. La chica no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido de satisfacción luego de beber un poco de ese yogurt y comer una galleta.

—Por Arceus, extrañaba esto —admitió, mientras comenzaba a comer otra galleta.

No podía negarlo, se sentía completamente feliz de volver a comer aquellas golosinas que tanto le habían prohibido en el hospital. Disfrutar del dulce sabor de las chispas de chocolate combinado con el yogurt de fresa le hacía estremecerse ligeramente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta que había comido todo lo que compró en muy poco tiempo. Y sin embargo, ella seguía sintiendo esa sensación en su boca que le pedía más comida así. Giró su mochila, la abrió y se vio tentada por tomar la gran bolsa de chetos que tenía, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y tomó unas bayas Oran.

—No, es mucha comida chatarra por hoy —dijo, cerrando su mochila.

Controlando su impulso, Níquel pudo concentrarse en comer sus bayas. No eran tan deliciosas como aquellas adictivas galletas, las sentía ligeramente amargas y sin sabor, pero sabía que no debía comer tanta comida chatarra.

Mientras comía sus bayas, sus ojos rodaron hasta un pequeño mueble lleno de revistas. Viendo que faltarían algunos minutos antes de que le devolvieran a sus pokémon, la chica se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño aparador.

El gran mueble blanco estaba dividido en pequeñas secciones protegidas por una cúpula de cristal, las cuales contenían diferentes revistas y periódicos que podían ser comprados metiendo monedas en los pequeños huecos que había a un lado de los compartimentos.

Níquel caminó de un lado a otro viendo si debería comprar alguna revista. Había revistas de casi todo; revistas de combate, de moda, de espectáculos, de videojuegos e incluso de comida. Sin embargo, Níquel no sintió interés alguno en comprar alguna de estas revistas.

La sección de periódicos tampoco era muy distinta, con la ligera diferencia de tener algunas noticias que le erizaron la piel. "Numerosas protestas en Ciudad Jubileo", "Berlitz cae, utilidades de la compañía caen en picado", "El candidato Yake dará sus últimos discursos".

Aquello le hizo voltear la mirada, buscando no leer más aquello e irse de ese lugar. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, Níquel vio como el espacio reservado para el periódico "The Jubile Times" estaba completamente abierta.

Extrañada, Níquel intentó bajar la cúpula, pensando que alguien la había dejado abierto. Sin embargo, al intentar bajar la tapa, esta se negaba a engancharse, no podía cerrarse. Fue entonces que la chica tomó el periódico y se acercó a donde estaba la enfermera mirando el aparato de recuperación.

—Disculpe, creo que la tapa de este periódico está descompuesta —dijo Níquel, mostrándole el periódico.

—Oh, es que esa edición es gratis —confesó la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Gratis? —se dijo contrariada, mirando el periódico de vuelta—. ¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que publicaron algo que quieren que todo el mundo lea, eso fue lo que me dijo el repartidor —confesó.

Níquel arqueó una ceja, extrañada de aquel extraño suceso, le parecía raro que necesitaran publicar algo y que todo el mundo debía enterarse de ello. Se despidió de la enfermera y caminó hacia su silla para poder leer el periódico que tenía en su mano, después de todo sería una buena lectura.

Sentándose, la chica dejó caer el periódico en la mesa y con su mano sana comenzó a leer lo que decía el periódico.

"El problema de la sociedad industrializada – Manifiesto de la Líder del Equipo Right.

Se le pide a la población que si encuentra algún parecido con la forma de escribir de la autora con alguien que usted conozca, por favor informe a las autoridades correspondientes"-

Al leer aquello su mente hizo clic. De inmediato recordó el ataque al hospital, donde se la pasó cuestionándole a Platinum que es lo que ocurría hasta que ella salió rápido de la habitación del hospital. Diamond le informó después sobre el manifiesto y sobre las negociaciones, pero jamás le explicó que había llegado a esta resolución.

Hojeado torpemente el periódico se encontró que prácticamente todo el texto trataba de aquel manifiesto. Como si de un gato pequeño viendo una hoja caer del cielo se tratase, Níquel no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de leer aquello. Sin embargo, la llamada de la enfermera le impidió comenzar a leer.

Guardando el periódico en su mochila, Níquel se paró y camino hacia la enfermera, la cual tenía sus cuatro pokébolas con sus pokémon recuperados del todo.

Níquel agradeció a la enfermera y salió del Centro Pokémon, lista para ir a enfrentar a Roark. Para su sorpresa, ahora parecía haber un poco más de gente caminando por la calles.

Sin embargo, la holder notó como la gente comenzaba a caminar hacia un punto al sur de la ciudad, cerca de la antigua mina de la misma. Sin prestarle importancia, Níquel continuó su camino hasta encontrarse de frente al gimnasio, el cual tenía un enorme cartel en sus puertas.

" _Estimados Retadores._

 _Temó informar que no me encontrare en el gimnasio hasta el próximo 15 de Junio, debo atender algunos problemas de Jubileo._

 _Lamento de antemano las molestias que mi ausencia pueda causar. Pero en cuanto vuelva estaré gustoso de combatir contra ustedes._

 _-Roark_ "

Los dientes de Níquel chocaron mientras maldecía en silencio la ausencia del líder de gimnasio. Ya se había atrasado demasiado con su misión de conseguir todas las medallas y esto solo la atrasaría más.

Golpeando el suelo con una patada, la holder frunció el ceño y se retiró del lugar, si no podía pelear contra Roark, su siguiente misión era pelear contra Maylene. Algo dentro de su estómago se retorció al pensar en retar a la líder de gimnasio. Seguramente la líder no estaría tan contenta después de lo que ha hecho pasar a Rose.

Al ver como la luz del sol parecía desaparecer lentamente, la chica caminó hacia un hotel que había visto al sur de la ciudad, cerca de la entrada a la mina. Conforme caminaba, la chica se encontró con más gente que caminaba hacia ese lugar de la mina. Rápidamente, Níquel se percató del por qué la gente hacia esto.

A la entrada de la mina se encontraba la mayoría de la gente en un mitin, un mitin de la persona que menos quería encontrarse; Yake. El hombre, sobre un escenario, hablaba de manera apasionada con la población.

—… esta vieja mina de carbón representa muchas cosas para esta ciudad, representa no solo el motivo por el cual existió en un primer lugar, sino también el por qué ahora la mayoría del gobierno no ha ayudado a esta bella ciudad —el hombre se acomodaba la corbata y el micrófono—. Cuando cerró, la ciudad se vino a pique y al gobierno no le importó dejar a los ciudadanos a su suerte, y eso es algo que mi administración no piensa seguir haciendo —el hombre alzó la voz—. En mi gobierno, invertiremos para que Ciudad Pirita vuelva a ser la bella ciudad que fue en el pasado, no los abandonaremos por ningún motivo.

Níquel se quedó paralizada, su piel se volvió blanca y sus pupilas se contrajeron conforme veía la enorme cantidad de gente acumulada. Un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo lentamente, empapándola y deseando de manera desesperada salir de ahí.

Cuando la gente comenzó a gritar, Níquel no pudo evitar tener una imagen mental en su cabeza, una imagen de cientos de figuras negras abalanzándose contra ella. Otra sensación apareció, tres sombras pequeñas sobre ella, atacándola, golpeándola.

Usando su mano sana para taparse las orejas, Níquel negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, déjenme! —gritó.

Nadie la escuchó, solo estaba ella con sus propios pensamientos. Cuando las extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a menguar, sus piernas finalmente respondieron y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí, hacia la ruta 207.

 **[…]**

 **10 de Junio, Pueblo Arenisca**

—¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Diamond.

El hombre se encontraba en la sala principal de la mansión Berlitz. Sentado en el gran sofá blanco, Diamond hablaba con su pokéreloj con Níquel.

—Básicamente, si —admitió Níquel, con decepción—. Supongo que falle en mi primera prueba.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, es un proceso lento —admitió Diamond, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, alejarte del potencial peligro es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por ahora.

—No estoy segura —dijo, con nerviosismo—. No quiero ser tan cobarde como para huir de cualquier multitud que vea, sin embargo —hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva—, esos pensamientos… no me gustan.

—No eres una cobarde por eso, Níquel —dijo Diamond, con tranquilidad—. No sé mucho de cosas mentales y eso, pero estoy seguro que es normal que sientas eso después de lo que pasó —el hombre se puso el dedo en su mentón—. Tal vez debas ir con la psicóloga que la doctora de Ciudad Corazon te recomendó.

Níquel movió los ojos hacia arriba, recordando aquella conversación. Rápidamente chasqueó los dedos.

—Ya lo recuerdo, debó ir a ese lugar entonces —dijo, con un poco más de calma—. Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda, Diamond, te llamare en cuanto vaya.

—Recuerda que estoy aquí siempre que lo necesites, no dudes en llamarme cuando quieras, ¿entendido? —preguntó Diamond, recibiendo un gesto de confirmación de su hija adoptada—. Cuídate mucho, Níquel, recuerda que te queremos demasiado.

—Yo también los… te quiero, Diamond —dijo Níquel con un tono de seriedad—. Buenas noches.

Níquel colgó, dejando en Diamond un mal sabor de boca. Bajando sus hombros, el hombre soltó sus brazos, miró al techo de la habitación y suspiró de manera lenta y algo triste.

La despedida de Níquel lo había desanimado bastante, le hizo recordar un poco aquellos tiempos cuando recién la había adoptado. Níquel y Platinum no se llevaron bien desde el inicio, sus personalidades chocaron al instante de conocerse. Y aunque parecía que ambas ya se llevaban bien y podían ser una familia, los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron sentir que tal vez esa relación no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Las amaba a ambas, es por eso que le dolía la indiferencia y odio de una y la tristeza de la otra. Debía pensar en algo para intentar solventar esta solución, no quería que su familia no estuviera unida, no podía permitir que se repitiera lo mismo que pasó cuando él era un niño.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteando la mirada pudo ver como Platinum entraba a la mansión con su típico traje negro con blanco. Aunque se alegró de verla, el rostro decaído de su esposa hizo que se preocupara.

—Amor ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Diamond, levantándose de inmediato.

—Sí, solo estoy cansada —respondió Platinum, caminando con algo de lentitud.

Diamond sabía que no estaba bien, esa forma tan cortante de responder se estaba volviendo una conducta muy común cuando Platinum llegaba a casa. Diamond entonces se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

La cara de Platinum había cambiado demasiado, sus ojos presentaban ya algunas ojeras y bolsas en los parpados. Sus labios estaban partidos y parecían como si pequeñas partes de estos hubieran sido arrancados por ella misma. Sin embargo, sus ojos enrojecidos y decaídos hicieron que Diamond sintiera algo dentro de su corazón.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —preguntó, angustiado.

—No tengo hambre —dijo, con desganó.

—¿Chocolate o té? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Diamond, habló enserio —su tono se volvía agresivo—. No quiero nada.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llevarte a tu habitación? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No soy una inútil, puedo sola —la mujer rápidamente se quitó las manos de Diamond de los hombros—. Solo quiero dormir, eso es todo.

Con molestia, Platinum se separó de Diamond y lentamente caminó hacia su alcoba. Mientras miraba a su esposa caminar hacia las grandes escaleras que la llevarían a su alcoba, Diamond no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón parecía romperse.

Con una fuerte presión en el pecho, el hombre se acercó a una de las ventanas, recargando sus manos en el marco de la misma. Alcanzó a divisar el bello jardín que había a las afueras, iluminado tenuemente por las luces instalas en el piso del mismo. Sin embargo, la parte más alejada lucia mucho más sucia, con el pasto repletó de papeles y pintura roja, pintura que también lucia en la parte alta del muro que protegía la residencia, muró del cual colgaban varios letreros.

Sintiendo el corazón en un puño, las lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron presentes rápidamente, ensuciando la ventana donde estaba Diamond.

—Esto está acabando con nosotros —susurró mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

 **[…]**

 **10 de Junio, Ruta 207**

La luz de la luna era lo único que acompaña a Níquel en su camino. Andando a un lado de la carretera, Níquel sujetaba con fuerza su mochila con su mano derecha y miraba con tranquilidad el caminó que recorría.

No tardó mucho para encontrarse con el túnel del Monte Corona, bien iluminado por los enormes focos del camino. Cuando entró, un recuerdo llegó rápidamente a su mente.

Miró con los ojos completamente abiertos el final del túnel, recordando los gritos que soltó junto a su compañera. Adentrándose en el túnel, aquel recuerdo se volvía cada vez más palpable.

Miró al techo del túnel; un enorme manto de roca que posaba sobre varios soportes metálicos. Suspiró y continuó caminando, con un extraño sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza. Miró su pokéreloj y buscó dentro de él sus contactos agregados. Cuando terminó de ver la lista, volvió a revisarla una vez más.

—¿Acaso no la agregue? —se preguntó, mirando una vez más la lista.

Sin embargo, la lista de contactos seguía igual, sin el número de su compañera. Suspiró, bajó los hombros y decidió seguir sin prestar atención a ello. Sin embargo, hizo una pequeña parada al ver una gran grieta en la pared.

Se acercó a ella, con una mirada seria y palpó lentamente la roca, la cual era fría al tacto. Tocando la pared pudo encontrar marcas de afiladas garras en la roca, algo de lo cual esperaba encontrarse.

—Salamance, me preguntó si…

Antes de poder terminar su oración, pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente del interior de la grieta. No era un ruido natural, era como el de una burbuja reventando en la pared, una burbuja muy poderosa.

Níquel de inmediato se alejó de la roca y sintió un poco de miedo, recordando su último encuentro con un pokémon en ese lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a la salida, la cual se encontraba cerca.

Pensó en huir, pero lentamente cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y expulsando el bióxido de carbono de manera pausada. Cuando el oxígeno llegó a su cerebro, la chica se calmó bastante.

De inmediato, sacó a su Zangoose, el cual la miró extrañado al salir de su pokébola. Níquel solo lo miró con una mirada seria.

—Hace días un Salamance nos atacó a mí y a Rose —le dijo a su pokémon—. Por la bandana que encontré, sabía que era de un entrenador, y estoy dispuesta a saber quién fue, así que necesitó tu ayuda.

Zangoose movió la cabeza hacia un lado y se rascó la cien, no parecía entender aquello. Sin embargo, cuando otro sonido de un ataque pudo ser escuchado, el pokémon le dirigió una mirada determinada a su entrenadora.

Ambos entonces se adentraron en la grieta, con dificultad se adentraron entre el estrecho caminó hasta llegar a la pequeña cámara donde antaño Níquel y Rose querían dormir.

Iluminada por dos grandes antorchas, Níquel y Zangoose entraron en la cama, en la cual encontraron a un entrenador. Al verlo, Níquel lo reconoció de inmediato, apuntándole con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, sorprendida.

A quien Níquel apuntaba no era otro que Titan, el cual se encontraba entrenando junto a su Yanmega en la pequeña cueva. Al verla, Titan también se sorprendió bastante, abriendo los ojos.

—Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—No me vengas con eso —Níquel empuño su mano—. ¿Tú eras el entrenador del Salamance que me atacó?

Titan de inmediato entrecerró el ojos derecho y movió la cabeza hacia un lado contrariado. Su Yanmega entonces se acercó a él, reaccionando de manera agresiva moviendo fuertemente sus alas.

—Yo no entrene a ningún Salamance —confesó, para después chasquear los dedos—. Sin embargo, tuve que enfrentarme a uno.

Níquel no pudo evitar echarse para atrás ante esa declaración.

—¿Tú lo enfrentaste? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Entonces ese pokémon no era tuyo?

—No, pelee con él cuando llegue a este lugar —confesó el chico, metiendo a su Yanmega a su pokébola—. ¿Dices que ese pokémon te atacó?

—Sí, intente dormir en esta cueva y… —la chica recordó otro dato importante—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el hospital?

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve en el hospital? —preguntó devuelta.

Las pupilas de Níquel se contrajeron de inmediato, recordando que la última había hablado con él le había ocultado su identidad. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios al saber que él tampoco sabía que ella lo había salvado.

—Me entere por la prensa, nada más —confesó, rascándose el hombro—. Pensé que seguirías en el hospital.

—Ocurrieron algunas cosas, no es nada que te importe —dijo, para después ver el brazo enyesado de la chica—. Veo que tú también estuviste ahí.

—Oh, sí, tuve un accidente con una pelea —confesó, con algo de nerviosismo—. ¿Sabes quién podría ser el entrenador de ese Salamance?

Titan se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a meditar un poco, sin embargo, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo desconozco, desde que vencí a ese Salamance no me lo volví a encontrar.

—Lo entiendo —Níquel también se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

La victoria por parte del chico la impresionó bastante. Sabía que Titan era poderoso desde que lo había visto, pero jamás imaginó que podría ganarle a un Salamance. Titan era fuerte, un holder que podría incluso ser más fuerte que Rose.

Titan era fuerte, Níquel deseaba ser fuerte, este debía ser el momento idóneo para probar su propia fuerza. Cuando vio que el chico comenzó a tomar sus cosas, pensó de inmediato en algo. Sería un excelente entrenamiento.

—Así que, ¿estas entrenando? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Eso hacía, honestamente creo que es hora de descansar —Titan se puso su mochila y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, pero la mano de Níquel lo detuvo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Es mejor entrenar con un entrenador que con pokémon salvajes, ¿no te parece? —dijo Níquel, con una mirada picara.

Titan miró extrañado a la chica, no esperaba una propuesta así en ese lugar. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el rostro lleno de determinación en Níquel.

—De acuerdo, Daipura, creo que ese era tu nombre —Titan tomó una de sus pokébolas—. Una pelea individual, dos pokémon.

Níquel sonrió, confiada. Metió a su Zangoose a su pokébola y tomó otra pokébola, lista para comenzar el combate. Caminando hasta el otro lado de la cámara, Níquel lanzó su pokébola, a la par que Titan.

De la pokébola de Níquel se materializó Shuppet, mientras que de la de Titan apareció Kakuna. Al verlo, Níquel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de repelús, rascándose el codo.

—¿Acaso no te gustan los pokémon de tipo veneno? —preguntó Titan, confundido.

—No te incumbe, solo la pelea —respondió de manera agresiva—. ¡Shuppet, Golpe Bajo!

—¡Kakuna, Fortaleza! —ordenó Titan.

Shuppet intentó golpear rápidamente a Kakuna, pero su golpe no causó efecto alguno en el pokémon cuando este aumento su defensa física. Níquel no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso.

—No hay mucha forma de usar un Kakuna —dijo Níquel, alzando la mano—. ¡Shuppet, Bola Sombra!

—¡Kakuna, Picotazo Venenoso! —gritó Titan.

Ambos ataques impactaron en sus objetivos. A pesar del poder, Kakuna se mantuvo en su misma posición, al igual que Shuppet, quien se mantenía casi sin ninguna daño.

—No importa el número de estrategias, importa la calidad de las mismas —confesó Titan—. ¡Kakuna, continua!

—¡Ahora, Shuppet, usa Golpe Bajo!

Esta vez, el ataque de Shuppet al desplazarse bajo Kakuna y golpearlo fue exitoso, sin embargo, el pokémon se puso en la posición perfecta para que Kakuna lo golpeara en la cabeza con su ataque.

Shuppet volvió a salir intacto, sin embargó, Níquel pudo ver como su pokémon comenzaba a marearse ligeramente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Níquel, a lo cual Shuppet respondió con un gesto—. ¡Usa Bola Sombra!

Shuppet accedió y lanzó aquella esfera de energía al pokémon rival. Sin embargo, antes de que impactara, Kakuna se retiró del campo, haciendo que el ataque impactara en otro pokémon.

Una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó, menguando el fuego de las antorchas. Cuando el polvo se retiró, una extraña figura apareció en el campo. Las pupilas de Níquel se contrajeron mientras el nuevo rival de Shuppet revelaba su presencia.

—¡Dragalge, Trampa Toxica! —gritó Titan.

El enorme pokémon formó dos grandes burbujas moradas y las lanzó contra Shuppet, empapándole en aquella extraña sustancia y ralentizándolo. Cuando Shuppet volteó, pudo ver como su entrenadora también estaba ligeramente cubierta por aquella sustancia.

—¡AHH! —gritó Níquel.

Níquel se quedó viendo la sustancia manchando su abrigó por unos instantes, ignorando completamente el combate. Luego de gritar, la chica se quitó con rapidez el abrigo y lo arrojó al suelo, asqueada.

—¡Dragalge, usa Pulso Dragón! —gritó Titan.

El dragón aceptó, acumulando energía en su hocico y lanzándola contra el pequeño fantasma. Shuppet intentó escapar del golpe, pero este logró darle directamente en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la pared y debilitándolo.

Níquel salió de su pequeño trance al ver a su pokémon completamente debilitado. Al ver a su Shuppet en el suelo y el abrigo que le había dado la madre de Diamond ensuciada con esa sustancia, la chica frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien, niño bonito —dijo con enojó, metiendo a su Shuppet a su pokébola—. Limpiare esas asquerosas toxinas de una vez por todas.

Con enojo, Zangoose se materializó, listo para enfrentar al extraño dragón que estaba frente a él. La cara del pokémon mostraba férrea determinación por derrotar al pokémon veneno.

—¡Dragalge, Pulso Dragón! —gritó Titan.

—¡Goose, come la baya ahora! —ordenó Níquel.

Dragalge atacó con otro rayo a su enemigo, sin embargo, Zangoose logró escabullirse entre las rocas de la cámara para poder evitar el daño. Cuando el ataque cesó, Zangoose sacó de entre su pelaje una Baya Oran medió cortada y cubierta de una extraña sustancia morada, la cual de inmediato comió de un mordisco.

Al ver aquella baya, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, recordando su entrenamiento con flechas de hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio como un aura morada emergía de Zangoose.

—Ímpetu Toxico —dijo, sorprendido—. ¡Dragalge, Trampa Toxica!

—¡Esquívalo y usa Garra Brutal! —gritó Níquel.

Tres grandes burbujas de veneno se alzaron y fueron contra Zangoose, quien pudo esquivarlas con gran velocidad, haciéndolas impactar en el suelo. Con sus garras iluminadas, el pokémon golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Dragalge, dañándolo considerablemente.

—¿Qué te pareció, niño bonito? —preguntó Níquel, con una sonrisa burlona— Tus toxinas no funcionaran esta vez.

—Eso está por verse —Titan miró a su pokémon—. ¡Dragalge, usa Escaldar!

—¡Zangoose, usa Garra Brutal una vez más!

Zangoose logró saltar y golpear una vez más a Dragalge en el hocico, pero esto no evitó que el dragón atacara ferozmente a Zangoose con un potente chorro de agua caliente que mando a Zangoose a volar.

El pokémon lentamente se levantó, su aura se incrementó y soltó un gritó bastante fuerte, mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente morados. Níquel sonrió, confiada.

—No debes hacer enojar a mi Zangoose, amigo —dijo Níquel—. ¡Goose, usa Tajo Umbrío!

—¡Protección! —gritó Titan.

Las garras de Zangoose se iluminaron de una luz oscura al momento en que este atacó a Dragalge. Sin embargo, el pokémon de Titan se vio protegido por una misteriosa barrera.

Al fallar, el aura de Zangoose creció aún más, a la par que su respiración se volvió más agitada. Al verlo, Titan sonrió ligeramente.

—No puedes protegerte por siempre —Níquel sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente—. ¡Goose, Tajo Umbrío otra vez!

Esta vez, no hubo ninguna barrera que detuviera el ataque del pokémon. Las garras de Zangoose golpearon con fuerza la cara de Dragalge, haciendo que este saliera disparado hasta la pared de la cámara, rompiendo parte de la misma. Sin poder continuar, Dragalge cayó al suelo, debilitado.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Dragalge —dijo Titan, devolviéndolo a su pokébola—. ¡Kakuna, sigues tú!

El pokémon se materializó frente a un Zangoose con un aura morada oscura y una mirada sádica, listó para empezar el combate. Titan miró como su rival parecía ser igual a su pokémon, con una mirada determinada y confiada.

—¡Kakuna, Fortaleza! —ordenó Titan.

—¡Goose, Tajo Umbrío! —gritó Níquel.

Mientras el capullo de Kakuna se endurecía, Zangoose se acercó al pokémon y lo golpeó con su ataque, mandándolo a volar hacia una roca. Sin embargo, Kakuna soportó bien el golpe.

—¡Kakuna, sigue usando Fortaleza! —gritó Titan.

—¡Goose, acabaló con Garra Brutal, las veces que sean necesarias! —gritó Níquel con desesperación.

Tomando con fuerza su camisa, Níquel observó cómo una vez más las garras de Zangoose se iluminaban y golpeaban ferozmente a Kakuna, mientras el capullo de este se fortalecía. Luego del primer golpe, Kakuna ya se veía muy dañado.

Agitado, Kakuna pudo ver como Zangoose se alzaba ante él y se preparaba a atacarlo, el golpe de gracia. El pokémon pudo sentir la ráfaga del aire provocada por la preparación del ataque, pero no sintió nada más después de eso, solo escuchó un fuerte gritó por parte de su rival.

El aura de Zangoose colapsó sobre sí misma, provocando que Zangoose se paralizara por completó y gritara de dolor, el veneno lo había debilitado.

—¡Picadura! —gritó Titan.

Con el pokémon a su merced, Kakuna dio un salto y golpeó a su rival con su cola. Zangoose de inmediato cayó al suelo, debilitado por completo. Cuando vio a su pokémon en el pisó, Níquel se quedó de una sola pieza, en silencio.

Ver a su pokémon tirado en el piso hizo que toda su determinación se fuera de golpe. Con lentitud, la chica se acercó a su pokémon, el cual al sentir el toque de la mano de su entrenadora en su espalda le hizo levantarse lentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, con una mirada seria.

Zangoose no respondió, solo miró a los ojos a su entrenadora con una mirada un poco apenada. Níquel hizo un gesto, mirando a otro lado, para después devolverle la mirada.

—Peleaste bien —admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Daipura —Titan llamó la atención de la chica—. Dales esto.

Titan le lanzó a la chica dos Revivir, Níquel alcanzó a atraparlos, pero se les quedó bien por un instante, sintiendo como su corazón parecía encogerse al ver esos artículos, a la par que un extraño sentimiento de enojo nacía en su interior.

—"Dejen de regalarme cosas" —dijo en voz baja—. Gracias.

De inmediato le dio la medicina a su pokémon, provocando que este se recuperara rápidamente después de ingerirlo. Metiéndolo en su pokébola, Níquel sacó a su Shuppet y también le dio un Revivir, provocando que su pokémon se volviera a revitalizar. Al recuperar energía, Shuppet miró con cierta preocupación el sombrío rostro de su entrenadora.

—Fue una buena pelea, eres bastante buena —dijo Titan con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No seas tan modesto, es molesto —confesó Níquel, levantándose y tomando su mochila.

Titan movió la cabeza, confundido por el comportamiento de su rival. Curando a sus pokémon, el chico se acercó a Daipura.

—No me tomes por alguien engreído, realmente peleas muy bien —confesó, mirando a la cabizbaja Níquel.

—Y aun así no pude ganarte —el tonó enojado de Níquel hizo que Titan moviera la cabeza—. Ni siquiera usaste a ese Metang, y aun así no pude ganarte.

—Oh, así que también notaste el poder de Metang —Titan cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su barbilla—. Si te hace sentir mejor, nunca he podido controlar el poder de ese pokémon.

Níquel alzó la mirada y miró a Titan directamente a los ojos. Su corazón se agitó y su respiración se volvió más profunda conforme un intensó sentimiento de enojó nacía en su interior. Al ver esto, Titan dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No necesito que te compadezcas de mí, niño bonito —exclamó, con rabia.

—Oye tranquila, yo no quería…

—Deja de actuar como si me conocieras —dijo, con más rabia.

Asustando aún más a Titan, Níquel se dio media vuelta y fue a tomar su abrigó, el cual aún tenía algunas manchas moradas que la hicieron enojar aún más. Doblándolo, la chica se preparó para irse, pero se encontró con un Titan que le ofreció la mano.

—No me compadezco de ti, si lo hiciera te hubiese dejado ganar —confesó, con seriedad—. Eres fuerte, me vendría bien alguien con quien entrenar.

La ceja derecha de Níquel se arqueó al escuchar aquella petición. Miró con un poco de incredulidad la expresión seria del chico y su mano extendida. Mirando hacia otro lado, negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitó tu lastima —dijo, con enojo.

Titan cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

—No es la primera vez que pierdes así, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con seriedad.

Los ojos de Níquel se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —preguntó, enojada.

—Porque reconozco esa sensación, más de lo que crees —confesó, con calma—. Creo que quieres volverte fuerte, y ese enojo que sientes debe ser por qué piensas que no eres tan fuerte, yo pase por lo mismo —Titan se acercó más a la chica—. Entrena conmigo, tu misma dijiste que es mejor entrenar con alguien más, ¿no es así?

Níquel se quedó en silenció, analizando la petición que le hacia Titan. Aunque sentía gran enojo por la "condescendencia" que el holder sentía hacia ella, las palabras de Diamond recorrieron su mente.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, sintiendo como su frecuencia cardiaca lentamente se normalizaba conforme sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno. Con aquel sentimiento de enojo desapareciendo lentamente, recordó a Rose.

Ya había entrenado con Rose y sus resultados mejoraron notablemente. Además, ella había estado entrenando mientras Níquel no estaba, esta era la oportunidad para poder estar más a la altura de la holder. Además, Titan no era alguien del cual podría desconfiar, por ahora.

Con sus pensamiento claros, Níquel terminó su respiración y miró a Titan, el cual parecía extrañado por los ejercicios de la chica.

—De acuerdo, lo hare —Níquel le dio la mano a Titan—. Sin embargo no quiero que tengas más consideraciones conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho —Titan sonrió, confiado, apretando su mano—. Bueno, tengo un campamento más adentro de la cueva, podemos…

—¡Espera! —Níquel se hizo para atrás, asustada— Nunca dije que haría un campamento contigo.

—Oye tranquila, es un área segura además… —Titan se detuvo al entender lo que le pasaba a Níquel, sonrojándose— La cámara es lo suficientemente grande, no necesitas estar cerca.

Níquel no puedo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al contemplar acampar con Titan en una cueva, solos. Sin embargo, Shuppet hizo un pequeño gesto.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que si intentas cualquier movimiento —Shuppet hizo una mirada siniestra al chico— Shuppet conoce al menos cuatro formas de absorber tu alma.

—Por Arceus, no confundas las cosas —Titan negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro—. Solo será entrenamiento, no te preocupes por eso, no soy un degenerado.

—Más te vale —dijo de manera sombría—. Vámonos entonces.

Con un Titan ligeramente molestó y sonrojado y una Níquel algo asustada e igualmente sonrojada, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la cámara, rumbo a la base de Titan. A pesar del altercado final, Níquel se sentía bastante optimista con su nuevo compañero, era la hora de igualar las tornas con Rose.

 **[…]**

 **11 de Junio, Ciudad Canal**

A pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, el puerto de Ciudad Canal seguía en operaciones. Con solo una pequeña sección se la ciudad acordonada por los agentes de seguridad y otra por los servicios de reparación, los barcos seguían llegando sin problema alguno.

Esa misma mañana, mientras los Pelipper sobrevolaban el mar, el S.S Aqua volvía a aparecer en el puerto, trayendo consigo otros grupos de extranjeros que buscaban pasar sus vacaciones de verano en la región.

Con el puente listo, lentamente la gente comenzó a salir del barco para reunirse con aquellas personas que los esperaban en el puerto, aunque algunos otros se dirigían directamente a la zona de taxis del lugar.

Entre ese grupo de personas se encontraba un hombre vestido con unos pantalones negros y una chamarra azul marino. El hombre bajó del barco y de inmediato comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a alguien en particular, encontrándose rápidamente con otro hombre al cual reconoció de inmediato.

—Diamond —dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Silver, bienvenido a Sinnoh —Diamond sonrió y le dio la mano igual—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Bien, aunque me sorprende que haga tanto frio —admitió el pelirrojo, suspirando—. ¿No vendría Pearl también?

—Oh, Pearl no pudo venir, esta atareado con cosas del Frente de Batalla, además de que las cosas han estado algo ajetreadas últimamente —confesó Diamond, un poco triste.

—Comprendo —Silver bajó lentamente la mirada—. ¿Crees que podamos ir a verlos primero?

—Claro, acompáñame e iremos de inmediato —aceptó Diamond.

Rápidamente, Diamond y Silver abandonaron el puerto, caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde el holder de Sinnoh había dejado su vehículo. Guardando las cosas de Silver en la cajuela, ambos subieron a la camioneta azul y pusieron marcha hacia Ciudad Jubileo.

Ambos holders se mantuvieron en silencio mientras viajaban por la enorme carretera de la Ruta 218. Diamond se concentraba en manejar lo más tranquiló posible, mientras que Silver miraba con seriedad el suelo de la camioneta, en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos más, finalmente Silver rompió el silencio.

—¿Y cómo han estado las cosas? —preguntó.

—¿Ah? —Diamond se sorprendió ligeramente—. Bueno, no ha tan bien como me gustaría.

—No me refiero a la situación de Sinnoh, me refiero a la de tuya —corrigió Silver—. No me quiero entrometer mucho, pero me parece curioso que ni Platinum ni tu hija estén aquí.

—Bueno, Platinum está teniendo algunos problemas de estrés, también se disculpa por no venir —encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Níquel sigue en su viaje, tú sabes.

—Ya veo —Silver asintió ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado de la camioneta.

Diamond no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si quisiera decir más, pero el hombre sabía que Silver no era la mejor persona para explayarse demasiado.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas allá? —preguntó de vuelta Diamond.

—No del todo mejor, Emerald está muy preocupado por la situación de Gold y Crystal —Silver suspiró un poco—, al final solo yo pude venir, aunque no fue sencillo.

—Sí, escuche que los boletos no eran precisamente baratos —Diamond rio ligeramente.

Silver solo hizo un gesto y volvió a voltear la mirada hacia la ventana, dejando a Diamond en silencio una vez más, el holder soló suspiró y continuó manejando, la carretera se acababa y estarían pronto en la ciudad.

Dicho y hecho, no tardaron mucho tiempo hasta finalmente llegar al hospital de Ciudad Jubileo. Estacionándose, ambos hombres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientras que Diamond le explicaba lo que había sucedido.

Identificándose con dos oficiales que resguardaban la puerta, Diamond y Silver finalmente entraron a la enorme habitación donde se encontraba Gold, Crystal y Moon.

Al verlos, Silver no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver a sus amigos en cama. Rápidamente se acercó para verlos más de cerca, sintiendo una presión en el pecho cada vez que la máquina que monitoreaba su pulso sonaba.

—Así que un Spiritomb —dijo Silver, con un tono ligeramente quebrado.

—Sí, los cuatro fueron tomados por sorpresa, no fue que hasta que Níquel los encontró que los rescatamos —confesó Diamond, cruzado de brazos.

Silver asintió y volvió a ver a Gold, el cual seguía en su cama, como si estuviera completamente dormido. Cerrando los ojos, Silver volteó a ver la cama vacía del cuarto.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese chico? —preguntó.

—Escapó, pero no sabemos exactamente a donde —Diamond se acercó a la cama de Moon—. Los sabemos porque le dejo una carta a la profesora.

Silver volvió a girar la mirada, encontrándose con la cama donde descansaba Moon. Acercándose, el holder pudo ver como un papel doblado estaba sobre la pequeña mesita de noche.

—Entiendo —Silver suspiró—. Solo espero que se recuperen pronto.

—Nosotros también lo esperamos, los doctores dicen que…

Antes de que Diamond pudiese terminar su frase, un extraño ruido se hizo presente en la habitación, un ruido extraño y débil que parecía provenir de la cama de Moon.

Cuando los hombres se acercaron, pudieron ver como el dedo de Moon comenzaba a moverse lentamente, mientras que su garganta emitía sonidos extraños.

Diamond entonces corrió hacia la puerta para llamar a un doctor, mientras Silver veía como los ojos de Moon se abrían lentamente, pronunciando una única palabra.

—Titan…

* * *

 _ **Ya faltaba un poco de protagonismo a Níquel, ¿no lo creen? xD**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya pronto sale el DLC de Sword y Shield, ¿que sorpresas nos traera? :0  
**_

 _ **¿Por qué Níquel oculta su identidad de Titan?**_

 _ **¿Qué significa Daipura?**_

 _ **¿Diamond podrá reconciliar a su familia, otra vez?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara ahora que Moon despertó?**_

 _ **¿Dejare de seguir introduciendo personajes? (Spoiler: Quien sabe (?))**_

 _ **Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo UwU, nos leemos el 15 de Julio.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	21. Entrada Veinte: Descenso

**Ya veinte capitulos... Jamas crei llegar tan lejos, honestamente :o.**

 **Bueno, les dejo con este veintuagésimo capitulo, el cual espero que les guste.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Entrada 20: Descenso.**

 **[?]**

 _Finalmente, luego de casi doscientos cincuenta intentos, he logrado la combinación perfecta._

 _El sujeto uno soporta de manera adecuada la determinación de su sistema, su organismo parece soportar la carga cuando esta es liberada. Han sido muchas las líneas temporales que vemos visitado, pero finalmente logramos dar con una que nos sirva._

 _Ahora solo queda llevarlo a un punto de estrés máximo, lo suficiente para que desate toda esa determinación. No será sencillo, pero mi asistente y yo lograremos que llegue a ese punto de quiebre._

 _La energía emanada será inconmensurable, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder salir de aquí. Solo será cuestión de tiempo._

 **[?]**

 **13 de Junio, Pueblo Arenisca**

El estresante sonido de una alarma retumbó por la recamara principal de la Mansión Berlitz. Envuelta en suaves sabanas de seda, una recién despertada Platinum alzó la mano para presionar el botón de apagado de su reloj digital.

El sonido cesó, pero la mujer pudo sentir un ligero dolor en la cabeza. Lentamente se arrastró hasta a fuera de su cama, sentándose un momento en el filo de la misma. Mientras sus pies buscaban sus pantuflas, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cabeza, buscando detener el dolor de cabeza.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose su mesita de noche de color negro, la cual tenía sobre ella una bandeja con unos panqueques, un tarro de miel, un café, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una nota.

Platinum se levantó, fue hasta la mesa y abrió el primer cajón, sacando de él unas pastillas. Con ayuda del jugo, Platinum ingirió dos pastillas, sintiendo como su estómago se abría para recibir el jugo, un pequeño dolor por haberlo tomado tan rápido.

Dejando el vaso en la charola, la Berlitz caminó con lentitud hacia su baño. Cepillándose los dientes, Platinum pudo ver su extraño reflejo en el espejo; un rostro ligeramente demacrado, bolsas y ojeras sobresaliendo de unos ojos a los cuales se les podía apreciar varias venas rojas y unos labios con poca pigmentación y ligeramente carcomidos.

Escupiendo la pasta que tenía en la boca, la Berlitz se lanzó agua a la cara, tallándose con fuerza y volviendo a ver al espejo, solo para encontrarse el mismo rostro. Un ligero quejido salió de sus labios, mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo derecho.

Negando con la cabeza, la Berlitz siguió con su ritual de todas las mañanas; se bañó y se cambió para empezar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Mientras acomodaba su cabello, la mujer se acercó a la charola de comida. Ignorando los panqueques fríos, la mujer tomó la nota y la leyó.

" _Buenos días, amor._

 _Recuerda comer tus panqueques antes de que se enfríen, el desayuno es muy importante, y delicioso._

 _En cuanto vuelva de con Silver, te prepare algo delicioso para cuando vuelvas del trabajo._

 _Recuerda que te amo, saldremos adelante._

 _Con amor, Diamond._

"

Al terminar, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Platinum, sonrisa que produjo cierta incomodidad dentro de la heredera. Arrugando un poco la nota, la mujer notó unos extraños ruidos por fuera de su habitación.

—Ay no, por favor, no otra vez —dijo, con agobió.

Soltando la nota, la mujer caminó hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación. Fijando su vista, vio a una pequeña multitud, al menos unas veinte personas, fuera de su casa. Aquellas personas alzaban letreros de "A la cárcel los Berlitz", "Alto a la corrupción", entre otro tipo de mensajes de esa índole.

Platinum no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro, arrestándolas por toda su cara. Quejándose en silenció, la mujer vio como todo su maquillaje había terminado en sus palmas. Lágrimas de enojo salieron de sus ojos mientras daba una fuerte patada al suelo, volviendo a su baño para maquillarse una vez más.

Cuando finalmente terminó, la mujer finalmente bajó de su habitación y caminó hacia el garaje. Subiéndose en su auto, la mujer simplemente suspiró y pisó el acelerador, empezando otro agotador día, otro día en el que deseaba que acabara rápido.

 **[…]**

 **13 de Junio, Ciudad Jubileo**

La cálida luz de la tarde se adentró con fuerza en la habitación donde Moon descansaba. Luego de volver a dormir por unos instantes y de ser revisada por el doctor, la profesora se encontraba en mejores condiciones para hablar.

Diamond y Silver se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en el hospital, tiempo después se les unió Cynthia, quien fue de inmediato luego de que Diamond le diera la noticia sobre el despertar de la profesora. Luego de que pudieron hablar, Diamond y Cynthia le explicaron con detalle lo que había ocurrido.

—Por Arceus, ¿todo eso pasó? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Todo eso, tomate tú tiempo para procesarlo —confesó Cynthia, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la profesora.

Era bastante información para analizar; la aves legendarias, el ataque del Team Right, el Spiritomb. Tanto información hacia que le doliera la cabeza ligeramente.

—Afortunadamente los chicos del alto mando capturaron a la aves legendarias, un problema menos —admitió Cynthia, tratando de calmar a la profesora.

—Los de Team Age lograron abrir un portal —Moon dejó su taza de té en una mesa—. ¿Sabemos si el Equipo Galaxia está involucrado?

—No hay indicios hasta ahora, salvó la destrucción de su antiguo centro de operaciones —la campeona se tocó la barbilla—. Pero no creemos que este relacionado.

Moon se quedó pensando por unos instantes, para luego sentir como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a incrementar cada vez que intentaba analizar toda la información. Al tocarse la cabeza por el dolor, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la carta que Titan le había dejado.

—Por lo menos ¿saben dónde podría estar Titan? —preguntó Moon, tomando la carta entre sus manos.

—No, desde que abandonó el hospital no se le ha visto —Cynthia bajó la mirada—. Sin embargo, ese chico es muy fuerte, seguramente estará bien.

—Estaba herido, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él —admitió Moon, mirando a la campeona—. Con lo de la explosión del cuartel, temó que los del Team Age estén buscando a los del Equipo Galaxia.

Aquella extraña afirmación hizo que los acompañantes de la profesora alzaran la mirada, intrigados. Silver fue el que pareció mostrar más interés al dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—¿Crees que los del Team Age vayan contra los del Equipo Galaxia? —preguntó Cynthia.

—No lo sé, pero pensar en esa idea me aterra —confesó, tomando un poco de té—. Hay una relación, y si no están colaborando, es probable que los estén exterminando.

Diamond pensó un momento para sí mismo. Recordó su último encuentro con el líder del Equipo Galaxia. Estaba seguro que el nombre ya no buscaría volver a tener aquella vida criminal. Giró sus ojos hacia Moon y al ver su rostro de preocupación, el hombre simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero que se encuentre bien —confesó, para después hundir sus labios en su té y beber un poco.

—Es un chico fuerte, tú lo entrenaste —Cynthia tocó el hombro de la profesora—. Seguramente volverá, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Ese chico, Titan, ¿fue parte del Equipo Galaxia? —preguntó Silver, curioso.

Aquello hizo que Moon se sorprendiera un poco, para después lentamente bajar la mirada.

—No, pero sus padres sí —admitió Moon—. Sus padres fueron importantes para la organización, y temó que quieran ir contra él.

 _«Mars y Saturn»,_ pensó Diamond, analizando la situación. Mientras tanto, Silver no pudo evitar sentir la situación extrañamente familiar.

—¿No podrías rastrearlo por el Pokédex? —preguntó Silver.

—Cierto, si mal no recuerdo me mencionaste dicha característica —añadió Cynthia.

—Si podría, pero el dispositivo que necesito está en mi laboratorio y… —Moon hizo una pequeña pausa— ¡El laboratorio!

Aquel gritó los asustó bastante. Cynthia se levantó de golpe para después calmar a Moon.

—He estado visitando el laboratorio, no tienes que preocuparte por un potencial robo —dijo Cynthia, tomando por las manos a Moon.

—¿Estas segura? Esos sujetos han intentado mil formas de entrar ahí —preguntó, agitada.

—Los papeles de Rowan están a salvo, te lo aseguro —Cynthia soltó a Moon.

Moon se calmó ligeramente, dejando caer su cuerpo en su cama. Cynthia suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer —admitió, pasando sus manos por su rostro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durare aqui?

—Los doctores creen que unos días más, depende de tu condición —confesó la campeona—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Moon suspiró, derrotada y acomodando su cabeza en su almohada. La holder se sentía inútil estando en cama, quería ir de inmediato a su laboratorio y averiguar si todo está como lo había dejado.

Sintiendo su cerebro estrujado, la chica tomó su té y bebió un poco, mirando a los que estaban con ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en Diamond, el cual parecía estar pensando. De inmediato, la chica dejó su té.

—Diamond —habló, llamando la atención de Diamond—. ¿Cómo esta Platinum?

Aquello hizo que Diamond abriera los ojos y sudara ligeramente. Rápidamente giró sus ojos hacia Cynthia, quien parecía negar con la mirada. Ante aquello el hombre suspiró.

—Ella está bien —respondió Diamond, ligeramente nervioso—. Aún no he podido avisarle, pero seguramente cuando se entere vendrá enseguida.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien? —preguntó Moon, arqueando la ceja— Titubeaste.

—Oh, lo siento, es que —sus ojos se apartaron de la inquisidora mirada de la profesora— últimamente ha estado un poco estresada por lo de Níquel, eso es todo.

Diamond sabía que engañar a Moon no sería tan fácil, sin embargo, aquel no era el momento para hablar de lo que realmente le pasaba a su esposa. Para su fortuna, aquella cuartada pareció convencerla.

—Solo espero que este bien —respondió, con algo de preocupación.

—Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes, Platinum seguramente vendrá mañana —aseguró Cynthia—. Además, Pearl llegara más tarde para una pequeña reunión —la campeona miró a Diamond y Silver—. Necesitaremos de tu presencia, Diamond, también tú Silver, si quieres.

—Ya estoy aquí, si me necesitan puedo ayudar —confesó Silver, cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos hasta que Gold y Crystal se recuperen.

Con aquello acordado, Cynthia y los demás dejaron un rato a solas a Moon, quien se veía bastante pálida y con ganas de dormir un poco. Mientras se retiraban, la holder tomó la hoja que Titan le había dejado y la acercó a su pecho, apretándola con fuerza.

 **[…]**

 **Ciudad Pradal, 13 de Junio**

—¡Bree usa Bomba Germen! —gritó Rose.

El Breelom de Rose se apresuró a lanzar tres poderosas semillas contra un Tentacruel que se encontraba en el mar. El pokémon fue incapaz de esquivar el ataque, quedando noqueado de golpe.

—¡Bien hecho! —gritó Rose, con alegría, para después lanzar una Great Ball.

La pokébola golpeó la cabeza del enemigo y lo metió dentro de ella. Luego de tres vueltas, la captura se completó. Rose se adentró en el mar y tomó la pokébola de su recién capturado pokémon. La holder llevaba puesto una malla enteriza de color café, por lo que podía meter al agua sin problemas.

Con la pokébola en sus manos, la chica salió del agua y la guardó en una pequeña bolsa donde ya tenía atrapados a otros cuatro pokémon. Dejando la bolsa en el suelo, Rose secó los brazos y tomó una libreta.

—Tentacool, Magikarp, Pelipper, Wingull y Tentacruel, listos —dijo mientras rayaba el nombre del último pokémon—. Solo me falta un Remoraid y terminare con los pokémon de este lugar.

Como parte de las últimas etapas de su entrenamiento, Wake le había ordenado capturar a un ejemplar de las seis especies que había en el mar de la ciudad. La única condición era utilizar solo a los tres pokémon que había conseguido desde que empezó su entrenamiento; Falinks, Breloom y Meltan.

Breloom se acercó a su entrenadora y esta acarició su cabeza, mientras que el grupo de Falinks se acercaban a sus pies, disfrutando de la arena y de la presencia de su entrenadora.

—Ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo, chicos —sonrió levemente, para después mirar a donde estaba la pokébola de Meltan.

Pelear con Breelom se había vuelto muy fácil, y el entrenamiento de Falinks estaba resultando bien para ser un recién nacido, pero Meltan no era fácil de controlar. El pequeño pokémon mítico no solo se negaba a aprender las estrategias típicas de Rose, ni siquiera se dignaba a obedecerla en muchas ocasiones.

Con algo de preocupación, Rose caminó hacia donde estaba la pokébola de su pokémon y lo miró. El pequeño punto en medio de su tuerca mostraba cierta hostilidad, cosa que preocupó aún más a la holder.

—Mel, intentemos esto una vez más, ¿sí? —dijo Rose—. Solo un combate, solo eso te pido.

Meltan no cambió su extraña expresión, lo que hizo que Rose suspirara derrotada. Sin embargo, la chica sabía que debía seguir intentándolo. Solo le quedaba un pokémon, no podía ser tan difícil.

Caminó hacia una pequeña caña puesta sobre la arena y la uso, sentándose en el borde de la cosa, dejando la pokébola de Meltan sobre la arena. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y los Magikarp comenzaron a salir. Mientras esperaba a su presa, Breloom y Falinks se sentaron al lado de Rose. El pokémon planta jugueteaba con la arena y los Falinks caminaban en círculos alegremente.

Luego de dejar escapar varios Magikarp, finalmente el pokémon plateado apareció, Rose arrojó la caña y tomó la pokébola de Meltan, mientras sus otros dos pokémon retrocedían.

—Por favor, solo una vez —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Adelante, Mel!

Lanzando la pokébola, Meltan rápidamente se materializo en la costa. Al aparecer produjo un pequeño gritó de molestia, a la para que miró a todos lados, desconcertado.

—¡Mel, usa la estrategia cincuenta! —ordenó Rose.

El pokémon se quedó quieto donde estaba, cruzándose de brazos y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin embargo, su enemigo rápidamente lo golpeó con un Pistola de Agua, lanzando hacia la arena.

Levantándose, el pokémon comenzó a emitir fuertes Impactruenos en todas direcciones. Rose corrió hacia una palmera para cubrirse, mientras que el Remoraid enemigo se vió debilitado con un solo rayo.

Cuando paro, Rose lentamente salió de su escondite, acercándose a él.

—B-bien, eso fue un buen golpe, ahora solo debemos capturarlo y…

No alcanzó a terminar su oración cuando la cabeza del pokémon se iluminó y se dirigió violentamente contra Rose. La chica se cubrió con los brazos, pero Breelom logró interceptarlo con sus garras, nulificando el Golpe Cabeza.

—¡Bree, usa Espora! —ordenó.

El pokémon agitó las semillas de su cola, generando algunas esporas que rápidamente durmieron al pokémon. Ya dormido, Breloom soltó a Meltan, dejándolo caer en la suave arena.

Rose suspiró, otro intento fallido de controlar al pokémon mítico. Luego de capturar a Remoraid, volvió a meter a Meltan dentro de su pokébola. Bajó los hombros y miró al pokémon dormido en su pokébola.

—¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder controlarte? —se preguntó, para después volver a dejarlo junto al resto de su equipo.

No podía negar que le frustraba aquella situación. Su padre le había dicho que no todos los pokémon que capturase serían tan fácil de capturar, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría al nivel de Meltan.

Sintiéndose derrotada, la chica introdujo a Remoraid y lo tachó de la lista, ya había terminado su misión y debía entregárselo a su maestro. Tomando la bolsa con los pokémon y su mochila, Rose caminó hacia la casa de Wake.

Al llegar, el hombre ya la estaba esperando en la cocina, junto a su hija, quien se encontraba en la sala mirando su teléfono.

—He terminado —admitió Rose, dejando la bolsa con los pokémon y su pokédex.

—Déjame ver —el líder tomó la bolsa y la abrió, encontrándose con todas las especies, además de sus entradas en la pokédex—. Bien hecho, has completado la prueba.

Rose sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció.

—Lo siento, maestro, pero Meltan sigue sin obedecerme —admitió, bajando la mirada—. Solo Brel y Fali me obedecieron.

Wake se cruzó se brazos y miró directamente a Rose, para después soltar una pequeña carcajada, dejando confusa a la chica.

—Eso supuse, entrenar a un pokémon mítico no es tarea fácil en lo absoluto —admitió Wake—. La cuestión es seguir intentándolo, debes generar confianza en él.

—Lo intentó, pero él solo intenta atacarme —la chica miró a otro lado, triste.

—Tal vez cree que eres demasiado débil —Greda dejó su teléfono y volteó hacia donde se encontraban—. Un pokémon muy fuerte necesita un entrenador fuerte.

—Tienes algo de razón, debes mostrarle a Meltan que eres más fuerte de lo que él o mi hija creen —el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Y justamente ya sé cómo podemos hacerlo.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia una pequeña repisa café en la sala. De la repisa sacó una caja de madera con el logo de un pokémon, la abrió y sacó una medalla.

—La medalla ciénaga, se les entrega a todos los entrenadores que logran derrotar mi gimnasio y le demuestra tanto a entrenadores como pokémon la fuerza del mismo —el hombre alzó la medalla—. Esta es tu última tarea.

—¿Eso significa que ya podre retarlo en su gimnasio? —los ojos de Rose no pudieron evitar iluminarse al escuchar aquello, emocionándose.

—Así es, pero tienes algunas restricciones —Wake guardó la medalla—. Como ya sabes, mi gimnasio y el de mi amada esposa son parecidos en mecánicas —dijo, guardando la caja en su vitrina—. Deberás buscar un compañero para pelear contra mí y mi hija —mirando a su hija.

—Como sea —gruñó, ligeramente molesta—. Otra oportunidad de humillar a una pokédex holder.

—Greda —Wake miró con ligera molestia a su hija.

—Perdón, "para tener una emocionante batalla contra otra discípula de papá" —dijo en tono burlón.

Wake suspiró, no podía negar que esperaba un comentario así, pero le decepcionaba un poco que su hija siguiera así.

—Sin embargo, a diferencia de con tu pelea con mi esposa, Greda y yo usaremos solo un pokémon cada uno, ustedes deberán usar hasta tres —aquello dejó confundida a Rose y levantó una ceja en Greta.

—¿Eso no es un poco injusto? —preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Sí, pero no de la forma en que lo esperas —respondió Greta, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Estás seguro de eso, padre?

—Lo estoy, es parte de su entrenamiento —el hombre se cruzó de brazos—. Sera dentro de cinco días, para que busques a tu compañero para pelear —el hombre sonrió ligeramente—. Y avísale a tu compañero que será parte de un entrenamiento, si gana él también tendrá la medalla, y si pierde podrá tener una batalla normal —el hombre se acercó a Rose—. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Rose giró los ojos, no estaba segura de que es lo que planeaba su maestro. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía negarse a aceptar la tarea. Era la última prueba, debía tomarla.

—Sí, entrenare mucho con mi compañera —admitió la chica, con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, entonces no se diga más —el hombre sonrió y se alejó—. Tienes hasta este 18 de Junio para entrenar, no desperdicies el tiempo.

Rose movió la cabeza afirmativamente, despidiéndose de su maestro con una reverencia, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia el cuarto donde se quedaba a dormir.

Wake simplemente se sentó en el sillón, sintiendo la mirada incrédula de su hija.

—Sabes que lo que estas planeando va en contra de las reglas, ¿no? —preguntó Greta.

—No, lo único que dice es que debe ser igualdad de condiciones en el combate —Wake sonrió confiado—. 6 contra 2 se me hace algo muy equilibrado.

—No creo que ellos lo vean así —Greta suspiró—. Solo espero que invite a su amiga esa, Níquel, creo que así se llamaba.

—Solo no te dejes mofar tan fácil con tu hermano —el hombre recordó la última llamada de su hijo—. Que tu odio contra los holders no sea tu perdición.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil —la chica se cruzó de hombre—. Intentare no caer en provocaciones, pero si ganamos disfrutare la victoria.

Wake solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Mirando hacia el techo, el hombre solo esperaba que su hija no terminara igual que su hijo. No soportaría tener otro hijo fuera de su hogar.

 **[…]**

 **Bahía Gresca, 13 de Junio**

En medio de uno de los largos pasillos del Castillo de Batalla, Lionel y Darach caminaban tranquilamente. Caminando lentamente sobre la enorme alfombra roja, Lionel no para de sorprenderse de lo lujoso de aquel castillo.

—Sin duda este castillo es mucho más vistoso que el Estadio Artrejo —admitió Lionel, mirando una de las tantas armaduras del lugar.

—Agradezco el comentario, los antiguos reyes no escatimaron en gastos —dijo Darach con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hemos optado por dejar lo más ostentoso a la vista de los entrenadores, es parte del encantó de nuestro recinto.

—Debo decirle a Roy que debería hacer lo mismo —admitió Lionel, con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, si estas casado con Caitlin y eres el as del frente, ¿por qué sigues usando tu uniforme de mayordomo?

Darach se sorprendió un poco de aquello, miró un poco su traje y no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Rápidamente alzó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrado —confesó, riendo levemente—. ¿Podría por su vestimenta de guardia real que usted también usa?

—Son bastante cómodos algunas veces —confesó, riendo igualmente—. Así que ¿Cuándo abrirán el recinto?

—Si todo sale bien, en una semana —admitió Darach, acompañando a Lionel al lobby del castillo.

—Bueno, tendré un poco más de tiempo para conocer los demás recintos —el hombre estiro sus brazos—. Olvidaba preguntarte, ¿ustedes tienen ese dispositivo para permitir a los pokémon dinamixar?

—Sí, solo la Torre y la Ruleta de batalla no cuentan con la Caja Dinamax —respondió—. Sin embargo, para activarla también ocupara de PC.

—Entiendo, al menos ustedes la tienen —el hombre rio levemente—. En Hoenn solo la Cúpula de Batalla tiene una de esas cajas.

—Bueno, en parte se lo debemos a Thorton, él logró crear las cajas distribuirla a todo Sinnoh, en especial a los líderes de gimnasio.

Aquello extrañó bastante a Lionel, quien miró de forma confusa a Darach mientras ambos salían del castillo.

—¿No es un poco injusto que los lideres tenga formas Dinamax en una región donde encontrar las pulsera es muy raro? —preguntó Lionel, confundido.

—El uso de las Caja Dinamax está muy limitado —dijo una voz externa a ellos.

Cuando ambos voltearon, vieron a un hombre de pelo negro con un extraño mechón verde acercarse a ellos. El hombre terminó de teclear algo en su tableta y después miró a Lionel.

—Solo se puede usar si el retador cuenta con algún otro multiplicador de poder, como una Megaevolución, un Movimiento Z, entre otros —Thorton ocultó su tableta y alzó la mano—. Disculpe interrumpir, soy Thorton, un gusto señor Lionel.

—El gustó es mío —Lionel apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre, provocando que este hiciera una pequeña mueca—. Así que tú creaste esas cajas.

—En efecto, no fue sencillo encontrar una forma de recolectar las pocas partículas de Eternatus en el Monte Corona, pero logre hacerlo —Thorton sonrió ligeramente—. Dígame, ¿está viendo los recintos antes de participar?

—Sí, Darach me acaba de dar un tour del Castillo de Batalla, un recinto muy bello, si he de admitir.

—Nos honra con su descripción —Darach hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Por qué no va a ver el recinto de Thorton?

Thorton sonrió ligeramente ante la invitación, pero Lionel ignoró ligeramente el comentario y miró hacia el norte, directamente a la gran torre de batalla.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría visitar primero la Torre de Batalla, quiero saber si hay alguna diferencia con la de Hoenn —admitió Lionel, rascando su barbilla.

—Son 99.99% parecidas, salvó algunas extrañas modalidades —dijo Thorton, guardando su tableta.

—Debó admitir que tiene razón, las torres son muy parecidas entre ellas —admitió Darach, con un poco de pena.

Lionel se quedó pensando un momento, recordando su encuentro anterior en la Torre de Batalla de Hoenn. No pudo negar que el edificio lo decepcionó levemente, aunque el combate con la as fue bastante gratificante.

—Supongo que tienen razón —Lionel suspiró, para después ver a alguien acercándose.

Pearl se presentó en la escena, cargando en su mano derecha una carpeta roja llena de documentos y en la otra una más pequeña de color azul. De inmediato Lionel y Darach lo saludaron enérgicamente, mientras que Thorton solo se limitó a un sutil saludo desinteresado.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos papeles? —preguntó Lionel, sorprendido.

—Oh, son unos documentos que debo entregar a la Asociación Pokémon, reportes de seguridad de los recintos y otras cosas —admitió Pearl, mientras su Chatot se posaba en su hombro—. Debó ir a entregarlos antes de la siete. Además, ya despertó la profesora y debó presentarle mi investigación.

—¿Moon despertó? —los tres hombres se sorprendieron.

—Sí, esta mañana, por eso debo darme prisa y entregar estos documentos —admitió Pearl, suspirando.

—¿Por qué no los entregaste ayer? Te hubieras ahorra mucho tiempo —preguntó Thorton, ligeramente molesto.

—Tuve algunos problemas con el horario —respondió, ligeramente apenado—. Sera mejor que me dé prisa —el hombre puso los documentos en su mano derecha—. Nos veremos más tarde.

El grupo se despidió mientras que Pearl agarraba las patas de su Chatot y este lo alzaba en el aire. Para el pequeño tamaño del pokémon, este fue lo suficientemente rápido para que su silueta desapareciera en el horizonte.

—Él se esfuerza bastante, ¿no? —dijo Lionel.

—Algo, aunque es 60% más ineficiente que Palmer —confesó Thorton, sacando su tableta—. Señor Lionel, ¿gusta que le dé un tour por la Fábrica de Batalla?

Lionel arqueó la ceja, mirando directamente a Darach, el cual simplemente suspiró y bajó los hombros. Aceptando, Lionel siguió a Thorton mientras Darach los veía desde las grandes escaleras del lugar.

—Pearl no tiene que ser Palmer… —soltó un ligero suspiro para después volver a su recinto.

 **[…]**

 **Ciudad Jubileo, 13 de Junio**

La luz de la tarde llegó directamente a las retinas de Platinum, provocando que su cabeza comenzara a doler. La mujer se talló los ojos y se cubrió el rostro, buscando evadir tan molesta luz.

Luego de limpiarse los ojos, la mujer vio la pantalla de su computadora, una pantalla que solo le mostraba gráficas que iban hacia abajo y números rojos. Al lado de todas esas graficas había un documentó de texto con apenas cinco renglones escritos.

Masajeando su cabeza, la mujer intentó apoyar sus codos en su escritorio, recargándolos sobre el borde de una carpeta abierta que, rápidamente, se volteó, dejando caer muchos papeles y algunas plumas.

Frustrándose, la mujer respiró rápidamente, buscando calmarse un poco. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y recogió los papeles que se habían caído; reportes de contabilidad que no mostraban buenos números.

Volviendo a acomodar su carpeta, la mujer intentó volver a escribir un informe, pero sus manos se detuvieron antes de presionar cualquier tecla. Sus ojos rodaron hacia un pequeño marco colgado en su pared, un marco que tenía una foto de ella, su esposo y su hija adoptiva.

Una presión se empezó en su pecho, una ligera lagrima que rápidamente limpió para intentar volver a su trabajó. Quería seguir escribiendo, pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía escribir cualquier palabra coherente.

Antes de poder seguir, alguien tocó a la puerta de su enorme oficina blanca.

—Pase —dijo, sujetándose la cabeza.

De inmediato entró una mujer de pelo castaño y traje negro, su ayudante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jade? —preguntó Platinum, estresada.

—La junta ejecutiva la espera en la sala de reuniones —dijo, con pena.

—¿Junta ejecutiva? —Platinum arqueó la ceja, molesta— Yo no llame a ninguna junta.

—No sé, son las ordenes que me dieron —dijo la mujer, acercándose a la puerta—. Con su permiso.

De inmediato la mujer se fue, apenada y nerviosa. Platinum no pudo evitar preocuparse. Golpeando su laptop con fuerza, la mujer salió de su oficina, directamente a la sala de reuniones.

Al entrar se encontró con una gran oficina de color blanco con una gran mesa ovalada. En un extremo se encontraban tres hombres y dos mujeres bien vestidos. Confusa, Platinum cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba en el extremo contrario al de los demás.

—Gracias por venir a esta junta, directora —habló un hombre alto de pelo negro con algunas canas.

—Yo nunca autorice una junta —admitió la holder, arqueando la ceja.

—Esta es una reunión de emergencia, para analizar lo último que ha ocurrido en la empresa e implementar estrategias para que las acciones no sigan cayendo —el hombre se acomodó en su silla.

—No entiendo, ya estaba trabajando en ese informe —Platinum recargó sus codos en la mesa.

—Veras, los inversores están desesperados por esta situación, y nos han estado presionando —el hombre junto sus manos sobre la mesa—. Y no ayuda mucho que aún no haya emitido una declaración oficial.

—No lo he hecho porqué es falso, busquen todas las transferencias de las empresa —una vena comenzó a saltarse en su frente—. Ni siquiera han hecho una denuncia formal, todo fue una táctica política.

—Eso no afecta a la percepción que el público y nuestros clientes tienen de usted —admitió, tomando un pequeño documentó—. Nunca habíamos tenido una crisis así, y debemos garantizar la seguridad de nuestros inversores.

Platinum podía sentir algo ranció en el ambiente. Todas aquellas miradas acosadoras mirándola le hacían sentirse pequeña, intimidada. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, deseaba no estar ahí.

—¿Y cuál es su plan entonces? —preguntó.

El hombre le hizo un gesto a una de las mujeres que estaba a su derecha. La mujer rápidamente le llevó a Platinum una carpeta con un único documento. Dándoselo a la holder, la Berlitz se quedó fría al leer el documento que había dentro.

—¡¿Quieren despedirme?! —un gritó de enojo salió de sus labios.

—No es un despido, solo un descanso indefinido, creemos que el que te mantengas lejos de la empresa por unas semanas o meses harán que las finanzas mejores.

—¿Están dementes? Soy la dueña de este lugar, no pueden hacerme esto —recriminó, con su cara roja del enojo.

—Directora Berlitz, le recuerdo que usted solo es dueña del 49% de la empresa, los demás inversionistas aquí presentes tienen otros porcentajes —admitió el hombre.

—¿Y piensan que voy a aceptarlo así como si nada? —preguntó, enojada.

—Usted sabe cómo funciona todo esto, la decisión ya fue tomada y no puede simplemente ignorarla —dijo el hombre, con tono firme—. Además de usted, yo también le prometí a su difunto padre que velaría por el bienestar de su empresa.

Escuchar aquella última frase le hizo arrugar la carpeta con su puño lleno de rabia.

—No hables de mi padre —dijo, con furia.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos otra opción —el hombre miró seriamente a Platinum—. Usted sabe que si se niega se atenderá a una demanda colectiva, esta compañía no lo soportara.

El enojo y la rabia rápidamente se convirtieron en impotencia y tristeza. No quería hacerlo, pero entendía que las consecuencias serían mucho peores. Sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas mientras veía con enojo al hombre.

Con rabia, la mujer tomó una pluma y finalmente firmó aquel documento que la delegaba de sus funciones por un tiempo indeterminado. La habían despedido de su propia empresa.

Antes de que el hombre le dijera algo más, la Berlitz salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas, tratando inútilmente de guardar su compostura. Entrando a su oficina, la mujer sintió como sus piernas no pudieron soportar su propio peso.

Cayó al piso de su oficina y comenzó rápidamente a llorar. Una gran presión en el pecho le hacía llorar cada vez más fuerte. Su mente simplemente la torturaba más, recordándole su pasado.

No sentía ningún ánimo para tan siquiera levantarse, solo estaba ahí, dejando salir todo la tristeza y rabia que había dentro de ella. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de sacar lágrimas, la mujer lentamente se levantó.

Miró su oficina, sintiendo aún más tristeza que se presentaba en forma de más lágrimas. Al llegar a su escritorio, la mujer sacó una caja blanca para guardar sus cosas.

Antes de comenzar a guardar todo, un reflejo en la pantalla de su laptop le hizo darse una vuelta.

En su vitrina había una pequeña botella de vino. Platinum abrió la vitrina y tomó la fina botella, la cual tenía una pequeña nota atrás de ella que decía; "No abrir hasta navidad".

Platinum se quedó viendo la botella, sosteniéndola con firmeza y analizándola. Con una respiración más tranquila, la mujer simplemente la puso en su caja, empezando a guardar las demás cosas que tenía.

 **[…]**

 **Ciudad Jubileo, 13 de Junio**

—¿Monte Corona? —preguntó una voz femenina desde el pokéreloj de Diamond.

—Así es, ella me dijo que estaría allí entrenando en la mañana —confesó Diamond a la chica de pelo rosado.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señor Diamond —Rose sonrió alegremente.

—No te preocupes, suerte en tu viaje, salúdame a Níquel cuando la encuentres —el hombre sonrió—. Adiós.

La llamada finalizó, dejando a Diamond libre para terminar su curri que tenía en su plató. Él y Silver habían bajado a comer algo mientras esperaban que Pearl llegara al hospital. Mientras comían, el hombre recibió una llamada de Rose, la cual había conseguido su número gracias a su padre.

Aunque intentó seguir comiendo, el hombre sentía cierta inquietud. La luz del atardecer y el sonido del reloj no le dejaba de recordar que pronto su esposa llegaría a casa. No es que no quisiera ayudar a Cynthia y Moon, pero el recordatorio del estado de su esposa le hacía querer volver rápido.

Silver por su lado mantenía aquella expresión seria de siempre, centrado en comer su comida y responder mensajes. Diamond sabía que él y Green eran de las personas más serias que había conocido, pero de todas formas sentía cierta incomodidad.

—Lamento que aún no hayas tenido de descansar, Silver —dijo Diamond, ligeramente apenado.

—No te preocupes, Diamond, la situación no la permite —respondió Silver—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que demore Pearl?

—Rose me dijo que cuando le habló ya estaba cerca, no debería tardar… —un sonido lo interrumpió.

El tono de su pokéreloj le indicó que había recibido un mensaje. Al abrirlo se encontró con el aviso de Cynthia de la llegada de Pearl.

—Parece que ya llegó —Diamond se sorprendió—. Sera mejor que vayamos.

La comida en sus platos se había terminado, por lo que ambos pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y pusieron marcha al hospital. La fonda donde se encontraban estaba a escasas dos cuadras, por lo que ambos llegaron rápidamente.

Entrando a la habitación de Moon, ambos se encontraron con Pearl, Cynthia y Moon. De inmediato Diamond y Silver saludaron al rubio.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Silver —admitió Pearl, con una sonrisa.

—Es una lástima que no sea una visita del todo vacacional —confesó Silver, cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, ¿qué es aquello tan importante de lo que tenías que hablar?

Pearl no se demoró más en explicar lo que había investigado. Acercándose a Moon, el hombre sacó unas hojas de su carpeta y se las dio a Moon. Aquellas hojas eran fotografías de varios murales y de las cavernas recién encontradas.

—Desde que mi padre se fue a Unova, me encargó la tarea de investigar más acerca de los mitos de Regigigas —Pearl dejó la carpeta en la mesita de noche de Moon—. Para él era extraño que Regigigas estuviera en Sinnoh y los demás regis en Hoenn.

—Se supone que la gente de la antigüedad se llevó a Regigigas lejos para que nadie pudiese invocarlo —dijo Moon.

—En efecto, tú padre tuvo que pedir prestado los regis de Brandon para despertarlo y después volverlo a dejar libre —agregó Cynthia.

—Eso es cierto, pero lo que mi padre jamás investigó a fondo fue el templo de Puntaneva —cruzándose de brazos—. Con la ayuda de Candice, pudimos encontrar una serie de pinturas que daban a entender que había también regis en Sinnoh.

Aquella afirmación sorprendió bastante a los demás.

—Las posibles localizaciones encontradas eran el Monte Corona, la Isla Hiero y la ruta 228 —continuó el rubio.

—Las rutas donde encontramos a las aves legendarias —dijo Cynthia, tocándose la barbilla.

—Si eso es verdad, es posible que las aves atacaran sus recintos para reclamar el territorio —agregó Moon—. Y si eso es así, significaría que…

—El Team Age quería saber dónde estaban los regis —finalizó Pearl.

Aquella deducción fue bastante inesperada, pero tenía bastante sentido. Sin embargo, en la mente de Diamond algo no cuadraba.

—Pero, ¿con que fin? Yo ya tengo a Regigigas, sería absurdo atraparlos a los regis cuando Regigigas ya no está —infirió el hombre.

—Sí, aunque… —Pearl puso un tono de voz algo nervioso— Según mis investigaciones, para que las cámaras de los regis se habrán, tiene que ser Regigigas en que los habrá.

Aquello encendió un poco las alarmas, preocupando a Diamond.

—Eso significaría que tarde un temprano irán tras de ti, Diamond —dijo Cynthia, mirando seriamente al holder.

Diamond no pudo evitar sudar frio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia la pokébola donde tenía a su pokémon.

—Pero, nadie sabe que yo lo tengo, solo lo usé cuando fue todo el problema del Equipo Galaxia y nadie lo vio.

—Lo usaste también contra el Team Right, ¿recuerdas? —Pearl arqueó la ceja.

El recuerdo de usar al pokémon aquella vez golpeó con fuerza la mente de Diamond. No se arrepentía de haberlo usado, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al entenderlo.

—Si es así —temblando ligeramente, el hombre miró a Regigigas—. ¿Deberíamos dejarlo en un lugar seguro?

—Green podría encargarse de él, nunca sospecharían que lo transferiste a Kanto —propuso Silver.

—Esa sería una buena idea, pero de todas formas irían tras de Diamond o…

—De Platinum, de mi madre o Níquel… —concluyó Diamond.

Le aterraba la idea. De la noche a la mañana no solo él se había vuelto un objetivo, también su esposa, su madre y su hija lo eran. El tan solo pensar en lo que podrían hacerles hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

—Sin embargo, solo es una teoría, puede ser que nos equivoquemos y el Team Age no tenga contemplado despertar a los regis —Pearl se acercó a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

—Es demasiado para dejar a la suerte —dijo Diamond, serio.

—También está el posible ataque a los lagos de Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit —Cynthia se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Han pasado varios días y no hay rastro de ellos, es extraño.

—Están planeando algo con legendarios, eso es seguro —dijo Moon—. Debemos dividir nuestras fuerzas en ambos francos, en alguno de ellos atacaran —la profesora vio directamente a Cynthia—. Campeona, usted dijo que la policía internacional ya la ayuda con lo del Team Right, ¿cree que podría convencerlos de darle protección a Diamond y su familia?

—Claro, eso podría funcionar —Cynthia chasqueó los dedos—. Pearl, ¿mañana podrías acompañarme a ver a Handsome? Si le mostramos nuestros avances podremos convencerlos de que protejan a Diamond y su familia.

—Por supuesto —Pearl respondió enérgicamente.

Diamond pudo suspirar un poco más aliviado. Saber que la Interpol protegería a su familia le hacía sentirse mucho más seguro.

—Se los agradezco —Diamond sonrió, tranquilamente—. Igual ellos nos pueden aconsejar donde dejar a Regigigas y…

Una llamada llegó de repente al poké-reloj de Diamond. Disculpándose, el hombre se alejó un poco y contestó la llamada, encontrándose con el mayordomo de su casa, el cual le llamaba con una voz muy preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Richard? —preguntó Diamond.

—Señor Diamond, la señorita Platinum se encuentra muy mal, ha tomado mucho y no se controla —avisó el hombre, preocupado.

—Por Arceus —Diamond se asustó bastante—. Iré en seguida.

Rápidamente colgó la llamada de su pokéreloj. Con un rostro preocupado se acercó a los demás.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Pearl.

—Platinum no se encuentra bien, debó ir a verla —respondió, con preocupación.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Moon se levantó ligeramente, preocupada.

—Ella —Diamond quiso contar la verdad, pero unas palabras recorrieron su mente—, no estoy seguro, solo debo ir de inmediato —el hombre tragó saliva, mirando a Silver—. Silver, te importaría…

—No te preocupes por mí, dormiré en un hotel —confesó Silver—. Ve con ella.

Despidiéndose de todos Diamond rápidamente salió del hospital, en dirección hacia su casa. Moon por su lado no pudo evitar preocuparse, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

—Platinum… espero que este bien —dijo, con preocupación.

 **[…]**

 **Pueblo Arena, 13 de Junio.**

El auto de Diamond tardó poco tiempo en llegar a la mansión Berlitz. Con el corazón en un puño, el hombre rápidamente salió de su vehículo y corrió hacia la entrada.

Antes de entrar pudo escuchar un sonido estridente saliendo de la mansión. Un sonido como de un piano, pero las notas no eran para nada armoniosas. Aunque trataban de imitar una canción, quien las tocaba lo hacía de forma completamente aleatorio, causando molestias a los oídos.

Sintiendo un extraño deja vú, Diamond alcanzó la puerta de la mansión, donde ya lo esperaba el mayordomo, indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba la Berlitz. Sin perder tiempo corrió a la sala principal.

Ahí se la encontró, con su falda negra manchada, con una camisa blanca de tirantes con solo un tirante en su lugar, con su cabello completamente despeinado y su cara ligeramente enrojecida. Platinum tocaba el piano con fuerza y sin sincronización, mientras en el suelo yacían una botella de vino y otra de whisky, y sobre el piano una copa con algo de vino.

—Amor… —dijo Diamond, con los ojos completamente pegados en Platinum.

—¿Di-diamond? —preguntó, tartamudeando— Finalmente has vuelto.

La mujer dejó de tocar el piano. Al intentar levantarse, una de sus piernas flaqueó y la mujer tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del piano. Al ver esto, Diamond inmediatamente corrió para sujetarla y ayudarla a pararse.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió, riendo—. No sabes cuánto te extrañe, cariño.

Al estar cerca de ella pudo sentir el molesto olor del alcohol salir de sus labios. Aunque quiso apartar la mirada, simplemente alejó a Platinum del piano y se la llevó a su habitación.

—Tomaste mucho, será mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación —dijo, ayudándole a caminar.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor —Platinum no ofreció ninguna resistencia—. Vamos a descansar, querido.

Diamond se encargó de llevarla hasta su habitación, sorteando las largas escaleras de las cuales Platinum casi cae, la mujer no parecía tener mucha fuerza en sus piernas.

Mientras avanzaba, la mujer no pudo evitar tocar el pecho de Diamond, intentando meter fútilmente su mano dentro de su camisa. El hombre no dijo nada, pero se sintió extraño al sentir como el dedo de su esposa hacia círculos en su pecho.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación, Platinum se alejó de Diamond y caminó lentamente hasta su gigantesca cama, tirándose de golpe.

—Te traeré algo de agua para que se te baje —dijo Diamond.

—¡Espera! —dio un pequeño grito— Ven, por favor, te necesito.

Preocupado, el hombre soltó la perilla de la puerta y se acercó a su esposa, la cual había conseguido sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Sentándose a su lado, el hombre la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¿S-soy una mala persona? —preguntó, meneando su cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Qué? No, en lo absoluto —admitió Diamond, con la cabeza.

—Enserio, Diamond, ¿soy una mala persona? —preguntó de manera insistente.

—Por supuesto que no, eres una mujer espectacular y…

El cuerpo tambaleante de la mujer lentamente empezó a caer hacia el piso. De inmediato el holder la sujetó de la cintura, impidiendo que esta cayera al suelo.

—En-entonces, ¿por qué me sucede esto? —preguntó, con tristeza—. El mundo me odia

—El mundo no te odia, Platinum —respondió, con un tono calmado—. Están cegados por lo que dijo ese sujeto y…

—Sí, eso debe ser —la mujer recuperó algo de fuerza y se zafó de las manos de Diamond—. Al cabo mi hija me ama, mi fastidioso primo no me molesta, mi hermana me adora y soy súper querida en mi trabajo.

Diamond arqueó la ceja, contrariado por el extraño comportamiento de la Berlitz. Platinum entrecerró los ojos y miró con molestia a su esposo. La mujer se inclinó hacia la entrepierna de Diamond, sujetándose de su hombro con una mano y con otra tocando el pecho del hombre

—¿Platinum? —preguntó, confundido.

—Todo esto es un fiasco, Diamond, un maldito fiasco —admitió, con una voz entre cortada—. Esos malditos me despidieron de la empresa de papá.

Pegando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a fluir, manchando su camisa. Diamond se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquello, irguiendo su espalda y tocando la espalda de la Berlitz.

—Cooper tiene razón, soy una vergüenza para mi familia —dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Diamond—. La empresa de papá, Diamond, la que me encargó antes de morir, la perdí.

Diamond se quedó en silenció, acariciando la espalda de su esposa. El hombre estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, y se sentía incapaz de hacer algo.

—Amor… —sus cuerdas vocales apenas permitirle articular palabras.

—Soy una horrible persona, una horrible madre, una terrible Berlitz y una horrible hermana —la mujer apretó sus manos mientras lloraba más fuerte—. Soy patética.

—No, no lo eres —recuperando un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos, el hombre levantó a su esposa—. Solo estamos pasando por una mala racha, eso es todo.

Al levantarla pudo ver una vez más el rostro de su esposa. Una mirada llena de dolor, empapada en lágrimas y con los ojos enrojecidos. Al verla, Diamond no pudo evitar abrazarla, tratando de aliviarla. Sin embargo, su abrazo no recibió ningún tipo de correspondencia.

—Soy patética, y tú lo sabes —admitió, despegándose del hombre—. Bebí esas botellas para sentir un poco de felicidad entre todo esto, pero no funcionó del todo, ni para eso sirvo.

Diamond sabía que Platinum estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos, pero este debía ser el peor si había tenido que recurrir al alcohol, algo que no había hecho en muchos años.

Una presión enorme en su pecho se acentuó, una poderosa culpa que lo mataba por dentro. Culpa por no poder ayudarla, culpa por haber permitido que todo esto pasara. Todos esos acontecimientos hicieron caer a su esposa hasta el punto más bajo.

No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar un poco, sintiendo como esto querían explotar. Soltando ligeramente a Platinum, Diamond pasó sus manos por su cara, aclaró su garganta y habló.

—Platinum, estoy seguro que solucionaremos esto, encontraremos la manera —dijo, buscando un alivio para su esposa.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil arreglarme —riendo sarcasticamente—. Al menos hay algo que sí puedo hacer bien.

Platinum se levantó y se puso frente a Diamond. Poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, la mujer lo empujó hacia la cama, poniéndose sobre él. Diamond pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa se pegaba completamente al suyo, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban fuertemente. Además, podía sentir la respiración de su esposa chocando contra su rostro.

—Platinum… —Diamond estaba nervioso, sintiendo la respiración de su esposa tan cerca.

Platinum respondió atacando sus labios con un torpe beso y apretando fuertemente sus manos. El hombre pudo sentir como su esposa arremetía contra él, sintiendo sus dientes chocar y sus lenguas juntarse mientras el profundo olor a alcohol quemaba sus garganta.

Esto estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal. El hombre intentó zafarse del agarre de Platinum, pero la mujer lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras seguía su beso forzado. Diamond no quería lastimarla, pero necesitaba hacerla a un lado rápido.

Usando un poco de su fuerza, Diamond logró quitársela girando hacia un lado. Cuando tuvo el control, el hombre logró soltarse y se alejó, dejándola tirada en la cama.

La mujer rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Con fuerza, la mujer pasó sus manos por su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza, su cara se puso roja y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó, dejando caer sus brazos en su falda.

—No puedo hacerlo, Platinum, no así —respondió, respirando agitadamente.

—Por Arceus, es un hombre y dame un poco de placer —dijo, tomando con fuerza su blusa.

Con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza del agarre, Platinum se quitó la camisa con furia. Llevando sus manos hacia su espalda, la mujer intentó con fuerza quitarse el sostén, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Diamond entonces se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros. Mirar el rostro completamente enrojecido de Platinum le hizo tragar saliva y girar sus ojos a otro lado, sentía que sus ojos quemaban. Sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a verla a los ojos

—Lo siento, no es el lugar —admitió Diamond.

Platinum se quedó mirándole con el rostro completamente rojo. Diamond suspiró y lentamente se alejó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir, el hombre giró hacia Platinum, la cual seguía parada en el mismo lugar, fijando su mirada en la nada.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua para que descanses y…

—Hubiese preferido a Pearl como esposo —respondió fríamente—. Al menos él no le niega nada a Maylene.

Esas palabras golpearon en lo más profundo de Diamond, dejándolo congelado en el umbral de la puerta. Se paralizó por completo y su cara se ensombreció de golpe.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre salió de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra.

Como un ser sin alma, Diamond caminó sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos de la mansión, yendo de un lado a otro mirando un punto fijo en la nada. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre llegó a la sala.

Sentándose, el hombre no pudo evitar sujetarse de los brazos y susurrar en silencio.

—E-es el alcohol hablando, es el al-alcohol…

Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, en silenció.

 **[…]**

 **Lugar Desconocido, 14 de Junio.**

El ruidoso sonido de unos Rapidash lograron despertar a Jupiter. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, viendo los barrotes de una jaula donde estaba contenida. Confundida, la mujer se levantó ligeramente e intentó buscar alguno de sus pokémon, pero su cinturón no tenía ninguna de sus pokémon.

Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, dolor que le hizo rápidamente tocarlo y encontrarse un dardo tranquilizante, el cual rápidamente tiró al suelo de la jaula.

Al girar alrededor solo pudo ver algunos extraños hombres vestidos con armaduras, y a una mujer cabalgando un Rapidash. Al verla, la mujer rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Jupiter, acercándose a los barrotes.

—¿Has despertado? Sabía que ese tranquilizante no era tan fuerte —admitió la mujer de pelo rojizo—. El rey desea verte, con vida.

Lentamente la mujer recordó lo que había pasado. Recordó como intentó escapar de todos los miembros del Team Age que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no pudo contra aquella mujer, Mónica, y su poderoso Centiskorch. De un momento a otro la mujer fue acorralada y alguien le disparó un dardo.

Jupiter maldijo en voz baja mientras apretaba los barrotes de su jaula. Se sentía estúpida de no haber escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tragando saliva, la mujer aceptó su destino.

—Si Cyrus murió, no veo por qué yo no deba acompañarlo —admitió en voz baja.

Resignada, Jupiter se sentó y guardó su cabeza entre sus piernas, planeando una forma de acabar con su vida antes que ellos lo hicieran. La querían con vida, lo que significaba que cualquier cosa que le harían sería peor que la misma muerte.

De pronto la caravana frenó de golpe, provocando que Jupiter cayera hacia un lado de la jaula. Al levantarse, la mujer giró la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

Frente al pequeño grupo se encontraba un viejo y derruido castillo finamente pegado en la roca. Las paredes de ladrillos estaban conectadas con las paredes de la cueva y las enormes torres perforaban el techo de la cueva. Las ventanas lucían vacías, con solo algunas antorchas iluminando la fachada, y la puerta de entrada era enorme y hecha completamente de hierro.

Luego de que Mónica hablara por su intercomunicador, la puerta lentamente cayó al suelo, dejando entrar al grupo. Cuando entraron y la puerta detrás se cerró, Jupiter notó como el enorme calor desapareció, dando paso a una temperatura más fresca.

Luego de avanzar por un el largo pasillo del castillo, Jupiter pudo ver de frente al rey. Volver a ver ese cráneo con pedazos de carne le volvió a causar asco, por lo que apartó la mirada.

—Mi señor, he conseguido capturarla —Mónica bajó de su Rapidash e hizo una reverencia.

—Has cumplido tu misión con éxito, serás recompensada de inmediato —el rey se acercó a la jaula—. Aunque veo que esta despierta.

—Lo lamento, su majestad, pero el paralizante que me dieron no fue lo suficientemente eficaz —admitió, apenada.

—Es irrelevante, de inmediato le aplicaremos otro —el rey se acercó más a Jupiter.

—¿Y qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Jupiter, enojada.

—Sus servicios, claramente —confesó el rey—. Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que jamás accederías, es por ello que me vi en la necesidad de capturarte a ti y a… —el rey giró rápidamente para ver a Mónica—. ¿No debías capturar de igual forma al pequeño?

—L-lo siento, no lo encontramos —Mónica se alarmó ligeramente.

—Buena suerte intentando encontrarlo —dijo Jupiter, con un tono sarcástico—. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde está.

—No mientas, Jupiter, tú sabes donde esta Titan —dijo una voz masculina.

Jupiter se quedó helada al escuchar aquella voz que provenía del trono del rey. Su piel se puso blanca y se enchinó mientras lentamente giraba la cabeza y se encontraba con las personas que menos se esperaba encontrar.

Saturn y Mars salieron de por detrás del trono, vestidos con su ropa típica del Equipo Galaxia. La pareja se acercó lentamente a la jaula donde se encontraba Jupiter, con una pequeña sonrisa

—Vamos, Jupiter, tu sabes donde se oculta mi amado hijo, díselo al rey para que podamos estar juntos una vez más, como una familia —dijo Mars, sonriendo.

—Ustedes no son los amigos que conocí —dijo Jupiter, sujetando con fuerza los barrotes de su jaula—. Ustedes son leales a Cyrus, no a esta cosa.

—Cyrus murió, nos quedamos sin propósito, pero el rey nos ha dado un nuevo propósito —Mars se acercó al rey y se arrodillo.

—Así como nosotros le servimos lealtad, queremos que tú y Titan lo hagan, por la gloria de nuestro rey —Saturn de igual forma se arrodillo.

Una vena se saltó en el rostro de la mujer, apretando con mucha fuerza sus barrotes. No toleraba ver a sus amigos arrodillándose contra aquella extraña cosa. No podía entender como aquello era posible.

—Nunca me arrodillare, nunca seguiré tus ordenes —gruñó, enojada—. No importa lo que pase, tú, falso rey, caerás.

—¿Así como lo hizo tú jefe? No lo creo —el rey se acercó a la jaula de Jupiter—. Te arrodillaras y me dirás lo que necesito, te guste o no.

—Prefiero estar muerta —respondió.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Jupiter le escupió. El rey de inmediato se alejó de la jaula, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de entre su capa para limpiarse. La mujer pareció regocijarse un poco hasta que sintió un ligero piquete en la espalda.

—No, ¡No lo harán! —gritó con desesperación.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo lentamente perdía fuerzas, la mujer alcanzó a tomar el dardo tranquilizante. Con él en su poder, Jupiter acercó la punta del dardo y se lo encajó en su ojo.

La sangre comenzó a caer mientras la aguja lentamente perforaba su ojo. La mujer no sentía dolor alguno, sus brazos lentamente dejaban de responder mientras trataba de manera desesperada enterrarse el dardo lo suficiente para llegar a su cerebro.

Sin embargo, antes de ver cumplido su plan, la mujer se desmayó, en el ángulo exacto para que la gravedad terminara su obra. Cuando caía, una brazo entro a la jaula y detuvo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Jupiter.

—¿Se encuentra con vida? —preguntó el rey, acercándose a Mónica.

—No estoy segura —la mujer le arrancó el dardo y midió su pulso, sintiendo ligeros latidos—. Sí, pero necesitara cuidados si no queremos que muera.

—Debí prever que esto sucediera, después de todo ustedes me lo advirtieron —el rey se giró hacia Mars y Saturn.

La pareja se mantenía inmutable ante lo que había ocurrido, manteniendo una mirada extrañamente alegre. Aquello pareció complacer al líder.

—Jupiter era la más apegada, me sorprende que no se haya suicidado —admitió Saturn, cruzándose de hombros.

—Además, eso significa que mi hijo ya tiene el paquete que Cyrus le dejó, será mejor encontrarlo antes de que eso fastidie sus planes, su majestad —dijo Mars, mirando al rey.

—El niño saldrá, será inevitable, cuando salga le daremos casa, será mi regalo para ustedes —el rey emitió un extraño suspiró eléctrico—. Mónica, lleva a Jupiter con Impex para que la trate.

La pelirroja rápidamente aceptó la tarea, llevándose la jaula hacia el laboratorio del científico real. Mars y Saturn intentaron acompañarla, pero el rey los detuvo.

—¿Le podemos ayudar en algo más? Su majestad —preguntó Mars, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Es hora de que empecemos los preparativos para conseguir más cadenas, es por ello que los traje —el rey caminó hacia su trono, sentándose en él—. Ustedes tres tienen experiencia, y ya tenemos todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la operación.

—Estaremos encantados de compartir nuestra información, su majestad —Saturn hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Cuándo desea efectuar el plan?

—Ocho días, serán los necesarios para que Jupiter esté preparada —el rey tomó su copa de oro y bebió de ella—. Vayan con Mónica, explíquenle todo lo que deben saber y serán enviados a preparar todo, ¿entendido?

La pareja aceptó de manera gustosa la tarea, inclinándose en modo de reverencia ante el rey y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Mónica.

La mandíbula del rey formó una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba con calma su copa de vino. Lentamente deslizó su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un extraño cristal blanco en forma de rombo.

Mirando el extraño cristal, el hombre suspiró levemente.

—Devolveremos a Sinnoh a su época más gloriosa, y tú me ayudaras —el rey volvió a soltar aquel extraño suspiro eléctrico—. Nuestra familia volverá al lugar que siempre le perteneció.

* * *

 **Saben, este capitulo fue particular por la penúltima escena.**

 **Estuve pensandola por mucho tiempo, ideando la mejor forma de narrarla y de expresar lo que quería expresar. Tuve la ayuda de algunas amigas para lograr que fuera lo mejor posible.**

 **Por eso mismo, si has llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría que esta vez me dieras tu mas sincera opinión. No importa si es una opinión fuerte,**

 **realmente quiero saber como ustedes sintieron la escena, que digan que les transmitió, enserio se los agradecería muchísimo. No soy tan bueno con este tipo de escenas y quiero saber si logre transmitir lo que quería, de verdad se los agradecería infinitamente.**

 **Sin mas por ahora:**

 **¿Cual sera el plan de Wake?**

 **¿Pearl lograra llevarse bien con los chicos del frente batalla?**

 **y sobre todo.**

 **¿Que pasara con Platinum?**

 **Nos leemos luego, tal vez a finales de mez *guiño guiño***


End file.
